The truth about love, it hurts
by ThatDayDreamer-x
Summary: Jacob Black's sister, she's turned cold amongst the pain she's suffered, everyone she loved left her, even Jacob left, and now all she wants is to be alone. She wants anything but the attention of one of Sam Uley's gang members, but in life you don't always get what you ask for. Can he begin to melt her iced heart or will the unwanted pull to him push her further away?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight **

I awoke with a groan, reaching across slapping my alarm harshly making the shrill noise switch off.

Too early, too early to be awake. Rolling lazily from bed I stalked to the shower, ignoring the cheerful hello Rachel gave me as I passed her in the small hallway of my small family home.

I showered for half an hour before my brothers pounding on the door began. I sighed, wrapping my towel around me tightly before wrenching the door open and landing the mother of all glares on his oversized self. The boy was obviously on steroids.

I ran to my room, shivering from the cold air that beat through my cold drafty house. I danced around trying to keep warm as I chucked on maroon leggings, a white top, grey hooded jumper and my light black leather jacket over the top, with my messy grey converse. My straight brown hair fell to the bottom of my back, the bangs formed naturally around my forehead and facial structure and I chucked light mascara and blusher on.

Looking in the mirror at my outfit for the day I nodded in approval and grabbed my school bag from my bed post.

My brothers gruff voice echoed through the house, I followed it to the kitchen, where he was obviously sat eating more food. The boy never stopped lately. I scoffed in disgust as he threw another large spoonful of Fruit Loops down his neck, spilling milk down his bare chest.

"Can you try and eat less like an animal for once Jacob?" I chucked my bag down, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Can you try being less rude and bitchy for one day Jade?" He glared at me; well he's got me there. I was rude and I was a bitch.

"Whatever" My blunt voice shot like daggers each time I spoke to someone. Rachel was cooking bacon on the stove and I saw her head shake slightly at my tone of voice.

I sat and watched my siblings as they joked with one another, my face not cracking into a smile once at their idiotic jokes. Jacob kept glancing at me and shaking his head in annoyance at my lack of emotion.

The familiar sound of my dad's wheelchair rolling down the hallway met my ears and I turned toward him as he rolled into the kitchen, his big friendly smile plastered on his old but still handsome face.

"Morning kids, morning my little baby" He addressed me directly with the second morning greeting; he always called me his little baby.

I was officially the youngest in our family thanks to Jacob popping out 20 minutes before me. I was lazy back then and let him go first, I still am lazy though. We were twins, with two older sisters, Rebecca the oldest who lived in Hawaii with her fiancé and Rachel, who had been travelling for a few years and decided to waltz back into our lives suddenly when it suited her.

I nodded in acknowledgement to my dad as the other two greeted him with cheery hellos. He smiled at me; I smiled lightly back but didn't speak. I could see the disappointment in his eyes as he looked at me. His little girl was gone, replaced by a heartless girl who never bothered to speak to him.

"You want breakfast?" Rachel's earlier cheery voice had gone as she watched me ignore our dad. Disappointment shone through her brown eyes.

"Nope" I snapped back, popping the P for effect.

She annoyed me; she waltzed back here after leaving us and acted as if everything was fine. It wasn't fine, nor would I pretend it was.

Jacob glanced back at me, trying to catch my eye. I successfully dodged each glance and chomped the last bit of my apple as the loud horn of my best and only real friend's car hooted outside.

I jumped from the stool I was perched on and ran from the house, not even saying goodbye to my family as I went.

Jason was smiling at me from the driver's seat of his cherry red Jeep Wrangler. I climbed in and leant in to hug him lightly.

"So, how is my little flowerpot of happiness today?" Jason's playful voice ribbed me over the drumming of his music as he pulled out of the messy yard.

"She's her usual happy self obviously" I spoke dryly back, he just laughed. He was the only person who found my sulkiness funny. Everyone else thought I was a manic depressive. Which I wasn't, I just had no time for certain people. Not any more anyway.

* * *

I buried my head in my hands as I realised the only two people left that Miss Walker hadn't put into pairs. Maybe she made a mistake; it could still be someone else. Anyone but her.

"And Jade Black partnered with Kim Cameron, the projects are in for next Friday, that is just over a week from now, class dismissed"

I groaned as Miss Walker confirmed my snaking thought; I was partnered with Kim. I looked across at the table by the window; Kim was huffing to herself as she packed her books away, the girl who was sat next to her, Carla, gave her a sympathetic look before walking from class. Yep, Kim pulled the short straw and got me, manic depressive me. But I knew that wasn't why she was huffing. She was huffing and I was groaning because Kim was one of the people I had no time for any more. One of the people I blamed for my bitterness and incapability to form any solid relationship with anyone beside Jason.

I slammed my book into my bag and kicked my chair under the table, dragging my feet over to her desk where she was still huffing to herself.

"Kim" My voice was blank and sharp as I walked closer to her; she snapped her head up and winced slightly.

"Jade" Her voice was a little scared as she looked at me.

"I guess we have to meet to do this, your house or mine?" I looked around, bored of the conversation already.

"Umm, my house is fine" She stuttered a little, she was always awkward and shy around me now. Weird since I used to be the only person she wasn't awkward and shy around.

"Sure, when?" I still wasn't looking at her, instead I focused my eyes on my nails. Hopefully expressing how uninterested I was in the conversation.

"Tomorrow at 6?"

"Yep" Popping the P I walked away, Jason was waiting for me by the door.

"You are so cold Jade Black" He smirked slightly and pulled me into the crowded corridor of our small school.

"You love it" I replied, he shrugged a little before pulling me to the little crowd of people we forced me to hang around with.

The lunch bell rang as we approached them, Suzie looked up at smiled, she liked me, which is more than I can say about I felt about her. I found her, annoying and too happy. I gave my best smile back but I am sure it was more of a grimace. Maya smiled at me now, I liked her more than Suzie, and she didn't push herself on me too much which I always liked in a person.

As we walked to the cafeteria Kim ran past me, shooting me a nervous glance as she ran past and straight into Jared's arms.

I snorted a small laugh. Jared, the reason we are no longer the close friends we used to be, the reason Kim now quivers around me. She had abandoned me, for a boy a year older than us who she had a crush on for years but he had paid no attention to her what so ever. Then one day, she literally ran into him and poof he's madly in love with her and I am nothing to her, just an occasional hi in the hallway or cafeteria line.

I pushed the anger down, the anger I kept in me from all the abandonment I had faced over the past few years. All the unshed tears from each stab to the heart I took when another person I loved let me down and left me all alone.

Tearing my glare from Kim I walked to sit at my usual table with Jason, Maya, Jonah and Suzie. They were talking excitedly about the weekend, we had a bonfire planned at the beach with the rest of our group, and they went to school in Forks so we saw them on weekends. I listened absent mindedly but the forefront of my thoughts were on the niggling annoyance that I had to go to Kim's house tomorrow. Why had I not said my house? At least I could be in control and kick her out when she annoyed me too much.

My eyes flickered to the table Kim was at with Jared as my brother stalked past me, ignoring me completely. He sat with Kim and she smiled at him kindly before they started chatting with the other boys at the table. A twang of jealous hit me as I watched my former best friend chatting with Jacob; she used to light up like that when she talked to me. Now she just shook nervously around me. Embry and Quil, they were the other boys at the table with Kim, Jared and Jacob. They had been sucked in to Sam Uley's gang of steroid taking boys, missing two weeks of school before returning all big and angry. The gang now consisted of my brother, the boys at the table, Saint Sam himself and Paul Lahote, who had recently become my sister's boyfriend. The latter two were older, early 20's and so they didn't come to this school.

Jacob glanced across and saw me looking, Embry followed his gaze but I snapped my head back to my table before Embry's eyes met me. I hadn't spoke or looked at him since he changed, he used to me a friend to me, but now I didn't want to know him. He like my brother could screw himself and his precious little cult.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the end of my internal depression and bitch fest. I stood and walked silently to my next class, scowling at each girl who glared at me on my way. Same shit, different day.

* * *

**A/N This may be a little boring etc but it will get better I promise so keep reading and let me know your thoughts :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I stretched as I pulled on my denim shorts, a chequered shirt, tucking it into my shorts slightly and my dirty white converse, I wore converse too much but oh well. I left my hair long, the bangs I had covered my forehead slightly messily.

My stomach lurched slightly, today was the day, I thanks to Miss Walker was being forced to spend the evening with Kim.

Jason's horn sounded outside and I walked from my room and down the corridor, making sure I kicked my feet into the floor as much as possible.

"Have a good day honey" My dad smiled hopefully at me as always from his wheelchair by the TV, I nodded back at him, my expression blank and his smile fell.

I walked out of the door, slamming it as I went.

"Bye Jade" Rachel tried now, smiling at me from Paul's lap, they were sat outside on the porch eating breakfast in the sun that hardly ever shone on this crappy little res.

Paul, the only reason she was still here. She came back a few months ago to see dad and put flowers on mom's grave. But she had met Paul, the man whore of La Push and instantly fell in "love" meaning she was now staying. Well until he broke her heart like he had every other girl he got. Then she would run right back to wherever it was she came from this time and not call for months on end. I refused to let myself fall back into our old routine of being close and doing everything together, it would hurt more when she left again. So I remained snappy and blunt with her like I was with everyone else.

"Mmm" I grumbled at her as I walked past them.

"Stroppy cow" She mumbled it back at me but I heard her and raised a hand to flip her off, which was met with a growl of Paul. I glanced back at him; he eyed me up dirtily for a second before leaning into Rachel's neck and kissing it.

I shook my head and climbed in the red Jeep before it swung out of my drive way.

"You know, one day the wind will change suddenly and that scowl you love to wear so much will stick" Jason's voice was serious, I looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You confuse me, you have so much to be happy about but still you refuse to even wear a glimmer of a smile" He carried on as I sat silent.

I didn't have stuff to be happy about. My mom left me, my sisters left me, Kim left me and then Jacob left me, and when he returned me wasn't my Jacob anymore, he was a mini Sam Uley. I nodded at Jason and he huffed and flicked the radio on. Even he got annoyed at my bitchiness sometimes. And one day, he would get so annoyed he would leave me, like everyone else. It was just a matter of waiting for that day to come.

We pulled up at school and I jumped out, Suzie, Maya and Jonah were stood waiting for us. I waved lazily at them, I didn't really like them as much as normal friends should like one another, I just tolerated them for Jason. He was the only one who I actually cared about.

I walked up to school, silent, just shooting back my daily glares from people who I had fought with recently.

"AHHH" A girly squeak made me jump as I ran into a small body, the body fell backwards as Jason steadied me.

"Watch it" I snapped out as I leant against Jason.

I looked down; Kim was on the floor looking up at me a little frightened. My glare faltered for a second as Kim stared up at me.

Jason let me go and I glanced back up from Kim, Jared was behind her in an instance, picking her up and dusting her off before shooting me a dirty glare.

Jacob was walking toward us, being followed by Quil, Embry and Seth Clearwater. I moaned as I took in Seth's appearance, they had gotten to him too. Little Seth, the happiest kid I knew was now a steroid taking freak.

"How about you watch it Jade" Jared barked at me as Kim picked up the books she had dropped.

Jason took my hand and pulled me slightly, I looked back up at the guys now stood behind Kim, my eyes stopped at my brother, and he looked pained.

"Whatever Jared, I'll see you tonight Kimberley" My voice was snappy as I retorted back at Kim and Jared, my eyes not leaving my brothers.

"Her names Kim, not Kimberley" Jared's harsh voice broke the awkward silence. She hated being called Kimberley, which is why I did it.

"Yeah, whatever Jared" I snapped back before turning and walking away with Jason.

"You good?"

He looked down at me, he always got nervous when I had a run in with Kim that I would become an emotional wreck and break down. I never did. I hadn't cried since the day Rachel left us, and I was not about to start now.

"I'm good" I replied blankly as I stalked away from him to my class.

* * *

School had gone slow, painfully slow. I had spent all day wishing for the final bell to ring so I could go home, but now, in this moment, as I walked down the short road toward Kim's house, I wished desperately that time to rewind itself so I could be back in school.

The lights from her big white house shone brightly through the grey evening sky. I shivered from the cold wind that whipped my hair in all directions. Why I had shorts on in the middle of March I had no idea, this was La Push, it was freezing.

I closed in on the house, carefully opening the white picket fence gate I edged myself closer to the house I once felt at home in. I had spent most of my time here as a kid, then I practically lived here after my mom died. But I hadn't been here in months. Not since Kim had chose Jared over me. Not since she began hanging around with Sam Uley.

I knocked the door lightly, the patter of feet against the carpet on the other side got closer and the door swung open revealing Kim's mom, Jenny, she smiled at me, a little confused.

"Jade, why I haven't seen you in ages, what brings you here?" She smiled but I could tell from her eyes that she knew Kim and I had fallen out, she seemed startled and a bit wary by my sudden arrival.

"Umm, I have to do a project for history with Kim" My voice was blank as usual. She frowned further but nodded and opened the door wide for me to come in.

"She's upstairs, go on up"

I nodded at Jenny, walking slowly up the stairs toward Kim's room. I heard her muffled voice.

"No Jared, you don't need to come over, I will be fine"

"No she won't kill me, she isn't as evil as you all make her out to be"

"Yes I realise she can be a bitch but honestly, I will be fine"

"Ok, bye, love you too"

I snorted, a little louder than I meant to and the door to her room flew open, she looked a bit startled as she saw me stood there.

"Your mom let me up" My blunt voice was quieter than usual. She nodded and moved aside so I could walk in.

It hadn't changed, the walls were painted pale pink, and her dressing table was neatly set out with her makeup and hair stuff. Her walls covered in pictures.

I glanced at each picture; they were mostly her and Jared. My eyes stopped as I gazed over a picture I recognised. It was the two of us, last year, our mouths were pouted and our eyebrows raised as pulled strange shapes with our bodies. I pushed back the sad ached in my chest, no, I couldn't feel sad. I didn't need Kim, I had Jason.

I glanced back at Kim, she was sat on the floor, her eyes had fallen on the picture too, but she looked sad whereas I knew I had my usual emotionless look on my face. I was good at hiding how I felt. I had done it for years. Except now I didn't even bother to use the fake smile I was so good at.

"Umm, so our project is on why the Quileute legends are still important to our tribe today" She looked up at me, her voice was small.

I nodded, staying silent. I honestly did not care. I just needed a grade to get me through my Junior year.

It stayed awkward and mostly silent for the next hour, Kim did most of the talking while I sat and nodded at whatever she said.

"So maybe if you could ask your dad, he knows the legends pretty well. I mean he still does legend story telling for the pa.. umm for Sam Uley and the guys, so I sometimes go. So I could ask him too, and I can ask Sam" Her voice fumbled slightly, she was going to say something else, starting with a p. She blushed slightly as she corrected herself.

"Sure" I looked quizzically at her; she had gotten real nervous suddenly.

I stood up grabbing my bag. I needed to leave; this place was driving me insane.

"Bye" I mumbled as I ran from her room and downstairs, I didn't say bye to her parents, they just snapped their heads up at me as I ran past and out the front door.

Kim was behind me, I could feel her.

I slowed down as I walked down the front path, then I froze completely as Kim's small voice hit me.

"I miss you Jade"

I shut my eyes as the familiar ache in my heart erupted. Stupid Kim. I knew this would happen, I stayed away because I didn't want to get upset over her betrayal. I kept my eyes shut as I took another step forward toward her gate. Trying to ignore the little voice of reason in my head telling me to go back and talk to her.

As I reached the gate the door slammed shut. I jumped slightly, biting back the ache, it died down. No, people just hurt you, relationships hurt. I was already living on the edge of being hurt by hanging around with Jason. That was as far as my relationships could go.

I walked through the gate, forcing my legs to walk harder and faster away from Kim's house. The ache in my chest fading more and more with every step.

* * *

_Let me know what you think_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"Honey, you want dinner?" My dad was staring at me from the kitchen, the lowered stove Sam Uley had fitted to make it easier for dad to cook. Saint Sam.

"No" My blunt reply was normal now, my dad didn't wince anymore or answer back. He just nodded.

"Sam Uley rang, said Kim and you are doing a project on the legends, we are having a bonfire this weekend if you want to come, I will be talking through some of them, I could touch up on why they are still important" He was trying to build a conversation with me but Sam Uley's name just angered me.

Everything in our life now revolved around Sam Uley. He was a prick, but no one else saw him that way. To me he would always be a prick, he used to date Seth's older sister, Leah but then he got with her cousin Emily and broke Leah's heart, so to me, he's a prick.

"Maybe" I went back to watching the TV, I wouldn't go, but if I said there was a slight chance I would go he would most likely stop talking to me.

"I think you should, you can spend time with Jacob, you two rarely see each other now"

I looked up from the TV and stared at my dad. He looked desperate as he stared back at me. His eyes were sad, they were always sad, since the day my mom died.

"Dad" I snapped, he was always pushing Jacob on me, go see Jacob, go give this to Jacob, go ask Jacob this. He couldn't leave it alone.

He sighed and went back to cooking. I shut my eyes, thinking back to when my family was whole and happy.

And then the day it got ripped apart in a stupid split second. The split second that led me to the miserable life I now lived.

The day my mom decided to take me to Port Angeles to get some new clothes. She had been driving carefully, it was raining out. We were driving and singing alone to music, a car came from nowhere, smashing into my mom's side of the car, killing her instantly. The driver was drunk; he lived while my mom died. He got a few years in prison while I got a lifetime without her. I was pulled from the car before it caught fire. Not even a week after the funeral Rebecca left for her second year at college and never came back.

And not a month after she left my dad got into a boating accident while fishing; and he lost use of his legs. Rachel couldn't handle caring for him so she left too. Leaving two 13 year olds alone with a dad who could barely do anything. I switched then, from my happy self to more bitchy, less friendly and cheery. I kept myself to myself, but I was nowhere near as bad as I became after Kim and I fell out. I started getting into fights, relying solely on Jason. I knew his friends where the wrong crowd, the crowd that did badly in school and spent weekends doing drugs and drinking. But Jason was the only person, who could handle my moods, and so he stuck by me and I stuck with him.

Then two months ago, Jacob got angry whilst out with Bella Swan, came home in a rage and went missing for two weeks, he came back bigger and angrier. He barely spoke to me after that. I was angry before he left but I could handle it, Jacob knew how to cheer me up when I felt sad or depressed. Then he left, it flipped me, I hung out more with Jason's friends, Jacob got angrier and angrier at me until we got into a huge blow out fight which ended in precious Sam Uley dragging Jake away from me in a fit of uncontrollable shakes. I turned even bitchier and even angrier at those in my life.

And now Rachel came back, acting like she hadn't done anything wrong. Acting like I was the one in the wrong, like I had caused my family to rip apart by my bitchiness. She caused my bitchiness in the first place; she left a little girl when she needed her big sister the most. For that, I could never forgive her.

It was Thursday, only one more day until the weekend and I could be free from the bitchy glares of the people at school. Free of the constant stares from my brother.

* * *

Friday, , I sighed as I walked back into my house after the long day of school. Throwing myself down on the sofa I shut my eyes.

"Jade, I am leaving now, are you coming?" My dad was next to Rachel, his voice brought me from my light sleep, and they both looked at me apprehensive, as if waiting for my outburst for waking me up.

I stared up at them, unsure, dad looked hopeful, even a little excited as I sat up. I hadn't seen him look anything other than sad for ages, it lifted the constant ache in my chest slightly.

"It would help with your project, Leah Clearwater will be there" Dad smiled lightly at me.

Leah, I hadn't seen her for months. I hadn't gone to her dad's funeral, I hadn't been able to face it.

"Uhh, ok" I replied bluntly and Rachel let out a sigh of relief which I met with a blank look. She smiled and mouthed "thank you" at me before wheeling my dad outside, he had a smile on his face, a huge smile.

I stood up, grabbing one of Jacobs jumpers and followed them out. It was cold, and just because I was currently not speaking with my brother, did not mean I could no longer steal his oversized clothes. I chucked it on and it drowned me, looking like a dress over my skinny jeans.

I sat in silence in the back of the car as Rachel drove carefully to the beach. As we pulled up I could see the fire roaring, people bustling around it.

I got out and followed slowly behind my dad and Rachel, Jacob was sat with Bella Swan, I hadn't seen her in years. She had been back for a while but I hadn't been to see her. Our families were close when we were kids and I spent most summers with her and her dad.

Jacob looked up at me as I walked around Rachel, he frowned slightly before nodding to himself, a smirk appeared on his tanned and suddenly older face. Bella looked up at me, she frowned like Jacob had, then smiled and stood up.

"Jade, I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?" She walked closer to me and I could feel everyone turn suddenly watching my reaction.

"Bella, I'm good thank you, you?" My voice was blank still, even though I tried to sound less angry, she had technically done nothing wrong.

"Yeah good, just crashing tribal gatherings, you know the usual" She smiled slightly, she seemed a little awkward.

"Yeah me too"

I smiled as nicely as I could master and she turned back to sit next to Jacob, who looked a little shocked that I had managed a decent conversation with someone that didn't end in a punch flying or an insult.

I raised a eyebrow at him challengingly and he looked away suddenly.

I looked around, everyone had gone back to talking to one another, Leah was sat staring into the fire, and she looked pissed off. I liked her already.

I walked over, plonking myself next to her. she looked at me, a grin formed on her beautiful face.

"Mmm, old man finally forced you here did he?"

"I have a school project on the stupid legends, he thought it would be good for me to hear them. Who forced you here?"

Her eyes flickered to Sam Uley who was staring at us, he dropped his gaze quickly to his lap and Leah let out a long breath.

"Prick" I mumbled it quietly but Leah's sad look turned to a smile.

"Not part of the Sam Uley fan club either?" She looked at me, her own voice small as if whispering.

"Hell no, Saint Sam over there can shove his all mighty attitude where the sun doesn't shine for all I care" I thought whispered it but a few guys sat around us started spluttering with laughter that they tried covering up as coughs, I looked up and Sam was glaring at me.

I smiled sweetly back at him as Leah started giggling next to me.

"I like you, you got balls" She nudged me slightly.

"Why thank you, most people don't appreciate my brilliant bluntness" I smiled back at her.

I looked back up as my Dad coughed, clearing his throat signalling he was ready to begin. I glanced around, Kim was snuggled into Jared, but her eyes were focused on me. Everyone else's eyes were focused on my dad, I stopped at Embry, his skin shone in the orange light flickering from the fire. It emphasised the beautiful toned muscles in his arms, the soft shapes of abs beneath his white t-shirt, his head was turned to my dad, but I could make out the soft plumpness of his lips, the natural blush that formed on his cheek bones and the smooth way his cropped hair fell softly across his forehead. His head snapped around toward me and I dropped my glance from his, before looking directly at my dad again.

Why was I noticing Embry so much? He was just Embry. Well no, he wasn't, he had changed, like my brother, but Embry was more beautiful, his skin the perfect tanned tone, and his size was more natural and sculpted than the other boys. I shook my head. I was being an ass. I looked back to my dad, forcing myself to pay attention as he talked about how we came from wolves and something about cold people.

"Jade, Jade, come on" I was being shaken, the soft voice of my sister following each shake.

I opened my eyes slowly, the fire had been put out, and I felt cold.

"Jade, come on, you fell asleep, no way your passing your project if you fall asleep half way through the legends" She smiled, trying to be playful but I glared at her and stood up.

"Whatever" My blunt voice made her smile drop and she rolled her eyes before stomping back over to Paul who glared at me.

I glanced at Kim who was walking to a truck with Jared, she smiled lightly at me, and I ignored it, shooting my head down to the sand as I walked to Rachel's car.

"You know, if it's possible I think these guys dislike you as much as they dislike me" Leah laughed slightly as she walked past me.

I nodded at her; she smiled before waving and jumping in her mom's car with Seth who looked at me, hopeful for a smile. He didn't get one, just a blank stare which made his own happy smile fade as he sulked into the back seat.

The wary looks of Jacob, Quil and Sam Uley followed me all the way to Rachel's car, I looked around, Embry had his back turned to me, and he was talking to Bella.

Something twanged in me, in my stomach, jealousy.

What the hell, jealous of what? Your brother's friend talking to your brothers other friend?

I was being an ass; I needed to get away from these people. They were making me weird.

* * *

_Let me know what you think _


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight**

**Before you read, this chapter contains slight reference and use of weed, which i do not condone in any way shape or form, it just fitted with annoying Jacob. Also uses one F word which i try to keep from my T rated stories but it is a song lyric of a song i use and so it is used once in this one chapter. Just a little pre warning for people who may not like these :D **

* * *

"Be at yours in 20" Jason's voice chimed down the phone.

The phone clicked off and I walked to my room, tugging on my tight skinny jeans, a slightly baggy beige top that fell off one shoulder and my white converse. Leaving my hair in a messy bun with bangs sweeping my face. I touched up my make up slightly before the sound of Jason's horn blasted outside a few times. I rolled my eyes, he was such an impatient ass.

Running out of my small empty house I glanced up, Jason was waving madly at me from the driver's seat of his Jeep. Jonah was in the front seat so I scooted myself in the back.

"Sup!" Jonah reached back and fist pumped me while Jason winked at me from his mirror.

They were dressed in their usual jeans and tops, hooded jumpers and flat peak caps turned backwards. Trying to look cool, most often than not they failed in their quest to look hot and casual, I never told them this, although a nice person probably would have.

Jason did his usual asshole driving to the beach, skidding to a halt metres from where my dad was sat with the rest of the cult group around a big bonfire, I had completely forgot they were here tonight, they were here last night too but apparently they needed yet another bonfire tonight. They all glanced up as Jason's car screeched to a stop and 212 by Azealia Banks blared from the speakers. The dirty version. I cringed as the song blasted out of my open window and my dad's head snapped to the car.

I jumped out and was swiftly followed by Jonah, the music was still blaring and I realised Jason was sat in the driver's seat still, texting someone. Please turn it off. I cringed more as the song got to the C word. Jonah laughed as he realised my dad was sat metres from us watching us.

The music cut out but Jason's car door slammed shut and his loud voice was in attempt to rap mode as he walked toward Jonah and I.

"I'm fuckin with you cutie-q, what's your dick like homie ? What are you into? What the run dude? Where do you wake up? tell your bitch keep hating, I'm the new one too huh? See I remember you when you were the new young face but you do like to slumber don't you? Now your boo up too hun, I'm a ruin you c" I slapped my hand over his mouth before the last word came out and Jonah let up a fit of laughter behind me.

"Oi I was on a roll" Jason pushed my hand from his mouth and glared down at me.

"Yeah and my dad was about to roll on over here and whoop your ass if you said another freaking swear word" I pointed to my dad who looked ready to blow with anger, a few of the steroid freaks were holding in laughter at Jason's filthy attempted rap.

"Ohhhhh" Jason squinted slightly and waved awkwardly at my dad who didn't return the wave.

Well this was awkward. Jonah was still laughing as I pulled on Jason and headed toward our group across the beach, and away from my dad.

"Eeek hey Jade!" Suzie was already drunk, this girl breathes alcohol I swear, she is always drunk.

I didn't even know how these guys got all this alcohol, every store within a 10 mile radius of this place knew we were all only 16, but they still managed to find cheap crappy alcohol somewhere.

"Hey" I waved over at her and the other girls but walked with Jason to the boys, I preferred them.

I glanced around at the other group on the beach; my dad was still watching me, a sad glint in his eyes that shone in the fiery flame of their bonfire. I looked down, I hated the sad look my dad had.

"Happy Friday!" Jason smiled as he knocked back his second beer. I just laughed as he tore me from my stare at the floor.

Jonah was sorting out music on the ipod player they bought, Kings of Leon, Sex on fire came on. Jason immediately started singing alone, he thinks he's good, he's really not; I just don't have the heart to tell him. I mean, yeah I am a bitch to most people, but not Jason, Jason's my baby.

"Damn girl, your brother is fine" Suzie's drunken slur echoed across from the roaring fire, I looked up, her eyes were staring behind me and I turned.

I rolled my eyes, she was staring right at my stupid brother who was currently wearing the tightest top I have ever seen on a guy. Show off. Arrogant show off.

"Sure he is" I huffed and gulped down some of Jason's beer.

"He sure is, believe me, I would do anything to jump him" She carried on and I rolled my eyes again.

I had this constantly, just because my brother was big and muscled, he was suddenly "fine" to every girl in our school. Before he had suddenly grown and cropped his long thick hair he was just plain old Jacob, but now he was "damn fine". I shook my head at her and stood up. She smiled, knowing she had pissed me off.

"Chill out Jade, stop being so uptight" She winked, she loved riling me up.

"I'm not uptight, just bored of this conversation" I smiled sweetly back at her , my voice was bitter though, I rolled my eyes as I turned back to the group of guys who were huddled trying to be secretive about the weed they were rolling.

"Guys, I don't think you could be more obvious if you danced around screaming that you had that stuff on you" I slapped the back of Jason; he turned and grinned at me.

"If your brother and his steroid taking friends left us alone once in a while maybe we wouldn't need to be so obviously careful" Jason smirked as he said it and his eyes shot to the group of over sized boys up the beach from us.

I followed his gaze again, frowning as I saw Rachel and Jacob looking over at me, talking deeply and nodding at one another. I rolled my eyes again, stupid siblings. Then I saw my dad, he was talking to Sam Uley but they both stopped and looked over at me.

"Want some?" Jason was waving a joint in my face and I glanced back to my brother, he had tensed and was scowling at me. I smiled; well I know one way to piss him off.

"Sure why not" I grabbed it from Jason and took a long drag, my eyes firmly set on my brother as I did. He started shaking; Rachel pulled at him and was talking, her lips moving fast over her words.

I smiled, well, if he insisted on stalking me, that's what he gets. I waved at him as Rachel succeeded in pulling him backwards toward Sam Uley, the leader of the La Push cult.

"You really wind him up don't you" Jason was taking the joint from me, laughing as he watched the glare fest me and Jacob were having.

"I try" My voice was bitter.

"Cold bitch" He nudged me as he said it and smiled, he was playing but I knew part of it was the truth, I was a cold bitch.

I was the bitch of La Push, my friends were less than desirable, a mix of Forks kids and La push kids. Drank most weekends and got into fights at school, the group that most people stayed away from.

I turned to the music blasting from the portable iPod station in Max's lap, scrolling through his song list. I hate everything about you, Three Day's Grace. I cranked it up and smiled as the boys started jamming along to it.

I glanced back at the drunken girls; Suzie, Maya and Laura were doing shots around the fire, playing some drinking game. I preferred the boys to them, the boys were less annoying.

Jason's arm was around my shoulder and a cloud of smoke blew into my face.

I took the joint from him, taking a long drag. I usually didn't do this stuff, but if it pissed Jake off it was worth it.

He pulled me in, kissing my head before leaning down and taking a drag from the joint between my fingers.

"Jade get your ass here right now" I looked around at the angry voice of my brother, he was walking, no storming down the beach toward me, Sam Uley close behind him.

"Great, I hate your brother Jade" Jason let go of me and rolled his eyes as I handed the joint to him.

"Tell me about it" I turned and walked slowly toward Jacob, preparing myself for the shouting match that I knew was coming.

"What?" As I got close enough I spat it out at him, his eyes closed slightly, so he was scowling at me.

"What? What? You are 16 years old, on the beach, drinking and smoking drugs Jade. Dad is up there, show a little respect and not act like a complete psychotic bitch in front of him. I am taking you home right now" He went to reach for my hand but I pulled back.

"Screw you Jacob"

I glared at him, holding his scowl. He was such a hypocrite, he didn't care what I did. He had ran off for two weeks, coming back all hench and moody, hanging out with his own little gang. He full on stopped talking to me and now he thought it ok to watch everything I did and tell me exactly how much of a failure I was. Like I needed to be told. I knew I had changed, I used to be best friends with Kim, but I didn't even look at her anymore. I used to be liked; now I was hated by most people at school, I used to be close with my family, now I was barely home and when I was I ignored them.

"Jade, don't talk to me like that, now go home" He snarled through his teeth, his shaking getting worse.

"Don't tell me what to do Jacob, I am not one of your little followers" I closed the gap between us and he growled slightly.

"Jacob" Sam's voice was warning, his hand reached for Jacob's arm and pulled slightly.

"Yeah Jacob, run along now, Saint Sam wants you" I made a little hand movement shifting him away from me. His shaking got worse.

"Jade, quit it" This was Sam, he snarled at me, his eyes glaring down at me.

"Sorry Saint Sam, did I upset you. Are you not used to having someone not bow down at your almighty feet" I glared straight back at him and he growled.

"You're such a bitch Jade" Jacob spat the words at me like I was a piece of dirt on the floor.

"Damn straight I am"

"Jacob come on" Sam pulled him again while shooting me a glare and I looked past him, Rachel was looking across at us, she looked sad. Paul had his arms wrapped around her waist; he was glaring down at me, probably because I insulted his leader. My dad was watching our little scene, the sad glimmer that lived in his dark eyes all these years looked a little sadder in this moment.

Jacob walked backwards; I shot my glare at him, holding his stare. His shaking was violent now; Sam was dragging him back using so much force his face was turning red.

I shot a final glare before turning around and grabbing a beer from Jason, downing it ignoring the disappointed and sad looks I was getting from my dad behind me.

* * *

"Jade Arianna Black, get your ass down here right now" The harsh voice wasn't my dad's as I was expecting but Rachel's.

I groaned and flung myself from the comfort and safety of my bedroom, I had just climbed in through my window, why the window, I had no idea. I could have used the front door, it was light out anyway so obviously Rachel had seen me climbing in. It was 11am, I had been out all night. I stayed at Jason's, from being too drunk to come home and the fact that I wanted space from the constant tension I lived in.

"What?" I snapped as I rounded the corner to our living room. Paul was sat glaring at me from the sofa and Rachel was pacing, her hands on her hips, she looked like mom when mom was angry.

"You idiot. You complete utter idiot" She rounded on me, her face full of rage.

"What?" I repeated, more blunt than before.

"What? How about the fact that you are 16 years old, and you were in a car with a guy who drives like an asshole last night, then you start drinking, and then you smoke god damned drugs. Then you got back in the damned car, with the same boy who had been drinking and smoking, and left before any of us could stop you. Do you realise he could have crashed and killed you, you idiotic little girl" Her words were spiked with anger and hatred.

I glared at her. She was right about the last bit; I had stupidly got in the car with a drunken and slightly stoned Jason.

"And then what you said to your brother, act your age, he has done nothing wrong to you. And as for Sam, well how dare you, Sam is a nice guy, trying to help the tribe and you come along and throw insults like that at him. You need to learn some respect and manners"

The front door swung open and Jacob walked in, followed by Embry, Jared, Quil, Seth and Kim. They all stopped as they heard the shouting from Rachel. I laughed slightly, I sounded insane but I glared back at Rachel.

"Don't talks to me like you're my mom Rachel, what I do is nothing to do with you, you lost the right to have any say about how I live my life when you left me here all alone because you were too selfish to care about us. So don't act like you actually care and that you're actually going to stay around. We all know that when Paul leaves you for some other girl you will leave again"

Her hand came up and slapped me hard across the face, Paul flew up from the sofa and pulled her back slightly.

"Rachel" Jacob growled behind me and I stumbled backwards a second.

"Screw you, screw the lot of you" My voice was acidic. I glared straight through her as tears formed in her eyes.

Spinning around I ran straight for the front door, pushing my way through the crowd of oversized boys, Kim's hand reached out to me but I pulled away from her and carried on.

"Jade stop!" Jacob yelled out after me but I ignored it, walking hurriedly down the pathway from our house and on to the main road.

I ran until my lungs felt like they would burst, I leant against a tree, my breathing was erratic.

Sliding down the tree I clutched my chest as the usual pain crept up from years of suppressed anger and tears. I breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly, calming the pain that rippled through my insides.

Rachel, stupid Rachel. I kicked my foot down into the grass beneath me. She could make a god damn nun swear, when she got on one, she was on it and she wouldn't let it go until she won. Obviously from the hardness of her slap, she had been battling with her anger with me for quite a while.

I sat for a while, going over everything in my head. The anger got worse as I went on and on, procrastinating my earlier actions. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled back. For once, maybe I should have accepted the telling off and gone to my room.

Respect, respect Sam Uley, the guy who took my brother from me. The guy who interfered in every aspect of my life. I felt more alone in this moment than I have ever felt, they all sit around, happy and together while I sit out, alone. Rachel still has Jacob, but I don't, I don't have my brother, I don't have either of my sisters and I don't have my best friend. All because of Sam's stupid little gang.

I stank of alcohol. I needed a shower. It was getting a bit dark, an owl hooted against the soft wind that blew through the trees and I jumped. I needed to go home. I stood up slowly, steadying myself against the tree.

It was freezing, I hadn't realised earlier, my legs hurt from tiredness. I had run pretty far out, I didn't recognise where I was. Crap. I pulled my phone out from my back pocket. I flicked it on, dead. Super great, double crap.

I looked around, the sky was getting darker with each minute I stood there. The owl hooted again, then some leaves rustled and a bird flapped suddenly from one of the trees that loomed over me.

Safe to say, I was crapping myself.

The tree's rustled again, and then a bush to my left started growling. Growling, a bush?

I jumped as I realised it wasn't the bush that growled. The leaves started shaking violently and I stumbled backward, the growl erupted again, followed by another growl.

I kept walking back, I hit something hard and turned around, jumping slightly as I looked straight at a tree. I was such a wimp.

The growling got louder as the bush shook again, I shut my eyes as something came flying from the bundle of leaves. Growls and snarls following snapping sounds.

"Ahhh" I couldn't keep my squeal in as fear shook through my usually emotionless body.

The noise stopped, heavy breathing echoed violently around the silent night air, my heavy breathing.

Something whimpered, like a dog. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up, two huge bears, no wolves, well bear sized wolves were staring at me.

"Oh god" I breathed out frantically as I stumbled further into the tree behind me.

One of the wolves stepped forward slightly, but the other one nudged it and shook its head. I blinked, had I actually just seen that? It shook its head?

I looked over the huge bodies, one was a deep chocolate brown, he cocked his head at me as I stared at his face, his tongue was hanging from his mouth like a cute puppy. He didn't look angry, or like he wanted to eat me. The other one whimpered slightly and I looked across, he was grey with black spots trailing his huge torso, I followed the trail of spots until they reached the top of its head. My eyes fell onto the wolves. His breathing seemed to stop; his pants weren't making any noise anymore. He stumbled backwards slightly as an emotion I didn't recognise seemed to cross its beautiful brown eyes.

That's when it hit me, I felt like I was falling. Everything around me shattered like shards of glass as I stood there, falling.

All the anger inside me lifted, the feeling of complete relaxation hit me as I fell, harder and faster, wind whipped around my face as I fell. I could hear voices, a man, telling me he loved me, giggling, my giggles that I hadn't heard for so long, a man's voice again, shouting at me, shaking me and telling me to look at myself, babies giggles, then nothing, I felt empty. The shattering scene around me slowed down, piecing itself back together. I stood there, the emptiness sitting heavily in my chest.

I staggered and clutching at the tree behind me but it didn't support me, it wasn't there, the only thing keeping me stood upright was those eyes, the deep brown eyes that stared at me with such intensity.

The wolves growled suddenly, not at me it just growled and shook its head, its eyes leaving mine as they did I fell, not how I felt before, I actually fell and landed on the floor with a sharp thud. The other wolf seemed to whistle, my head snapped to it, yep it whistled.

They both looked at each other, and then back at me; the grey wolf shook its head again, snapping it upwards before letting out an ear splitting howl.

"URGH" I covered my ears desperately trying to stop the sharp pain hitting my ear drums.

The wolf stopped and looked down at me before running for the trees, the chocolate brown wolf followed, another howl let up. Oh crap, they are getting their pack to come eat me.

I stumbled to my feet shaking; the empty feeling had gone, replaced by confusion as my shaking legs ran through the trees.

I whipped my head around desperately looking for something I recognised, I pushed harder, not looking back until I felt my feet hit the hard road. I stopped, doubling over and gasping heavily.

I looked around, I was near my house, I could see the little turning to my house a bit down the road. A howl sounded again behind me and I jumped, sprinting down the road with such force I felt sick. Running up the muddy track to my house I threw myself through the front door.

Paul and Rachel were sat on the sofa cuddling while my dad was sat in the wheelchair, they all snapped their heads at me as I fell in through the front door gasping. Rachel flew to her feet.

"Jade what's wrong?" She looked a little frantic as I stood there trying to calm my breathing, my hands were shaking wildly and I held a finger up, shh'ing her while I stood trying to calm myself down.

"Wolves" I finally panted it out after about 5 minutes of being stood there.

"What?" Paul's head snapped up, his eyes weren't the glare I was used to, more surprised.

"Wolves, wolves, two wolves, growling, biting each other, then it whistled, then it looked at me, and howled and ran off to get its pack to kill me, but I ran" I panted it frantically and Paul shot a strange look at Rachel who shrugged.

My dad laughed awkwardly.

"Well good thing they didn't eat you eyy" He was laughing still as my breathing calmed. I frowned at him.

"They could have actually killed me dad" My voice was angry, my dad wasn't taking me seriously.

"Well, they didn't so hey ho, off to work I go" Paul stood up and clapped his hands at me before running outside.

I stared in disbelief as Rachel smiled at me and ran out after him.

What? I shook my head at my dad who smiled at me.

I know I've been a bitch and what not lately, but the blatant lack of care about my life shocked me. I just told them, two wolves nearly ate me and they all just laughed.

So my family obviously would not care if I were killed. I glared a final glare at my dad and stormed to my room, making a show of slamming my door shut as I went. Stupid idiot family, stupid Paul.

I threw myself back, trying to be angry but it faded, the anger faded, I couldn't keep those eyes from my mind, those deep brown eyes that seemed to go on forever. That made me forget the anger I felt within me, they calmed me down, comforted me. The voices I heard, the man, he spoke with so much love, even when he was yelling. I shivered, a tingle running down my spine and the voice.

The eyes of the wolf, they soothed me. I felt like I had lost my mind, finally lost it.

* * *

_Thank you to my first two reviews, Lightbabe and Lolli, it means a lot so I thought I would post another chapter for you to show my appreciation :D _

_Let me know what you think_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight

* * *

I peeped one of my eyes open, glancing around my room. It was empty. I sighed in relief, Rachel and Jacob had been taking it in turns to come in and stare at me through the night. They thought I was asleep, but I wasn't, I couldn't sleep. Stuff bugged me; the eyes of that wolf bugged me, Rachel's harsh slap bugged me, the ongoing issue of my absent brother bugged me, everything bugged me.

But the wolf was the worst, the way his eyes made me feel and the voices in my head. I was insane; people were telling me constantly that I was losing my mind. And now, I finally am. I have lost it.

I threw the blanket off myself and ran to the bathroom, dodging my dad's stare down the corridor as I flew through the door and chucked myself in the less than warm shower. Jacob had obviously used all the hot water.

Showering quickly I ran back to my bedroom, doing my usual dance trying to keep warm as I chucked on some light skinny jeans that I rolled up slightly, my white converse, a white top and my black leather jacket. Tying my long hair in a loose side plait I chucked some mascara on and left the safety of my room to face the awkward tension I knew would be waiting for me from the unresolved argument I had with Rachel.

I crept slowly down the hallway and poked my head around the corner, peering into the kitchen. My dad was sat by his lowered stove cooking pancakes, his head turned and saw me poking my own head around the door. He laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Your safe, she stayed at Paul's last night" His gruff voice chuckled again.

Well obviously she had stayed out, when things get tough she leaves, it's what my sisters do best.

I nodded and walked in to the kitchen as my dad plated up a pancake and handed it to me. I took it and smile slightly.

"Thanks" The smile wasn't in my voice; my voice was still blank and curt.

"Honey, can we talk?" My dad broke through the silence as I took my last bite of pancake.

I looked up; he was staring at me, the way he stares when he wants a heart to heart. He looked slightly awkward, but slightly red eyed like tears were coming. I knew this look well, this was the look he gave me when he told me mom died in the hospital, the look when he said my sisters had left and the look he gave me when he explained Jacob had left to do work for the "tribe".

"Well, as Jason isn't here yet I suppose I have nothing else to do" I sounded bored and sarcastic. I did not want a heart to heart, I hated heart to hearts.

"Look, I know things seem weird for you and you don't understand what's going on with your brother right now, but everything will be ok. It won't always be like this. He is still Jacob you know, just a little bigger and slightly more angrier. Sam Uley is not a bad man, he is helping Jacob a lot and the other boys, he could help you if you tried, and he's good with young people. He could talk to you about your problems, you might actually like him and you would love Emily"

He smiled slightly at me. I nodded and took a swig of my orange juice.

They all thought I was angry because Jacob was friends with Sam. I wasn't, it was more than that. It was the hugs I never got when mom died, the fact no one told me my sisters were leaving. The fact that no one told me my dad was in an accident until Rachel dropped him home in a wheelchair before she grabbed her bags and left. But, no, only now do people realise I may actually be upset about something and they put it down to Sam freaking Uley.

Slamming my cup down on the side I stood up, grabbed my bag and stormed from the house. Once again, my life being revolved around Uley. And as for his precious Emily well she could suck it too.

As I got outside Jason's Jeep pulled up, Jonah was in there again. I hopped in and did the usual fist pump with Jonah who already looked stoned out of his face and the usual wink from Jason, who looked sober thankfully and promptly started rapping along to whatever crap he had blaring from his stereo.

I glanced back at my house, my dad was on the porch, watching as we drove away. His head was in his hands, like he was crying. A little ache ran in my heart but I shook it off.

* * *

"Ahhh give me a smile, tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle" Jason was stood next to me tickling my cheek like I was a baby and speaking in a baby voice.

It was lunch and I hadn't even smirked all day or made a blunt comment to anyone, so Jason thought he should try stir some emotion in me.

"One smile, come on come on come on" He kept poking my cheek.

Annoyance built up within me, one more poke and I would kill him. One more baby voiced whine and I would rip him apart.

"Ahhhhh tickley tickley tickley" He tickled my ribs and I launched at him, he caught me and picked me up as I laid playful hits into him.

"YES a reaction!" He fist pumped the air as he sat me down and I couldn't hold in a slight laugh.

Jason always got me to smile, he found it easy, whereas everyone else in the world found it hard to get a simple hello from me.

"You are infuriatingly immature" I rolled my eyes at him as Jonah and Maya walked up to us and we all took off toward the lunch hall.

"And you are an infuriatingly pissy bitch, but I love you all the same" He pushed me slightly but me being a small person went flying and smacked into what resembled a metal wall. It didn't budge as I flew into it.

"Jason!" I screeched as he laughed and reached to grab me back.

"I am going to kill you!" I turned to hit him but my eyes flashed across the person I had flown into.

I glanced back up at the big wall of flesh. Sam Uley. Obviously. Why was he here? He's like 21 does he not have a job or a life of some sort?

"Hmm, I think someone misses his teen years. Hanging out with kids and now coming to high school again" I smiled sarcastically at him as he glared down at me.

Jacob walked from behind Sam and shot me a glare.

"Sorry dude, I pushed her, she didn't mean to fly into you" Jason's voice piped up behind me, the laughter was gone and he sounded a little frightened.

"No worries" Sam's voice was low and gruff as he said it, his stare not leaving mine.

"Jade just go" Jacob looked at me, his glare had gone and he seemed to be frowning at me.

I looked back at him blankly. I wasn't doing anything wrong so he couldn't have a go at me.

Jason tugged my arm slightly and I walked backwards, Jacob's frown watched me closely. Then his eyes shot to Jonah who had obviously skipped first lessons and smoked yet more weed, he giggling to himself about a bunny rabbit.

Anger flew up within me and I turned ready to let rip on my brother.

But I stopped in silence as I noticed Embry and Quil walking up, Quil spotted me first and bowed his head down quickly and nudged Embry who came to a complete halt right beside Jacob. Sam let out an almighty sigh that sounded slightly angry.

I looked up at him, and it happened again. The falling feeling, it wasn't as intense as last night, but I could feel it, that emptiness in my chest, then a new emotion, longing, longing to touch him.

I shook myself slightly, I was staring into his eyes, deep brown eyes that seemed to never end. I knew those eyes; those eyes had annoyed me in my sleep. Embry staring back at me, I frowned as flashes of emotion ran through his eyes, love, concern, anger, annoyance, love again and his eyes turned darker as he looked over me, longing almost. The emotions spoke out to me, like I knew how to read each one even though to other people it probably looked like we were just staring blankly.

"You are kidding me?" Jacobs angry voice ripped us from our constant staring. I snapped my eyes back to him and he was shaking slightly.

"No, no and no. Not in a million years. Why was I not told? Is that why your here?" Jacob turned on Sam and Sam nodded slightly before trying to pull Jacob from the hallway.

I looked back to Embry, he was shooting looks between Jacob, the floor and then me. He seemed nervous.

"You stay away from her Call, it is not happening, not now, not ever. Got it?" Jacob snarled at Embry as his shakes got worse.

Embry looked back at me, the previous look of love or whatever it was, was gone and in its place anger shook through his deep eyes. I winced slightly, it seemed so sharp coming from him.

"Well, that works for me. Not like I wanted it to happen, especially not with her" Embry snarled his own words back out at Jacob. The words hurt, they were obviously talking about a girl. I had no idea who though. But the words Embry spoke shook through me, causing an ache that I quickly shook off.

Jacob seemed to get angrier and his shaking got worse, before I could say anything Sam had dragged him down the school hall and out of the front door.

Quil looked at me quickly, I was frowning. He smiled slightly before running off after Sam and Jacob, Embry glanced up, his face conflicted, pain and anger were flaming in his eyes and I winced again as he turned and stalked from the hallway in his own barrel of shakes.

"Your brothers fine, but damn is he weird" Maya's voice popped up beside the still giggling Jonah. Jason was staring at the door, frowning as I was.

I nodded and turned, walking to the lunch hall. The words Embry spoke shuffled around my head, _especially not with her. _

I had no idea who they meant but something hurt inside me. It's like I could feel myself building another wall around my heart, this one labelled Embry.

* * *

**Ahhh thank you for your follows, faves, views and the first 7 reviews :) Keep it up :) xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**i do not own twilight**

* * *

**Embry pov**

"And then what you said to your brother, act your age, he has done nothing wrong to you. And as for Sam, well how dare you, Sam is a nice guy, trying to help the tribe and you come along and throw insults like that at him. You need to learn some respect and manners"

Rachel's harsh voice hit us as we walked toward the house, Jacob stopped and rolled his eyes.

"Great" He mumbled and I laughed slightly.

Jared, Quil and Seth all laughed with me as Kim looked at us all like we were crazy as we walked through the front door to the small house. I stopped as I took in the scene in front of me, Jade, who I had barely seen in the last month was stood glaring at Rachel, who was pacing back and forth the living room, her hands on her hips. She looked just like Jacobs mom, I smiled slightly. This would be fun to watch. Paul was sat on the sofa anticipating the brutal attack Jade was waiting to launch on Rachel.

She laughed, her laugh was beautifully bitter, it sent shivers through me.

"Don't talks to me like you're my mom Rachel, what I do is nothing to do with you, you lost the right to have any say about how I live my life when you left me here all alone because you were too selfish to care about us. So don't act like you actually care and that you're actually going to stay around. We all know that when Paul leaves you for some other girl you will leave again"

Her blunt voice shook a little half way through her rant but she regained her bitchy bite by the end. I smirked at the sound of it, my eyes were fixed on her back, and she had always been like this. But she had got worse lately, she used to just be fiery and funnily blunt with people when she wanted to be. But now her soft fire that only made appearances now and then was a permanent angry flame. She constantly bitched out people, was in no end of fights with Jacob, and Sam, and at school she made it a regular occurrence to fight with other girls before ditching with her stoner friends. I was still staring at her as Rachel's hand came up, slapping her hard across her soft tanned cheek. I winced as did the other boys in the room, but mine was worse, like it actually hurt me as Rachel's harsh hand came smashing into Jade's small cheek.

She was a small girl, height wise, she was like 5'5 maybe, but her body was amazing, she was slim always had been, but lately her hips and ass had grown out slightly, giving her perfect curves.

Jacob growled Rachel's name from next to me and I slapped myself internally for standing here checking Jacob's sister out.

Rachel began crying as Jade slurred out "screw you" in such a bitter tone it made me wince again. The girl knew how to give insults I will give her that one.

She turned and ran past us without looking up; her soft scent of vanilla hit me as she whirled past. The urge to follow her built up within me but I bit it back. If I followed her, I would be the next victim and I could not be assed to deal with her.

"Oh my god, I hit her" Rachel started sobbing into Paul as he glared at the door that Jade had flew from.

"Rachel, she didn't deserve that. She's just a kid" Jacob growled at Rachel as she continued to sob.

"She's the same age as you" Jared frowned at Jacob.

"Whatever. Rachel just fix it" Jacob growled again before running from the house.

I looked around; Kim looked ready to cry as well.

"Ice queen strikes again" Quil smirked as he turned and walked from the house.

"That girl sure knows how to deliver a line though, gave me chills" Seth shook his head as we made our way through the trees to Sam's.

"She's going through stuff" Kim's little voice piped up.

"Sure, constant PMS" Jared laughed again and Kim shot him a glare.

"She is a bitch Kim, she has lost it. She used to be sweet and kind, now she does drugs and drinks and shit. She is crazy" I added in to the conversation now.

However hot I thought she was, she was a psycho.

"Remember you used to have the biggest crush on her" Quil smacked my arm and laughed.

I rolled my eyes, yeah, I used to stare at pictures of her on my computer for hours, and I would go to Jakes house nearly every day just to see her. She never paid attention to me though, just smiled and nodded. But now I can't stand her, total nut job. My thoughts are forever full of Jacob thinking of her and how much she pisses him off. Then there's the Sam thing, she constantly bitches Sam out when all he does is help us. And the way she talks to us, and Billy, her own dad. Like we are shit on the floor.

"Maybe the problem isn't her, maybe it is stuff that no one has bothered to ask her about. Maybe she just needs a friend" Kim snapped at us as we reached Sam's yard.

"That's rich coming from the girl who upped and left her for a boy"

We turned at the bitter voice of Leah who was storming from the house toward the trees, she shot Kim a glare before running and leaping into a phase. I turned to look back at Kim, she looked ready to cry again as she turned and stormed back toward the road.

* * *

"Why do I get stuck with you all the time, I am sick of hearing about how amazing Claire was at potty training" I whined internally as I stalked back through the trees of La Push, patrol with Quil was always full of stories of Claire.

"Shut it" Quil snapped at me.

I growled back.

"No it pisses me off dude, I don't care if the kid can wipe her own ass or not"

"I said shut it" he nudged into my side with his nose and I swiped for him.

"Bring it Embry!" He snapped to bite me and I growled jumping out of the way and falling into a bush.

We started swiping, growling and biting at one another as we rolled through the bush, cutting ourselves on branches as we went.

"Ahh" A small squeak echoed around us and we both stopped and looked around.

Jade Black was stood back against a tree with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Shit" Quil whimpered slightly and I snorted before looking around.

She just had to be out here, had to stumble across us. Well ok we stumbled across her but not the point.

"Oh god" Her frightened voice shook through me as she took us in, her eyes were glued on Quil.

Something pushed my feet forward and she fumbled backwards nervously, Quil nudged me, shaking his head.

"No dude, she's scared enough, Jake will go bat crazy if she scare her to death" He looked back at her, her eyes were looking down at the floor.

Then they shot back up to Quil, looking over his body her eyes grew more with fear. She was beautiful, how she was related so closely with Jake I had no idea.

"Bit too interested in her there Embry" Quil piped up teasing me.

"Oh screw you, she's good looking and even you know it" I teased back as she continued staring at Quil.

"No amounts of good looks will make up for her bitchiness though, still annoys the hell out of me"

I agreed with him, she was annoying. I looked back at her as her eyes scanned over me, falling closely to my eyes before snapping directly onto my stare at her.

Everything stopped, her hazel eyes beat down on me as the scene around me started smashing to a million pieces. I felt like I was floating, like her stare was keeping me here, she was keeping me here. Her eyes searched mine as I fell; it was like I was falling from earth. Everything around me was gone; it was just me and her. My Jade. I needed her, I needed to be with her, protect her, and take her pain away. Her pain, it was eating through me as I looked down on her. She was hurt. Why was she hurt? I needed to stop it, to help her.

"Oh shit" Quil's voice snapped me from her stare, I looked around at him.

"You are a dead man Embry" He shook his head slightly.

My body was numb, I looked back as Jade stumbled into the tree behind her. She looked frightened.

Crap, I imprinted on Jake's messed up bitch of a sister.

Anger flooded through me, I didn't want this. I wanted a normal girl, a girl who was capable of loving someone, of loving me. She wasn't, she hated everyone. She hated me, she always glared at me. Jake would kill me. Sam would kill me. Billy would kill me. Everyone would kill me. She couldn't be around the pack, she hated them all. I imprinted on a girl I could never have. I couldn't love someone who was so bitter toward my brothers. I looked back at her, she looked confused and scared. Part of me wanted to reach out, I half stepped forward but stopped myself. I could fight this. I didn't want to imprint. I wanted to choose. And I would never choose her, she was gorgeous, but she was such a bitch. I couldn't live with that, being her punch bag when she felt like crap.

I did not want this.

"Well you better start wanting it, you can't deny an imprint Embry" Quil's voice popped up again.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." My anger got too much and I looked up, letting out an almighty howl, the loudest I had ever done.

"Urgh" Jade's little cry stopped me for a second, I glanced at her, she was covering her ears. It was hurting her.

Good. I hope it hurt. She had ruined my life with one simple look. I turned my head up and howled again.

"Dude come one, we need to leave" Quil nudged me again and we ran toward the trees. I didn't bother looking back.

"What's up? What's happened?" Sam's frantic voice filled our heads.

Quil replayed him everything as I ran hard to his house.

"Oh crap" Sam sighed.

Yeah. Oh crap.

* * *

_You can't deny an imprint. The pull is too strong. Maybe you can change her. She can be a nice girl. You wouldn't have imprinted on her if she wasn't the right one for you, maybe she just needs some buttering up and she could be all flowery and nice. _

I mimicked the voices of Quil and Sam over and over as I stalked my way through school. Stupid freaking wolf crap, first off, I was now forced to a girl I had never even had a conversation with and secondly, said girl was potentially a manic depressive.

"Dude, enough with the downer of a mood, you're as bad as her" Quil laughed next to me.

What an ass. Why did Sam get a nice girl who everyone loves, Jared got a shy girl who hasn't got a mean bone in her body, Quil got a sweet little girl, Paul got Rachel, who was well, she was normal at least. And I get, a stoner girl who probably sleeps around with all the skater guys.

A growl built up in me, no she wasn't a slut. Hitting myself internally as jealously roared at me, the Jason guy. Was he her boyfriend?

"At least we know Billy isn't your dad now, that would be plain wrong"

I looked at Quil, really? He had to say that now? I guess he was right though. So it was Quil's dad or Sam's dad, my bet is Sam's dad.

"Whatever man"

I rounded the corner toward the lunch hall.

I swear when I hear the others thoughts about their girls they aren't like this. Maybe the imprint was wrong; maybe it was just a weird moment. I mean, yes I thought about her constantly, and dreamed about her, her beautiful eyes. But my thoughts were always blocked by the negative aura she let off. Eurgh, I want a normal girl. Jade makes me conflicted and I feel strange and on edge.

"Jason!"

"I am going to kill you" Her voice, it sent shivers down my spine and my head snapped up.

She was down the hall, turning to hit the Jason guy. Sam was stood behind her with Jacob, she had knocked into Sam. She turned slowly around and clocked Sam. She looked confused for a second.

"Hmm, I think someone misses his teen years. Hanging out with kids and now coming to high school again" Her bitchy voice was joined by a bitchy smile. I groaned. Why did she need to be such a cow to Sam? The protectiveness of my pack brother kicked in and anger spiked within me.

The Jason guy apologised for her while she glared at Sam.

"Jade just go "Jacob spoke nearly as bitterly as she did.

I could tell she was about to retaliate when her eyes scanned in on me and Quil as he nudged me. I halted as her eyes connected with mine again.

I was falling again, her eyes holding me in place. Her beautiful eyes filled my mind. I needed her. Screw her bitchiness, I could stick her mouth shut. I just needed her.

As she looked at me I could see the pain in her eyes, concern built up, what was wrong? Why was she so upset? I needed to comfort her. Then I remembered her comment to Sam, my alpha, anger stirred again, she was such a bitch. Then Jason stirred behind her, he annoyed me, he was always with her. She was seeing him. She already had a guy. Maybe she was a slut. She was a bitch so she could be a slut too. Eurgh. I hated this. I hated her. I hate imprints. I don't want one. I want to be me. Just me.

I looked over her curvy body, she was even more beautiful to me now. Her scent washed over me, her eyes searched mine again. Damn it. I tried fighting the longing in my chest. I couldn't, I couldn't fight it anymore.

"You are kidding me" Jacob growled from beside me, turning to glare at me.

Oh crap. I looked to Sam for help, he looked a little startled. Jake started babbling on at me, I didn't hear him, and my eyes were focused on Jade, her confused face. Jake stopped and I looked back at him, then at the floor. I couldn't look him in the eye.

"You stay away from her Call, it is not happening, not now, not ever. Got it" Jacob was shaking, the glare in his eye showing how much he wanted to kill me.

Why was I the one in the wrong? Why was he getting mad at me? I never asked for this. I never asked for her.

"Well, that works for me. Not like I wanted it to happen, especially not with her"

As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. I didn't mean it, maybe a little. Not really. I don't know. I felt so confused.

I glanced up at her, she was hurt. I had hurt her. Pain ran through me. I had added to her pain.

Jacob and Sam left, Quil pulled me slightly. I was shaking. I had hurt my imprint. I was confused; I didn't know how to feel about her.

I turned, walking quickly from the school. Her pain shooting through me as I ran for the trees and phased.

* * *

**Thought I would do a quick chapter for Embry's pov on the imprint :D **

**Thank you for the reviews, it makes me smile so much at how you all react to it, I love it :D xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own twilight

* * *

Embry hadn't been to school for a week. I don't know why I noticed. I just did.

Everyone was avoiding me more than usual, Jacob was constantly angry; I mean he was angry before but now it was constant and Rachel was staying out at Paul's more. I had obviously pushed their buttons somehow and this time gone too far. Although, it would be far more sweeter if I knew what I did.

"I'm going out with Charlie, do you need anything before I leave?"

I glanced over at my dad; Charlie was stood by the door, awkwardly smiling at me. The man was always so awkward.

Do I need anything? Hmm, there is a long long list of stuff I need, the main one would be a hug and for someone to tell me everything would be ok. But that was never going to happen. I shook my head and turned back to the TV, Desperate Housewives, if one thing cheered me up it was despo.

My dad huffed as his wheels squeaked through our front door. Alone again, I looked outside; it was kind of sunny I suppose. Not warm but not raining, sun poked through the cloudy sky.

Jacob was out with the guys. I had overheard him and Saint Sam having a fight the night before, something about Bella knowing about someone named Cullen all along and that Jacob couldn't see her anymore. I don't know, but it got pretty heated and my dad had to break it up, as much as a guy in a wheelchair can, which consisted mostly of him speaking in his soft voice begging them to stop, it stopped only when I got fed up of the shouting and turned my music on full blast, Sam went storming past my bedroom window shooting me a harsh look as he went which I returned with a quick wave of my middle finger.

I laughed to myself, he hates me so much. I'm not sure if it's the normal reaction to laugh when people hate you, but it was so fun annoying Sam that I laughed every time the anger flashed his face.

The shrill ringing of the house phone made me jump, I hated that thing, it always made me jump. I leapt up and grabbed it from its hook.

"Hello Black residence" I sarcastically grinned down the phone.

"Hello there Black residence, this is the Matthews residence, hoping if the youngest Black resident would kindly like to accompany me to the beach for a surf"

I laughed as Jason's crap English accent spoke down the phone to me.

"Of course she would dear sir, what time should she be ready and who is attending this said surf" I tried to copy the accent but failed, I was always goofier than usual with Jason, I needed to get out of this mad house.

"ooo ice princess sounds happy today, in 10 minutes, umm, myself, you, Maya, Jonah, Nathan, Max, Suzie, Laura and I think Luke"

Nathan, Luke, Laura and Max were from Forks high, all except Nathan were our age, Nathan was a senior. I didn't like Nathan, he always watched me creepily.

"Ok, see you in a bit" I slammed the phone down and ran to my room, I hadn't showered.

Looking in the mirror I didn't look too bad, I just put some dry shampoo in my hair and pulled it into a bun. I stood and stared at my closet. Beach, its not raining, its kind of sunny, so what to wear?

Shorts? Maybe, maybe not, might be too cold. Ahh shorts why not. I grabbed my black short shorts and chucked them on, they barely covered me but whatever. Then I grabbed a slightly baggy grey top, tying it at my waist and a thick cream cardigan over the top. That would do, with my usual messed up converse.

Jason's horn sounded, that was not 10 minutes the liar. I rushed my make up and ran outside, he was grinning from beside Jonah. Them boys were always together. Our usual hello's ensued before Jason sped off down the bendy road to first beach.

As we pulled up I noticed everyone else already down on the sand, the girls sat around huddled in blankets while the guys all walked down to the water that looked slightly choppy.

"You going to let me teach you to surf yet princess?" Jason smiled at me as he grabbed his board.

"Yeah right, she won't even let us teach her to skateboard" Jonah snorted as he grabbed his and walked past me. I just rolled my eyes as I followed them down the cold beach.

I sat with the girls and wrapped myself in Jason's coat. It was pretty chilly and the wind was fiercer here than at my house. The girls were talking about how hot the guys were, I just stayed silent; I found none of these boys remotely attractive, I suppose they were ok looking but not my type.

Embry's face flashed across my mind. He was good looking.

What? No he wasn't. I shook myself. No, Embry was a clone of my brother, not hot. I stared out to the water as Jason got sucked down by a wave then popped back up laughing and shaking water from his long shaggy hair. Nathan was stood by the water's edge, I realised now he was watching me, a smirk firmly set on his thin lips. I focused in on him, he winked before turning and running in the water with his board. Eurgh, what a creep.

"He has the biggest thing for you, all he does is talk about how he finds you so hot and that he wants to bang you" Laura started laughing as she stared past me to Nathan.

"Oh how romantic" I barked out, she laughed again. What an asshole, he thought he could get any girl he wanted. Well not me.

"Well prepare yourself for the invasion of Nathan, he is determined" She rolled her eyes as she grabbed a can of coke.

"Lucky me" I rolled my eyes, taking a can from her. I liked Laura, she was easy to get on with, not too much of a girly girl like Suzie, she didn't squeak over hot guys or sit around bitching about other girls all day. She was decent.

"Too right lucky you, Nathan is hot!" Suzie, obviously, her squeaky voice annoyed me.

I nodded blankly at her and turned, a group of people were walking down the beach a little way from us. I squinted, then anger roared within me. My brother. Obviously. They were all walking down the beach carrying picnic baskets.

"oh dayum, the hot guys are here" Maya smiled as she clocked them.

"Yeah but they have those girls with them again. What they see in them I have no idea, Kim, her of all the girls in our year gets Jared. I don't understand it, she's so plain and boring, bet they haven't even slept together." Suzie scoffed a little.

My head snapped back to her, she doesn't even know Kim.

"Just because she isn't a complete bitch like the rest of the girls in our year does not mean she is plain or boring. She is a nice girl who would never say a bad word against any of you; maybe that's why he likes her. And as hard as this may be for you to believe, not every guy wants a girl for a quick bang and not every girl is enough of a slut like you to give it to them" My voice was venomous as the protectiveness over my ex best friend flew up within me. No matter what happened with us, she did not deserve to be bitched about.

Suzie looked a little gobsmacked as she stared at me, Laura started laughing and Maya was grinning from beside Suzie. I could not stand her, she was so judgemental and a complete slut. I stood up and turned to walk away, but my eyes were met with Jared, stood a little way from me, a small smile on his face. This was different, usually he glared at me. I frowned at him, what did he want?

He smiled again and nodded slightly before turning and walking back to the group he had came with, Embry was stood watching me, his eyes met mine, they sparkled slightly, even from all this way away I could see them glittering. I felt all relaxed by his stare, the need to be near him fired in my stomach. I shook myself and dropped my contact from his eyes. I felt colder instantly but I continued to walk down to the water's edge.

Jason was walking from the water, he smiled as I approached.

"Ready to learn are we?"

"Hell no, but if I stayed with the girls I would most likely be on the run for murder by tomorrow" I glanced back at them, Laura and Maya were laughing while Suzie glared at me.

"Do I want to ask?" He rolled his eyes at me.

"She just has no filter, she needs to learn to shut it and stop being such a bitch"

"Says the one" He nudged me and laughed. Ok, he got me.

"I am a bitch to people I actually know enough to judge and be bitchy to, she is just horrible" I stamped my foot like a child which made Jason laugh more.

"Yeah because pushing away the people closest to you is far better than being a bitch to people who don't matter in your life isn't it my little icicle" He was serious now, his stare was burning me slightly.

He always did this, tried to get me to open up to him by pushing my buttons. It would not work.

"Go away before you become my next victim" I stated it blankly and he chuckled before walking away.

I stayed stood alone, watching the boys messing around in the waves.

If I was being truthful, I hated being labelled as the bitch, I hated people thinking I was like this for no reason, that I enjoyed hurting people. I didn't, but there is only so many times a girl can be hurt before she snaps, before hurting other people becomes an escape from facing the pain in my own heart. The wall's I had built around myself were firm, blocking the pain that should be rocketing through me. I hadn't cried since the day my mom died. That was 3 years ago. The lump was there, in my throat, waiting to escape but it never did. The emotionally blank walls kept it at bay. And that was where it would stay. No one would hurt me again; no one would get close enough to tear me down again. But most of all, I wouldn't let myself close enough to hurt anyone else, like I constantly hurt my family. I wouldn't let myself be to blame for ruining anymore lives, like my shopping trip ruined my families.

I felt myself being watched, I snapped from my thoughts, Nathan was watching me as he walked from the water. But that wasn't the feeling, he gave me the creeps, the watched feeling I felt now was nicer, like I was being watched protectively. I turned, the cult, a small girl was being chased by Quil while Kim, Rachel and who I imagine was Emily were playing with Sam, Jared and Paul.

My eyes closed in on a few logs, Leah, Jacob, Seth and Embry were sat on them. Leah, Jacob and Seth were talking, they looked miserable. But my eyes shot to Embry, he was the one watching me, his face was set hard but his eyebrows were creased slightly as if in pain. He met my stare and his face fell into more of a soft expression. The usual feeling I got from him stirred, like I should go and sit with him, like I was being pulled to him. my breathing had become a little heavy, my heart was weighing down within my chest, trying to stir emotion within me that I had blocked a long time ago. Trying to stir some feelings for him. I internally bit down, snapping back at the heaviness of my chest. Embry looked a little blank as he watched me, then anger snapped across his soft features, he looked more than angry, he stood up suddenly, his hands shook slightly and his face looked livid and slightly red.

"Babe, we are heading up to the diner for food. Walk with me?" Nathan's sickly false voice made my skin crawl as he breathe tickled my bare neck.

I shuddered from him as his hand close around my arm and I looked up at him, he was smiling at me, his eyes were set on my chest.

"Don't call me babe" It was all I could snap out as my mind still played on Embry. He smiled but pulled me to him.

"Come on"

He pulled again and this time I let myself be pulled. I glanced back as he marched me up the beach, Embry looked fuming, and he was shaking as he watched me get pulled up the beach. Jacob was stood behind him now; he looked like he was having a go at Embry whose eyes snapped on mine. Hatred seeped through them for a second before going blank, I winced it was a harsh look. He shook his head and his expression softened slightly and he made a move forward, Jacob pulled him back and I dropped my gaze, not wanting to see another hate filled glare from either of them. I hadn't even done anything wrong.

* * *

**Embry pov**

"I poopoo on my potty uncle Embwy" Claire's voice screeched from next to me and I nodded and smiled at her. Why she felt the need to tell me this I did not know but it would sure come in handy to embarrass her with when she reached her teens.

We were walking down the cold beach, picnic baskets in hand. Emily had demanded we do a pack day out whilst vampires were leaving La Push alone. The Cullen's were gone so we didnt really need to patrol as much, and we killed the one who had been hanging around, the one who had Bella in the clearing.

A soft inviting scent hit me through the sharp wind, vanilla. Jade. I snapped my head up, where was she?

"Yeah but they have those girls with them again. What they see in them I have no idea, Kim, her of all the girls in our year gets Jared. I don't understand it, she's so plain and boring, bet they haven't even slept together." A high pitched squeaky voice bitched from across the beach, I looked over, that Suzie girl Jade was friends with was glaring across at us, her glare was firmly set on Kim.

Jared tensed, a little growl escaped him and he started walking toward them as Kim frowned, she hadn't heard it.

I realised Jade was sat with her back to us, a man's coat wrapped around her small body. Jealousy ripped at me, she should be in my coat.

"Just because she isn't a complete bitch like the rest of the girls in our year does not mean she is plain or boring. She is a nice girl who would never say a bad word against any of you; maybe that's why he likes her. And as hard as this may be for you to believe, not every guy wants a girl for a quick bang and not every girl is enough of a slut like you to give it to them" Jade's harsh voice whipped at the Suzie girl who looked shocked. My heart flew, she did care about Kim still, she wasn't a complete bitch, she had stuck up for Kim and sort of Jared. Hope glimmered, maybe we could love each other, maybe I could try with her.

Jared had stopped a little behind the group of girls, he was less tense, Jade stood up and turned, spotting Jared she frowned before her eyes snapped back to me. Each of my nerves sent shocks through me, a warm feeling rushed through me as she stared at me, she looked a little pissed off. but her expression faltered for a second and her blank eyes sparkled slightly before she ripped her eyes from mine and walked to the water's edge.

I watched as the Jason guy walked to her, smiling. Jealously licked my insides again, my wolf roared with anger, he was too close to her.

"Ready to learn are we?"

"Hell no, but if I stayed with the girls I would most likely be on the run for murder by tomorrow"

I smirked, she had a hell of a temper.

"Do I want to ask?" He sounded playful with her, I wanted to be like that with her to make her smile.

"She just has no filter, she needs to learn to shut it and stop being such a bitch"

I laughed internally, hypocrite.

"Says the one" Jason replied, I had to agree.

He nudged her, she stumbled slightly and I started shaking, what if he hurt her? Wait, why do I care so much? I didn't like her. Nope, I did not like her. I shook myself and turned around, I needed to fight the imprint.

"I am a bitch to people I actually know enough to judge and be bitchy to, she is just horrible" Her voice was whiny like a child, I rolled my eyes, she sure was immature.

"Yeah because pushing away the people closest to you is far better than being a bitch to people who don't matter in your life isn't it my little icicle"

I stopped, waiting for her outburst. He was right, she did do that.

"Go away before you become my next victim" Was all she said, her voice was blank but I could sense a little awkwardness there.

I had my back turned to her, trying to ignore the pull in my chest.

Leah came over, her, Seth and Jacob were talking about imprints. I didn't pay much attention. Leah was being her usual bitter self about the whole wolf thing. I stared into the sand. The ache got worse, she was hurt, emotionally hurt. I glanced back; she was staring into the water. She looked fine.

"Embry, stop fighting it so much, you're going to hurt yourself more by ignoring it" Leah snapped my attention back. She looked annoyed.

"No. Jade isn't interested in me, she hates me. I doubt she is even capable of love, she hates everyone" My voice sounded sad and pathetic. This is what I had been telling myself all week, I stayed away from her hoping it would go away, it didn't, it got worse. I needed her, I needed her more than air to breathe. She was my whole world, but I knew I couldn't have her.

"She is capable of love. Stop being such an ass about my sister" Jacob hit my arm slightly.

"Like you can talk, you're horrible to her Jacob. All I have done is leave her alone, how does that make me an ass? Besides, you told me to stay away from her" I glared at him. I was trying to make it easier for her, she obviously had her own issues, I was trying to keep her from mine.

He didn't answer me, just stared down at the sand.

I looked back to Jade, she seemed sadder than usual, her hands wrapped around herself and she stared blankly out to the sea. I could feel her emotions, she was torn, like she was trying to suppress something. It hurt. She was shivering slightly, the desire to touch her grew within me again.

"Embry, if you could bring my Jade back, then I would marry you two my damn self. You imprinted on her for a reason. You need her and she obviously needs you. Fighting it will make it worse" I looked back at him, he looked upset, his eyes were staring into the cold sand.

"Embry dont fight it, even a messed up imprint is better than sitting watching her and being in constant pain. Right?" Leah was looking at me sadly; I guess they were both right. Imprinting happens for a reason. I had always liked her, before she changed, she was still Jade. Just a little feistier.

I turned back to her, she looked so lonely. My heart ached, I tried to push it down. I could fight this, I could break it. She did not want me, she doesn't like me. So I had a crush on her, doesn't mean we would be good together.

As I stood watching her she snapped her head around, she glanced over the rest of the pack before finding my eyes. She frowned as she realised I was watching her, her eyes sparkled again, her blank face seemed conflicted and an ache ran through me. My face was creased in pain and anger at myself, how could I be such a prick to her. Because she is a prick to everyone else, I reminded myself why I was fighting this. I couldn't live like that, with someone who hated everyone for no reason. But what if there is a reason? What if she needs me to help her? No, she has that Jason guy, she obviously likes him.

I stayed watching her, she was conflicted, I could see it on her beautiful face, she was angry, but upset and hurting, and then she flashed back to anger. I mirrored her completely, angry at the situation, angry that I couldn't understand her and that I couldn't fall in love instantly like the others had, I was stopping myself and it hurt.

My focus on her got interrupted by a tall, pale boy with brown hair walked up behind her, his eyes glanced over her body, checking her out. Anger roared within me as he licked his lips. She was mine. No she was not mine.

My body tensed, my jaw started ticking as he got closer to her. She was staring at me but I kept my eyes on him.

"Babe, we are heading up to the diner for food. Walk with me?" My insides roared, babe, he called her babe.

She seemed to shudder from him as his hand reached for her lower arm, he was smiling down at her but the sexual want in his eyes made me feel sick. What if she wanted him back?

"Don't call me babe" Her voice wasn't its usual blunt self, she seemed a little shaken. I began shaking slightly, but something soothed me, she didn't want him. I had a chance. If I took it, I had a chance.

"Come on"

He pulled again her arm and she stumbled a little, letting herself be pulled. My shaking got worse, his hands were on her, he might hurt her. No one could touch her, no one. My body began prickling as anger worked its way up, my inner wolf began growling. Jacob was behind me, his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me. She looked at me, I growled again as he gave her another tug. I didn't realise the expression of anger I had until she winced, I knew it wasn't a wince he caused, I caused it, my look was too rough, and she thought it was at her.

My face dropped, my heart plummeted as she turned away from me, a hurt look over her beautiful face. I hurt her. I felt like crap, I had hurt her. Her pain ran through me, why was I being such an ass to her? Why didn't I just accept it and try with her.

"Come on man" Jacob was pulling me back. The pack was all watching me closely.

I glanced at them all, they didn't like her, and I know they didn't, she was horrible to them and they were horrible to her. She wouldn't ever love me while I was like them. But I couldn't change. She would never like me.

What do I do? I felt like I was torn, between what my mind was telling me, which was that she couldn't be part of my life, not when they all felt like they did and how she obviously felt about them. Then there was my heart. She was my soul mate, I was supposed to be with her. I could feel the pull, I needed her.

I looked at Jacob; he nodded slightly, understanding me.

"You fight for her Embry, she's yours, you fight damned hard, and you make her smile again"

* * *

**Thank you for your ideas and views :)**

**About whether she feels guilty about her moms death and everything that happened, the answer is yes, she does to an extent, and also other aspects in there but all will come clear :)**

**Keep reviewing ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight

* * *

"So, that's her" I looked up at Leah, her stare was fixed on the small girl walking through the small grocery store of La push.

"That's her" Leah sounded sad.

Emily Young, in my opinion, she was nothing special. She was small and pretty with long black hair and a kind smile, I would give her that, but she seemed plain, like any other girl. Leah was tall, long toned legs, sparkling brown eyes and a body to die for. She had a kicking body and any guy would be an idiot to kick her to the curb. Therefore, Sam was an idiot.

I looked at Emily, she looked nice, she was walking hand in hand with the little girl who was at the beach at the weekend, and she was laughing and playing around with her as they grabbed food from the shelves. I don't understand why anyone who seemed as genuinely nice as her would do that to her cousin. Leah was still tense next to me.

We had been getting some stuff for a girls night, she wanted to get to know me better. We were stood still in the aisle with the biscuits as we listened to Emily laughing in the aisle next to us. We hadn't moved since she came into the small store, she hadn't noticed us yet, but she was getting closer.

"Leah, you want to leave?" I glanced up at Leah, she was taller than me, I came to her shoulders.

She nodded but didn't move a muscle. Small shakes seemed to roll through her. I nudged her slightly and she stumbled, regaining focus she started toward the door when the little girl ran smack bam into her.

"Ouchie Leah hurt me" The girl rubbed her forehead as Emily came running into the aisle, her face faltered as she took in Leah and I, then she went back to looking frantic and a bit annoyed.

"What did you do?" She looked directly at the girls head, nothing was there, the kid was being over dramatic, she only ran into her legs.

"Nothing maybe she should watch where she walks" Leah barked it a little. Emily looked up nervously then stood up.

"Well obviously it was something she got hurt, she's only a kid Leah, don't take your anger out on her" Emily looked around angrily at us.

"Whatever Emily" Leah sounded a bit defeated, like she couldn't stand being here. I felt bad for her. She was obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh for god sake Leah stop being so childish, you may hate me and that is fine, but don't take it out on my niece. That's idiotic and you know it" Emily snapped now. How dare she, taking the word of a snotty nosed kid .

"She ran into Leah actually, if you were paying more attention you would have seen that, Leah did nothing wrong so back up and let us pass" I shot back at her angrily, she was being stupid, the kid was fine.

"Don't take that tone with me, Jesus they were right, and to think I stood up for you. I will tell your father.." I held up a hand to stop her. She did not know me, therefore she could suck it and her little superior rant.

"Don't tell me how to speak to you, I don't know you, and you don't know me, and I really couldn't give a crap if you tell my father, he may have his head firmly inserted in your asshole but I sure as hell don't, so back the hell up lady"

Her face dropped and the kid smacked her hand to her mouth and said "ooom". Leah laughed slightly before grabbing my hand and running from the store.

As soon as we were outside she fell into fits of laughter, I smiled too.

"That was priceless; Sam will go mad when he finds out!" She laughed harder; I imagined Sam's face when she told him. I smiled wider now. Not laughing, just smiling.

The door opened and shut behind us and Emily stormed out holding the little girl. She shot us glares before jumping in an old truck and speeding off.

* * *

"Jade Arianna Black, get your tiny little ass here right now"

I groaned as I shut my locker, I had stayed at Leah's last night and managed to escape my brother and his minions. But here they were, ascending on me like an angry pack of wolves.

"What Jake?" I grabbed my bag from the floor as I groaned it out.

"Don't take that tone with me, you know what. You and Leah bitching out Emily for no reason at all" He glared at me. I rolled my eyes, of course.

Looking up I saw they were all here, well, Jared, Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quil anyway. Jacob was stood in front of them all glaring. The others looked slightly awkward but slightly annoyed. Whereas Embry, well, he was staring at me, conflicted. I dropped my gaze from his and look back at my angry brother.

"Leah didn't bitch her out, it was me that did the bitching" I smiled sarcastically and turned to walk but his hand pulled me by the arm back to him, his grip hurt slightly and I winced.

"Jacob get off her" Embry growled and stepped forward to Jacob warningly. Jacob dropped his grip instantly and shot a look to Embry who seemed to be shaking. What was his problem now?

"Jade, being a bitch isn't something to be proud of. Emily did nothing wrong" His own words were growling now.

"Sure, she just started on Leah for no reason. The kid ran into Leah, and then moaned that Leah hurt her and Emily started, sorry for standing up for someone. Next time I will let her talk to Leah like crap, you all do so Leah's probably used to it by now. Plus, she tried pulling the dad card on me. As I told her, just because you lot have your heads up her and Sam's almighty assholes, I do not. Therefore, I will say exactly what I want, when I want. Capiche?" I barked it out bluntly and went to leave.

The guys were all growling slightly now, anger on their faces. Well except Seth, he smirked slightly as if holding back a laugh. I glanced at Embry; he was shaking his head, looking slightly pained. As he looked up at me I dropped my own gaze, not wanting to see the glare he had gave me the other day. That had hurt. Like actually hurt. I wasn't ready for that again.

"It's a waste of time trying to speak to you, you know that?" Jacob snapped at me and turned, the guys all followed like good little puppies. But one stopped and turned back to me, one naughty puppy.

Embry was the naughty puppy.

I rolled my eyes and turned away, I heard his heavy footsteps as he followed me. I ignored it. Walking down the corridor toward my Math class. He was still following me as I rounded on the classroom. I reached the door and stopped. He went slamming into me and I fell forward, his hands grabbed me by the waist steadying me. I looked up at him, he was staring down at me, worry creased his forehead.

"Are you ok? I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit into you" He frantically fumbled as his hold on my waist got tighter. Fire erupted within me at his touch, it felt natural and warming. My skin beneath my thin top tingled. I ignored it and glanced down at his hands, his gaze followed and he snatched his hands back.

"Sorry, sorry I just umm I, sorry" He fumbled again.

"Why are you following me Embryo?" My voice wasn't mean, more bored.

"Umm, its Embry and I'm in your Math class" He frowned at me.

Was he? I thought back, oh yeah he was. He hadn't been in for a couple weeks, I had forgotten.

"Oh yeah" I shook my head and turned back to my class, great, the desks were all full. One was left. At the back of the class. Two seats. The only two in the class.

I glanced behind me, Embry was smiling to himself but it dropped as he saw me looking at him.

I groaned and walked to the desk, slamming my stuff down as he gently sat next to me.

"So umm, you ok?" He looked at me, waiting eagerly for my answer.

He looked like a puppy, an overgrown puppy. His eyes met mine and I stopped, those eyes were so familiar, like the deep brown eyes I dreamed off each night, they were so calming and gentle.

"Earth to Jade" His hand waved in my face and I jumped slightly. I had been staring, what an ass.

"I'm fine" I snapped and turned to the front, trying to concentrate on our teachers droning voice.

The teacher set us a task and sat down, marking papers.

Embry turned to me, I groaned, here we go.

"So, still not a Sam Uley fan then" He smiled slightly, a little awkward.

"Nope" Popping the P as I said it.

Why was he talking to me? Why could he not leave me alone?

"He's a decent guy; maybe you should start hanging with us. You would like everyone if you tried" He seemed awkward again.

"Decent guy? He got my brother on drugs, broke Leah's heart and" I stopped, I was about to say stole my brother from me, but I couldn't. I couldn't let Embry know that's how I felt.

"And?" He pushed slightly, his face frowning in worry.

He hadn't denied the drugs. Oh crap, he actually was on drugs.

"And how I feel is really none of your business Embryo, so why are you annoying me?" I smiled sarcastically again. He frowned.

"My names Embry, not Embryo" He looked hurt now.

"I know, but it is a really stupid name, makes you sound like a science experiment. So Embryo will do for now" My voice was blank, Embry's mouth seemed to pop open slightly.

"Well, maybe I think Jade's a stupid name" He smirked, his eyes sparkled, he was hot, very hot and currently trying to mess with me. Regaining my posture I snapped back at him.

"It's not though; it's a perfectly normal name Embryo"

I turned from him as the bell rang, standing up to collect my books.

"Mmm, the perfect name for the perfect girl" He reached across me, grabbing his pen I had borrowed; his skin ran across mine, causing the fire to erupt and my stomach to flip. His soft scent washed over me, grass, trees and men's shower gel. Stupid drug taking hot guy.

I gulped and shook my head, I was being an ass, and he was my brother's friend. A cult member, I hated them all. I had to hate Embry.

"Bye Embryo" I grabbed my bag and stormed from the class, not glancing back although my whole body screamed too. He was causing an eruption of feelings that I did not want.

* * *

"Come for a coffee with me at least, you might realise I am not as bad as you make out" Embry smirked at me, he was in a good mood today obviously. Yesterday he spent the whole day frowning at me like I was a rabid dog.

"Nope" I popped the P for effect. I would not be drawn into his drug fuelled world.

"Then come for a walk?" He tried again.

"Look, Embry, I said no to dinner, no to coffee and now no to a damned walk. Get the hint. I am not interested" I snapped at him, his eyes looked sad and his face dropped.

"I just want to be friends Jade"

"And I just want you to back off, but that doesn't seem to be happening either does it now" I barked at him before slamming my locker and walking away.

He had been asking me to go out all week, then when I said no he would get angry, leave for the rest of the day, and redo the whole thing the next day.

I felt a twinge of guilt; he was trying to be nice. But the wall labelled Embry popped up, pushing him away from me. He would get hurt in the end; it's easier to do it now.

* * *

"So I hear Nathan's taken a liking to you" Jason teased over at me as he stood at the top of the empty skateboard ramp with his board.

"Meh" I piped up from the opposite ramp where I was sat with my legs swinging.

"Meh?" Jason raised a brow at me and smirked.

"Meh" I repeated, nodding my head.

"You're weird. But back to Nathan, I don't like him, he watches you creepily, actually talking about watching you what's up with your brothers friend?" I looked up, Embry, he meant Embry.

The guilt rocked me again; I had been horrible to him. He had spent the week trying to talk to me, trying to be friends with me but I had snapped at him and pushed him away. He hadn't even looked at me since then.

"I agree with the Nathan comment, and as for Embry, his drugs are probably messing with his head"

I shrugged and Jason let out a bark of a laugh as he skated down the ramp up to me and jumped off, sitting next to me.

"I have seen the boys look, it aint drugs my girl, he likes you" He nudged me with his shoulder.

"Yeah right, he's totally head over heels on the one conversation we have had together. He's an idiot like the rest of them now shut it and do some skating boy"

I slapped his thigh and he stood up, smiling still. Grabbing his skateboard he started skating up and down the various ramps dotted around the park.

As I followed him skating I noticed a truck pull up, Quil got out, followed by Embry and the little girl. Eurgh. He was so stalking me.

I watched as they walked to the kid's park next to the skate park, Embry stopped and looked across, his face was conflicted as he saw me. I stared blankly at him and he looked angry, turning and storming from the park, slamming the gate to it shut as he went. I looked back at Quil, he shook his head and started swinging the girl on the swings.

* * *

**Embry pov**

I still felt torn, one minute I felt like I could do it, like we were getting somewhere. Then she would snap and be bitchy again. She would get into another fight with someone and show how much of a bitch she could really be.

She made me so angry, why was she like that?

Claire was screeching from the back seat as we pulled up to the park. She climbed out and I followed walking to the kid's park I noticed a guy skating around the ramps. The wind flew past me, carrying a familiar sweet scent. Jade. I looked around; she was looking over at us, sat on top of a skate ramp. The guy was Jason. She was wrapped in his jacket again.

Anger railed up within me, she didn't make sense. She could be around him no problem; she could wrap herself up in his jacket. But she couldn't hold a decent conversation with me? Maybe the imprint was off.

Her stare was blank, no emotion behind her dead eyes. I felt angry shakes roll through me. She made me so mad. She was selfish. She didn't care about anyone other than herself.

All the thoughts I had about fighting for her smashed inside me, why should I. She does not care. I stormed from the park, running to the trees to phase.

"Who's that?" Sam spoke in my head as I let my angry wolf burst open.

"Me" I replied, he looked through my mind, seeing my anger and hurt at her selfish bitchyness.

"Embry" He started, his voice full of pity.

"Don't Sam, I don't need another speech about how we are meant to be. I am done. I tried, it didn't work. Now I am done" My voice shook slightly.

"You say that, but I know you don't mean it. Maybe lay off for a while. She has stuff going on with Jacob, they've been fighting nonstop, give her time, she isn't a bad kid" He spoke sympathetically again.

That's another reason I get so angry, she constantly says all this bad stuff about Sam. But not once has he ever said anything about her, he hasn't ever even agreed with us when we've called her a bitch, he always sticks up for her, saying she's just a troubled kid or whatever. Even when she bitched out Emily he got angry and shook for a minute but then he just smiled and said she was probably having a bad freaking day. How could he be so nice to a girl so horrible to him?

"Because she is a troubled kid Embry, she's only 16; I can't hate her for having her own issues. She doesn't know about us so how can she understand us? How can we blame her for hating us?" He seemed sad again, not for me but for her. He was too damned nice sometimes.

And she was too damned bitchy. She was messed up that's for sure. She was a messed up immature little girl. But she was my messed up immature little girl. I sighed, this is going to take a while.

* * *

**Aww thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites, means so much. I love this, writing it is so fun! :D Will definitely be carrying on! So keep up the reviewing and everything, i try not to get too caught up on review numbers but the kind messages do help a lot :D so thank you! xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

_**I do not own Twilight**_

* * *

_**Tuesday **_

_You looked hot today, how about you send me a little picture to help me sleep?_

Eurgh, I flicked my phone off and threw it to the end of my bed. Nathan. Disgusting boy. He was at La Push high today because our football teams train together as neither is very big, or very good. He was on the Fork's team. And he had spent all day watching me.

I groaned as Jacob's loud voice reached my room, him and my dad were at it again, Bella. The topic of most arguments in this house. Jacob was pissy because she chose some guy over him and now he liked to shout about it with my dad.

I looked at my clock, 11.30pm. I wasn't even tired, I just felt like crap. I needed to get out. All these boys were stressing me out, Nathan, Jacob, Sam, Embry. Embry, he hadn't talked to me, just stared, sometimes angrily, sometimes softly. The wall was aching in my chest, but I ignored it. High school crushes, even me, the queen of ice could admit he was hot. But that's all, hot, crush. Nothing more.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN DAMN IT" Jacob boomed from the hall again and I rolled my eyes, typical.

I stood up, taking off my pyjamas I chucked on some skinny's and a jacket and converse, opening my window quietly I jumped out, running into the trees. I needed space.

I ran now as I hit the beach edge, my feet hit the sand and I fell near the water's edge. Grabbing my iPod from my jacket pocket I scrolled through, the wind made me shiver but I ignored it. Maroon 5, I loved that band. I scrolled until I hit my favourite song, Sad. It was such a good thinking song. I blasted it, drowning out the wind and loud whistle of the sea.

I buried my head in my knees, shutting my eyes tightly.

The usual nightmares of my mom's death hit me, the flash of light as the car sped into us, my screams. The funeral, my dad's distraught sobs, the way the girls left without saying goodbye. Then those eyes, the wolf's eyes soothed me. Embry's eyes, but they weren't Embry's eyes, just similar, he couldn't have the eyes of a wolf.

"Jade, get up, Jade" I was being shaken, I jolted up, hitting my head into was felt like a metal pole.

"Shit" My hand flew to my aching forehead.

"Sorry" A husky chuckle sounded. I looked up.

Great, Sam Uley. I had hit into his head which was bent over me.

"Eurgh, apology not accepted" I stood up and pulled the earphones from my ear.

"Why are you on the beach at 1 in the morning?" He frowned at me, I looked him up and down, no shoes and no top.

"Why are you half naked, on the beach at 1 in the morning, shaking a teenage girl awake? Do I need to yell rape now or shall I wait so you can get your kicks later?" I raised a brow at him.

He laughed. I wasn't being funny, I was actually kind of serious. Why was he here? And half naked.

"Sure Jade, now come on, your dad is freaking out" He went to take my arm but I pulled back.

"Jade, come on your family" I dodged around him before he could finish his little speech.

"Eurgh, save it, I don't want your words of wisdom oh mighty Sam" My voice was spiked with sarcasm as I addressed him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Sarcasm does not make you cute Jade, just annoying. I am only here because your dad asked me to come get you. Everyone is worried, you're all alone out here" His voice started off as bitter but as he went on with his small speech it softened.

"Maybe I am happy being alone. Now you go and find more innocent teenagers to sink your teeth into"

"It's not me that's sinking my teeth into people" He smirked slightly as he said it, then his face dropped back to his serious stare.

What was that supposed to mean? Not him? Paul? Maybe Paul was the gang leader.

"Whatever Sam, just leave me alone"

"No one wants to be alone, not even you and you know it. I can see through you, you're not really the bitch you make out to be" He was watching me, concern on his older face. My heart fell slightly.

"You don't know me so don't try pull the I care about you, I understand you act Sam" My voice was bitter again.

"It's not an act, I do care" His face was serious. The lump in my throat grew. Damn Sam Uley.

"Whatever" I turned and started to walk from him.

"You know, I lost my mom when I was a kid too, I know how it feels and I understand the whole anger thing, you're angry at people and that's fine but they are worried about you, they just want you to be happy"

I swung around, nearly slamming into his chest. The lump threatened to break, for the first time in 3 years. No, I wouldn't cry, not in front of him. I hated when people talked about her, and her death.

"Well they have crappy way of showing it" My voice was weak. He frowned.

They hardly showed anything except anger toward me, dad was the only one who tried to talk about stuff with me, but even then he never tried hard enough, he would get awkward and leave. Leave, they all just left me.

"Why do you push people away?" He seemed confused.

"Because, they are going to leave anyway. They always do." My voice cracked, my throat stung and I shook my head. Walking backwards from Sam. He had broken my wall of silence, the wall I refused to budge, he had cracked it slightly.

He was frowning, he looked upset, but confused.

"Jade" He started but I shook my head and turned from him. No, no more almighty Sam speeches.

"Go away Sam, please"

I pushed myself away from him but big warm arms wrapped around my waist and I was yanked from the floor.

I started kicking and pounding my fists against Sam's bare back but he didn't even flinch.

"You put me down right now you crazy drug fuelled moron!" I pounded harder but he just laughed.

I was still pounding my small fists against him as he dragged me through the trees toward my house. The lights were lighting up the house. Cars were strewn around the driveway. Sam dropped me next to Rachel's car and smirked. I lifted my hand up and punched him as hard as I could in the arm. Something I regretted instantly.

"SHITTING HELL!" I doubled over clutching my hand to me, pain seared through it as Sam smirked down at me.

"Arrogant bastard" I mumbled, he laughed again and pushed me toward the small house that was set back in the dark trees.

"Jade, I know you hate me, but I do understand, more than you think. And I haven't done anything to Jacob, stop pushing him away." He looked down at me; his eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

The wall cracked again.

"People leave Sam; it's easier to be alone than to let them close enough to hurt you"

His face hardened, tensed.

"And I never pushed Jacob away, you took him" It was small, but I knew he heard me, his face dropped.

I turned and walked hurriedly to my front door, the pain in my chest was hurting more, I had actually just told him part of my feelings. I never did that before, with anyone, not even Jason.

Anger hit me, what an idiot, he would tell everyone. Now they would know how pathetic I am.

I pushed the front door open and an abnormal heat hit me.

I glanced around, Jacob and his cult were sat around, and they all glared at me as I entered. The glares were getting boring now, I saw them too much.

"Finally, do you realise we have been out all night looking for you?" Jacob flew up and rounded on me.

"I was at the beach and it doesn't exactly look like you've been too worried" I snapped back, glancing at the food in the boys laps.

"Yes, alone in the middle of the damned night, your an idiot, you really are. Sam called and said he had you so we came home" He shook his head in disbelief and anger.

"Sure" I mumbled it, I was tired, I had no energy to fight.

"Of all the things you do, this has to be the stupidest, do you realise what is out there? You could have been killed or worse" Here comes the rant. The guys in the room seemed to growl, yep, that was a growl. What was worse than dying?

"Jacob enough, I have dealt with it" Sam's voice boomed behind me, I jumped slightly; I turned to look at him. His sad expression was mixed with control as he stared at my brother.

"Go to bed, you look shattered" Sam smiled slightly at me, he was ok, I suppose, but I still didn't like his cult or the fact that he broke my wall, the wall I worked so hard to maintain.

I nodded back at him before turning back to walk to my room. I took in the confused and shock expressions on everyone's faces at the fact I hadn't bitched Sam out for telling me what to do. Embry was the worse; his face was pale and completely shocked as he looked from me to Sam.

I sighed; did they really have to make it that obvious they thought that badly of me? Could they not do what my teachers and my dad did and pretend not to dislike me so much?

* * *

**Saturday**

I had spent the rest of the week moping about the fact Sam had broke me. What an ass, I mean yes, he did seem genuine and like he actually cared but still, what a douche.

From the glares and arguments I still got off Jacob, Sam had obviously not told them anything. Embry was back to talking to me constantly, and he always watched me. Not creepily, more like he was looking over me. Still bugged me though. I couldn't even go to the toilet without him popping up somewhere.

Dad was constantly on at me about being out alone, loads of young people had been going missing in Seattle and nearby towns, everyone was a little tense, even Paul had told me if I needed to go out he would take me and bring me home, which was pretty serious as Paul hated me. I suspected Rachel had forced him to say it.

Jacob seemed tense again, he wasn't shouting about Bella anymore, someone named Victoria had taken lead role in family arguments, even Rachel was getting involved in the screaming sessions I was forced to listen to. I didn't understand half of the words they were shouting about, but my name got brought up once or twice, nothing bad, just saying I needed to stay home, Jacob tried getting dad to pull me from school as well. So he wanted me to be like a hermit crab. I had butted in on this argument, bluntly informing them I would do no such thing. They were acting as if I was living next door to the raving lunatic who was stealing people.

Soft footsteps brought my attention from my thoughts; I opened my eyes and looked out from my place on my porch. Embry Call, walking up my yard toward me. Ed Sheeran was playing in my earphones, The A Team. I kept my headphones in, watching him walk closer to me, his happy grin plastered on his beautiful face, okay, so he's in a good mood today.

His lips moved but I heard nothing and frowned, he laughed and did a hand signal as if pulling something from his ears. I realised I still had my music on. I rolled my eyes and pulled the earphones out.

"What?" I said curtly and he sat on the steps by my feet.

"I said how you are?" He smiled still.

"I'm fine, why are you here?" I was still frowning, I didn't understand why he kept coming back, kept trying to talk to me.

"To see you" He shrugged as if it was completely normal.

"Right, well you've seen me so feel free to trot on" I made a wave with my hand, hoping he would get the hint.

"So I'm guessing it will be a no if I ask you to come for lunch with me?" He smiled slightly, not his usual sad smile when I turned him down, more like he knew what was coming so he wasn't expecting anything.

"You are a smart boy Embryo"

"Worth a try, never know, one day you may surprise me and say yes" He stood up and looked down at me.

"Maybe" I whispered to myself as I plugged my iPod back in but he smiled wider and nodded to himself as he turned and walked toward Jacob's garage.

I stood and walked back into the house, dumping my ipod on the counter as I walked to the fridge. I stopped as Rachel's voice flittered down the hallway, she sounded like she was crying.

I walked to the corner of the kitchen and strained to listen, she was on the phone.

"I know, but I just don't get it, I leave and she's a happy kid with so many dreams and so much laughter, I come back and she's a whole different person, like she has no heart"

My heart thumped, she was talking about me. There was silence as she waited for a response.

"Becca, you haven't seen her, she's just so, blank. Like there's no feelings there. She doesn't even smile at dad, its killing him. He lost mom and now he feels like he's lost his baby. Part of me wants to shake her and shout at her for being so damn selfish, she's thinking only about herself not about Jacob who has stuff going on or dad, he is so alone, it kills me. And then she runs off and just acts as if she's some screwed up teenager. She hasn't even said anything to anyone today, about mom, today of all days, it's like she's stopped caring"

My mouth fell open slightly, selfish? Me? Who did she think she was, she was the one who was so wrapped up in herself she wouldn't stay to help us out with dad. And as for Jacob, it is his problem he has stuff going on, if he wasn't part of the cult he would be fine.

I was about to storm down the hall when the front door opened and Jacob walked in. I turned to look at him and he frowned.

"What are you doing?"

I realised now I was poking my head around the corner of the hallway while my body was leaning over the small table with the phone on it. I must look ridiculous.

"Stretching" I replied bluntly, he laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Is Rachel here? Dad rang, Charlie's taking him up the grave, its mom's birthday" Jacob's face fell into sadness, my body went stiff.

Moms birthday. I had forgotten. I hadn't even thought about it recently. Rachel's comment about mom and me not saying anything, shit.

"Jade?" Jacob's gruff voice shook me from the ache within. I looked back at him, the lump in my throat was bigger than it had ever been, stinging at my eyes.

"She's down there" I pointed, my voice was weak, I couldn't be bothered to be bitchy.

"You want to come lay flowers?" He was watching me closely. I shook my head. Not with them.

"Jade, dad needs you, he's upset" Jacob sounded a mix of annoyance and sadness. I looked away from him, shaking my head again. I couldn't go there.

"You know what, you really are heartless Jade" He stormed past me down the hall, knocking my shoulder with his harshly as he went.

My body stumbled and I fell into the wall. I just stayed there, silent as Jacob stormed back past me, Rachel followed, and she shot me an angry tear filled look as she went.

The silence was deafening. The house seemed to echo with distant memories, her last birthday here, dad had danced around the kitchen with her, Jacob danced with me, twirling us around and around. The walls in my chest rocketed, collapsing as the lump in my throat grew heavy.

I needed out, I needed to get away, from everything, from the memories, from the pain.

I ran to my room, chucking on some short denim shorts, my converse and a baggy top. Jason and that were headed to the beach tonight, I had said I didn't want to go, but I needed to get out.

I ran out of the front door, sprinting through the trees and down the main road toward first beach. Pushing back the lump, pushing back the aching in my chest. I couldn't think about that. A horrible thought hit me as I ran toward the road to the beach. The La Push church and graveyard was here, on this road. I would have to run past it. I stopped, trying to think of another route, there wasn't one. My heart sunk. Crap. I started walking again, slowly as I saw the church looming on me among the trees. Jacobs car was outside, my stomach jolted violently and I felt sick.

As I got closer I could make out their silhouettes, my dad was curled over in his chair, his body rocking with sobs. I stopped, guilt racked within me. He was still upset over it, still missed her every day. Rachel was hugging Jacob tightly, her own body rocking slightly.

I stayed still, watching my family cry over the woman they lost because of me. We were going shopping because I needed new clothes; she wasn't paying attention because I was kicking up a fuss in the back about a frilly dress she wanted me to get. If I had shut up and let her get it for me, she would have seen the car, she would have swerved or something. My dad wouldn't be alone, I wouldn't be alone.

Jacob pulled away from Rachel and snapped around, his stare focusing on me. He frowned slightly, Rachel turned to look at me now, her own red blotched face frowning. She waved at me to come over, my body froze, and I couldn't. I couldn't watch them cry over it again. I turned, pretending I hadn't seen them and started running, pushing my cold body against the cold breeze that ruffled through the trees. I didn't look back but I could feel the glares from my siblings as I ran.

I stopped at the top of the beach, Jason's jeep was here already, and it was early evening. I scanned the beach and spotted them, the only people here, a small fire was lit and everyone was sat around, music was blaring and laughter travelled through the sea breeze.

I gulped down the lump that was still aching at my throat, pushing back the sting of tears that were screaming to be shed.

Walking slowly toward them I stared at the sand beneath my feet, I wasn't here to be social, I was here to forget and I knew one way to do that. One way to keep the memories from hurting me, even if it was for one night.

"Jade, I thought you weren't coming?" Jason's familiar voice shouted over the laughter and I looked up, he was smiling widely next to a stoned Jonah.

"Changed my mind"

As I walked closer I swooped down grabbing a beer from Jason's cool box and threw myself in between him and Jonah who led his head on my shoulder.

"ialwayslikedjadeshefunnylikebutshebitchytooyoumak emelaughilikeyoualotlikeasmuchasilikejellybabies" Jonah slurred out, I managed to catch my name, funny, bitch and jelly babies. I shook my head, laughing slightly.

"There there Jonah" I patted his head and he hiccupped. The boy did too much drugs.

"So why are you here?" Jason looked suspiciously at me.

"Because I didn't feel like being alone, now pass me you're joint" I made a grab for it and he frowned.

"You hate this stuff, and I can't see Jacob around so you can't be pissing him off, now what's wrong?" He pulled the joint away from me, frowning more.

Why couldn't he just give it to me and let it be?

"Nothing is wrong, now give me the damned weed" I snatched for it again and he shook his head.

"Fine, screw you" I stood up, Jonah dropped to the floor from my shoulder with a bang but he didn't twitch, he was passed out.

I looked around, Nathan, he was sat on the other side of the fire, he would give me stuff. I walked over to him and he looked up, his eyes going carefully over my exposed legs. I rolled my eyes, he was a creep.

"Got a smoke?" My voice was back to being blunt and he smirked.

"For you I got anything baby"

I ignored the shudder running up my spine and sat next to him, his arm draped around my shoulder as he passed me the joint from his hand. I took a long drag, the smell and taste filled my senses and I gulped down beer. I needed to forget.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews :D **

**So this is a two part chapter, a little treat for all the nice reviews and all your support :D Sorry they are pretty long but I didn't want to wait too much longer to do these bits :D The second part will be up tomorrow, I just need to do some proof reading on it and I shall post it xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Suzie was glaring at me as I sat next to Nathan, sipping his drinks and sharing his joints. She liked him, but he liked me. And there was still the awkwardness from the telling off I had given her.

My eyes felt heavy, I felt sleepy, the happy high everyone else seemed to be experiencing wasn't hitting me, I felt worse. My heart was aching more, the alcohol and drugs were mixing and I felt slightly faint, like I had little control over my numb body. I was freezing cold but not shivering. I just felt numb, numb from the stuff in my body, numb from the pain in my chest, the confusion of everything. Everything was hitting me harder that it had before. Jason was watching me, worry across his kind face. Nausea swept over me as Nathan blew more smoke on me. I wanted to go home. I was going to pass out.

I went to stand up but Nathan pulled me back down into his lap, he leant in and kissed my cheek sloppily.

"Get off her Nathan" Jason's angry voice filled my numb ears and I was wrenched from Nathan's lap. Jason was gripping my hand tightly as he pulled me away, I stumbled slightly but he caught me

"What the hell is wrong, you never get like this. What's happened?" Jason was shaking me as he spoke, his eyes shooting over my numb body.

The lump in my throat was back. I stayed silent though.

"Damn it, come on, I am taking you home" He pulled me away from the group and steadied me before walking back to his bag to get his keys.

Suzie had stood up and was walking toward me, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Jade Black, bitch of the school, Nathan only wants you for sex you know, but I am sure you will give that to him fine. Word is that you sleep with all your brothers little friends, what do they do pass you around like the little slut you are, like mother like daughter, my mom says your mom used to sleep around too"

My head snapped around, an angry shake ran through my numb body, the ache in my chest turned to rage. How dare she.

"Don't talk about my mom" I rounded on her, ready to hit her smug little face. She grinned.

"Oh I am sorry, did I hit a nerve, don't you like talking about your messed up little family. I am sure daddy is real proud, two kids who do drugs wow, and his little baby is a little slut"

"You know nothing about me or my family so shut up" My voice faltered.

"Sure, poor little Jade, everyone left her, your mom left you, your sisters left you and now even your brother hates you. You don't think I haven't noticed, how alone you are, how much your own family hates you"

My hand came up, smacking her around her smug little face. The tears that stung my eyes spilled, I hadn't cried in years, but here I was crying over a girl who meant nothing to me. She meant nothing, but her words meant everything. She knew, everyone knew, everyone knew I killed my mom.

"Bitch" Suzie screeched and her own hand slapped me harshly across the cheek, her big ring slapped my cold lip and it split, blood trickled out as more tears fell.

"JADE!" Jason yelled behind me but I ignored it, I turned and ran up the beach, the aches in my chest too loud to ignore, the voice in my head to prominent to push away. All my fault.

I ran harder than ever, my cold numb legs pushing further and further up the tree covered road toward my house. I prayed no one was home. I couldn't see them, I couldn't feel it. I wiped the tears from my face, this time no new ones fell. I desperately clawed at my walls, begging them to come up again. I couldn't cry anymore.

My mind was all over the place.

I rounded on the track that led to my small old house, pushing my legs further, I was still feeling the effects of the drugs, and I knew I looked wasted. My mind was rambling on and on, my whole body felt like it was floating as I ran. My eyes were dizzy and unfocused, I now realised it was the wrong decision to do drugs, I normally just drank and that sent me loopy enough, this was a whole new level of madness. As I ran a wolf howl sounded to my right, I jumped and nearly fell over, I was metres from my house as the big grey spotty wolf from the other week walked out from the trees, and he stopped, looking at me before yelping slightly and running back into the trees.

I turned quickly toward my house, wolf, Embry, my mind kept thinking of him as the wolfs eyes hit me again. I was well and truly messed up.

The lights of my home lit up the yard, my heart sank, Jacob's friends trucks were here. I could hear their booming laughter from inside the house. Through the window they were sat in the living room, all of them, even Kim and Emily. The stinging of my eyes started again, I wanted to be alone.

I turned ready to run back toward the trees but as I pounded back down the wooden steps the door opened and shut.

"Jade"

I stopped, squeezing my eyes shut tightly, please leave.

"Jade are you ok?" Sam's gruff voice stung through me, he would make me cry again. I stayed still, debating on how to get away.

I clocked an opening in the trees to my left, if I could run, I could hide and be alone. Alone, I was always alone, the tears fell, harder now as my shoulders rocked with each wave of liquid that fell down my cold cheeks.

I turned, running fast again toward the tree line, there was hard footsteps behind me but I ran harder, I wont go in there.

"Jade stop!" Sam's rough arms grabbed me around my waist and pulled me backwards toward him. it hurt slightly, I struggled but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go, Sam let me go" I whimpered, sobs rocking my small body as he clung on to me.

"What the hells wrong, why are you crying?" He turned my face to look at him and he frowned, worry creased his forehead. Something let go inside me and it all came mumbling out.

"Because, it's all my fault and everyone hates me, I need to be alone, let me go please I want to go"

"Why's your lip bleeding, who hurt you?" He ignored my pleading, clutching me tighter.

"They did, everyone hurt me, I hurt everyone, it all hurts. I want it to stop hurting" I sounded pathetic, stupid Sam Uley, second time this week he made me crumble. Him and his stupid caring face.

"Jade calm down, come on, come with me" He started tugging me toward the house but I pulled away, his tug got harder.

"NOOOOO GET OFFF ME, GET OF ME AHHHHHHH SAM GET OFF ME, PLEASE LET ME GO, AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed so loud anyone nearby would think I was being murdered.

"Jade shhh" He still pulled as I screamed louder, the front door to my house flew open and Jacob was running out his head whipping frantically around as I pounded my fists into Sam and continued to scream like an insane person.

He dropped me; I fell to the floor in an exhausted heap, my tears dried up as I sat there, damn Sam Uley.

"Sam what the hell did you do to her?" Jacob growled as he ran past Sam straight to me, falling down in front of me checked me over for injuries.

"I didn't do anything, I found her like this, I was trying to bring her inside" He sounded frantic as the rest of his little gang walked over, looking at me like I was insane.

Rachel rolled her eyes at me while Kim looked upset. She hadn't seen me cry for years I suppose.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Embry, I looked around as his voice filled the silence, his hands gripped me from behind as he fell to the floor, he was shirtless and looked slightly dirty and wind sweped. How had he got there so quick? Why did he care so much, why did he always try with me why couldn't he leave like the others, he was making me hurt more.

"Why do you care?" I kept my head low as I fell into him slightly.

"Because I care about you, what's wrong?" He pulled me into his warm chest. I shook my head, he didn't care, no one did, not really anyway.

"She's been drinking, she stinks of beer. I could kill her sometimes." Jacob growled from in front of me and stood up backing away.

"That's not all she's done, look at her, she's not just drunk she's high" Who was that? I didn't recognise the deep voice but I kept my head low, they would see the tear marks and my lip.

I wasn't that high, really, I had drank more than I had smoked, I just stank of it. I started shivering violently as the freezing wind that had whipped my skin hit me properly.

"Jade?" Embry was speaking again.

"What's wrong with her?" Rachel, her voice a mixture of frantic worry and anger.

"C...co..ld" I stuttered slightly and buried myself into Embry's grip. As my lip stretched with the stutter, more blood trickled from the split Suzie had caused. My hand reached up and wiped it away, dropping back to my side.

"Her hand, she's bleeding" Kim's own worried voice piped up.

"Her lip was already cut when I got out here" Sam answered, his voice full of concern. Him and his stupid concern.

Embry's hand cupped my chin and pulled my head up to face him, I lowered my red eyes and he touched my lip slightly, wiping the blood away.

"She's wasted" Paul. Hate that man. I was not wasted, I just had a tad too much.

"She's been in a fight obviously, who did you piss off this time?" Rachel's worry had gone, replaced fully by anger.

"Suu.. " I slurred this time and rolled my head back to Embry's chest. I was so cold. Embry's warmth ran through me, but the mixture of cold and heat on my skin was a little painful, I felt like I was being burnt.

"Why the hell was she screaming like that?" Leah's bitter voice pierced through and I glanced up, she was glaring at Sam.

"She was mumbling about people hurting her, and everyone hating her, something was all her fault. She tried running off and didn't like it when I stopped her" He was desperately trying to convince them he hadn't hurt me.

"Who hurt you?" Embry shook me slightly as he checked me over like Jacob had.

"Everyone" I mumbled. Rachel laughed bitterly in the distance.

"You really are something else, we are all here comforting your dad because he is upset and you roll up, wasted and bloodied from a fight. You have lost it, you need to realise you are not a kid anymore. You are acting like a selfish child now get your ass inside" Rachel's angry voice pierced the silent room.

"Rachel lay off her" My dad, he sounded sad. I looked up; he was rolling toward us, shooting a "dad" look to Rachel telling her to shut up.

"No dad, you let her just get away with this shit all the time, she is a kid, she needs consequences to her stupid actions. We thought she was being attacked."

"Rachel, she is my daughter I will deal with her when and how I see fit to" My dad sounded harsh now, he never took that tone with us kids. I shuddered slightly; I was causing an argument again.

"Then she will just carry on being a reckless little cow who only cares about herself, she saw us today, at the grave, she walked straight past. And you go on about how she just misses mom, if she cared in the slightest she would have been there with us." Rachel carried on, anger making her voice sharp.

I do miss mom, I do care, she was lying. I do care.

Suzie's words rocketed through me, everyone left me. But they left because of me. Because I got mom killed. My cupped my hands around my ears, trying to block it all out.

"I can't deal with this, she drives me insane, I'm leaving, call me when you grow some balls and sort her idiotic ass out"

The walls Sam had cracked began to crumble; Embry was holding me tightly, his hand rubbing my arm soothingly. The emotions within me stirred, tears strained at my eyes and my heartfelt heavy, my stomach was doing horrible nauseous flips. She was leaving, because of me, again. She was tearing our family apart again, because I got so messed up. I always messed up. she said I didn't care, I did, I cared too much, that was my problem, I cared too much that I had pushed them all away, the pain had eaten at me until I felt empty.

"I do care" My voice was a whisper, tears erupted in my eyes and I blinked, letting two fall silently down my cheeks.

"What? What did she say?" Jacob still sounded angry. I shuddered, they all hated me.

I looked up as tears streamed my face, sobs were building with me but I tried to keep them down.

"I do care" I spoke louder as my eyes locked on my brothers, he frowned.

"What are you on about?" He shook his head in confusion.

"I doubt even she knows, she's probably as high as a kite right now" Rachel's harsh voice split out behind me and the wall crumbled completely.

I pulled from Embry's grip and looked at her, her face fell as she saw the tears down my face. They fell fast from my usually stone dry eyes, my head began pounding.

"Why are you crying? What happened? Who hurt you?" Her voice was frantic again as she rushed forward and grabbed my shoulders.

"Oh god are you hurt?" Embry grabbed at me again, doing a double check over me.

I set my jaw slightly, trying to hold back my cries.

"You did" I couldn't, as I said it a sob fell out from me and my unshed tears were unstoppable.

"Oh I didn't mean to call you that stuff, you just make me angry" She grovelled as she wiped tears from my cheeks but more fell down as she wiped.

"No, you did mean it, you always mean it, I always make you angry. You blame me, but you left and you never even said goodbye all because of me" I sounded pathetic, I hated myself in this very moment. Everyone eyes were on me.

Rachel let me go and stood back.

"Jade, I had my own life to live too, I couldn't stay around here just because mom died. Life goes on. So don't try pulling the guilt stuff on me, I won't play victim to your games"

Jacob was stood next to us now, his worried eyes staring at me. I cried more, she thought I was lying.

"Rachel stop it, just stop it" Jacob's voice was full of anger as he stared at my sister.

"Jade no one blames you for anything baby" My dad spoke from his place behind us.

"But she should, it's all my fault" I blubbered again, glancing up at Embry he looked upset and pained.

"What is?" Rachel's hand slipped into mine but I pulled back, letting her go.

"Mom dying, dad's accident and you leaving. It was my fault. She was taking me shopping, I was being difficult, she should have seen the car but she didn't because she was looking at me. Dad was upset, he crashed because he was upset about mom, and you guys left because of what I did to mom. You didn't say goodbye, you hated me for it"

"Everyone leaves" Sam's gruff voice spoke now, he sounded sad. I looked up at him and he shook his head. "That's what you meant the other night, they all left you, it's easier to push them away than to watch them leave"

"What?" Jacob looked around at Sam confused by his input.

"She told me the other night that people always left her, and she said tonight it was her fault that she gets hurts or whatever, she blames herself for everything. I told you guys she wasn't what you all said she was and none of you listened, she's scared and alone" Sam looked down at my brother, he was angry now.

He had told them what? He had stuck up for me? Now I felt worse about what a cow I had been to him, this is great.

"Jade, that was not your fault. The driver ran a red light, there was no way mom would have missed him. You know that right?" Rachel was holding my shoulders again, speaking slowly as her own tears fell.

"Honey, no one has ever blamed you. Never. It was not your fault, it was a freak accident. We love you." My dad had wheeled forward, he was looking at me sadly, and he looked pained like Jake.

The anger built up over my hysterical crying, they loved me, sure, if they loved me they would have been there. They wouldn't have left.

"Everyone left me, you never even hugged me or told me it was going to be ok you just told me she died and left. And you brought dad home in a wheelchair and then moved away without even saying goodbye. Why would you do that if you didn't hate me? You never even called. And then Jacob changed, you chose your friends over me, you stopped talking to me, you stopped everything. You all just left me. Everyone hates me because I killed mom, I hate me" A sob rocketed through me and I fell, my numb knees giving out.

Jacob caught me and pulled me to him, his hand smoothed my hair as he kissed my forehead.

"Jade, I am so sorry, I didn't realise what I was doing to you, it's not your fault, no one hates you" He whispered as he kissed me again.

I looked around, Rachel was holding her head in her hands, and Emily had stepped forward and was patting her back lightly, while looking at me sadly. Embry was sat watching me, his face in a sad frown. Everyone else was silently looking at the floor. This was awkward.

"Get off" I whispered as I tried to pry myself from Jake, his grip got tighter and he shook his head. Another hysterical sob rolled from me and Jacob lifted me onto my dad's lap, he took over cradling me as I cried.

"Jade, I feel awful, all this time I've treated you like shit, and it was never your fault. I should have realised" Rachel looked up, her expression pained.

I just buried myself in my dad's jacket, not looking up.

"Jade look at me" Rachel was knelt in front of me, my dad kissed my head and I peeped out, her eyes shedding her own tears.

"It was not your fault, you have to understand that, mom could not have done anything, that driver was too fast and too close. Don't blame yourself, you were a kid, you still are, a scared kid. God I am such an ass" She slapped her hand to her forehead.

Her words meant nothing, I knew it was my fault.

"I left because I was selfish, I couldn't handle being here. I was wrapped up in myself and I should have understood that you needed me here" She took my hand and kissed it.

I still felt numb, my body was exhausted.

"I love you" My dad spoke gruffly into my ear and I nodded.

It felt better to let it out, I still felt awkward that the whole group was here.

I looked at Embry, he looked distraught, his own face pained and worried. He was leant against the door, watching me with care. My heart fluttered, his eyes shot onto mine and I felt less empty, my body reacted to his look instantly and I felt warmer.

Tiredness crept up and my eyes drooped.

"Come on, let's get you to bed" Jacob swooped down and scooped me into his arms in one swift move. Lifting me like I was a feather. My hand was still cupped in my dad's and he kissed it before dropping it.

Jacob slowly walked toward the house cradling me, Rachel was following silently, I didnt want her too, she couldn't fix it, it was too late. Jacob had only been gone a few months, but she had been gone for years.

We walked silently to my room and Jacob popped me on my bed, wrapping my blanket over me.

"I love you Jade and I am so sorry for everything I did, you have to understand it wasn't your fault, none of it was you. I left because I had to do something, you will understand soon, I promise" Jacob whispered as he sat on my small bed, he looked sad, his eyes swam with tears. I stayed silent.

"Get some sleep" He whispered and stood up, placing a teddy in my arms, I smiled, it was a teddy he got me as a kid, and we called it ted and took it everywhere.

He turned walking slowly to my door where Rachel was stood; they both looked at me before turning the light off.

Everything fell out as the darkness filled my room, the tears I locked in all those years ago, the pain when they all left.

I was alone again, but I didn't want Jacob, or Rachel or my dad. I wanted those eyes, those eyes to sooth me like they did every other night, the wolf had been here earlier, watching me. Embry had looked at me the same way the wolf had, with so much concern.

I tried to ignore the comparisons I made between the two, but something was pushing it on me, pushing me toward memories of Embry. Soft voices of my family murmured down the hall but I ignored it as the exhaustion from crying mixed with the effects of the drugs and sent me to blackness.

* * *

**Part two, so she let loose finally, I hope it was ok and you all like it :D let me know what you think and as always thank you so much for the support and suggestions I love it so keep it coming :D xxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Twilight

* * *

**Embry's pov**

My heart hurt, the worst pain I had ever felt. She was hurt, I judged her without even knowing her properly. My head pounded with the memories of her sobs and her pained words.

I followed the rest of the pack back inside as Jacob took her to bed. We waited silently in the living room as we listened to him putting her down, Billy looked pretty distraught, Rachel and Emily were calming him down. I felt bad for the guy, he was a nice person, but even I noticed that he never tried hard with Jade, he just let her do what she wanted no if's or buts about it, she could probably date a 30 year old drug dealer and he wouldn't say anything to her about it, he would just nod and smile at her and bitch about it later to Jacob.

Sam was watching us all closely, he had known all along, well had suspicions about why she was always so off and bitchy, but none of us ever listened to him. My head was heavy and still banging, I felt sick from the smell of weed that rung in her clothes and hair, she smelt like a guy too, like she was with one.

My gut wrenched, what if she had a boyfriend? What if he was the one who hurt her lip? I started shaking slightly as I stared at the floor, going over all these thoughts in my head.

"Embry, calm down" Sam's authorities voice rang high over the silence of the room, I looked up, everyone was watching me now.

The trembles stopped at the order but I still felt angry, angry at whoever that guy was that she was with, angry at whoever gave her drugs, angry at Rachel and Jacob for making her feel alone, at the drunk driver who killed her mom. Just angry at everything that had ever done her wrong.

A door squeaked and shut down the hallway, Jacob's heavy footsteps got closer and he rounded the corner, he looked upset. His eyes went straight to me and he smiled slightly.

"So what do we do now?" Rachel who was sat in Paul's lap looked around at everyone, and then stopped at Billy who had calmed down but looked stressed.

"What can we do? If she doesn't want to be around us then we can't do much. She's not upset about us; she's upset about Jake, and her mom. Not us" Paul looked around, I felt like hitting him.

"Yeah but we all made it worse, we all judged her and made no effort to hide the fact we disliked her. She's technically our family now, and we all turned our backs on her" Quil spoke up, shooting me a supportive look. I nodded in agreement.

"She didn't exactly try to mask her hatred for us either, we only argued with her when she insulted one of us" Paul shot back, I will hit him.

"Yes, but she had a reason. She knew you all hated her and she thought you stole her brother and her best friend. You're a prick Paul, get your head out of your ass, you did wrong and you know it" Leah snapped, shooting Paul a death glare.

"Screw you Leah, you going to cry to us telling us how mean we are to you now too?" Paul was shaking slightly and Rachel got off him. Here we go again, everyone sighed, Leah and Paul's famous arguments.

"I don't care enough about you to cry over you Paul. My point is about a girl who you lot helped upset, so don't try saying this is all Jakes or Rachel's fault, or that it has nothing to do with you guys. She said everyone hated her and blamed her, which means you guys too. So back off before I kick you were the sun doesn't shine" Leah rounded on him, she had balls, Paul was one of the biggest and angriest of the pack, even us guys tried not to argue with him.

"Guys give it a rest, this is not helping" Sam stepped in now, authority in his voice.

Paul calmed down at stepped back to Rachel. She looked stressed as she cuddled into his side, calming his angry shakes.

"Leah's right Paul, this was all of us, not just Jacob or what happens within their family. We hurt her too" Jared looked up at Paul, he looked depressed, his shoulders hunched and his forehead in a heavy frown. Everyone nodded in agreement with him.

"I need to tell her Sam, she thinks I just left, she needs to know. She has a right to she's an imprint and she's my sister" Jacob was looking at Sam, desperate for a yes.

"No, look, I know she does, but she gets drunk and blurts everything out, we can't trust her with it until she trusts us and can prove she won't slip up. It's too important" Sam shook his head, his body was tense.

Anger flamed within me again, they all had their imprints they were all happy. I was stuck to watch mine hurt, and be lied to even more. And she wouldn't tell anyone, she would understand. I know she would.

"She won't blurt it out, that's not fair Sam, you told me to try with her and too get close to her, how the hell do I get close to her or even have a hope of being with her if you ban me from telling her the one thing she deserves to know. The longer we wait the more she will hate us when she does find out" I flew up from my seat, he was pissing me off.

"Embry, I agree with Sam" Billy's own gruff voice spoke now, I turned to him.

"What?" I spat a little too bitterly at him.

"I know what you're saying, and I understand you want to tell her and she has a right, but right now, we have to ensure the secret is kept" He looked down at the floor, like he was conflicted.

Coward. He's just too scared to face up to anything.

"Great, so she tells us all her secrets but we won't tell her ours. She needs her family and as usual you won't be there for her. This is stupid. You're just going to hurt her more by not telling her. You obviously care more about the damned tribal secrets than your own daughter" I rounded toward Billy, shaking with anger. They were making it worse for her.

"Embry calm the hell down, I have had enough with all this damn arguing" Sam shouted at me now, I turned to glare at him.

"Sam, leave him alone" Emily, I glanced at her, she was looking angrily at Sam.

"Emily stay out of it" Sam snapped back, then pain crossed his face. He never shouted at her.

"No I will not, she does have the right to know Sam. It could help her to feel less alone and hurt if she knew why Jacob left. She thinks you took him from her for no reason and that he chose you guys. So if she knew the real reason it would help her, don't you want her to feel better? She's a young girl who feels alone and guilty for her moms death, she needs Jacob and Rachel. We are her family now, you said that yourself. And family don't keep secrets from one another" Emily's voice was stern as she stared at Sam, a little anger flaring in her usually calm and loving eyes.

I smiled at Emily, she was a saint.

Sam was looking at her, confusion etched on his face. Then he glanced back at Billy.

"I know, but right now we have bigger issues, we need to put her safety first as well, this thing with the newborns and Victoria needs to be sorted before we do anything. Jacob needs to focus on this stuff with Bella, we need to focus on Bella being safe" Sam's voice wasn't as clear as earlier, he was struggling, he knew she had the right to know.

Bella, as usual, always messing stuff up over a freaking leach.

"No my sister comes way before Bella Swan and that leech Sam" Jacob's voice was bitter, he was still hurt over Bella choose Edward. But I smiled, for once, Bella wasn't his main priority.

Sam just nodded. I glanced around, Paul was hugging Rachel closely, and he looked guilty and sad. Then Jared who was sat with Kim, she was crying and he was trying to get her to stop, but he looked sad too. Quil, Seth and Leah were in the kitchen, staring at their laps. Everyone felt like crap. We were so horrible to her, when all she needed was to feel wanted and loved.

Sam looked around at us all, his own face turned pained.

"Look, I know we all feel like crap right now, but we still have duties. We can start to fix things with Jade, but the secret still has to be kept. Until after the problem with the leeches is sorted at least. Embry, I'm sorry but I can't risk our pack like that" He looked at me pity in his brown eyes. I glared back.

He took Emily's hand and led her out to their truck, Quil, Seth and Leah followed.

I stayed stood against the wall, staring at the floor. So I just continued to lie to her, continued to hurt her all because of Bella and her sick obsession with vampire boy. Well this was great.

"Kim don't cry" Rachel spoke softly, I looked up, Kim was crying still.

"But she thinks I chose Jared over her, she thinks I left her for no reason too. I hate this, all of it, she needs to know. She needs to know I didn't just leave her" She sobbed again.

Anger ran through me, she did leave her, she could have still been friends with her. I started shaking, more than I had earlier. This was really starting to piss me off.

"You did choose Jared over her, you were never told you couldn't be friends with her. You chose that yourself." My voice was harsh and she looked up at me a bit shocked.

"Embry, shut the hell up" Jared barked at me and shot me a glare.

"Whatever" I mumbled, slamming myself from the wall and storming outside.

"Embry" Jacob was following me.

"Dude stop" Paul.

I groaned and ran to the trees, letting my anger take over and my wolf burst out.

"Embry, you ok man?" Quil, his thoughts were worried.

"Of course he's not ok" Seth spoke up now, followed by a bark of agreement by Leah.

Jacob and Paul followed in phasing, their own thoughts full of Jade's breakdown.

Everyone flashed to her now, my body was full of guilt and sadness as everyone thought over her words.

Jared phased in.

"Sorry Embry, I didn't mean to have a go, just leave Kim out of it" He spoke quickly, his own thoughts full of guilt.

I didn't reply, the pain in my chest was back.

Jared's thoughts went over the times he had arguments with Jade, most of the time for no reason, he would do it because Kim was upset. He felt like shit, I could hear him whimper slightly as Jacob growled at him calling his sister names.

Paul's thoughts were the same, he had endless arguments with her since he had been with Rachel, constantly shooting her dirty looks, making sarcastic comments that only Paul could pull off with enough harshness to make her wince. He was starting to feel bad, regretting his argument with Leah, he knew he had hurt Jade in the past, he called her a cold hearted bitch once for no reason other than she had told Rachel to shut up singing, which was fair enough, Rachel was an awful singer.

Jacob's thoughts were the worse; he had constantly had screaming rows with her that ended with him calling her a bitch or something along those lines. The pain in her eyes each time was too much and I whimpered to the floor.

"Embry come on man, everything will be ok" Seth was trying to cheer us all up, it wasn't working, even his childish manner wasn't enough to fix the hurt that ran through me.

Everyone went silent, we all felt like crap. We did nothing to help her, we made it all worse.

"At least we know now, you can start being nicer to her" Seth spoke up again, he had never been mean to Jade, he was too nice. But he still felt awful, he had occasionally agreed with the fact she was a bitch but at least he was never actually mean to her face.

"Could be too little too late" Quil mumbled, we all agreed, she probably hated us. We stood no chance.

"Doesn't mean you can't try" Leah snapped at us all, she had been nice to Jade too, a friend almost.

The silence was back as we all walked aimlessly around the trees, Jade's sobs and broken look haunting our memories. I had done nothing to help my imprint. I had probably made it worse by trying to push myself on her suddenly.

* * *

**Billy's pov**

I felt empty as I wheeled myself down the hallway to Jade's room, pushing open her door silently I looked in. The light of the moon shone through her open curtains and onto her little body.

She was still a baby too me, still the little girl who used to run in waving her dolls around, the happy brave little girl who didn't even cry when she split her knee open on Jacobs bike. I smiled, then it dropped, she was never much of a crier, she was too strong to cry, even as a baby, Jake would cry, but she would stay happy. But now, she broke her heart, because I had been such an awful dad. I felt physically sick. I had failed her, and the other kids. All of them.

We all left her, I knew I had. After Sarah died, I had kept myself to myself, feeling sorry for myself. I never hugged my kids, never asked if they were ok. And now look, two left me and one hates me.

I looked across the dark room, Jade's cheeks were stained with mascara from her tears, her lip a little swollen and bloodied. She was clutching Ted, her favourite teddy that had spent the last few months stuffed in her dirty laundry basket.

I stayed, watching her sleep. She was my little girl and I never did anything to help her. Embry was right, I chose the tribe over her, I always had, and I still am. She should know; she should feel a part of our family.

My heart wrenched, I had hurt my own daughter, and she thought it was all her fault. I had never blamed her, not one single time had I ever resented her for living while Sarah died, the opposite actually, I sometimes felt better that it was Sarah and not my beautiful baby girl. But somehow I had let Jade feel the opposite of the truth.

Tears ran slowly down my cheeks, my chest felt tight like I would explode in violent sobs any second.

"Dad" Rachel's hand slipped on my shoulder, I looked up, she was crying too.

"Dad, come on, you can't sit here all night, she will be fine" Rachel wheeled me backward and the sob broke out of me.

"Rachel what have I done, I hurt my own little girl, my baby" I was rambling, Rachel cuddled into me shaking her head.

We stayed in the hallway for what seemed hours, the empty hurt in my chest never fading. All this time I thought she was a horrible kid, who didn't love anyone. But really she was just as hurt as we were, even more hurt than us.

* * *

**This chapter was so hard to write, i miss being Jade! Don't hate me, I suck at being Billy. But on the bright side, future chapters will be much better :D **

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last one, they made me soo happy! Cant believe how nice people are being to me, I thought it would be a crappy story but you inspire me to write more so thank you :D **

**Don't stop, I love getting your comments :D xxx **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

My head was pounding, light blinded me as I opened my eyes slowly and groaned. I felt like crap. This felt worse than a hangover, I felt like death.

I rolled over, groaning with each move I made, I looked down, Ted was in my arms, the teddy Jacob got me when we were kids. I frowned, why would I be cuddling him?

Why did I feel so shit?

Then it hit me, the screaming, the crying, and the emotional talk I had participated in last night. My heart dropped to my stomach, I felt sick. I had told them everything, and I mean everything. Shit, shit and shit. Jacob had put me to bed, Sam had found me crying outside and Suzie, Suzie had hit me. My hand flew to my lip, it was swollen and stung when I touched it, I winced.

I could hear Jacob's voice outside, followed by another male, maybe Paul. It sounded angry so yeah, Paul.

If I stay here, they may leave me alone. Yep, I would stay right here all day. I pulled the cover over my head, shutting my eyes tightly. Wrong idea, the events of the previous night flashed across me making me feel shitter than I already did. Now they thought I was pathetic as well as a bitch.

I stayed hidden in my blanket for another half an hour until heavy footsteps echoed through the house and made their way to my door at the end of the corridor. I groaned.

The door creaked slightly, my breathing stopped, trying my best to seem asleep.

"Jade?" Jacob, his voice was softer and kinder than it had been in a while.

I stayed silent, no I was asleep. He could just leave again, he was good at that.

"Jade, I heard you groan I know you're awake, I bought you food as a peace offering" I frowned, how had he heard me groan? Idiot was halfway down the hall when I groaned. Wait, he said food, I need food.

"Its waffles" He sung in a playful voice and I sighed in defeat, I couldn't say no to waffles, it would be rude, throwing my blanket off my face I looked up at him.

There was a bowl in his hand with a spoon, liar. No waffles.

"That's not waffles" I frowned at him as he walked toward my bed.

"No, it's fruit loops, we had no waffles, but it worked you're up" He handed me the bowl as I sat up and leant against my wall behind my bed.

He sat down next to me, bringing out another spoon from his pocket and took a spoonful of my cereal. I looked up at him annoyed, no one touches my food.

"That was the last clean bowl" He shrugged as he gulped down more.

"So wash one" I replied bluntly, he sure was annoying.

We sat in silence as we fought over big spoonfuls of sugary goodness, I eventually won and got the last spoonful and set down the bowl on my floor, smirking in victory at him. We went back to silence, both just staring at my door. This was awkward.

"Jade can we talk?" His voice was strained slightly and he looked across at me.

"As long as it's not as awkward as this silence" I replied, not meaning to be so bluntly sarcastic. He chuckled slightly and nudged me.

"About last night" He started but I coughed stopping him.

"Oh yeah, I was wasted, I had no idea what I was saying, ignore me, completely high" I lied, I did know what I was saying but I didn't want to be the sad pathetic one they all felt sorry for.

"Jade, that wasn't lies, I know you meant every single word of it. Stop trying to be the tough one, it's ok to cry and to get upset" He looked at me frowning.

"But it's easier not too, it's easier to forget if you don't let yourself cry or get upset" My voice was small, he nodded slowly.

We stayed silent for a while, unsure of what to do.

"Please tell me you don't actually think mom dying was your fault?" He looked at me, tears swam in his eyes again.

My heart ached, I could lie, I could snap at him and go back to Jade, this could all go away if I just pretended. But I couldn't, the lie wouldn't come out, my mouth opened and shut but no sound made an appearance. I let out a long breath, time to face it all, sober.

I nodded. The tears fell into his lap and my heart dropped. I was pathetic.

"Jade, it wasn't, it was his fault the drunk driver, and you could never have done anything" He was pleading, trying to get me to believe it but I didn't. I was there.

"No Jacob, you weren't there, I was. We were singing, having fun then I decided to be an ass and complain about a dress she was going to buy me, she turned to have a go at me and he hit us. If she hadn't turned she would have seen him, she would have done something"

My own tears fell now as I let it all go. It hurt so much more than it did last night, from what I remember anyway.

"You can't blame yourself Jade, I wasn't there, but I know damn well it was not your fault. She could not do anything, Charlie told us himself that witnesses said the car was too close for her to have even tried to do anything. You know that, why won't you understand? We don't blame you, we never have" He was sat in front of me, his hands cupping my small face.

"Because Rachel and Rebecca left, they didn't say goodbye, they hated me. I took her from them so they left me. Kim left me, for Jared, and then you left me for them too. No one likes me because I'm the bitch who killed your mom" I sobbed harder as I said it, this defiantly hurt more now I was sober.

Jacob wiped my tears away, he looked sad but kind of annoyed.

"Jade, stop it, stop blaming yourself for everything, Rachel left because she was too up her own backside to be able to stay around, she isn't the caring type you know that, she couldn't stay to look after us, it would have been worse if she had. And Rebecca was leaving anyway, she had discussed it with mom and dad before mom died, dad told me last night. She was already leaving. Kim misses you, she didn't leave you, neither did I, you will understand I promise, I just can't tell you right now"

She was leaving anyway? Why had no one told me this? I felt like crap, I felt sick, empty, sick again. He was right, Rachel was not a motherly person, and she would have killed us if she tried looking after us.

"Why can't you tell me?" My voice was a whisper and he shut his eyes, breathing in and out slowly.

"Just trust me, please?" He opened his eyes; he looked so much older than he should. He looked stressed; like he had so much responsibility it had aged him.

I nodded. I guess I could try, he was my Jacob, it couldn't be that bad, he was a total wimp.

He stood up off my bed, smiling slightly.

"Get showered, you stink"

I poked my tongue out and flew backwards, lying down again.

Wrong decision, a wave of sickness hit me and I jumped from the bed, running quickly to the hallway dodging Jacob who laughed at my pale face and I stormed into the bathroom, Rachel was in the shower, I ignored her and bent over the toilet. Throwing up the bowl of fruit loops plus whatever I ate yesterday.

"Eurgh Jade that's gross!" Rachel cried out from the shower, I ignored her.

I was never drinking again. Never, never, never.

* * *

...

"Looking rough!" Embry's teasing voice filled the silent room and I poked my head out of Jacobs huge jumper that was wrapped around me.

My heart dropped slightly, my stomach on the other hand flew with butterflies and vomit.

"Oh god"

I jumped up, racing past him down to the bathroom again, spending 5 minutes puking the remaining contents of my stomach up before brushing my teeth and shuffling back to my place on the sofa under my huge duvet.

Embry was sat there, waiting for me. Stupid damned butterflies. My heart jumped excitedly as I saw him smiling at me. He was perfect.

"Why are you here?" I groaned at him as I cuddled into my warm blanket, trying to ignore the annoying attraction I had to him. Rachel and Jake had taken my dad to Sam Uley's they had stuff to "discuss" which I knew was me, so I figured Embry would be there too.

"Checking on you" He smirked, why did he keep trying with me? Did he not realise I was not worth the effort?

"I'm fine" I replied curtly, his eyes shot up, slight pain behind his happy smile.

No pity, just the sparkle of pain. I frowned, I was expecting pity.

"Want some food now you've puked your guts out? Jake said you liked waffles so I brought some" He stood up smiling, mmm waffles.

I suppose I could eat waffles, if they came back up then they came back up, at least I would have a few minutes of sweet goodness. I nodded and he walked off to the kitchen.

"Want syrup?"

"No, cinnamon please, it's in the cupboard above the sink" I glanced over at him, he leant across the sink, his shorts tightened around his ass and my cheeks flushed as my eyes rolled over his muscled legs and back. Damned steroids.

"Got it, here" Embry turned suddenly and I dropped my stare, embarrassed.

He walked over quickly, placing a huge plate full of waffles on the sofa between us. We ate in silence, they were good.

"What's this?" Embry asked, nodding at the TV my eyes were glued to.

"Harry Potter, come on, you must have seen it" I looked at him, everyone had seen Harry Potter.

"I've seen bits of it here and there, it looks so old"

"It's the first one, so I guess it's a few years old, but look how cute he is, he's ginger and squidgy" I pointed to Ron Weasley on the screen and Embry raised a brow at me.

"So you go for gingers?" He was trying to be playful but there was interest in his voice.

"I said he was cute, not that I wanted to jump on him" I snapped a little, why was he so interested in me and my type of guy?

I groaned and rolled over, curling up in a ball.

"You ok?" Embry sounded worried as his eyes looked over my curled body.

"mmm"

Why did he care so much, it was really starting to confuse me.

"Sure, Jake said you guys talked this morning, you ok?" He glanced at me again, his smile failing him.

My stomach dropped, and here it was , the pity.

"I'm fine, now if you don't mind, thank you for the waffles but I want peace and quiet" I shoved the blanket over my face more and he frowned.

"I'm trying to be nice"

"No, you're here because you feel sorry for me" I answered back, he looked a little hurt.

"If I'm here because I feel sorry for you why the hell was I trying with you before you told us everything? I didn't feel sorry for you then and I don't feel sorry for you now. I just care about you, why don't you understand that? I just want to be your friend" He sounded hurt, the pity I had thought was in his eyes was no longer there; instead he looked slightly annoyed and upset.

I stayed silent, no matter what happened last night, I still hated the cult. Sam was ok, Sam was kind of nice and genuine but the rest were still assholes. I didn't want to be dragged in like the other girls they had, I didn't want to sit around being at those boys beck and call. I looked at Embry, he was anxious, waiting for my reply.

"Embry, I want to be alone. Please." I couldn't think of anything else, he looked sadder, like a puppy that lost his toy.

"Okay. I hope you feel better soon" He stood up, slightly awkward and left, glancing back at me sadly he stopped.

"You know, there's only so many times a person can be pushed away before they stop coming back"

His voice sounded broken and it hit right through me causing me to wince, I didn't want him to leave me, I wanted him around, when he was around I felt better. But I always stopped myself, I could never let someone close enough. I was a asshole.

Not 10 seconds later an ear splitting howl let off outside the house, causing me to jump violently. It was the wolf, the one who i saw, my mind went straight to Embry, what if the wolf got him, the wolf with the same eyes? What if he hurt Embry?

I stayed worrying for a minute before something took over, telling me he was ok, but that wolf, Embry. The two seemed so, familiar.

The worry within me only stirred more waffle filled puke back up my stomach and I sprinted down to the bathroom cursing myself for being such a bitch.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :D xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

"So you haven't answered your phone all weekend, I literally thought you had died out in the woods"

Jason scowled at me as I jumped in his jeep, Jonah smirked and fist pumped me as usual.

"So why didn't you go to her house Jase?" Jonah was smirking still whilst looking at Jason.

"Yeah Jason, you knew where I lived" I poked my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

We were silent the whole way to school, I jumped out as we pulled up, glancing across the car park I saw the group of guys I was dreading, they were watching me, Jacob and Embry were the worse, they had so much worry on their faces I had to look away.

"Jade seriously though, you ever run off like that again, I will murder you. Now what the hell happened with Suzie, I saw her slap you and then you run off in tears?" Jason nudged me slightly and I started walking toward the small red bricked building.

"She just said some stuff, I hit her first I will have you know" I stared ahead of me blankly, not ready to get into this again.

"And after that, where did you go?" He continued, looking at me closely.

"Home" My voice broke slightly as it came out and Jason stopped.

"Well I'll be damned, you told them" He smirking slightly, I had never told him, but he always seemed to know exactly what I felt. He was a good guy.

"I guess" I answered blankly.

"Good" He nodded to himself while Jonah chuckled slightly.

"You're melting, you're melting" Jonah started screeching in a playful voice as he dramatically threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh shut up Jonah" I nudged him, laughing slightly as we walked up the steps, he put his arm around me pulling me close to him.

"You are a little cherub of happiness again, you'll be rocking up in flowery dress's and pink sandals in no time"

I looked up at him, he never spoke much but when he did he was hilarious, I smiled at him and huffed. The boy was insane.

As we walked to the doors Jonah's arm was still wrapped around me, I glanced back toward the group of guys and Kim, Embry looked slightly pissed off, he was shaking slightly too as Jacob talked to him. I frowned, that boy was also insane.

* * *

...

"You ever going to tell me what she said?" Jason looked across our lunch table at me as Suzie walked straight past, shooting me an evil glare as she went.

"Nope" I bluntly replied as I took another fry from his plate.

"And are you ever going to tell me what you finally told your family?"

"Nope" popping the P this time, he sighed and downed his drink.

"You are impossible" He sounded a little annoyed now.

"But irresistible" I smirked slightly, trying to wind him up.

"And why would you think that?" He frowned slightly.

"Because otherwise you would be sat with them, not me" I nodded to the table Suzie and Maya were sat at, Jonah was sat with them too, but he looked thoroughly pissed off as he glanced over at us. Maya looked pretty annoyed as she stared at Suzie who was blabbing on about something.

"You got me there" He smirked back and handed me half of his burger, we always shared lunch.

"Anyway, you probably know what I said to them" I took a bite of the burger but I felt sick again so I handed it back to Jason who gobbled it down within a second.

"I know, but it would sound so much sweeter actually hearing it from you. Please tell me your sister feels like shit and is grovelling at your feet?" He looked at me hopefully, he never liked Rachel, called her selfish, which she was.

"Thankfully no, she's a little awkward around me, but that's it, no grovelling, Jacob on the other hand. Brings me breakfast in bed, lets me watch girly chick flicks in his room, he even let me borrow 20 dollars today for lunch" I smirked, I wasn't trying to use Jacob's guilt to my advantage but it was a positive to get free money from him.

"Ahh good girl, that's what I like to hear. Jacobs a nice kid, he does care about you, you should let him back in your life" He turned serious again, staring at me.

"I know, but when you block people out for so long, even them bringing your walls down doesn't solve the problem. I need time, it's hard, I still feel like they will up and leave me any second. And the damned staring is doing my head in, look at them, staring at me like I'm a damsel in freaking distress."

I looked across, yeah, they were staring at me, Jason laughed from beside me and they all snapped their heads away.

"I know babe, all you can do is try, as long as they try, you try. If they stop trying, you stop. Relationships are a two sided thing. Now, that's fifty dollars please" He grinned at me as I turned back to him.

"Why thank you Councillor Jason, but this ones on the house. I bought lunch." I grinned at him; I had never opened up like this, not even to him. He laughed and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"I like this; you seem less on edge, more free. I guess Jonah was right, you're melting"

I smacked his arm and he winced, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Stop comparing me to the wicked witch from Oz" I smacked him again. Idiot.

"Sorry sorry your highness" He winked slightly so I hit him again.

I looked around, the cult were all staring at me, I frowned at them and they all snapped away as they had done earlier, Jacob and Embry however lingered, Embry looked slightly confused, with slight annoyance present on his beautifully soft face. I shook my head, I was being ridiculous, I had a crush on my brother's best friend.

Jacob was smiling at me slightly, I smiled back and he turned away, satisfied. He had been doing this constantly, waiting eagerly for smiles off me before turning back to whatever he was doing.

As I turned back to Jason I noticed Suzie stood behind him, smiling slyly down at me.

"Hey guys" Her high voice rang out falsely and Jason just nodded at her. I stayed silent.

"Jade, I wanted to say sorry" She was still smiling slyly.

"Why?" I blankly answered back.

"Because, you haven't got a bruise, I obviously didn't hit you hard enough"

Jason stood up, flying around to face her.

"What's wrong Jason, did I hurt her feelings again?" She grinned as Maya rolled her eyes from behind her, shooting me an apologetic look which I smiled slightly back to.

"Screw you" Jason spat back at Suzie and everyone had begun looking at the drama unfolding at our table.

There was a scraping of chairs and I looked behind me, Jacob and a few of the guys were stood up, their postures tense as they made their way toward us slowly.

I stood myself up, I did not want them involved.

"Jason come on, leave it" I tugged his arm and he looked down at me, he was angry.

"Yeah Jason, listen to your little girlfriend" Suzie laughed slightly and I glared at her.

Jason grabbed our bags and walked off in front of me, I turned to look at my brother and he was frowning more, Embry was shaking, he looked slightly jealous, his eyes glared at Jason storming from the room.

"Jade" Jason sort of yelled from the door and I turned, running behind him.

The jealously on Embry's face confused me, why was he like that?

* * *

...

I was stood in the kitchen making dinner; Rachel was out as usual so I was in charge of the kitchen. Which was great, at 16 the one thing I loved doing was making dinner, obviously.

Jacob was making some drinks behind me, Embry was over for dinner to, which I found highly annoying, and did he not have his own house?

They were both silent, but I could tell they wanted to ask me something, Jacob kept hovering over me, frowning, then opening his mouth and shutting it again.

"Jacob if you want to ask something just ask" I snapped as he stood next to me silently for the 5th time in the last 10 minutes.

"It's just well, that Suzie, why was she arguing with Jason yesterday?"

I sighed and turned, he was a little confused I could see it in his eyes.

"She's the one who split my lip. I got in to a fight with her, she said some shitty stuff and I hit her, she hit me. She made a comment and Jason got angry, he cares about me, he was sticking up for me"

I grabbed a plate, piling it high with the carbonara I was stirring in the pan and handed it to Embry.

He took it but stopped, looking at me, the same jealous look in his eyes as the other day.

"Because he's your boyfriend?" He sounded slightly strained as he said it.

Anger flamed within me; ok none of his damned business.

"Umm, no Embry because he is my friend. And what business is it of yours if he were my boyfriend?" I snapped, handing Jacob his plate. He stood awkwardly watching us.

"Because I" He stopped mid sentence, looking from Jacob to me, his mouth snapped shut.

"What? Because you what?" I looked at him, trying to portray my anger at his over interest in my life.

"Because I care" He answered shortly, this was not what he was going to say and I knew it. His eyes were lying.

"Right of course, just like all your little friends suddenly care about me. Well, you can shove it up your ass and tell your little cult they can do the same. And stop staring at me so god damned much, you look like perverts stalking their next victim" I grabbed my own bowl and one for my dad as I stormed past Embry into the living room.

I handed the bowl to my dad, he was silently laughing, he tried stopping as he saw me looking at him but he couldn't. He chuckled into his bowl more and I rolled my eyes, I wasn't joking, they actually did look like perverts.

Embry and Jacob walked in, sitting down on the sofa next to me; Jacob sat in the middle of us, looking slightly awkward.

"So he isn't your boyfriend then?" Embry mumbled slightly, looking at me a little scared.

"Embry!" Jacob yelled and nudged his best friend in the stomach, Embry looked back down at his bowl as my dad started laughing again.

These men in my life were idiots.

"I don't look like a pervert do I?" Jacob whispered to me, he looked slightly worried.

"No Jacob" I sighed as my dad let out another laugh.

He nodded happily and went back to his food, Embry looked up as if to ask me something, I held up a finger shh'ing him and he snapped his head back down like a naughty puppy. I smiled at my dad who winked at me in approval of my wordless telling off.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think as always, I am a sucker for reviews, each one makes me smile and run to my laptop. **_

**I do not own Twilight**


	14. Chapter 14

I watched them suspiciously as they took it in turns jumping from the high cliff tops. All of them ran straight back up after emerging from the cold water, not even shivering or showing any signs of being slightly scared at the huge drop they continued to jump from.

I frowned, no one jumped from up there unless they had a death wish. Embry stopped as he walked to the edge of the cliff, his head turned in my direction but I was too far away to see if he was looking at me. I guess he was, he always was.

"Weird bunch of guys them" Jonah spoke up from across the circle to me, I looked back at him and nodded. They were strange.

We were at the beach, doing some studying, well I studied, the guys all made plans for the big party they were throwing at Nathans house, the last Saturday of spring break which was in about a week. Jonah, Jason, Nathan and few other guys were here. It was only me and Maya out of the girls, which I was grateful for, Suzie had stayed away since Jason stood up to her in the lunch hall.

I peered back at the cliff, Embry was no longer up there, and Jacob had stepped up to jump now. I looked down to the end of the beach, Embry was walking out of the water, soaking wet and shaking himself dry. His muscles seemed to glow more as the water dripped from him, highlighting each curve of a perfectly toned torso. He had the most impressive abs I had seen in a while, and a swimmers V any girl would scream over.

But I was not any girl, I shook the thoughts from my head and dropped my stare, snapping my head back to Jason who was smirking at me, one eyebrow raised. I poked my tongue out at him and looked at Nathan who was next to him; however his expression was less playful. He was scowling past my head at Embry, his gaze came back to me and he smirked slyly before winking. I rolled my eyes; he seriously made my skin crawl.

I went back to my algebra, chewing the end of my pen as I stared down at the impossible equation that had been the reason behind so many headaches this weekend, I was crap at algebra, I just did not understand it or why we needed to learn it.

Slowly my concentration slipped, dropping back to the boys who confused me so much. They had all suddenly exploded into these big muscle men, which ran around with two guys 5 years older than them, and were all secretive and protective over the tribal stories and what they did when they went missing from school. They were hiding something, I could feel it. I mean, since my little emotional slip up I had stayed away from them, dodging their visits and awkward hello's in the hallway to me. The only ones I hadn't avoided were Jacob, Embry and Leah. Leah I didn't mind so much, she wasn't false with me, and she genuinely understood me.

Jacob was ok too I suppose, he was trying hard with me, and he wasn't annoying me for once, he kept his anger down around me and seemed less strained. It was Embry that bothered me; he just did not give up. It was like he had a split personality or something, he had hated me like the others, then snap, he seemed to hated me more, then another snap and he liked me and tried getting to know me, then bam he hated me again and now we are back to him trying to like me, it really was a mind screw.

And each time he attempted talking to me, or telling me how much he cared the tug in my chest got worse and formed into a slight ache as it tried pushing me too him. But in usual Jade style, the more he tried, the more I tried shielding myself from the pain I knew would one day come from any sort of relationship I formed with him.

I didn't understand, I was nothing special, I was a bitch, a broken bitch that hurt the people she loved. So why was he so intent on getting close to me?

"Stop thinking so hard, you'll get a headache" Nathan's creepy voice whispered to me as his breath tickled through my hair and along my ear lobe. I shuddered and leant away from him.

"What do you want Nathan?" I answered blankly, not looking up from my page.

"You" He whispered, moving my hair from my neck he leant closely in, his breath crawled along my throat and I shuddered again.

A creepy shiver ran through me at the way he said you, it wasn't like he was trying to win me over, or seduce me, more like a threat, as if it was inevitable that one day he would have me.

I stayed silent, unsure what to do in a moment like this.

"Nathan, how many times do you need to be told? Back the hell off" Jason's angry voice loomed behind me. Nathan chuckled as he stood up, his hand still on my hair.

"Jealous Jason. You want a piece? I can share you know. You can have her when I'm done"

I stood up suddenly, anger roared in me as I grabbed my bag from the floor. He was basically calling me a slut, normally, I would bitch the person out, but I never felt like I could with Nathan. I turned as the boys squared each other up.

"Go fuck yourself" Jason snarled at Nathan who just laughed again.

"I'd prefer to fuck her" Nathan spat back, Jason's fist came up and I swung forward, grabbing it.

"Jason stop it, please" I pleaded slightly, he looked down at me and shook his head.

"Unbelievable" He muttered, shaking me off him and stalked away.

Nathan smirked slyly at me before walking off toward the boys from Forks.

I shook my head as another shiver ran through me, turning to walk away as the creepy you're being watched feeling swept over me from the looks I knew I was getting from Nathan.

"Jade!" Maya's kind voice called to me and I turned back to her, she was smiling genuinely at me.

"Hey" I replied, smiling slightly at her.

"Look, I wanted to say sorry about Suzie, she drives me crazy but our moms are best friends, what she said was wrong and believe me I would have slapped her too it's just" She trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Yours moms, I get it, no worries Maya. Thanks anyway" I tried to smile friendly at her but it was forced and I knew it. Nathan was still watching me, a smirk present on his arrogant face.

Maya looked away sadly as she turned back to Jonah who waved bye to me as I turned back to walk up the beach.

I could hear footsteps behind me, I glanced up at the cliffs, the guys weren't there, and they were obviously following me. I sighed, how they got behind me so fast I had no idea, but they were good at popping up randomly.

I continued walking, a bit faster. But as I rounded on the car park I noticed them all stood around their trucks a little way from me. I frowned, so who was following me?

I turned looking behind me, an angry looking Jason was storming toward me.

"What have I done now?" I groaned as he came straight up to my face.

"It's him. Why do you stand up for yourself with everyone but him?" He sounded pretty annoyed.

He meant Nathan.

"He has a crush, so what" I lied, that was not a crush, that was something else, he creeped me out too much, I often just ignored him and hoped he would get bored. He never did.

"No Jade, it's not just a damned crush. Why do you never let me say anything to him?" He was nearly yelling now and I knew the guys behind me would be able to hear it if he got any louder.

"Because I can handle myself, he won't do anything, its Nathan, all talk" I tried to turn from him but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

I could swear I heard a growl behind me, like an animal growl but I ignored it as I glared at my best friend.

"Obviously. You screw with people's heads, that's what you do. You don't say shit to him when he's like that with you; you just look all cute and innocent leading him on"

I stared at him, screwed with people's heads? No I did not. And I sure as hell did not lead him on. I just was too frightened by him to say anything back. There I admit it, Nathan scares me. Ok I admitted it to myself but I still admitted it.

I stared up at Jason, he looked a bit calmer, and he sighed in frustration and let my arm go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just worry. You may put on a hard exterior Jade but you're still just a tiny girl who he could over power within seconds. Stay away from him. And in future, if he pisses me off, let me sort it."

"What's going on?" Sam's gruff controlled voice erupted behind me and Jason's eyes popped up to the guys I knew where stood directly behind me.

"Just having a talk" I answered curtly.

"Who does she need to stay away from?"

I glanced around; Paul was staring at Jason, a little angry. I was confused, why would he be angry at Jason? But then again, he was always angry so who knew.

Jason raised his eyebrow at me; I shook my head slightly, making a desperate look at him. If he told them the staring would get worse. Embry would get worse. This irrational false over caring behaviour they had all been showing would just get worse.

"You must have misheard; I said stay away from her. As in Suzie, they keep arguing, I don't want her to get in another fight. Right Jade?" Jason looked at me; his face was blank as he lied.

I let out an internal sigh of relief. I owed him big time.

"Yeah" I squeaked out and looked behind me at the guys, they were all frowning, and Sam shot Jacob a look, as if he didn't believe us.

Well he could jog on, he already got me to cry enough, no more Sam Uley, I am on to your caring games.

"But he said him" Embry piped up now, I looked at his shirtless self, a few water droplets dripping from his tanned and toned body.

I gulped as I quickly glanced down his body, then back to his eyes. Those eyes, they always reminded me of the wolf. I could never shake the similarities.

"No, he said her. Try cleaning your ears out Embryo" I snapped at him slightly as I mentally cursed myself for checking him out.

He frowned, looking around at the guys who all raised their eyebrows and shrugged slightly. Interfering idiots.

"Right, well I need to get going" I piped up, trying to dodge my way out of the group of oversized males.

"You're not walking, I'll drive you" Embry. Eurgh.

"I have legs" I replied curtly.

"Yeah but it's dangerous, the woods are full of scary things, just let me take you"

I glanced at him, he looked slightly hopeful as he waited for my answer. I looked at Jason who was stood behind all the guys, he was nodding encouragingly at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

Embry jumped in excitement slightly as he walked past me toward an old truck. I looked around at the other guys; they all smiled at me, forced kindness I thought. Sam had obviously told them to be nice to me. I lingered on Seth, he was smiling genuinely, I liked Seth.

I turned, following Embry to his truck and climbed in.

"Since when do you drive Embryo" I asked, looking across at him as we pulled onto the main road toward my house.

"Got my license few weeks back, mom got this for me, nothing special but it gets me places. Stop calling me that."

I nodded at him. But I knew I wouldn't stop calling him it, it annoyed him and I liked to annoy him.

"You thinking of getting a license, you wouldn't have to walk everywhere. It would be safer for you to drive" He seemed concerned.

My heart faltered slightly, I had always been scared of driving since the accident. I didn't want to end up like my mom. I was fine in a car with other people, but I could never imagine putting myself behind the wheel.

"No, I like to walk" I replied quickly, hoping he wouldn't push it any further.

"Maybe I could teach you, if you wanted" He glanced across at me, hopeful again.

"Maybe" I replied, I would never drive.

"But it would be good for you" He tried again, annoyance built within me.

"I don't want too"

"Why not?"

"Because" I replied blankly.

"Because what? Come on Jade, everyone old enough to get their license, wants their license. Let me teach you" He nudged my arm slightly.

"Embry, leave it" I snapped. He huffed.

"I'm just saying, it would be good, then you could drive yourself around, you could go shopping by yourself, you wouldn't need Jason to drive you everywhere"

I snapped, turning to him.

"Embry, I like Jason driving me everywhere. Now leave it"

He sighed and nodded, I hated this kid sometimes. Maybe, just maybe he could one day, wake up and not feel the need to interfere in my life. Maybe. I high doubted it, but just maybe it would actually happen.

We were silent a little longer as I calmed myself down from his annoying stirring of emotions he had caused. My mind fell on the usual suspicions of the guy's weirdness I had and I looked at Embry.

"What's so dangerous in the woods?" I frowned, remembering his earlier comment. And the countless warnings before that I had gotten of my brother and dad about going out alone.

Embry seemed to freeze for a second, caught off guard. His face fell, but he regained his posture, smiling playfully.

"Lions, tigers and bears" He smirked as he said it.

"Oh my" I finished sarcastically for him.

He laughed now and looked at me, his eyes were filled with the emotion that scared me the most. Love. He looked at me as if I was the sun to his life, I stared blankly at him, ignoring the racing my heart was doing in my chest at his look.

"What's up chuck?" He smiled at me, taking in my solemn look.

"I don't get you, or your friends. You are all weird" I looked back out of the window.

"We aren't, why would you say that?" He sounded a little nervous now, so I decided to push him a little.

"I can make a list if you like" I smirked. He nodded silently.

"Well, each of you disappeared, coming back abnormally big, then you all start acting all superior to everyone, you do these weird tribal bonfires, you walk around shirtless in the rain, you are all angry all the time, and you do a weird whistle around each other, like a wolf call"

He coughed awkwardly as my last comment came out.

"A what call?" He glanced nervously at me. I frowned.

"A wolf call, you know, you kind of do a small bark like yip when you see each other, and it's strange"

He looked back at me; he broke into a false smile as we pulled up outside my house.

"Your strange" He tried to pull it off as a playful comment but his eyes flashed with something, he seemed nervous.

"Just ignore my questions then" I raised an eyebrow at him, not moving from my seat.

"We grew most teenage boys do that, maybe we are slightly arrogant not superior, we respect the tribal leaders and our history maybe you should try it sometime. And I have a good body so why not show it off, and we aren't angry all the time, just at people who make us angry, and we don't do a wolf call, it's more of a greeting. Like the scowl you greet us with, except we just aren't as socially inept as you"

He smirked as he listed off reasonable answers to each of my suspicions. I couldn't even argue with him, I was socially inept. I threw open my door, glancing back at him as I made my way to my house, my dad was on the porch.

"I'm watching you Call" I frowned at him, showing him I wouldn't give up until I knew this secret Jacob had told me I couldn't know.

"So you agree I have a good body?" He smirked again as he pulled away.

I sighed as I heard him singing I'm sexy and I know it loudly out of the window as he drove down the track from my house.

I shook my head, stupid arrogant boys. I turned and walked up the steps to my front door. Dad was smirking at me too.

"What?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

"He's just a nice boy, a boy any father would be ok with dating their daughter" He smiled as he said it.

"Dad, don't start with that. He's an evil Sam Uley minion. I just needed a ride" I groaned as I pushed the door open to my house and walked in.

I tried to ignore the grin that was building within my lips, shutting down the attraction I had to him, it was getting harder but I wouldn't let it win. He was hiding something, which meant one thing. I would get hurt. Therefore, as I have stated previously. He can go suck it.

* * *

**Thought I would do a double update as neither chapter is very eventful, hope you like it anyway :D **

**Let me know your thoughts, and as always thank you for your support **

**I do not own twilight **


	15. Chapter 15

**Embry pov**

* * *

"You learn anything we didn't already know? We know how to fight vamps Sam why drag us to leech land?" Paul moaned as we walked into Emily's kitchen, the smell of muffins taking over our senses.

"Paul, it did help, newborns are different to what we have dealt with before. Stronger. So suck it up and do what the Cullen's told you to do" Sam barked back as he wrapped his arms around Emily and kissed her face over and over.

Jealousy clenched my stomach, I wanted that with Jade. Instead the most I got with her was a car ride where our talking didn't involve the words screw you Embry. This was the biggest breakthrough I had had in a while.

"Dude, stop looking so sad, your making all the girls upset"

Jared slapped my arm and I looked over to the kitchen counter, sure enough Kim and Rachel were pulling puppy eyes at me and making aww noises. I wiped the sad look from my face and grabbed a muffin, nibbling it slowly for once. I hadn't been in the mood to eat recently; my mind was constantly on Jade and what I could do to get closer to her. Obviously, the answer was the same as always, she was too suspicious of the pack to let me close to her. Therefore, thanks to Sam and Billy's little rule, I was destined to fail. I looked over at Sam, he was happy, he couldn't care less if I wasn't.

"Embry don't give me that look" Sam moaned as he sat on the kitchen counter, Emily leant between his legs and my stomach clenched again.

"What look?" I mumbled back, I wasn't pulling a look.

"You make me feel guilty, I am not trying to sabotage you as much as you think I am. It just is the wrong time right now, with the newborn fight being so close we need to be focused. After the fight, maybe I will sit down with her and tell her ok? Depending if she stops smoking all that shit. She has a lose mouth on that stuff"

I growled. She does not do drugs.

"That was one time. And it's probably too late, she hates us, she thinks we are into some crazy cult stuff" I stomped my foot slightly like a kid and chucked my muffin at Quil who gobbled it down within seconds.

Sam let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Embry, I've said what's happening, and that's that. I'm sorry"

"So why could they all know straight away?" I pointed to Kim and Rachel who were still looking at me sadly, Rachel's face turned slightly angry.

"Embry, don't drag us into this. You went and imprinted on someone as unstable as Jade, therefore the blame for this is on you" Rachel snapped slightly, anger flamed in her eyes.

I backed off the wall and walked toward her slightly, she was really pissing me off. Paul stood up and held an arm out.

"Don't go there Embry" He growled at me as he pushed me backward slightly.

"You know what Rachel, if you actually tried spending time with her you would realise she wasn't as unstable and bad as you all make her out to be. She's just crying out for her sister to actually be there for her. And as usual your head's too far up your own ass that you can't see it. Even after she practically screamed it at you, you still don't do jack shit to be there for her. So what you cried and hugged her, and you all smile at her now and then, not freaking helping. Maybe that's why I imprinted on her, to do the job her own family can't seem to get right. Actually care for her" My voice was bitter as I snapped at her, her own face dropped and paled slightly.

Paul pushed me back more and Sam got off the counter and stood in front of me.

"Embry, calm down" Sam ordered, I wasn't uncalm, I wasn't even shaking. I was just annoyed that Rachel still did nothing for the sister she supposedly loves so much.

"He's right though" Jacob's voice sounded from behind me, I looked around, he was leant against the door having just got here.

"What?" Rachel sounded a little small voiced as she paled more.

"Well everything he said was right, I've been trying with Jade, I've been home every day trying to talk to her and be normal with her. Dad's kind of trying, awkwardly but still kind of. But you haven't been home at all, you don't even speak to her when you are there" Jacob was calmer than me but he was glaring at his older sister in a way to show he was pissed off.

"Jacob, its hard" She started but I shook my head and turned to the door to leave.

"It's not hard, she's actually a nice girl when you get past the walls she puts up, but you wouldn't know that because you never try to talk to her. But just carry on fake smiling at her guys, maybe one day a fake smile will help her more than a genuine one" I snapped as I stalked out of the door past Jacob and ran to the trees.

* * *

I wouldn't phase, I was sick of phasing every time I got angry. When I phased, they were in my head. I wanted to be alone. I wanted Jade, even when she was being sarcastic and blunt she made me feel calmer, the way her heart race picked up around me but she would never show it in her face. I knew she could feel the pull; I just needed to crack her. I walked slowly through the trees, heading unconsciously toward her house. I guess it was the pull taking me there.

As I got closer the calming scent of her body wash swept over me, berries. She smelled so sweet. I stopped in the first tree line directly next to her bedroom window, music was blaring from inside. A song I had been hearing on the radio constantly was playing, I smiled, her and her music, she was always walking around with her iPod in.

I focused more on the window; I could see inside slightly, she wasn't in there. I stayed still, focusing more. A shadow flickered across the window and she walked in, I smiled, she was in a tank top and her underwear, literally, she had no pants on, just her underwear and a tank top. Her hair was in a high messy bunch on top of her head and she was eating a banana as she started singing along to the song.

"I DONT CARE, I LOVE IT" She shouted loudly as she spun in a circle shaking her ass slightly.

I smiled, so I felt a little perverted watching her semi naked but I couldn't look away, not because of the lack of clothes, more because the smile on her face as she danced around to the music. She looked kind of carefree and happy for a second, my heart lifted slightly, for the first time in a while she wasn't in emotional pain. The first time I had ever seen her let loose, no scowl, no evil glare, just her being a teenager. She started singing louder and chucked her banana skin across the room into the bin. I laughed as she shouted out and threw her hands in the air.

"And she scores!" She celebrated and cranked the music up slightly louder.

See, the guys didn't know anything about her, she was amazing.

I stayed watching for a few minutes before I realised how bad this would look if Jacob turned up, I took one last glance at her before running around to the front of the house and knocking like a normal person. The music turned off and her head poked around her door looking straight down the corridor toward me stood on the porch through the glass in the old red white door.

Her head disappeared and two seconds later she emerged in a pair of short shorts, my stomach swirled as I took in her body, her legs were perfectly long and shaped, she was a small girl, in height and weight, but her hips were curvier than the rest of her, she was perfect.

The door opened and I snapped my look back to her eyes.

"Embryo, and for a minute there I assumed I had finally been rewarded with a day off from your weirdness" She sounded like she was trying to be blunt but my ears focused on the rapid beating in her chest. I smiled, one day I would get her to drop her act.

"Never assume, you make an ass out of yourself" I smiled at her and her eyes flashed with something other than the scowl she tried so hard to keep.

"Jakes not here" She opened the door wider, letting me walk in.

"I know, I just left him" I walked straight past her to the kitchen, out of habit more than anything.

"So, why are you here then?" She followed me, and stood by the sink, watching me suspiciously as I grabbed a can of coke from the fridge.

"Same reason as always, to see you" I tried not to sound creepy, it probably sounded creepy though. I watched her as she started fidgeting with a tea towel that was on the counter next to her. Her heart thumped louder again and she dropped her look from me.

"Right" She sighed slightly and turned to the sink, grabbing a glass from the side and pouring out some water before gulping it down.

She turned back, frowning at me. My heart ached again, great she was hurt. I did something wrong.

"Where's Billy?" There was awkwardness between us, so a question about someone else might help. Right?

"Shopping with Sue, we have no food, Jake ate it all" Her voice was still small and there was a slight vulnerable tick to it which made me ache more. Why was she like this with me?

I just nodded, I wasn't sure why I had come here. I just made it worse every time I came around.

"Embry" She started, my eyes snapped to hers and she stopped. A frown appeared on her smooth forehead.

"Yeah" I walked around the counter toward her, unable to stop myself.

She gulped as I got closer. Her heart was thumping louder than ever. I kept my eyes on hers, trying to see how she felt, but there was nothing there. She wasn't giving anything away.

"Why are you here?" She asked, I frowned, she already asked me this.

"I told you, to see you" I leant against the kitchen island, opposite her, not too close but close enough to calm the tug within me.

"No, I mean, why are you really here. With me, why do you come to see me so much? All we do is argue" Her eyes held my stare and my own heart started thumping.

"We wouldn't argue if you stopped trying to hate me so much. I only want to be your friend" I lied, I wanted more than that.

"I don't hate you" She whispered it as if to herself more than me.

My stomach flipped, so that's an improvement. I felt excited, like I was breaking through her.

"Really?"

She nodded at me, her eyes finally flashed with emotions, like a wall had fallen within her.

"I just think your slightly arrogant" She spoke louder, the look she gave when she winded Jake up appeared on her face and I sighed. She was something else, she really was.

"I'm not arrogant, I may be confident, but not arrogant" I smirked back.

"Over confident then, Mr. I'm sexy and I know it" She raised an eyebrow and I laughed.

"That was a joke, to make you smile. I like your smile. And I know something that makes me less confident" My smile dropped slightly and she frowned.

"What?"

I stepped forward, my wolf screaming at me to get closer to her. I was close enough to feel her skin against my bare chest when it stopped roaring inside of me.

She gulped again as her heart raced violently, she looked up at me and my heart melted. This was the closest I had ever got.

"You" I whispered it, her head dropped, looking to the floor. I cupped her chin, bringing her back to my stare, she shut her eyes quickly then reopened them, letting out a sigh.

We were close, everything in me screamed to kiss her, her eyes swam with different things, I couldn't understand it. She seemed nervous, but her heart was jumping around excitedly.

"Your eyes" She whispered, her eyes place firmly on mine. I leant closer, my hands were on her soft hips, holding them gently. My thumb ran over the hip bone, worry hit me, maybe she was too thin, was I supposed to be able to feel her bone? My wolf roared at me, silencing me, she had said something about my eyes.

"What about them?"

Our noses were touching slightly.

"They are so familiar, I know them from somewhere else" She seemed confused, her voice was dazed as she stared at me.

My stomach dropped, my wolf, she had seen me twice now in wolf form, both times staring me directly in the eyes. Shit.

"I grew up with you Jade" I tried playing it off but nerves were building up.

She shook her head slightly, her lips were so close. I stared at them, leaning in without realising it.

"Embry I can't" She pushed me back slightly, not enough force to move me but I fell back into the counter behind me anyway.

"Why? I know you feel something for me, why are you trying so hard to ignore it?" Anger flamed within my stomach, I could feel it, she felt it too she was being stubborn.

"See, arrogance. You don't know what I feel, so don't try act like you do. I won't fall into your little groups trap like the other girls. So don't try me." She snapped, anger flared her eyes and she turned, walking from the kitchen.

My body's electricity died as she walked away from me. The wolf within me whimpered slightly.

"Jade, just listen to me, I'm just trying to be your friend. It's not a trap, you don't understand, I can't stop trying, I care too much, you're too important to me" I pleaded as she swung the front door open, waiting for me to leave.

"I am not interested Embry. You're all hiding stuff from me, how can I be your friend when I can tell your lying about stuff. I won't let myself be hurt again, and especially not by a big overgrown steroid taking asshole. So if you don't mind, I have stuff to be doing and I'm pretty sure your mirror misses you. So leave"

My chest was in pain, I had messed up, Sam had messed this all up for me. she needed to know.

"Jade, I want to tell you but I can't. Sam won't let me" I pleaded, she had to understand.

"Of course, so if Sam Uley tells you to jump of a damned bridge, would you?"

I thought about it, technically, I would have to if he ordered me to. So I suppose, the truthful answer would be yes.

"Unbelievable, don't even answer that. He really has you all wrapped around his little finger doesn't he?" She stared at me angrily, yet again, the answer to that would be yes he does but not in a terribly bad way.

"Jade, just listen to me please, I literally can't tell you" The words were banned from my mouth, even if I tried, they would not come out.

"Then show me" She snapped.

"I can't do that either" My head fell, it was tearing me apart lying to her. But I had no choice.

"Get out Embry" Her voice was venomous and I winced, so any breakthrough I thought I had was now gone.

Something hit me, Jacob, he had gotten Bella to realise it, and he never told her. Maybe I could. She was already suspicious. She was a smart girl, she could figure it out.

"Look in my eyes again, tell me what you see, you know where you've seen them before, you know it Jade" I couldn't think of anything else to say as I grabbed her face in my hands, getting her to stare directly in my eyes.

She struggled against my hold a bit but stopped, staring at me deadly.

"I see a boy who needs to take a hint. Get out of my house"

I dropped my hands as her words hit me, she wouldn't try. I stumbled backwards, walking through the door.

"The tribal legends, remember them" I glanced back at her, she was glaring at me. She said nothing back, just slammed the door shut and stormed back down to her room.

A howl broke out in the trees, Sam was calling us. Sam Uley was an asshole, doing it to protect the secret. Don't worry about protecting her, she's hurting more because we lie to her but that's fine as long as his precious secret doesn't get slipped.

I felt like shit as I walked from the house, toward the trees, and toward the thing that was keeping me from her.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think :) **_

_**In other words, review, pretty please?**_

_**The song she dances too is I love it by Icona pop. Because, I love it! And yes, I dance around to it as well !**_

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_


	16. Chapter 16 part 1

"Read the legends Jade, look into my eyes Jade, meh meh meh, tell me I'm hot Jade. Arrogant, stupid, prickish boys"

I groaned as a flash of thunder rolled out around me, water began pelting onto my cold skin as I made my way toward my house. I had chosen the wrong night to go for a walk, my family weren't home so I took up my freedom and left, but now I deeply regretted that insane decision.

I was shivering as I walked deeper into the tree line, hoping desperately that this was the correct way to my house.

I was pretty sure it was, but then, that little voice of doubt was constantly there, telling me it was the wrong way. I shuddered; I would definitely be killed out here.

And if I got killed then I would for sure be coming back to haunt Embry's ass, this was his fault. He had pushed my walls down, made me feel something for him for a minute before he hurt me. He had admitted they were hiding something but wouldn't tell me. Then tried proclaiming that he cared so much. No one lied to the people they cared about, well I lied to them, but that was because I felt weak and in my defence they did leave me when I needed them the most. This walk was meant to help me, clear my head. Had it? No, not in the slightest, made me worse. Made the ache in my chest worse.

The music of my iPod drummed loudly in my ears, Let her go by Passenger was on. I let myself emerge into the music and my thoughts took over as I continued to hurry through the cold rain that was lightening up through the heavy leaves of the tall trees around me.

My mind drifted to the place I tried so hard not to let it drift too, him, his eyes, the way he looked at me with such concern and love. He got so jealous when I was around Jason, and he had been at my house constantly since that night. Nothing he did ever have through my wall named Embry. It would protest at my chest, begging to be let down but I didn't let it. Why couldn't he just let me go? It would be so much easier now than for him to drag on whatever obsession he had with me. I used to internally beg for attention from the people around me, but something with Embry made me nervous, it was too much of a risk, there was a voice warning me from him. But then there was my heart that tugged toward him when he was near, the electricity that ran through me when he was close to me today, the longing I had when he stared at my lips the way he had. The voice always won.

Because I knew the truth, letting people into your life and loving them caused pain, it always hurt. Love hurts.

Something flashed against the darkening trees ahead of me; I stopped, looking around myself frantically. Fear clenched at my empty stomach. I had that feeling, that I was being watched. I took one earphone out, listening for a sign of someone there. A twig snapped behind me and I jumped, spinning around suddenly. A cold hand slapped across my mouth as a terrified scream built up within my throat.

A pale man, with blood red eyes was stood close to me, a slight smirk on his lips. I took in his features, I recognised him, I knew his face from somewhere.

"Usually I like it when they scream, but given the circumstances, you should probably keep quiet" He snarled slightly as his perfectly toned voice rung through my ears.

The scream dissolved, a nauseous feeling swept over me as I really looked at him. He was the boy, the one who went missing; Charlie had posted pictures of him everywhere. What was his name? Damn it I knew it, I had stared at the poster Charlie had brought over. What was his name?

His hand lowered slowly from my mouth, I kept it firmly shut, the fear in my stomach clenched tighter, making my nausea worse.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he held a hand up to stop me.

"Let me guess, who am I, why am I doing this, what do I want with you? Heard them all before sweetie" He smirked again, the red in his eyes grew darker and the danger sunk in, instinct took over and I looked for an escape route.

"I'm not going to hurt you, your one of the lucky ones. You're simply a pawn in our games. You see, your little wolves will be driven crazy by the scent I leave on you. The perfect distraction"

Wolves? What wolves? My wolves, I had no wolves.

The deep brown eyes washed over me, I felt calmer, and then my mind slipped back to Embry, his eyes.

"A quiet one, I like it" He smirked again as I stood frozen, unable to speak.

I looked over him again, I knew him, I know I knew him.

"Poor wolves, won't be able to save precious Bella now, they will be too scared for their little mate here, hurry on home wont you?" He leaned in closer to me, as if hugging me.

Bella, wolves, what the hell was this kid on? Mate, as in friend or as in animal mate, like had babies together?

I stayed silent, his face was close to mine as he stared at me, and his eyes were darker than before, his teeth bared slightly.

"You smell so good" He said it creepily as he sniffed.

"Run before I change my mind and use one of the other girls your dogs love so much, humans are so easily disposable it would be too easy" He snarled it, slightly angry as he walked backwards from me.

He left a gap between us, I looked around again, and I still had no idea where I was.

"You know a smart girl would have run by now, how about I speed this up slightly" He grinned, stepping toward me, his teeth bared again.

I took a step back from him, a whimper falling through my cold lips.

"So she does know how to move" He smirked still, his hands reached out for me and the instinct from earlier took over, I turned and darted for a space between the trees, running as fast as my frozen legs would take me. I kept running, not looking back. I ran until my feet hit the hard road and I looked around, I was nowhere near my house. Where was I?

A howl let up piercing the crisp night sky behind me and I span around, scanning the trees. Wolves, Bella. What the hell kind of shit was this?

Nothing was there, the fear in my stomach clenched again, who the hell was that guy?

A shiver ran through my spine and the danger took hold of me, adrenaline pumped through my body and I turned, running back down the dark road. The how sounded again, this time closer and my legs pushed harder, running as fast as I could toward a dirt track that proceeded through the trees ahead. A letter box was at the end of it, a house must be down there.

I ran harder and rounded on the small track, my breath was harsh as the cold air filled my lungs and got trapped on its way out through my heavy slams of my feet against the hard floor.

There was a patter behind me, as if someone was running behind me, I whipped my head around, nothing was there, I was halfway down the track now and I span my head quickly back around, my eyes snapped on a huge wolf, it stopped in front of me suddenly, as if caught in a headlight.

I stumbled backwards, letting out the scream I had held in earlier, it even made me wince with the harshness that edged it. I sounded like I was being murdered. Maybe I was, this wolf wasn't the one with the deep eyes, it was bigger, a russet brown, it snapped its head back as if shielding itself from my scream.

My hand flew to my mouth, silencing myself, the wolf looked back at me, its eyes met mine and I stopped breathing, I knew those eyes. I had those eyes, they were my eyes. Jacob? No, not Jacob, wolf. Stop comparing the men in your life to wolves. I shook my head and stumbled back, the wolf looked down at me, sniffing before yelping slightly, it stepped toward me without warning and I screamed again. It looked angry.

There was yelling coming from down the dirt track, my name was being shouted.

I looked behind the wolf, Embry's big frame was running through the moonlight toward me, a few big figures ran behind him but I didn't notice who it was.

"Wolf, Embry wolf" I whimpered slightly and the wolf looked back at me, anger turned to worry then back to anger. But it didn't move. Embry ran straight past it to me, he grabbed my shoulders but stopped, his mouth was open slightly and he sniffed the air, and then leant in to me, sniffing my neck and hair. What was with the sniffing tonight? It was seriously annoying me.

I glanced around him, the figures behind Embry were close enough to be seen, and they too walked calmly past the wolf to me.

"Why does she smell like that?" Paul glared at me slightly as he sniffed in heavily.

"Jade where have you been?" Sam's voice wavered slightly as he followed in the sniffing.

Quil stayed quiet, but obviously he stepped forward, grabbing my arm and sniffing it.

"Ok enough sniffing people, there is a damned wolf stood behind you" I frantically gasped as my breathing slowed down to a normal speed.

"Oh, leave" Sam looked back at it, it watched me closely, with the eyes that looked so much like mine. Then turned and left.

I gasped; it just listened to a human? Okay, freaking out.

"Jade where were you?" Embry clutched at my shoulders, snapping my attention back. He looked worried, angry and a little pained.

"I, I, well I went for a walk, but I got lost and then a guy, I recognised him, he came, said something about wolves, and a distraction and Bella. Then he told me to run or he would get one of the other girls the dogs loved, I didn't understand, he had red eyes, like blood red. What did he mean about wolves and Bella, I don't understand"

My voice was small, I was a little dazed and confused. Red eyes, wolves, Sam talked to a wolf. Like full on told him to do something, and it did. Bella, as in Bella Swan?

"Paul, Quil get the rest of the guys, run a patrol, get hold of the Cullen's, this could be what we have been waiting for. Make sure Bella is covered and the other girls" Sam barked at the guys stood next to him, authority rang high in his voice and before he even stopped speaking the two guys took off running down the track.

The trees to my right shuffled and I jumped slightly, Embry's grip got tighter and pulled me close to him as I turned my head. A semi naked Jacob was walking out, the same anger and worry on his face that mirrored the russet wolf I had seen two minutes ago. As he got closer I zoned in on his eyes, my eyes, we had the same eyes. The wolf had those eyes. Eyes, what was with all these damned eyes and wolves?

I turned, looking at Embry, those eyes. All these eyes were freaking me out. I frowned as I focused hard, looking for that look, the look I had gotten all those weeks ago from the wolf. The adoring, searching look.

Embry frowned as he met my gaze, within seconds I had found what I was looking for, the way he searched me, like he could see right through me. Like he was holding me in place, and vice versa. I shook my head, there was no way.

"Jade are you ok? Did it hurt you?" Jacob's strained voice echoed through the night behind me.

I ignored him, running through it all in my head. They had a secret, I knew that much, Jake told me so himself. Embry had told me.

I jumped slightly as a flash of silver ran through the trees beside me; I followed it as it ran harder, fading into the darkness. A wolf. Another damned wolf. I looked back at Sam; he was watching me with interest, waiting for something.

"_You could ask your dad, he knows the legends pretty well. I mean he still does legend story telling for the pa" _

Kim's words rang in my head, she was about to say something but changed it to Sam Uley at the last minute. About the legends. Our project, she had been rambling on and on about it, she did most of the work, I just took the grade. But she had known so much about it, I remember her lighting up as she talked about the wolves, how they protected the tribe. She had said something about the legends still holding certain truth, that certain people still protected the tribe.

My dad's stories, he had told them so often I had stopped listening. Wolves, and cold ones, vampires in other words. Embry told me to read the legends, why would I need to read them to figure out his secret?

"_It's not me who's sticking my teeth into people" _

Sam had said that to me, when I accused him of going after the teenagers on the rez. Sinking teeth into people, he had smirked slightly as he said it. Vampires stuck their teeth into people.

This was crazy, I was officially insane, there was no way what was going on in my head right now was true.

"Jade?" Sam's voice barked slightly and I glanced over at him.

Behind him stood Emily, Rachel and Leah. I looked at Emily, her scars, people said she was in a bear attack, but something told me it was a lie. Something was pushing wolf at me, a wolf did it. Maybe. But why would she lie?

"You ok, you've gone pale?" Embry cupped my chin with his huge warm hand. I looked back at his eyes; it was the same eyes that I dreamt of each night. They were, I knew they were.

I glanced back at Jacob, those eyes.

My attention was snapped away as the rest of the "cult" walked out, semi naked from the trees. They all watched me closely then glanced at Sam.

"Nothing's out there, Cullen's are looking around Forks" Paul mumbled as he came to the front of the pack of guys in front of me.

I stopped, my whole body froze again. My mouth had gone dry. I pulled myself from Embry's grip and looked around as it hit me.

Pack.

Kim was going to say pack. The legends, we were descendants of wolves.

Wolves, they were a wolf pack.

**Let me know what you think **

**I do not own twilight **


	17. Chapter 16 part 2

**Quick A/N, I love how torn you all seem, some hate Jade and are on the wolves side then others are on Jade's side, love it. But dont worry, I do listen to each view and I will try to include your thoughts and opinions in the story as I go along. So keep reading, even if Jade annoys the hell out of you because you never know when someone might come along and pop her little bubble of selfish annoyance. Thank you for your support :D **

"Jade what's wrong?" Leah had come toward me, waving her hand in my face as Embry's grip on my arms got slightly tighter.

I had been stood in silence for about 5 minutes now, unsure of what to do. There was no way they could be wolves, right? Humans did not turn into animals. It was impossible.

But if it was impossible, why did they have the same eyes as the wolves? And why would Embry tell me to remember the legends? Then there were the growls they did when they got angry. Maybe they were wolves. Maybe.

"Is she hurt?" Emily's sweet voice called out from behind the "pack" and my eyes zoned in on her face, the scars. That was a wolf, which must have been one of the guys. They were dangerous. If they were wolves they were dangerous.

"I don't think so, just in shock or something" Sam spoke back softly, maybe it was Sam maybe he hurt Emily.

"Has she been smoking drugs again?" Quil spoke up this time and I shot him a glare. Idiot.

"Jade" Embry bought my attention back to him, I stared at him, unsure of what to do next.

"I, I, are you, I, your eyes, they, I" Was all I could get out, my voice faltered and Embry's own face dropped slightly, like he realised what I was trying to say.

"What Jade? Say it" He held me tighter; it was starting to hurt my arms as he squeezed them.

"You're wolves" I squeaked it but all of a sudden Sam came rushing forward looking extremely pissed off.

"What? Embry what did you tell her!"

"Nothing, she figured it out, she saw me in wolf form Sam, she isn't stupid" Embry let go of my arms and span around to face Sam, they were both shaking slightly as they glared at one another.

So they are wolves.

I looked around at them all, they looked worried but guilty as they looked from one another to me, Paul was shaking as usual, he looked angry. I landed on my brother, he looked upset as he watched me. I was shaking from nerves, they were all huge wolves.

The danger instinct took over, Emily's scars, that was a wolf, I could be next. I backed off from the guys slightly, my whole body shook from fear.

"Jade, I can explain" Jacob looked at me, his expression was sad and desperate as he walked toward me.

They were wolves. I thought, maybe drugs, maybe they did drugs, but no, they were wolves, either I was insane, or they were insane, or this was a dream. I pinched my arm, it hurt, nope not a dream. Ok, so they lied about being wolves. Where they the ones who kept taking young people? Did they hurt people, because Emily looks hurt.

My body was quivering from the fear that gripped my stomach, I felt sick.

And that's me out.

I turned and walked hurriedly up the track.

"Jade stop please" Embry's own desperate voice called out after me and I broke into a run, a frantic run.

I could hear them yelling my name, followed by yells at each other, and then growls erupted as I rounded on the road. They were fighting, they would come after me. I ran harder, still unsure of where I was. I looked around desperately, I should really pay more attention to the roads, I get lost to easily.

I was running for what felt like hours until I recognised the road that led to my house. I sprinted through the dark yard and flung myself through the front door, my body shaking from the cold and from the frightened thoughts that ran through my head.

My dad was sat waiting for me, Sam Uley was stood next to him, looking at me slightly sadly.

"Jade we need to talk" My dad looked up at me, his expression as sad as Jacobs was. My heart dropped. He knew. He knew the whole time and he kept it from me too.

"You knew" I squeaked out. He shut his eyes and nodded slightly.

I walked past him, heading toward my room. Unbelievable? Did the whole of freaking America know? Jesus Christ this was shit. I felt like everything was lies. I lied, they lied, my dad lied. Everything.

"Jade we really need to discuss this" Sam Uley.

Well he could suck it. I was done, I spilled everything to him and he tried keeping this from me?

"No Sam, we don't, your nothing to me, your pack of wolves is nothing to me, therefore I do not need to discuss anything with you. You hurt people." I tried being blunt but I sounded scared.

"Jade, we aren't dangerous, we protect La Push" He pleaded slightly, walking toward me. But his big frame just made me even more scared.

"So who hurt Emily? Did you protect her, or did you do it?" Her scars were from an animal, my gut instinct was telling me it was the wolves.

Sam's faced dropped, he stopped walking toward me and looked at the ground.

"Jade, that was an accident, now you really need to listen" My dad spoke up now.

"No I do not, this is bullshit. Tell Embry to stay the hell away from me" I spat out, before walking to my room and slamming the door shut.

The fear and hurt took over, making my heart ache as I steadied myself against my bedroom door. Everything in me hurt, I had let myself feel for Embry , when everything told me not to, I had let myself actually feel for him slightly. But it hurt. They were monsters. My own brother was a monster.

Embry.

My heart felt like it was breaking, I leant against the door, my breathing was ragged and my throat stung with the lump of tears that worked its way to my eyes, my whole body was numb. Steroid or drug addiction I could handle. Big furry dangerous wolves. I could not handle that.

Sob's built up within me, hurting my body as they rocketed around me, tears fell down my cheeks slowly and I slid to the floor in a heap. Sobbing loudly as the truth of it all hit me, everything was even more messed up than before. All I wanted was my mom, or Rachel, or Rebecca, someone to hug me and understand. But Rachel was with them, she wouldn't. My mom was gone and Rebecca was gone too. I was all alone again.

Alone and crying on my bedroom floor.

**Embry pov**

"Embry come on man, its Jade, she will freak out for a bit then she will be fine" Paul was stood next to me, trying to calm me down.

No, I saw the hurt in her eyes, she would never forgive me. This was all Sam and Billy's fault, they should have let me tell her sooner, she should have known all along.

"Embry, talk to us" Jacob tried now, he looked upset too but I had been sat in silence since she left an hour ago.

Sam had gone to her house, to try talk to her but I knew the outcome, she wouldn't. We had messed it up. I thought her figuring it out would make it easier but it didn't, it made it worse, she doesn't understand it, we scare her.

"Embry, there's only so much running after her you can do, you've done your part, you've tried nonstop. Give her the chance to run after you for once, you said yourself she felt the pull earlier, she won't be able to stay away for long" Paul spoke again, this time an angry edge to his voice.

"Would you give up on Rachel? If it were her, would you?" I snapped at him, breaking my silence.

"No" He answered simply, he didn't even need to think about it.

"Then why should i? Why should I wait for her to come running? If I don't try then she won't either, I know her better than you. So stay the hell out of my business."

I was angry now, shakes rolled through me, I needed to see her, to explain. I needed her.

I ran through the crowd of my brothers who had surrounded around me, running straight for the tree's I phased as I hit the first row. It was empty, no one else had phased. I liked it this way. Alone, no stupid thoughts of my idiotic pack brothers.

I ran, faster than ever toward her house, I needed to see her. I rounded on the spot I had watched her from the other day, looking into her bedroom. The light was on but the curtains were open so I could see straight in.

I could make out her voice.

"No I do not, this is bullshit. Tell Embry to stay the hell away from me"

My heart hurt, she hated me.

Her door flung open and she fell in, her beautiful face was pale and her eyes were red and watering.

She steadied herself against the door, I needed to help her, to hold her. Then a sound that broke through me, her sob, her body was rocking as she fell to the floor, tears pouring down her face as she cradled herself through her sobs.

My heart broke in two and my wolf whined loudly, I did this to her. Sam did this to her. my own tears ran from my eyes through my thick fur and I struggled to keep myself back, her sobs breaking me each time she let out a whimper or tearful groan.

"Embry, Embry are you ok?"

Leah was in my head, I moaned, I wanted to be alone.

"No one wants to be alone, she doesn't, she's just scared, she found out her brother turns into a big scary wolf Embry. She will come around, even if it doesn't seem like it right now she will. Just dont be different with her, still keep trying" She spoke softly, nicer than I had ever heard her speak to one of us.

"No, she hates me, she will just tell me to leave" I cried again, letting more tears fall.

"Embry, she tells you to leave anyway, but you know she never means it, you know she can feel something for you. It will be like starting again, you did it once, you can do it all again. If she really means that much to you, you won't give up"

"She means everything to me" I whimpered slightly as I watched Jade cry more, she was curled up on the floor, holding herself.

"Then ignore the guys, keep trying, they would with their imprints"

"Why are you being nice to me Leah?" She hated us all.

"I don't hate you all, you all hate me. Your all to quick to judge people. But I care about Jade, this has hurt her, and Rachel won't do anything, so someone has to. Just leave her be for tonight and start again tomorrow Embry. Sam's told me to watch over her, in case the vampire comes back. Go sleep"

I couldn't sleep, not with Jade in so much pain. I whimpered, I needed to be closer, I walked to the house, lying down beneath her window, I could smell her, it calmed me slightly. Leah stayed silent, leaving me to my own thoughts.

Jade's cries calmed down and her breathing evened out, I heard her soft footsteps and the squeak of her tiny bed as she led down.

I had to keep trying, no matter what the pack said, I wouldn't give up.

**Let me know what you think**

**I do not own twilight**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all your reviews each one is amazing and I hope you all keep reading! I will try to update most days, but I found this one hard to write so I hope its ok! :D Also, I can't remember for the life of me if I put Claire's age in here, but if I did and I have suddenly changed it I am sorry, I did look through but I couldn't see anything about her age so I have made her 5 :D **

**Also, the vampire was Riley, and I do realise in Eclipse the newborns aren't supposed to know about the wolves until the fight, but I changed it as I will probably change a few minor things here and there to fit my story better :D Thank you for reading :D xx**

* * *

"Jade open the door, I'm serious, I need to speak to you!"

Jacob was pounding on my already breaking door as I led in my bed, mulling over the events of the previous night.

Wolves. Eurgh, too much for me to think about when I first wake up.

My phone buzzed and I glanced at it, Jason.

_Heading up to the skate park, want to come? X_

I looked at the door, it was the first Monday of our spring break, I might as well, if I stay here I have to face a angry brother and his pack. Skate Park it is.

**Yeah, be here in 10 ? x**

My phone buzzed almost immediately with his reply.

_Sure x_

"Jade, I will bang this door down now open it" He pounded it again and I sighed. I really was not in the mood.

I lifted myself from the bed, chucking on some jeans, and an oversized top as Jake's pounding on the door continued. I looked around, I had two options, open the door and face a potentially dangerous angry brother, or go out through the window.

I looked at the door, it looked about ready to break off its hinges as he pounded harder, still yelling my name. Then at the window, we lived in a one level little house, so there wasn't really a drop, I could do it.

"Jade please, it's important" Jacob shouted again and I could hear Rachel in the background.

"She won't open it Jake, no use even trying" Her bitchy little voice. People wondered where I got it from, her, she was a bitch she was just better at disguising it.

I crept over to my bed, climbing to the window and flinging it open, I took a last glance at the still banging door and launched myself, waiting for the impact of the harsh ground to hit me.

I squeaked as it wasn't the feeling I had expected, I landed on something sort of soft and a loud yelp erupted beneath me as I skidded down to the floor, I groaned and reached behind me, my hand fell into a lump of fur, soft fur, it was moving. Crap. I looked around; a huge grey spotty wolf was led under me, looking at me slightly dazed. Embry.

"Eurgh" I kicked myself up, away from the huge warm body I was led on.

Embry, no, the wolf thing stood up, shaking its head slightly as it tried to focus its eyes on me.

I looked over it, it looked like I had woken it up, and its eyes looked tired as it whimpered at me. It wasn't Embry, it was a wolf, an it, and I refused to call it anything else.

It made a step toward me but I followed its movement but in the opposite direction, stepping back away from it. The eyes that screamed Embry at me looked sad and it shook it's head more, whimpering to the ground.

"Why are you whining, you're the one who was under my damned window. Serves you right for getting hurt" I snapped, how was I supposed to know it would be under my window?

It whimpered more, looking at me, its eyes locked on mine, Embry's eyes, it was like they were speaking to me, trying to get me to understand why it was there. It looked so sad and desperate, but I looked away, I wouldn't be drawn into some crazy tribal gang, they were all totally insane.

I was totally insane, I was stood here trying to understand a damned wolf.

"Why were you under my window anyway?" I squinted at it, was it stalking me?

It just stared at me, with Embry's soft eyes. I shook my head, I was officially insane.

"Why am I talking to a wolf? I haven't got time for this; this is shit, complete shit. Now if you don't mind, I'm off before I get dragged even more into your dirty little secrets" I snapped, not sure why I was explaining myself to an animal.

The animal version of Embry whimpered more, the soft trot of its paws against the dry ground told me it was following me as I walked toward the front of my house. I glanced back, it was following me. I sighed in annoyance before walking faster to the front of the house, the biggest mistake I had made all morning. The whole "pack" was there, staring at me, Jacob was stood by the front door, he looked at me, anger filled his features as fear rose within my stomach, I was alone, with a bunch of people eating animals who hated me. Well, at least I would die in style.

"You went out the window? Jade, you do realise that man last night was a vampire right? There is a whole army on its way to kill us and you go sneaking out a window?" He stared down at me, he was shaking slightly, great just what I needed for my brother to lose control and rip my face off.

Vampires, now vampires were real to. How about fairies were they real?

"Jacob don't, you might scare her" I zoned in on Sam, he looked scornfully at my brother, giving him a silent telling off.

"I think we already have, she's as pale as a leech" Seth spoke up now, his young eyes travelling over my tired face.

A small growl erupted behind me, oh so it was growling now too. This really made me less nervous.

"Sorry man" Seth spoke quickly, he seemed a little nervous as he stared past me to the dog.

"What's a leech?" I spoke without meaning to; it was more of a question to myself than to anyone but all their heads snapped to me, watching me curiously.

"It's what we call vampires" Paul was the first one to speak, his smug face seemed pretty calm for once as he looked down at me from the porch.

I nodded, I get it, vampires suck blood, so do leeches, smart.

"Jade we think you should come talk to us about this wolf thing" Jacob spoke now, softer this time. I looked up at him, he was watching me, concern etched across his face.

"I have plans, maybe later" I turned, walking away from them, praying Jason wouldn't be late.

"Jade, we need to explain it all you can't just go running off every time things get stressful" Rachel was pleading now, I laughed slightly, yeah, I was the one who did that.

"Hypocrite much Rach?" I laughed again, she really was clueless sometimes.

"Smart Jade, real smart" She snapped back as her eyes narrowed at me.

A few of the boys were smirking, and Leah was grinning wildly at me from behind Paul. I was going to smile back but then I realised she is a wolf too, so I glared instead which she met with an eye roll.

The sound of a car drew my attention back to why I was out here in the first place; glancing behind me Jason sped up and screeched to a stop, he really did drive like an asshole. Hollywood whore, Papa Roach was blaring out of the open windows as Jonah waved for me to come to the car.

"Jade don't even think about running off" Rachel snapped at me now, my heart dropped slightly, she sounded just like my mom used to.

I looked around, Embry had vanished, well his wolf had vanished.

"Come on you!" Jonah cooed from the car like he was talking to a child.

"Jade Arianna Black you get your ass in this house right now" Rachel yelled it now, her voice full of anger.

"Ouch, damn, girls in trouble" Jonah laughed from behind me and Rachel scowled more as the rest of the pack all glared toward the car.

I looked away from them all, walking quickly to the car and jumping in. Rachel was fuming as I looked back up, her face was turning slightly red as she stared at me.

Part of me wanted to know more about the wolves, to understand them, but I was still hurt. All these people knew about it, Rachel even knew and she had only been back a couple months if that. I had sat there for ages, thinking something was really wrong with my brother, thinking he was on drugs and no one said anything to me. I tried to shake the guilty feeling from my stomach, it wasn't my fault they lied to me. It was theirs, so I wouldn't sit around being best friends with them.

Jason span the jeep around and I took one last glance behind me, Embry had walked out from beside my house in human form, his sad eyes meeting mine, watching as I pulled away. My heart tugged, he looked so hurt.

"Let me guess, the ice queen strikes again" Jason was smirking in the driver's seat as we sped down the roads toward the skate park.

I ignored it, not sure how to answer, technically, it wasn't all my fault. I looked out of the window at the passing trees. I felt like shit.

A flash of grey shot past the trees I was staring at, my eyes shot up, searching for the source of the flash of colour. We slowed down as we reached the turning for the park and I searched against the vast trees. A pair of brown eyes were bearing into me, Embry's huge grey spotted wolf was hidden amongst the trees, watching me. So he was stalking me.

I sighed and turned away, the tugging in my chest grew bigger and a howl erupted from the direction Embry was in, he sounded hurt.

"Ok, now that shit freaks me out" Jason chuckled slightly as Jonah's head started spinning around looking for the source of the howl.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift" I mumbled as I jumped from Nathan's Honda Civic.

Jason had decided to leave early so Nathan had to drive me home because Jason being Jason forgot to tell me he was leaving. Bastard.

"Any time baby girl"

Nathan's creepy voice sent constant shivers through me, he always seemed to sneer as he talked or looked at me. Like a horrible glint entered his dark eyes, he was not your typical high school football player who got all the girls, he was creepy and weird and only extremely drunk or passed out girls went near him. He wasn't ugly, just sent off weird vibes, like the type of vibes you get when you walk down an alley at night time by yourself.

I smiled politely at him and he winked, his hand had been way to close to my legs the whole drive here and as I got out he reached across and stroked my arm. I chose to ignore it rather than say anything.

As he pulled away I heard low voices from across the yard, I looked up and groaned, the whole pack was sat around a small fire talking with the tribal elders. They stopped and looked at me as I watched them.

"Jade come over here" My dad smiled and yelled at me, waving his hand in their direction.

I glanced over everyone, they were all looking at me, except Embry, he was glaring at Nathan's car which was now turning completely from view. He had that jealous look in his eyes again, I scowled, why did he always do that with guys I was with?

"Jade?" A woman's voice was behind me and I jumped, startled by it.

I turned around quickly, Sue Clearwater was stood smiling at me, I hadn't seen her in a while, I smiled back kindly.

"You coming over? They are chatting about some tribal stuff, it would be good for you to learn it" She smiled kindly again as she said it.

That part of me tugged again, telling me I should go, but it was all of them, even the tiny little girl was running around, the little girl who had been with Emily in the store. Maybe it was her kid, I didn't think she had a kid with Sam but who knows maybe she had one with another guy before stealing Sam from her cousin.

"Jade?" Sue said again, I realised I had been stood silently staring at her for a minute.

"Umm, maybe in a little bit, I have some stuff to do" She dropped her smile, she obviously knew I was lying.

She smiled sadly before walking toward the group.

My heart ached; my dad was watching me sadly as I stayed stood where I was. I looked across at the crowd of guys who quickly snapped their heads away as if they weren't staring at me. I let out a loud annoyed sigh, they could try to look less like stalkers.

I walked inside, sitting in the living room I could see them slightly as they talked and laughed with one another. Slight jealousy twinged at my heart, I was alone in here, while my family were all out there enjoying themselves. The jealous was at them, but the anger I felt was at myself, I could have gone and listened to the legends. I could have started to try to understand it. I could have tried to get along with them and be nicer, but I stayed inside, silent as I watched them.

* * *

The kid who seemed to pop up now and then was running around in circles as Quil tried catching her, she was giggling wildly as he made feeble attempts to grab her.

The annoying conflicts within me raged on, part of me telling me to stay inside, the other half telling me to go out. I decided to go in-between and I got up and walked slowly to the porch, sitting myself in a chair and looking into the trees that surrounded my old house. I glanced over at the group, only Embry looked at me, everyone else seemed to have not noticed I had come outside.

Embry however was watching me, his face had orange light dancing around on it as the fire roared in front of him, and he looked good, like beautiful. I gulped, trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach as he watched me; I shivered as the wind blew against my bare arms and I dropped my gaze from his. Going back to watching the trees blow against the harsh wind.

"Come on you lets go to the toilet" A soft female voice spoke up, I glanced up, Emily was walking the kid toward my house, they were both smiling as they walked past me into the house.

I didn't meet their looks, just sat there staring at the trees. A few minutes later they came back out, Emily had made her way down toward the bonfire, but she stopped and looked back at me, a frown on her pretty but scarred face. I followed her gaze; the little girl was stood beside me, looking at me with interest.

"Umm hi?" I spoke awkwardly, I wasn't used to kids. She frowned at me.

"Why do you look so sad?" Her little chirpy voice squeaked from beside me as she continued looking at me with interest.

I looked at her, she was a cute little thing, tanned skin, wavy curls in her black long hair, big brown eyes which pulled off the perfect puppy dog look.

I glanced up at Emily, she was stood in the same spot, watching us, she seemed unsure of what to do.

"I just feel a bit sad" I didn't really know what to say, what's acceptable to say to kids? I couldn't exactly say, well I feel like crap because the shits over there lied to me.

She walked forward, placing her small hand on my knee. I smiled lightly, she was cute I suppose.

"I'm Claire, I'm 5 and three quarters, Emily is my aunt" She said it proudly and I smiled more.

"I'm Jade, I'm 16 and maybe a half and Jacob is my brother"

She looked across to the crowd of boys and whispered "wow" before smiling again, a few were teeth missing which only made her sweeter.

"I don't have a brother, I only have Quil, but he's my best friend" She smiled again, doing an excited jiggle on the spot.

"Quil's a lucky guy then" I smiled at her and she nodded.

"He sure is. Is Uncle Embry your best friend like Quil's mine and Uncle Sam is Emily's?" She frowned again, she seemed confused by her own question.

I froze slightly, why had she said Embry? I looked up at the boys, they were all watching us, Embry was shaking his head into his hands as Sam stood up and slowly made his way toward Emily who was smiling at her niece.

"Umm, no he isn't, my best friend is called Jason" I tried smiling but I still felt a little off guard at her Embry comment.

"Oh. That's cool I guess" She shifted from one foot to the other before smiling at me again. I laughed; she was a funny little kid.

"You know, Quil always tells me if I am sad I should tell someone, because it feels better and if I'm real sad I can cry and hug someone, because sometimes a good cry can help a lot. Are you real sad?" She sounded much older than 5 as she spoke to me, I laughed slightly, good advice.

"No I'm not real sad, just a little tired. But I will remember for next time I am sad"

"Yep, and if you get really sad and you don't want to hug Jacob or Jason, because boys are smelly, then you can come hug me or Aunt Em, she gives really nice hugs you know. But Aunt Rachel sucks at hugs; Quil said she just isn't a cuddly person. She's like Uncle Paul, a bit of woowoo if you know what I mean"

She started doing a swirly circle by her head, the thing kids do to describe someone crazy, then she blew out a small whistle and that was it, I was gone, I burst out laughing at her, she was a funny little thing.

She giggled along with me until I finally caught my breath.

"Yeah I guess she is" I giggled again as Claire smiled sweetly at me.

"Are you going to come with me to listen to the stories? I like the stories, normally I play with Quil while I listen, but he won't let me put make up on him tonight, I could do your hair for you?" She smiled her sweet little smile again.

I let out another laugh, Quil with make up on?

"Well come on then!" She rolled her eyes at me as she held out her hand for me to take, I glanced across at the guys, they were all smiling widely now as they watched me get pulled down the steps by a kid half my size.

She led me to a log that had suddenly appeared in my usually empty yard and we sat down, she made me sit on the muddy floor while she sat on the log and started tugging on my hair. I kept my look down, not meeting any of the faces of the people around me.

"You know, you should be friends with my Uncle Embry, he's really nice, and he has the body of a god"

I choked a little as she said the last bit, a body of a god? She was 5, had he taught her that? So wrong.

"Claire!" Embry shouted slightly from across the fire from us and she giggled.

"Uncle Embry told me to tell you he was nice, told me he would give me a dollar. But then Uncle Paul paid me ten dollars to say he had the body of a god, what does that mean?" She whispered to me but the guys all heard and roars of laughter erupted.

I giggled as I looked up; Embry was throwing rocks off the floor at Paul's head, missing him each time.

"It means he's healthy" Quil snapped slightly from beside us and I looked around, he was glaring at Embry and Paul, the same protective look in his eyes as he glanced down at Claire then back to the boys who had used her cuteness for their own little games.

"Uh oh, does this mean I won't get my dollar?" She looked around at Embry and he shook his head.

"He never pays me" She sighed and went back to tugging my hair as the laughter died down around us.

I sat listening quietly to my dad as he told stories of the wolves, and then related it to the current pack, I listened, it was along the same lines of what Kim had ranted on about during our school project on it. I guess now I know why we got the A's, she had just said everything my dad was saying but without so much realistic detail. He then talked about Bella Swan and the Cullen's, the vampires who caused the boys to phase into wolves.

As he explained about Bella Swan being with one of the Cullen's, a vampire, I cringed slightly, vampires were all pale and cold from what I gathered from the one I met the other night. And technically dead. Jacob got pretty annoyed when they mentioned Bella, he had a huge crush on her as a kid, and since she got back I heard him talking about her loads. Maybe it was some juicy love triangle. I tried watching him waiting for him to tell me but he didn't, he just watched our dad as he went to explain how a "army" of vampires were on their way, to get Bella and that the pack were getting ready to protect her.

I frowned, suddenly realising a 5 year old kid was sat behind me listening to this. I turned around as she tugged on my hair again, she smiled at me, I noticed she had earphones in, the wire led to an iPod in Quil's lap, at some point he had put music in her ears so she wouldn't hear the conversation.

* * *

My dad had finished and the boys went on to talk about their plan of action for some fight or something, I was confused at this point and gave up listening all together. My mind was swimming in information, I felt unsure. Unsure of what was going on around me, I felt like I was in some crappy dream that I couldn't wake up from.

I tried to figure it all out in my head, but it gave me a slight headache. So the wolves protected people; they ran high temperatures, could hear each other's thoughts, healed faster than normal people and had heightened senses, like hearing and smelling. It was all very supernatural. Something I expected to see on Harry Potter, or Charmed. I felt completely lost amongst all this information about the Cullen's, Bella and someone called Victoria.

I looked around at everyone; they all looked tired by this point. Kim was sat on Jared's lap, smiling at me, I tried to not glare at her and smile but it wasn't really a smile, more of a light twitch. Rachel just shot me a strange look before turning her attention back to Paul.

"You ok?" Emily had come and sat next to me, she smiled; her smile was so big I thought her face would break.

"Yeah" My own voice was small.

"I know it's a lot of information, but it gets simpler, you'll start just nodding and smiling along to whatever they say eventually" She laughed to herself, I nodded, I doubt I would ever be close enough to them to do that.

"I just wanted to say sorry about the store incident, I am not usually into arguments, I normally don't even raise my voice at Claire, one time she drew over my new painted walls with marker and I didn't even snap. So sorry about that, I hope you don't hold it against me" She smiled genuinely again, I looked up, Leah was watching us a scowl on her face.

I just smiled lightly at Emily, unable to really say anything back.

"Jade, do you have any questions?" Sam's tired voice spoke up, he was staring down at me and Emily, dark circles ran around his eyes. I looked around, most of the guys had dark circles around their eyes.

I shook my head at him, I just wanted to sleep, I felt shattered from all the information that had been chucked at me in the past 24 hours. I stood up quickly, my hair tugged as Claire hadn't released her grip on it and winced slightly.

"Oops, sorry" She yawned into her little hand and Quil came over, scooping her up as her eyes drooped.

"Umm night" I said quietly, to no one in particular.

A grumble of good nights were returned to me as I turned and began making my way to the house.

I made my way to my room, throwing myself on my bed I lay there, my body numb as I tried to sort out the conflict that was beating around my head. I was beginning to annoy myself with my constant depressive moods, the little voice of reason in my head telling me to suck it up and put a smile on my face.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block the annoying voices from my head. Letting myself drift into another dream of the eyes I know new to be Embry's.

* * *

_**I do not own Twilight**_

_**Let me know what you think !**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey! Thank you for all your amazing reviews, Brittany21 good to see your reading this story too :) I always love your ideas :D **_

_**So yeah, thank you as always and don't stop your lovely reviews :D xx**_

* * *

_**Wednesday**_

"Jade wait up"

I sighed and looked behind me as the sound I always dreaded to hear finally came, Embry was closing in on me as I walked through the front door. I could barely go anywhere within my house or La Push without someone following me around or trying to discuss stuff with me and usually it was Embry, Jacob or Sam. I left the front door open for him but continued to walk to my room.

"Jade" He sounded slightly desperate as he followed me into my small messy room.

"Yeah?" I sighed again, not sure I was ready for whatever he was going to say, and with Embry it was always along the lines of caring about me.

"How are you?" he stayed stood by the door as I sat on my small bed.

"Ok I guess, why?" I looked up at him as he leant awkwardly against my door frame. He was topless as usual.

"Just wondered, I wanted to check you were ok and understood it all after Monday. Do you?" His eyes darted over me as he said it, as if waiting for me to do something.

I thought about it, did I? I guess, I mean, I knew they weren't the ones hurting people, it was vampires. They were trying to protect people, which explained why they disappeared so much. And the anger was linked to the wolf thing. I don't know. I still felt off about it all.

"I don't know, my heads a bit messed up" I mumbled at him, my heart began racing again as he looked down at me, his deep eyes looked a little pained as he bared into mine.

"I know, trust me, I know. But we are still us. Don't be scared of me, I would never hurt you" He smiled slightly, as if he couldn't help himself.

My heart picked up its pace and I cursed internally, could he hear my heart? He had super senses. He could probably hear my heart and the stupid attraction I tried so hard to fight off.

"Jade I really do.."

I cut him off and he frowned.

"I know, you care about me" I did air quotes as I said care and he laughed.

"I guess I say that a lot"

I nodded at him and he smirked again.

"I'm just hoping one day you'll start listening to me" His smile dropped slightly as his eyes looked deeper into mine.

"Probably the same day you start listening to me when I tell you to stop stalking me" My voice wasn't as blank as it normally was but there was a serious tone to it. He did stalk me too much.

He just smiled again and nodded at me.

"Can I ask why you jumped through your window the other day?" He was chuckling slightly now and his eyes sparkled, making my heart flutter again.

I was back to having a crush on him. I cursed myself again. Why did Embry make me feel so stupidly girly when I tried so hard to ignore his stupid intense looks?

"To escape Jacob, why you were under my window would be a better question?" I raised a brow, ready to hear his excuse.

"Umm, because I care about you, I wanted to make sure you were ok" He looked sad again as he said it, but he copied my air quotes as he said he cared about me, trying to lighten his mood.

He was trying not to be serious and depressive but something told me he had heard my stupid crying, I had cried because I felt scared and alone again and he had probably heard me. I felt like a weak little idiot.

"I was fine" I lied; he seemed to know I was lying because he nodded slowly, looking sadder than before.

Someone started shouting Embry's name from out the front and he shot me a pained look, smiling slightly before running from my door way.

I led back on my bed, cuddling my blanket to me. It was only about 4pm but I was shattered.

Maybe I would learn to be ok with this wolf stuff, maybe I could accept it and be like the other girls with them. But then again, I had gone 3 years without being close to anyone except Jason, so maybe I couldn't trust them like the other girls did.

I lay still as I listened to people shouting in our front yard, I could only make out a few words, Bella, Jacob, scent and Forks. I frowned, those boys made little sense to me. The shouting stopped and a few barks and growls erupted near my window, I stayed led down. My house was bustling as doors opened and shut and people started shouting bye before more growls erupted.

Finally, a long howl let off and everything fell silent.

* * *

...

_**Thursday**_

I walked slowly through my house, the guys for once seemed to have cleared out completely, and not one of them was here. After the howl let off yesterday my house had been like this, silent and empty, but it wasn't normal for it to still be wolf free.

Rachel was sat in the kitchen, talking to Emily, they both looked up at me and Emily gave me a sad smile as I went past. I just frowned, they both looked pale as ghosts, as if someone had died or something.

I walked straight through the house and outside, my dad was out there, Sue was sat next to him and little Claire was running around chasing after a ball that Kim was kicking. Kim was at my house, the awkwardness hit me again.

"Hey baby" My dad's gruff voice spoke up and I looked at him, he looked as bad as the girls inside did, pale and sad.

"Hey" I replied kind of blankly.

"Hello Jade!" Claire's little voice piped up and I smiled at her, she was so sweet.

"Hey you" I walked closer to her and squiggled her cheeks.

"What's with all the pinching, the guys do it to me all the time, and I'm like, yo I am not a baby stop pinching my sweet cheeks" She did some crazy accent as she said the last part and I had to laugh again, this girl was way to cheeky for her age.

"Hi Jade" Kim's soft voice spoke up next; I looked at her, unable to stir any sort of smile to give back.

She had lied the worse, she had even stopped being friends with me to keep Jared's stupid lie.

"Kim" I said back blankly and her already worried face got sadder, she looked to the ground and went back to kicking the ball Claire had kicked to her.

"Are you going out?" My dad asked from next to Sue and I nodded.

"Jason's taking me for lunch, why?"

He never asked me where I was going normally. He usually just nodded or handed me some money.

"Stay in La Push" He seemed serious, his eyes were hard as he looked at me.

Something was wrong, they were all pale and sad, and now my dad actually cared about where I went.

"Why, what's going on?" I looked around, Rachel and Emily had walked onto the porch and were both looking at me.

"Kim" Sue spoke softly at Kim and nodded her head toward Claire.

Kim nodded back and quickly ushered Claire away from us, I looked back at my dad, he had the look in his eye, the look he had when people died or left. My stomach turned, where were the boys? Is that why they all look like shit?

"Remember the army of vampires I told you about" My dad started and reached out for my hand, I frowned, taking it as he pulled me onto his knee.

"Yeah, they are after Bella" I squeaked slightly, fear rose in me as I ran through scenarios in my head, had they all been killed by the vampires? Or maybe just Jake. Or Embry.

My heart dropped, Embry. What if he died?

Why did I care so much, I should be more concerned whether Jake has died.

"They are here; the boys have been out all night. A howl went off earlier, we think the battle, if you like, has started, its dangerous Jade, and people might get hurt. I just need you to stay close to home and keep your phone on ok?" My dad's voice broke with worry as he said it, I nodded.

So they were fighting them right now? I hadn't paid much attention to the stuff about the vampire army but they had all seemed nervous, it was probably bad. I tried being worried about Jake but Embry's stupid brown eyes kept haunting me as I sat in silence on my dad's knee. What if he got killed, he wasn't as big as the other boys.

Jason's jeep pulled up and I looked over at him, he got out and walked across to us, smiling at everyone kindly, he was always nice to people. Most of the time he ran around apologising for whatever crap I caused, he was too nice for his own good sometimes.

"Hello Mr Black" He held his hand out and shook my dad's.

"Hi Jason, nice to see you"

I smiled; dad was always polite to Jason, even though I suspected he was wary of the boy his teenage daughter hung out with so much.

"You too, just here to steal your daughter again, promise I won't let her get in trouble this time" Jason chuckled slightly as I stood up.

"I think I trust you, just get her home safely ok" My dad's voice was serious, even though he smiled, I could tell he was being serious.

My heart dropped again. Jason was walking back to his Jeep but I stayed still.

The internal battle rose, should I stay with my family or go? I looked down at my dad, he was watching me, and he smiled slightly.

"Go on Jade, no use hanging around here waiting for news. I will ring you when I know anything, now go and have fun" He smiled again, but his eyes were still sad.

I nodded slowly and backed off toward the Jeep as Kim bought Claire back over.

"And Jade" Rachel's voice rang out, it was softer than normal.

I turned; she was smiling slightly at me.

"Stay in La Push, please?"

I nodded and she smiled again, this time a bit wider but her face was still creased in worry. I was surprised; I thought she would bitch at me for going out.

I climbed in the Jeep and Jason looked at me.

"Jesus, who died?"

He turned the car around and headed away from my family.

"No one"

Yet, I thought.

Again, my stomach plummeted and I felt nauseous. I kept Jason's music low, as if hoping I would hear Embry or Jake's howls. No sound was there, the trees were silent, and not even a wind was blowing. It was all very eerie.

* * *

**I do not own Twilight**

**Let me know what you think **


	20. Chapter 20

**Waaa, where have you all gone! But thank you for the reviews, nothing's really happening at the moment, but it will don't worry ;D **

**Review people!**

* * *

...

"Thanks for dinner Jason, I really enjoyed it, that is when I wasn't staring into space or checking my phone or ignoring everything you said" Jason did a high pitched attempt at a girls voice as he drove me down the bendy road toward my house.

I groaned internally as I realised I had spent the entire afternoon glancing at my phone, waiting for news, nothing came. By the time our food arrived Jason had snatched it off me saying I was addicted to it.

I didn't think I would feel so much worry and fear over a group of guys I tried so hard to hate. I could barely eat my food, a horrible feeling in my stomach made me just want to go home and throw up. I had ruined our dinner. He would probably be pissed at me now. I smiled trying to be cute and looked at him, he just glared at the road ahead of us and I groaned.

"Sorry, I just have stuff going on"

"You always do" He sounded bitter, he was gripping the steering wheel tightly as he sped down the road.

"What's that supposed to mean?" My voice quivered slightly, so this was it, Jason was finally fed up of me.

"You always have all this stuff going on Jade. You need to open your eyes and realise there are people around who actually do love you and want to be there for you, but it's hard to be there for someone who is so caught up in her own little bubble of selfish pity. And now you're starting to push me away when I've done nothing wrong. If you didn't want to come out, you didn't have to but you could have tried to fake a smile here and there"

I gulped, Jason had never raised his voice or got angry at me. But he was right, I felt like shit again as my stomach dropped.

"I'm not pushing you away; I really do have stuff going on. I am not being selfish, I know you do, I'm trying Jason. Sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you" My voice was small. I had never pleaded forgiveness from anyone before, it felt weird, but my body was shaking from nerves, I didn't want to lose him.

"Well try harder" He snapped.

I stayed silent, looking at him. He glanced at me and his posture softened, he rubbed his forehead and let out a long heavy sigh.

"Sorry, I just, it hurts me to see you push people away. You don't see how much people do care about you. Your dad loves you and you actually looked calm and happy earlier when I pulled up and you were sat with him. And Jacob's been trying. That Embry kid adores you; he looks like a lost puppy unless he's around you. Why do you push them away so much?" He glanced at me again, waiting for my answer.

The internal walls came up out of habit, trying to force a lie out of me, but I didn't want to lie, I wanted to tell him how I really felt. I shook my head, raring myself up.

"I'm scared they'll hurt me again, people leave and change and in the end its me who's left feeling hurt" My voice was barely audible but Jason sighed as he pulled into the end of my drive. I stayed glancing down as he slammed his breaks on sending me flying forward.

"Jason!" I squeaked and hit his arm, I had nearly slammed my head into his dash board. Idiot.

"Life's about risks Jade, if they leave or change and your left without them, then yeah it's going to hurt, but what's the point in being miserable and alone forever when you have the slight chance of being happy and loved even for a minute? Seriously, I love you to death, but sometimes I just want to shake you until you realise. Face up to it Jade, your too young to sit and mope about what ifs, and plus, I will never leave you" He smiled at me but he still looked sad as he started driving up to my house again.

"I guess you have a point" I mumbled as he pulled up outside my house, I kept my head down, not looking at the house.

He didn't hate me, and I knew he was right, but I still didn't believe that people cared. Maybe he did and a few of the people we hung out with, and Jacob. But the rest of the pack hated me, and my own sister hated me. Embry just had a weird obsession with me which he would soon get bored of.

"Anytime, now seriously, I am going to have to start charging for all this advice I give" He smirked to himself and I rolled my eyes at him.

"What's with all the long faces anyway?" Jason nodded behind me and I frowned, finally turning around to look at my house.

My heart plummeted in my chest, the whole pack, minus Sam and Jake was sat around my front yard, Emily was stood behind my dad comforting him as he stared at the house, his face crumbled in what looked like grief. Kim and Claire had gone, so had Sue but Rachel was stood cuddling into Paul.

Jake wasn't out there. My heart dropped, where was my brother?

"Jade, what's going on?" Jason shook me slightly and I turned back to him, shaking my head as I leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for everything, I will ring you tomorrow, love you" I rushed my words out as I scrambled from the car.

"Love you too" Jason called out to me before I slammed the door shut.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I jumped slightly started by the loud scream that echoed from inside my house, spinning around everyone winced.

My eyes fell to Embry, he was sat by the front door with Quil, and the usual jealous look entered his eyes as he watched Jason pull away but he snapped his look back to me and smiled slightly.

"Jade" My dad's sad voice tore my look from Embry, I walked closer to him and he reached for my hand.

The scream let off again from inside, it was Jacob, I knew it was.

"Jacob got hurt" He started tearing up as he pulled me into his lap.

"What?" I squeaked out, the thoughts from earlier springing up, Jacob sounded as if he was dying, his screams shocked right through me.

"A vampire crushed his bones, the doctors trying to reset them, it was bad" He shook his head and Emily rubbed his shoulder in support.

"And you never rang me?"

It was all I could think of saying, he had told me he would ring and he hadn't.

"We tried, you didn't answer, we rang you like 20 times" Jared spoke up this time, he didn't look at me though, just stared at my house.

My phone? I had it on me, I would have known if they rang.

I reached for my pocket, it wasn't there. My heart dropped again. Jason, stupid Jason took my phone off me.

"Jason had it, he still has it"

I groaned and a slight growl let off from the door, I looked up, unsure whether it was Quil or Embry who growled. I frowned at them both, Quil was the only one to look at me, he rolled his eyes and pointed toward Embry who was staring at his clenched hands in his lap and I let out an annoyed huff, stupid jealous boy.

The yelling started again inside, this time worse.

Was anyone else hurt, the thought suddenly entered my head and I glanced around at the shirtless men in my yard. They all seemed fine, Seth had a slightly red back as if he had been thrown into something but they were all ok other than that. I wasn't sure why I was worried so much about them, they wouldn't worry if it was me, they would just leave me to suffer in whatever pain I was in.

Finally my glance landed on Embry, I avoided eye contact, my eyes quickly glanced over his body, and he was only in shorts so there was enough on display. I checked for any injuries, unsure why I was even checking. I got to his chest, he had a long scratch down it, I frowned as it looked painful.

"It's ok, it's already started healing" His soft husky voice sent shivers through me as he broke the silence that had taken hold of us all.

I gulped and looked at him; he was watching me, a slight smile on his face as I had checked over his body. It probably looked like I was checking him out, I guess I was sort of; my eyes had lingered too long on his toned arms. I nodded and looked away, a few of the guys started smirking as they watched Embry and me.

I cuddled further into my dad, ignoring the people around us; he kissed my head and whispered to me.

"I love you my little girl, I am sorry I let you down"

I nodded as I cuddled him tightly, wincing each time Jacob let out a scream of pain. I should probably start cutting him some slack, he was my dad, and everyone made mistakes. Plus, I had hurt him too.

"I'm sorry I let you down dad, I was horrible to you, I shouldn't have been like that" I whispered back, but I knew every guy in the yard would be able to hear us.

"Everyone makes mistakes, I know I made a hell of a lot with you kids, I promise I will never keep anything from you, if you don't keep it from me?" He whispered back and I just nodded, unable to answer as more screams let up from inside.

I looked up, the guys were making surprised looks to each other before they all glanced back at me, and they quickly dropped their shocked looks as they saw me watching them. Stupid wolf hearing, I couldn't even have a cute moment with my dad without them knowing.

My eyes fell back to Embry, he was still watching me, but his face was pained and he winced as everyone did when Jacob let out more screams.

"What's he doing?" I whispered, the screams were nonstop, he was obviously hurting him.

"Breaking his bones again, he needs to reset them properly" Quil answered me, shooting me a sympathetic smile as my stomach turned and made me feel sick.

Emily was behind my dad's wheelchair, she was playing with my hair, it calmed me down when people played with my hair, whether she knew this or whether it was just a comforting gesture I had no idea, but I liked it.

An old red truck pulled up with a screech, Bella Swan jumped out looking frantically worried as she glanced around at everyone huddled outside.

Jake let out another scream and she gasped.

I stayed quiet, staring at the girl my brother had spent so much time being angry about. She was with a vampire? The thought creeped me out. A few of the guys explained what the doctor, Carlisle, was doing to Jake. The screaming had stopped and my dad's grip got tighter on my waist, it hurt but I didn't move.

"He should never had jumped in, I could have taken the leech" Leah's bitter voice followed on of Jacob's yells. I looked over at her as she glared at the house.

The boys all sighed in annoyance; they were so horrible to her.

"Give it a rest Leah" Paul snapped, I felt like punching him, he was such an ass to her. He was an ass to everyone. Probably why he suited Rachel so well. They were both assholes.

I could feel someone staring at me, I checked Embry, and his stare was firmly set into his lap. For once he wasn't watching me, I glanced at everyone else, and none of the boys were looking at me. then I looked at my sister who was wrapped around Paul. Her stare was the one I could feel, she was watching me as I sat with our dad, I couldn't make out the expression, she seemed annoyed but worried, maybe a little bit of relief? She saw me looking and snapped her head away.

The front door opened suddenly and Sam walked out, followed by a beautiful pale man, with the blondest hair I had seen in ages. His eyes were a soft gold colour and he had this look about him that drew you in. He seemed like the vampire I met in the woods, but his eyes were red and menacing.

"Sam" My dad's voice made me jump slightly as I wasn't expecting the sound.

"Billy, he's ok, the bones are reset so they will heal properly now" Sam smiled over at my dad.

"He may take a little longer than usual to heal, the breaks were pretty bad, he just needs to rest. I will be back in a little bit to fix up a morphine drip" The doctor walked toward us, stopping just in front of the wheelchair, his voice was as beautiful as he looked, the tone was calm and soothing.

"Thank you, for helping us" My dad seemed a little awkward as he said I, but then his tight grip on me let up and he reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Anytime"

The men shook hands and I looked around at the shocked expressions on the guy's faces, ok so something was weird here.

The man turned to leave but stopped in front of Bella, smiling as if they knew one another.

"He's been asking for you"

Bella smiled and looked across at my dad, her expression was a little awkward, but then again, it was Bella, she was always awkward. I felt my dad do a little nod and she walked past everyone and in to the house.

The pale doctor gave my dad and I a final smile and nod before walking toward the trees and vanishing amongst the dark night.

"How is he?" My dad looked up at Sam who looked a little sick.

"He's ok, worst is over, he's just resting"

It had gone a little awkward after Bella arrived; the boys seemed to be tense around her. I frowned, why was everyone so weird.

"Embry, can you cover Jake's patrols?" Sam turned to look at Embry and I glanced up at him, he was staring at me, his expression seemed a little angry as he turned to Sam.

"Well, that means I'll be doing double shifts, I won't get time to do anything else" His eyes shot to me then back to Sam and he was speaking through clenched teeth as if angry.

"I know, but the others can't do it, Seth's too young, Quil has Claire tomorrow day time and I need people here with Jake too, so you are the only one left" Sam said back defiantly as if he wasn't giving Embry a choice in the matter anyway.

"So why bother asking him if he could do it if you're going to force him to do it anyway?" I didn't mean to say it out loud, it was more of a snide comment to myself but it slipped out.

Sam snapped his head round to look at me, he looked pissed. I was right though, he could do the patrols himself.

"Jade don't start" Sam's annoyed voice barked at me slightly.

"Don't talk to her like that Sam" Embry's own snappy voice piped up now and something roared within me, a warm feeling spreading through me as he stuck up for me. I tried to ignore it as Sam's glare landed on me again.

"What don't talk to her how she talks to him?" Paul snapped now, I rolled my eyes, here we go another argument.

"Guys calm down, she was only making a comment, she didn't say it rudely" Emily's kind voice quietly piped up behind me as she started playing softly with my hair again. Well at least someone didn't openly hate me.

"She always has to make a comment, how Sam does stuff is nothing to do with her" Paul snapped again.

"Well shit me, who pissed on your cornflakes this morning Mr. grumpy gills. I was just saying, no point asking the question if Embryo over there had no say in it what so ever" I stood up from my dad's lap as Seth and Quil started laughing at what I had said.

"Embryo" Quil laughed again as he mumbled to Seth the name I called Embry.

"You are so annoying" Paul sighed as he said it, glaring at me slightly.

"Paul, stop it" Embry's angry voice erupted from next to the front door and I looked up, he was glaring at Paul and shaking slightly.

"She started it" Paul whined like a kid, his voice still angry.

I couldn't remember why I had been so worried about these people earlier; they were annoying the hell out of me now.

"Yeah of course I did"

"You did, you always start it" He whined again, he was so infuriating.

"Of course I do" Agreeing with him to annoy him was always fun.

"Can you two stop arguing for one minute?" Sam's controlling voice piped up and I turned to look at him.

"Was that a question or an order?" Sarcasm dripped from my voice and he rubbed his hand across his forehead. I smirked, I had got him with that one.

A few of the guys around me started chuckling slightly. I looked across at my dad, he was sat silently, his eyes flashing between me and Sam, I couldn't make out his expression, he was pursing his lips as if trying not the laugh but his eyes were trying to scorn me silently.

"Guys come on, we have jobs to do" Sam's defeated voice piped up again and he sighed, Jared, Quil and Seth ran off toward the trees without another word.

They were so whipped, whatever Sam said, they did. I know he was like top dog or whatever, but seriously? All the previous feelings of slight like for him were gone again. He was still as annoying as ever, up on his almighty pedestal.

Paul and Rachel walked off toward his truck while Sam went to talk to my dad. I took the opportunity to make my escape and headed quickly for the door to my house. Embry was stood silently next to the door as I walked past him, opening it quickly I ran in before slamming it shut. Praying it wouldn't reopen with the sound of him following me. I had had enough of these boys for one day.

It stayed shut as I made my way down the hall to my room. Soft voices were coming from Jacob's room and I stopped, Bella emerged, she looked upset.

"Oh hi Jade" She squeaked slightly awkward.

"Bella" I was wary of her, I think she was messing Jake around, she was with someone called Edward I know that much but I also knew she spent a lot of time with Jake, they had been together constantly at one point, always out in his garage doing god knows what.

She smiled awkwardly again before running past me and out of the house. I walked past my room to Jake's and peered around the door.

He was fast asleep on his bed already, dribbling slightly with each loud snore he let off. He looked peaceful; his body was wrapped in tight bandages. II felt bad, he had got hurt, out of all the stupid lying boys, my brother was the one to get hurt. I flicked his light off before stalking back to my room and throwing myself down onto my bed.

The unsure feeling was swirling around my stomach, everything I did lately made me feel unsure.

* * *

**I do not own Twilight**

**REVIEW **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all your reviews, keep reviewing I get sad when I dont see my usual reviewers haha :D **

**Karu- Thank you so much, and for the review on safe and sound which I literally just read, you are too kind :D But I do prefer writing about my own stuff, so the chapters around Jacob being hurt probably suck haha, but I think I need to mention it all a bit so it all fits you know? But I do agree, I prefer and feel more comfortable when I don't follow timelines, this is the first story that I have actually stuck to a timeline :( not liking it haha but keep reading and commenting :D **

**Haunted pumpkin 56- Sorry! I do post doubles occasionally haha :D Thank you for your support**

**And all my other lovely regular reviewers, thank you and keep it up :D x**

* * *

"SNAP I WIN WIN WIN WIN!" Seth's childish yell echoed around our tiny front room and I groaned again.

I would never get through this pile of homework if these idiots didn't get out of my house. They were always here.

"Not fair, I can't move very fast, broken body remember!" Jacobs own childish yell followed and I rolled my head back, no way would I ever concentrate in this house.

I tried looking back at the algebra in front of me, I had no hope. The boys let out another round of booming laughter and I chucked my pen across the room, hitting Jacob in the forehead.

"Jade!" Jacob moaned, it hadn't hurt him; he was a freaking super wolf. Such a diva.

"Guys, Jade's trying to do her school work"

My dad's voice spoke up now, I looked up behind me, and he was frowning at the group of over grown children who were huddled in our house playing card games.

"She has a room" Paul snapped back and shot me one of his "I'm trying to piss you off" looks.

"Yes Paul, just like you have your own house. So why don't you go there for once?" I glared at him and he poked his tongue out like a child, it was something I expected from Seth who was only 14, not Paul who was like 21.

"Because I just love seeing your grumpy little face everyday obviously" He smiled sarcastically so I flipped him off.

"Mature Jade" He narrowed his eyes at me and nodded dramatically.

"Say's the one arguing with a 16 year old girl, yeah, mature Paul"

"Give it a rest, you're giving me a headache" Rachel snapped from the kitchen and I looked over, her glare was firmly placed on me, she smiled when she looked at Paul.

Yeah because this was obviously started by me.

"Yeah Jade, you're giving her a headache" Paul smirked as he stood up and walked to Rachel kissing her temples as she smiled at him.

"Unbelievable" I muttered, slamming my school books down I stood up from my place on the floor and stormed toward the front door.

"Paul do you always need to wind her up?" Jacob's voice wafted through the open door behind me.

"Yeah dude, you're an ass to her" Seth's young voice piped up now and I smirked, he was right, Paul was an ass.

"I was only having fun" Paul whined like a kid.

"Yeah but you always do it, one day she's going to kill you, if she ever phases then that's it you will be ripped to shreds within seconds" Jacob sniped now and I smirked in appreciation as Paul got told of by his pack brothers.

I led myself down across the steps that led up to the front door. Letting the sun beat down on my face through the cloudy sky. I needed space, my life was controlled by this pack of wolves that I wanted nothing to do with. They knew nothing about me, not really anyway, but they still felt they could wind me up and judge me. I kept my eyes shut, trying to cool off from the anger that Paul stirred. He was an asshole. I hated him, he hated me. But he always had to start something.

"Scoot your toosh short stuff" A low males voice spoke out.

I opened an eye and looked up, Jared was stood awkwardly with Quil, and they were both staring at me as I lay on the steps. They could have stepped over me.

I sighed in annoyance and swung my legs around, letting them pass.

Not two seconds later Paul, Seth and Sam ran out, shooting past me. Seth looked back and gave me a toothy smile as he ran toward the tree line, I just frowned. They had been doing this for the past 24 hours, Jacob had been house ridden and all the guys had been coming and going at all hours of the day. Taking it in turns to sit with him and play stupid card games or on the games machine thing, and while doing so made sure they were making as much noise as possible.

The only one who hadn't been here was Embry, I suppose he was on the double shift Sam made him do. Coward, he could have said no. I think, maybe he couldn't have, I think dad mentioned something about them not being able to say no to their alpha, which was Sam. I would hate that. Poor Leah, she has to take orders from the idiot who broke her heart. Poor Leah? No Jade, you hate her too, she lied to you. I shook the pity from me, she could suck it up and deal with it with no pity from me because right now, I hate her.

* * *

I looked around the messy garden, it was full of random objects, half broken boat, old car parts, tools. It was messed up, just like my head. I needed to get out, but I still didn't have my phone, Jason had rang the house and said he would be over at some point but he hadn't come yet. So I was stuck here, no way of contacting people to come get me and no one to drive me anywhere, I could have asked one of the guys, but that would mean an awkward car ride that I did not want to sit through. So I left it, just staying in my room or sitting silently while they all played their stupid games.

I stood up, a painful growl ran through my stomach, I had hardly eaten; the boys had ate all our food. I rubbed it, trying to calm it down as I walked in to my house, Jacob was sat with Jared, playing on the game machine thing, I clocked the black box by the TV, PS3, I knew it was something like that.

I walked straight into the kitchen and opened the fridge, staring in at it hoping something exciting would pop out at me. It was an open planned living room and kitchen so I could hear the guys clearly as they bickered with one another over who was winning and who was cheating.

"Yo Jade, chuck me some food" A males voice spoke up again and I looked from behind the fridge door, Quil was staring at me hopefully as I rooted around the fridge.

"Yo Quil, get of your ass and get it yourself" I replied blankly.

"But please just this once?" He tried smiling sweetly at me but I just stared back. He groaned at me and mumbled something about being a bitch.

I needed to get out of here. They were doing my head in. I slammed the fridge shut and grabbed an apple, and launched it at Quil as I walked past him.

I needed to have one day, wolf free, just one stupid day where my life did not involve all this supernatural shit that I was only supposed to see or hear about when I watched TV.

I stormed to my room, I could hear the guys making snide comments about me PMS'ing as I went, they could be such assholes.

I flicked my laptop on and logged into my Facebook page, sending a message to Jason, it was the only way I could get hold of him, I hated Facebook, I never went on there unless I had too. This would class as having too.

The longest 20 minutes of my life passed by, his reply had taken ages, but he was coming to get me so I tried not to be to bitter about the sweet assed time he took. The boys had still been shouting to one another down the hall, making me even more annoyed than I was before. I just wanted my peaceful house back. Why couldn't they gather at someone else's house?

I grabbed a big bag and chucked a bunch of stuff in for tomorrow before walking back to the front room. I stopped suddenly as I entered, Embry was sat there, his head lifted and he smiled at me, his smile always confused me, it was as if I brightened up his whole life, like I was his only reason to smile. It was intense. I fought the urge to smile back, my heart was flying around inside, beating violently in my chest. I kept myself back, he had been breaking my walls, but I wouldn't let him anymore, I couldn't make myself vulnerable for heart break, especially not with Embry Call, a wolf.

"Where you off?" Jacob asked, his eyes still glued to the TV.

"Jason's houses for the night, your constant flow of wolves are doing my head in"

His head snapped from the TV and he shook his head.

"You are not staying at a boy's house overnight"

"You can't tell me what to do" I snapped back at him, he was such an ass sometimes.

"Dad tell her, she can't stay at his, she's only 16" Jacob looked to our dad who was sat quietly in the kitchen with Rachel.

He seemed a little confused for a second as he looked between us.

"I umm, she's stayed there before, if she stays in a separate room, I guess, I don't mind, Jake, she can stay out if she wants to now stop being stupid" My dad snapped the last bit out as my brother started growling.

I turned and poked my tongue out at him, Embry was shaking next to him, he looked pissed off as he looked at me. I hadn't even done anything wrong.

"What? Do you want her to become a teenage mom?" Jacob snapped again and Embry growled.

"Yes because I am such a massive slut that I won't be able to control myself with my best friend Jacob"

"I didn't say you were a slut" Jacob's voice softened and Embry growled again as he shook more.

"Well then, get over it" I snapped at him and he glared. Embry had started turning slightly red in the seat next to my brother, I frowned, that can't be healthy.

"Well when will you be back?" He snapped again, his anger back.

"Sunday, I have a party tomorrow night" Did he seriously need to know every little aspect of my life?

"Well you're not wearing that if you're going to Jason's, go put proper pants on" Jacob looked over at me, I was in a pair of shorts. This kid has serious issues, he had suddenly turned all protective, he had never been like that before.

"Stop it Jake, I will not change just because you and Embryo here have some issues with other men, stop being such a diva" I poked my tongue out at him, just because we were trying to get on better does not mean he could boss me around.

"Yeah Jake, stop trying to control her life" Jared tried mimicking my voice from his place on the floor. I rolled my eyes, such an ass.

"Are there going to be boys at this party" Embry was the one who said it, it was such a dad comment, I looked at my dad, he had his mouth slightly open like he was about to say something but Embry had beaten him to it.

"Yes Embry, my friends who happen to be male will be there. Is that ok or shall we ring master Sam to ask permission?"

Embry and I had gotten on ok the last couple of days, but it still annoyed me when he got all uptight and jealous about stuff I did. He had no say in my life, not one tiny little bit.

"No I was just wondering" He mumbled and looked down in his lap as Jacob laughed from beside him.

I just frowned at him and he stopped. These boys were strange as hell, even now I knew the secret thing, they still confused me.

"So now we bypassed the questions I was supposed to ask, and the clothes comment I was supposed to make, can I just ask what time Sunday?" My dad finally was able to get a word in.

"Like 12 I suppose" I stated it simply.

"And who will be driving you?" Dad asked again

"Jason" I sighed, this was getting boring now.

As usual, Embry growled again, his eyes were full of jealousy. This kid had serious jealously issues with other males.

"The one who drives after he's had a drink and smokes weed?" Quil's voice spoke out now. I looked at him, expecting to see a smirk that told me he was trying to ruin my plans, instead his face was crinkled in what looked like worry or confusion.

"Well I don't see you lot offering to come get me" I snapped back and he looked away from me.

"I'll come get you" Embry piped up again and I frowned, shaking my head. Hell no, no wolves would annoy me this weekend.

"Give me your phone, I'll put my number in just in case" He reached his hand out toward me and I frowned, Jacob was doing crazy head nods and eye movements from beside him, telling me to do it.

"I don't have my phone, Jason still has it"

"I'll give you hers then" Jacob smiled to widely at me, I groaned, now he would have my number too. Another way to stalk me.

"Jade, you want some food?" Rachel called out, I turned to look at her, she was giving me a glare, like she didn't actually want to be asking me.

"No" I answered quietly. She huffed as she was stood staring at me, blankly, as if unsure whether she should be pissed off with me or not.

"Jade, you really should eat before you go out drinking, line your stomach" Her tone of voice was sarcastic, like she was trying to bring up the fact that she thinks I am a raving alcoholic and drug addict again.

"I'm not drinking tonight Rachel, I'm just going to Jason's" I said it in my old blank tone of voice.

"Sure" She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes at me.

Any sign of the nice Rachel I had seen yesterday was gone, she was back to hating me.

"Go away" Annoyance was building up within me, she was so infuriating. She had hardly spoken to me for weeks and now she thinks she has the right to be all bitchy to me and judge what I do.

"Jade don't start with me, I am not in the mood for your immature performances tonight" She slammed a knife down on the counter and I laughed.

"I haven't started anything"

"Oh here we go" Jacob groaned from behind me. Her anger had come from nowhere, well, she had been bottling it up for months now, I could tell she always wanted to let loose on me but she never did. Now I guess she finally was.

"Yes because it is never you is it, daddy's little angel" She grabbed the knife again and started slamming it down onto a cucumber as if murdering it.

"Well I am sorry if I offended you by not wanted to eat a cucumber you hacked to pieces" My own bitchy tone of voice had come into play now, we were really quite alike.

"It's not the food, it's just your attitude, you have done my head in the last few days. It's like your scitzo, one minute your nice to people, the next you're not. Ever thought, oh maybe the reason everyone is so horrible to you, wasn't the fact that you were so misunderstood, but the fact that you were a bitch to us and we simply could not be assed to try with you?" She threw the knife down again, staring at me in bottled up anger that she had been dying to let lose for weeks.

"What are you on about?"

"You, I am on about you. Everyone else has been babying you and being all nice and cute with you because you told us all that shit about mom and feeling alone. And yes I feel sorry about that, yes I shouldn't have left you and yes, maybe I should have been more supportive after she died. But you only told us because you were high as a freaking kite on drugs. Yet still, no one said anything to you about that did they"

My dad was frozen by the fridge, unable to go anywhere as me and Rachel stood across the kitchen from each other.

"Rachel, just shut up" It was all I could think of to say back. What was this; pick on Jade week, first Jason now her.

I couldn't think of anything, her words just laid into me as I stood there watching her yell at me.

"No, you were a bitch to everyone from the moment mom died. Can you blame me for not wanting to be around you when all you did was bitch everyone out and be a horrible, spoilt little brat? I do love you and I do want to be there for you with the stuff you're going through, but I won't sit and act as if you played no part in the fact you felt so lonely. Because you played a big part in that shit"

She finished, we were silent. I had nothing to say back. I just wanted to leave. She was right, everything she said was right, I had pushed people away, I had done this shitty stuff to my family and friends and I had made everyone hate me. But I was hurt, I was alone and hurt, the only coping method I had was to continue being alone and hurt. No matter how much I hated being like it, I could never stop.

"Rachel that is enough" My dad's sad voice sounded and she shot her glare from me to him.

"Yeah sure, I'm the bitch here" She shook her head and stormed past me, slamming her bedroom door as she got in there.

My dad started shaking his head at the direction she had stormed off in.

A car beeped outside, Jason was here. I turned, Jacob and Embry were both watching me, both with pained expressions on their faces. Embry looked angry too though, Jacob just looked sad.

"Bye dad" I tried smiling at him, he looked upset, if I stayed he would make me cry. I turned and walked out of the door, trying to swallow the lump named Rachel that was eating at my throat.

"Jade" Embry's voice rang out behind me as I flew down the porch steps. Why was it always him that followed me?

"What?" I turned, shooting a glare at him, we were back to this.

"Don't listen to her, she's been stressed lately, she didn't mean it" His eyes were a little less sparkly as he tried soothing me.

"She did, she meant every word and every word was the truth" My throat closed over, stopping me from saying anymore.

"But we do all care about you, everyone cares" He tried again, but again it didn't make me feel any better.

"No everyone hates me" I squeaked again and Embry's eyes shut as if he was in slight pain.

"I don't hate you, I never could" He whispered it softly, meaningfully, shivers ran through me and I felt unsafe again, like he could tear me down any second.

I didn't say anything back; I just turned and made my way to Jason's car.

My heart was telling me to turn around, go back to the house, to my family. To start being a better person that people really did care for, Embry said they did but he was only trying to help. But I couldn't go back, I was too scared. Not by Rachel or her harsh words. But by me, by this vulnerable Jade who I was so unsure of. I had never felt so unsafe and small in my whole life.

* * *

**I do not own Twilight **


	22. Chapter 22

**Pretty long authors note at the bottom, just be warned :D **

**I also, do not own Twilight!**

* * *

I looked over my outfit in Jason's long bedroom mirror, I had stone washed short denim shorts on, a slightly baggy pale pink blouse shirt thing which was tucked in at the front but loose at the back, a pair of ankle boots with a slight heel to them, and some accessories like bangles and a long necklace. It would do, I wasn't a tight dress and heels girl when it came to parties, I just wore what was comfortable. My hair was its usual long flow of waves that weren't supposed to be there, I left it, I couldn't be bothered to fix it. My make up was slightly heavier than normal but nothing special. I nodded at myself, it would do.

It was Nathan's big end of spring break party. I didn't really want to go but I couldn't go anywhere else. I couldn't go home, I had decided after Rachel's bashing yesterday I would stay away for a while, figure out what the hell was going on in my screwed up head.

I grabbed my phone from Jason's bed side table and shoved it in my back pocket before walking out of my room down toward his kitchen.

We had spent the previous night eating too much food and watching shitty TV, my phone hadn't stopped going off, Rachel was trying to ring me, then Jacob, then a number I now knew to be Embry's had not stopped texting me. I didn't reply to any of them. Not because I was purposely trying to piss them off more than they were, or to start more fights, but just because I actually felt tired of all the fighting, for once I just wanted to be free from the bitchy bitterness that surrounded me and my life. To be able to actually have a normal conversation with someone that didn't end in curse words, or insults.

Rachel's words still stung, I had told Jason everything, cried a bit, told him about everything with Embry and cried some more. Jason had done the typical best friend thing and slagged Rachel off for a good half hour until my crying finally stopped. He hadn't mentioned Embry or the pull I had accidently told him about, the pull I had been doing so well at ignoring, the one that would force me to think about him when I was trying so hard not to, he had just sort of made a strangely good "oh damn that boy is hot" kind of whistle that made him sound slightly feminine, before going back to slagging Rachel off to make me feel better.

I couldn't shake the feeling of being alone though, not matter how many times Jason told me Embry was right, that they did all care about me, I felt more lonely than ever before. I had no one around to lean on, except Jason. If he wasn't around, I would literally have no one.

"Ready to leave?" Jason's voice popped up from next to the fridge where he was emptying it of its beer contents.

"Sure"

I wasn't, I didn't want to go, I had a horrible feeling in my stomach, like I shouldn't go. I felt unsafe again. For the first time in years, I actually just wanted to go home and cuddle with my dad.

I was changing, my walls were breaking and I felt like any minute they would crumble completely and I would be a mess again like the other week.

...

* * *

"And the way you said go fuck yourself was hilar, you should have seen it Jade, you would have died laughing" Laura was giggling drunkenly; Maya had got into a fight with Suzie, telling her basically as Laura said, to go screw herself.

"I can imagine" I smiled, trying to be normal with the girls for once. But I was finding it hard to keep down the emotions that were screaming to be let lose, the massive and painful lump that was slowly crawling up my throat, trying to burst from my sore eyes. I had cried so much in the last 24 hours, I didn't think it possible to still need to cry.

"You not drinking?" Maya looked down at my cup, it was water. I shook my head at her.

"Hell no, alcohol turns me lethal, never again" I smiled, the last time I touched it I went psycho and told my family every little detail about my personal life, and now I was vulnerable and hating myself even more than before. Therefore, my lips were sealed when it came to alcohol.

"That's the fun of it, getting wasted, telling people how you really feel. Like tomorrow, I am totally going to regret fighting with Suzie, but for tonight I feel like a freaking god" Maya laughed again as she said it and I had to laugh, she was a funny girl and completely plastered.

"Hey baby" A male groaned into my ear and I turned quickly as my stomach dropped horribly, Nathan was smirking at me as he looked me up and down.

His stare made me feel naked and watched. Like he was soaking up every inch of bare skin.

"Hey Nathan" I replied, trying to sound casual as the usual worried feeling crept through me. He worried me, he had this creepy aura about him.

I turned back to the girls, their smiles had dropped as they watched Nathan with me, and everyone agreed he was way off flirting with me. He was downright weird. If Jason saw, he would flip. I glanced around, hoping Jason would see. I clocked him, he was flirting with a girl through the French doors leading outside.

"You look hot" He leaned in closer to me again as he said it, his body pressed against mine.

I tried ignoring him, instead focusing on the girls in front of me, who were all staring suspiciously at Nathan. Music was blaring all around the house; people were already drunk and practically dry humping against anything they could find. I shook my head; I didn't want to be here.

"I need another drink"

It was all I could think of saying to get away from him. The girls nodded and I walked to the kitchen hurriedly. It was empty; everyone was outside or having sex somewhere in the big white house Nathan's parents had.

"You can't have just water" Nathan's over friendly voice crept out behind me and I jumped slightly startled.

I hadn't realised he had followed me, the danger instinct kicked in and I looked around for someone. No one was in here.

"I don't feel great" I tried to make myself look ill but he smiled.

"Could have fooled me, you look hot, irresistible actually" He smirked again and my stomach lurched making me feel sick.

"Just one, look I have this cocktail, you will love it" I turned, watching him as he poured different drinks into a cup.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I reached for it, Embry.

_I know that you're ignoring me, and everyone else for that matter, but seriously, if you need me tonight, then call me_

Did I need him? Maybe I should text him, get him to come get me. It would make me feel safer.

No I could run and get Jason to take me home; I flicked my phone onto lock again and put it back in my pocket.

"Here" Nathan's voice was closer than expected, I looked up from my phone, and he was grinning at me, holding out the cup.

I peered in, it was a dark colour, like black/purple, I frowned, what the hell was that?

"It's a vodka mix. It's nice, trust me, you will love it" He smiled down at me again, I took the cup, sipping it slowly as the slight burn of the vodka ran down my dry throat.

One drink, then I would leave.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the cliffy, but every now and then, you have to put a cliffy in to keep your readers interested, hehehe, I am sorry, but if you read my other stories, you would see that I am a bit of a cliffy lover. I should probably try to get over my obsession with the things but for now, it's done and posted. REVIEW MY LOVELY PEOPLE :D **

**Please? Just one tiny review, then the next chapter will be up :D **

**Mangagirl97- Oh that sucks, but on the bright side, as you said, you will have loads to catch up on when you get back, so be sure to let me know what you think when you do finally catch up :D **

**Karu- I notice all of my lovely readers, and I love seeing readers from my other stories here too so I am glad to see you :D so keep reading and reviewing! And I understand you completely, I love those little moments with Embry, so don't you worry, everything is all planned out for Jade and Embry and you will see a lot more of her walls come down as my story progresses, thank you for your lovely comments :D **

**Lightbabe- I can't tell you what's going to happen you just have to keep reading ;D Thank you for all your comments, they are always brilliant!**

**Shicote and Hateme101 – Two completely different views on that chapter and Rachels rant but I love it, I see both sides here and in some weird way agree with both of you :D Keep reviewing guys! I love your opinions on Jade's issues! **

**d112hpfan – I know, Rachel can be an ass but its all part of developing Jade :D **

**Tifferstar1989 – I know, maybe soon she will be brave! :D You read my mind with the party thing, Nathan is a creep and we all know it, but we will have to see what happens :D thank you ! **

**Tamani and Miramisa90212 – thank you guys! :D keep reading and commenting :D **

**Told you it was long, I just felt I needed to say a huge thank you as you all got me over 100 reviews, I promise I wont leave long ones like this again, so if you read the whole long ass authors note, then I promise never to do such a long rambling one again haha :D Everyone else who has commented and read my other chapters, thank you ! **

**But honestly, I read every review about twenty times as I write to keep me encouraged so don't stop :D xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Long chapter to say thank you for your support and reviews :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Embry pov**

"You know Leah, this now means you owe Jacob, he technically got hurt for you. That would have been you crushed half to death if he hadn't intervened" Quil was smirking at Leah who shot him a death glare.

We were all crowded around Jacobs small house; the girls had cooked a huge dinner for everyone, the only person missing was Jade. My stomach dropped again, it had been doing it all night, as if telling me something was wrong. The guys told me it was just because I was away from her, but technically I was always away from her, she wouldn't ever come near me even before she found out about the wolf thing. This felt genuinely like something was wrong.

"What's with him anyway?" Paul walked over to us after spending ten minutes raiding the frigde for more food, he was smirking at me as I sat on the sofa in silence.

"Jade went out last night, stayed at Jason's, then she's gone to a party tonight, a party full of the male species. We think he has jealousy issues, mixed with separation issues. Tragic really, he looks like a lost dog. No pun intended." Quil replied, he was teasing me but I knew he understood how I felt. All the imprinted boys knew what this felt like.

"Remember that boy; the one Claire said she wanted to marry the other day, what's his name, Mikey? Don't talk to me about jealousy issues when I witnessed you envisioning killing a five year old boy for sharing his milk carton with her" I shot back at him, glaring as I said it, he had no leg to stand on when it came to jealousy.

His smile dropped as Jared patted him on the shoulder whilst laughing over the memories of the internal jealous thoughts Quil had had just days earlier, he had literally ripped the boy, limb from limb in his mind, because of a milk carton. Therefore, he could shut his sarcastic little mouth.

Plus I wasn't jealous of the boys she hung out with, I was wary of them. And I had reason to, she was tiny, they could over power her within seconds. The way some of them looked at her, just the thought of them near her made me feel physically sick.

My stomach dropped again and panic ran through me, I needed to be near her.

I glanced up, Emily and Kim were both giving me sympathetic smiles as they looked at one another then back to me. I shook myself, she was fine, that Jason guy was with her.

"Ahh trust you to get the one who puts up the biggest fight against us, got no hope Embryo, isn't that what she calls you, Embryo?" Jared laughed and Kim slapped him on the arm scornfully.

"Yes he does, she's already starting to break under the pull, her heart goes wild whenever she's around him. And she stares at him just as much as he stares at her. It's happening I can feel it, there will be little Jade and Embry's running around before we know it" Seth piped up now, smirking at me.

My heart flew, babies, with Jade. I would do anything for that. I would do anything to be with her.

"No, no babies until she's at least 25. That's my baby sister man" Jacob glared at Seth and everyone laughed.

"Baby sister by 20 minutes wasn't it Jake, I don't think that counts" Paul teased now and Jacob threw the controller for the TV at his head.

"Whatever, she answered you yet?" Jacob looked at me and I shook my head, I had text her 30 times in the past 24 hours and I had heard nothing back.

"She's out having fun, you guys drive her insane, leave her be for once" Sam smirked at us from next to Emily.

Billy had gone out with Charlie so we were all over for the night to hang out with Jacob. Although I was only here to wait for Jade.

"Having fun? More like getting so messed up she forgets the verbal slaughtering Rachel gave her last night" Quil mumbled quietly but we all heard it. Even Rachel. I let out a slight growl, Rachel had hurt her yesterday, really hurt her. I had felt the pain she was in.

"Quil, stop making me feel worse than I already do!" Rachel snapped slightly.

"What? You went nuts at her man, she looked so sad, like a little puppy, I actually wanted to give her a hug and tell her it would all be ok. And that's saying something cause that girl scares me shitless" He replied, Paul shot him a glare and I shot one back to Paul. Quil was telling the truth.

"You all say shit to her too, it is not just me" Rachel whined, she was childish and bitchy. I thought she was worse than Jade, but obviously, she saw herself as perfect little Rachel. Everyone saw her as perfect little Rachel. Not me, I was 100% team Jade with this one, Jade was doing nothing wrong.

"I know but to be honest, she actually isn't that bad, pretty funny actually. You practically told her no one cares about her, we have never done that, at least I don't think we have. Anyway, it isn't true, she's one of our sisters now too, we do care about her. And now she thinks no one does" Jared said it, I snapped my head up as the guys all nodded in agreement with him, except Paul.

I frowned, I thought they all didn't like her; they all acted like they didn't, and none of them had told me they liked her.

"Yeah as much as we make comments about how bitchy she is, we are all connected to Embry and Jacob, therefore connected to Jade, we do care about her. We protect our own and all that jazz. Plus I think she's cool, she's got attitude and she aint afraid to show it" Seth smiled happily at me and I smiled back in thanks.

Jake was silent, but he had a smile on his face as he looked around at everyone.

"Yeah, ok, I feel like shit, leave it" Rachel snapped and cuddled further into Paul who was glaring at everyone.

Leah had stayed silent up until now, she laughed bitterly and everyone looked at her.

"Great, so you all say this now, but when she's here you ignore her or make comments. Jesus, men are clueless."

Emily and Kim nodded in agreement with her. Even I nodded in agreement with her, at least I tried telling her as much as possible without sounding like a maniac that I cared, they all just kind of well, they didn't even say hi to her most days.

"I messed up, I really messed up" Rachel mumbled to herself and I looked at her, she had her head in her hands as Paul kissed her head softly.

"I mean, I guess, if that's how you felt, then you needed to say it. I mean, it might have helped" Emily was awkwardly trying to help Rachel who looked ready to cry as she cradled her head in her hands.

"Bullshit, it didn't help her, it made it worse and now she probably hates us all even more. I was getting through to her you know, I could see it, she was finally starting to warm up to me and now you probably messed it all up. This is all your fault, her not being here. she ran away because you were such a bitch to her, she probably won't ever come back" My anger was too powerful to be kept in any longer, my words snapped out before I could reign them in and Pauls head snapped up, glaring at me as he held Rachel close to him.

His own angry growl escaped as I knew anger flared within him. I growled back, Rachel had ruined it all.

"Guys cut it out, it's between Rachel and Jade so back off" Sam barked at us, ordering our angry wolves to fade out.

Everyone went back to being silent, I just stared at them all. I wish she could see how much we all do want to be there for her. She doesn't understand us, just as much as we don't understand her.

My stomach dropped again, not from my thoughts but from something else, I felt panicky, like something was wrong and I couldn't figure out what. My heart was pulling at me. A little voice telling me I needed to be with Jade.

"Embry what's wrong you've gone pale?" Sam's rough voice spoke out and I looked up, everyone was looking at me.

"I don't know, I feel weird, like panicked" I mumbled and everyone frowned.

"About what?" Jacob asked, watching me closely.

"I don't know, like something's trying to pull me, like I should go to Jade"

"That's probably because we have been talking about her" Leah tried comforting me, her voice less bitter now.

I felt sick, my hands started shaking slightly, they felt weak, and I felt weak. I never felt weak. It was weird, like I felt weak, but it wasn't actually my body that felt weak, it was the bond with Jade that felt weak. My chest tugged again, my wolf came up within me, roaring at me to go find her, something was wrong. It wasn't my panic, it was hers.

"It's not me, it's her, she's panicked, I feel weak and like tired. Something's wrong" I mumbled again, like I was unable to get my words out right.

I flew up, unable to ignore the tugging within me. Everyone else stood up too, watching me carefully.

"If you think she needs you, then we will all go. It's probably your bond, you get pulled to her when you need one another" Sam spoke softly, trying to calm the shaking that rolled through me, I didn't feel angry, my internal wolf did, but I didn't need to phase.

"Where is she?" Paul's voice shook slightly with worry as he stared at me.

"What's happened?" Rachel jumped up, looking frightened by my reactions.

"Where did she go tonight?" Jared turned to me, I shook my head, I had no idea. Oh god, she was hurt.

"Her friend, well not friend, a guy, I used to hang around with them, he had a party tonight, in Forks" Kim spoke up, looking as confused as Rachel.

"Let's go then" Sam shouted slightly, I didn't need to be told, I was out the front door before he could finish his sentence.

"Where does he live?" Jacob shouted, he was trying to keep up behind us but he was wincing.

"Jake stay here, you're still hurt" Quil shouted now as we ran toward our trucks.

"KIM GET OUT HERE" I yelled a little harsher than I meant to and Jared growled at me, Kim came rushing from the house looking a little frightened.

"Show us where he lives" I tried not sounding so harsh but worry was eating at me, my heart was hurting and that voice in my head was telling me she was hurt.

* * *

**Jades pov**

I gripped the sink for support as my body swayed, I had only had one drink, I couldn't be this wasted. Everything around me was blurring slightly, I felt dizzy and sick. Like really light headed.

My legs and arms were numbing, I felt like I was losing control of my body. Something was wrong, I had only had half of the drink Nathan gave me.

"Jade you in there?" Jason's voice was outside, banging on the door.

"Yeah, I need help, Jason help" I tried shouting it but it came out as a mumble, I could hardly speak, my mouth was numbing too, I sounded drunk.

"She in there?" Maya's voice rang out now.

"No I asked but there was no answer, she must have left" Jason replied loudly over the blaring music of the house. I could hardly hear anything but the banging music in my head.

"Jason no, Jason help" I tried again but my throat cracked and my voice failed me again.

No, I had answered, I needed help.

I stumbled to the door, fumbling with the lock as I tried to swing it open, nausea hit me, everything moved and I fell into the door frame, trying to steady myself as I slipped to the ground. This wasn't right.

"Jade you ok?" Nathan's sickly voice was in front of me, his face staring at mine, but he was moving all over the place, I could see two of him.

"I cant.. stand..Rach, call Rach" I couldn't get my words out properly, they were all slurred and unfocused as Nathan leant down, pulling me up.

"Come on, let me lie you down, I'll call your brother" He smiled as he pulled me into his side, leading me down the hall that tossed and turned around me.

"No, ja.. k.. not..cant..drive...Rachel..call Rachel" I mumbled again, my body felt like it would collapse any minute.

"You're ok baby" Nathan was whispering close into my ear, the fear in my gut was back, this was wrong. I hadn't drunk anything, it was all wrong. I needed to get someone.

I reached for my phone as Nathan threw open a door, pushing me in. I stumbled to the floor, my phone was tightly placed in my hand. Everything was blacking out slightly. I needed to ring someone.

My eyes were unfocused, Nathan was rooting around some drawers for something, I scrolled on my phone, looking for him, he said to call if I needed him, I needed him now. But my eyes were blurry and I couldn't make out the difference between the names on my contacts list.

"I said I would ring someone sweetheart" Nathan's creepy voice shivered through me.

He reached down, taking the phone from my hand and flinging it somewhere. My heart dropped as realisation hit me. The drink, he had done this, he was going to hurt me.

Before I could act I was being yanked to my feet again; I stumbled, unable to carry my weight and he pulled me harder. I couldn't feel anything, I could barely stand up, and his firm grip on my wrists the only thing supporting my limp body.

"You're so perfect, so innocent" Nathan's sick voice whispered to me as I was thrown onto something soft, I reached out, desperately trying to grab something, I felt around, it was soft, like a bed, I think I was on a bed.

His words hit me as my body relaxed against my desperate attempts to free myself from his grip, so innocent, no, he couldn't have me. I struggled, desperately clawing at his face and arms. But I knew it was more like feeble hits, my arms were too heavy and tired to do anything.

"n...o" I moaned as he pinned me down.

* * *

**Embry pov**

My wolf was roaring in anger, what if someone touched her, hurt her. She was mine, I couldn't let that happen.

She was probably ok, maybe I was over reacting. She would go mad if we all just turned up. Maybe I should just wait, she would ring me, I told her to if she needed me.

No, she needed me. Everything within me told me she needed me.

We were speeding through the La Push roads, shakes rolled through me as Sam drove faster and faster, Kim was clutching onto Jared as she directed us. I knew she wasn't ok. I just knew it, something was telling me she needed me.

I heard it before I saw anything, music, it was blaring just ahead of us.

We were near the Cullen's. On their territory, I didn't care though. I needed Jade.

The music it was close, where was it?

"Take a right" Kim said softly behind me.

I needed to get out, I needed to run to her, my chest was tugging at me, I knew where she was I just needed to go.

The music was louder, I couldn't stop myself anymore, I wrenched the door open and flung myself out, Kim screeched from the car as I took off, running through the trees, following the music.

The tugging in my chest was unbearable as my feet pounded against the hard damp ground.

Running through the heavy trees I saw it, a big white house, teenagers were filing in and out, stumbling all over the place. Relief swept over my panicked body, I could feel her here.

I ran to the front door, throwing myself in, looking around frantically for her. But I couldn't see her, I ran through all the open doors, scanning the kitchen and crowded rooms. I ran back to the living room, desperation flooding through me again, my eyes fell on Jason, he looked stoned I could smell the weed radiating from him as I got closer, he was making out with some pale girl.

"Jason, Jason" I yelled, pulling him off the girl. He frowned at me then smiled, a goofy drunken smile.

"Embry! WEYYYY" He laughed at himself as he greeted me. Anger shook through me. He was making out with some girl while Jade was in trouble.

"Where's Jade?"

As I said it his smile dropped.

"I tried to find her earlier, she isn't here, I thought she went home" He slurred slightly

"No I just came from hers she isn't there" I growled again and his face turned pale, he didn't know where she was.

I pushed him back slightly, more aggressive than I had meant, turning around scanning the room again I noticed a girl running toward me.

"Embry , Nathan was watching her and then she went missing and now he's gone" Maya the girl Jade was friends with had stopped directly in front of me, her face looked flustered and panicked as she slurred her words.

I carried on walking as she ran behind me, mumbling uncontrollably about Jade and some guy, my heart was pounding loudly in my ears so that I could hardly hear her. I ran past the stairs, stopping as the familiar berry scent washed over me, she was up there.

I looked behind me; the rest of the guys had filed in, looking around at everyone as they protruded in to the already full house.

Upstairs, I sprinted up, two steps at a time, my whole body was being pulled, I knew she was up here. I ran down the corridor, stopping by the open bathroom door, her scent was faint there, she had been in there.

I turned, begging for some sort of sign.

Through the banging music I could hear slight but desperate groans were coming from the end of the hall, my stomach lurched, it was her groans. Realisation hit me now, Maya said she was with the Nathan guy. The one who always watched her. The one I didn't like.

Then the feeling hit me again, the one telling me she needed me, she didn't sound right, even from those groans I knew she didn't sound right.

I ran again, toward the door at the end of the hall, pushing past the drunken people making out against the walls. The door was locked. She was in there, I could feel her now, and she was scared.

"No, no" She was moaning again, her voice was dazed and weak.

"Sam, it's locked!" I looked behind me desperately at my brothers running toward me, my mind was fazed as I stood there, I knew I could kick the door in but her groaning had stopped me, I felt like I couldn't do anything.

Paul ran past them, his own face torn into anger and worry, I stepped aside, he kicked his leg out, shooting the door from its hinges instantly, the sound was barely audible against the blaring music coming from downstairs.

"Now it's not" He growled as I piled in, pushing past him.

I stopped, everything in me stopped and a roaring anger flooded me as I locked eyes on the source of the moaning, Jade pinned down on the bed, a guy on top of her, holding her tiny body down, she was trying to struggle against him but she couldn't, he was laughing as he kissed her neck. She looked dazed and confused as she tried wriggling underneath him; growls erupted behind me, my brothers were in the room.

"Come on baby" The boy whispered slightly, his hand slid up her bare thigh as she wriggled weakly underneath him, I was frozen, everything seemed to be in slow motion even though I knew it wasn't.

"No" She moaned again her arms feebly tried hitting him but she flopped down, his hand flew to the top of her shorts, tugging on them, trying to pull them down.

The slow motion feeling washed away and anger roared within me, he was touching my girl; I unfroze as she moaned again unable to do anything.

"Get off her" I growled, the boy turned, I recognised him instantly, I hated this kid.

He smirked at me as his head snapped around.

"But she likes it, you want a go?" He was drunk; his smug look too cocky to be sober.

Growls erupted behind me and I ran forward, pulling him from her and throwing him to the ground.

"What did you do to her!" I yelled loudly into his pale face as I lay punches into him. He touched her, he hurt her.

He hit back at me but I didn't even feel his hits, he was struggling as I lay constant hits into his smug face. He hurt my Jade.

"Nothing thanks to you" He sneered at me as he tried laying another punch on my rock hard face.

Everything around me blanked out as I zoned in on him, hitting him over and over, my wolf was roaring at him, telling me to kill him.

"Sam she won't wake up" A girls scream brought my from my angry trance. Kim.

I turned to look; Kim was sat on the bed, cradling Jade's head as Sam ran across the room, leaning over checking her breathing.

Jared and Quil were wrestling with a bunch of footballers who were probably Nathans friends, Seth was keeping people back.

"What's wrong with her Sam?" Paul was shouting as he walked toward the bed, his own angry shakes making him blur slightly.

"I don't know she's out cold, her breathings slow, someone get Carlisle to meet us at Jakes" Sam ordered, looking back at the boys, Seth nodded and ran from the room being followed by Quil.

The boys Jared and Quil were fighting were all out cold on the floor.

My stomach dropped, her breathing. What had he done to her? I looked down at him, he was smirking still. Bastard, I hit him again, his nose crunched under my fist and he yelled in pain.

"Embry we need to go" Sam ordered and I looked back around, he was holding Jade in his arms, her body was limp and lifeless. My stomach dropped, was she dying?

"I'll deal with that asshole" Paul spat as he turned, stalking over to me, his angry shakes vibrating his huge body. I nodded, getting up and running to Jade as fear clenched my whole body.

Paul's growls filled the room as flesh hitting flesh started drumming in my ears.

"Jade wake up" I whispered as Sam put her in my arms, my shaking stopped instantly at her touch, but she was cold. Her breath was staggered and I held her tightly.

I sprinted from the room, keeping her close to my chest as I pounded down the crowded steps.

"Jade? Oh my god, Embry what the hell happened to her, Embry!" Jason's voice was yelling at me from somewhere in the distance but I ignored it, running faster outside toward Sam's truck.

I climbed in the back, Kim got in next to me, holding Jade over my body I squeezed her, she was stone cold.

"Jade, wake up Jade please wake up" I pleaded quietly into her lifeless body as she flopped around with the harsh movement of the car travelling down the bendy road to La Push.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Kim's tiny voice quivered as she held onto Jades hand, she had tears running down her face.

"We are nearly there, keep trying to get her awake" Sam spoke loudly and calmly from the front seat as he sped toward Jacobs.

"Please Jade, just do something, move your hand, something"

I waited, praying she would clutch at Kim's hand; Kim shook her head, nothing. Her heartbeat was slow, her breathing had become staggered, and she didn't smell of alcohol, so she wasn't drunk.

What the hell had he done to her?

* * *

**I could have been really mean and ended it after Jade's little pov bit, on another major cliffy but I thought I had been mean enough so I gave you a long chapter instead :D **

**Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter, don't stop, let me know ALL of your thoughts, guests as well, review :D I had lots of happy reviews for my last chapter, lets get more for this one ? :D **

**I do not own Twilight **


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all your reviews you are all brilliant :D **

**To the guest who asked about anon reviews, yes I do get them! I read each review I get and I do put up all guest reviews I get too :D thank you for your reviews and kind words, it means a lot, I look forward to hearing more from you :D **

**I wish I could go through and thank each one of you, but it would take up about 5 pages haha so THANK YOU :D and keep it up :) this is smaller than most of my chapters but I didn't want to spoil you too much, but I am trying to do an update a day so you shouldn't have to wait too long :D **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

We screeched to a halt outside the small red house, the lights inside flickered against the dark night sky as I jumped from the truck, Carlisle wasn't here yet I couldn't smell him.

"Where's the vamp?" I yelled looking around at Sam, he frowned, they should have got him here by now. I was panicking now, really panicking, I had no idea what was wrong with her.

I ran toward the house, holding her tightly in my arms as I pushed up the steps behind Kim.

"Jade's unconscious, Rachel help her!" She started screeching as she flung herself through the front door and a flurry of footsteps echoed around the room as I ran in.

"What the hell happened?" Jacob was up in a flash from his place on the sofa, I ignored him, instead I placed her gently onto the space he had just left, she still made no movement, her limp head rolled to the side and I fell next to her, holding her hand tightly.

"Oh my god" Rachel cried out as she fell next to me, her hands clutched Jades small face.

"Jade, Jade, come on wake up honey, is she breathing?" Rachel was crying as she looked up at me, I nodded, it was struggling breaths but she was breathing. I held on to each of her small breaths, it was the only sign that showed me she was ok.

"What's happened, what's wrong with my daughter?" Billy's desperate voice shot through me, my heart dropped again as I started panicking, my imprint was unconscious, and I couldn't do anything.

I turned to look at the guys in the room, they were all frozen in place, unsure of what to do as Billy and Jacob hovered nearby, their faces screwed up in worry and grief.

The bleach like smell hit my noise as Sam and Jared ran through the front door, returning with Seth, Quil and Carlisle who looked around at the people in the room, looking for whoever was injured. He watched Jacob for a second longer than anyone else, as if assessing whether he had hurt himself again.

"What can I do?" Carlisle looked around more before then finally spotted me by Jade, his face crumpled into a frown as he walked slowly toward us.

"She's passed out, she was at a party, there was a guy he was well he, Carlisle just do something I can't get her to wake up, I think she took something" I fumbled with my words as Rachel stood up and pulled me back gently, letting Carlisle get close.

He felt her neck, then her wrist, then opened one of her shut eyes before looking back at us all.

"Her room? I need to check her over on a bed, in private" He looked around, Jacob nodded frantically and started off down the hallway, Carlisle lifted her up from the couch, her small body hanging limply in his arms. I wanted to reach out, take her from him, but Sam shot me a look, telling me not too. I stayed, frozen in place as fear rippled through me.

I listened closely as he walked down the hall, Rachel followed him with Emily and the door to her room swung shut, Jacob appeared a second later.

"He's checking her over, girls are staying with her" he looked worried, his tan had gone from his face. I fell back onto the sofa, holding my head in my hands. I had let her get hurt. I had failed. I should have gone earlier, when I first felt it.

"What happened?" Billy's sad voice piped up from next to Leah, the whole pack was here now except Paul. He hadn't come back from Forks yet.

"I don't know, I felt like something was wrong, like I needed to go to her so we did and we got there she was locked in a room, some guy was on her, trying to do stuff" I choked on the last word, he was trying to sleep with her.

Jacob growled, as did the rest of the guys. Bastard, I wanted to kill him.

"What? Did he, did he, my little girl, he didn't, please god" Billy started weeping from his wheelchair by the TV. Sam rushed to him, patting his back in support.

"No, he didn't, we got there in time" Jared spoke up, offering support to the father and brother who looked beside themselves at this point.

"Where's Paul?" Seth looked around as he asked, trying to spot our angriest brother.

"He stayed, she passed out so we had to leave to bring her here, but he stayed, he was dealing with the kid" Sam smirked slightly as he said it, we all knew what Paul was probably doing, Nathan was probably unconscious by now from the beating Paul was giving him.

A door squeaked in the hallway and soft footsteps pattered down the hall, my heart lifted slightly, hoping it was good news, praying she was awake. Rachel rounded the corner, tears fell still down her face. My heart fell. She wouldn't be crying if she was ok.

"He's doing some tests. She still isn't awake. Emily stayed in there; Carlisle said it would be easier if I wasn't there"

Kim grabbed for her and held her tightly as they both cried. I wanted to be with Jade. Hold her, tell her it was ok. I needed to be with her.

There was a pain in my chest, the most unbearable pain as I sat here, unable to be with my girl. Unable to comfort her. I was stuck in a place I never wanted to be, not knowing whether she was ok or not. Everyone was silent as we waited nervously for Carlisle. The silence was deafening, adding to the pain that rocketed through me.

...

* * *

It felt like hours, hours that I had sat here, waiting for the squeak of Jade's door to echo down the silent house. It had only been around 15 minutes but it was dragging on and on, each moment that passed the pain in my chest got worse.

"Pass me my phone Emily, I need you to hold her in place while I phone the hospital, yeah hold her there" Carlisle's high voice rang out over the thundering silence of the old house, his footsteps echoed next, walking around her room.

"This is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, I need an ambulance at 212, La Push road, got a teen girl seems to be overdosing on an unknown substance, in urgent need of medical care, what's your estimated time on arrival?" His voice rushed out down the phone, he was worried but he was professional. I couldn't hear the reply but he sighed heavily.

"Make it 5, when I say urgent I mean urgent" He yelled slightly now.

My heart was hammering, why did they need an ambulance? I flew from my seat as Sam rushed to me, holding me in place, I needed to go in, I needed to see her. I pushed through his grip, running past the guys who made no effort to hold me back any more. Jacob was following me.

I flew in through her bedroom door, Emily was leant over her, holding a still limp Jade in the recovery position while Carlisle was rooting around in his bag. He looked up, his face creased in concern.

"Why do you need an ambulance?" My words rushed out before I could stop them, my eyes landed on Jade, she was turning a pasty colour, and her whole body was shaking as Emily gripped her tightly.

"She's been given too much of something, I can't tell what it is, but she needs the hospital, she's overdosing, the ambulance will be here shortly, if the rest of you make your own way to the hospital, she will be in the emergency department" His eyes never left the bag, he pulled out a syringe and walked to her, lifting her arm up as he patted around trying to find a vein.

"Will she be ok?" Jacob's voice broke as we both stood, frozen in the doorway.

"I need to get her somewhere with more medical supplies, her hearts struggling against the drug" Carlisle's professional voice was back, offering little support to our questions.

I looked at Emily as Carlisle dug the needle into Jades little wrist, drawing blood from her. Emily was tearing up now. The loud ring of a siren echoed through the house and Sam called out for Carlisle.

"Shit" Carlisle mumbled as he put the blood into his pocket, I followed his gaze down to Jade, she had started foaming at the mouth, her whole body shaking more as if she was seizing or something.

"Jade, Jade what the hell's happening do something" I ran forward toward her, panic taking over as my whole body shook with fear.

"Step back Embry" Carlisle spoke with authority now as he scooped her limp body up, ignoring the shaking and foaming she was doing and ran through the house.

I stayed still as the slam of doors and faded out sirens signalled that he had left, I looked at Jacob, and he was pale, stood still by the door.

"Boys, we need to go to the hospital" Sam called out for us, his voice was sadder than usual; no authority was there, just a soft sadness.

My heart hurt again, she was hurting, once again I was unable to do anything for her, I just had to sit and wait. I felt like a failure. She had got worse, I could feel it, Carlisle's reaction told me she had gotten worse.


	25. Chapter 25

**Aww thank you for your reviews as always, you are all amazingly kind :D SO here is the next chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it ! Also, any readers interested in Claire/Quil stories, check out my new one, A beautiful mess, it's about Claire being taken from La Push when she was 3 and how being away from each other has effected them and all the usual drama filled story fluff I write hehee, I don't normally read Quil stories, I am a Embry or Paul girl, but this story seems to be going good. So check it out! :D**

* * *

It was 5am, we had been sat in the abandoned waiting room for 5 hours, no word on how Jade was, just the unbearable pain ripping through my body. Everyone was silent, Paul still hadn't returned, we had left a message at the house for him to come here but he hadn't.

The silence made it all worse, it felt as if the silence was adding to my pain, that any sort of noise or forced conversation would save me from the burning aches that were constantly running through me.

"She will be ok Embry" Rachel finally spoke, breaking the deafening silence of the over bright hospital waiting room.

I looked up at her, she was sat hugging Billy who looked at me, tears still brimming his old eyes, he seemed blank, looking at me as if he could see right through me to the wall I leant against, as if I was nothing. The look hurt, but I understood, its how I felt, no one here mattered to me, in this moment the only person my heart and worry belong to was Jade. And I knew that was how Billy felt too.

Rachel tried smiling at me but it was fake, she was just as worried as I was. I nodded back, trying to believe her.

A door swung and slammed shut up the hall and the hard smell of bleach met my nose again, I looked up, Carlisle was walking down the hall, a young nurse next to him, pointing to something on a clipboard. As they reached us she looked up at him.

"Check vitals on the hour, got it" She smiled before looking over at us all, her eyes widened as she glanced at the herd of large men gathered in her small waiting area, then she smiled politely again before walking away, her clipboard in hand.

"Well what's the new doc?" Billy spoke up first, he looked on edge and stressed. And he had reason to be, both of his kids had been hurt within days of each other, he must be in hell.

"She's stable. However, I had moved her to intensive care, she needs to be watched carefully over night, her heart beat is becoming more regular but I have her on oxygen, just in case she's still in a bit of distress. Her blood pressure is low so the nurses will be doing hourly checks on her to ensure everything is ok. I won't lie Billy, it got bad back there" He stopped, looking over at us all, sighing heavily he sat down next to Billy. Rubbing his forehead.

My heart was hammering, stable, that was good. But it had got bad, how bad, had she nearly died? What if she could still die, what if she was alone right now, she couldn't be alone, I needed to get to her.

Carlisle coughed, starting explaining everything again, his face fell back into a professional look of care, but his dead golden eyes sparkled with real concern as he looked down at Jacob, Rachel and Billy. My heart dropped, he looked like he didn't want to tell us the next bit of information, he looked slightly nervous as he opened his mouth to speak.

"This is never easy to tell anyone, but the blood tests came back, which is a good thing because I knew how to treat her properly, but unfortunately, it seems like she overdosed on a drug"

He stopped and looked around again at the silent boys around me. Drug, she had taken a drug? Oh god, what if it was hard core drugs. I could handle her smoking a bit of pot but hard core drugs, no way. What if she was into all that crazy stuff, what if she had purposely tried over dosing, because she thought we all hated her, then it would be all our fault.

"She did drugs? I told her not to do anything stupid, she never listens" Rachel shook her head as fresh tears fell down her face, Billy seemed tense now, like angry tense, I had never seen him angry.

"Well actually, I think, well I can guarantee, she didn't take it voluntarily, she seems far too bright to be stupid enough to take a drug like that. I think it was most likely slipped to her, she was drugged" Carlisle stopped again, waiting for the reaction.

I flew from my place on the floor, every nerve within me burning me with rage. He had drugged her, Nathan, the son of a bitch drugged her. I was going to kill him.

"Guys calm down now" Sam's controlled voice boomed over the low growls and blurring shakes that had suddenly erupted around me.

"He drugged her, bastard" Seth let out a menacingly low growl, this even had me stop in my tracks as I went to make my way from the hospital. Seth was never angry, Seth was the happiest kid in the world. I turned to look at him, everyone had turned, he was sahking violently from his place behind Rachel, his usually smiling face scrunched in a angry frown.

"Oh see, I am such a bitch, I thought she had done it to herself" Rachel let out another wail of a sob and keeled over, hugging herself into her own lap. I had thought the same thing. I was such an asshole sometimes.

"What was she given?"

"Rohypnol" Carlisle spoke lowly, as if not wanting to say it.

I frowned,I had no idea what that was but Quil started coughing as if he was choking on something, standing up from his seat his face had dropped slightly, paler than usual as he continued coughing on his words. What was his problem now?

"That's a date rape drug" He gasped slightly, I snapped my head to Carlisle who was nodding slowly, his own eyes locked on me.

She had been drugged, worse, she had been drugged for one thing, the one word that no one wanted to hear connected to the girl they loved as much as I loved her. That one word made my body shake in anger, uncontrollable rage that tore through me like a knife, rape. He was going to rape her. My heart felt like it was shattering, she could have been hurt worse than anything else I could imagine by him. He could have torn her down completely, broken her more than she already was. I needed to kill him, he needed to pay for this.

"Yes, that is what it is mostly used for now days. But most victims have maybe one dosage in their blood when I see them; she seems to have been given double that or maybe more. She's basically been given an overdose on it, it's mostly used because it's a sedative which is why she is passed out to the extent she is and why she was struggling to cope with it. She is a small girl, so the dose she was given was too much for her. I checked her out, she wasn't hurt physically by the looks of it and she had a tiny trace of alcohol in her system, and no other drugs. So I would say she was probably slipped it in the one drink she did have"

Everyone was silent, Billy had a few tears falling down his face, Jacob was shaking with anger while everyone else seemed a little shocked, shocked that one of our family members, one of the imprints had been so close to being hurt like that. I knew from the looks on everyone's faces, they felt like I did, like failures, we had all failed to protect her, we had been there in the end, but we should have been there sooner, should have stopped it getting as far as it had done. Kim and Emily were being smothered in tight hugs by Sam and Jared. I felt physically sick. If I had ignored the feeling and not gone, he would have hurt her even more.

"When will she wake up?" Sam asked now, still holding Emily tightly.

"Normally it takes around 7-12 hours; it could be longer for Jade as she seems to have had more. I've linked a drip up to try to flush the drugs out but it could be in 10 hours, could be 20, I put her in a private room so that you have freedom to stay with her, I think it would be good for someone to be there" Carlisle stopped and looked across at Rachel who was bent over, sobbing loudly.

She probably felt like shit. Seth awkwardly stood behind her, rubbing her back, it didn't seem to be helping.

"Rachel, I wouldn't lie to you, she hasn't been hurt, just drugged, if that makes you feel any better. I know it probably doesn't, but her breathing is stable again, and she isn't in as much distress, which is a good sign, as long as we can keep her like this then she should be fine" Carlisle offered his comforting words again but she shook her head and cried more.

It was obviously because of the stuff she said to her. She had been such a bitch to her, Jade probably would have come home if it hadn't been for the fight with Rachel.

"Will she know what happened?" Jacob growled slightly and Carlisle shook his head.

"The drug's side effect is mainly memory loss, she most likely won't remember anything from when the drug started taking effect. You can also expect her to be sick, nauseous, dizzy, confused, panicked, and disorientated. So I would say, she may remember parts of it, we can't be sure until she wakes up" He finished as we all soaked up the information.

I wouldn't leave her side. Not until she forced me too. I would stay with her forever, she needed me earlier and I had shown up too late, from now on, she would have to force me to leave her side.

"I'll be here all day now, so call me if you need me, I will be checking on her regularly, she's in room 101, so go on up when you want to" He smiled lightly at us all and picked his bag up from the floor.

"The borders are open for as long as you need to be here Sam, and you know that if you or your pack ever needs my assistance then I will always be there to help Sam" Carlisle smiled at my alpha. I felt a chill go through me, he was willing to put aside our issues to help my Jade. I guess I could like this man.

"Thank you Carlisle, you've done so much for my kids this week. Thank you isn't enough, I feel like I owe you more than that. You didn't need to help them but you did" Billy's voice cracked as he started crying again, Carlisle took his hand and smiled.

"A simple thanks is more than enough Billy, besides your family helped mine out recently when they didn't need to. I'll see you later" He dropped Billy's hand and smiled at everyone again before leaving and walking back up the hallway.

Everyone was silent again, the tugging in my chest pulled on me harder and I walked forward heading down the hall, unable to ignore it anymore. No one said anything to stop me, but I could hear Rachel coming behind me, still crying.

We were silent as we walked up the stairs toward intensive care, looking for her room. I saw it, right at the end of the hall. I pushed open the door to her room, she was led under the covers, her body wasn't moving much, and she looked so small. Small and pale. Only the soft breaths she let out showed she was still alive. I walked forward, leaning down next to her, her arm hung over the side, a drip going in through a little needle, a oxygen tube was running across her face, making her look even more ill than she had done before.

"Embry, she's going to hate me isn't she" Rachel was stood behind me, crying more than she was before.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with her shit, I wouldn't give her the fake kindness she wanted. I just wanted to make sure Jade was ok. I stayed silent, plus if I said anything wrong Paul would kill me.

I lifted Jade's cold hand to my lips, kissing it lightly. She didn't stir. But something else hit me, his scent, the scent that I had smelled as I hit Nathan. It was all over her. I felt sick again.

"She smells like him" My voice was low and angry.

"I'll wash her as soon as she wakes" Rachel sniffled slightly.

The door opened, Billy wheeled in to the fairly large sized room, Jacob hobbled in, sitting on the chair next to her bed. Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily and Quil all walked in. Seth and Leah were the only ones missing.

"I sent Seth and Leah back to patrol, we still need to protect the rez" Sam offered, obviously noticing that I was looking for them.

I nodded, I suppose he was right, but to me Jade was the only important thing right now, the only one who needed protection.

"Paul still isn't here, what if he does something stupid?" Rachel sniffled again, Sam went to reply but decided against it, to be honest Paul probably was doing something stupid.

"I wish I could have stayed, I would have killed him. What asshole does that to a girl, let alone someone as small as Jade? He could have killed her if he gave her too much" Jared shook his head as he said it, his voice was a low growl.

I growled, he nearly had killed her, she was struggling against the drug, he had given her too much. Everyone nodded in agreement. Billy was silent again, Sam stood behind him, comforting him.

"I'll track him down, no matter what Paul did to him isn't enough. I will kill him" Jacob growled now and Billy reached out, patting his sons knee.

I would kill him too. I needed to. I needed to do something. He couldn't get away with hurting my girl.

I span around as the door flew open again, Paul ran in, his hands were covered in dry blood and his shirt was ripped slightly. So maybe I won't need to kill him.

"Paul, what did you do?" Sam groaned, we could still technically be arrested for murder, no matter if we were wolves or not.

"Me? Oh you know, just went to town on his sorry ass. Safe to say, he won't be going near Jade again. Probably won't go near any girl again. His face is too messed up for them to find him remotely attractive" His voice was a low sneer, his eyes sparkled as he obviously remembered what he had done to him.

"What did you do?" Rachel asked, I looked at her, she was angry as tears still fell, Paul walked to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Embry broke his nose already, so I just added to it. Bit swollen, few missing teeth. May have broke his arm slightly. Potentially gave him concussion, so I dropped him off with Charlie, he had a stash of some drug in his pocket, I told Charlie what he did, he put him in a cell overnight. Jade's phone was in the room, I think she had been scrolling for someone's number, it was on her contacts, one person above Embry. How is she anyway?" Paul's voice was a growl but lightened when he asked how Jade was; worry fell over his previously angry features as he clocked her unconscious body next to me. He did care about her.

Then what he said reached me, one person above me? My stomach dropped and I could feel myself going slightly faint. She was trying to call for help. She was trying to call me and she couldn't, she probably felt alone and hurt. My hand gripped hers harder, trying to let her know I was here now.

"She was drugged, with a date rape drug. She isn't hurt physically. The kid gave her too much so she will be knocked out for a while. She's stable though" Quil answered after it was obvious no one else would.

I glanced up at the clock, zoning out from the angry growl filled conversation the others were having.

It was 6am. I felt tired, so tired, like I would pass out any minute.

"Jade, it's Embry" I whispered to her, she did nothing, her forehead twitched as if trying to frown, but I needed her to know I was here.

"Embry, you can't stay sat here all night with her, you look shattered, you need some sleep" Billy spoke softly, as if trying not to wake her.

"Sorry but I can't leave her Billy, I will sleep when she is ok" My voice cracked, he couldn't make me leave her.

"You don't have to leave her, but just come drink something and get some rest, something Em, you've had a hard night" Jacob spoke now, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked down at Jade again, I couldn't leave her.

"She will be fine for half hour, then you can come back" Billy spoke again as he wheeled himself backwards. Jacob patted my shoulder and I stood up, fighting the pull that was telling me to sit back down.

I let go of her hand as Jacob and Billy got to the door, I turned around but as I did Emily gasped and pointed at Jade. I span around, looking at her, her little hand was twitching, fighting to move, her fingers were trying to stretch out and it was making a grabbing movement, only softly though as if she was struggling.

"E" Her soft voice muttered as her hand stretched out again.

"Jade?" Jacob walked forward a bit.

"Em" She mumbled again, I looked at Jacob and he shrugged.

"Jade what is it?" He spoke softly again. My heart was tugging more and more, hurting me with each movement her little hand made.

"Em..em" Her face squeezed as if she was in pain or upset, her breathing picked up as her hand reached more desperately.

"What's she doing?" Billy wheeled forward, trying to listen.

"She's trying to talk" Jacob mumbled at them and they all made their way forward again.

"What is she saying, I can't hear" Billy asked now, his eyes firmly placed on his daughter.

She seemed to be panicking, I could feel it as she reached and muttered over and over.

"Jade honey, you're ok" Rachel cooed as she stepped forward toward her sister.

"Em" Jade tried again, her heart was beating at a stupidly fast pace.

"Is she saying Em or Um?" Paul asked, his face in a hard frown.

"Not sure"

"Jade what are you trying to say?" I tried now, taking her hand in mine. Her face immediately smoothed over, her breathing calmed slightly and her hand tightened around mine.

"Em..bry Embry" Her breathy voice slipped out as she calmed down, my heart stopped, Embry, she was trying to say Embry. My inner wolf started doing a celebration dance, she wanted me here with her.

"She was reaching for you, you had her hand and she started struggling when you let it go" Jacob spoke now, a slight smile on his lips.

She was breathing normally again, her heart was a normal pace and her hand had a firm grip in mine. She wanted me to stay. My whole body was buzzing, she wanted me.

"I guess she does feel it too, the imprint I mean" Emily smirked before turning and leaving with Sam.

"You can stay with her tonight, if it makes her calmer, just don't get used to it. She's still my little girl" Billy looked at me, his stare a little harsh as he turned and wheeled himself out, Paul winked at me before following.

"Goodnight Jade, I love you" Rachel leant down and kissed her little head before leaving.

"Get some sleep Embry, don't just stare at her all night" Jacob smiled as he left, shutting the door behind him.

I looked down at her; she was small enough that even though the bed was a single, a very small single, she hardly took any space.

I kept her hand in mine as I climbed across her, staying on top of the covers as I lay down. Her body shifted, moving closer to me, she seemed to struggle so I pulled her, laying her head on my chest as she relaxed into me.

I smiled, she would freak if she saw this. She would do her whole, I don't need you act. But she wanted me, she called my name. I hugged her to me tighter. I would never let her go anywhere without me ever again.

I shut my eyes, letting the feel of her skin on mine sooth my anger and worry, my wolf was purring within me, for the first time since I imprinted on her, I felt like she actually felt it for me too. I had a chance with her.

**I do not own Twilight **

**Review, follow, PM, something along those lines :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**I am SOOOOO sorry :( I didn't mean to take so long to update I got distracted by shopping, and work, and my friends and its a rubbish excuse but its finally my day off so I now have plenty of time :D **

**This was really hard to write, I wrote like a chapter for after this one before I wrote this one, it was just difficult haha but here it is, suckiness and all! :D **

**Just a quick HEY to Britanny 21, I hope you had a good holiday sounds amazing, I am off to Greece next week for my own sun filled break so I am super excited as I look at the trail of bikini's I currently have on my bedroom floor waiting for me :D thank you for your ideas, they were amazing as always :D **

**Comment as always and enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I glanced at the clock, 4.30pm, she was still passed out, clutching onto my hand as she led peacefully. The nurses were hooking up new drips to her, they both smiled at me as I opened my eyes from the nap I had been taken in the chair next to Jade's bed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" One of them said, her voice was a whisper.

"She's lucky to have a boy willing to stay with her like you have, I don't think I've had a patient so young where her boyfriend has stayed by her side while she slept, it's cute. Lucky girl, my husband wouldn't even do that" The older nurse smiled as she changed the drip bags across.

I smiled as she said boyfriend, I would be her boyfriend one day.

"No, I'm the lucky one" I smiled back at her, her grin got wider and she nodded. I was lucky, lucky to have imprinted on Jade, the guys were right, she was a piece of work, but she was worth every bit of it.

"You make sure you pamper her when she wakes up, she's going to need it" The young nurse piped up now as she scribbled Jade's temperature and blood pressure down on her notes.

I nodded, I would spoil her rotten if it made her better, I would spoil her every day for as long as I live, just to see her smile.

They finished what they were doing and left, Jacob walked in as they went out, he smiled at me lightly, and then looked down at his sister.

"Guys have gone; dad's gone to speak to Charlie about the boy. So umm, if you want to go home and change or anything, I will stay with her, Jason's on his way up so she won't be alone" He stopped by the bed, his hand holding her free one.

Before I could say anything her hand that was wrapped in mine tightened, as if telling me not to go. I smiled, I would never go anywhere.

"No, I want to stay" I whispered back as Jade relaxed again.

He nodded and smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll be out there if you want anything, Rachel is here too" He whispered, patting my arm before leaving again.

I glanced down at Jade, her hair was a mess, all over the place, she had a hair band on her wrist so I slipped it off and started trying to braid her long hair, I had seen Emily do it to Claire, I think this was right. It looked a little wonky and messy but it would do, and it would keep the hair from her face.

Her hand reached out again, trying to find mine, I slipped mine back in to hers and she let out a long sigh before falling silent. She was doing better, she didn't look as pale and Carlisle had come in about an hour ago and had taken the breathing tube out. The only tube going in was the drip to flush her system completely and keep her hydrated.

She was going to be ok, hopefully; hopefully this wouldn't get to her emotionally. But part of me knew it would, she was sensitive, and her emotions were all over the place no matter how hard she tried to be tough. I led back down, drawing small circles on her hand with my fingers, her heart picked up its rhythm, thumping in her chest, I couldn't help but smile. Even unconscious she could feel the pull to me. I shut my eyes, never stopping the circles on her soft skin, the sound of her heart soothing me into another light sleep next to her.

* * *

**Jade pov**

"_Shake that ass, watch yourself, shake that ass show me what your working with" I giggled as my mom sung loudly from the front seat of her car, waving her arms around wildly as she drove through Forks. _

"_Mom you're so embarrassing" I whined, but in reality I loved her weirdness, the random bursts of song she broke out in, she knew how to make people laugh. _

"_Of course I am baby, that's part of being a mom" _

_I rolled my eyes, it was raining lightly outside, the sky was turning a grey colour, it felt like night time but it was actually only the afternoon. _

"_So we need to go get you that dress baby, the pink one for Rachel's graduation party" _

_I groaned, it was pink and frilly, I was not wearing it. Embry Call would be there, he would see me looking like a freak. I liked Embry, he was Jacob's friend, he was cute and he always smiled at me when he was over. He was the only one of Jake's friends who did, Quil usually chucked food at me or made fun of me, but Embry was always nice. _

"_I won't wear it mom" I whined now, hoping to whine so much she wouldn't put me in the damned dress. _

"_Oh yes you will" She scorned, only lightly though, she could never get really angry with me. _

"_No I will not" I snapped back, smirking at myself. _

"_Oh yes you will" She sang in a high playful voice and I giggled. _

"_Oh no I won't" I sang back now, she laughed and blew a raspberry in my direction. _

"_I wish you would listen to me for once little Miss Jade" She sighed heavily as we crossed the lights leading to Port Angeles. _

_There was a loud screech of wheels to my left, my eyes flashed to my mom who let out a scream as the car swerved across the wet road, she turned in her seat, looking at me, her face full of desperation as she reached out to grab for me. A loud bang and a bright flash of light erupted around me and everything fell silent._

* * *

"Yeah because I'm the asshole here" A loud booming male voice pulled me from my nightmare with a slight jolt.

"You did nothing to help her, it was your fault, you were too busy being a man whore" Another loud echoing voice brought me back to my current surroundings again.

I had a thumping headache, pounding against my ears and temples. My eyes were heavy, I couldn't lift them properly, a shot of bright light hit the tiny slit I had opened and I squeezed them shut again, it hurt, the light hurt. Everything hurt, my whole body was in the strangest pain, it wasn't physical pain, it was different.

"Whatever man, don't put this shit on me, this is all on you lot, you were all messing with her head, making her get all freaked out and weird and shit. If Rachel hadn't gone at her like she had then Jade wouldn't have even gone to the damned party and if you stopped messing with her she wouldn't be so emotional and vulnerable. So shove that where the sun don't shine Embry" Jason, Jason's angry rumble of a voice. He was never angry, not really anyway. Embry, he was shouting at Embry. Why are they arguing? What did I do this time?

"Calm down guys" A rough voice spoke now, breaking the tension that even I could feel as I lay here so confused.

"Oh screw you Jason, you were there, you should have realised she was gone. I tried helping her after the Rachel thing but she ran off to you" Embry, his voice shook slightly, the anger in it was so sharp it pierced through me. He sounded slightly jealous.

"Yeah she ran to me, because I'm the only one who has always been there for her. You lot suddenly acting all loving over her aint going to change shit. I messed up one time, and I didn't even really mess up, I tried looking for her and I got told she had gone home. So sue me for not running back to check she had gotten into freaking bed ok" Jason roared now, my eyes fought, trying to open but they wouldn't.

"Yeah one time that could have freaking killed her"

My heart stopped; did he just say I could have died? The angry yells around me fell distant, my whole brain going fuzzy as Embry's words hit me, stirring my confused brain into frantic scrambles trying to remember.

I concentrated, trying to remember, ignoring the thumping from the headache. I had been at Nathan's house party. With the girls. Then I went to the kitchen, someone had followed me. Who was it that followed me?

It hit me then; everything hit me like a ton of bricks coming down on me hard.

My body was numb, I had no energy. Someone had followed me, a guy, a guy had followed me, I couldn't remember who. He had given me that awful drink, it had tasted like crap. It had made me go funny, I couldn't remember anything after the kitchen.

My stomach lurched, bile rose within me, a bed, I remember being on a bed, someone was on top of me, who was on top of me. oh god, what did I do? What did they do to me?

"He was going to rape her Jason, Nathan was trying to attack her when we got there, so you didn't just mess up, you well and truly fucked up" Embry's voice snapped back through my cloudy head, his words shooting through me.

Nathan, rape.

Panic rose within me, taking over every inch of my tired body, had I been hurt by Nathan? My body was numb, just the strange pain echoing from my chest, I couldn't tell if he had hurt me.

I needed to leave, to go home, I needed to shower, I was dirty. I could feel slimy dirt all over me at Embry's words, Nathan had been on top of me. It was Nathan who had followed me, Nathan who had made me feel so weak and vulnerable.

"Piss off Embry, I won't be blamed for this, so get the hell out of my face and trot back to your little drugged up friends, sorry am I being too disrespectful to the La Push protectors, freaking joke. I am sure Jade would like to be asshole free when she wakes up so off you run" Jason snarled, my body reacted to the panic in me and I started moving, trying to force myself awake.

A bustle of movement followed by a crashing sound made me jump, like that dream had but worse, the crash sound sending flares of fear through me as my eyes flashed with the same light that had flashed that day, it was right next to me, my eyes flew open, searching for something to calm me down.

"GUY WOAH STOP IT" the loud controlled voice from earlier flew up and my tired eyes darted around the room, Jason and Embry were flying around, clutching to one another, throwing punches into each other's stomachs.

"Guys stop now!" Sam was stood directly in front of me, as if shielding me from the fight.

"Woah woah she's awake, Jade Jade" The usually angry voice of Paul sounded and I snapped my head around, he was stood over me, his hot hands came down on my arm, clutching me whilst shaking me slightly. Rachel stood next to him, her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying.

I went blank, I couldn't think of anything, I couldn't find any words, or any movements to make. I was just, led here, blank as a piece of paper as the commotion around me stopped and Paul looked at me, not with anger or hate like usual, but some sort of weird concern that I had only ever seen on his face the time he had been trying to make breakfast at our house and didn't understand why the toaster hadn't popped his pop tarts out after five minutes. I explained the need for plugs to be turned on, which made him more concerned about what would happen if there was a power cut.

"Jade?" A rough but familiar voice erupted, Embry was now swooped over the bed, directly in my face, his eyes soaking up every inch of my body which now felt dirty and tainted by the thought of Nathan being near me.

I pushed myself away from him with too much force and my whole body writhed from tired agony, not physical pain, but I just felt weak.

"Jade" He took a hold of my hand, his voice a little hurt from me pulling away. My heart dropped slightly at it, not liking the hurt tone to his voice.

I looked around as Embry hovered in front of me, a hospital room. I was in hospital. Sickness overcame me again, he had hurt me, Nathan had done something to put me in hospital. I tried scrambling to my feet, I needed to be sick, but my body wouldn't let me.

"Give her space asshole, how do you feel Jade?" Jason spoke now, pushing Embry out of the way, standing next to me, his own face paler than usual but he still managed to glare at the now growling Embry.

"Jason, I feel sick" My voice finally found itself but it was small, he leant into my bed getting closer to me to hear me better.

As he did, the bed tipped slightly, sending the flares of sickness within me to the surface and before I could stop myself, I threw up all over Jason's top.

"Eww Jade" Paul moaned and stomped toward the door, shielding his eyes as he went.

Embry was laughing to himself, looking smug. Enjoying the fact I threw up on the guy he had just been fighting with far too much. Rachel smacked his arm lightly and his face fell into the same caring concern he wore each time he saw me.

"Ok so that answers that question" Jason's disgusted voice groaned and he got off the bed, walking to a little sink in the corner of the room.

"You ok now? Oh god do you need a bowl, can I get you water, you need water, or do you want me to call a nurse, oh god, call a nurse I think there's something wrong with her" Embry's frantic voice yelled slightly, before anyone could do anything he had backed away and ran into the hallway, his frantic yells of "someone help" echoing through the swinging door.

"He really does have a screw loose" Jason mumbled, I looked over at him, he had taken his top off and was walking back toward me smiling lightly as he did.

"I'm going to go get Billy" Sam caught a hold of Paul and dragged him from the room. Leaving Jason and I alone with Rachel, while Embry's yells could still be heard drifting through the door.

"Jade are you ok?" Rachel cooed at me, wiping up the sick from the bed. I just threw up everywhere, in front of Embry, and Paul, he would never let me forget this.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. But I wasn't ok; I was a bit of a mess, a bit confused, a bit scared and just generally, feeling like crap. But I couldn't speak, I would cry.

From there on out, everything was just a blur, I couldn't really hear the conversations around me; I couldn't really feel the needles pricking into me as Carlisle took blood samples and checked me over. I couldn't even concentrate on Embry as he ran around the room frantically continuously checking me over.

A nurse and Rachel calmly told me what had happened, Nathan had drugged me, and then tried to sleep with me, the boys got to me in time, and Paul had battered the living daylights out of him. But worst of all, Charlie had to let him out on bail. So really, he would get away with it, his parents were rich, had friends in high places. He would never be charged for it. My mind was a mess, I could hardly remember anything, just snippets, and even those snippets were cloudy.

Everything just felt strange, like I wasn't really here, I was looking down on someone who wasn't me. I had always blocked myself off from this sort of pain, but right now I couldn't, my whole body was vibrating with a dirty pain that was killing me slowly, he had made me so vulnerable. I just felt like a different person. I felt so weak. Like I was a twig and was being slowly tortured to breaking point as Rachel told me more of what happened, each word was like a lingering stab to my chest. But even as I reached that point, I had no energy to cry.

Maybe it was karma, for being such a bitch for all these years. Maybe I deserved to be some dirty tainted bitch that no one wanted or needed. I deserved to be alone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope you liked the last chapter :D Review people ! :) **

**Takerslady – She sure does annoy you hehe, hopefully she will start getting better now? Maybe, possibly, who knows :D thanks for your reviews and for reading :D **

**Brittany21 – Oh god no my boyfriend has not been allowed near my clothes for this holiday haha! I love that idea, I may have to play around with that :D **

**Enjoy the chapter! Review and let me know your comments :D**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I hadn't moved for about three hours now, Jacob sat quietly with me as I curled up on the sofa, my head in his lap, the tired and achy feeling was finally easing up and I sipped on some juice, still not ready for food, the sickness had calmed but I didn't want to risk it.

I had been allowed home by Carlisle, after spending two nights in hospital, two silent nights, where I hadn't been able to talk to anyone or do anything, not because I wasn't allowed but because I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself too. I still felt like crap, probably more from the pity party I was holding internally. Even as Embry and Rachel sat with me all night, making sure I was ok, I still felt alone.

They were trying, but Embry always tried so it was no surprise to me that he had been there. Rachel was a different matter, she was being so kind and genuine to me, but I felt bad, she was being like it because I had been hurt. I knew she was probably still angry with me from the fight, even more so now that I had been so stupid enough to let this happen.

I felt dirty, they hadn't let me wash, every time they said no to me washing it was like a punishment. As if they were punishing me for letting myself be in that situation, for running out on them. Jacob kept making weird faces as if I smelt bad every time I moved; I figured I smelled like Nathan and hospitals. Jacob would be able to smell it thanks to his super senses. Which made me more frantic to have a shower; I couldn't handle this feeling anymore, the horrible grime feeling along my neck, I knew he had touched me there. And the bottom of my stomach, my thighs, it was like he had left a trail of unwanted slime along my body. I couldn't remember what happened but I could feel his touch on me.

"I need to have a shower" I moaned slightly, not realising that I was drifting off.

"Shall I call Rachel? You still seem tired" Jacob whispered, trying not to hurt the headache that still pounded against my ears.

"I can shower myself Jake" I tried to speak normally, but it came out more of a pathetic mumble and he sighed removing his arm that was draped on top of the duvet which covered my chilly body.

"I'll be here, shout if you need anything" He had been there, he had sat with me all day, I felt like an incapable baby but in all honesty, I liked it, having my brother around me, I felt special and the empty ache in my heart was lifted ever so slightly.

I swung myself heavily from his lap, shuffling my feet across our old carpeted hall and towards the bathroom. My whole body was pushing me, I needed to shower, to get his scent and his touch off my skin.

I didn't even wait for the water to warm up, I jumped straight in, it was slightly cold but I didn't care. I grabbed a sponge and set to work, scrubbing harshly at my neck, it hurt but I needed to do it.

I was frantic, scrubbing harder than I should against my soft skin, moving down to my stomach I got worse, pressing hard into my skin as I near enough forced the top layer of my skin from my body. It hurt, there was redness and little spots of blood as the skin got scrubbed raw. The steaming hot water burnt me, but it was a satisfying burn, burning away Nathan.

I had been in here for a while, unsure of the actual time but it had been ages, I had just kept scrubbing. But no matter how much I scrubbed, I couldn't shake the dirty touch, the thoughts that I was broken, no one would want me. Embry would start to hate me again, he said he cared, but he would leave, he wouldn't like a girl who had been touched by another guy.

My legs gave way beneath me, the idea of Embry hating me caused too much pain, I couldn't understand why, but I felt this urgent need for him to still care about me.

My eyes stung as my whole body felt numb, my skin was tingling against the weak numb feeling in my legs, like they were being pricked with needles over and over. I had ruined everything, everyone hated me, I was selfish, and uncaring and I had let Nathan hurt me, Embry would hate me. My stomach clenched and I let out a long hysterical breathy cry. More like a scream.

Within seconds the door was being pounded, muffled yells echoing from the other side.

"Jade, what the hells happened, Jade open the door" Jacob, his worried voice was roaring through the steamy room.

"Jade are you ok?" Paul, why was he so damned concerned about me all of a sudden?

"Open the door Jade" Rachel, her soft voice reaching me more than the guys had. I needed my sister.

"Rachel" I sobbed, loudly, I knew they could hear it. The door started banging again, but this time it was being banged as if they were kicking it down.

I stayed at the bottom of the shower, hiding myself through the curtain.

"Jade, Jade, guys you stay out" Rachel yelled as the door burst open, I didn't move. I couldn't move.

I could hear her, she slammed the broken door shut again and the shower curtain was pulled open, a towel came barrelling down on me as Rachel began pulling me from the shower.

She struggled but she kept pulling until I was curled on the bathroom floor, she was cradling me and rocking slightly as I let out more cries.

"Jade, calm down, talk to me, what's wrong?" She soothed her voice kinder than it had been in years.

"Nat-ha-nathan" I managed to squeak it out through my struggled breaths and her grip on me got tighter.

"Honey, Paul sorted him out, he won't be going near you again" But he didn't need to go near me again, he had already touched me, he had already hurt me.

I clawed at my neck, then my thigh, showing her the scrub marks, her face dropped, the shower was still hammering around us.

"Why did you do that?" She smoothed my neck, it was sore from the skin I had forced away.

"D-irty, he t-ou-ched me" I could hardly breath, I was hysterical at this point. I was so broken, every part of me was lashing out, ripping pain through me that made me cry harder.

"Jade don't say that, he didn't make you dirty, you are still you, he did nothing to you like that. The boys got to you in time, don't say that Jade" She had started crying now, her voice trembling as she clung to me.

He hadn't raped me, but he had still touched me when I didn't want him to; he had still gotten me so vulnerable. He had gotten so close to it. My family probably hated me for being so irresponsible. I hated me for being so irresponsible.

"Y-ou all h-h-hate me, I was stupid, I s-s-shou-ld have come h-home"

"No we don't, we have never hated you"

"Y-e-e-s I am a b-b-itch" She couldn't argue with that, she even told me I was one.

"Jade listen to me, we have never hated you, sure you annoy us all, but that's what happens in families, we annoy each other. You should have seen everyone, they were all a mess, the guys were so worried about you, everyone was a mess Jade. Everyone loves you, please understand that. What I said, I did mean some of it, you have done wrong stuff just as much as I have but I was being childish, your my sister, I love you no matter what and I promise I will never leave you again. I love you Jade, don't build those walls, don't block yourself from us. We want to help, we want you to be ok please" She sounded as if she was begging, but all I could think of was Embry, why wasn't he here?

I stayed silent, I had nothing left to say, no energy left to speak. My eyes were drooping against my now softer cries, begging me to sleep. Rachel rocked my slowly as the thoughts that were tearing me apart slowly faded away, through a cloud that was helping me calm down, helping me drift into sleep.

I felt myself be lifted, being pulled into a pair of warm arms that held me with such care and love I felt content for the first time in that past 24 hours, soft murmuring voices surrounded me as I was placed onto a bed, my weak body was being pulled around, this time by smaller arms, Rachel, she was getting me changed, I would normally care that my sister was currently seeing me naked, but I was in such a weak and dazed state I couldn't find even an ounce of strength to be annoyed.

The voices were back, only one stood out to me, it was soft and inviting, luring me toward it, my heart tugged, wanting it closer to me. A warm hand smoothed across my forehead, moving my wet hair from my face. The hand moved and my body fell cold, I needed the warmth back, the touch. I reached out, silently calling for the hand that had relaxed me. My lips parted as I let out a long breath, letting my silent plea be heard.

* * *

**Embry pov**

"She's been in the shower for over half hour now, something is wrong, Rach go see her" I paced the kitchen, back and forth, back and forth, picking up various items as I went, twiddling with them before chucking them down again. I had been doing this for the past 20 minutes.

"Dude, chill out she's taking a shower" Paul threw a pillow across the room at my head, earning a disapproving look from Billy who was sat watching a football game.

"Embry, she hasn't showered for two days, she obviously just fancies a long one, stop being so over the top" Rachel smiled lightly, trying to be nice.

I wasn't being over the top, once Rachel had cramps from lady issues and Paul spent the whole week sat feeding her chocolate covered strawberries to make her pain go away, that was being over the top. I was not being over the top, I was worried about my imprint who had actually been hurt.

Jacob stood up, walking toward me his mouth was open as if he was going to speak but as he let out the tiniest noise a loud pained yell came from the hallway, Jade, she was screaming, like a muffled crying scream.

"Shit" Jacob changed direction in a split second and took off running toward the bathroom, my body lurched forward before my brain could register it and I went flying into Paul who had jumped up at the same time.

We stabled each other before setting off toward the sound again.

"Jade, what the hells happened, Jade open the door" Jacob pounded on the door, it moved as if it would break any second as I took my place next to him, desperately tugging at the handle. I could hear her sobs from inside, she sounded broken.

"Jade are you ok?" Paul roared now, his own voice shaking with worry, I knew he didn't hate her, he always grinned like a proud big brother when she snapped good comebacks at him, they were too alike, that was the issue with them.

"Open the door Jade" Rachel pleaded to the door as Billy wheeled himself toward us.

"Rachel" Her little voice echoed around me, making me kick at the door harder.

"Embry my door" Billy whined a little but Rachel made a shh noise to shut him up.

One final kick from me and the door burst open, the lock falling to the floor with a loud clang. Billy huffed slightly and mumbled that I would be paying for a new one, that man seriously had priority issues sometimes.

"Jade Jade, guys you stay out" Rachel yelled as the hot steam filed into the hallway. I could see in, the steamed shower curtain showed the outline of Jade, curled up on the floor of the shower. My heart broke, I wanted to go to her, to pick her up and hold her but as I made my way forward Rachel slammed the door in my face.

"She's naked you aint going near that room my friend" Jacob growled slightly and pulled me back, not far enough, we could all still hear her sobs as Rachel's sighs told us she was heaving her from the shower.

"Jade, calm down, talk to me, what's wrong?"

There was silence for a few seconds, my whole body tensed, waiting for her answer.

"Nat-ha-nathan" And that one stumbled word made my frozen body turn to hot rage, she was upset because of him. I knew she would be, I knew he would hurt her emotionally.

"Honey, Paul sorted him out, he won't be going near you again"

Paul made a snort behind me, I could feel his shakes mixed with Jacobs. Bastard, Paul hadn't done enough.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel; sounded slightly frightened, which made me panic, what had she done? I went to walk forward but Paul pulled me back with enough force that I actually fell back.

"D-irty, he t-ou-ched me"

And that was me gone, everything around me turned an angry shade of red as my wolf started roaring within me, my whole body going rigid with anger. He had made her feel dirty. He had made her feel so low about herself. A loud buzzing echoed through my ears as my wolf fought against my human body, trying to come to the surface.

"Embry calm down" Jacob whispered to me, trying to soothe the rage filled vibrations rolling through my body, my wolf was growling, I couldn't keep it in. I could not listen to this. Not while that kid was out there as if he had done nothing wrong.

I turned, dodging Paul and Billy and ran for the front door, wrenching it open, as I did I came face to face with Kim, she looked slightly terrified as she took me in, I was standing tall over her, my body shaking and soft growls escaping me.

"Embry what's wrong?" She stuttered slightly as I reached for her, pushing her to the side slightly, I didn't use much force but she was pretty small so she practically went flying into the door frame. I regretted it the instant I did it, I had hurt her, she had hit her head into the wooden frame.

"Embry!"

I groaned, Jared, I looked up, he was storming toward us, his face full of anger, he had seen me push Kim. I hadn't done it to be mean, I was ready to phase and I needed her to move.

My wolf whined now, calming down slightly, I had hurt another imprint, one of my pack sisters.

"Embry" A gruff voice called from behind me, I turned expecting Jacob but Billy was sat staring at me.

"What" I didn't mean to sound rude, it just did. He sighed before wheeling closer to me.

"You're just going to run out?" He was stern now, sterner than I had ever seen him.

"I can't listen to that" I snarled slightly and he shook his head at me.

"She's calmer when your around her Embry, please go back in there she needs you and you need her, she's alone" He was pleaded now, he looked desperate.

Although, he could hardly speak, five minutes ago he was more concerned about his bathroom door than Jade crying on the damned floor. Hypocrite.

Jared was still yelling from behind me, I ignored it, walking back past Billy and toward the bathroom, I couldn't leave her, I had promised to never give up, if I just left now she would think I had.

Paul and Jacob both shot me a frown, taking in my body to see if I was shaking. My wolf was still whining, a mixture of guilt from hurting Kim and anger from Jade's little cries.

"I'm fine, I'm in control"

I pushed past them, opening the door to the silent bathroom, Jade was curled on the floor, a big towel wrapped tightly around her. Rachel looked up at me and nodded toward her, I swooped down, picking her up effortlessly, holding her wet body close to mine, she was shivering slightly, her cries still causing her to breathe heavily as I put her softly down on to her bed.

"I'll change her" Rachel whispered as a bit of the towel came loose. I nodded and walked out, waiting outside the door with a hand on the handle.

"I swear to god Embry, you touch Kim like that again I will kill you" Jared snapped at me as he rounded the corner, Kim was following him looking a little scared still. I felt bad, I shouldn't have done that.

"Sorry, I was angry, sorry Kim" My voice was bored, I did mean it, I just sounded distracted, I was distracted I was listening to Rachel as she silently changed Jade.

The door opened and I ran in without another word from anyone, falling next to her bed, her hair was damp and sticking to her face, slowly I smoothed it out of the way. A slight smile appeared on her sleeping face, causing my heart to dance slightly. Even like this she was gorgeous.

"Em, come on" Jacob spoke now, ordering me slightly, I had been allowed to stay with her at the hospital but this was her room, there was no way I was allowed in here with her.

I dropped my hand, her smile faded instantly; backing off my own body went colder, fighting with myself to walk back.

"Embry" Her breathy sigh let out my name, causing me to stop. I couldn't leave, she was asking for me.

I looked at the door, Billy and Jacob were stood watching me, Jacob huffed and shook his head, walking away but Billy lingered, he seemed conflicted, knowing the imprint would mean she wanted me around, but also being protective over his youngest daughter.

"Ten minutes" He huffed before wheeling off, glaring as he went.

Ten minutes was better than nothing I suppose, I sat on her bed again, taking her hand in mine.

"Embry"

I glanced down, Jade's eyes were open slightly, fluttering as they fought against her tiredness. Her exposed neck was red, small cuts fell across it, that's what she had done, it looked like she had scratched herself or maybe scrubbed to hard with a rough sponge. She had tried getting his touch of her, I shook slightly, and she needed to know he hadn't changed her. I couldn't handle her going back to being completely cut off, she was starting to not hate me so much, starting to show her real emotions around people.

"Jade" Her name just rolled off my tongue, so natural, I wanted to say it over and over again.

"You hate me now?" She sighed, her face forming into a frown, my heart dropped.

"I could never hate you" I whispered back, she thought I hated her because of Nathan? What an asshole.

"I hate me"

I froze, she had done nothing wrong, she shouldn't feel like this, this was so wrong, I had let her get hurt, I had failed her. And now I would lose her for good.

"Don't say that" I choked a little on the words, unsure of why she was telling me this.

"I do, I push everyone away, I cause bad stuff to happen, I am a bad person. I lead Nathan on, Jason said so himself. Everything Rachel said was right, but I'm too selfish and immature, but I'm scared to change. I will just push you away more and more until you hate me, and even when I try not to, I can't stop because I'm scared that if I let you in, you'll hurt me, you'll leave. Loving people leads to losing people" She had her eyes shut as she said it, her voice still small and whispering.

So that's why she's like that, she thinks I will leave her, she pushes me away so she won't be hurt. She thinks she caused Nathan to do that? What an asshole, I needed to kill him. She didn't ask for it, no matter what she had done in the past or what she had done with him, he never had the right to do that. Her little whimpers brought me back, I stared down at her, she looked even smaller if that were possible, lost amongst her heavy blankets.

"I would never hurt you Jade, and I won't stop trying, not even if it takes me until I'm old and wrinkly, I will always try for you" I leant in, whispering to her, making sure she heard every word.

"One day" She sighed again, her words slurred slightly showing she was drifting off.

"You will stop one day, I wish you would stop, it hurts to like you, it hurts to fight you" She breathed the rest out, my heart dropped even more, she liked me, but it hurt her. She fought the imprint so hard she was hurting from it.

"Then don't fight it" I whispered more to myself than her, she didn't reply, she just led peacefully, her breathing was soothing the room around her.

"Goodnight Jade" I leant forward, kissing her forehead lightly, she was too tired to talk to, her whole body had relaxed, her hand let go of mine and she rolled over turning away from me.

I stood, forcing myself to walk to the door even though I was dying to just stay with her, keep her calm. I flicked her light off, reaching back in to shut the door when the sweetest sound broke the silence.

"Nunight Embryo"


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you as always all your comments are amazing, keep reading, reviewing, etc :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"Jade"

"Jade"

"Jade"

I groaned as I reached around, trying to slap the annoying sound off as it stirred me from my peaceful sleep. My hand flew around, finally making contact with a person, a face; I smacked it lightly a few times, trying to stop it as it continued to say my name over and over again.

"Eurgh please stop" I slapped it again, my hand rolling down over its open mouth so I was left with a trail of human slobber down my cold palm.

"Eurgh" I rubbed the wetness into my duvet as the unidentified person let out a chuckle, a chuckle too low and husky to be anyone other than a pack member.

I opened my eyes, my vision landed straight on a smiling Embry. His smile made my heart lift slightly, but my morning grumpiness over powered his good looks and I pouted at him.

He was here again, he hadn't left since my shower incident, which was a bit of a blur to me, I vaguely remember him being with me as I fell asleep that night, but what I had said was now firmly erased from my memory. And I suppose he hadn't left me whilst I was in hospital either, so he was pushing on five days now, setting a new record on how long he could stay around me, however he had refrained from telling me how much he cared about me, therefore, so far I couldn't complain.

"Jade wake up I'm bored" He whined again, his face was pouted slightly, he looked cute, I wanted to squeeze his blushed cheeks but I stopped myself.

"I bought you breakfast, it's 11, I've been waiting for you to wake up since 8" He pleaded slightly now, poking my exposed arm gently, trying to stir me from my tired groaning as I covered my face with my hands.

He had perked my interest with this one, food, I couldn't say no to that. It would be rude to just pass up free food, and a waste. I ignored the comment about how long he had been waiting, if I lingered too long on it, I would just get confused about why he thought me worth his time. So I focused on the food comment.

"What is it?"

"Cinnamon Waffles and orange juice" He sang slightly, trying to entice me from my hiding place.

Damned boy, waffles with cinnamon were my all time favourite. There was no way I could say no to that. No matter how much I wanted to return to my deep sleep, I couldn't, not while there were waffles in the house.

"Fine" I threw the duvet from my body and slowly sat up, wincing slightly, I had slept awkwardly and my back was aching as a result.

Embry stayed silent, watching me as he placed a plate of waffles on my lap and passed me a glass of orange juice. I sipped, it was freshly squeezed, and it was yummy. I glanced back up at him, his eyes were firmly placed on the waffles in my lap, he licked his lips slightly and I could see the longing thoughts behind his hard stare.

"Help yourself Embryo"

He immediately perked up, grabbing for some waffle and wolfing it down within seconds as I nibbled at mine. A plus side of having around Embry, was that I could never get fat, he ate all the food.

"Do you have to call me Embryo? Can't we think of new pet names? I was thinking something like E-man, or E-dog cause I am a wolf, or even wolf boy, or something cuter, maybe like Emmy, or babe- oh never mind" He dropped his soft stare from mine as I started giggling, unable to stop myself.

"E-dog? What the hell is that?" My stomach hurt from my giggles, I hadn't laughed in a while. It was completely foreign to me, laughing like this but I couldn't stop myself.

I hadn't even talked in a while, even though he had been here all this time, we had barely spoke, just a few polite words here and there, I hadn't been in the mood to talk, and the strange feeling of urgent needing for Embry had confused me, I figured if I tried to ignore it and him it would go away. It didn't.

"Oh shh, eat your breakfast" He rolled his eyes but he was grinning widely as he watched me laugh.

"What little pet name can you call me then E-dog?"

I raised a brow challenging him; he was good company I suppose. If he kept me from the depressive thoughts that were eating at me constantly, then I could handle the swirl of butterflies that raged in me every time he looked at me. And maybe it was time to start being sort of normal with people. It was just a crush, it would go away once we got to the friend zone, I think.

"Pain in the ass" He grumbled but his face was still smirking, I giggled again the sound was strange to my ears, I hadn't heard it in so long, my stomach flipped as his eyes sparkled with laughter, his eyes were so deep, like I would get lost in them if I stared for too long. I shook the thoughts away, focusing on the conversation.

"That's not very nice E-dog" I pretended to pout at him and he smiled more, taking another piece of waffle from my plate.

"Well I could call you Jadey, or JD, as in a J and a D, get it, JD for Jadey" It was starting to sound weird, him saying JD over and over, I frowned, shaking my head, sounded like a shortened name for Jack Daniels.

"No, I was thinking, J-girl, because I'm a girl get it?" I teased, glancing at him as he started chuckling.

"Shut it Frodo" He flicked waffle at me as he laughed, his laugh was contagious, it was low and rumbling, sexy I suppose, but it was a laugh that lifted you, you had to laugh with it.

"Frodo?" I stopped laughing, looking suspiciously at him, I didn't look like a hobbit. If he said I looked like a hobbit, well shit would be going down.

"Your small, he was small, so Frodo you shall be" He chuckled again as he grabbed my orange juice, gulping it down. I really was not as small as they all made out, it was just that every person in my life was larger, I was vertically challenged.

"Whatever you say Gollum"

"You are hysterically funny Jade, like really funny, you should be a comedian" His low voice dripped with sarcasm and I could feel myself grinning.

"Gollum Gollum" I started mimicking the cough noise the little creature did in Lord of the Rings and Embry started laughing.

"My precious, my precious" He reached his big hand out and started rubbing my head, without warning a shot of fiery shivers ran through me, sparking from his fingertips that smoothed my head.

My whole body was on fire, goose bumps sprang as his laughter continued, and he was staring at me as the movement on my head stopped, dropping down and slightly brushing my cheek as it fell back to his own lap.

I took note of myself for a second, it was the first time in 5 days I hadn't felt numb or in pain, my heart wasn't hurting and I didn't feel dirty, Embry was making me feel happy, genuinely happy. It was strange, my brain was screaming at me that this was bad, that I would get attached. But my heart was too giddy to ignore.

"Your even more beautiful when you smile, I like your smile" Embry's voice had become serious and I glanced up at him, my smile dropped slightly, unsure of how to respond to a statement like that. I really was nothing special, not worth the time he was spending on me, I didn't want to encourage it, but I couldn't stop myself from the raging butterflies that swarmed within me.

I shifted my eyes awkwardly around my room, falling on my bedside table. A huge bunch of red roses in a vase, how I hadn't noticed them before was beyond me, they were big enough. I frowned as I realised they weren't there last night. Maybe Rachel brought them in to brighten it up a bit?

"Oh, I brought them for you" Embry gruffed through his mouthful of food, smiling sheepishly and blushing slightly.

My stomach flipped again as a blushed heat rose through me, edging closer to my cheeks. No one had bought me flowers before, they were gorgeous.

I glanced at the flowers, then the food, then at him. He was up to something; why else would a guy bring a girl, a broken tainted girl who had nothing to do with him, flowers and breakfast?

"What's going on here Embry" I pushed the plate from my lap, keeping my eyes down as I knew his over caring look would hurt me.

"I'm just being a friend" He whispered, like he was unsure of what he was saying. I looked up at him, his face had fallen to a serious stare.

"A friend who misses school, brings me breakfast, flowers, stays all night with me at hospital? That's not really what most friends do" I frowned, I wanted to know what this was, I needed to know, I was so torn inside over how I felt.

"You deserve to be looked after, am I not allowed to spoil you a little?" He tried smiling but it was more of an awkward twitch. Like he was getting nervous about where this conversation was heading, hell I was getting nervous about where this was heading.

If I was being honest, I liked that he was here, I liked that I wasn't alone. But I didn't understand it, I didn't understand the butterflies I had when I saw him, or the longing for him to still like me, or the need to know he didn't hate me. I didn't understand any of it, and I didn't like that feeling, the unknown. I could feel myself trying to block him away from me, trying to protect myself more. I had been hurt enough by guys, Nathan had hurt me enough, I couldn't let Embry in now, not while I was so vulnerable and lonely.

"Your my brothers best friend" I mumbled, more to myself than him but he obviously heard it.

"So that means I can't be your friend too?" He sounded sad again, my heart tugged for him, sad Embry was unbearable, like seeing a kid have its favourite toy taken away. Or watching a kitten be tortured. Or a puppy I suppose.

"Yeah but it just, I just, oh never mind" I couldn't carry it on, the nerves and the fear of the unknown got the better of me and I bottled out. If he had something to hide then he could keep it, I wasn't ready for any huge I care about you speech.

"Ok, if you get ready I can take you out for a walk, it will do you good to get out of the house for a while" He stood up, picking out some jeans and a top for me and laying them on my bed.

"Embry I can get my own clothes out" I was getting annoyed as he carried on fluttering around my room, opening the window and folding clothes that were strewn across the floor. I could tidy stuff up on my own, I liked him being here, not him babying me.

"I know, but you need to rest, I am here to help you do that, I am at your beck and call" He smiled, trying to lighten the now tensing mood. It didn't work, the butterflies didn't even make an appearance this time, signalling the annoyance. They were all doing this, Quil wouldn't even let me get my own glass of water last night.

"I'm fine, Carlisle said I am fine. Besides I won't be alone, Jason is coming over in a bit, and he's going to be here tonight" I was whining now, swinging myself from my bed and standing up on my aching legs, I had been bed ridden for too long, my body was starting to seize up.

Embry swooped down picking up some clothes, his body went rigid as he began folding them. Small shakes rumbling through him, I glanced at his hands and realised why. He was holding my outfit from the party that night, my shorts and top. He was breathing heavily, he could obviously smell Nathan. I had forgotten to get Rachel to take them.

He snapped his shaking body around, his carefree and soft expression was completely gone, he had switched to angry in the matter of seconds. I froze, fear swam around my stomach, and he was pissed.

"Yeah, because Jason is a great guy to have around; you know he couldn't help you that night because he was wasted and making out with some slut downstairs. You know that. If I hadn't come then he would never have even realised you were gone, he would never have got to you. You realise if I didn't pay attention to you, or babied you like you say I do then you would be in a far worse position right now because the one guy you do seem to care about and let close to you, wasn't there when you needed him" He snapped, slightly yelling at me as he gripped onto my clothes, his knuckles were turning white.

"What?" I fumbled with my hands as I took in his words, Jason would not have just let me go off with Nathan, he wasn't even drinking that night. He was the driver.

"Jason, your best friend who you love so freaking much, left you with Nathan, your little friend Jonah and Maya, they left you with him too. Jason didn't even try to help you. So why do you still let him close but not me? I was there for you, he wasn't Jade. I don't understand you I really freaking don't."

I stumbled backwards, unsure of where this rage was coming from, I had never seen Embry so angry. It was scaring me slightly, and annoying me. Jason would not leave me with Nathan, he hated Nathan, he wouldn't have known I was with him, if he had he would have done something.

As I looked at Embry he had a jealous glint to his angry eyes, he was glaring at the door behind me as he clutched my clothes in his clenched fists. How had we gone from getting along, and being so comfortable to this?

"Jason wouldn't let me go with Nathan Embry, he hates Nathan, stop it, stop yelling" I started, but my voice was tiny and it failed me.

"Well he obviously did let you because when I got there, Jason was stoned and humping a random girl against a wall. So why don't you try being grateful that me and the guys got there, because if we hadn't" He stopped, not saying the rest of the sentence, his face paled but his shakes got worse.

We stood in silence, no one saying a word. I didn't know how to feel. Jason would never just leave me with Nathan, and I didn't even know how Embry had got to me, I hadn't rang him. Jason wasn't supposed to be drinking, or smoking.

Embry let out an angry snort and shook his head.

"It seems your best friend has arrived" He sneered sarcastically as jealousy filled him again.

There was a knock at the front door as he said it, Jason was coming over today, he was obviously here. I didn't want to open it, I wanted to crawl into bed and forget the world. But I couldn't, Embry was stood glaring at the door as he waited for me to leave. I steadily walked from him; he was still shaking as I made my way out.

Jason was stood in the kitchen, smiling at me. I couldn't smile back, I was too confused. Embry had said Jason had let me go with Nathan, but surely he wouldn't have?

"Jade you ok? You look pale" He reached out, taking my hand in his but I pulled away.

"Where were you?" My voice was tiny, barely audible as I stared teary eyed at my best friend, Embry's words stinging my aching head.

"What? At home? I skipped school?" He walked further in as I backed away, stopping as I reached the far side of the kitchen.

"No, where were you that night, did you see him taking me?" My voice quivered, I couldn't say his name.

Jason's face paled, he fell into the counter for support and his eyes began tearing up.

"I was drunk," He whispered, his voice broke slightly as my heart plummeted in my chest, Embry was right, he was paying more attention to some drunken slut than me.

"You weren't supposed to drink; you were supposed to be driving me home. You let him take me? If Embry hadn't come no one would have known, you told me you would watch him around me, you didn't watch him" I was yelling now, anger flared within me as Jason stood, his whole body had deflated slightly, making him look like a child.

"No, no Jade, I promise I didn't know you were with him. When I realised you had gone I tried looking everywhere, I was shouting for you but you never came out or shouted back, I promise I did try" He pleaded slightly, walking closer to me.

"But Embry said" My voice trailed, realisation hit me, Jason wouldn't lie, he would have at least realised I was gone and tried to find me, Embry hated Jason, but surely he wouldn't have tried to cause an argument with us?

"Embry told you what? I told Embry, I told him I had tried finding you, I told him when he arrived that I thought you had gone home but I had tried looking for you. I never saw you leave, I had been outside, I promise when I realised I tried to find you but someone said you left. Embry knew that, he knew I tried" Jason looked so sad and hurt as he pleaded with me.

I stared at the ground, trying to remember something, I had heard them arguing. When I woke up they had been fighting about the party. Jason was telling Embry that he had been looking for me but Embry was blaming it all on Jason anyway. Embry was always jealous of Jason. Guys were so screwed up, I had no idea who to be angry at, Embry for saying Jason had let me go with Nathan to cause an argument or Jason for being drunk.

"But you were supposed to take me home, I couldn't have got home without you, you weren't supposed to be drinking Jason" Tears began sparkling my sore eyes, this was so messed up.

"I'm sorry, I did look for you, Jade I would never let him take you, I didn't know he had done anything"

There was a sarcastic snort and I looked up, Embry was glaring at us, jealous rage as present as ever as he stared dead at Jason.

"She needs to rest so why don't you leave, I can handle it from here" He tried speaking calmly as he snapped his look to me, but his voice was shaking like his body.

"You're a lying bastard, you told her I had let him, you know damn well I didn't. Jealousy isn't pretty Embry, you're a asshole you know that. Why don't you leave?" Jason shouted slightly, causing me to jump from the boom of his voice.

"So what if you had tried looking? Like she said you still weren't supposed to be drunk were you, get out" Embry started toward us, his body still shaking as he glared at my best friend.

"Because you never make mistakes do you, why are you even here? Messing with her head more? Like screwing around with girls do you Embry? Like I said, I aint going anywhere so you leave" Jason moved forward to now, they were both squaring up slightly, as if ready to fight, a fight I would have no chance in hell of breaking up.

They were both being assholes, I couldn't deal with this.

"You both need to leave" My voice was small but firm and they both stopped, looking round at me a little bewildered by my sudden interruption of their pissing contest.

"Jade don't" Embry pleaded slightly, his shakes dying down as he stared at me.

"I said you need to leave" I snapped again, my whole body was screaming to be alone, I needed to think.

"Jade, don't say that, I'm here to look after you, please" His anger vanished, replaced by an urgent plea.

"I want you to leave" It hurt, saying those words to him hurt.

"You don't mean that" He looked so hurt, his jealous anger had vanished and he looked so desperate.

"Don't I? I can't deal with this right now, I want to be alone, so leave. Please." I myself was now pleading; I needed him to go before this got worse, before the pain that cut through me got worse. I didn't really even mean it, but right now he was killing me as he stared at me with such desperation.

No one said a word as he sighed and walked to the door, I glanced at him, he was still clutching my Nathan scented outfit, his knuckles pure white from the force he was using to grip them. Without another word, or anymore pained looks, he walked straight through the door. Slamming it shut as he went.

"Jade" Jason broke the silence, his hand reaching out for me but I pulled back. I wasn't angry, I just needed to be alone, I was empty, I was exhausted from all the confusion, all the crying, all the pain. I needed to be alone.

"Please go" I whispered, shutting my eyes, hoping he would understand I didn't hate him.

"Will you be ok?"

"Please" I begged now, keeping my eyes shut.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" He seemed desperate as he asked it, I nodded my head slowly and waiting for the door to close, leaving me to my loneliness that I had longed for.

What the hell had just happened? How had I gone from being so happy and giddy with Embry, to that?

I couldn't figure out how I felt, I had been so free earlier, he had helped me, I was beginning to feel better. But now I felt worse, I felt so lonely, even though I had wanted them to leave, now they had left all I wanted was for someone to come back.

A strained, hurt howl erupted outside my house, causing the pain in my heart to double. I couldn't stand this, all this shit with Embry, it was screwing with me again. I couldn't handle being the girl who cried over the boy who hurt her. I had once told myself I wouldn't let anyone close enough to hurt me like this, but Embry was affecting me in the strangest way. And the current ache in my heart told me it wasn't stopping any time soon.

...

* * *

**_ Review :D _**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hellooo :D SOOOOOO you all are saying you want her to be told about the imprint, it is coming I promise, but I can't have him just come out and tell her as I think it would freak her out and push her away more and we would be back to square one with her, so I want to build the relationship a tiny bit more maybe, break into Jade a bit more :D I promise you it won't be like chapters and chapters away, so it is coming, promise! Don't hate me, I just don't want to rush to it too quickly as i have a plan and its all worked out ! :D**

**And thank you for getting me to 200 reviews, you are all so amazing. **

**Karu - i have just got your review on Just Breathe, thank you so much, your support means the world to me and i hope you continue to read my stories I am so happy i can influence somebody like that :D **

**Also, I haven't forgot Nathan, I will be bringing it all together very soon :D **

**Thank you for reading ! :D I am going away tomorrow so this is my last update for about a week, but I will be posting as soon as I am back on the 11****th**** :D xx**

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with...D" Leah glanced around my room, her eyes landing on my dressing table, lingering before shooting off to something else. The girl was crap at this game.

"Dressing table" My own voice was blank again, bored of the stupid game she had been trying to distract me with for the past half hour.

"How the hell do you do that?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you" I replied blankly, unable to master even a slight emotion to my empty voice.

"Sure" She chuckled slightly before chucking a grape in my direction. I caught it and nibbled the skin off before sucking on the juicy part. I ate grapes like an idiot, but it was far tastier this way.

"I'm bored" She sighed, throwing another grape in the air, trying to catch it in her mouth, instead it fell into her eye.

"Same"

I still felt like crap, my thoughts were depressive and negative, I was even starting to annoy myself, but no matter what I tried I couldn't think positively. The walls I had let fall were slowly rebuilding themselves, shutting me off from the feelings I had. Protecting myself in the most twisted way. I was protecting myself, by hurting myself.

"Can I break you out?" She grinned, a mischievous glint to her young eyes, I smiled now, break me out, sounded fun and dangerous when I lived with so many over protective wolves.

"Lets go" I jumped from my bed, I was already dressed in black leggings and an oversized white top, my hair was down, being annoying and in my face but I ignored it as Leah grabbed my hand in his scorching one.

As we passed through the kitchen I took note of the silent surroundings, there were no cars outside, the clock read 6pm, everyone should be home soon, we needed to hurry up. Leah had come over an hour ago, she was easy to get on with and was the only wolf here who hadn't been babying me, she actually let me fix my own dinner tonight.

"Where do you want to go?" Leah called out as she pulled me down the porch steps.

"Beach" I replied, letting myself fall down them as she pulled me across the yard.

"Or how about back inside" I froze, Jacob. Shit.

I turned, my brother and the rest of the pack were all protruding from the trees, shirtless and angry looking. Damn it.

"Jake, please? I'm with Seth what's the worst that can happen?" I whined, stamping my foot slightly as a car screeched up behind me.

"No Carlisle said you have to rest"

"Jake lighten up, she's been resting for nearly a week" Leah tried now, but the guys all shot horrible glares to her and she shot one right back.

"Don't look at her like that" I snapped, my eyes falling on Embry whose glare was the worse. My heart stopped. He looked tired, sad, angry, and jealous all at once, he looked like shit. I just wanted to reach out and grab him. But I couldn't, I had caused too much damage by now. I had pushed him away again, when all he had done was try with me.

"What's going on?" Rachel's voice was behind me now, a hand came down on my shoulder and I looked around she was behind me, her face a bit confused.

"The La Push police won't let me out" I whined, sounding like a child.

"Jade just go back inside, you can go out in a few days with me or Jake or someone else" Embry's strained voice came now, making my whole body shudder with anger. With him or Jake? Why not Leah? Was it because she was a girl? These guys had female issues.

"But Leah is one of you!" I snapped, turning to him.

"Just get back inside" He snapped back, getting angrier each time I answered back.

"Stop telling me what to do"

"Jade don't start with me again"

"I'm not just tell me why I can't go" I whined again, I wasn't a kid they could not lock me up forever.

"Because Jason's at the beach, we just came from there and we can't trust his friends obviously" Embry's voice turned sour.

"What? They aren't all the same, and if he was there then Jason would bring me home or tell him to leave" I snapped now, he was judging them all based on one asshole.

That little voice popped up, he was judging them like I had judged him and the pack. I shook the thought away, I couldn't stay here forever, I needed to get out.

"Yeah because he did so well at doing that the last time didn't he" Embry yelled, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Just let her go, she's fine Embry, you can't lock her up forever she isn't stupid she knows how to handle herself" Paul spoke up, I went into slight shock, he was trying to help me? This really was new, first he nearly kills Nathan for me, then he acts all nice to me, he even brought me breakfast this morning and now he's standing up for me? Strange. But I like it.

"Thank Jesus one of you isn't insane" I mumbled.

"Jade just go inside please?" Embry again his breathing had become heavy, as if trying to calm himself, his sad eyes staring directly into my blank ones. He winced; I knew I hadn't worn this blank look in a while.

"What are you even doing here?" I stared at him, he had no reason to keep coming back, every time he was here I pushed him away, so why was he still coming?

"We came for dinner?" He glanced away nervously, he seemed unsure of himself for a second.

"No, why are you here not them just you? Why are YOU always here? Always with me Embry?" The annoyance and confusion of it all was too much, he had spent days just watching me, hardly speaking, then got into a weird jealous rage over Jason. I had asked him this before, I am sure I had asked him before, but I never got an answer. A real answer anyway.

He stayed silent, glancing nervously at Sam and Jacob.

"Of course you won't tell me, you never tell me, you just avoid the damned question. Oh wait let me guess, because you care, this is bullshit" My whole body felt deflated, he was still lying about something, maybe he did care, but why he cared so much was beyond me. Our relationship seemed to be one big ball of confusion and lies, me never telling him how I felt, never telling him how scared me made me, how I had all these strange feelings for him. And he had something to hide, I could sense it, he was hiding just as much from me as I was from him.

"No what's bullshit is you trying to sneak out, all we are doing is trying to make sure you get better. Jesus Christ you are so selfish sometimes, you don't realise how worried everyone was about you last weekend do you, and now when we are trying to make sure your ok, you just throw it back in our faces yet again" He was shouting as he walked toward me, his eyes blazing with something, not anger, something else, nothing aggressive, almost a loving anger, if that made sense.

"I am not being selfish, I just am sick of being locked up like a damned china doll. And I know what you did yesterday, you lied about Jason, to try cause that argument. I know you did. I have no idea what the hell your issue is with him, but you had no right to do that. If you really cared you wouldn't have said anything, you wouldn't have let me push yet another person from my life because of some messed up jealousy issue you may have with him" I yelled, unable to calm myself, every ounce of my body was pushing this blocked up annoyance out of me, something snapped within me, I couldn't hold it in and by the looks of Embry's shakes, neither could he.

The guys all stayed silent, awkwardly unsure of whether to intervene the shouting match Embry and I were currently having.

"Because you cannot trust him, he wasn't there for you; he should have noticed you were gone sooner"

Unbelievable. The intense anger flared in me again, it was setting my body alight as I stared at the beautifully blazing boy in front of me, I had never felt so on fire when I had argued with someone.

"You don't even know him Embry so don't tell me shit about whether I can trust him or not, he messed up one time, but he has been there for me so much more than any of you will ever know so get over yourself you arrogant prick" My arms were flying around in front of me as I screamed across the yard at the huge muscle boy who was slowly edging closer to me.

"Well shut the front door, newsflash people I'm an arrogant prick again, if caring about you makes me a prick then fine, I am an over caring, arrogant prick. But I have tried being there for you, in case you hadn't noticed, I kept trying and trying, but it really is getting hard to try with someone who is so emotionally cut off from everyone around her. Sorry, I shall be sure to bow down to saint Jason next time I see him and kiss his damned feet will that make you happy?" Sarcasm had come into play now, leaking from Embry's yells.

I stood frozen in place next to Leah and Rachel as Embry walked forward, the guys stood behind him were watching awkwardly as his body shook, not from anger, an emotion I couldn't read was all over him, radiating from his skin, reaching for me. But I blocked it off, he knew nothing about me.

"I never asked for you to try Embry, so if you don't want to keep trying, then don't I'm sure I will get over it" I wouldn't, my heart was roaring at me as I said it, I didn't want him to stop. But my stupid mouth would never just shut up. I wanted him to break the walls, I wanted him to be near me.

"Well fine maybe I will, then see who the hell comes running every time you're in trouble because it sure as hell won't be me" He stopped, his eyes were blazing, it scared me slightly, Embry never lost his cool. He was the calm one, Paul was the aggressive one yet Paul was stood perfectly calm behind Embry watching us with slight shock.

"Every time I get in trouble? I am not some damsel in distress Embry, I don't need you there to constantly watch over me" They all acted like I was some weak little child, then again, he had a point, he had been there every time I needed someone.

"You know what Jade, it's not like I asked for this either" He shook his head, looking slightly deflated. He suddenly paled, as if regretting what he had said the instant it left his mouth.

"FINE THEN LEAVE!" I screeched as Embry rounded on me again. My heart pounded in my chest, begging him not to leave, begging for time to be reversed, for me to stay inside.

"I know what you're doing and it is not going to work, this is stupid, I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE JADE I WONT GIVE UP NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY TO PUSH ME AWAY" He really yelled that last bit as if trying to get it to sink in.

Jacob stepped forward now, as if worried Embry would do something to me.

"Don't try acting like you know me Embry, you don't. You know nothing about how I feel or who I am" I snapped, glaring at him more before backing off from his body that was pushing toward me again.

"Really? I know nothing about you?" His voice was calmer now, staring me straight in the eyes. My body froze, holding me to the spot he was walking toward.

"Nothing" I whispered, I felt scared as he kept walking toward me. His huge body would over power mine in seconds, but surely he wouldn't hurt me.

"I know more than you think Jade" He was whispering too, I glanced at the boys behind him, Jacob was tense, as if waiting to spring on the boy who was edging closer to his little sister.

"No you don't, you know nothing" I snapped now as he stopped, directly in front of me.

He shook his head, shakes rolling through his body, his big hands came up, grabbing my arms and pulling me closer to him, I squirmed slightly, his grip was too hard. It was digging into me, my arms were exploding in bursts of pain.

"Embry" Jacob growled warningly as he gained on us, but Embry didn't flinch, he just stared harshly down into my eyes, I squirmed more, he was frightening me.

"You have an unhealthy obsession with Skittles, you eat a packet a day and I think we both gathered your love of waffles by now." He started rambling, his voice shook with slight annoyance as Jacob and the others stood close behind him, watching his every move as he clutched onto me harder.

Why did it matter what I ate?

"What are you doing?" I whimpered, his voice was softer than before, but he was still angry.

"Your favourite drink is Cream Soda because you like vanilla, which is also your favourite ice cream flavour. Maroon is your favourite colour because it's not too bright and not too dark."

"Stop it Embry" I could feel tears building within me, the lump in my throat scratched at me, begging to be let out, but I stayed strong, he wouldn't get to me. He knew a few things that meant nothing, just because he knew my favourite food did not know he knew anything about my life.

"You still use strawberry toothpaste that's meant for kids because you don't like the taste of mint. You won't eat Peanut butter because Jacob and Quil once bet you to eat a whole tub of it and you threw up for three hours straight afterwards"

"Stop it"

"You have a secret crush on the guy who plays Ron Weasley in Harry Potter. You have a scar on your right knee because Rachel pushed you out of a tree when you were nine and you cut it on a rock. And you are scared of wasps because one stung you on your ass when you were 6 and you couldn't sit down all day, Kim teased you for a week afterwards by chasing you around making a buzzing noise."

"Stop" I whimpered again, his voice just kept on, letting loose on all this information that no one should ever remember about my childhood. My dad probably couldn't even remember Rachel's "accidental" push and he had spent 4 hours in A&E with me getting me stitched up.

"Your favourite movie is; it's a wonderful life, but it has to be the black and white version or you won't watch it, you and your dad used to watch it every Christmas eve"

"Embry you're upsetting her, back off" Sam spoke this time, as if warning Embry off from saying anymore, Embry stopped for a split second, shaking his head before carrying on.

"And your favourite book is The House on Pooh Corner, you used to cry when your mom read it to you because it was about Christopher Robin having to leave Pooh behind, you used to pretend to be Winnie the Pooh and your mom would be Christopher Robin, she always promised never to leave you, when she died you threw your copy of the book out because you felt like she had left you and broken her promise"

The tears fell now, my mom, how would he know about the book. How was he doing this? My whole body felt like it was falling again, he was staring right through me, as if he could see every ounce of my life.

"Please stop it" My voice was a tiny beg, I couldn't listen to this.

"And you won't let yourself get close to me because you're scared that I will leave you too and you'll be left hurt again, you won't even try because you're too afraid of actually feeling something for someone. So don't tell me I know nothing about you Jade, just don't" He finished, staring down at me with the blazing emotion he had worn earlier.

My mind went blank, unsure of how to reply to that, not even Jacob would know all that stuff; no one would ever know it because I never let people know it. He couldn't know that without knowing me, without watching me and being around me. He knew about the book, my mom's book, she had a special copy, an old copy; we had spent so many nights playing around, reading in funny voices from it. She had written me a little message in the front. But I had thrown it out; when she died I chucked it in the trash because she broke her promise. She left. I regretted it every day since, praying by some miracle it would turn up.

And he knew that I was scared of him, the way he made me feel. It was all too much, I didn't understand. I looked behind him trying to find my brother, Embry's grip on my arm was stinging, scorching me with his hot skin. Jacob was directly behind Embry, unsure of whether to intervene in or not.

I snapped my attention back to Embry; the most excruciating pain was building within me, slapping every inch of my body as his words floated through me. He knew me, he knew everything. How had he done that? That fiery intense feeling was back as he stared at me, my whole body pushing itself to touch him or something.

My heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour; it was so hard I felt like it would break through my shaking bones. I couldn't master any words, he was waiting, his eyes pleading with me to say something but I couldn't. I had no words left to speak, I had no idea how I felt, I was confused, ashamed of myself for being like that with someone who so obviously cared for me more than I realised. But I still had no idea why he was like that, the way he looked at me sometimes, it was the way Sam looked at Emily, or Paul looked at Rachel. The way he made me feel, I remember Kim being like it, when she first started dating Jared, before we fell out, she was so giddy around him, but he confused her, she told me once that he stared at her with this intense adoration that she didn't understand. The way Embry stared at me at times. It was so messed up, I needed to know what the hell was going on, my heart could not take any more of this uncertainty. I needed to know what was happening, I needed to understand this pull I had for him, the feelings I felt when he was around. It was confusing the hell out of me and my heart felt like it was breaking.

"Screw this" He muttered angrily as his body began vibrating, he let me go, I hadn't realised it but my legs had gone weak, Embry's grip had been holding me up and as he released me my whole body fell to the floor with a painful thud.

Without warning Embry span around, he didn't even glance back at me as he tore into the trees behind his pack brothers.

In that moment, I felt worse than ever before, my whole body crumbled within me, my heart was shattering, all because of my stupid reactions. If I had said something he wouldn't have gone. I had ruined it, I had finally pushed him too far just when we were getting somewhere. I was a bitch, he made me feel so special, I never felt alone around him, I realised it now, every time I got depressive or felt alone, it was when he wasn't there, when he left. And he never left me when I needed him, he had even camped out under my damned window to make sure I was ok. He had tried being there, he had saved me from Nathan, he had done everything he could to get me to understand him and to trust him but I didn't. My eyes stung with pained tears as I watched him run through the darkening trees.

"Embry" I tried shouting, pleading for him to come back but the name never really left my lips, it was more of a soft whisper, my voice had failed me.

He kept running, not looking back, he ran until I could no longer make out his large body, I could no longer feel him around me.

He had gone.


	30. Chapter 30

**I am back! So hopefully my regular updates will begin again :D Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, have to say it brought a huge smile to my face when I landed back in England and got the masses of emails through from your reviews and follows and faves etc, it felt amazing. **

**Anyway, sam0728 asked how long the story will carry on for, the answer to that is unknown! I will carry on until I feel Jade's story can go no further but I still have a fair few chapters planned so hopefully not too soon. And Brittany21 you asked if I had gone through it, umm I haven't to the extent Jade is going through stuff but I suppose certain things I have been through, not the winnie the pooh thing or losing my mother, I just have an unhealthy obsession with the cute little bear so I had to use it haha, I do however watch the black and white version of its a wonderful life each Christmas eve with my dad! I am such a kid! And I may be slightly obsessed with skittles and cream soda, but they are damn good :D **

**Anyway, thank you for your reviews and support, keep it coming :D **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter !**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"Jade?" Jacob's low voice broke out, I glanced up, and he was stood over me, hovering. Unsure of whether to leave me in the crumbled heap Embry had left me in or pick me up.

Everyone was silent, I looked behind my brother and Sam met my glance, his eyes full of sadness as he took in the scene that had unfolded minutes before.

"Jade, come on" Jacob finally bent down, his arms wrapping under my arms and pulling me to my feet, I shook, my legs to weak and wobbly to support myself. He pulled me into him, picking me up as I stumbled over my own feet.

"Come on honey, you look shattered" Rachel stepped forward, running her hand over my forehead lightly as Jacob started pounding toward the house.

My eyes never left Sam's. I couldn't speak but internally I was begging for him to go get Embry, I needed to make it right; I needed to speak to him, not argue, just speak. A single tear ran down my face as the broken feeling tore at my heart. He left me, after he always said he wouldn't he did, I knew he would but it hurt so much more. I had finally pushed too much, finally pushed him too far.

Jacob reached the front door and I focused harder on Sam, pleading that he would go find Embry, to make sure he was ok. He smiled slightly at me, as if he understood completely what I was thinking and asking of him, he nodded slowly before him and Paul turned and tore into the trees in the direction Embry had left in.

He wouldn't be alone, Sam would make sure he was ok. He wouldn't be alone and hurt, he would have his pack brothers. I felt better at that thought, only slightly though, the feeling of tearing in my chest was still as prominent, still ripping at me, taunting me with the yells Embry and I had lashed out at one another. He was so angry. His eyes had flamed with the strange emotions, the way they blazed shook right through me.

Jacob's warmth left me as I was placed onto something soft, I glanced up at my brother, he was staring at me from his place next to my bed, he looked sadder than I had seen him in a while. His eyes understood, like he knew how I was feeling. I guess he had gone through similar crap, I had overheard Rachel talking about Bella Swan, messing him around, screwing with his head. He smoothed my head like Rachel had done before turning and walking to the door.

"Jacob" I squeaked, unsure of what I was going to say but I had to say something.

He stopped, tilting his head so I knew he was listening.

"Why do I feel like this, why is it so painful? I need the truth, I need to know what's going on here" My voice broke, the torn feeling spread throughout my body, running painfully over every inch of me. Embry was hiding something, something about me, even if it was a simple crush I needed to know, my whole body longed for the truth.

"The truth? The truth is that love hurts, the harder to try to fight it, the worse it gets. Love hurts, but being alone hurts more, don't you think?" He cocked his head to the side before walking over, shutting the door softly behind him.

Love. He said love, what Embry and I have isn't love, it's a crush, it's a confused, teenage crush gone wrong. Alone, I was always alone, it hurt like hell to be alone but I had done it to myself. Embry had tried changing it, he had tried being there for me and as usual I pushed him away, I was a coward. I couldn't even find the strength to be angry over the argument, I just felt like crap.

I lay cuddled up in my huge duvet for a while, just staring at my ceiling, wallowing in my self pity and pain. The loud knocks at my door had started a little while ago, the pack members, all trying to come in and have heart to hearts with me, I blocked it all out, I couldn't really even hear them. Even Seth was serious for once; no smile played his young face, but I couldn't really hear his words either.

A new knock tapped my door, too soft to be one of the pack members. I glanced up, a harsh frown playing my face, it was probably Rachel, but I couldn't be bothered to speak to her either. I thought I would, I felt like I should want my sister but I didn't. I couldn't figure out what I needed, I needed something but it wasn't any of the guys, nor Rachel, or even Jason, I needed something else, someone else. I stared at the door, curious as to who it was.

"Jade, its Kim, let me in" A soft voice called in through a small gap in the blocked off door.

Kim. Kim Kim Kim. My whole body lurched from my bed, Kim, I needed Kim, I needed to make it right, I couldn't push her away anymore. I pulled the door open, letting her squeeze her small body in. I needed my best friend.

I stayed stood, rooted to the spot as I stared at her, tears clawing at my sore eyes, begging to be let out. She smiled at me, a smile only a best friend could give, that smile that spoke to you telling you it would be ok, and that one little smile finally caused me to breakdown over the mess I had made.

Sob's rocked my body as I let it all out; Kim rushed to me, holding me in her arms as she pushed me back to my bed. She just held me as I cried, not saying anything or doing anything, she was just there. Tears were splashing down my face, sticking to my hair that was in a mess around my face.

"Jade it's ok to cry" She rubbed my arm as I rubbed desperately at my eyes, begging the tears to stop.

"I don't even know why I'm crying, he just gets to me so much and I don't know why" My voice shook as I fought through my tears.

"I know I really do understand, but it will be fine, just have faith" Her soft voice was trying to sooth me but I just felt guiltier, I had caused so much pain to one of the only people who had actually tried hard to be there for me.

I threw myself back on my bed, edging over so she had room to lie down with me, we always used to lie like this when one of us was sad, just staring at the ceiling above us while our hands entwined in a death grip at our sides.

"I was the same with Jared, it's confusing and horrible but it won't be this way always. He didn't mean to hurt you or scare you, he probably feels like crap for doing that, he just was desperate for you to understand"

"You and Jared liked each other, you're going out now, it's different, Embry and I aren't really even friends, I am so confused"

"Well, do you like him?" She glanced across at me, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

I gulped, did I? I guess I was starting to, I was so drawn in by him, he had this calm personality, well he normally did, tonight he kind of exploded in fury at me. But usually he was calm, sweet. I groaned, I was in way over my head with this one.

"I think I do, I've never really felt like this you know, he just makes me so freaking emotional, one minute I'm angry, then I'm all giddy and childish, then he has me crying, then I'm laughing and smiling and the pain goes away and now, now it just hurts again" My tears started building up again; I raised a hand wiping them away before they fell.

"I know it's strange, we are so young but yet it's all so intense isn't it, it feels like your being drawn into this dark uncertainty that you could drown in" Her voice was dazed, as if remembering something, but her words were so true, it's exactly how I felt, I was drowning in Embry.

"And there's no way out" I mumbled, staring at the shadows dancing on my ceiling from the curtains that blew from the breezy window.

"You remember how he used to follow you around, when we were kids, we never even talked to him or the other two, but he would sit and watch us as we played with our dolls. We used to call him creeper, I guess he liked you back then too, like I liked Jared. You always used to say you hated him, but I always thought you had a crush on him, I would catch you watching him as he played with Jacob, now it makes sense, I mean, I guess you will understand soon" Her voice trailed off, she knew something, I could tell from her nervous tone in her soft voice.

"Tell me what's going on Kim, please?" I rolled over, staring at my old friend as she fumbled her hands around.

"It's not my place to tell, but trust me, when you do find out, don't freak out on him. Just listen and try to understand it, it can be the most amazing feeling if you let it be, stop fighting him so hard JayJay" She swung herself up, sitting on the edge of my bed. JayJay, only Kim ever called me JayJay it was our special names for each other, JayJay and KiKi.

What was the most amazing feeling? Why would I freak out? What the hell was going on? The swirl of dark uncertainty swirled within me again, taunting at the lump in my throat.

"Kim, why does everyone seem to be lying to me again?" I whined a little, the pain in my heart making reappearance now, joining in the taunting.

"I think they believe by lying, it will protect us, but in reality, it hurt us all more than if they had told us from the beginning, its twisted, but that's men for you" She sighed heavily before walking to my dressing table, she played around with my iPod station, scrolling through my iPod, smiling and then pressing the button.

Us, who the hell was us? This girl was a nut job; I had no idea what she was mumbling on about.

"I love you JayJay, I hope you can forgive me for everything I did" She stopped at the door and turned to me, her smile faltering her pretty face.

My heart tore, this time for my friend who I had let myself lose. I missed her, I missed having a girl in my life, Jason was good, but I couldn't do the stuff I did with Kim with him.

"If you can forgive me for what I did, I miss you KiKi" My voice was small as more tears threatened my eyes, Kim said nothing else, she nodded slightly, then fumbled with my iPod again before leaving, shutting the door slowly behind her.

I grabbed my teddy, holding it close to me as my IPod music got louder to my ears amongst the silence of my room. Tears clawed at my throat and eyes again as the music played.

I was a bitch, a cold heartless selfish bitch, he had done so much for me, he had saved me from Nathan, he had spent every day with me, missing school just to sit in silence and watch me pretend to sleep. I had ruined it, I liked him, as much as it hurt to admit it, I wanted him in my life and I ruined it.

"What have I done?" My voice was a whisper, I clutched my teddy harder and pulled it close to my chest.

The harsh wind whistled through my window, a shiver ran through me, I was alone and cold and it was all my fault. Shutting my eyes I let the music Kim had put on drape over my negative thoughts, hoping it would offer some sort of distraction or relief from the pain.

Sad by Maroon 5, Nobody Knows by Pink, Let her go by Passenger, Stay by Rihanna. The songs kept on rolling on as I led on my bed, crying softly along with them praying for some sort of answer about all this mess to spring to me. They didn't help, they didn't offer any sort of distraction, they made it worse, they triggered more and more thoughts. More feelings that felt so foreign to me.

Clarity by Zedd, the acoustic version came on; the song was beautiful and calming.

I frowned as the words reached me, it was strange, it was like my iPod was shuffling through songs that mirrored the feelings within me, or songs that helped trigger those feelings. Maybe it wasn't on shuffle, maybe Kim had put it on these songs, she was sneaky like that. All of the songs had been speaking the words I was rifling through in my head.

The words got louder in my ears, screaming at me, provoking more tears and more pain.

I grabbed my teddy, holding it over my face as I let out a frustrated scream, I was so frustrated, all these stupid feelings, not letting me understand how I truly felt. I was still battling with the damned walls that had completely fallen now. Telling myself I couldn't ignore the pull I had to him anymore, but then that stupid voice of reason would pop up, telling me I would get hurt even more than I already was. But Kim had told me it was amazing, Kim had told me to stop fighting it, she would tell me that if it was dangerous.

The song ended, a new soft tune taking over the silence, I sighed this was stupid, Jason Mraz I won't give up came on. Even my iPod was in on it, trying to confuse me even more; Kim could not have got all these into a playlist that fast.

I let out another annoyed yell as I flew from my bed, slamming my hand down on the off button to my iPod player shutting it off, the silence drew attention to heavy breathing coming from behind me.

"Note to self, buy Jade a new radio for Christmas, and maybe a stress ball" Paul.

I span around at his voice, he was stood in my doorway, and he looked ruffled, like he had literally just phased back. His eyes were sad as he glanced over me, stopping at my arms, I looked down at myself. Hand print bruises had begun forming, from Embry's harsh hold from earlier. He snapped his gaze away, looking slightly pissed off now. I didn't know if I had annoyed him or the bruises Embry had given me. It was probably me; he probably hated me for hurting his friend.

"He shouldn't have done that" Paul's voice rumbled, slight anger seeping through as he shook his head in disbelief. So he was angry at Embry? It wasn't Embry's fault, I had provoked him, he was just hurt, he was trying to make me understand him.

"It doesn't hurt" That was a lie, it was throbbing slightly.

"That doesn't matter; he shouldn't have held you like that Jade. Idiot, he could have really hurt you" His voice shook, his eyes blazed slightly, angry Paul was back.

"What difference does it make to you if it hurt me or not Paul? Just give me the heart to heart they sent you in to give and you can leave"

"Jade, as much as you think I hate you I don't, your my girlfriends little sister, your part of my family now, your basically a sister to me and as much as we fight I don't want to see you hurt, physically or emotionally. But I'm not here for a heart to heart, I don't do feelings and shit, I saw Embry, I thought you might want to know how he is"

His eyes finally locked mine, I processed his words, I guess that was Paul's way of saying he cared about me, in a brotherly sense. I could respect that, if I was being honest, I couldn't imagine my life without Paul around, he was part of the family now. I enjoyed fighting with him too much for my own good. Embry, as his words soaked through me my heart thudded to a quick stop before rapidly beginning to pump again, faster than it should be.

"He's at Sam's, he's pretty upset, he didn't mean to lose it like that, he didn't mean to yell at you or hurt you or say the stuff about your mom or whatever, he just, he was desperate" He paused, watching me for a reaction I couldn't give, I was frozen just absorbing the information, hanging on each word.

"Sam's ordered him to leave you alone for a bit, give you some space. If that's what you want?" Another pause, his eyes searching me for another reaction, which again I did not give.

Internally I was screaming, I didn't want him to be forced to leave me alone, I didn't want him to give up, but then again, it was my turn to fix it, not Embry's. But I kept my face plain, not giving away the pain I was suffering, I couldn't fall apart, I needed to know everything.

"Anyway, he's sorry, he really is. Sam's a bit worried, he's keeping him there for a few days, none of us have ever fought like that with our im- uhh I mean our friends or family, we normally umm, keep our tempers down around them, to umm, keep them safe, uhh yeah we never shout at our um you know loved ones, I umm, umm"

He fumbled, I snapped my body back into focus, he was about the say something, he nearly slipped up, he knew something. He was nervous, his body fluttered from foot to foot as he fumbled over his words, his face into a hard frown as he tried wriggling his way around his mistake.

"What?" My voice shook, Paul was hiding it too. They all knew.

"I gotta go, I have patrol" He stumbled back toward the door, I followed his steps, this was getting ridiculous.

"Paul don't leave, I want to talk to you" My whispered words caused his face to crumble in what seemed to be stress, like he was torn, he wanted to tell me something, I could see it in his eyes, but he bit his lip keeping it in.

"I can't, sorry Jade, I hope your ok" He smiled a fake smile before sprinting from my room, slamming the front door shut as he went.

The cold breeze ripped through my window, wrapping my body in a chilly blanket, I wrapped my throbbing arms around myself, trying to shelter from the ice blast. But I couldn't move, I just stood there. It was all a big ball of lies and confusion, and pain. But I couldn't run from it anymore, I wouldn't, I needed to sort it out, I needed to speak to Embry. I needed the truth, the whole truth, even if it hurts.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ahh thank you for all the support as usual, sorry if her mood swings are getting repetitive, I promise that she will stop being so up and down from now on :) **

**Keep reviewing and reading :D Enjoy! **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"I have been trying to ring you all week, your phone would ring then cut out, I thought you hated me after the other day, why do you look so sad?" Jason's frantic voice rambled at me as I climbed into his jeep, Jonah wasn't here, which was unusual as the two guys were never anywhere without the other.

"I haven't had my phone, I lost it last weekend, well I think I lost it anyway. And I don't hate you, I just had some things to sort out" My voice turned to a small whisper with the last few words, my heart dropped and a flurry of nausea swept through me.

I hadn't sorted it out, I had got halfway down the main road to realise I had no idea where Sam's house was, so I gave up searching. I then came to the realization that I give up to easily and tried finding one of the boys to take me, and for the first time in months, none of them were around. Which was just typical, the one time I actually wanted one of them, they had vanished, so once again, I gave up.

"Let me guess, the thing you had to sort out goes by the name Embry Call?"

I glanced across at my friend, his eyes were firmly set on the road ahead of us but his mouth was trying to fight a smirk, he lost the fight, he was smirking like an ass.

"Hmm, I suppose it did" I mumbled, I was tired of trying to hide everything in my life from people, so if Jason wanted to talk about Embry, then I guess I would talk to.

"Let me guess yet again, you did the typical Jade thing of arguing with him, which you now regret, you got emotional and realised you are head over heels for the kid and then made up with him and are now going on a hot sexy date?" Jason laughed slightly as he said the last bit, he knew I wouldn't have made up with Embry but I guess he was hoping for a miracle.

"Yes to everything but the makeup, I tried but"

"Not hard enough" He finished my sentence for me, the guy knew me too well. I just nodded. I was just a prick; if I had walked around a bit I am sure one of the guys would find me, either that or a vampire. I shuddered, Embry said he wouldn't come running to save me anymore, so if a vampire did get me, then he literally would get me, no one would come.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" I shook the thoughts of Embry from my head, Jason had turned up this morning to take me out for the day, get me away from the house. I had to go back to school tomorrow so today was his version of Sunday Funday.

"Beach, it's sunny for once, Jonah and Maya are there already" He smiled and sped up, turning down the small road to the beach.

I guess I didn't have a say in the matter.

...

* * *

"We should hit up Port Angeles next week, a new little dress shop opened, the clothes are super cute" Maya smiled at me as we sat nibbling on left over burgers from the BBQ Jonah had done.

"Yeah sure, I'll need to puppy dog eye my dad for money but sounds good" I smiled back, I needed to at least try being normal. Normal friends went shopping, therefore I could go shopping.

I had been at the beach for a few hours, just the four of us, the two guys had ran off kicking a football about, I tried to be happy and have fun, but the whole time I was here my eyes were locked on the surrounding trees and cliffs. Scanning for a sign of one of the wolves, a specific wolf, Embry. But he wasn't there, I couldn't see or feel it, he was staying away. I was tense the whole time, fighting the urge to run and find him, but I was scared, I didn't want to cause any more hurt to him, nor myself. So I stayed put, sat in a tense, nervous heap. Jason noticed, he had kept shooting me weird looks but I stayed sat, with a fake smile planted on my face, I wanted to be normal for once, not moody and selfish or bitchy, or pining over the confusion of feelings I had, just be a teenage girl enjoying time with her friends.

"Get the hell out of here asshole" Jason's voice boomed from behind me and I snapped my head around from my place on the blanket, my stomach lurched as I saw who was walking toward us.

Nathan. So, I guess my normal day just officially disappeared.

An icy fear ran through my veins. He couldn't be here, Jacob said Charlie told them his bail conditions meant he had to stay away from me, and he wasn't supposed to be in La Push.

"Actually, I think I'll stay" He sneered slightly, smirking at Jason as his eyes darted to me, travelling my body sickly as a scared shudder ran through me.

Jonah was next to Jason in a second, both boys tensing, their bodies' in a protective stance as they glared at Nathan. Maya wrapped her hand in mine, offering support, it didn't help, another shiver leapt through me, I just needed to go home.

"You need to back the hell up right now" Jason stood in front of me now as Nathan got closer, his eyes firmly on me.

"How about you back off, I'm here for one reason, and that aint you" He looked at Jason now, his face full of anger. I shook again, I wanted Embry, or Jacob, or even Sam. Just someone, right now I would even settle for Paul.

"And it isn't her either, so get out of here" Jason started toward Nathan, his body tensed as if squaring up to him.

"You know something; you have always annoyed the crap out of me. What is it Jason? Got a crush on her? You never liked me near her did you; feel threatened by me is that it?" He smirked as he edged closer, the only thing between us was Jason and Jonah, Nathan was bigger than Jason, he could get through him if he tried and as for Jonah, the boy wasn't a fighter.

"No, just disgusted by you" Jason snapped back, his fists were curled, turning white from the force of his grip.

Maya pulled my arm toward her, trying to comfort me more.

"Sure, jealousy is ugly my friend, I could give her to you after I'm done, then we can both get what we want. You want her right? I have a way you could have her, she was begging for it" Nathan smirked sickly again and nausea flew through me, my whole body quivered as I fought against the bile in my throat.

"Get the fuck away from here, you vile piece of shit, I swear to god I will kill you if you go any closer to her" It was Jonah who growled it out this time, I double took him as he squared up to Nathan, Jonah was not a fighter, it seemed strange seeing him get like this.

"Whatever, just move little boy, I need to speak to that dirty liar" He pointed at me as he tried darting around Jason, but he copied his movement, blocking his way to me.

"She didn't lie about shit, I always knew you were a creep, but that was an all time freaking low. You shouldn't even be near her, breaking your bail rules aren't you buddy?"

Maybe I could call Charlie? Then I realised I didn't have a phone, it hadn't been returned to me since that night. I think I had lost it, or maybe Nathan had it.

"Like I give a shit, what you going to do Jase?" Nathan chuckled cockily and I buried my head into Maya's shoulder, here comes the fighting.

"I aint going to do nothing, but her brothers might have something to say to you" Jason's voice was smug, filled with cocky amusement, I frowned, he said brothers, as in more than one.

"She only has one brother, and I'm sure I could take him any day of the week, now move it asshole, I need to speak to that little slut" Nathan's sneering voice made me shudder with fear again and Maya rubbed my back slightly.

"Actually she has eight, plus a couple of angry sisters who could rip your ass to pieces within seconds and don't forget the very pissed off boyfriend"

My head snapped up, I knew that voice, Jacob? Boyfriend, I didn't have a boyfriend?

I glanced around Jason, relief spread through me like a wildfire as I took in the sight behind Nathan.

The whole pack was stood there, Leah as well, glaring at Nathan's back. There were two new boys with them, I recognised them from school, Collin and Brady, they were young, but even they were glaring at Nathan, their little faces to young for their big bodies.

"Sure she does" Nathan was smirking, he turned to look at the sight behind him and he stumbled backwards toward Jason.

"Sorry, what was it you just called my sister?" Paul smirked, stepping forward toward Nathan who was half the size of him.

"I think it was slut wasn't it?" Quil stepped forward now, anger running through his usually perfectly calm eyes.

"I uhh, I didn't realise she had" Nathan stopped as he stumbled back more.

"Oh I bet you didn't" Seth smirked as Jacob walked forward, snarling at Nathan.

"You see, we don't take too kindly to people calling our little sister that" Jared smirked now, rubbing his hands together as he took in the now quivering Nathan.

"And we definitely don't take too kindly to someone as vile as you, doing what you did to her" Sam's gruff voice boomed out now, making Nathan shudder more, he had a scary voice, I would give him that.

I glanced at Embry, he was staring directly at me, his body was shaking slightly with anger but his eyes were soft as he focused purely on me.

"So now you go quiet, what's wrong? Nothing to say now you have big scawy boys in front of you, poor baby" Leah cooed sarcastically from next to her brother, anger plainly present in her voice and eyes.

Nathan stumbled backwards further into Jason as if looking for support, he didn't get any, Jason pushed him into the crowd of guys in front of him, Jacob grabbed out and clutched Nathan by the throat, swinging him round.

"So tough guy, what was it that you had to say to my baby sister?" He snarled, a growl escaping his throat as I knew he was battling with his wolf to stay human.

Nathan stayed silent, his eyes wide with fear as his face turned pasty white.

"Oh gone shy has he, you had so much to say a couple minutes ago" Jared smacked Nathans head as he spoke with sarcasm, Nathan winced at the force and his legs buckled slightly.

"You feeling scared enough yet? You finally realising how you made her feel? Asshole" Paul grabbed Nathan's hair, pulling his head backwards as he snarled into his ear threateningly.

Jason backed toward me, Jonah had a amused smile on his face.

"You see how much you're loved yet?" Maya whispered to me as I watched the boys scare the shit out of Nathan, the whole time Embry kept his stare on me. I had no idea how Maya knew I felt uncared about but she rubbed my arm supportively.

I thought about it as I watched them, they had called me their sister, they were fighting for me, they had fought for me. The night it happened they had all come running to my rescue, they had all tried to be there for me after it happened, I shut them out as usual but they tried. And they were here now, each of them shaking with anger, each of them growling with protectiveness as they threw Nathan around. I guess I was part of their family, whether I wanted to be or not, they were protecting me, they were there for me. It felt nice, I had eight brothers, who were willing to fight for me, plus Leah who could kick Nathan's ass in seconds. And I had Embry. I looked at him; his stare was still on me, his eyes searching me as if trying to figure out my thoughts. Jacob had called him my boyfriend, well I think he meant Embry, I wouldn't class him as a "brother" figure.

My whole body relaxed as I looked at him, he calmed the fear that was running through me, and Nathan would never hurt me. Not while Embry was around, or the other guys for that matter.

"How about we get Paul here to take you back to Forks, he seemed to get you around good enough last time, maybe Jacob can go too. You know, normally I would tell them to be careful, but with you, I think I'll tell them to be as reckless as they like. Have fun boys" Sam's controlled roaring voice brought me from my stare with Embry.

I glanced across, Nathan had at some point been thrown to the ground, he looked slightly bruised as Jacob flew down and pulled him up by his hair, without another word he turned, dragging Nathan behind him. Paul turned to me, shooting me a wink before running off after my brother toward the tree line.

The guys and Leah all smiled smugly as Paul's growls erupted from the three guys now entering the nearby trees. Paul and Jacob, the angriest wolf plus the protective big brother, Nathan was screwed. I couldn't help but grin as the guys all stood around me, my heart was fluttering, I felt protected and cared for, it was nice.

"You ok Jade?" Sam spoke out, his angry voice smoother as he stared down at me, I nodded, the slight grin still on my face.

"She's fine, you are a tough cookie right babe?" Jason leant down ruffling my hair as he chuckled, a few grunts of agreement erupted from the pack, but I could just make out a jealous growl from Embry, I could distinct his from the rest in an instance.

Jason continued to bend down to me, so he was level with my ear.

"How about you finish sorting out that little issue now?"

I glanced up, he was smiling but his eyes were shooting across to the guys, to Embry.

My eyes locked with his, my whole body relaxing, the tense fear I had felt was completely gone, my heart began racing, my skin prickled with comforting warmth as he watched me, his face not giving anything away. I knew he wasn't angry, he looked slightly sad in his eyes but other than that he was unreadable. My whole body felt like it was being tugged, I wanted to be nearer to him. Everyone was right, they always had been but I finally felt calm enough to act, I didn't feel as scared by the feelings I had for him, the confusion was becoming clearer, I knew I was falling for him, I still needed to know the secret but in this moment as he stared down at me all I could feel was contentment. I was in over my head, being drowned by his beautiful eyes, but for once I wasn't trying to fight it.

The awkward silence that had taken over the guys around us broke as Seth piped up.

"Well, I would say that was our cue to go" He grinned, causing an eruption of smirks from the others.

Everyone smiled at me again before turning, walking back toward the tree line, Maya stood up and walked away slightly with Jason and Jonah, leaving me sat on the blanket, staring at Embry who was now slowly walking to me.

He held his hand out for me to take, as I did he pulled me to my feet with little effort, it was as if to him I was as light as a feather. I steadied myself but he never let my hand go. His face was still in a firm unreadable expression, but his eyes were dancing with different emotions.

He parted his lips, tugging me to walk with him as he whispered, his voice slightly scared as he softly led me away from my friends.

"I think it's time we talked"


	32. Chapter 32

We walked in silence, through the trees that Jacob had dragged Nathan through just minutes before. Embry's hand was still firmly wrapped around mine, spreading that warmth through me that I had come to crave, I felt safe.

"I thought you said you weren't going to come to my rescue anymore?" I couldn't stand the silence much longer, I had to say something, and I had spent all afternoon scanning for them and I hadn't seen them, they weren't there.

I glanced up at Embry, he faltered for a second, his face finally falling from its firm hold, he looked sad, and his eyes were full of regret.

"I shouldn't have said that, Jade you know I would never let anything happen to you, even if you told me to stay away I couldn't let anything hurt you, no matter how angry I get with you" His voice was soft, his hand gripped mine harder, his words dripped with truth.

"I started it, I should have listened and gone inside, you were all just trying to help as per usual, I over reacted"

"No, I was just being over the top, you can go where you like when you like, with whoever you ... like" He gulped before saying like, his eyes flashed with what seemed like jealousy, he thought I liked Jason.

"Jason isn't a bad guy Em, he made a mistake that night but he's my best friend, he has helped me through a lot, he's just a friend" I was tired of the jealousy, I needed him to be ok with Jason, I couldn't stand the fighting anymore.

He just nodded, staring ahead of us as we continued walking through the chilly trees.

"How did you know to come to the beach? I had been looking in the trees for you all day, I couldn't see anyone" I blushed, great now he knew I had been pathetically desperate to see him. How embarrassing.

"You were looking for me ey?" He smirked, his eyes dancing again as he smiled.

I smiled back a little but his face dropped, becoming serious again.

"Uhh we weren't there; it was close actually, too close. Paul had your phone from last weekend, he had got it from Nathans and put it in his shorts pocket. But he forgot it was there, he hasn't worn that pair this week, and Rachel was about to put them in the wash when she felt the phone so she took it out, it was dying, the battery. But it was flashing that you had messages, the messages were from Nathan, so umm sorry but Jacob put it on charge and read them, he had been texting you all week, threatening you and calling you not so nice names. Then the last one was sent this morning, he said Suzie told him you would be at the beach, and that you should watch your back. So we came up to keep an eye on you but when we got there he was already there" His anger was back, his eyes no longer danced, they flamed with rage, but he didn't shake, he was in control.

That was so Nathan, to text me like that, like he hadn't caused enough damage. Asshole, what a prick. I was glad Paul had my phone; I would have been a wreck if I had gotten those messages. As for Suzie, what a bitch, she was such an idiot, why tell him, after what he did she still went and told him. Eurgh.

"Ok so maybe your right about some of the people I hang out with, Suzie is such an ass" I groaned, she was so stupid sometimes.

"Hmmm, Kim got so mad at that, I have never seen her angry, she looked ready to kill" Embry's voice was nothing more than a whisper, he was still angry but he was trying to forget it, trying to calm himself down.

"You said you needed to talk to me"

Embry stopped at the sudden change of topic, I didn't want to talk about Nathan, I was sick of avoiding the real issue here.

"Yeah I guess I did" His voice was dazed, he silenced again as he pulled me through the trees into a yard, my yard. We had gotten back to mine, I hadn't even recognised the way we were walking, I was so clueless with directions, I really needed to pay more attention.

We walked toward a large fallen tree trunk, sitting on it and staring out into the trees.

"I wanted to give you something, I was about to come find you when we saw the texts, I mean I wont annoy you or follow you anymore, it's just somet" He sounded sad, his hands shook as he grabbed a set of keys from his pocket.

"Stay here, it's in my truck" He stood up and sprinted toward his car, I glanced back to the trees, not wanting to see whatever it was he was getting. I suddenly felt nervous again, frightened.

My heart was thumping. Breaking through my chest as I listened to his feet pounding back to me.

"I umm, well, just open it I suppose" He whispered as he sat down, his own hands shaking from nerves as he handed me a wrapped parcel, it was heavy.

I tore the paper off, my heart dropped as I took in the book that fell into my lap.

_The house on Pooh corner by A.A Mine_

Tears sprang to my eyes, it was an old copy, worn as if it had been read hundreds of times. I flicked the cover, the front page, there was writing, familiar writing that made my dropped heart crumble within me, mom.

_Property of Sarah, and her beautiful daughter Jade._

_The Christopher and Pooh bear of La Push, _

"_Promise you won't forget me, ever. Not even when I'm a hundred". _

This wasn't any old copy, it was my copy, my mom's copy, I had thrown it out? He couldn't have it; I had gotten rid of it.

_**Some people care too much, I think it's called**__** love**_

But the bottom quote wasn't her writing, I didn't recognise the scrawly writing but my heart was telling me it was Embry, the quote I recognised instantly, I loved Winnie the Pooh, I had seen every movie, read every book, watched everything to do with it. It was a quote from Winnie the Pooh. He had taken the time to find it, or maybe he just knew them, he always used to sit around the house when we were younger, Jacob would be playing but Embry would be watching what I was doing, which was either reading or watching Pooh.

I stared at the writing Embry had added in, re-reading it to myself over and over before it finally hit me, he had kept this book, I threw it in the trash, but he had got it. He cared. He cared too much. Love? My heart sprung into action again, pumping so hard I felt sick.

"Embry" I whispered, my hands shaking as I smoothed my fingers over my mom's writing, tears prickling my eyes.

"Yeah" Embry's own whisper shook slightly, I looked up at him, his eyes weren't on the book, they were on my arms, and he seemed upset as he stared at my bare upper arms.

"Did I do that?" He paled, his soft finger ran over the mark, he looked like he was going to throw up but I ignored it, it didn't hurt anymore anyway. How could he focus on my bruise when he had just given me the book I threw out 3 years ago?

"How did you get this?" I held it up, he didn't smile, his face stayed sad and confused.

"I was here the day you threw it out, I saw you doing it so I took it, kept it safe until you wanted it" He was speaking so quietly, as if he had no energy to speak. I felt bad; I had hurt him so much.

"Why? Why did you keep it? You were a kid back then, why would you keep it for me?" He was 13 when I threw it out, what 13 year old did something that caring? My heart was hammering, my whole body back in the state of confusion.

"Because you were grieving, I knew you didn't mean to throw it out. I cared enough about you back then to keep it for you, now I just understand why I was so madly in love with you" He stopped, his eyes flashing with something.

He loved me? My heart skidded around within me, making me feel light as he said the word love. No one except my family had ever told me they loved me, it felt like heaven coming from Embry.

"Thanks" Was all I could say, I felt like an ass. He had just given me a part of my mom back and all I could do was say thanks.

"I know you care about me too Jade, that's why I have never given up, I can feel the way your pulled to me, I can feel you trying to resist it. Your hearts beating fast again, right now, it always does, like mine does. You feel it, you just won't admit it" He was whispering, his eyes sparkling against the cool evening sky.

"What do I feel?"

He said he understood why he felt like that? And he knows how I feel, it was the thing he was hiding, whether it was good or bad I had no idea, just a confused pit of nerves fluttered my stomach.

"I'm scared" His sparkles faded from his eyes, his body dropped as if deflated and my heart rang out in my chest, wanting to comfort him but I stayed in my place.

"Of what?"

"You, me, us, this thing" He waved his hands back and forth signalled toward me then back to him, he looked upset again, desperation clawing at his eyes as emotion dripped each word. My heart hurt, more than it had ever hurt before, he was so vulnerable.

"What thing Embry? What is this?"

I reached out, taking one of his hands in mine, calming him down, he looked ready to cry.

"I tried to fight it at first like you are now, I was annoyed at myself for feeling this way about someone who was so hard to get close to. At first I told myself I didn't want it, but I did, I always wanted it, I was so obsessed with you when we were younger. I would sit and quiz Jacob about you, in the end he got so annoyed he threw a rock at my head, cut me right here, look I have a scar" He stopped, pointing to a pale scar on his hairline, I smiled, Jacob used to have a thing about throwing rocks at peoples head.

"There is so much more to you than you let people see, you're not the bitch you make out to be Jade I can see through the act now, you're just frightened. I am too, I'm so scared that it will hurt you again, I don't want to hurt you, and I have never meant to hurt or confuse you. I'm just terrified I will lose you if you knew the truth" He looked heartbroken, as if his heart was hurting him as much as mine was hurting me.

He fought it too? Fought what? I didn't understand why was he so scared and hurt over it, was it that bad? I needed to know but something within me was telling me not to ask, to listen to him, to figure out my feelings before pushing it anymore.

"How do you know that I will run from you? You can't know how I will feel Embry, I wouldn't" I didn't think I would, it couldn't be worse than the wolf thing. It just couldn't.

"Sure you say that, but the look in your eyes tells me a whole other story, you're scared too, you're scared of me still, scared of the secret I'm keeping. But I can't tell you, I don't want to tell you if it's going to push you away again" He was close to me, so I could feel the heat radiating from his skin and it sent shivers through me.

"I'm not a book, you can't read me, you can't know how I will react, I can try to understand it" It was the only comeback I could think of, nothing else sprung to mind as he got closer. A small smiled appeared on his lips, sending a new shiver through me.

"Really? So if I do this you won't open to another page?" He reached across and smiled as he lifted my arm up gently, crossing it over my body as if trying to turn me.

Fire ran from his skin into mine, shooting up my arm and through me so that I relaxed into his melting touch. I laughed as he kept pulling on me, trying to turn me around.

"Stop I'm being serious" I laughed more, there was the strangest feeling running through me, it felt nice, like it belonged there. Like I was internally begging for him to never let me go.

"I guess you aren't a book, well that tells me doesn't it" he dropped my arm and the feeling vanished within seconds, but my body yearned for it more, pushing me closer to him.

I kept myself back, trying to ignore the tugging, telling me to touch him again. I fought it, I couldn't do this, not now, I needed to understand, I needed to know this secret he was so scared about.

"How do you feel about me Jade?" His eyes sparkled again, but his serious face still held a smile, he looked hopeful, waiting for my answer. His finger came down, running over my lips, a blush sprung up my neck, clawing at my cheeks. My lips burned, a pleasant burn, I needed more.

"Well you can read me so well, can you not figure it out?" I smiled, unsure of what else to say in a situation like this, he might get angry at my lack of an answer, I braced myself, waiting for the angry shakes to erupt.

Instead he let out a sigh mixed with a chuckle, shaking his head as his eyes sparkled more.

"You know I think I may have to get back to you on that one, the book's a bit hard to read sometimes" He smiled wider as he looked at me, his body still close to mine. His hand moved from my lips to my hair, pushing it back behind my ear, stirring new flames to erupt across my skin.

"Maybe you should give the book up and try a different one" I tried my luck, my smile failed slightly and he shook his head.

"No, this one's definitely worth it, I think I can wait, maybe one day I'll read it right" He smiled again, his heat hitting my cold skin sending another shiver through me. I couldn't help but smile, it felt like my face would break.

"Maybe, but what if it means trying until your old and wrinkly?" I'm not sure why I said it, but the comment sprung to my mind, as if I had heard it before.

"Then I'll be old and wrinkly trying to read a fascinatingly beautiful book, I'll never give up Jade, I feel like a broken record saying it but I'll say it until it sinks in your impossibly stubborn brain" He smiled again, leaning down toward my face.

My heart stopped as his deep searching eyes closed in on mine, his breath tickled my cold lips as he leant in, I stayed still, unsure what to do. His soft skin was radiating against mine as his woodsy scent filled my senses, his tickling warm breath played against my cheek as his scorching hot lips came gently onto my skin, sending a wave of warm tingles through my whole body. Everything felt right, the confused pain within me blew away as his short kiss made everything around me stop, it was as if this moment was lasting forever. My eyes closed shut, savouring each moment his soft embrace warmed my body.

Too soon it was over, he pulled away leaving my body screaming in disorientated thoughts and feelings, an urgent neediness was building within me as I tried to remember that he was keeping a secret from me again. But it didn't matter, in my heart I knew it wasn't bad.

"Damn it Jade, you drive me crazy" He chuckled, lifting my hand to his chest I could feel his heart hammering, the heat from his skin rushing through me as the constant thumps pelted at my small hand.

Before I could reply he was backing away, he winked at me before turning and running to the woods, leaving me to a lonely silence that was filled only with the thumping of my heart in my ears.

"Wait you never told me—oh forget it" I cried out into the dark trees he had just ran through, he had left again, but this time my heart still felt warm and giddy.

I should be annoyed, but something in my heart was telling me to be patient, that I could wait a little longer. He was doing the right thing here.

I turned, stumbling back toward my house as my emotions toyed with me again. As I walked into my house a wave of heat hit me, I glanced up, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Rachel, Kim and my dad were sat around the open planned kitchen and living room, they were all staring at me, amused looks on their faces. Rachel and Kim were huddled by the kitchen window that overlooked our yard, they had been spying. I couldn't even find annoyance at them, I felt too, strange.

Jacob was smirking like an asshole from his place on the sofa, I rolled my eyes at him, clutching the book close to me as I made my way past them all.

As I reached Paul he smirked down at me, I groaned, he sure was loving this.

"You know your blushing right? Little Jadey got a crush, oh booboo" He grinned as he reached out, squidging my cheeks as he made baby noises at me. I poked my tongue out and smacked him across the head with the old book in my hands.

"Idiot" I tried sounding a little bit annoyed that he had eavesdropped but the smile on my face was showing no signs of fading so I just looked like a giddy school girl.

"Stop embarrassing the poor girl" Jared spoke up now, I looked across at him expecting to see one person who wasn't grinning at me, but nope, even he was holding a wide grin that made his eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Guys seriously stop annoying her, its cute, my little Jade is all gwown up, aww my little baby it's just so emotional to watch, she's grown so fast" Jacob started off in a normal voice, but by the end was fake crying and blubbering. I groaned as Rachel started shh'ing at them.

"Night guys" I mumbled, I couldn't stand here smiling like I was for much longer, I quickly hurried from the room and ran to mine, throwing myself on my bed.

Today had been one hell of a weird day, but I couldn't find the negativity that had over taken my body from the moment I woke up this morning, there was a strange feeling running through me, I hadn't felt it for years.

I flicked open the book Embry had brought to me, scanning the front page, he had underlined one word.

_Love. _

I smiled, the feeling I had running through me, it was love. I hadn't felt it since my over depressive state had started, since I was left feeling alone and self pitying. But Embry Call had managed to break through me, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, he had broken me. And I was happy about it, I guess I was happy, I couldn't find even one bad thought as I lay reading through the book that had filled me with so much pain to look at three years ago.

As I read through the book, thoughts of my mom filled me, not bad thoughts, good thoughts. Drifting into a sleep I could see it clearly, the crash, I had clouded it with self hatred for so long but finally I could see it clearly, the way my mom looked at me as the car ploughed into us. She hadn't been angry, she had been worried, and she had looked to make sure I was safe.

For the first time in a while, I fell into sleep with a slight smile playing my lips. And it was all because of Embry Call.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY! I wrote the last chapter with the "We need to talk" thing intending to do the imprint chapter, then I started writing and I COMPLETELY changed my mind with how I wanted him to tell her and it didn't fit with the last chapter so I chucked this one in to kind of tie us over to the actually chapter which is currently being finished in the way I wanted it to be :D Don't hate me too much, I am super duper sorry for yet another wait. But I like this chap, I think it's cute to wait just a little longer maybe do she can fall for him a little bit more? **

**Anyway don't hate me, I love you all! Hehe :D I promise promise promise to update asap with the next one which I hope will be perfect :D xxx**

**Review!**

**I do not own Twilight **


	33. Chapter 33

The front door burst open and the loud sound of rough laughter hit me. I snuggled into my duvet more from my place on the sofa. Tears were streaming down mine and Kim's faces as we blubbered into our duvets.

"Dude should have seen his face, I was like bam bam bam" Seth's happy little voice was the loudest I could make out.

"Yeah sure little pup, sure" Paul was laughing now.

I looked across at the annoying sound, Jake, Quil, Jared, Paul, Embry and Seth filed into our small living room, laughing loudly and annoyingly as they joked amongst themselves. My eyes stopped on Embry, he hadn't clocked me yet but I had clocked him, his beautiful semi naked body glowing against the dim light of my house. Damn the boy was fine. I hadn't stopped thinking about him, the feelings he stirred, I had craved his touch Kim had been annoying me all day, trying to advise me on how to be with him, and I suppose I needed the help, I wasn't used to the whole liking a boy thing. He had been out, on patrol all night and most of the morning, it had been a whole day I had last seen him and that was far too long. I felt like a desperate pathetic girlfriend, except worse, I wasn't even his girlfriend.

I looked down at the mess around us two girls, we had eaten a big sharing bag of popcorn, a bag of skittles, a box of fruit loops, four cans of cream soda, three pop tarts and were currently making my way through a bag of chocolate covered pretzels. We were taking this girl time to a whole new level for hormonal, I had drowned out the aching in my chest by comfort eating, which had made me feel sluggish and morbidly obese.

Kim slapped my arm lightly and I snapped my attention back to the film, it was Up, the cartoon film, tears were swimming down my cheeks, the wife had died, it was too emotional. The old man looked so damn sad.

The guys who apparently still hadn't noticed us were laughing like hyenas in the kitchen, throwing playful punches around and yelping so loudly I couldn't reach full impact of sadness from the film.

I looked over at them again, sighing loudly in the hope they would realise they were disturbing mine and Kim's bonding afternoon. I had invited her over, I felt like it was time to put the past to rest, she had been there for me the other day so the least I could do was stop being such a stubborn cow with her.

The guys didn't notice, instead they fell into another round of laughter about whatever it was they were laughing about. For people who were supposed to have super senses, they were rubbish at noticing anything around them.

"Shh" Kim whispered next to me, more tears falling.

Paul was the closest to me; his back was turned so I grabbed the TV remote and launched it at his head. It hit with a loud crack and Paul bent over grabbing his head.

"What the hell was that for!" Paul yelled angrily as he turned around to glare at me.

"Oh like it hurt, you're like made of steel" I blubbered back, my voice cracking from the painful tears flying through me and I shoved another pretzel in my mouth. Comfort eating through the cries.

Everyone had gone silent, they all turned to look, and they seemed slightly shocked as they took in the sight in front of them. Kim and I cuddled up on the sofa with hundreds of empty wrappers scattered over the floor, I followed Jacob's stare to the pile in front of me. It was pretty big, I suddenly felt fat, I had eaten way too much, I was fat and ugly, and that's why they were staring. I grabbed another handful of pretzels and shoved them in, well there's no point stopping if I'm already the size of a house.

"Not the point Jade" Paul snapped at me, launching the control at the pillow beside me, I was a little shocked he hadn't aimed it at me, but I suppose if he hurt me Jake would go mad, and Rachel if she was still in her loving mood, and possibly Embry. My stomach flipped at the thought, protective Embry.

"Why are you crying?" Jared rushed forward, kneeling down in front of Kim as she blew into her side of the duvet we shared.

"B-b-ecause she d-died" Kim blubbed more and Embry had walked over, hovering awkwardly above me as I continued to shove pretzels in my mouth, my eyes not leaving his hovering body.

"Who did baby?" Jared sounded genuinely worried now, leaning in closer to his crying girlfriend.

"Ellie, she d-died, Carl is all a-ll-one" Kim blew again as Jared pulled her down to hug him.

I wiped the wetness from my cheeks, Kim crying always made me worse, she was so emotional, her cries always seemed hysterical.

"Baby we don't know an Ellie" Jared cooed again, Kim nodded frantically at him and took a handful of pretzels from the bag in my lap.

"I think they mean the TV, been blubbering like babies all afternoon" My dad spoke up from his place at the stove, I hadn't even noticed him come in.

The boys all turned, looking at the TV behind us, Paul started chuckling to himself.

"It's a cartoon, how emotional can it be?" He laughed more, his evil glint in his eyes.

"It's so sad, my heart hurts" Kim added, shooting a slight glare at Paul as he laughed at us crying.

"Sure it is" He rolled his eyes and started munching on a muffin from the kitchen.

"Fine I will rewind it and you guys can watch it with us" I snapped now, Up was a killer of a movie and even these big testosterone filled guys would cry.

"Yeah, I bet it's not even sad you're just a big baby" Paul sat down on the armchair opposite us as Kim rewinded the DVD to the start. We hadn't got that far in to it, we had cried too much so we kept pausing it as we went.

Everyone sat down; waiting for Kim to press play but Embry hovered awkwardly around me, unsure of where to sit so he leaned uncomfortably on the arm of the chair. I smiled at his cuteness, he hadn't said a word yet, just watched me as I stuffed my face. I craved for the touch, the feeling he had given me last night when he was so close, I scooted along the sofa, pushing myself closer to Kim and Jared giving Embry enough room to sit next to me. His eyes sparkled slightly as his lips turned into a bright smile, lowering his self into the small space I had made as Kim started the film; the room went silent as I continued to munch on the pretzels in my lap. Embry's warmth relaxing me and sending butterflies swarming through my full stomach. It felt nice, him being so close.

We weren't even half way through the movie when a sniffling noise broke through the sad silence, I looked up, Paul was sniffling and rubbing his eyes which looked suspiciously watery.

"Oh Pauly are you ok?" I cooed at him, he flipped me off and shook his head.

"I have allergies" His voice was small and a little broken, the guys around us all laughed slightly, but they all looked just as sad.

"I told you it was sad" Kim muffled, her tired face was buried into Jared's neck. I smiled, I had made Paul cry. Well, Up made him cry, but I played a part.

I tried focusing on the movie again, but the comfortable warmth of Embry was soothing me, making my full body relax too much so that my tired sore eyes drooped, my head rolled into his chest and the sounds around me became muffled, I was falling asleep, despite my best efforts to stay awake.

Comforting arms wrapped around my waist, I could feel myself being pulled up slightly, and then lowered again onto a body, a warm body, my stomach flipped, dancing around within me at the touch that was so beautiful to me. A soft warm touch to the top of my head sent fiery warmth through my dazed body, acting as a lullaby, sending me into the best sleep I had had in a long time.

...

* * *

The comfortable body beneath me stirred slightly, rocking me from my sleep, I groaned, I was too comfortable to wake up, too warm. The grip around my waist was as tight as it had been before I drifted into my sleep, as if it was scared to let me go.

I opened my eyes slightly, my head was rested on a chest, a big warm muscled chest, the scent escaping from the soft skin beneath me was driving me wild as I breathed in. my heart leapt around within me, my whole body peacefully curved against the person.

"You're awake?" A low husky voice rumbled through the chest as a huge hand brushed hair from my face, the touch was so soft and loving, it would never hurt me. The voice had a sexy husk to it, the whisper tickled my head, it was Embry's voice, but I knew it was Embry; no one else would ever make me feel this way.

"Mmm" I mumbled back as I moved slightly, looking around the dark room, the curtains were drawn; the TV had been turned off. It was late; I glanced at the clock on the wall, 3.35am. It was the middle of the night.

"You missed Jacob crying at the film" Embry's soft touch was still smoothing my hair, each new stroke sending shivers through my spine, sending my stomach into a swirl of butterflies.

"Damn it" I grumbled, smiling, I would pay anything to see Jacob crying at a cartoon. My hand was wrapped up around Embry's neck, my face snuggled into his chest.

"I took pictures for you"

"That's why I love you E-dog" It slipped out before I could stop myself, the soft strokes on my hair froze and Embry went slightly rigid beneath me.

"You what?" His low voice shook slightly, his grip tightened on my waist, hurting slightly as he squeezed me closer to him.

No words escaped me, I couldn't think of a reply as he stopped, frozen waiting for my answer.

"I need a drink" I cursed myself, why had I said that, why didn't I just tell him how I felt, how he made me feel. Why would I say I needed a drink?

I pulled myself from his arm, I needed no force though, his grip had loosened and he didn't try to stop me as I walked to the kitchen sink. Grabbing a glass I filled it with water, my hands were shaking, nerves fluttered within me as we arrived at the awkward conversation, the one where we were supposed to sit and tell each other how much we liked one another, but I couldn't do it.

"Jade" Breath tickled against my neck, I could feel his body behind me as I leant into the sink, his warmth covering me against the cold kitchen air.

"Yeah" It didn't really come out, it was a slight squeak.

"How do you feel about me?" His warm hand crawled onto my hip, curving itself around so that he was holding me, pulling me closer to his enticing body.

"I don't know" It was another nervous squeak, avoiding the question, I internally kicked myself again. Here was the perfect opportunity to let it all out, let the stupid walls completely crumble and just be real with him. But I was letting it go again, I was pushing it all away even though I didn't want it to.

"You do, you just won't admit it" He whispered again, the warm breath tickling down my neck sending a spring of shivers over my cold body. His lips were centimetres from the crook of my neck, he was leant into me, his whole body pressed against the back of mine as one arm wrapped itself around me, the other steadied us both against the counter.

"Embry, I can't" The scared edge to my voice made me wince, it made me sound like I was afraid of him, which I wasn't, I was afraid of the feeling that ran through me at his touch, the intense heart racing I got every time he stared at me like he did. I was scared of falling too hard for him and not being caught.

His body pressed further into me, covering every inch of my small one with his, his head lowered, the soft touch of his lips sent a heat wave through me as he placed a tiny kiss on my neck, my heart exploded in my chest, I wanted him to be mine, I wanted him to call me his.

"Come with me" His body backed off, his arm slipped from my waist, the heat that ran through me left with it, leaving me cold as he walked toward the door, holding it open and staring at me, waiting for me to follow.

I glanced at the hallway; my dad would go ballistic if I left at night, with a boy, with Embry. But then again, Embry was a wolf pack member, I was allowed out with these guys, although, I suppose my dad meant during daytime not midnight.

"Jade" Embry's husky voice broke the silence, the fear of my dad finding me gone was washed away and my body lurched forward toward him, following him as he made his way out into the dark yard and toward the tree line.

"Where are we going?" I whisper yelled as I tried keeping up with him, he was moving fast even though he was walking at a normal pace, his long legs were taking strides rather than steps.

"Come here short ass" He smirked as he turned, his arms once again wrapping around me as he lifted me to him, carrying me as he made his way through the trees.

"I'm not short, I'm vertically challenged you big oath" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his neck, hanging on to him for dear life, I hated being carried, I got scared they would drop me.

Embry stayed silent, a small smile playing his lips as he pushed on through the dense trees, I had no idea where we were going, but then again, I got lost going from my house to school by myself, so I would have no idea where we were even if I tried focusing on my surroundings.

We walked for about fifteen minutes before I recognised the area, we were at the cliffs above the beach, the night was silent, just Embry's soft breaths offering any sign of life to the La Push beach. He put me down as he rounded on the edge, staying back slightly from the actual edge.

"Stop" Embry's hand came out, grabbing my arm and pulling me to his side as he lowered us both to the floor, he sat me between his open legs, so his body and warmth was surrounding me, protectively, like a blanket.

"Look" He pointed toward the water, the light from the moon was glistening down, dancing on the water's surface, it was making the most beautiful patterns against the waves that splashed around.

I looked around at Embry, his eyes were firmly placed on the water, watching as the moon danced around in front of us.

"Em" Before I could finish he shook his head, still looking at the water.

"No Jade really look, right out there" He whispered again, his breath bouncing against my shoulder, causing another wave of shivers to erupt down my body. I looked back out, against the light of the moon I could make out something, splashing against the water's surface. Gliding in and out of the water.

"Is that a whale?" Excitement flurried within me, I had never seen a whale, the tribal elders held Whale calling things during spring, but I never went, my dad would go on and on about the whales out here, but I had never seen one.

"Yeah, I see them sometimes when I'm on patrol around here" His grip tightened around me, pulling me closer to him as we watched the whale's floating in and out against the soft waves, the moonlight flashing off their sparkling skin.

"They are beautiful" I whispered, I was in a trance, watching as they swam around peacefully, there were two of them.

My stomach flipped over as Embry's soft lips came pressing down against my shoulder blade; I hadn't expected it, which made it sweeter. A flurry of blushes crawled up my neck as my heart leapt around; his touch was magical almost, sending my body into overdrive.

"Jade, I need to know how you feel about me" His teeth grazed my skin as he spoke, his mouth moving against my shoulder blade. I shivered again, his touch too intense for my young body to handle.

I couldn't speak, my heart was thudding in my chest, I really liked him, I was falling hard but I didn't mind like I once had, I wanted to fall for him. I wanted to be around him like this, my whole body yearned for him to be close, even when he was as close as he was right now I needed him closer.

I gripped my hand around his big wrist, yanking his arm away from my waist and pulling it up, so his hand was covering my heart, it was beating so fast I was sure he would be able to feel it. His mouth curved into a smile as it rested still on my shoulder.

"Promise me something" He lowered his voice, he sounded slightly vulnerable now, the nerves were back, he was getting closer to telling me. I could feel it in my stomach, his nerves were my nerves.

"Anything"

"Don't run away, listen to me before you react, listen to everything I have to say" He lifted his head, moving his body away from me before crawling around so he was knelt in front of me, his hands came up, cupping my face as he forced my head up so I was looking at him.

I nodded, I wouldn't run, I couldn't. I was positive nothing he would say would be as bad as what I had already been through, and Kim had told me it was nothing bad.

"Please don't hate me for this" He whispered, his eyes shone with a fierce vulnerability which made my heart ache. He was frightened, scared stiff of what he was about to say.

"Wolves, the Quileute Wolves, we have this old tribal magic I suppose. It's rare, but it's happened to a few of us, Sam, Paul, Quil, and Jared. It's called imprinting, where we find our soul mates, our reason for living. Our wolves one true mate in a sense, except, its more than that. The imprint is our gravity, she holds us to the earth, she's the only reason we do what we do, the only reason we live. Love at first sight, that's how Kim describes it, we would do anything for her. Be anything she needs us to be, friend, brother figure, protector, lover, even stay away if that's what she truly wanted" He stopped looking at me with the same intensity which had scared me before, the emotion I had never been able to read.

Imprint, my mind was a little numb, they had imprinted, Jared and Kim were soul mates, at 16. It was cute, in some way, but then weird too, they were so young. Quil, who had he imprinted on? Paul would be Rachel, Sam would be Emily. He left Leah because Emily was his true love, Leah wasn't, harsh, but understandable. It sounded romantic, they would do anything for her and the way he spoke was so passionate, like he knew exactly how it felt. I stared at him, the look in his eyes, he bore down into mine as if he was searching me for my feelings. My brain twigged it, my heart stopped for a moment and my stomach lurched, he could describe it so well because he had experienced it, his eyes were shining with this adoration, love.

"You?" My voice was small, nerves and the dark uncertainty crawling back into play.

"Jade, I imprinted on you"

* * *

**So um, yeah, hehehe thank you for your support as usual, I shall get the next one up asap. Sorry about the cliffy, but we all know how addicted I am to those evil things. Plus I refuse to do a chapter over 8 pages on Microsoft, and this one was pushing it, the next one will be asap promise. **

**If you have any ideas regarding her reaction please tell me as I am struggling with it! Please please pleaseeee **

**Anyway, review!**

**I do not own Twilight**


	34. Chapter 34

He what? Did he just say that? Like actually say that? Oh hell. Oh shit. Oh crap.

"Jade?" Embry shook me slightly as I stared at him, he just said I was his soul mate, as in, he was the love of my life?

Right. Well. I'll be off then.

I flew to my feet, dodging his body which sat still on the cold floor. Pushing myself toward the trees as the typical Jade reaction took over. I was yet again running from my problems. But I couldn't stop myself, my numb legs were being taken as if I wasn't in control. My body was in a daze, following a invisible path to nowhere.

"Jade wait, please you said you would listen" His pleading voice erupted behind me, halting me as I reached the first few trees.

He walked toward me, but the butterflies stayed still not being able to determine whether I was annoyed or not. I guess I should be, but then again, no anger was stirring within me. I just felt numb and empty.

"I am so sorry for lying about it, but you have to understand I couldn't have told you while you hated me" His voice was pleading, whining almost.

"And what makes you think I don't hate you now?" My voice surprised me, it was harsh and snappy, but I still felt numb and plain.

"Don't say that, I know you don't please don't go back to this Jade, I can't handle it again" His vulnerability was back, he looked small and weak, like he was clinging desperately to me.

I stared at him, trying to remember anything that would make me feel something, the way he made me feel when he kissed my cheek or touched me, I needed to feel something. His eyes bore down into mine, searching me, pleading with me. I snapped my eyes shut as a blinding pain shot through my heart.

"_Not like I wanted it to happen, especially not with her" _The way he snarled at me, the time Jason had pushed me into Sam at school, he had been so angry and hateful as he looked at me he didn't want me back then.

"_You know what Jade, I never asked for this" _The fight we had, he had called me selfish, said he never wanted something, he never wanted the imprint.

He never wanted this, he was being forced into loving me. He deserved someone better than me, I couldn't give him anything, I just hurt him. No, no no and no. This is not happening. It's a crush not true freaking love, I am 16 years old.

"Well you can just go unimprint right now because I am not your soul mate" I squeaked, I wanted to sound strong but I wasn't, I was a mess. He never wanted this, he never wanted me.

"Jade it doesn't work like that, I can't"

"Well then try; I am not your soul mate Embry. I am a selfish bitch who everyone hates, I'm not the girlfriend type, you don't want me your wolf does. Its shit, its forced shit and I won't make you follow it so just unimprint right now. Oh god what the hell is happening" I felt sick, physically sick, I couldn't get round this, I was meant to be with Embry? My one true love? How the hell had that happened?

If he wasn't a wolf he would never have felt this way, maybe as kids yeah but that's a crush not out of this world type of love.

"No Jade, stop freaking out please, it isn't that bad. I won't force you into anything, I swear, we can be just friends if that's what you want?"

Just friends, I didn't want to be just friends with him, an ache ran through me I felt like my heart was physically breaking as Embry stared at me, his eyes so vulnerable and desperate. But he was forced, he hadn't wanted me but now he had no choice.

"Like you were forced into it? Embry, you said so yourself, you never asked for this, especially not with me, remember?" My voice broke, like the break that happens before you start to cry except there were no tears.

His eyes shut slowly, as if ashamed again, shaking his head ever so slightly he walked toward me again, taking my arms and pulling me to him, gentler than he had during our fight at my house.

"Yes I did try to fight it, and that was a big mistake, what I said was a mistake. I should never have said that, and I never meant it. I do want this, I want you. Please just admit you want me too?"

His own voice broke, but with his break came tears, each one that rolled down his tanned face felt like a stab to my heart. But nothing happened, I didn't tell him how much I wanted him, I didn't grab him and show him what I really wanted to do, I did nothing, I just stared blankly and meaninglessly, not being able to shake the doubt from my mind that he was being forced into it. They all had, Sam had been happy with Leah, but the imprint took him from her, he may have been happy with Emily but I see the way he looks at Leah still, he cares for her I know he does, he still hurts over her. Jared never noticed Kim, not once before he phased had he paid the slightest bit of attention to her then suddenly she was his world. Rachel put her whole life on hold for Paul, she moved back to the place she had made so clear to us all she hated being, for him. It was all forced, forcing decisions on people. I couldn't do that to Embry, he needed to find a way to break it.

"No" I whimpered, pulling myself back from the sparkling heat of his body.

"Jade don't ruin this, it isn't as bad as your making it out to be"

"So you're not forced? You're not being told who you love? Because I can guarantee if you guys hadn't phased then Sam would still be with Leah, Paul would still be a manwhore sleeping with every girl in La Push and Jared still wouldn't know who the hell Kim was, and as for us, then I don't know, we would still hate each other"

Embry started frantically shaking his head at me, telling me silently that I was wrong.

"Embry, don't you see how shitty this is? You could have loved any other girl out there, any perfect girl with the perfect life and family and eurgh, just someone who could treat you way better than I ever have, but because of this wolf thing, you're stuck with me. You deserve more Embry, you really do" I finally completely untangled myself from his arms, backing away as more tears fell down his face, mine still refused to fall but I struggled to get out each word I spoke, the lump in my throat strangling me as I tried fighting the pull toward Embry, fighting the imprint. I wasn't doing it because of me, I was doing it because of him, I didn't want him to have to love me. He should have been able to choose who he wanted to spend his life with.

"Jade I don't want anyone else, I want you" He sobbed now, his whole body shaking as he watched me back away from him.

My mouth opened, the most painful words I had ever spoken left my lips.

"But I don't want you"

The lie cut me, my heart shattered into what felt like a million pieces as I watched Embry fall to his knees, sobs rocking his body as he shook his head. My numb body finally sprung into life, pushing me toward him but I refused, I wasn't going to ruin his life.

I started backing off, my body fighting the pull to him so much that I was being jerked painfully backwards.

I turned, running through the trees Embry had carried me through, my whole body was being pulled backwards but I kept stepping away from it, from him. Each time my feet hit the ground a new wave of pain fell through me. But I pushed on, I couldn't do this. I ran harder, pushing my painful body through the trees and bushes that surrounded me.

The trees around me started rustling, twigs were snapping and birds hooted, fear rocked through me, I had ran into the woods, by myself. Vampires were out here. I stopped running as a twig snapped loudly, it was close, I could hear breathing, heavy and rough as the hard pat of feet hitting the hard ground got closer and closer. My breathe halted as I searched around the trees, waiting for the impact of whatever it was that was out here.

The trees directly in front of me rustled and leaves flew down in a heap in front of me, my instincts kicked in and my feet began running again pushing through the trees but the patter of feet was following me, chasing me. I pushed harder, I had to get away.

"AHHH"

I was thrown to the floor, a rock hard body flew into me knocking me down with so much force I was sure I had broken something as I fell.

"Ahhh" I kicked out against the creature that lay on top of me, finally looking up my eyes met familiar ones, it was a wolf, it was one of the pack. I instantly calmed as the huge wolf ran off into the trees, I sat up, dusting off the leaves and dirt from my clothes.

"Jade what the hell are you doing out here alone? It is 4am?" Leah bent over me, picking me up to my feet.

"Why did you tackle me like that?" I groaned as I stretched, the aching in my back joining in with my chest ache.

"You wouldn't stop, you're a fast runner. What's wrong?" She pulled me around to face her fully, her beautiful brown eyes scanned my face as if trying to figure me out. I looked like crap, I felt like crap so I guess I looked it too.

"I umm, I, Leah it's such a mess" Finally the tears that had threatened to spill earlier fell, sobs erupted as the flow of tears swept down my face. She hadn't said anything that should make me cry like this but I couldn't stop it, my whole body was in fits of angry pain.

"Oh god, what is, what happened? Was it Nathan?" She started checking me over, looking for signs that I had been hurt. But when she couldn't find any she frowned harder at me.

"No. Embry. I just want to go home, take me home please" I couldn't say much else I just fell into her as the sobs got too much. Pulling me closer to her warm body she began walking, staying silent as I sobbed into her shoulder, it was if she had completely understood me when I had cried Embry.

We walked slowly to my dark house, no lights were on, no movement occurred from inside the shadowy house. It was cold and lonely, i held tighter to Leah as she walked me to my room, laying me on my bed as the moon light danced my ceiling.

"It'll be ok Jade" She smiled, leaning down to kiss my head before walking toward the door.

"Leah"

"Hmm?" She stopped and looked at me, a sad smile on her olive tanned face.

"I hate this wolf stuff" I mumbled, it was so full of shit, it hurt people more than helped in my opinion.

"Yeah, me too, me too" Her smile faded, instead her usual hurt blank stare, she had been hurt by it, over and over again, every time she saw Emily and Sam she hurt more.

"We are going to be just fine Jade, you especially, don't run from it, i would do anything to have someone who loved me like he loves you" She whispered, I stared back up at the ceiling, I couldn't hear her words properly, it was as if they weren't meeting me.

"Thank you Leah"

I listened to her leave, the turn of the lock in the front door signalled her departure and I let the tears fall again. I had ruined it all completely. But he did deserve more. I was a horrible person, even more so now, I just left him there. He had never left me if I hadn't wanted him too, but I just got up and left him.

* * *

**Thank you for your support as usual , I decided that Jade may have changed but she hadn't changed so much that she would be fine with the imprint. So in Jade fashion, she had a freak out. Although it wasn't her usual selfish freak out, she thinks she's doing it for Embry hehe :D**

**Sorry i just posted this then deleted it, I wanted to reply to some of you. **

**A guest asked about when she found out about the wolves, it was closer to the beginning of the story I believe, she has known a while.**

**Lightbabe, they sort of made up when Kim led with her in her bed after the fight with Embry, so I'm having them just kind of be around each other more. Another guest literally just asked about Leah, I guess I haven't put her in it much recently, i should write her in more. **

**Anyway, thank you for all your reviews**

**Hope you enjoyed it !**


	35. Chapter 35

"Right that's it, I'm done with your moping" Paul's annoyed voice yelled out and he slammed his coffee cup down on the kitchen island, the harshness of the crash making me jump violently.

"What did I do now?" I groaned, I hadn't said anything to him, or anyone else for two days, therefore he couldn't have a go at me for saying anything wrong.

"Nothing, that is the problem you have done nothing" He wasn't yelling but I could tell he as angry at me, Rachel was gaping at him in slight shock from her chair next to him and my dad had even turned the TV down to turn and watch Paul's outburst.

I said nothing back, I wasn't sure what he was getting at but I could be certain it would not be pretty. When Paul got angry, he really got angry.

"You haven't left the house for two days other than being dragged to school. You haven't spoken, you haven't eaten and you haven't slept. You look like shit, so why don't you man up and go deal with it?" He cocked an eyebrow waiting for my reply but no sound left my mouth, I just stared at him, I didn't think I looked that bad, maybe a little pale but I wouldn't say it was worthy of "shit".

"Paul leave it" Rachel cupped his hand in hers but he shook her off, which made her go into even deeper shock, he never shook her off.

"Sorry, but none of you are going to deal with it so someone has to. They have both been like it, moping around, doing nothing to sort this mess out"

What mess? Who has been like this? I hadn't told anyone about what had happened, he couldn't know about Embry. I mean, he probably knew about the imprint but he couldn't have known what had happened, Leah hadn't said a word about it as far as I know.

"They will sort it out when it's time to sort it out, we can't push them Paul" My dad offered his opinion; he shot me a sympathetic look before glancing back to Paul who had taken to pacing around the kitchen.

"I never said push them, I want to push her, to actually do something for once instead of letting other people, mainly him, do it all" He got louder now, more angry, he wasn't shaking which was strange for Paul but man was he pissed.

"What are you on about? I haven't done anything to you Paul so leave me alone" I tried to be snappy, but again my voice was barely a whisper. I had no energy to do anything let alone argue with Paul.

"No you did something to Embry"

My whole body went rigid, my heart pumped to a stop and my breath caught in my throat. So it was about Embry, I had kind of guessed but it was so much worse hearing it out loud. I could feel the tears burning their way up my throat, no one had said his name for the two days I had been silent. But I suppose they did know, maybe Leah had told them after all.

"Paul" Rachel let out a warning, giving him her scolding look but again he ignored her and stared at me, waiting for me to reply.

I couldn't answer, if I spoke I would cry and I couldn't cry in front of Paul. The last time I did that he laughed at me. So instead I slipped myself off my stool and calmly walked from the kitchen, slamming the front door shut behind me as I flung myself down the porch steps into the cold yard.

"Right so she leaves, AGAIN" I could hear his shout from inside, I stopped, he said again, I had left Embry when he had tried talking to me, just like I was leaving now.

"Paul she has her own way of dealing with things" My dad spoke up, slightly angry as he addressed my sister's boyfriend. Well thank you dad, finally speaking out against the way Paul likes to shout at me.

"He has a point dad, we can't let her just mope around about it" Rachel added in, her voice soft but firm. I groaned, of course she would now side with Paul.

The door swung open and a semi naked Paul walked out, his eyes instantly locked on me and he narrowed them before walking faster towards my place in the yard where I had stopped. Oh great.

"Paul I really am not in the mood for a fight with you, just leave it please" I begged but he shook his head walking closer to me.

"You and Embry are so weird, you fight constantly, none of the others fight, just you two. Drive us all insane but this has got to be the stupidest thing that's happened between you" He stopped, as if remembering something that he couldn't work out.

"It is not stupid I have my reasons, you know nothing about how I feel so don't start with me I do not need some almighty speech about how I need to open up and accept the freaking imprint or whatever it is you are going to say" I was starting to yell now, unable to control myself as he kept pushing toward me.

"Well tough luck because that is exactly what you're going to get. I do know how it is, in case you haven't realised I have an imprint, I have done this, the pushing each other away and trying to ignore it all. But you two are setting a damned record"

Yes, but Rachel wasn't a moody bitch she was actually nice to Paul, they were happy together whereas all I did was hurt Embry, he didn't need me.

"Jade, Embry hasn't left his house for two days, he won't talk to anyone except Emily and even that's at a push. Just go see him? I don't understand, you like him, everyone can see it so why are you being like this?" His voice dropped from anger to a soft pleading, his body no longer stood in a firm stance but was hunched as if trying to come to my height to seem less intimidating.

My heart tugged at me, he hadn't been out or talked to anyone, I had hurt him even more. I do like him, more than I can handle, I only want him but I can't force him into it, I won't.

"Jade?" Paul tried again as I remained silent, I glanced at him, my tears were back, swimming my eyes and burning my throat.

"Because he's being forced to like me, if he hadn't been a wolf and he hadn't imprinted he would still hate me like you all do, he's forced into it and because he's forced into it, your all forced to be nice to me. It's just a big bunch of lies. He should be with a girl he chooses to be with, a nicer girl, someone who can treat him way better than I have" The tears finally spilled over and Paul paled, like he was going into shock or something.

"You have got to be kidding me right?" He moaned slightly and rubbed his forehead as I stood there crying in front of him, shivering from the cold that was hitting my body. I had only worn shorts and a top, and it was freezing.

"No I am not, he said so himself that he never asked for it. I won't take his choices away from him Paul" I wiped the tears that stained my cheeks away but it was useless more fell to replace them, soaking my face and chest.

"Jade don't be so stupid, none of us are forced into it. It's just a way of showing us who we belong with, it's not as if it randomly selects a girl and tells us we have to be with her whether we like it or not. We are supposed to be with you, it keeps us from making mistakes and choosing the wrong people. Embry isn't forced, he didn't fall for you just because of the imprint, sure it helps but he's always had a thing for you, he always thought you were beautiful and as for the rest of us it was pretty much the same. I liked Rachel back in high school, but she never noticed me, with Jared and Kim it was Kim who had a thing for Jared, Sam and Emily, well that was weird he went for her cousin instead but I suppose its close enough, he was drawn to her family and eventually her. And Quil, well we will get on to that one later" He stopped, pausing to look at me as more tears fell. He was right in some ways but it didn't mean I still didn't feel like I was taking Embry's choices from him, what if he wanted to marry someone else but he couldn't because his wolf wants me?

"So you never felt like it was taking your choice away? Like you were being made to be with Rachel?" I snapped at him, he was making sense in some ways, his words were hitting me but I still had a huge issue with this forced stuff.

"You know what, I am going to be honest here. Yes, at first I did, I hated it, I hated Rachel for it and I hated myself for it. I hated the way she made me feel, the way I felt like I wasn't complete unless she was there. I tried so hard for years to be this big independent guy who didn't need anyone, to being completely dependent on one girl. And I know that's how you are with him, so don't even try denying it. It is anything but forced Jade, since letting myself be with Rachel I have never regretted it, I have never felt like it wasn't where I wanted to be. At first everyone freaks out, so yes Embry fought it, we all did, but he stopped fighting it and started fighting for it. For you. He wants you Jade, not some imprint bond, you. So just get over yourself and get your ass down to his house before I drag you there my damn self" He stopped, letting out an irritated sigh as he took in my silent self.

"Jesus Christ you two don't make this easy do you?" He let out another big sigh as he closed his eyes, looking for new words to preach to me.

"He does have a choice, we all do, we can ignore it, we don't have to accept the imprint, but we wouldn't find anyone else because you're our ones, so even if he got with another girl because you've told him to, it wouldn't last because it's not meant to. You have a choice, you can run off and start a new life and find a guy but that won't last either but again, it is not supposed to. Stop with the dramatics already and just accept the fact that you're crushing on Embry majorly and he is crazy about you too"

I let his words sink in this time, letting myself hear them properly, he was right, I could go and find someone else but I knew in my heart it wouldn't be right because all I wanted was Embry, he had always had a thing for me, kind of like Kim had said that she always thought I had a thing for him, I had. I used to get excited when he would come over, I would pretend to play by myself but I wasn't I was watching him and Jacob. Maybe I had been wrong; the others all seemed happy, more than happy. Oh god I had gone and messed it all up all over again, he would be getting tired of this, he wouldn't forgive me.

"Wouldn't it be nice if for once Embry wasn't the one running around after you? Maybe this once Embry needs to be the one who is ran after" Paul smiled lightly as he turned back to the house, my tears had stopped and the depressed emotions that had engulfed my body for the past 48 hours had gone, instead replaced by desperate hope. I needed to get Embry back, but I needed to do it for once, Paul was right I couldn't let Embry run after me all the time, it worked both ways and right now I felt like I would run to the end of the earth to beg his forgiveness.

Since when had Paul become so, emotional?

"Hey Paul" I called out as he reached the porch steps.

He turned and nodded at me, his smile still playing his lips.

"For a big grumpy dog, you're not half bad at this heart to heart stuff, maybe you should drop that angry act more often, you're like a big cuddly teddy" I teased and his smile dropped, instead he placed a glare on his face and fake annoyance.

"You tell anyone, and I will kill you" He tried growling but it didn't work, he just sounded playful. I winked before turning and running down my driveway.

I had no idea where Embry lived but I wasn't even thinking as I ran, my feet were just hammering in a direction that I knew was right. I was being pulled, my heart jumping around my chest as I pounded further down the roads of La Push.

* * *

**Eeeek, thank you so much, you are all so kind and amazing! :D **

**I smiled so hard when I read Tifferstar1989's review because I had already written this and you got it spot on with Paul kicking her into touch! ;D **

**To everyone who reviewed about Leah being the one to give her the heart to heart, I did play with it, but Leah hasn't been through it she has just been hurt by it so I figured it would be better from someone who had, and I always imagine Paul to have kicked up the biggest fight with the imprint so in a lot of ways I think he is alike Jade and so most likely would get through to her stubborn brain.**

**Also I have a new Paul/OC story up, Nowhere left to run, check it out if you like Paul stories, its quite dark, rated T but it does involved references to violence and all that dark stuff. And I also am still writing a Quil/Claire fic called A Beautiful mess which seems to be going good so yeah check it out I suppose :) **

**Anyway, thank you again and I hope you enjoyed**

**xx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you all for your reviews as always, and keep em coming!**

**Okay so for any of my lovely Twilight fans who may notice, I have changed Embry's mom's background a bit, I think in the books she is said to be from the Makah tribe but I wanted her to be from somewhere else so don't tell me I got her wrong because I have intentionally done it :) **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

You can do this, you can do this.

I can't do this, I can really not do this.

I span around from my spot on Embry's porch steps, throwing myself back down the path leading back to the road. I was such a coward. I had ran here without thinking, it could be anyone's house but Embry's truck was outside so I was sure it was his. The sick feeling returned, my mind throwing my harsh voice at me as I kept my head bent, staring at the floor as I walked.

"_I don't want you"_

Why had I done that? I regretted it the minute it left my stupid mouth. And I had regretted it for the two days following where I hadn't seen Embry once. Not even at school, my first day back made ten times worse by the fact he wasn't there. Jacob hadn't mentioned it, but he knew what had happened, I could see the disappointment every time he looked at me. And now, Paul had help work me up to go apologise, to make things right but I was being a coward I couldn't even knock the damned door.

As I walked with my head low I blocked out my surroundings, not registering the car door slamming or the running footsteps pounding toward me, I only felt the flash of sharp pain against my forehead as I was thrown backwards to the concrete floor.

"Ahh" I groaned, rolling myself around on the cold path, holding my head in my hands.

"Oh my gosh, honey I am so sorry I was texting I didn't see you, me and this damned phone" A soft woman's voice covered my ears as a pair of small hands started messing with my own that now cupped my pounding forehead. The woman had a swing to her voice, an accent, slightly southern.

I opened my squeezed shut eyes, taking in the woman before me, she was taller than me, her tanned skin and long black hair signalled that she was Native American. Her soft hazel eyes smiled down at me as she reached her hand out to help me up. I took it and she swiftly pulled me to my feet and started brushing the dirt from my bare legs, I had shorts and a top on. It was slightly awkward.

As she smiled at me I realised who she was, my stomach dropped and nausea took over. I had seen her only a few times growing up, when she would drop by to pick Embry up after play dates, or if I saw her walking into the shop she had on the rez. It was Embry's mom.

"You ok honey, I knocked you down pretty hard?"

I couldn't speak, she was intimidating, even though she had the kindest smile and prettiest eyes, she scared the hell out of me.

"You gonna to just stare or you gonna say something?" She smiled again, her voice playfully light but my stomach flipped again. I broke her sons heart, she would hate me when she realised who I was.

"I uhh, I'm fine sorry"

I went to walk around her but she caught on to my arm stopping me.

"Oh ma god, I thought I recognised you, you look just like your momma. It's Jade right?" Her smile grew wider, her eyes sparkling with a young glint that shone like Embry's did.

I looked like my mom? I thought I was more of my dad but my mom was beautiful so I would take it as a compliment.

"Yeah, your Embry's mom?" I fluffed his name, sounding like a retard my voice cracked and it was obvious something was going on. Her smile dropped slightly, suspicion took over as she eyed me up.

"You here to see my son?" She still sounded polite, her southern twang getting stronger as she talked more.

I just nodded, praying she would call up for him to come out.

"Well he's out, he'll be home soon he gotta get me some milk, boy drank it all. Well he better be getting me some milk anyway. Come wait if you like, I'll get you something for your head, its a little red" She squinted for a second, mouthing silently before letting out a breathy laugh.

"Ha I rhymed, something for your head, it's a little red, I'm a poet" She smiled to herself again before swooping over and picking up her bag that had fallen during our impact. I couldn't help but smile, she seemed slightly insane, but in a good way.

I followed her silently back toward the house as she hummed to herself, as the front door got pushed open a homely smell hit me, it was like fresh baking but it wasn't actually like she had baked, it was just the smell of the house. She flicked the light on in the small hallway, lighting up the darkening house, the walls were light yellow, pictures of a little boy and woman covered the walls, Embry. From when he was a baby right up until now, well, recently anyway, he seemed smaller than he is now, his hair long to his shoulders, like it had been before he phased.

"He's a handsome boy I know, got his momma's genes thank god" She called out from next to me as she spotted me eyeing up the photos, I smiled back at her, but I felt slightly awkward, everyone knew about Embry's family issues, he didn't know his dad, it was most likely one of the other pack members dads, I think we could rule out mine seeing as the whole imprint thing would make it incest.

"You want a drink sweetie?"

I turned, following the sound into the small kitchen, a tiny little table sat in the middle of the baby pink decorated room, Embry's mom was hovering over the kettle.

"Uhh just water is fine"

"You sure? I am having coffee if you want one?" Her back was turned but I could hear the smile in her voice, she seemed like a real happy woman.

"Uhh yeah coffee is good thanks" I stood awkwardly by the doorway, unsure of what to do with myself. My eyes landed on the fridge, pictures were stuck on the door, like a child had done. Stick people in front of a house, with the words Momma and Emmy written on it. I smiled as my eyes clocked the age 5 written next to the word Emmy. Embry, we had pictures of him at 5, he had been adorable.

"Oh sit down your making me nervous with your hovering girl" Embry's mom waved a hand at me, signalling to the small table. I scooted myself over to it, sitting in one of the chairs as she handed me my coffee and sat opposite me.

"No milk sorry, Embry is out getting it, I hope anyway, past few days anything I say to him goes right over his head" She shook her head and chuckled slightly, but her eyes seemed worried, my stomach dropped I had made him like that.

"Name's Katie by the way, in case you didn't know who the hell this crazy woman in front of you is" She handed me a tin full of cookies and winked at me, I took one, they smelt amazing. They were big and gooey, which big chocolate chunks everywhere.

"So I am gonna take a guess and say you're the girl who my son has been pining over for ages?" She smiled again, her eyes sparkling with interest.

I opened my mouth to reply but I had no answer, I guess I was, I was the one who had hurt him so damn much.

"Well I have to say I am glad if it is because I was getting worried, he wouldn't even tell me your name, just that you were amazing and smart and all this other jumbled compliments, I began worrying whether you were actually a girl you know. Anyway, now that I've made you blush about my son I will stop embarrassing the poor boy. Oh what the heck, he aint here to stop me, you know when he was 7 he came home and told me he had found the girl he was going to marry?" She smiled, her eyes sparkling with motherly love as my heart stopped, I stared back at her, who had he said?

"He told me it was his best friend's sister but it would have to be secret because his friend wouldn't like it. Well honey Jake and Quil were his only best friends and Quil don't got no sisters, so it was you, Rachel or Rebecca, and seeing as Rachel and Rebecca used to bully him, I figured it was you. Then one day I was cleaning his room and found a piece of paper that said Mrs Jade Call on it, he had drew two stick people, a girl and a boy in a church. You and him, oh god I wept, he is such a pansy sometimes, but a good pansy. He is gonna kill me if he hears me saying all this" She laughed at herself, unable to stop embarrassing her son. I blushed even more; he had said that, at 7? So maybe Paul was right, it had always been there, the pull to each other.

"Oh god now I'm embarrassing you, I'll stop I promise" She zipped her mouth shut, but she was stifling laughter as she sipped her drink, she was loving this. I liked it, it was a nice feeling, knowing he had always felt like it.

"I have some pictures somewhere, a few of you from when you guys were little, let me find them" She stood up suddenly clambering from the room, I listened, nibbling my cookie as she rifled around her small house.

I glanced around; it was homely, like really homely. I could imagine myself here, just hanging around with Embry and his mom, she was easy to like, and her southern accent drew you in. I had no idea she was from the south.

"Ahh here it is sweetie pie, I got loads" She walked back in, placing a pile of photos on the table in front of me. The one on top made me laugh instantly, it was Embry and Jacob, they were like 8 and Jacob had a hold of Embry's long hair, pulling it backwards like Embry was crying and screaming. I smiled, Jacob was a little shit.

"Your brother sure was a little rascal, here I got one of you" She pulled out another one and handed it to me, I smiled, it was mine and Jakes 5th birthday, we had a party in our yard and Jake and Quil were throwing water over Kim, while Embry seemed like he was trying to pull me in for a kiss, my face was squirmed up and my arms were hitting at Embry's chest. I laughed again, we all looked so cute.

"Here's your momma and me look" She handed me another photo, it sure was, her and my mom walking down a street, my mom had a double buggy with Jake and me in and Katie had one with Embry in, we were only little, babies. Someone else had taken the picture, the two woman were laughing as they stared at whoever took the photo.

"Your dad took it, we had taken ya'll out for a walk, the two older girls are somewhere around us. I miss your mom, you sure do remind me of her" I glanced up at Katie, she was smiling as she looked at the picture, I hadn't remembered them being friends really, just through the boys I thought.

"You were friends?" I asked, she shot up to look at me. Her smile wider.

"Oh hell yeah, she and I go way back. She's the reason I moved here, we met at college, we both went to college in Alabama, don't ask me why, she was a year older than me, I dropped out when she graduated and she brought me back here. I'm from Mississippi, so it was far away enough for me, I never got on with my family. We moved in here together you know, then she moved out when she married your daddy and I stayed here. After you kids were born we couldn't see each other as much but on a Thursday night we would send the kids to your daddy and we would go out and get wasted, it was tradition. We did it right up until she passed. Your momma could hold her drink I can tell you that, one time she did 10 vodka shots and then got up to do the Macarena on a table, in front of the whole club" She started giggling as she relived the memory, I couldn't help but smile, my mom was a bit crazy when she drank, it was nice, talking about her with someone who didn't burst into tears over it. My family never talked about her.

"She was an awful dancer" I giggled, remembering the times she would try dance with me to "hip" music as she would call it.

"And her singing want much better neither, oh god Sarah, poor girl, she was not blessed with many talents" She laughed harder, laugh was infectious and I chuckled along with her, my mom was a bad dancer, singer, artist, the only thing she was good at was cooking.

"Her only talent had to be making food, I loved her Banana Bread!"

"Banana Bread!"

We both said it at the same time, and fell into more giggles, I liked this woman she was kind and calming.

"That stuff got me so fat, I swear the only good thing to come from her leaving us is her cooking is no longer here making me fat, damn when she was alive I was huge, I have lost 3 stone purely from not eating her food no more" She giggled again and I nodded, it was true, my mom overfed people.

"Oh my boy I did not see you there" Katie straightened up, calming her giggles as she stared right past me to the door behind me.

I froze, her boy? Oh crap. I snapped my head around to see Embry, stood in the doorway staring in shock at me.

"Embry you get my milk? We been forced to drink black coffee" Katie stood up, walking around toward her son who still hadn't said a word.

"Jade?" He finally spoke, ignoring his mom and looking straight at me, as if he was hallucinating.

"Oh yeah, I ran into Jade, literally, nearly knocked the poor girl out" She chuckled at herself as she stared between the pair of us; we were both staring silently at each other.

"You get my milk?" Katie mumbled, breaking the silence.

"Em?" She snapped after a few minutes of him being silent.

"What?"

"My milk?"

"Oh yeah it's in the hall" His own voice was a mumble, as if he was dazed and confused by my presence.

"Oh well don't you worry I'll get it, Christ almighty you'd think he was dropped as a baby" She shook her head exasperated as she walked from the room.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't sound angry, just a little caught off guard.

"I umm came to see you but you weren't here, your mom invited me in to wait. Sorry I should come back later" I stood up, dropping the pile of pictures onto the table in a scatter as I went to leave the kitchen. His arm came out, stopping me, I glanced up at him my breath stopping as it always did.

"No don't go" He sounded slightly desperate now, his eyes were fiery again, he seemed ever so slightly angry, while still desperate for me to be here. I couldn't figure it out.

"Embry you want a coffee honey?" His mom walked back in, ploughing straight into me as I was stood directly in the door, Embry hold on me stopped me from falling over but she sure had a hard hit.

"Oh sweet lord, that is the second time today I have done that to you, I am so sorry" Katie grabbed my shoulders as the same pain flashed across my head from her earlier hit mixing with the new one.

"Second time?" Embry erupted as he pulled me backwards, assessing the damage.

"She was walking down the path earlier, and I was walking up it and I was on the stupid phone texting and I didn't see her and knocked her over, well she's so small it can only be expected but she aint never gonna come back if I keep hitting her down" Katie's twang got stronger as she panicked over me, I was fine, it didn't even hurt. I just knew I would have a bruise in the morning.

"Momma!" Embry yelled slightly at his mom and she sent him a testing look, as if to say yell at me again and I'll hurt you. I smiled; she was intimidating when she did the look, but funny at the same time. He rolled his eyes and pulled me back toward the kitchen door.

"We are going out; I'll be back later mom"

"Sure, bye Jade it was nice talking" Katie smiled and waved at me as I was dragged from the house, I shouted bye back but he was pulling me so fast I was sure she wouldn't have heard it.

"Embry calm down" I groaned as he flew into the nearby trees, what was with this boy and going to the trees?

"She's just a little over excited with new people, she can be too in your face sometimes" He stopped, letting my arm go he fell into a soft walk.

"I like her, she's nice, and her accent is cute" I smiled, I loved her accent, it was so adorable.

"Her accent?" He raised an eyebrow as if confused.

"Her southern twang" I stated, how could he not see she had an accent?

"Oh yeah, I guess I don't really realise it anymore, you like that accent?" He raised both eyebrows as if surprised, what did people not like it? I thought it was amazing.

"Yeah its cute, you should do it too, it would sound way better than the plain accent we have" I smiled more, Embry with a southern accent would keep me entertained.

"Oh hell, my accent aint boring girl, now I can do a southern accent if that's what you want. A dollar makes me holla!" He did the most over played accent I have ever heard but it made me burst into laughter, he did the honey boo boo child thing at the end and I was done, my sides hurt as he chuckled next to me.

"Ok so your rubbish at it" I finally got out as my laughter died; he smiled again and faked shock.

"I am not!" He nudged me carefully but I hadn't expected it so I went flying to the floor.

"Oh shit!" He scooped down the pull me back up but I gripped his arms and pulled him down to the floor with me.

"Sit with me" I leant against a nearby tree and he scooted to me, his eyes looking over me for injuries, I wish he would stop doing that, I would tell him if I had been hurt.

"I am fine Em, I just need to talk to you"

His eyes fell straight to mine, softening as he waited, he seemed scared, as if he expected me to say something he didn't want to hear. How could I say this? I couldn't just say hey I'm completely falling in love with you, mainly because I knew it wouldn't come out even if I tried, I still had the wall up around the word love.

"Embry, I am so so sorry. And I know all this is getting so boring, the back and forth shit that I throw at you. You have always been right, I'm too stubborn and scared to admit how I feel" I stopped, I was rambling, it all sounded like shit. I couldn't get it all out, my feelings were trapped within me and I was choking on them.

"I don't care Jade, I really don't care" He sounded so casual as he said it, his fiery eyes burning me. My heart dropped, filling my body with a horrible nauseous feeling. I had actually done it, I had pushed him so far away the imprint broke. But he had been fine not two minutes ago. He had laughed with me. Joked as if everything was fine. I could feel the tears coming, my throat closed over as I struggled to keep eye contact with his blazing eyes, he seemed so intense.

"I don't care about your apologies, or the rehearsed words you came here to spill. I don't want to hear that stuff, I want to hear the truth. The truth about how you feel, for once just tell me rather than spilling all this bullshit about how scared you are and how messed up it all is, I want to hear exactly how you feel" He stared down at me, the anger had gone again, he just seemed desperate now.

"Embry its hard" I whined, I had come here to tell him but now I was here it was so much harder than I had imagined, I was desperate to be back in his house, talking to his mom. Just away from him.

"It isn't hard, you're just making it hard. You make everything hard because pushing stuff away means that you don't have to deal with anything. And you know what, it's so freaking agitating, I have tried so hard for you but you just throw it back at me every time I do something. I tried telling you the truth, and even that was wrong so enlighten me Jade, what the hell can I do that is more than what I do now, to make you stop being such a...bitch" He forced the last word out, he had done so well at portraying his annoyance until he reached that word. He faltered, his face full of regret as he said it but I knew he meant it. He meant everything he ever said because unlike me he never lied to people about his feelings.

"I am trying to tell you Embry, I came here to tell you how I feel" I wanted to sound strong, but he was breaking me down, further than he ever had done before and it showed in my voice. I stood up, needing to do something other than sit still.

"No you came here to say sorry, to tell me that you have seen the light and realised everything you said the other night was bullshit that you span just to get out of admitting your feelings, once again and after you say all that, you plan to again, dodge the real issue here, you didn't come here to tell me how you felt, you came here to apologise" I turned to face him, he too had stood up, staying back against the tree as I walked around the tiny clearing we had found.

"It's not bullshit"

"Yes it is and you know it. Just say it Jade, say what's in there, tell me, if you hate me then just tell me, it would make this a whole lot easier to know that all my running around after you wasn't working, at least then I could give up while I still have a little bit of dignity" He walked toward me more, his eyes alight with the strange emotion I had seen him wear so many times before.

"I don't hate you" I whispered, stumbling back as if trying to escape his protruding body.

"Then what do you feel?" He pushed again, he was close, he had me backed up against a tree with nowhere to run to. This was harder than I had envisioned it, the energising feeling that had filled me as I ran to Embry's house had gone, admitting my feelings was harder than I could have ever imagined.

"Embry" I pushed against his chest, feebly, he didn't even flinch. His body was so close to mine I could feel his heat, it was like a blanket over me, and my heart was beating so loudly in my chest I knew he could hear it.

"What do you feel?" He pushed again, my whole body trembled as I stared up at him, I couldn't unlodge the words. I was too scared, I had never done this, I had never been like this with anyone.

"Jade do you not understand, I cannot keep doing this. I am losing it." He turned from me, before turning back, a broken look on his face; he was going to leave unless I said it, those three simple words that were so hard to get out. He went to turn again but sheer desperation took over and I grabbed his hand, all the walls I had built fell down with an almighty roll of sobs.

"I'm falling in love with you, damn it Embry, I am falling in love with you" His pushing finally pushed me too far, the words coming out in a mixture of relief and anger at him. A smirk played his beautifully parted lips as he stared down at me.

"I love every damn thing about you, every little thing. No matter how hard I try resisting it, it just gets worse. All I do is think about you, I dream about you for god sake, I am completely in over my head here and I am scared Embry so don't tell me I'm not because I am. I'm scared of loving you, and you not loving me back, or loving me back because you have to rather than wanting to. I am scared of you leaving me; I'm not stupid I know that vampires can hurt you just as much as you hurt them. And that scares me, I can't lose you, I just can't, so I don't want to have you because I know one day I could lose you. And why are you smiling like that?" I sobbed uncontrollably now, wiping the ever flowing tears from my eyes I frowned as I saw the smile growing on Embry's face.

"I know" He said, cooing me as he smoothed my hair from my face.

"What do you mean you know?" I sobbed harder, more tears falling as I looked up at him.

"I know you are, I just wanted to hear you say it" His cocky smile flashed wider as he lifted a hand up, wiping the tears gently from my face with his soft fingertips. The bastard, he knew? I knew it was weird that he had gone from laughing with me one minute to that. Eurgh, I could kill him.

"You idiot, I thought you were going to give up on me" I pushed against his big chest, my push did nothing but make him smile more.

"I could never give up on you, but doesn't it feel good to finally say it?"

"No it does not" I smacked his chest again, this time my own smile grew through the tears, ok so maybe it felt a little nice to admit it.

"Stop crying, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Sorry?" He shook my shoulders, he was trying to sound sincere but he was still smirking.

"Why do you always make me cry" I leant my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, comforting me through the tears he had produced from me. Idiot boy.

"Why do you always make me cry?" He asked back, I looked up, he was still smiling but I knew he was being serious. I suppose I had made him cry, and be generally sadder due to my uncontrollable bitchyness.

"Is it supposed to be this hard?"

"No, but that's what I get for choosing the most impossibly stubborn book on the shelf" He smiled, my tears finally stopped slowing, just the aching dryness remained on my cheeks. I smiled back, he said choose, he chose me.

"Stop being scared Jade, I'll never leave you. Never. So just stop, I am falling so hard for you. I would never leave you, I couldn't, even if I really wanted to, my mom likes you too much" He chuckled so I hit him again, I swear I could have taken him a damn cake and a sorry note and it would have been sorted but no, I played right into his little game to get me to admit how crazy I was about him. This kid was smart. Dangerously smart.

"Ok ok I like you too much, so please stop?" He leant in, placing the sweetest kiss on my forehead that I had ever experienced, the softness of his lips sent furious sparks through my skin, my whole body was set alight and the truth from his words finally hit me. I knew it, I just had to get used to it. I wasn't alone anymore.

"What made you change your mind anyway?" He was smiling but he was curious, I had been so adamant that I wouldn't be with him, the shock on his face earlier in his kitchen wasn't faked, he actually hadn't expected to see me.

"A friend" I smiled, Paul was a friend now I suppose, or maybe more like a brother.

"Kim?" Embry narrowed his eyes in interest, I shook my head.

"Jason?"

"Well he has tried many a time but no" I smiled wider.

"One of the guys?" He raised an eyebrow, even more curious than before.

"Maybe, but its our little secret, he's already told me, if I tell anyone he will kill me, now I don't know about you but I don't wanna piss off a big scary wolf"

"Paul" Embry stated rather than asked, I laughed, how had he guessed that from that? Probably the threat to kill me, only Paul would do that.

"It's a secret so shh" I placed my finger to his warm lips, he smiled and nodded.

"So where do we go from here?" We couldn't go straight to boyfriend/girlfriend could we? I mean I barely knew anything about him, but I suppose, we were "soul mates" so it wouldn't matter. He frowned for a second at my question then smiled.

"Let me take you out for that coffee I asked you to go for, oh what like a month ago?" He smiled playfully as he kissed at my finger that still lay on his lips.

"Mmm maybe, I'll get back to you; you're not really my type"

I giggled as he took my finger and bit it, he was laughing too and the bite didn't hurt but my stomach swirled into butterflies at his touch. I liked playful Embry.

"We just go with it? I don't want to rush you, let me take you out, and then see what happens?" He was back to serious, his nose touched mine slightly sending a whole new wave of butterflies through me. I nodded, I could do that.

* * *

**It's a bit long but there was no way in hell you guys would forgive me if I left it for another chapter hehe :) **

**Review my beautiful readers :D **

**Now although Jade knows she is like madly in love with him, I figured Jade being Jade would never admit it because it's typical Jade to be a coward when it really matters. So I figured Embry could have his own back on her and push her a little, Embry fights back sort of thing. Hope it was enjoyable ! :D **

**xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**So first off, you got me to OVER 300 REVIEWS WHICH IS JUST FREAKING CRAZY! :D I love you guys so much it is insane, each of you make me smile when I get your amazing comments and I wish I could reply to each and every one of you but my authors notes would be longer than the damned chapter because I could go on and on about how amazing it is. **

**Now this is more of a bridge chapter, the next couple are taking me a little longer to write than usual and so I did this one as a fill over one to show some little bits of her relationships with people growing and stuff, and just to have a little fun as its nice writing a not so depressed Jade. **

**At the bottom is another note where I need to ask you all an important question about where this is going so read it, if you have even read this one hehe :) **

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"MORNING HONEY!" The booming voice of Paul met me as I shuffled into the kitchen, the grey morning sky making it darker than usual.

I peered behind me, looking to see if Rachel was following me but she wasn't, so I frowned back at him. Was he talking to me?

The gruff laughter of my brother started and I glanced to where he was sat on the sofa, shuffling 6 slices of toast into his mouth at once.

"Why are you so happy?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion at Paul who put a plate of toast in front of me, all 7 slices of it. Did he really think I would eat that much? I just blinked at him, he was smiling creepily at me. Like he had just farted on my toast or something , I looked down at it, as if expecting to see an obvious issue, there was none there, just lots of butter.

"Why are YOU so happy oh dear one? Anything you would like to share?" He asked back, leaning rather femininely over the kitchen counter, resting his head on his propped up fist. I narrowed my eyes more, what did he mean happy? I had just left my bedroom, I hadn't even smiled at him as of yet. I was more concerned with the creepy "I know something you don't" smile he was giving me.

Jacob started humming the tune to Call me maybe, I turned to look at him, his cheeky grin plastered on his stupid face while he looked at me, a mischievous look in his eyes. What the hell? These boys were so weird.

"So, need your phone back now? I still have it, you know, if you need to make any CALLS" Paul shouted the word calls at me while sniggered, his eyes now twinkled at Jacob, the same mischief in them as my brother.

"Uhh just leave it in my room" I mumbled as I bit into a slice of burnt toast, waiting for something to happen but nothing did, and Paul didn't have a childish freak out over it so I figured the toast was safe.

"Sure? You might need to CALL someone today" Jacob added in, his rough voice chuckling in amusement as his and Paul's stupid game that made no sense what so ever to me.

"Jason rang last night, his car broke down so one of you has to take me" I added in above their childish sniggering, I prayed Jake had his car because A, Paul drove like an asshole, and B Paul was annoying me.

"I don't have my car, Quil CALLED by and borrowed it so Paul?" Jacob who was still laughing dumped his plate in the sink before turning to his huge usually angry friend.

"Sure, I would LOVE to take you, who CALLS shot gun?" Over exaggerating two words in particular he smirked more, grabbing the left over toast from my plate and munching down on it as I grabbed my bag from the floor.

"I CALL it" Jacob squeaked as he legged it out the front door, waving goodbye to my dad who was sat on the porch as he went. I just trudged behind Paul who was still sniggering.

"Bye dad" I leant down, kissing his cheek as he smiled at me.

Leaping in the backseat of the car I groaned, Paul had cranked the volume up on the radio, Call me maybe was playing. His phone was connected to the radio. Something was going on here. The next song came on after much chuckling from the two boys in the front, Call on me, Eric Prydz. And then finally as we pulled up to school a song I had never heard of, the lyrics were something along the lines of, How do you think I feel when you call my name. Which as with the other two songs, the boys screamed the word Call at the top of their lungs before smirking like they were the smartest guys alive.

Jacob got out, still singing the song's lyrics loudly as Paul gave me the creepy smile again; we had pulled up right in the middle of the rest of the pack guys and Kim. Who all smiled, one smile got me in particular, Embry, and his eyes sparkled as his smile lit up.

I got out, ignoring Paul as he said to call him if I needed a lift home, again, loudly pronouncing the one word that seemed to be causing them so much pleasure this morning.

Before I shut the door to the car his voice piped up again.

"Oh look it's Embry...CALL" He laughed again, this time harder as Jacob started singing the stupid Call me maybe song again. I frowned, looking between Paul, Embry and my giggling brother before realising what they had been doing all morning.

Embry Call. Call. They had been dropping his last name into the conversation as much as possible. They were such wind ups, and idiots.

"Oh hardy freaking har, well done boys so funny" I sarcastically joined in the laughter they were doubled over in, slamming the door shut to Paul's car as he undoubtly went to spill another line.

"Come on sis it was, you were so confused, your face, ahh priceless" Jacob barked out through his gasping laughter. Obviously more amused than he should be.

"Oh shh" I smack his arm as he walked off toward school. Everyone left, even Paul, although it took a while, and Embry had to threaten to scratch his car. He had continued to blare the Call on me song through the open windows, singing loudly.

"So what was that about?" Embry finally asked, his interest becoming too peaked not too. I sighed but smiled, I knew the teasing wouldn't stop for a while, especially from Jake.

"They were just winding me up"

"About me?" His eyebrows cocked up, amused but also slightly annoyed as I nodded at him.

We walked slowly through the front doors of the school, our bodies close but not touching, after all, we were just seeing how it went. But I was dying for him to reach out and hold my hand, to feel the spark of his warm skin on mine. I refrained myself, not wanting to fuel anymore teasing from my brother. I made a mental note to do this back to him when he finally found someone other than Bella Swan to pine over.

The hallway was crowded, too crowded, my small body got pushed into with no sorrys as we walked to my locked, Embry did his best to keep me upright but even he was getting pushed.

"I can tell them to stop if its bothering you" He finally spoke, his voice a little on edge as we reached my locker and freed ourselves from the middle of the hallway rush.

"No of course not, I can handle my brother. May need some back up with Paul, but Jake I can handle" I smiled as Embry chuckled, taking my books from me as I opened my locker he leant against my neighbouring ones.

"Just threaten him with telling the others about the little heart to heart he gave you" His smirk grew wider as he piled the books in before grabbing my English one back out, handing it too me.

"How do you know he gave me a heart to heart? I never told you who had talked to me, it could have been your mom for all you know" I liked this, talking calmly with Embry, it felt so much nicer and natural than the shouting and snapping we used to do, well that I used to do. Beside, the stuff with his mom helped too, the Mrs Jade Call thing had thrown me completely, but in a good way.

"Because it's you, and you would never have come to see me unless you had been given a big kick up the ass, I think your forgetting Jade, I can read you like a book, remember?" He smiled more, chuckling lightly. He looked better than he had done in months; the stressed look that had taken a firm hold on him over the last weeks was gone, replaced by a younger more healthier sparkle. I preferred him like this, I preferred me like this, I hadn't had one bad thought or felt lonely once in the last 24 hours. Although, Embry had stayed at mine last night until 11, watching movies and eating my food. But even after he had left I had this warm feeling over me.

"No ass kicking was given thank you very much, just tiniest little eenie bit of help" I made a little space between my thumb and middle finger, showing how small I meant. Although I think he saw right through me, Paul had been the only reason I had finally gone and sorted the mess I had made out.

The school bell rang out, sending the hallway into another flurry of rushed pushing while Embry and I just stayed still, looking at one another.

"How about that coffee tonight?" He finally spoke as the hall emptied, a few stragglers left behind, those stragglers annoyingly included my best friend. Jason was hiding behind the vending machine at the end of the hall, his head popped out, listening to the conversation. I scowled at him quickly, he was so intrusive.

"Jade?" Embry waved a hand in front of my scowling face, bringing my attention away from the stupid boy making kissy faces at me.

"Sorry, umm yeah, I'd like that. Maybe not coffee, your mom has killed my taste for it, that stuff was lethal" My mouth burnt as I remembered the strong taste, it was as if she had used 85% coffee beans, and the rest water. Embry laughed.

"Ok, so I'll surprise you" He was chuckling as he said it, his hand reached up to shut my locker that still lay open behind me.

"La Push diner?" This boy had never left La Push and seeing as that was the only place in La Push to go, it was no surprise really.

"Probably, I'll see you at lunch" Still grinning he swooped down, placing the smallest kiss on my cheek before hurrying off to class as the warning bell rang.

A hot blush crept up my cheeks, burning into the spot his lips had brushed against while my stomach flipped. So the feelings he gave me had just got worse since yesterday, my revelation of feelings finally sending my body into a love sick craze named Embry.

"Ooooo Jade is blushing, Jade and Embry sitting in a tree" Jason sang as he walked down the hall toward me, my blush cooled as he teased but the fuzzy feeling remained.

"Oh shut up" I smirked as we walked down the empty hallway, late as usual for class and not caring as usual.

...

* * *

"You know Jade, you really couldn't be more obvious" Maya sang in a teasing voice as she chucked the basket ball to me, our teacher scowling at our blatant boredom in her gym class.

"Excuse me?" I frowned, I had no idea what she was on about, one minute we were talking about Maya's dad's new job, then she just throws that up.

"Oh come on, like you don't know, even Kim can tell and Kim is well innocent" Maya stopped before looking at Kim who had dropped the basket ball in a feeble attempt at catching it, and they both started giggling as if in on some joke I was blissfully unaware of.

"Hey I have seen her with Jared, she is anything but innocent" I poked back, catching the ball as Kim lunged it at my stomach.

"Well she's a lot more innocent than the shameless staring Embry and you are doing right now" I stopped mid throw, bringing the ball back to my stomach where I hugged it. What staring? I hadn't stared? These girls were just winding me up. Everyone was winding me up today, it had been wind up Jade day. Quil had at one point, walked past me, handed me his number and said, ever so flirtily, call me maybe?. Which earned a round of approving looks from his friends, but an almighty smack from Embry who had also caught on to the game they had been playing, except the version for him was my name. For example, Seth at lunch said something along the lines of him being "jaded" which was followed by Jared proclaiming his love for the colour black. By which point, I gave up sitting with them and wandered off to Jason where the teasing had gotten no better.

"I haven't stared I just smiled when we first came out"

"That's what you think, but that boy has been undressing you with his eyes for the last half hour" Maya winked, I turned to look at the boys gym group who were doing some sort of football move. Embry was looking at me, or rather, my legs which were bare beneath the gym shorts which were slightly too tight.

"He is totally having mind sex with you right now" Kim added in, I snapped my head to her as did Maya, Kim never said sex. She was too, well, shy. I threw my ball at her, hitting her in the head with a little more force than planned.

"We are just friends" I stated defiantly as the two girls sniggered. I could feel a blush working up but I pushed it down, or tried to at least.

"Sure, like Jared and I" Kim sounded so innocent yet so guilty as she smirked knowingly at me. Damned imprints.

"GIRLS HOW ABOUT RATHER THAN GOSSIPING ABOUT WHO YOUR CRUSHING ON YOU ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING AND THROW THE DAMN BALL" Our gym teacher's sharp voice bellowed across the field from where she was stood with the boys coach, both teachers were looking directly at the three of us, scowling in disapproval.

"Jesus love" Maya mumbled as she threw the ball she had picked up from the floor to Kim, to then threw it to me. This could not even be classed as physical activity, we had been throwing the stupid thing around for half an hour and I hadn't even warmed up slightly, surely exercising should warm you up, or make you sweat or something.

"Anyway, what happened with Embry, a birdy told me you went to his yesterday. Anything happen?" Kim's curious voice asked as she threw the ball lopsidedly to Maya who stumbled to catch it. I frowned, nobody had asked what happened yet, not even Rachel, I guess it would happen at some point.

"No freaking way, you went to Embry's house?" Maya who had caught the ball dropped it again, holding it under her foot as she stared at me in disbelief.

"Let me guess, this birdy was called Paul, and the birdy called Paul told lets say a birdy called Jared, and that birdy told you?" I raised an eyebrow at the now guilty looking Kim.

"Actually, the first birdy told a birdy called Quil, who told a birdy called Seth, who told a Leah, and then she may have told me when I went to Emily's yesterday, and then I told Jared and he told Sam. Who then told Jacob." She finished, her face blushing with embarrassment. So obviously, nothing would ever be a secret in my life. That's it, I am telling them all Paul opened up about his feelings.

"Ok so I am confused" Maya frowned, looking between Kim and I as we stared at one another.

"BLACK, THOMPSON, CAMERONS IF I HAVE TO TELL YOU ONE MORE TIME TO DO SOMETHING I WILL SPLIT YOU UP, NOW THROW THE BALL" Another roar from our teacher brought us from our staring, I span around to see her glaring at us from her place with the male coach still, except they were stood near the boys, who had all now turned to look at us. Embry smirked at me before turning back to Jacob and tackling him to the floor as their coach looked on.

"Who pissed on her cornflakes this morning" Maya grumbled, picking the ball up again.

"More like who shit on them" I added, she was in a right mood today, normally she never cared what we did.

"So back to why you went to Embry's house last night mrs" Maya smiled, a smile that said I wasn't getting out of this one.

"Well isn't it obvious" A high pitched squeak stated from behind me, Suzie. I turned to look at her as she walked past, a smug grin on her face.

"No it isn't, but I am sure you wouldn't mind clearing it up for us" I snapped at her, knowing she was dying to make a comment.

"Just making her rounds of her brothers friends, who is it tonight, swapping with Kim?" She smiled, her voice bitchier than ever as she flashed over Kim, giving her the dirtiest look I had seen in a while.

"Yes Suzie, that's exactly what we do, swap boyfriends around, because we are all massive sluts" My voice was bored as I turned back away from her, my mood to Embry happy to be spoilt.

"Well, why else would they be interested in someone as plain as her" It was obvious she was referring to Kim, but Kim being Kim said nothing, just stared at the ground. She needed some balls.

"I believe we had this conversation before, now scoot" I made a shoo'ing movement with my hand but Suzie just laughed.

"You should tell Jared to be careful with this one Kim, you never know where she's been. Plus there's the fact that she likes to make stuff up, lead them on just to cry rape at the last minute. What was wrong Jade, not getting enough attention from the other boys you have wrapped around you?" Her voice turned babyish, patronising almost. My happy mood vanished, replaced by bubbling anger that made it near impossible to refrain from hitting her. She was deluded, she really was a stupid deluded bitch.

"Suzie why don't you just leave?" Maya finally spoke out, pushing her old friend away as she stood forward in support.

"Maybe I should, your used to that aren't you Jade, people leaving" Her smug smile was too cocky for my liking and I made a step forward, only to be held back by Kim's gentle touch.

"GIRLS THAT IS IT ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS THROW A BALL, SPLIT UP NOW, BLACK HERE WITH ME" The shout of my teacher didn't even really register as I stepped backward to where Kim was pulling me. Turning to walk away from the fight Suzie was so obviously trying to start.

"You know it won't last long" She pushed again, stopping me as I walked toward my teacher who was also trekking across the field to me.

"Embry, he may seem interested now, but trust me it won't last. He will soon get bored of the shit you do and say, bored of the chase. All those I love yous and kisses in the corridor seem so real now, but you can't keep anyone around, even him. You're not good enough"

And that was it, I saw red, her words stirring up the feelings Paul had firmly kicked out of me 24 hours ago. My anger snapped and I span around, punching her directly in the centre of her face, her yelp of pain screeching the groups of girls around us to silence.

"JADE BLACK YOU GET HERE RIGHT NOW THAT IS IT YOU ARE GOING TO THE PRINCIPLE I WILL NOT HAVE FIGHTING IN MY CLASS" The screeching started at the same time Suzie regained her composure, squaring up to look at me with angry shock on her bloodied face.

"You bitch my nose" She spat out at me, blood came flying from her lips as it dripped from her now slightly bent nose.

"Oh like it was real anyway princess" I smiled, waiting for her hit that she seemed stalled in giving.

And then it came, her hand flew up, grabbing at my hair that was in a high pony tail. What is with the hair?

"SUZIE MICHELS LET HER GO" The voice of Miss Springer was getting closer as Suzie pulled me down by my hair, her nails clawed at my scalp and I could hear Kim and Maya screeching at her to let me go.

My mind was blank almost, reverting back to those horrible feelings of not being good enough for Embry, how he deserved someone who wasn't this girl. Suzie brought out the worst in me and I let her, I hadn't changed.

"Jade" Embry's frantic cry of my name erupted over the screeches of my friends and my teacher. The worry in his voice fighting back against Suzie's words, I wanted to get away from her, get to him.

I hit up, my fist connecting with her shoulder before finding her hands, yanking her away from me as she lunged again.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW"

"Get her off me" I cried as her hand yanked down, snapping my head back in a fairly painful position. I kept pushing her, kicking at her to get off but she wouldn't. Could she not tell I wasn't trying to fight?

Warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist, yanking at me which made me cry out again as her grip on my hair got yanked with it.

"Get off her you bitch" Kim's usually calm voice yelled out and I looked up to see her pulling at Suzie with such force it actually worked, and both of them got sent to the floor with a bang. Which then made Suzie turn and start clawing at Kim, who to my surprise, actually fought back.

"Jade calm down" The warm arms spoke, Embry's soft whisper pulled at me as he walked backwards, keeping me in his tight embrace.

"I am calm" I sighed heavily as he continued to walk backwards, toward the school as I just watching Kim and Suzie battling it out while Miss Springer, Jacob and Quil tried prying them apart.

I stayed silent in his arms as he pulled me indoors, the darkness of the changing room making my eyes go funny as they adjusted to the sudden change.

"Get your clothes" His arms let me go, whispering to me as he ran into the boys room.

My legs were shaking, adrenaline from the fight ran through them but they were so weak from my horrible thoughts that she had crept at. How had I let her get to me like that? I had felt so different when I got here earlier, so happy, and in an instant I let her tear it all down. I was such a bitch, Embry would be disappointed. My gut wrenched, I couldn't stand disappointed Embry. I really couldn't. I grabbed my clothes as he told me to and walked back out to the connecting hallway, he was stood, still in his gym clothes with his normal clothes under his arm. I daren't look him in the eye, too afraid of seeing disappointment.

"Come on" His big hand enclosed on mine, sending a shock through me that although made me feel so special, still did nothing to cool the gut feeling I had of pure guilt and annoyance at myself. I stared at my feet as he pulled me through the school hallway, his pace much quicker than my short legs which became evident as I fell down the front steps, his grip on my arm the only thing to stop me face planting the floor.

The jingle of his car keys made me look up finally, we were in the car park, in front of the truck he loved so much, the passenger door was open as he stood waiting for me to get in.

"Where are we going?" I frowned, finally meeting his stare, there was no disappointment, just a strange form of amusement, and admiration. I think.

"For our coffee date with no coffee, unless of course you want to go back in there and get suspended?" The amusement grew, his eyes flashing with laughter as he smiled down at me. So maybe he wasn't disappointed in me.

Before I could fully shut my door Embry had started the engine and proceeded to pull from the car lot, a cheeky grin on his face as he waved up at the school. I followed his stare to see my gym teacher and principle stood at the top of the steps shouting out after us as we sped off. Ok, so if I wasn't suspended for the fight, I sure as hell would be now.

* * *

**Okay, so first of, I live in Britain, where yes we have been having a pretty good heatwave recently, but tonight the skys went bang and we have a horrible storm, its so big and loud and I cannot sleep , storms scare me. It started pelting down with rain and I realised, oh crap, I haven't shut the roof on my car. So out I went, in my pyjama's just as a huge clap of thunder erupted and bang, there's me hiding in my car for 15 minutes before my dad came out looking for me . Sad me, I felt like crying. Anyway, thanks to the stupid storm, I can't sleep, hence why I am uploading this at 4am in the morning. With my pregnant sister next to me, the baby seems to be jumping every time the thunder goes off. **

**Also the third song Paul and Jacob put on was Cheryl Cole, Call my name because it was the only other song I could find on my itunes with Call in the title and I had no internet to use youtube. **

**Secondly, the question! Basically, I have an idea for this story which I really quite like as a way to build up the relationship more. So like what happens next with them. And I just wanted to know how people felt about if I were to change the timing on book events, like this story is based in summer, but I want to add a new part in which is featured in the books but happens in winter time I think, so would you mind if I mixed up seasons and sped up the books to add it in here? :D Basically I am not ready to end the story dead on them now having them happy and in love completely as I think they need a little more time to adjust Jade to it all and in ways Embry as well. And because I love it too much, and I have new ideas which I am really quite keen on adding in for you. Don't worry I won't go on for like hundreds of chapters, just as many more needed to bring Jade out and form her relationships more, not only with Embry but everyone. **

**So there is a few more chapters for you, I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't piss people off by changing SM's timeline and in general changing some of the events of the real story? :D **

**Anyway, review as always and I appreciate every single one of you! :) **


	38. Chapter 38

"I wasn't looking!" Embry chuckled, throwing his hands up to protect himself as I lay another hit on him from my place in the backseat.

"Yes you were you big oath" I hit him again, making him laugh harder as he drove down the road toward the beach diner. I had been getting changed in his backseat, under the threat of if he looked I would hit him, he had done so well until I took my gym top off to put my own back on, and I caught his eyes glancing at me in his mirror.

"Like you don't look at me when I have my top off" He smirked more, reaching over the back of the seat to pull me over.

"So different, you're a guy who chooses to walk around near enough naked most days, so of course you're going to get looked at" I landed in the seat up front with a bang, smiling as I saw the grin on Embry's face.

"And you're a girl, who chose to strip in the backseat of a teenage boy's car. So your annoyance at me is invalid"

"Your reasoning is invalid, perv" I poked my tongue out at him knowing he had gotten me with that one, I could have waited to get to the beach, but my shorts were sticking to places I hadn't wanted them to stick to so I was desperate.

"Your hair is sort of umm, well a mess" Embry's smile dropped, instead he seemed slightly annoyed as he flicked my hair that was now hanging out in all directions from Suzie's grabbing at it.

"Eurgh, she always goes for the hair" I reached up, grabbing the hair band from it and smoothing it back into a high ponytail.

"I think you broke her nose with that hit of yours" There was slight amusement there, but overall he still seemed annoyed.

"Well how else do you think I kept Jake in line as a kid" I tried joking, smiling at him as he glanced at me but it didn't work. Maybe he was disappointed.

"You know she was the one who started saying stuff, I hadn't even registered her being in class" I suddenly felt the need to explain myself, ensure he knew I hadn't wanted to start the fight.

"I know"

"So why are you angry at me?" He snapped his head toward me, frowning as if I had something extremely stupid.

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry that part of you obviously still thinks that you're not good enough for me, as soon as she said that you flipped so you obviously do" He had heard it, so that meant he could hear the conversation with the girls about the whole mind sex thing. Oh sweet jesus.

"You could hear us?" I squeaked out, his frown grew wider as he pulled up in the beach car park, he didnt move, just looked at me.

"Don't change the subject" Oh crap, he had heard it all. I would kill those girls. That's if Suzie hadn't already killed Kim, the girl wasn't used to fighting so it was plausible that Suzie would murder her.

"Embry, I don't feel like the whole emotional talk today. I heard you and Paul loud and clear when you both told me to stop thinking that, she got to me a little, incy bit maybe but its fine" He seemed to except this, nodding as he flung his door open and hopped out, I copied his move and walked around the truck to his side. The beach was cold, the grey clouds threatening to spill rain any second.

"And I wasn't having mind sex with you, I was making a mental note to buy you bigger gym shorts" The smile on his face and the teasing in his voice made me stop, sending him an exasperated look, he was so cheeky in the way he said stuff sometimes. There was nothing wrong with my shorts, I just had a big butt.

"I may be guilty at the undressing you with my eyes thing though" He added, cocking his head to the side in what seemed to be him trying to look cute and innocent. My stomach flipped, I couldn't tell if he was being playful or truthful, so I just blushed. He chuckled as he walked on in front of me, leaving me stood blushing as I watched him go. The boy was unbelievable.

...

* * *

I nibbled at the end of my straw as Embry slurped his coke, his eyes occasionally glancing up at me. It wasn't awkward, it was nice being here with Embry, but he hadn't said a word since his little comment about undressing me with his eyes. Which made me think he had actually been being serious and was now too embarrassed to say anything to me.

It had started raining outside, the droplets pattered against the glass pane of the window to our booth, filling the silence with the calming sound that I loved listening too. Embry finally sat upright, pushing his drink away from the edge of the table where it had previously been sat. I looked at him, the look in his eyes there as it was most times he looked at me, the love and admiration. It made my stomach flip violently, my heart thumping against my chest as I watched him take me in.

"Embry" My voice surprised me, it was as if something was making me speak even when I had nothing to say. He nodded his head slightly, waiting for my question.

"Why do you imprint?" It had confused me since I found out, there really was no reason for it I suppose, other than to find love. So why couldn't they just find it themselves? Embry took a big intake of breath, leaning back as if bracing himself for the conversation that lay ahead.

"Not sure, they have theories, the elders. Sam thinks it helps us find our balance and to become a better person and wolf, but your dad called bullshit on that one" He chuckled at the last bit about my dad, shaking his head in amused disbelief.

"Your balance?" I frowned having no idea what that could mean.

"Like, look at it this way. Jared, he is a loud, sometimes arrogant guy with this huge personality right? Then you have Kim, she's shy, quiet and humble, total opposites. But she calms him down, when he gets angry or too hyperactive, Kim reins him in. Then you have Sam and Emily, Sam is his rough strong guy who did what he wanted, when he wanted, but when he hurt Emily, that all stopped. He became softer, he's the calmest wolf next to Seth that is, but he won't even play fight us now because what he did to Emily, completely knocked the old Sam away. Made him better. But then your dad pointed out that Paul and Rachel seemed to knock that theory out" He stopped, smiling as he looked across at me. I thought about it, I hadn't known Sam very well before he started coming to our house, but when I had seen him out with Leah he always seemed rough with her, not violent rough but like he didn't know his own strength. And the thing with Jared was spot on, he was obnoxious. That was the main reason I disapproved when Kim got with him. Paul and Rachel, well, that was utter bullshit.

"They are both insane" I mumbled, causing Embry to chuckle.

"Too right, they both have tempers on them, anger issues if you like, but then I was thinking about it, I have never seen Paul loose his cool around Rachel, and with Rachel, he can usually calm her down in an second. It's like they calm each other down" He finished, but his mouth stayed open as if on the tip of saying something as he looked at me, a little apprehensive. I could feel what he was going to say, what about me and him.

"You bring out something in me, you make me crazy. Jake was talking about it the other night, said I used to be really introvert and was easy to push over, let everything people said to me get to me and just never fought back against anyone" He stopped again, he seemed nervous to go on so I opened my own mouth to take over.

"I used to be tough, never let anyone get to me, well I would pretend that anyway. Opposite to you. And now your more open, you fight back now" It felt like a counselling session, uncovering one another but without the hefty fee.

"Exactly, and Quil, well he used to be so selfish, remember, he would be such a brat, middle child syndrome I call it. His parents forgot him so he just became a handful, really immature and did stupid stuff but now he has someone who he cares about more than himself, someone who needs him to me mature and responsible" He stopped again, snapping his mouth shut as if he had said too much. I realised I hadn't been told who he had imprinted on, Paul hadn't said it either, he had changed the subject.

"Who did he imprint on?" I sipped my drink, I hadn't seen him with a girl. I took in the awkward face Embry was holding. Why would he be awkward over Quil's girl, oh maybe it was a boy, I always thought Quil would make a good gay guy, he had that feminine pose.

"Umm, well, don't freak out" Embry started, I let out a groan. What is it with conversations with him always starting out like this?

"Umm, he kind of imprinted on Claire BUTITSNOTWHATYOUTHINK" His shouting at the end mixed together, making his words unrecognisable after Claire. My heart thudded to a halt, my brain was trying to rewind itself to hear that again. Claire, 5 year old Claire? That was disgusting. I had feelings for Embry that were not 5 year old proof. Ok, I would prefer it if we could go back to the gay theory.

"It's not like that" Embry rushed in again, his body twitching in his seat.

"Claire?" Was all I could get out, as if saying it out loud would change things?

"Yes but it's different to us, it's not romantic, its more brotherly. He's her big brother sort of, we don't know much about it but we know it's not, I can hear his thoughts. Sam would murder him if it were. Don't run off again" His hand shot out, grabbing onto mine which was led on the table. As if holding me in place, I wasn't going to run. It kind of made sense, the way he was with her that night of the bonfire at mine. He had seemed close with her, but not like Sam and Emily, not creepy close, like protectively close. I think. I rewinded to all the stuff Embry had said, coming up with my own theory, mainly because thinking too hard about Quil and Claire was giving me a headache.

"So it's like, you imprint on the person who brings you out of yourself, so everyone seems to be calmed down, except with us I think you've calmed me down not me you. You imprint on the person best for you, changes you for the better maybe? So Sam is kind of right, it offers the perfect balance, calm and hyper, loud and shy, angry and peaceful, selfish and not selfish. Even Paul and Rachel, he's way more playful and happy now than he was a few months back, I actually like him now" I finished my rambling, biting on my lip to stop myself from saying anymore, I think I had made my point.

"Mmmm but we don't need to tell him that, his heads big enough as it is" Embry smiled, he was looking at me as if he was immensely proud, like I had just juggled or did a head stand or something.

"Who Sam or Paul?" I smirked as Embry shook his head at me again.

Embry said nothing back, he just smiled as he fiddled with the ring on my finger, he hadn't let my hand go yet, but he was loosely fumbling with my fingers. His warm skin brushing mine with the hottest sparks, he was giving me that feeling again, like I was on fire. I could feel myself blushing as I stared down at our entwined hands. I could feel his stare on me, burning through me as I continued to ignore it. He tugged my hand, as if trying to force me to look up, his tugging kept going on until I finally gave in and looked up to meet his glowing stare. The way he was looking at me made me feel like I was the only girl in the world, my heart flipped, the butterflies in my stomach didn't just flutter, they danced, as if doing a celebratory chant that this beautiful guy in front of me actually liked me. Our hands reached up, mirroring each other, pressing our palms to each other as if there was a pane of glass between them. My hand was tiny compared to his, he sunk me, I looked pathetically tiny in his rough skinned hand.

"Come on" Embry's hand bent over, covering mine in a tight hold as he scooted out of his booth, pulling me from mine.

I stayed silent as he pulled me from the diner, it was getting darker out, the grim sky had a roll of grey clouds covering it, heavy rain hammered down around us as he pulled me back toward his truck.

We stayed silent again on the short drive to my house, I was soaked from the rain and I had only been out in it for a minute or so. The tree's shadowing the road to my house made it look darker, gloomy and negative but I fought back, not even the dim mood of La Push's crappy weather would ruin my mood. The truck came to a stop outside my house, Embry turned in his seat to look at me like he had done earlier, this time his face serious, no glimmer of playfulness that had taken over our afternoon together.

"I always wanted this, to imprint, especially with you" He smiled finally, his words mirroring the hurtful ones he had said all that time ago, when he had said he had never wanted it to be with me, but this time there was no regret or force, it was just truth. I smiled back, but the evil glint within me felt it time to play back with the boy who played so harshly with me the other day to get me to admit my feelings.

"I know" I stated simply, my smile sweet and innocent as I looked at the boy who's smile now turned to a frown.

"You knew what?" He asked as I turned, opening my door and hopping out into the cold rain. My head was still poked into the car as I winked and sang in a teasing voice.

"Mrs Jade Call, oh Emmy"

His face dropped completely, his mouth hung open and I couldn't help but giggle, he wasn't angry, more like a little shocked and embarrassed.

"Oh she did not" I shut the door on him and his flew open, running around the front of the car to me he was blushing a little.

"Oh but she did" I winked again, knowing that although I had ruined the whole cute emotional moment Embry had built, seeing him blush like this was so much better.

"I was only a kid, I umm, I well" He stopped, rain dripped down his face and ran straight off again as the heat from his furious blush mixed with his wolf temperature. Steam rose from his skin, he wasn't even shivering, me on the other hand, was a chattering mess.

"I think I prefer E-dog to Emmy though, more original" I moved forward, my body longing to get inside. It was freezing.

"Hey I couldn't say Embry properly, and you have no leg to stand on with getting words mixed up, you used to call giraffes, diraffes" He pointed at me, a childish tone to his voice as he tried embarrassing me back.

We were both laughing again as we reached the bottom of the porch steps, my hair was soaking, my whole body was soaking. Water drenched me through as I went to walk up the steps, but before I could Embry's hand urged out and pulled me back to him, the heat from his skin acting as a wall from the cold water that pelted my skin. I was about to turn to him when the porch door flung open, a rage filled Jacob stormed through it, his body shaking violently from the vibrations that signalled his wolf was leaping to the surface. His angry stare fell on Embry and I, zoning in on our close bodies, his hand on mine. It was like it flipped another switch in him, his anger peaked and his eyes turned a fiery yellow, the vibrations became so violent I could hardly make out his body as he disappeared through the dark trees, only a ear splitting howl filling the dark sky signalled his transition from human. I looked back up to the porch, my dad had wheeled out, swooping over he picked up a white envelope, staring down at it his face dropped into sadness, grief almost. I wrenched myself from Embry, hurrying to my dad's side.

My heart stopped, my tense confused body dropped into sympathy as I looked down at the fancy writing scrawled across the white paper.

_Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, together with their families requests the honour of your presence at the celebration of their marriage. _

And with that the dark gloomy sky succeeded in eating my good mood, this could not lead to anything good.

* * *

**Just to clear up, when I said a few chapters, I didn't mean literally a few haha I am so in love with Jade and Embry I cannot imagine ending this soon, so when I say a few, I can assure you, it does not mean "a few" hehehe :D **

**Hope you enjoyed ! Leave any comments, ideas, you know the usual in the review box below, or PM me, or just simply press follow ? hehehe **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I do not own Twilight**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**IRunWithTheWolves2013- love that Frapes haha I literally giggled when I saw that. **

**Karu- Of course I wouldnt have them kiss yet, it's me, I torture my readers for ages before they get that sort of stuff haha :D I like that idea! I may have to use that hehee**

**Tamani- OO haven't thought that far, possibly, possibly not. See what pops to my head as I write :D **

**lani'sworld, Little Miss Uncertified, Lightbabe, Hateme101, Miramisa90212, and my two guests, thank you :D You are all amazing!**

**Hauntedpumpkin56- I love writing them now that they can actually have a nice conversation, lets hope it lasts eyy ;) Thank you for your support!**

**Love-evolves-from-freindship- Thank you for always PM'ing me and supporting me on every chapter, and helping me with all my stories, you are AMAZING!**

**Keep reviewing!**

* * *

Jacob had been gone a week, a very long, dull week where my dad just moped about the house in a weird kind of mourning. I had hardly seen Embry or any of the other wolves, Sam had them all out looking for Jake, but none of them had any luck. It was as if he just disappeared.

As I suspected, I had been suspended, for four days out of the five school days and so I was forced to go in today by Rachel. To my surprise, Kim had also been suspended for the fight she got into after Embry dragged me off. However, her suspension was only one day. The principle just disliked me more, and there was the fact I had run away from school afterwards. And that I had missed like a week and half of school before that, but that technically wasn't my fault, I had been attacked and therefore deserved time off to recover. But no, the principle did not see it that way and suspended me for fighting, skipping school and apparently having a general bad attitude, to which my dad told her to shove her oversized head where the sun doesn't shine followed by the insult of "you old prune" and then slammed the phone down. Thus earning me an hour long detention, which I had to do today during my first day back, which again seems unfair as it was my dad who said it not me. That detention was then followed by an after school meeting where they tried getting Kim, Suzie and I to discuss our issues, which backfired and ended up in yet another argument.

And so now, I was huddled on a log next to Leah as Sam and Seth got the fire going, ready for another council meeting regarding the situation with the vamps, and of course Jacob. Kim, Rachel and Emily were bringing plates of food down from their cars while all of the pack members except Paul and Embry were sat around in silence, waiting for my dad or Old Quil to say something. Paul and Embry were supposed to be finished on patrol an hour ago but had yet to return, which was obviously annoying Sam because he kept looking into the trees that surrounded the garden of Old Quil's house. Sam also kept shooting irritated looks to Collin and Brady who were sat fidgeting impatiently waiting for their turn to leave for patrol.

"Jade would you like a drink?" Emily's kind voice called out, breaking the weird silence that the group around me had taken. I looked up as Leah let out a small bitchy snort, Emily's eyes were firmly set on me, obviously ignoring Leah. I frowned, maybe they had had another fight. I nodded at her before turning to the tall girl who even when sat, towered above me.

"What's happened now?" I whispered, trying to escape the hearing of Sam, or any other wolves in general.

"They are engaged" She whispered back, the hurt in her voice was cracking, her eyes flickered with what seemed like jealousy as she sat a rock hard glare on Emily's small body that worked its way around the food table.

"Oh" Was all I could get out, I hadn't been told they were engaged, surely someone would have said?

"They kept it secret, so I wouldn't find out. Then her mom came over and let slip, not thinking I could hear. But I could. So when I asked Emily about it, she got all like defensive and said I was acting like a desperate little school girl throwing a tantrum. So I kindly pointed out, she had acted like a selfish whore. I mean, I get it, they imprinted, but to keep everything secret from me is just so... hurtful" She stopped, her head fell down to look at her lap and I could see the tears swimming her eyes, the water dancing against the fire light. I felt bad for her, she was just a girl, hurt by love and all these people around her that was supposed to be her family had just abandoned her. The guys were still jerks to her, Sam and Emily were obviously keeping everything in their lives a secret from her, it just wasn't fair. How could they have all tried so hard to make me, who was basically an outsider, feel welcomed when they couldn't even be nice to their "sister". It just made me angry, I wanted to hit every single boy here until they realised how awful they were being. But I didn't, I said nothing, I just placed my hand in hers to try show her I cared. She smiled, ever so lightly, but it was a smile and I never saw her smile so it would do.

"Here you go sweetie" Emily was in front of me, holding out a can of coke with her smile plastered firmly on her face, but it seemed forced. There was a look in her eyes, guilt, hurt maybe, they were flickering across to her cousin, trying to focus on me but at the same time she was being pulled to look at Leah. And I felt bad again, Emily hadn't chosen to be imprinted on, and from experience I knew that even if she had tried fighting it, she would have failed. So technically, it wasn't even her fault. Maybe the lying was sure, but her falling in love with same was "fate" and you can't escape that sort of magic. It was confusing; I felt a little torn between the two girls. They both had valid arguments here, but I stayed firm and held onto Leah's hand, making sure she knew she had someone there for her. Emily had everyone else so Leah deserved one person.

My dad cleared his throat, signalling for everyone to sit down, although mostly they were. I shivered, it was cold out tonight, and as usual, I had stupidly worn only a white flowy summer dress that came mid thigh, and my grey converse. So I was freezing.

"Right, so Sam and I have decided we need to all talk about the situation with the Cullen's" My dad was stopped mid sentence by a rustling in the trees behind him, muffled voices were erupting from the darkness and with another rustle Paul came flying through the trees as if pushed, Embry was close behind him, smirking as he had obviously managed to push Paul over.

"Embry give it a rest you jerk" Paul stood back up, pushing back at his pack brother who just smirked more.

"Guys you're late again. Hurry up" Sam bellowed, the two fighting boys stopped immediately and walked calmly to where everyone was sat. The butterflies in my stomach danced again as Embry's eyes found me; he changed direction not so smoothly and crossed into Paul's path, cutting him up as he made his way toward me.

"We found Jake" Paul piped up, glaring at Embry who was now forcing me to shuffle up so he could fit on the oversized log.

"What where?" My dad spoke first but everyone's heads snapped up to look at Paul who was moving Rachel so she could sit on him.

"Canada, Embry found him, he wouldn't speak to us so we just sort of annoyed him, that's why we were late. But he slipped away last minute. But anyway, he's safe at least" Paul shrugged as if the information wasn't that important but it was, I had been desperate to hear news all week and none had been given, so this, this was more than important.

"Was he ok?" I turned to Embry, ignoring the conversation that had erupted regarding my brother among the other pack members.

"Not really, he wouldn't speak but I could feel him, he's hurt, angry, and a bit jealous of everyone else who has their girls. Don't know, he just needs some time I suppose" His hand slipped around mine, sending his warmth through me, shielding me from the cold night's air that attacked at my bare skin.

I just nodded; as long as he wasn't suicidal I could deal with that. But the hatred I had for Bella right now was crazy; she was such a man playing hoe. She had known she was leading Jake on and had played right into it, just to drop him last minute. Eurgh.

"Ok so now Jacob is sorted, the wedding, I have to go as Charlie is my best friend, and Jade grew up with Bella, so it's only polite. Also going is Sue and Seth" My dad spoke, his eyes flashing nervously to me as he mentioned my name. Hold up. Me? Hell no.

"Sorry did you say me?" I felt Embry tense up next to me, his grip on my hand becoming like a vice, painful.

"You were invited, so yes" My dad answered simply, as if expecting me to take that as an answer.

"Hell no, I am not going to her wedding, she broke my brothers heart you have to be kidding me?" The guys around the fire had all gone just as tense as Embry, watching as I glared daggers at my dad who attempted to shoot them right back.

"You were invited, and I said you were going so tough. You're going end of discussion" My dad held his hand up, silencing me.

"No not end of discussion, there will be vampires there, there is no way in hell she is going, she will be wide open to attack" Embry spoke this time, his grip on my hand only tightening as he growled out the word vampires. As he did my own heart thudded to a halt, I hadn't thought of that, I had blood in me. Blood that I need and they would want it. Oh hell no.

"Embry, Seth is going, she will be covered, plus she will smell like you and the vampires don't like our smell so they will steer clear" Sam offered reason now, trying to calm his brother down but at the same time being firm in agreeing with my dad. Although, from the look in his eyes he was doing so reluctantly.

"Seth? Yeah that makes me feel so much better, what is he going to do, smile them off her, or tell such bad jokes they decide she isn't worth it? Jesus Christ Sam why don't we just send all of them, just round up the girls and send them off to a wedding full of vampires, but it will be fine, because Seth is there. Phew, don't worry guys, one wolf against however many leeches" The sarcasm in his voice made me smirk, even as I tried to keep my glare firm.

"Embry, she will be fine, the Cullen's wouldn't invite her if they thought it a threat" My dad offered again, earning a growl from all of the guys as he mentioned the Cullens.

"So what about Rachel? Why does she not have to go?" I asked, smoothing Emby's hand with my thumb trying to calm him as he began shaking.

"Because Bella doesn't like me" Rachel stated smugly, proud that her bullying of Bella and Jake as a child had managed to earn her exclusion from the vamp fest I was being forced into.

"Oh yeah because me and her are best friends?"

"Jade enough, the decision is made, you're going, Seth will stick with you if you want him too and Embry can be on patrol, ready to come get you if needed ok" My dad waved his hand again, as if I was boring him. My earlier proud feeling of him from his fight with my principle had gone, now I just wanted to kick his sorry ass. Sending his youngest daughter to a vampire wedding, the man definitely was a screw loose.

"Sam" Embry started but was shut up with a look of "try it and die" from his alpha.

"Embry, enough, calm down now" The authority in his voice made every single pack member shudder, his control obviously washing over all of them before reaching Embry. Eurgh, I would hate that.

Everyone fell into silence, it was sort of awkward and I found myself begging internally for someone to say something to break it.

"Yeah Jade, you can be my girl for the day, I got your back babe"

Anything but that.

I looked across at Seth, the cheeky grin plastered on his young face as he joked. I tried to smile back but my attention was torn to the hand Embry now dropped into my lap before throwing himself up and storming around to the front of the small house. I looked across at Seth, smiling to let him know it wasn't his fault, but he seemed oblivious, his happy smile still lighting up. I stood up, hurrying after Embry as I watched him storm down the main road out front of the old house.

"Embry" I called out but he kept going, not even turning to let me know he knew I was there.

"Embry stop please" I broke into a run just to catch up with his hard walk, he finally turned his head to look at me but his fast pace kept up. His body vibrating as it fought the order Sam had given him to keep calm. I reached out, grabbing his arm to pull him around to face me and the usual soft expression he wore with me was nowhere in sight, replaced by the anger I hated seeing on him.

"Embry stop it, it's fine, Seth was only joking" I kept a hold on his arm, as if it was the only thing holding him in place.

"It's not Seth, it's just eurgh they wouldn't be so laid back about it if it was there girl going" My stomach flipped, his girl, I did an internal dance, I was his girl. I shook myself, I needed to focus here.

"I'll be fine Seth wouldn't let anything hurt me" I tried to sound confident but even I failed, Seth was easily distracted, he was only young and he was so hyper and silly that he never really managed to pull of the scary wolf act.

"Come on Jade, even you know that that boy couldn't fight a fly, he can't even stay on patrol for more than an hour without getting distracted and chasing squirrels. So how am I supposed to trust him with the most important person in my life? It feels like I am handing you up on a platter to them, with a big sign saying here, just have her, no one's going to stop you" He seemed slightly hysterical now, his voice shaking with rage as his tone took on sarcasm.

"Embry, hey calm down" He started shaking again, the order from Sam had obviously lifted and his body started vibrating wildly. I took hold of both of his arms, pulling him closer to me knowing that he would never lose control this close. Well, hoping he wouldn't.

"It's going to be fine, I promise, I will take my phone and I will have you on speed dial, if I even get looked at funnily, I will ring you. Calm down, I don't like it when you're angry" I put on my best cute voice, hoping that would make a difference, it did for a slight second before he started shaking again. He was losing control, I could see it in his eyes.

"No you don't know that" He shook me off, backing away as his shaking got even worse.

"Embry, the night Nathan attacked me, how did you know I was hurt, how did you know I needed you?" I was rambling desperately here, hoping I would hit the mark, he hadn't really mentioned how he knew that night, but I hadn't text him so I had come to my own conclusion it was the imprint. I just prayed I was right.

"I just felt it" He growled slightly, but his shaking was calming so I moved toward him, taking his hand.

"So you will feel it this time, if I need you, you will feel it. Ok?" He nodded at me, his shaking finally calming as he looked down at me. I could tell he didn't feel any better, but at least he wasn't as angry now. But I had time to work on it, I think, the wedding couldn't be soon, so by the time it came around we could have a plan in place that meant he could be nearby.

"When is the wedding?" I asked, no one had told me so I guess it wasn't soon, I mean I didn't even have a dress. Embry growled, his hand gripped mine as he pulled me back down toward Quil's grandfathers house.

"Tomorrow"

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews as always, I still cannot believe how amazing you all are, over 300 reviews, over 100 followers and nearly 100 faves. Cannot believe it. **

**Obviously in SM's version I think Jake left for more like a month, but this is my version so therefore any timeline complaints are invalid hehehe :) in the nicest way possible I mean. :D **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**I do not own Twilight. **


	40. Chapter 40

**So umm hey, hehhe, check out the link for Jade's dress, I didnt really explain it very well but I think this is the most unlike Jade dress I could find hahah **

** . The link is on my profile by the way, if it doesnt work it is basically a strapless light pink chiffon dress, the top of it is tight to mid rib area, with a gem pattern across the top, then the bottom flows out to just above the knee, its pretty, so check the link out. **

**As usual, I do not own Twilight, just my Jade! **

**Keep reviewing guys, come on I have like 150 followers, get reviewing :D**

* * *

"It's pink" I stated, my tone of voice was dripping with disgust as I stared at myself in the mirror. It was Kim's dress from her cousins wedding last year. And yes it was nice, but it was pink.

"It's light pink" Kim correcting, fluffing out my hair that she had curled. Why they were making so much effort was beyond me.

"It's pink" I said again, it was the only one left. Rachel's were all too big on me, Emily's were too small on my stupid big ass, and Leah, well she didn't wear dresses. So it was Kim to the rescue, and this was the only one which fit my hips and butt as it was flowy at the bottom. I was beginning to curse my body, it was like so out of proportion, I was small, in height and weight, slim, but then my ass was just a little too big for my liking.

"You look adorable" I snapped my head around shooting a glare at my sister as she smiled proudly at me. "I mean, you look pretty, umm hot?" Fumbling over her words she looked at Leah for help.

Leah rolled her eyes before throwing a pillow at me from Rachel's bed."Oh man up, it's just a dress, and it's for one day so suck it up" Offering typical Leah style advice she smiled smugly.

"You do look really pretty Jade" Emily added, handing me the cream small clutch bag she was lending me.

I groaned, it was pink. I couldn't care less if I looked good, it was pink, with gems on it. And they had put heels on me. I couldn't cope with it all, I wanted my converse back. My name was called from the hallway where my dad and Sue were waiting, well, everyone was waiting. "Let's get this over with" I flipped Kim's fumbling hands from my hair and walked into the hallway, waiting for the snide remarks I knew the guys would make.

"Jade your dad said hur...oh my god" Quil appeared around the corner of the hallway, stopping mid sentence as his eyes travelled over me. "You look...nice" I frowned at the confusion and shock in his voice, why was it so shocking?

"So am I ugly normally or something?" I could see the girls behind me waving their arms about in the reflection from picture frames on the walls, telling Quil he had gotten himself into a mess here.

"Uhh no of course not, you just look really nice" He wasn't paying attention to the girls behind me, he was still staring at my dress. So I figured he was telling the truth. "Umm your dad said hurry up, you're going to be late" He added, finishing the sentence he had been sent in to tell. I groaned again, there really was no way out of this so I guess I just had to roll with it.

I didn't look up as I walked down the porch steps, I could hear the guys around me go silent as I reached them, huddled around Sue's car.

"Jade" Someone finally spoke, Paul, I looked up at his smirking face. He was never going to let me go without making a comment.

"Yeah I know, it's pink" I groaned out, earning me a smack from Kim who was now wrapped in Jared's arms.

"Actually I was just going to say I sorted your phone out, our numbers are on quick dial, one is Embry, two is me, three is Sam. Embry will be with Quil and Leah, I'll be with Jared, Collin and Brady and Sam will be at home but you can ring any of us if you need or want to come home and someone will come get you ok?" I slipped the phone into my bag and nodded, the information soaking in. So they would all be on standby basically.

"Pink, hmm, never put you as a pink girl" He smiled before turning away, so it wasn't as bad as the comment I thought he would make but I still poked my tongue out at him.

"Right line up boys, and keep your hands where I can see them" Embry's voice called out, his tone serious like it had been last night. I turned to see the pack boys all stood in front of me, apologetic looks on their faces as Embry made movements toward me with his hands as if waving them forward.

Before I could ask them what they were doing Embry had pushed Jared forward who mumbled sorry to me as he wrapped me in a huge hug, his tight so hold that I could barely breathe.

"What are you doing?" I squealed, shaking him off me as he continued to look awkwardly apologetic.

"Ok Jared too much, keep your hands up" Embry barked, Jared's hands flew away from my back and he jumped away, as soon as he left an embarrassed looking Collin and Brady came to me, Collin hugged me from the front while Brady hugged me from the back. Both of them turning bright red as they did. I had never even spoke to these boys, what the hell was Embry doing?

"Ok don't get too excited boys" This time it was Leah who spoke, except she was in hysterics behind me, giggling as were the other girls. The guys let me go and I went to ask what they were doing but Quil stepped up and proceeded to do the same thing. But his was a much quicker and awkward hug.

"Are you done now?" I asked, shooting Embry a glare as he shook his head at me and pointed at Paul who stood rocking in his spot.

"Come here my little Jadey, oo you're so cute" He smirked at me, his voice teasing as he ran for me and scooped me up into a big hug that felt like my ribs were breaking. I could hear Rachel laughing as Paul kept twirling me around.

"Paul enough man, get off her" Embry snapped again. "Sam you're up" He pointed at his alpha who shook his head.

"Embry I think she's fine now" He rolled his eyes like he had been saying this all morning but Embry just glared.

"Get off me Paul" I slapped him away from me as he continued to rest his head on my shoulder in fake affection. "What are you doing?" Embry just stared at me as I asked, as if I was stupid for even asking.

"They don't like the smell of us wolves, so he figured if we all rubbed off on you the vamps would leave you alone, he was up all night making that plan. No matter how much we told him he didn't need to worry because Seth would be stood next to you and would smell enough, he wouldn't let it go" Jared offered an explanation, chuckling in amusement as Embry squirmed under my gaze. Well, I suppose I couldn't be mad for that, he was only trying to protect me. It was sort of cute. But I would have preferred not to have had to cuddle every pack member.

"Guy's stop teasing your brother" Emily frowned disapprovingly at the boys who were ribbing Embry for his stupid idea. He looked sort of hurt by it and I felt bad, the guys all scurried off back toward our house so I walked across to Embry, his little pout making him look like a told off kid.

"Ahh come on Em, you were helping, I'm sure it's worked. Just next time, have just Leah hug me ey?" He nodded as I said it, his eyes finally sparkling somewhat with a smile.

"I'm just scared" He mumbled, his hand reached out for mine as we stood there, I was conscious of my dad who was watching from the car and I could tell the guys were all spying from inside, but I kept my attention on the vulnerable guy in front of me, trying my best to let him see I would be ok.

"Don't be, you should be glad you get a day off from my moaning ass" He finally chuckled as I said it but he shook his head at me.

"Nope, I would prefer your moaning ass over Quil's any day. Yours is cuter to look at"

"HEY MY ASS IS PERKY AND DAMNED FINE I WOULD HAVE YOU KNOW" Quil's voice came screeching from the house, I knew they were listening, and it was official nothing would ever be secret again.

"Jade come on" Seth called from the car, I nodded and looked back up at Embry who's chuckling faded, his smile fell too and his grip got harder on my hand, like he was trying to keep me here.

"It will be fine Em, I gotta go" I pulled away from him, my chest felt tighter, he was hurt that I was going and I could feel every ounce of it. Everything in me wanted to turn and stay here, after all there wasn't much my dad could do if I refused to go last minute. But I couldn't be bothered with the fight so I kept walking, only pausing as I reached the car door that Seth had opened for me.

"Ring me Jade, promise?" His small voice made my chest tug tighter, I couldn't believe Sam was on my dad's side about me going when he knew Embry would go through this.

"I promise, now relax Embryo" I smiled as he growled at the name he hates so much, his growl was playful but the roll of his eyes was serious. I don't get why he hates it, I think it's a cool name.

...

* * *

Seth was bouncing around in his seat as he watched Bella and the Edward guy exchange vows, their sickly looks of love making me want to throw something. The girl was irritating me and I was nowhere near her.

"Till death do us part"

I couldn't hold it in, I snorted as I tried to hide my laughter. Seth slapped his hand over my mouth while Sue and my dad shot me serious looks telling me to quit it. But I couldn't, it was so stupid, "death" was not that far away for the stupid naive girl so they weren't exactly pinning much hope on their marriage. Seth's hand stayed clamped over my mouth but as I stared up at the couple getting ready to kiss I noticed the vamp boy shoot an annoyed look in my direction, I figured he could smell me, or knew I was Jake's sister. He hated Jake, I think, I suppose he would hate Jake, I guess he would hate me too.

The eruption of clapping signalled the end of the overdramatic vows and I peered up at the now kissing couple, my stomach literally wanted to vomit. She was kissing a dead guy. A guy who sucked blood for a living and she looked completely comfortable with it. It just wasn't right.

"Can you at least try to act happy? For your Uncle Charlie?" My dad whispered to me, his arm nudging my waist as it was the only place he could reach from in his chair. Uncle? I don't think I had ever called Charlie Uncle, so why dad was trying to pull that one on me I had no idea. It was like the word Uncle would make me suddenly forget the sick reality of little Bella's new family and be happy for her.

The doctor vampire, Carlisle got up and asked the guests to follow him to the other side of the house, but I stayed put, trying to sneak away but Seth pulled me by the arm. The smile on his face was smug, telling me I would not be escaping this.

The other side of the house was set up with a dance floor, stage and tables and chairs. A big buffet of food and drink that could even give the wolves and their bonfire food spreads a run for its money. I couldn't help myself wondering why there was so much; even by looking around I could see that a majority of the guests here were vampires. Each of them was beautiful, pale but beautiful, but it was their eyes that stood out, like a wave of gold's and reds that simply meant weird eye colour to the human guests. But at least I knew what it really meant, as long as the red ones stayed the hell away from me, I would be fine.

...

* * *

"Incoming" Seth whispered, trying to be as anti-vampire as possible and acceptable for a wolf but I could see the truthful smile on his young face as he beamed at the couple gaining on us. Bella and Edward. Charlie turned around and held his arms open for his daughter, who buried herself in him but kept her eyes on me.

"You must be Jacob's little sister" Edward spoke to me first, his smile a little forced. So he did hate my brother. And I wasn't little, I was his twin, therefore I refused to be referred to as his little sister. "Sorry, twin sister" Edward corrected himself, his amusement was a little confusing, it was as if someone had told him off but none of the people around me had said a word.

"How is Jake?" Bella asked this time, pulling herself from her father's hug. My dad shifted in his chair and Sue put her hand on his shoulder in support, he was still hurting over Jacob leaving, we all were. I glared at her, I didn't mean to but I could feel it burning from my eyes and she flinched slightly.

"We wouldn't know, no one has seen him or heard off him for a week" I couldn't help myself, the tone of voice was bitter and she winced again while Seth took hold of my arm as if ready to pull me away if I launched at her. I wasn't going to ruin her wedding but she needed to know what she did. Even if it meant lying, technically, Embry had spoken to him.

"What? Billy you never said he had gone anywhere, you never reported it" Charlie turned around, oblivious to the tense interaction Bella and I were having.

"It's not like Charlie, he's just taken some time out, beside, he has spoken to Jade's boyfriend" Edward added, his smug smirk a little to annoying for my liking. How had he known that? And Embry was not my boyfriend.

I could see the concerned look my dad had, like I was ready to pounce on Bella. And to be fair to him, I was mentally envisioning it, but more toward this Edward guy who was seriously bugging me. I figured it best to leave so I tore my glare from Bella and turned, taking Seth with me as I made my way to the door leading inside.

"Jade calm down she didn't say anything bad" Seth groaned at me as he tugged for me to stop my storming.

I huffed, sliding into the chairs that lay on the inside of the huge over fancy house. "No, she didn't, but she acts like she is so oblivious to the pain she has put Jacob in, it's ridiculous and as for that Edward, well he can just do one" I reached for my phone and hovered my finger over the number one, debating on whether to call him when Seth's hand reached out and stopped me.

"If you ring him the guys will think something is wrong and come in guns blazing, it's fine. Your fine here. It's already like 7, we won't be here that much longer anyway" He took the phone from me and slid it back in my bag, his voice more serious than I had ever heard it. I didn't like it, serious Seth was not as cute and nice as playful Seth.

"Now as my date I expect to dance with you at least once" He held his hand out as he stood up, his playful tone was back and his smile lightened my mood instantly. You couldn't say no to that face. I took his hand and let him lead me back outside, my dad smiled at me as we walked past him, Sue's smile was even bigger, I had always guessed it was her that Seth had got his happy attitude from, although Harry wasn't an unhappy man when he was alive, he hardly ever smiled.

A slow song was on which made me feel awkward, realising I would have to slow dance with Seth, but he was laughing and seemed to completely ignore the slow song as we reached the floor, instead spinning me in circles faster than he should with the music that was playing.

I was giggling wildly at Seth's awful dancing when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned to see Edward staring down at me, his face in another forced smile.

"Can I steal you?" I prayed for Seth's protective wolf stance to kick in but instead he just nodded and smiled before walking off. Ok, so maybe Embry was right to be angry about Seth. He was offering no help.

"Dance?" Edward asked, holding his hand out for me, I glanced across at my dad who was staring at me, a tense frown set on his face. I just nodded, letting him take my hand but I winced, he was cold, colder than I had ever felt before and it hurt. I was used to Embry's warm touch on my skin, and Seth's from a second ago but this was burning me in a different way, it was scorning me with an icey touch that I didn't like.

"Sorry, downside of being what I am" He talked again like he knew what I was thinking, he started swaying slower than Seth had and I felt the happiness drain away, there was no smile on my face just a slight fear in my stomach. "You have nothing to fear, I won't hurt you" I double took him, this was getting annoying now.

"I can hear your thoughts, a special power of mine" He said it so simply that even I at first took it as a passing comment but when his words hit me I flinched away, but his hold on my hand kept me close. "Sorry, I try not to make it obvious" He shrugged it off and span me around, pulling me back to him just to sway again. This felt so wrong. I just wanted to be back in La Push, with my wolf, not some other girls monster.

"You're an imprint?" Edward suddenly asked, looking down at me as if impressed. It was a quick change of subject and it caught me off guard.

"Yeah I guess, Embry, I think Bella knows him" I frowned at the tone of voice he took, like he was surprised about it or something.

"I know him, I met him when he helped my family. Sorry, it's just I never would have thought they would let an imprint come here, too many of our kind" His eyes glanced to the side of the house that led to the trees, his body tensing slightly.

"I am sorry about what your brother is going through, but he knows that I gave Bella a choice, she chose me" He spoke lowly, as if only for my ears but I could see Seth's head turned, listening out for a signal to interrupt.

"She may have chose you but that makes it no easier for Jake, it probably just made it harder and I can't believe you would be so stupid as to invite him to your wedding via an actual invite, would it not be more decent to speak to him face to face?" I finally let rip, my angry tone biting at him but he stayed plain, as if it wasn't bothering him in the slightest. Bella had been so uncaring to do that, how she could bring herself to treat her friend like that was beyond me, especially a friend she had led on and hurt for so long.

"Bella does care for Jacob, but I don't care for the way you all seem to think about Bella, she never led him on. It was confusing for her too, but none of you seem to be able to see that. She loved him, I know she did, and that hurt me a lot and I promised myself and Jacob that if she wanted him, then I would let her go but she never went so I suppose she didn't want him. He is her best friend, if he couldn't see that was all it was then that is not my fault but you don't need to be here making snide remarks in your head all through the ceremony" I felt like a kid being told off, the controlled tone in his voice actually shut me up. I had really no idea what went on between Jake and Bella I had only my hunches. So I hadn't a clue if Edward was telling the truth about caring for Jake or him being willing to let Bella go. I stayed silent, not speaking as Edward continued to sway me from side to side. I just wanted to get out of here and go home.

"What I do inside my own head is none of your business thank you very much, if you don't like it then you can always butt out. Now if you will please let me go, I need to call my ride home" I could feel myself getting angrier as he stared down at me with some sort of blank look.

"Don't worry, he's already here" Edward growled slightly, looking toward the trees to the side of the house. "Why it is your wolves can never leave anything alone"

I turned to look, Jake was stood with Bella but I could only see them slightly, and only because Edward had pushed us back on the dance floor so much that we were nearly in the tree line. I hadn't meant Jake as my lift home, I meant Embry.

"So did I" Edward adding in, I flapped around trying to find Embry but I found no one, only Seth who was edging toward us a little wary. He let my hand go and moved closer to where Jake was, the look on my brothers face seemed to be getting angrier as he and Bella talked. As Edward rounded on them Jake took a hold of Bella's much smaller upper arms, it looked painful, like Embry had with me when he had fought.

Seth sprinted past me, pulling Jake away from Bella with not enough force as he went flying to the floor.

"Seth" I squealed, it looked painful. I went to break into a run toward the young kid now sprawled across the floor. Before I could walk a pair of cold hands enclosed around my upper arms, pulling me to a rock hard body that scorched my skin with its coldness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little girl" A smooth toned voice spoke directly into my ears, sending a shudder through me as I watched the scene of my brother being held off Bella by his pack brothers. I peered behind me, the sight of the person holding me made me want to puke. Ice cold skin, pale as a sheet of paper and those eyes. Oh god those eyes.

...

* * *

**So, whose eyes are they? Let me know your thoughts on who it is holding Jade, friend or foe? **

**Thank you all for your support and for reading and just being generally amazing. I love you all ! :D this is my favourite story at the minute but shh don't tell the other two, they may get jealous hehe. But it is amazing to see all the support! So keep going. **

**And to the guest who reviewed about my brady and gracie story, I LOVE that idea, so keep watching my profile, my story for them should be up soon and thank you for sharing your idea :D **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own Twilight**

**One "F" word in here, pre warning. Only minor.**

* * *

Oh god those eyes.

I stared up at the huge man holding me, a smirk present on his too beautiful face, his skin too perfectly smooth and clear for a human. Although, I already knew he wasn't human by those eyes. They were golden brown like Edward, but even that didn't calm the fear that gripped at my stomach. I had thought I would be fine around the vampires with gold eyes, but his size and the smirk on his face made me feel sick. I squirmed against his cold hold on me, his grip just got firmer around my arms, digging into my bare skin and searing me with his ice touch.

"They can be dangerous when angry, you're probably safer over here" His tone of voice was perfect, smooth and enticing but the fact he was a vampire made it more sinister, even though he had a smile on his face, my skin crawled at the thought of him touching me, or being anywhere near me. I wasn't safer with a vampire, especially one I didn't know.

I could hear the voices of different pack members behind me, shouting at Jacob, but no one was shouting my name, they hadn't noticed me being held so tight I thought I would burst. I kicked out again, my foot coming into contact with the shin of the vampire, I instantly regretted it as I felt a shot of pain erupt in my toes, he was harder than the wolves, he was like a rock whereas the guys felt somewhat normal.

"Ahhh let me go, please" I screeched, my voice finally escaping from my closed over throat as the pain clenched my foot up, although the sound from my dry mouth came as more of a scream and the shouts I could hear behind me stopped, the vampire holding me shot his eyes from me to behind me and he suddenly tensed up, his grip harsher than before, it literally felt like my arms were popping out of place.

"Emmett let her go" Another cool voice came from behind me, Edward.

"But the..wolves" The vampire holding me seemed a little dazed, still refusing to let me go he shot his eyes between me and the people behind me. It was like he actually thought he was helping by keeping me back here.

There were a few growls from the area behind me, but only one stood out to me. "Get the hell off her leech" Embry, he was close, I was desperate to turn and run to him but I couldn't even turn my head.

"Emmett, she's Jakes sister, let her go" This time it was Bella's awkward voice that spoke, the guy in front of me seemed to go into slight shock before he completely dropped me, his grip on me loosening instantly. I fell straight on my ass, the hard floor sending a jolt of pain through me as I hit it. Why people had a thing about dropping me I had no idea, they seemed to do it a lot.

The guy was laughing a little now, his hand reached down to pick me up but a tanned one hit his away, and a pair of warm arms, the same that belonged to the tanned hand, grabbed at me instead.

"Don't touch her" Embry, he was picking me up his growling voice suddenly angrier than I had heard him in a while, he wasn't even that angry with me when we fought.

"Chill out, I'm off her, dog" The Emmett guy threw his hands up as if in defeat but before he could back off Embry had dropped me to the floor again and rounded toward the vampire in front of us.

"What did you call me?" He was vibrating, his body a blur, I glanced around him, we were far enough to not be noticed by the guests but the blonde doctor and his wife had appeared, they stood frozen by the side of the house, not saying or doing a thing, just looking.

"Embry calm down" The authority that rang in the voice that broke behind me could only be from Sam, Embry's shaking calmed but the he still stood tense, squaring up to Emmett. Even Sam's orders couldn't calm him, he had thought the Emmett guy was hurting me.

I tugged the hem of his shorts and his head snapped back to me, his angry features calming instantly as he looked down on me."Em, take me home please, I'm fine" I tried to smile at him, I figured it was more of a scared grimace, but it worked, he backed off and lifted me to my feet, holding my little body close to his big one, as if shielding me from the vampires behind him. I liked having this power over him, it felt good to be able to calm him down with a simple look, it felt good being around him all together but knowing I meant that much to him was a nice feeling.

"Jacob come on" I turned to the voice of Sam, his concerned features flashing between my brother who was being held away from Edward and Bella by Quil and Seth, and Embry who I was clinging to as I tried dragging him from Emmett. "Both of you come, now" He snapped again, this time Embry's body fell into a reluctant walk, as if he was being pulled to the trees when he really didn't want to be.

Before we reached the second row of trees Embry lifted me from my feet, carrying my bridal style through the Fork's woodland. He stayed quiet, just holding me close to his body as we walked away. Every part of me wanted to go back, to yell at Bella for whatever she did to Jacob to make him so angry again, he was in front of us, storming ahead while Sam tried talking to him.

"Did he hurt you?" Embry suddenly asked, making me jumped slightly from the rumble of sound that erupted from him. I looked down at my body, he had hurt my arms, but I don't think he meant to, or maybe he did. I wasn't sure who he was so I wasn't sure if he had meant to or not but I was sure if I said yes Embry would march back and kill him so I shook my head. His eyes shut as if in relief but he tensed again automatically, like it didn't matter, he was still annoyed.

"Who was he?" I finally built up the courage to ask, and once again Embry tensed, his jaw line set itself in a firm bite and he said nothing for a few minutes.

"Edwards brother, Emmett, big son of a bitch" It wasn't Embry but Quil who answered, I hadn't realised he was walking next to us. I nodded; he was big, easily as big as one of the guys. But his bigness scared me whereas the guys no longer did. He was a Cullen, meaning he wouldn't have bit me, I think, I hope. No I was sure he wouldn't have bit me. Maybe accidently broke my arms, but he wouldn't have bit me.

"IT WILL KILL HER SAM SHE IS HUMAN" Jacob suddenly roared, Embry and Quil halted, watching as Jacob shouted at their alpha, I had no clue what he meant but it was obviously Bella. I wanted to kill her. She was such a mind fuck.

"Jacob, what she does now is none of our business or yours. No rules have been broken, leave it" Sam retaliated, but his voice was its usual calm, I hardly ever saw him raise his voice, it was strange. If Jake had shouted at me like that then all hell would break loose, but it seemed to go over Sam's head.

Jake let out a growl before turning and sprinting to the trees, the echoing rip that followed signalled he had phased. He had run again, ran from his problems. I wanted to go after him but I would never catch him, and it was useless, we were stubborn, every single Black family member was stubborn, especially Jake and I, so there was no way he would come back.

Everyone fell into a silent march again, the only sound coming to us was the ear splitting howl Jake let up. Torn, hurt, angry and mournful.

...

* * *

I stirred; I was on something soft, and warm. A bed maybe. I turned over, flickering my eyes open I came directly in sight of a huge Megan Fox poster, next to it was a Spiderman one, it wasn't my room, or Jacob's. There was clothes scattered the floor and the doors of a big pine wardrobe lay open, more clothes hanging from the hangers inside, it was a complete mess. It smelt like cologne, men's deodorant maybe, and pizza. I glanced around; the little table next to the small bed was covered in a half eaten pizza, the contents spread around and slightly mouldy like it had been there a while. That was disgusting.

I glanced down at my body, the duvet was wrapped around me, I was in my dress still, but it was digging into me uncomfortably and I was too hot in it. On the end of the bed was a folded top, it seemed clean, I sniffed it, it smelt clean. I climbed from the bed and changed into it, it was Embry's I had seen him wear it at one of the bonfires the pack held, it fell to my knees and drowned me from its largeness. But it was comfy and it wasn't pink.

The floorboards creaked as I made my way through the door and toward the staircase, the house was small, old and covered in photos, it was Embry's house, I could tell by the photos of the cute chubby little boy. I could smell food as I got halfway down the wooden stairs, bacon and syrup. The sound of singing met my ears and I peered over the staircase into the kitchen, Embry was stood by the stove, shirtless and singing to Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke, his hips were shaking in time to the music and he was obviously trying to sound smooth as he sang. I couldn't contain the smile that played my lips as I took in the large boy acting like a Michel Jackson wannabe in the kitchen, frying pan in hand he started singing into the spatula. I crept forward, leaning against the wooden doorframe as he hit the chorus.

"Talk about getting blasted, I hate these blurred lines, I know you want it, I know you want it"

I laughed unable to hold it in anymore as he did what could only be described as a ballerina turn, he stopped as he saw me watching him, his face flushed before he seemed to get a wave of confidence and came swooping toward me. Grabbing my hands he sung louder as he twirled me in circles.

"But you're a good girl, the way you grab me, must wanna get nasty, go ahead get at me"

"Everybody get up" I added in as he bent my body backward in a move you saw when people danced the tango or something. I fell into him as he pulled me back up, laughter stinging at my ribs and lungs.

"You the baddest bitch in this place" He sung as the song went along, gripping my hips a little harder as he said it, he had the most beautiful smile on his face, happiness rang from him.

"Stop your making my ears bleed!" The high ring of a southern twang came from the doorway and we both snapped around to see Embry's mom stood there, smiling at us with her hands covering her ears.

I realised I was only wearing one of Embry's tops and hid behind his body but she saw me and waved me off.

"Girl I saw you butt naked as a child, you in a top don't bother me" She laughed at herself as she walked to the table and picked up her phone.

"Momma stop" Embry groaned as he continued to shield me from her vision but she just laughed harder.

"Ok ok I got work anyway, don't burn my house down and try not to do nothing stupid, I am too young and pretty to be a grandma" She smiled as she exited the room, Embry's groan making her laugh harder as she went. He stayed silent, shaking his head at her embarrassment as we listened to her leave and shut the front door behind her.

"She is unbelievable" Embry who was still shaking his head turned back around to look at me, his smile gone and replaced with embarrassment. He looked cute.

"Your singing was unbelievable" I grinned up at him, trying to get him to smile again and it worked.

"Mine? She was talking about yours, I could be the next Bieber" He teased as he pushed me to the side so he could get back to the stove.

I leant against the counter, Bieber? "Hmm you have the arrogance so yeah" I smirked, waiting for the comeback, he hated being called arrogant. I didn't have to wait long because as soon as I said it he turned on me, his fingers poking at my ribs.

"Arrogant huh?" He kept saying it over and over as he tickled and poked me, my laughing getting to the point of hysteria before he moved to my arms, the touch caused me to wince though and he stopped straight away. His laughter faded at the same time and he pulled the arms of his big top up, showing big black and purple bruises ringing around the top of my arm, without hesitation he went for the other arm, pulling the sleeve up revealing another set of bruises that looked like I had been beaten with a metal pole. I had completely forgotten the events of the previous day, the wedding, the vampire guy who had held me too tightly. Embry and Jacob's anger, oh shit. This wouldn't be pretty.

In a second Embry had gone to laughing and joking to shaking violently. His hands dropped my arms and he turned, storming to the sink before he gripped at the sides, the muscles in his bare back flexed and he let out a very pissed off growl. Why did I wince? Why did I make it obvious?

"Embry"

I started toward him but he turned on me, his eyes ablaze with rage. "Don't, don't even try it Jade" He walked past me, opening the fridge he pulled out a jug of what looked like orange juice and slammed it shut again, placing the juice on the table with such force most of it slopped over the sides.

"Don't what?" I figured he was trying to calm himself by carrying on with breakfast so I skipped to the cupboard where the glass door showed the cups to be and grabbed two small glasses, placing them on the table as Embry shoved the bacon in the pan around, his body still shaking violently.

"Don't tell me it doesn't hurt, that you can't feel it and that your ok, you are not ok. He put his damned hands on you. I told Sam, I told him you shouldn't have gone" He kicked his leg into the bin next to him, causing it to dent at the bottom.

"Embry stop it, I was fine until that happened, I was with Seth, it was fine. Look, it's just a few bruises, I'm ok, calm down please"

"He marked you" He said it more to himself than me but I heard it, he sounded like a hurt little boy who just had his favourite toy taken away, it was adorable at how little he sounded, but then I knew he was angry, so it was also kind of scary.

I watched him for a few minutes as he plated up the breakfast, I needed to calm him down before he worked himself up so much he lost control and marched back to Forks. He was still shaking, he nearly dropped the food as he carried it to the plates.

"Your room is a mess" It was the only thing that came to mind but I think it worked, he stopped shaking, and instead he turned to frown at me.

"What?"

"Your room, it's a mess, and it smells and you have mouldy food in there" I smiled as I sat down, taking my plate of bacon and pancakes from him. His shaking was still at a minimum which was good but now he was just frowning.

"Mouldy food? That pizza isn't mouldy, I have it after patrol"

"How long has it been there?" I stopped squirting the syrup on my food and looked at the boy in front of me who had already eaten one pancake.

"Like a week" That was disgusting, I wanted to vomit. A week? And he was still eating it? Eurgh these boys. "I know what you're doing you know and it won't work, I am still pissed off" He grumbled over the forkful of food he shovelled in his mouth.

"I'm not doing anything" Busted. He knew me too well.

"Trying to distract me from being angry, not working my girl" My stomach fluttered again, my girl, I couldn't handle it when he called me that, it wasn't even a cute pet name or anything it was just nice. I was his, I liked that.

I fell back to silence as I nibbled my breakfast, Embry was on his second plateful, his shaking was better than it was, even though I wasn't talking to him, or even looking at him.

"So Megan Fox?" I slipped out, smirking as I said it, I couldn't stand the silence and it was all I could think of. He finally chuckled, his foot popped out and kicked me lightly as he told me to stop it. I just smirked.

"No no no ok I'll stop, but seriously, why am I here?" It had finally hit me, I was at Embry's, I had fallen asleep on the walk back from Forks and now I was at Embry's, in his bed. I looked up at him as he shoved more food in, his smile fell into a slight nervous twitch.

"I went back to yours, but your dad had got home before us and was in a fighting match with Rachel, then Sam got there and she started on him, Seth had told Paul about Emmett grabbing you, and about Jacob showing up and she kind of flipped out saying he shouldn't have made you go and you could have got hurt, so I brought you here. Don't worry, I slept downstairs" He managed to get it all out before swallowing his food, finally gulping it down he gave a cute little smile, and he was far too caring. But I kind of liked it, the things I used to hate about him were slowly becoming the things I loved. Although, I still don't think we were ready to go to that stage of a relationship. Or more, I wasn't ready, I think he was.

"And I figured, this was the easiest way to get you on a second date, breakfast, you probably would have had me wait another month if I just asked you" He added on, smiling as if he was the cutest thing in the world.

"This is a date?" I raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at the jug of orange juice and plates of pancakes that were on the table. Before I could say anything else he stood up ran to the living room and came back with a candle, placing it in the middle of the table he grabbed a match and lit it.

"Now it is"

He was killing me here.

...

* * *

"Incoming, walk of shame at two o'clock" Paul's too happy voice rang out as I trudged up my porch steps, he was sat on the little chair outside the kitchen door, smirking at us as he ate some sort of burrito, it looked dodgy, Rachel probably made it.

"Shut it Paul" Rachel's voice came hollering from inside the house, Paul's grin dropped in an instant and Embry started laughing at him while making a whipping noise.

"Oh like you can talk, Embryo" Paul snapped back, copying my voice as he said my nickname for Embry, this time I shot him a glare. The guy was plain stupid. And with that he stood up and ran inside, taking his shitty Burrito with him.

"Hate that guy" Embry mumbled as we reached the bottom step. I stopped, probably making it seem like I didn't want Embry to come in with me, part of me didn't I suppose, if I got into a fight with my dad it would only set him off again.

"So if we've had date number two, do I get a third?" I sounded a little hopeful and it made me cringe, I wasn't used to this, liking a guy and feeling desperate for him to like you back.

"Not sure if your my type" His eyebrows raised playfully, he tossed his car keys in the air and caught them before walking back to his truck, looking back up at me before he got in. "I guess I'll call you, maybe" And with that he climbed in his car and pulled off, shooting me a wink before he turned out of sight.

I just stared after the car; the boy literally was killing me here.

I turned and walked inside, Paul was stood with his face pressed up against the kitchen window, trying to crane to look at the spot where I had just been stood.

"Paul" I snapped, he jumped back and tried acting as if he had been cleaning it, but unless he had been cleaning it with his tongue, I wasn't falling for it.

* * *

**20 reviews?! LOVE YOU GUYS, keep it up! **

**Sorry if this sucked and you were hoping for an evil vampire, I just couldn't do it, Jade's only just recovered from one attack, I should give her a rest from being attacked for a little while hehe :D **

**These filler chapters are killing me, I want to get to what I have planned but I can't rush it! I promise it will stop being boring!**

**Anyway, as usual, I wish I could reply to each one of you but it would take ages, so thank you for ALL your ideas, comments, support, love, I LOVE you all :D **

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"Ok, ok, so favourite movie?" I peered up at the big guy walking next to me, the cold sand squidged into my toes as we strolled along the shoreline of first beach.

He had called me, he had called me not 10 minutes after he had left my house on the Sunday evening last week, he had called to ask me on a third date which I had immediately said yes to. Although, due to patrol shifts now that Jacob had seemingly gone AWOL again, we had had to wait another week until we could go on the date. And so today, Sunday, we were finally able to go out, even if it was only for a short walk down the beach. It still classed as a date, especially because Embry had bought me a bunch of roses that were now sat on my bedside table.

"Easy, Fast and Furious, all of them, but the first one will always be my favourite" He smiled as he handed me the open bag of skittles in his hand, I grabbed a handful and started popping them in my mouth, I ate these far too much.

"Good choice, Jake used to make me watch them all the time" I had literally seen those all around 10 times each, but they were good films to be fair. "Favourite food" I had taken up a new mission to learn everything about this guy, I mean, we were "soul mates" so it was only right.

"Lasagne, with garlic bread, and loads of cheese, my mom makes the best lasagne in the world. But I also have an obsession with Taco's, my mom, again, makes the best Taco's" The way he lit up when he talked about food was unbelievable, it was like second to way he looked at me, like food was his life. It was sort of adorable, but then also it made him just look like a pig. Since we had gotten hear he had already eaten a big bar of chocolate to himself, a sandwich that he had when he picked me up and was now demolishing my skittles.

"Anyway, what's with the questions? I feel like I am being interrogated" He ribbed me, his elbow nudging into the side of me. I had asked a lot, we had been here less than half hour but I had learnt his favourite colour, navy blue, his favourite band, 30 seconds to mars, his favourite song, The Kill, and around ten other random facts that I shouldn't really be interested in knowing but was.

"Just figured I should get to know you more" I shrugged it off like it was nothing but he stopped and looked at me.

"Well then, I guess you should know my favourite thing to do" He had a smirk now, his eyebrows cocked in some weird look.

"What's that?"

"Tickle people to death" And with that he grabbed me, dropping the bag of sweets to the floor as he started tickling at my ribs. I hated being tickled, but it didn't annoy me, it just made me giggle, uncontrollable giggles that made me sound like a hyena.

"Stop it, Em stop" But with that he started blowing raspberries on my neck, the feeling of his lips on my skin, my sensitive skin was like fire, the tickling feeling erupted into a whole new sensation, I just wanted him closer to me.

Little droplets of water started pounding against my face, making my body go cold even though Embry was touching me, it was freezing, and raining. As it got harder Embry's blows on my neck and tickles to my ribs stopped, instead he just held me, my back to his front. His hands gripped at my ribs, but not too harshly, just enough to hold me close to him. His lips closed against my neck and his raspberry blowing turned into a soft peck against my skin. I couldn't hold in the shiver that ran through me, his touch as usual was too much and it sent my body into a frenzy. But too quickly he let me go, the warmth of his touch leaving me buzzing against the coldness of the wind and rain that whipped down on us. My hair was soaked already, clinging to me as I turned to look at Embry. He was staring at me, that fiery look in his eyes, he looked like he was trying to hold himself back.

"Sorry" He whispered it but I could hear him, I frowned, why was he saying sorry for kissing my neck? It had felt amazing, but I could tell he was scared he had annoyed me. He hadn't, but instead of saying anything I leant up to him, placing my hands on his to keep him to reaching out to me I leant my head closer to his. My lips pressed down against his and it was like I exploded, it was simple, just quick, to let him know I didn't mind but it was amazing. My chest tightened in a death grip on my heart, bursting with happiness as our lips pressed against one another. But as soon as I did it I stopped, we both did, startled by the fire that ran through me I pulled back, Embry's expression mirrored mine, like he had been scorched but in a good way.

We were staring for what seemed like days, I couldn't bring myself to move as the fire in my body tried clawing for Embry again. But I was soaking, the rain drenched me and I was shivering so badly I probably looked like the guys did when they were about to phase.

"Come on" He pulled at me, his smile came back into play as he lifted me over his shoulder, my head hung down his back and I giggled again as he pounded up to his truck through the sharp rain. I just smiled and giggled as he chucked me in and climbed in over me instead of going back to his side of the truck. He was so silly sometimes.

"Where too my lady?" He put on the southern accent I told him I liked as he flipped his car into reverse, I wanted to say anywhere, his house, the diner, anywhere, but I had so much homework to do that I knew I needed to go home.

"Well, unfortunately I have a second date to attend tonight" As I said it his head snapped to me, a frown burrowing his eyebrows together. "Yeah, with this really tough guy, like really tough" He looked so confused; I couldn't help but laugh again.

"His names Algebra, super tough, I wouldn't mess with him" I finally slipped it out as Embry started looking slightly worried, he sunk down in his seat, a relieved smile etching his beautiful face.

"Don't do that to me" Playfully he reached out and smacked my arm as we drove down the windy road to my house, I held in the wince that wanted to come out as he accidently caught my bruises from Emmett which were still pretty bad even though it happened a week ago. I had told Embry they were gone, so he would stop worrying but they still hurt. "Home it is then"

I couldn't hold in the smile, it had been there constantly since I let myself get closer to Embry, I felt happy, really happy. And I felt like nothing could happen to kill that happiness.

...

* * *

Rain pelted down around Embry's truck as we pulled up at my house, the grey sky growled with thunder and a sheet of lightening lit up the evening sky. But even with the negativity of the weather, I was happy, I looked across to Embry, he was smiling to himself, his eyes dancing with happiness as he parked the car and unbuckled himself.

Before I had the chance to unbuckle my own belt my door was being opened, Embry waited for me, smiling as he held his hand out to steady me from his truck. His mom was right, he was a pansy, but he was a cute pansy.

"Why thanks" I smiled, my tone of voice sarcastic as I did a southern accent, the freezing air hit me as the rain thundered onto me, drenching me within seconds. Embry just rolled his eyes at me. We reached the porch steps when Embry halted, he was staring at the kitchen door, frowning.

"Em I'm soaked" I pulled at his arm but he stayed still.

The kitchen door flew open, causing me to jump startled as Jacob ran out, his face was red with rage, his body shaking violently as he ran down the stairs, he stopped for a second, taking in the sight of Embry and I, his eyes darted to our entwined hands and he growled more before pushing past us, I followed him with my eyes as he ran toward his bike and slammed it down the driveway. Jacob never lost control in terms of phasing, but he looked about ready to.

I turned back; my dad was in the doorway, his eyes full of sadness as he watched Jacob run away. What the hell had happened? Embry walked forward, tugging me with him and we rushed into the warm, dry house.

I span to my dad, Sue and Charlie were here too, all stood around the table as if it were meal time. I frowned; now this was just confusing, what the hell was going on?

"Dad" I started but he shook his head, silencing me. However he looked straight at Embry, his eyes dropped to our again entwined hands and he glared slightly, a glare that only a father could do, the glare that said, hurt my daughter and I will hurt you. I smirked, my dad loved Embry, but it was still nice to see him being protective.

The glare dropped and sadness took over again as he looked at the dripping wet boy next to me.

"Bella rang Charlie, she's sick; she won't be coming home for a while" His words were conversational, like he was just informing us of it. But his tone was knowing, his eyes widened as if he was saying something silently to Embry. I glanced up, Embry's own eyes widened, the dancing they were doing earlier vanished, replaced by repulsed shock and understanding. As far as I had known, she had gone away with Edward the night of the wedding; no one had mentioned it since, but something in me told me this meant she had been changed. Jake had been around since the wedding, not really here, just coming and going in flurries of anger but nothing like the anger he had just been in. Maybe they had changed her, killed her.

"Oh, well I hope she gets better" His strained voice was aimed at Charlie, who was frowning, blatantly confused by all the weirdness around here.

"I have to go" Embry whispered to me, pulling me back to the porch and the pouring rain, when the door had firmly shut behind us he leant in closer.

"I need to go check on Jake, and talk to Sam, and just sort shit out. I'll be back later, we can have late dinner or watch a movie or something?" His eyes danced with hope again, his smile was back as he stared down at me.

Before I could ask Embry what had happened he leant down, kissing my cheek softly, the warmth of his touch fired over me, blocking out the cold chill from the hammering rain. But as soon as he left my skin it vanished, the coldness was the only thing I could feel. I watched as he ran into the tree's stripping his clothes as he went. He was looking at me, making sure I saw him strip.

"Arrogant prick" I mumbled, smiling so he knew I was joking, he obviously heard me because his smile got cockier.

He did a little hip and butt shake as he undid his shorts, like he was trying to look somewhat seductive, he just looked like an asshole, I rolled my eyes at him and walked back into the house. I smiled, but there was a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, like everything was about to get worse, the negativity I had done so well of avoiding recently came edging back. Clawing at me, taunting me, everything seemed darker now, something was coming and I didn't like it.

I walked on to my room, slipping past the tree adults in my kitchen, lying myself on my bed I picked up my copy of Winnie the Pooh, flicking through it, lingering on the quote Embry had added in as the rain hammered my thin window, it was sort of relaxing, the sound of rain against a window pane. But nothing could stop that feeling in my gut. Something bad was coming.

* * *

**So, seeing as I was late with my updates recently, here is another one to catch up. Thank you for all your reviews, lets get some more? Hehe not too many and I will be on 400? :D **

**Anyway, hopefully I am going in the right direction for you all, as usual, any ideas etc, just pop them in, I like to read through them and play around with it. So yeah, keep reviewing! **

**I will try to get back to my regular updates but everything is a bit upside down here in the UK with me, so I'm writing where I can but I will promise not to take ages between updates. **

**Thank you**

**xx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Before you read this, let's just remember how much you have loved me during other chapters, so no matter how annoyed you may get during this one, do not hate me...please? hehehehe ok I am making it sound so much worse than it is. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

...

A roar of thunder jolted me from my sleep, my room was dark, too dark. It was late and cold. I glanced at my clock that shone against the darkness, 3.45am. Embry hadn't come back, he had said he would be back but he would have woken me up, or I would have heard him come in. My door was shut; everything like it had been earlier. He wouldn't stand me up; he said we would have dinner or something.

The book I had been reading was dropped lazily across my stomach, and my bed was damp from my wet clothes I still hadn't changed out of, but they were near enough dry now.

I swung myself up, creeping down my silent hall I rounded on the living room, the lamp was on next to the sofa, and Rachel was curled up under a blanket, reading a book. She glanced up at me as the floor creaked under my weight.

"Oh hey honey" She smiled, putting her book down to give me her full attention.

"Why are you up?" I asked, walking to her and curling up under the left over blanket.

"I was just skyping Becca, late night chat after her shift at work. Then I couldn't sleep so I read. You?" She handed me a bowl of skittles that she had been munching on, I smiled, Skittles were my life. We had a never ending supply in this house.

"Embry. He said he was coming for dinner but I guess he didn't, thunder woke me up though so maybe I missed him" I shoved a handful of red skittles in my mouth, my favourite ones.

"Well, I've been here since 6 and I haven't seen him. He probably got caught up on patrol" She smiled, as if it was normal for them not to be around but it wasn't, someone was always here.

"He didn't have patrol today"

Rachel said nothing, just shrugged, but it annoyed me. He told me he had today off, and Embry never said he would do something with me then didn't, I mean, maybe I was overreacting but it was pissing me off.

"I am glad you two are doing ok, how do you feel about it all?" Her sisterly curiosity came into play, she glanced at me playfully.

"I'm happy" It was all I offered and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Eurgh, I wanted the juicy details" She smiled, but went back to her book, still smirking as she read. I just munched on all of the skittles; I had nothing else to do at 4am. I had officially been stood up by Embry. And it felt like shit.

...

* * *

I was back in a foul mood, I had fallen asleep with Rachel on the sofa and woke up at 7am this morning, still none of the guys were around, and there had been no word from any of them either.

It was now 4.30pm, I had spent the day at school even more angry and confused, none of the guys were there, and Kim was like me, except a little more worried. Jason had gotten fed up with my negative attitude and refused to drive me home so Kim had to. But I couldn't help it, something was wrong, I could feel it, and Kim could feel it.

I stood at the kitchen sink, scrubbing harder than needed on the glass I had just used. The hot water was burning my skin but I just pushed harder against the glass, so hard that my hand went straight through it. A sharp sting ripped against my palm as the glass shattered and the warm flow of blood ran through my arm meeting with the sliught pain as washing up soap got into the cut I had obviously made.

I pulled my hand from the water, the sink was now a tainted red colour and hand was dripping in thick red liquid. The glass was still sticking out of the long ragged gash in my skin and I prodded at it, trying to get it to move but it wouldn't. It just stung more.

"Shit" I squealed, placing my hand on the counter next to the sink I prepared myself as I took a firm hold on the glass and pulled, as it dislodged itself the cut opened more, covering the counter in a slimy redness that made my stomach lurch.

"Jade what the hell did you do?" The kitchen door flew open, slamming against the cupboard as heavy footsteps intruded on me.

I turned at the husky voice, Embry was running toward me, shirtless and paler than usual. Dark circles rimmed his eyes and his hair was ruffled like he had been in a fight but he didn't look hurt. He reached out, taking my hand from my other one, his face creased in a frown as he held a towel to the cut, pressing down hard to stop the bleeding. I just glared at him; he couldn't wander in here and think it was fine.

"What did you do?" He asked again, this time pulling on my arm to make me look up at him, which I did, but only to glare more.

"The glass attacked me, I did nothing" I snapped, turning myself away from him. My hand was killing against the material he had pressed to it, I was sure it was deep enough to need stitches but I said nothing, just turned back to the sink and poured cold water against it, but that just made more blood seep out.

"Why the mood?" His surprised voice was sort of hurt; he hadn't expected the hostility from me.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you never came back last night, I got worried, and you never even rang me" I stormed around him, still clutching my bleeding hand to my chest as I made my way for the exit. Although why I as the one leaving my own house I had no idea.

"Oh come on Jade, that's not fair you knew I was with Jake, we had stuff to umm sort out" He trailed off after he said Jake, as if hiding something, I turned as I rounded on the last step of the porch, he was hiding something, I could see it in his face.

"Actually, I didn't Embry, because you only told me you had to see Sam, you said you would be back"

He bit his lower lip, his eyes glanced around the trees behind me and I turned to look, no one was there, but he was searching for someone. "I did talk to Sam, then, other stuff happened, it's not like I carry my phone with me when I phase" Ok so he was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?"

He was still biting his lip, pushing me back into the yard more, not with force, just gently with his body.

"Embry?" I pushed again but he shook his head to the side, still biting his lip like he was trying to stop himself from saying something.

"Really? You're not going to tell me?" I snapped as he stayed silent still, his eyes narrowed at me before he let out a long sigh.

"Fine, but it's just a little strange and you're not going to like it" He whined a little but walked across to the bench outside Jacobs's garage. I followed, dragging my feet as I went.

"The Cullen's?" I don't know what made me say it but I knew I was something to do with them.

"Exactly the Cullen's. Bella is back, Jacob went to their house yesterday, she's back, but just a little different" He stopped, his body shuddered slightly and his pale skin turned paler.

"What? She's a vamp?" I mean, we knew it would happen at some point so what was with the surprised reaction they seemed to have.

"Not yet, well, she's sort of..pregnant" His face winced at he said it, like the idea of it hurt him.

Pregnant? As in bun in the oven? But she married a dead guy, was that possible? Was that legal? Necrophilia comes to mind. Eww.

"Exactly" Embry groaned as he watched my expression turn to confusion, it was like he could hear my thoughts.

"We didn't think it was possible but it is, and she's like proper pregnant, like pop any day now pregnant. Anyway, the baby, it's like supernatural, Bella is really ill from what I gathered; it looks like she may die giving birth to it. If it's a vampire, then it won't be able to contain its thirst, it could be dangerous. When Jacob told us, Sam got angry, everyone got angry. We can't have an uncontrollable child around here that could hurt people. So we voted to kill it" He stopped, my head was swimming. Bella would die for a demon spawn? It could kill people, for blood, and the wolves were going to kill it. But, they couldn't kill a baby. And especially if Bella was still pregnant with it. That would..No, they wouldn't do that. Would they?

"If you kill it, you will have to kill Bella?" I said it out loud, just to be sure he didn't mean they would kill Bella, while she was still human. That was murder.

"Look, she made her choice, she knows we couldn't let her have a child that could harm the people around here"

There was no way Edward would let them hurt her, I saw the way he looked at her, it was sickening but he adored her, more than what I would perceive as normal. No way. "The Cullen's will fight you"

His face dropped even more, his whole body drooping into a slouch. "Not just the Cullen's, Jake got into it with Sam, long story short, he over powered Sam as alpha. Jacob had always had the right to alpha, but he didn't want it so Sam stuck at it. But he refused to follow Sam to kill the child, so he left, we stopped hearing him. He left the pack. Shortly after, Seth left too. Then this morning, Leah was gone. So if we fight the Cullen's" His eyes met mine, looking for my reaction and as it finally hit me rage flew from the pit of my stomach.

"You have to fight my brother" My voice was small, I felt sick, how the hell had this happened in a night?

"Jade, Sam's ordered me to stay away from him" Embry sounded strained, as if he resented it. It made no sense, why would he make Embry stay away from Jake, Jake had done nothing wrong here.

"No, you're not going against my brother; he's your best friend Em you can't. And Leah? Seth? He's a kid, you can't fight him" I was getting angry now, I wouldn't let him, he couldn't. Sam was an asshole; he had another thing coming if he thought he would hurt Jacob. Or Leah. He had done enough to that girl.

"I haven't got a choice, if Sam tells me too"

"If Sam tells you to? That sounds so childish, leave, go join Jake, Seth and Leah did. You have no reason to be loyal to Sam, he can't have you fight Jacob"

"I have every reason to be loyal to Sam, he has done a lot for me. I can't, he won't let me leave La Push, and he's basically ordered me to stay in his pack. I don't want to, I'm not even saying we will fight Jacob, it's just an in case" He reached out, taking my hand in his but I snatched it back. Leah and Seth had left, why couldn't he? I needed to see Jacob. This wasn't true; Sam couldn't be planning to fight them, his own family. And Embry, acting like he had no choice when he did, Seth and Leah did therefore so did he. He was just being an over loyal ass wipe to Sam.

"Jade don't get like this, I won't fight Jake, I wouldn't hurt him" He was pleading, pulling at me as I stood up to walk away.

"Unless Sam tells you too" I snapped, pulling myself harshly from him before walking to the house, Rachel's silver car screeched to a halt as I approached the steps. She flew out, her face creased in anger. I guess she knew too.

"Asshole, Sam Uley is an asshole" She screeched, storming to me. I nodded in agreement, we both turned, Paul was walking out of the trees toward Embry. He too looked like he had had the night from hell. They both looked like told off children as they looked over at us.

"I swear to god, they touch one hair on Jakes head, and I will be the first imprint in history, to kill her wolf" She screamed, still glaring at Paul who winced at her bitter tone. I even winced, she was pissed. Even more so than me. I was more upset, I felt a little betrayed, I had trusted Sam and the pack to protect one another, but now they were turning against their own for the sake of a vampire child.

"We won't fight him unless he stands between us and Bella" Paul roared back, finally finding his own cocky anger. I raised an eyebrow at Embry, daring him to say something like that, he kept his mouth firmly shut.

"Well of course he's going to, he freaking loves her you douche" Rachel mirrored his roar, her own sounding a little more passionately raging.

Quil, Collin and Brady ran out from the trees now, whistling toward the two boys by Jake's garage. They exchanged a silent head movement and eye talking before Embry looked back at me, a little scared. So he should be. If he hurt Jake, all this imprint, fiery feeling, love shit would be gone. I think. I would try anyway.

"Come on, I am going back to Emily's, I need to yell at Sam Uley more" Rachel stormed back to her car, glaring at me as if to say get your ass in before I drag you in. I quickly ran to her, hopping in the passenger side before she squealed down the drive and onto the main road.

We were silent the whole drive, Rachel had really worked herself into a temper, I was annoyed, but she was just livid. As soon as her car stopped outside the little house I jumped out, scared of what might happen if I stayed close to her. I looked up, it was the sweetest house I had ever seen, and it was as if it was built into the trees. A tree even ran through the front porch, going up through the roof. It was perfect for Emily, small and cute like her.

Before I could move any further Jared had walked outside, looking nervously at us both before glancing back into the house. I could see Embry, he had obviously phased and gotten here before us, he was watching me, nerves danced through his eyes.

"Jade, you ok?" Jared smiled, but he seemed scared as he glanced from me to Rachel. I just grunted at him and walked around toward the front door. Walking straight in as if I had been here a million times before even though this was my first time.

Kim and Emily were stood separated from the guys, Kim was scowling at them as if she too was thoroughly pissed off. Emily just stared blankly, she was a little pale. I made my way toward them, sending a glare to Sam as I went; he just rolled his eyes which made me want to hit him. Bastard.

"Jade!" A little squeal knocked the glare from my face, Claire was here. She ran out to me from wherever it was she was hiding and hugged my leg.

"Hey Claire" My anger vanished, she was too cute to be annoyed with.

"I missed you Jade, can I play with your long long long hair?" She tugged at my shorts and I smiled.

"Claire go play upstairs for a minute, Jade will come up in a bit" It was Quil who spoke, I turned to look at him, his soft face was a little pale as well. Claire blew a raspberry before squealing at him.

"I am not listening to you, your being naughty today Aunt Em told me so, meany meany" She scolded him before storming off to the other room. I couldn't help but laugh, he had sure been told. His faced dropped even more, as Embry and Paul's had when we had told them off. I hadn't seen him with Claire since I found out about the imprint, it was strange, sort of sweet but strange.

"Oh shut it Jared" Rachel snapped as she flew into the crowded kitchen, Jared was following her, looking even more scared than before. He looked at Kim for support, but she offered only a glare. I continued my walk to her and Emily, they both grabbed my arms and pulled me between them, as if in protective support.

The room fell silent again, I could feel Embry's stare on me but I ignored it, instead placing my attention on the ring leader, Sam, he had a lot of answering to do.

"Don't look at me like that" He finally snapped, he was looking at me, noticing my frown and pout I was wearing. I just scowled at him, he was being an ass. "We have to do what's safest for our tribe. Jacob is choosing a demon spawn over us, his family" Sam sounded angry, like proper angry.

"He is your brother, you can't turn your back on him" Kim spoke out, she actually spoke out, I felt proud, she was normally so quiet. Since her fight with Suzie she had come out a bit more, had more of a bite to her.

"He turned his on us" Paul snapped, it only received him a glare from Rachel and a smack from Jared for talking to Kim like that.

"But Leah and Seth, Sam you can't" Emily sounded ready to cry, Sam's face dropped from his hard anger to guilt, but he shook his head.

"They made their choice Emily, they knew what we would do and they still left" He tried sounding strong but he faltered, he was second guessing himself. It was obvious.

"We aren't looking to fight them, we are just saying, if the treaty is broke, if Bella is turned and that baby can't be controlled, then we have to act" Quil, he sounded small and scared, but he looked at the other guys for support, which they all gave in small nods.

"Then act against the Cullen's, not my brother, he's just doing what he thinks is right here" Rachel was furious, I had never seen her like this.

"We will leave Jacob out of it as much as we can but if the three of them come for us we won't just sit and let them" Sam yelled back, he was getting angry again.

"Then I guess this discussion is pointless, because we all know that if you go for Bella Jacob will hit back twice as hard as you" I turned on Sam, unable to keep my silence any longer. Jacob was in love with Bella, he wouldn't let them kill her. It was like these guys wouldn't let anyone kill us, except, I guess Jacob didn't have the whole imprint thing, but normal love could be just as powerful.

"Then yeah I guess this is pointless" He stood up, leaning toward me in anger, he should seem scary but he didn't even make me flinch. I was so past caring about his cocky attitude. He had done so much stupid stuff, his decisions were all off lately, he made me go to a vampire wedding where I could have been killed, then he makes the guys turn against Jacob. He was stupid.

"Funny, you once told me you were the good guys, that you never hurt people, not monsters my ass. You're so full of shit Uley" I stormed past him, he fell back as I did, storming through the front door I could feel the anger tears building up. How could he be so uncaring, that was my brother he was planning on killing. Just to keep Bella from being a vampire, if that's what she wanted, then just let her. Let them deal with the child. It was the Cullen's mess so they could clear it up.

"Jade" Embry, I let out an irritated sigh, I knew he would follow me, I just was hoping he wouldn't. It hurt to be angry with him. "Come on, listen to me, please?"

"Embry, my brother comes first, sorry but I won't stay here and pretend to be ok with the fact that you're going to have to fight him. You can say you won't as much as you like but we both know that you are going to. He's my brother" I sounded pathetic, my voice was breaking as the tears escaped, I felt like I was being torn apart, half of me wanted to grab Embry and run as far away as possible, or too just sit and ignore it all, because I knew deep down Embry would never do anything to hurt me, or Jacob, not willingly anyway. But then the other half knew the truth that Sam was intent on killing that child, and that meant Bella, and with Bella came Jake. There was no way around it. And no matter how hard my heart pulled for Embry, I had to protect and support my brother; I couldn't let him be fed up to these guys. When their wolves took over they would do anything to kill that kid, even if it meant kill Jake, Seth or Leah.

"Don't cry please" Embry's warm arm reached out for me, trying to pull me into a hug but I shoved him off.

I could hear the front door opening and more footsteps pounding down the steps but I didn't look up, I focused my teary eyes on Embry's bare feet, I hated this. I hated Bella and Edward for this.

"Come on Jade, I'm done here" Rachel, her harsh voice cut through the tense air that had erupted between Embry and I.

"And me Quil is being stoooooopid" Claire's little voice chuckled, she didn't understand, she was blissfully unaware, she just though they had been naughty. I was beginning to regret asking Embry for the truth, I should have just accepted his sorry for standing me up and stayed in my house with him. That reminded me, I glanced at my palm, the towel Embry had wrapped my hand in was blood soaked and the stinging was still there. I had just blocked it out.

Rachel clicked her car open, I glanced up to see the girls are filing in, leaving the front passenger seat free for me.

"Jade, don't leave, we can sort something out" Embry tried again, but I walked around him, unable to stand the sound of his voice that tore at me. "I love you"

That made me stop, my whole body froze as the words washed over me, again pulling harder on my heart. I wanted to run away with him, leave all this wolf shit behind. But then reason fought back, no matter how I felt for him, Jake was my brother. I had to be there for Jake. I said nothing, just pushed myself toward the car more and jumped in. Slamming the door shut as Rachel pulled away. Her annoyed set face unaware of the internal pain I was in. I was sure they were upset too at having to be angry at their imprints, but Embry and I had been doing so well. And now it was ruined. Because of Bella. I wanted to murder her.

"Where too girls?" Rachel looked around at us all, I just shrugged, I didn't care as long as it stopped the heart ache I had in me.

"Just drive" Emily offered, and Rachel did just that, her little car sped towards the one place we were never supposed to go without the guys. Forks.

* * *

**Aww thank you for all the comments and what have you, so yeah, I am having such a lack of inspiration to write lately but for some reason this story is still flowing from me haha, probably because I love it so much. Anyway, let's try get me to 400 reviews? Please? So leave a comment guys? :D I only need 20? You've done it before, come on :D **

**Sorry for going back to bad Jade and Embry, all your happy comments about her and Embry being cute just killed me cause I knew this was coming, so I hope I haven't upset you all and you don't hate me ! **

**xx**


	44. Chapter 44

Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.

The blood was still seeping from my wound, I had hid it from the girls but it was getting worse, each time I flexed my hand the tear ripped open more. It was deep, like the whole shard had edged its way into my hand; I was sure some glass was still in there. The cut ran from one side of my palm to the other, it was splitting I was sure of it. My hip rested harshly against the counter of the little diner bathroom, Forks Diner, we had reached this far and stopped; everyone was angry at the guys but angry enough to go any farther than this. I felt a little light headed, probably from the epic loss of blood I was suffering, I had been stood here not even 5 minutes and the sink was already covered in the slimy liquid.

Or maybe I felt faint because of the fact that I had just walked away, literally walked away from the guy who I had fallen so hard for, and even worse I had walked away when he had told me he loved me. A moment that should have been spent with me falling into his arms but no, obviously my life was too damn twisted for it to happen that way. Either way, I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Jade you in there still?" Rachel pounded against the bathroom door, her voice echoing over the buzz of the small restaurant behind her. I resisted the urge to puke as the guilt and heartache of Embry's poor face when I had left mixed with the pain that was throbbing at my hand and wrist.

Without saying a word I wrapped a fresh roll of paper towel around my bloodied hand, shoving it in my pocket so the girls wouldn't see. That was the last thing I needed, the girls to see I had hurt myself, they would think I had become suicidal or something. I walked to the door and flung it open, a still pissed off looking Rachel was stood there looking at me like I was stupid.

"Well, holy crap don't worry about the rest of us that need the toilet. You better go order" She snapped, obviously, she still was extremely pissed off. I said nothing again, I didn't want to add fuel to her fire so I just walked around her and traipsed to the table, each step made my head spin more.

"And the wheels in Rachel's car go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels in Rachel's car go round and round, all day LOOOOOOONNNNGGGG" My head pounded as the high pitched squeal of Claire came erupting from the table in front of me, Emily was trying to cram food into the little girls mouth to shut up while a worried looking Kim twiddled with her fingers on the table. "Jadey looks ill" Claire stopped singing, pushing the food away that Emily was handing her she pointed at me and the two girls glanced up. Both of their faces turned into frowns as they looked at me.

"Are you ok, you're real pale?" Kim held her hand out for me as she asked, I didn't take it, I just stayed stood up, and too scared to move in case I fainted or puked.

I shook my head at them, my eyes looked up through the window of the diner and I saw a grocery store across the road, a drug store attached to the side of it. I needed a bandage or something. "I'm going to run to the store, I have a stomach ache" They both nodded at me and I grabbed Rachel's purse taking a couple dollars out before walking slowly from the diner.

The fresh air hit me like a ton of bricks sending my stomach in a flurry of nausea, I needed to lie down. I was going to be sick. My legs were shaking beneath me as I made my way across the road, the entrance to the store was around the side so by the time I reached the door I could no longer see the little diner, or the girls. I hadn't felt this bad before, it literally felt like everything around me was blackening, my eyes blurred slightly and the neon open sign that flashed in the window started fading.

"I smell blood, lots of it" The perfect silky voice met my ears my gut instincts screamed danger at me, I knew that tone of voice. "It's her" The voice added in, I looked up at the pale figure moving toward me as I clutched out desperately for something to hold on to. Why had I left La Push? Why was I so stupid?

"Should we take her to the hospital?" A female voice, the same perfect tone but my eyes were worse, I couldn't make out the three figures that made their way toward me.

"No, can't you smell her, she's one of them. Leave her here" Another woman, this time the tone was harsh, not the silky velvet the other two had, she sounded bitchy and full of hatred. I tried backing off, they weren't friendly.

"Rose stop it, she's hurt" The nice girl chimed in, I wasn't hurt, I was dying. At least, that's what it felt like. I went to back off again, but my shaking legs gave out and the blackness took over completely, the last thing my brain registered was the cold hard floor cracking against my head. And pain, lots of pain.

...

* * *

**Embry's point of view**

I paced around the front porch again, staring out into the trees hoping something would pop up to distract me from the ripping in my chest and the sickness that floated non-stop through my body. She had just walked away. The hard stare that I hated on her had stabbed through me as she had left. I couldn't stand this, it was like I was stuck in some sort of limbo, unable to move anywhere because I knew the girls were in Forks, which was unsafe and I couldn't get to her, I was just sat around waiting. I listened as yet another fight erupted in the house, this time Paul was kicking off with Quil. Quil was upset, he didn't want to fight any of them, especially not Jake, but Paul being the hard headed prick that he is was on Sam's side.

"Well then why don't you and your little friend out there run off and abandon us too, go on run to the leeches like they did" Paul roared, a crashing sound made me jump and I turned to see Paul slamming his chair across the kitchen toward Quil who flung a much smaller Collin in front of him to break the crash.

"Oh screw you Paul, it's different for you, you don't care about anyone but yourself, Jake and Seth are my friends, and Leah is our sister, I haven't said I wanted to leave just that I won't fight them" Quil shouted back but his shout was less powerful than Paul's he wasn't a fighter unless it was against vamps.

"Calm down guys" Jared offered but he was shot down by a fierce growl from Paul. Sam was upstairs on the phone to Billy, had been for nearly an hour.

"Don't tell me to calm down, these fuckers need reminding about who the hell their loyalty lies with. Not the damned Cullen's. Morons" Paul erupted again, his fist went slamming into the fridge this time and the door slid down like he had broken a hinge. Emily would flip.

"Paul enough. Everyone shut up" Sam pounded down the stairs, his order instantly slapping the mouths of the fighting guys shut. I couldn't stand the sight of him right now, he had caused this. I understood why, I understood the child would be a danger and that we needed to act, but the way he had gone about it with Jake was wrong. Jake loves Bella, you can't just tell someone we are murdering the girl you love so get over it. And now because he had been too quick to act, I had lost Jade, right when I had her I had lost her again.

"Collin, Brady, go patrol around La Push. Paul, Jared and Quil will go watch the Forks border. Embry and I will stay until the girls get back then come join you. I have a plan. But we need the girls to be here" I looked as his eyes flashed with the orders, but his face stayed firm. The guys all nodded in agreement before leaving, Collin and Brady ran fast past me, too happy to leave the mess behind them. All of us had that were arguing that imprinted, we had all fought with our imprints over Sam's decision, it was worse for us they had left. The younger ones didn't understand the high tension between us all.

Jared, Paul and Quil walked slowly past me, Quil seemed ready to pounce on Paul, the glare burning through his eyes and hitting the back of Paul's head. I said nothing as they passed me, just watched them. They had nearly reached the tree line when the little silver car that had sped away from here over an hour ago came screeching into the yard. Before it had properly stopped Kim flung herself from the front seat, her face pale and panicked.

"Is Jade here?" She screeched at me, it didn't register properly and I just stared at her as she continued to run toward the house.

"Kim" Jared turned back toward us, walking after his imprint that sprinted into the house only to return moments later with tears falling from her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked again, taking hold of her arms as she flung herself down the steps.

"Gone..couldn't find..h...e...r" She was making no sense as she flung her head around Jared to the car where Emily and Rachel now climbed from. The wind knocked back into me and I realised what she was saying, Jade wasn't with them.

"She went to the store to get aspirin, she was pale, and she said she felt ill but she never came back. The guy from the store said he noticed her out there, she was swaying and pale like she was going to pass out so he went out back to get his boss but when he came out she had gone" Emily came running over now, her face paler than she had ever been, they were being serious. They had lost Jade. I turned to look at everyone, they were all frozen, unsure of what the hell to do. My body was buzzing, I couldn't think straight, she hadn't been ill earlier, she had been ok. She was upset but she wouldn't do anything stupid, she wouldn't run away because of this.

"We looked everywhere, we drove around looking but we couldn't see her. You have to go look" Rachel ran to Paul, her earlier anger had disappeared as she clung to him. He just stared at me, he seemed to be unsure of what to do. We couldn't go to Forks. But then Sam saw the treaty as void so maybe we could. Sam. Sam. This was all Sam's fault she had only left because of him. I span around, shakes vibrating through me as I glared at my alpha who was trying to get more information from a hysterical Kim.

"This is your fault" My voice was sharper than intended, the anger making me need to burst to my wolf who was now growling loudly within me. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What?" He seemed taken aback by my anger, as if he was completely unaware of anything he had done the last 24 hours.

"You. And Jacob. You both upset her. You made her leave, she would have stayed if you hadn't had a go like you had. You did this, you made the decision to go against Jake, you made her angry. He left, he just left again, for vampires, he left. She would be here with me if it weren't for you two" I rounded on him, ready to fight if I had to, all I cared about was Jade. All my concern for Jake had gone, all my loyalty to Sam had gone, I just wanted her here. They had both done this. They had both caused all this drama and shit. Hands wrapped around my arms and I turned to see Quil shaking his head at me.

"Embry, stop it. Calm the hell down. I did what I had to do, if she couldn't accept that then it was her problem, not mine. Now get away from me. You're off patrols until you get your head in check. Get inside" He shoved me back, his orders washed through me preventing my wolf from surfacing like it was dying to do. Everything about him was pissing me off. His control over me, his stupid decisions, his stupid almighty saint like attitude that Jade used to always point out but everyone would ignore. He was being an asshole and all I wanted to do was rip him to shreds.

"I'm going to find her Sam" I snapped out as my body started walking toward the house under the force of his order. I tried fighting, but it was useless.

"Paul and I will go, you stay here with the girls, Jared and Quil go to Forks, stay close to the Cullen's, not too close. Collin and Brady will look around La Push, Emily ring Billy and ask him if she's there. Embry you stay until someone comes get you, you stay here and you don't phase ok" He was trying to control too much but his orders were clear, without another word everyone ran off to their posts leaving me stood with the girls. My mind couldn't wrap around what had just happened. She was missing, but I wasn't allowed to look. I knew why, he was worried if I got too close to Jake I would leave the pack.

"Embry come inside, you look awful" Emily appeared next to me, her calming voice trying to soothe me as she edged me backward into the house with no force as I let her take me.

"She's probably seen one of her friends and gone out somewhere Embry, she'll be fine" Rachel added, but it was more like she was trying to reassure herself than me. And it didn't work, she wasn't with anyone, I could feel it. Something was wrong with her.

My whole body collapsed and I fell into the chair that lay behind me, my stomach was lurching over and over again. For the first time, I actually felt helpless, like I could do nothing to protect her.

* * *

**26 reviews? On one chapter? I freaking love you guys. I cannot get over how amazing you are, over 400 reviews? Holy hell. I will do anything you want me to do just because you are so amazing, 160 followers, like over 100 faves?! I can't get over how amazing you all are :D Don't stop!**

**Aurora Denali – Hello! First of all, sorry about the American speech being wrong, I am English haha, so I might get some stuff mixed up but I do try but I may get phrases wrong now and then :D I shall try work on grammar a bit more, maybe I should look for a BETA :D Yeah, I move my story timelines around, so I think it did take place in 06 or something but I just write for whenever, no specific year if you get me, probably should stick to a timeline but I prefer to have an open one so I can use whatever songs, or events and not have to look through loads of old stuff if ya get me :D I am glad you like the story though, and I am glad you can relate to her! :D thank you for being my 400****th**** review as well! Made me extremely happy :D Keep reading, I appreciate your support and comments!**

**Just wondering, Karu? Are you out there? :D **

**Anyway, as usual, I do not own Twilight. **

**And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own Twilight**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pain, pain, pain, lots of pain. My head is pounding. My hand throbbed, I wriggled my fingers around but it just made it worse. What the hell happened? I feel like I have been drinking for days.

I reached out with my good hand, I was on a bed, blankets wrapped loosely around me and I twisted slightly, forcing my eyes open I took in the four poster bed that towered over me, it was huge, I was drowning in its size but it was comfy and warm. Bookshelves lined the walls next to me and a huge window shone down over the bed. The room was bright from the light but yet dark from the decor. It was very old looking, and sort of eerie. Where the hell was I? I wasn't in La Push that was for sure. The guys would go insane if I had got myself kidnapped. Knowing me, I had probably got myself kidnapped.

Eurgh everything aches. I shut my eyes again, trying to remember where I had been. But all I could see was a blurry pale figure moving toward me. And that voice. The perfect voice. Oh crap. I twisted again and shot my eyes open, looking for some indication I was dreaming but I wasn't, I was still here. I started panicking now, my heart thumped in my chest and made me want to puke again, why was everything so dramatic with me?

"You're at the Cullen's" A low gruff voice broke the eerie darkness and I lifted my aching head to see Jake leaning against the door opposite my bed. His face was solemn, like he had no emotion in him. Cullen's? Why would I be here? "You passed out in Forks, they brought you to Carlisle" He stepped forward, walking to my bed his face stayed plain. Shit, the girls would have been so worried. Unless they hadn't noticed me gone, how long had I been here anyway? Wait, why did I pass out?

"Why did I pass out?" My voice was croaky like I hadn't used it in a while.

"Your hand was cut. You lost a lot of blood, and you got an infection in the wound. What did you do?" The way he said it was like he was accusing me of doing it to myself, he had no faith in me sometimes. I had only done it because of Embry, if I hadn't been angry at him I wouldn't have accidently broke the glass. I lifted my hand up to my eye level, it was wrapped in a tight bandage, it was clean, no blood broke through like it had with my make shift bandage.

"Broken glass, it was an accident Jake. How did I get an infection?"

He sat down next to me, he still looked blank, but I felt bad. Everything was messing up for him too. "You didn't clean it, it had dirt in it I suppose. Carlisle cleaned it, stitched you up and put you on antibiotics, you should be fine in a few days, you hit your head too, pretty bad so you might have concussion" He handed me a glass of water and pulled me up to a sitting position as if I was incapable of doing it myself. But he finally let emotion onto his face, he seemed sad. I looked up at him, not taking the water; just waiting for him to say whatever it was that was making him look so upset. "You've been here all night, the pack has been out looking for you, we can see them but we can't talk to them. Seth tried getting close to tell them we had you but they thought he was attacking and he got into a fight with Paul. Things are getting heated out there" He let out a sigh, it was bothering him being here without his friends, he seemed more upset and stressed than I had ever seen him.

There was a knock at the door and Jacob looked other to it, I followed his gaze and saw the short haired Cullen sister, I didn't know her name but she looked nice enough.

"Esme sent me up to tell you lunch is done, and I figured that because you were awake Jade, I could help you change from those clothes and you could come downstairs too" Her voice was the kind, soft toned one from before I passed out, I recognised it instantly. She was the one who told the bitchy one off for saying to leave me there. "I'm Alice by the way" She walked closer and smiled widely. I tried not to be fooled by her friendliness; she was a vampire, which meant she was the enemy.

"I'll wait downstairs for you, you'll be fine with Alice" Jake stood up but I clung to his hand, he couldn't leave me with a vampire. He just chuckled as I made desperate eye widening at him, he shook his head in amusement and left. He left me with a vampire. She might kill me. What was it with these wolves leaving me with vampires, first Sam let me go to them and now Jake was leaving me with them. I needed to hold a meeting about this. It was not on.

"I won't hurt you, actually I think we will be great friends" She smiled again but her tone of voice was knowing, like it was inevitable that we would become friends. But I was confident we wouldn't. She was a vampire. Not happening.

...

* * *

Ok, so it happened, she was too nice for her own good and she hardly seemed like a dangerous person. She was nearly as small as me and she was so gentle and normal. And cute. She had used me like a Barbie doll and dressed me in skinny jeans and a nice baggy cream top with these cute dolly shoes. How she had my size here I had no idea but once she dressed me she continued by doing my hair and makeup. I normally didn't like it but she made me look decent. She was far too easy to talk to and her giggly personality was near impossible to dislike. So I gave in after half an hour of trying to avoid her charm, and as she said we were now "great friends". She knew everything about me, for some reason I even spilled about Embry saying he loved me and me walking away. She then backed me up and told me I had done the right thing to support my brother and that Embry would understand. She was too nice. Even though her advice didn't work, I knew Embry hated me, I had walked away from him and now I was missing. He probably thought I ran away.

"Come on we better hurry before Jacob and Seth finish all the food Esme made for you guys" Her ice cold hand clutched onto mine and she pulled me from the room, I still felt sort of achy and my other hand was throbbing still while my head just pounded. The pain killers obviously were not working. I wanted Jake to come carry me but Alice continued to drag me down the hundreds of steps through the huge house and my shaking legs stumbled to keep up.

She stopped her fast pace as we came into a big bright room, I glanced around and my eyes stopped on Edward who was stood near a piano in the corner of the room. He looked up to look at me but he seemed just as blank as Jake had been. Maybe Bella had died.

"Bella, you have a visitor" Edward's curt voice was sour, as he looked from me to the sofa where I hadn't paid attention yet. A fire was roaring beside the cream sofa and on it laid a deathly pale girl wrapped tightly in a blanket.

Her features were harrowing, dark circles engulfed her eyes, her skin so pale she looked paler than the vampire who still held onto my hand. Her collar bones could be seen, protruding from her skin, her lips chapped as if she hadn't drank for days. But she seemed so familiar, I knew her.

Bella. My stomach lurched, she looked awful.

"Jade?" Her voice seemed slightly frightened; she always seemed scared around me. I walked around Alice, dropping her hand from mine, toward Bella but a stunning blonde suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Stay back" She snapped, her beautifulness vanished the minute her bitter voice hit me. I didn't like this woman.

"Rose she's Jacob's sister, she's fine" Edward spoke lowly, warning her off me. Rose, she was the one who wanted to leave me in Forks, ok definitely did not like this one.

"She could be here because those dogs sent her, she could be here to hurt Bella" The Rose girl snapped again and looked at me like I was the most disgusting thing in the world. I guessed the dogs were the pack.

"She isn't on their side Rose" Edward spoke again obviously reading my mind on what had happened when I ran away from the guys. She glanced at Bella who nodded before she left again, and standing in the doorway to what looked like the kitchen.

"Your on my side?" Bella smiled hopefully but I shook mine at her.

"I'm on Jake's side, not yours" I was harsher than I should be because to be honest she was dying so I couldn't stand here and bitch her out.

"Sit down" Bella smiled ignoring my harshness, pointing to the sofa next to her, I didn't, I stayed stood where I was a little awkwardly. How could she let this happen? Why would she be this way for a child who she would never get the chance to meet, she would die and leave Edward for a demon spawn? And where was my brother?

Edward made a snorting noise before walking from the room, he was strange it. I looked back to Bella, she was watching her husband, sadness on her usually pretty face.

"How is your hand?" She looked at the bandaged arm, she seemed genuinely concerned for a minute before falling back to being frightened.

I lifted it up and waved it around, trying not to wince as my skin pounded in pain. She nodded as if understanding me. I wanted so badly to bitch her out, this was all her fault, but she seemed too fragile to say anything to.

"Jake says the pack is looking for you but he can't get close enough to tell them you're here without them going for him. They have us surrounded, you shouldn't be here. It could get dangerous" Again she sounded concerned, her hand rubbed over her huge stomach and I felt sick again.

"Jake shouldn't be here" There was a harsh snap to my voice and she looked down, biting her chapped lip as her eyes welled up. Great, hormones.

"I never asked him to do what he did Jade. He is here because he cares about us" She patted her stomach as if meaning the thing in there as well as her. That was it; I wanted to punch her again no matter how ill she looked.

"No he cares about you, not that thing. And you never had to ask him, you've dragged him along long enough to know he is well and truly wrapped around your little finger. He lost his family for you, and your still too selfish to listen to him about that thing inside you" My anger made the pounding in my head worse and as I let my bitter words fall out the blonde one stepped forward protectively but Edward waved her back, he seemed ready to let me vent my anger to his precious Bella. Maybe he was pissed at her too. I looked over at him, he made no acknowledgement of my thoughts, he just stared at the wall behind my head.

"I'm sorry if that's how you feel, but right now all I care about is my baby, they can't hurt my baby" She said it defiantly, like she was ready to fight them all for the evil spawn growing in her.

"But it can hurt you, and other people. Bella, they will do whatever it takes to stop that thing. Even fight Jacob" I walked to her sofa and sunk next to her, my legs unable to hold my weight. This was a mess. I shouldn't be here, I mean, I didn't agree with the pack but I didn't agree with Bella.

" It's a baby, it won't be evil. Jacob has made his decision to protect us" She fell back slightly as if exhausted, and she looked it.

"You, he's protecting you" I corrected her, she tried to smile but she let off a grimace instead.

"You don't agree with them wanting to kill my baby do you?" Bella looked hopeful at me, her scared tone was gone. I sighed, if it was evil like they said, then I guess they had to, but I didn't want them to kill her.

"No I don't agree with them wanting to kill you. The baby thing freaks me out, but if you want to be a vampire that's your choice, but that baby is a step too far"

She laughed slightly, her laugh was strained and it never reached her eyes. "You're just like Jake, except he doesn't accept my choice to be changed. Will Embry mind you being here, are you not like together?" I looked down on her; it was as if she was struggling to talk. I felt sick, she usually looked pale, and sullen, but now she looked on her death bed. It would kill Charlie if she died. It would kill Jacob. I was never fond of her, but I would never want her to die.

"It's complicated. As long as he's a threat to my brother, then I won't play ball with this imprint stuff" I whispered it, my heart doing its usual twinge of pain, I knew I couldn't ignore the imprint, but I would try my damned hardest if Embry played any part in hurting Jake.

"You shouldn't risk your relationship over this" Bella shook her head at me while Edward made a snort of sarcastic laughter as if she had just said the most hypocritical thing she could have.

"But I won't risk losing my brother for the sake of standing by Embry, he's made his choice to back up Sam, I've made mine to back up Jake" I ignored the obvious awkwardness between Edward and Bella and focused on her, but I couldn't help but shoot a disliking look at her bump and she noticed.

"You don't understand why I am doing this do you?" She smiled, she reached her hand out to take mine, and I did, her freezing skin sent a cold shock through me. She was dying. A wave of remorse and sorrow ran through me, this young girl was dying and she wasn't letting her family help her.

"No" I answered truthfully. I could never leave the man I loved for a child who could be the kid of all evil. At least I don't think I could.

"I felt it kick. It's a baby, my baby, not a demon. I love it more than I love my own life, I know it won't be evil, I just feel it, it's good. Jade; don't let them kill my baby. They might listen to you. I'm going to die anyway, I won't survive this pregnancy I know it, either I die and just die, or I will die and be a vampire. But either way this baby will be born, you have to help" Her pleading eyes tore at me, she was desperate, she truly believed the baby would be good. I had no idea what to do, here was the girl I had spent months dreaming of kicking her ass, but she was so vulnerable and practically begging for my help. I wasn't so much of a bitch that I could sit and let people tear her life away, her choices.

...

* * *

**Embry's point of view**

She had been gone for 24 hours, the longest 24 hours of my life. I would gladly bet that my imprint was the most difficult; nothing had ever been simple with her. But I wouldn't change it, even with all the shit that has gone on and all the drama she bought to my life, I was in love with her, and I needed desperately to get her back. Part of me felt like she had ran away but then part of me knew she wouldn't have done that. She was away because she couldn't physically get back here.

"Any word?" Sam walked back into the kitchen of his house and glanced around at the girls, we had been waiting by the phone all night but no one rang, Billy had heard nothing and I had tried ringing her, I reached the 50th call when Rachel realised she had Jade's phone in her car. Jake wasn't answering his phone either and so we were out of ideas.

"You found anything?" Rachel asked back and he shrugged.

"Paul and Seth got into it, Seth was following him and I guess the lack of communication lead to anger and that led to a fight, but Jared thinks Seth was trying to tell them something so he tried following Seth back but when Leah saw Seth had been hurt she started on Jared so I ordered them to leave. Jared said that he thought he smelled something other than vampires there, but Bella is there and that baby thing so it could have been that." He sat down opposite me and Emily who's annoyance had vanished over worry for Jade, came forward and sat in his lap. I felt the stab of jealousy; I wanted Jade back here to calm me down, I wanted to be with her to calm her down. Not that she ever really listened to me. But I liked trying.

She wouldn't be at the Cullen's, she hated them and she knew it would be too dangerous to go there. She was somewhere else.

"I just rang Jason; he said he hasn't heard off her since school. Jonah said the same and Maya said the last she heard was when Jade texted her yesterday to cancel their shopping trip. So, no one has seen her" Kim hopped from the steps and came and sat on the bottom one, she was still crying on and off, like Jade had died or something. It wasn't helping, it made it worse.

"I'm going back out, Embry you calm enough to come? You might feel the pull" Sam asked me and I jumped from my seat, I had been waiting all night to go out and look. I was still angry at him for keeping me here but I reined it in because I knew if I lost it I would be kept here longer.

Running from the house I phased before I fully got into the trees, the buzz of my pack brothers voices were alive in my head and I ran as hard as I could for the Forks border where Paul and Jared were watching the Cullen house. I wasn't sure why I headed that way instead of to Quil where Sam told me to go, I just ran to where my heart was telling me to go.

* * *

**Ahhh you guys are so amazing, I love each one of you :D I hope you are enjoying! :D **

**I probably won't get a Beta, I don't think I could handle someone messing with my writing haha, I will try to focus more on grammar though if I'm getting it wrong. My phrasing or spelling can sometimes be off because my Word is set on English so my spelling automatically changes on things like colour and stuff hehe :D And obviously we have some words and phrases that you may not use in the USA so again, sorry ! :D **

**60 chapters?! Well have to see if I get more ideas haha but I am dreading finishing this story because I think it's my favourite I have ever done. Brady and Gracie are on hold at the minute, we aren't getting along very well, I am trying but I just can't get the story out of me :( **

**Anyway, keep up reviews and PM's and what not :D **

**xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey, so umm yeah, as usual, thank you for your lovely reviews :D it means a lot and I love each and every review I get :D I love this story so rest assured I have no immediate plans to stop it and if it does come to an end, I can probably say I will definitely do a sequel or something for you guys because Jade and Embry are my FAVE couple. **

**Anyway, I better stop giving my top secret plans away and just say enjoy the chapter. **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Peering through the big front window of the house I focused in on Leah who was stood in human form near the little river that ran through the Cullen's yard. She had been out there for a while, and she hadn't touched the food Jacob took out for her. She looked sad, or maybe angry, I couldn't see her face so I couldn't really tell.

I had come to an understanding with Bella, I still thought she was an attention seeking bitch who led my brother on, but I also didn't agree with the way the pack were handling the little issue at hand here and so I agreed I would try calm things down if the pack came and got me. Not that I thought they would, they had no idea I was here. It was like they didn't know of a little thing called phones.

Part of the deal was that Bella agreed to stop being so flirty with Jacob, although so far she wasn't doing a good job at keeping her end of the deal. I peered behind me and sure enough she was wrapped around him, huddling closely as if trying to get warm. I just shook my head in disagreement, even while married and pregnant she couldn't leave it be. I gave a glance to Edward who had stayed well back from her all day, he seemed so sad, I had come to the conclusion that he didn't want the baby, although he was giving me no answer, I still thought I was right though. Actually, the only Cullen that wasn't hateful toward the demon spawn was Rosalie, the bitchy one who still didn't like me. She and the doctor of course were the only ones not bitching the little foetus out.

A loud crash and smashing of glass brought me from my thoughts. I turned to see Esme bent over picking up the glass while Emmett rushed to pick up the football that had knocked it over.

"Emmett go outside for god sake" The bitchy blonde snapped at the Emmett guy, he was the one who had held me the night of the wedding and caused the drama with Embry, and not the mention the bruises on my arms. But he was nice now, playful, every second I was around him made me realise he was a lot like the pack guys, big, playful, and from what I gathered, he ate a lot. He went hunting more than the other Cullen's. I turned to see Emmett and Seth pouting like children. They had been playing football inside and had so far broken around three vases.

"Jade come out and play" Seth whined at me as he walked to the steps, I still felt a little weak but I suppose fresh air would do me good, beside Leah was out there.

...

* * *

It was actually fairly sunny for once, the sun that could fit through the overgrown trees surrounding the house shone down on me as I walked across the grassy yard to Leah, she turned to acknowledge me but said nothing.

"They out there?" I broke the silence first, staring into the trees across the river to where she had been staring all day.

She shrugged, "Somewhere, but I can't see them or hear them. They are patrolling the house, I think they are gone for now" She seemed off, her voice strained and her body was tense like she didn't want to talk to me.

We went back to silence, the only sound coming from Seth and Emmett who had now been joined by Alice and Jasper and they were all playing football and shrieking as they bashed into one another with enough force to cause slight thunderous echoes in the trees.

"Why are you here?" Leah turned on me, her face wasn't sad as I had first thought but angry.

I was a little taken aback by her outburst; it wasn't like I had chose to come here.

"My hand" I held it up to her face as if she were stupid and she slapped it back down, it stung a little and from reaction I lifted my other hand up and hit her across the head, to which she replied with a shove. It went from there until we were slapping one another's hands away like the crappy bitch fights in films. We weren't even using force so it was pointless.

"Stop it Leah" I gave her a push and she stopped hitting me, only to offer me an equally bitchy glare. "What is your problem?" I snapped while smoothing my stinging hand down, she had hurt my stitched hand. She could be such a bitch sometimes. I hadn't done anything to her.

"You being here is my problem. You shouldn't be here, you can't protect yourself against the wolves nor the vampires Jade" She pulled out all the 'I'm older than you' stops as she said it, her hands lifted to her hips and her head fell to the side as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Ok, first off, I did not want to come here, they brought me here unconscious. Second off, I cannot leave until Carlisle is done with my meds, and third off, well, I have no third off but just shut up you" I lifted my own hands to my hips and tried mirroring the overly bitchy stare she was giving me but I failed, this girl was queen bitch around here and she made damn sure people knew it.

"And what about Embry, you know your boyfriend who you left. He is going to go bat shit crazy when he see's you here" She glanced nervously to the trees, scanning for him but she seemed satisfied they weren't there and turned back to me. I felt bad again, I knew he would be losing his mind, but I literally had not asked to come here so it wasn't even my fault.

"He isn't my boyfriend. And like I said, I had no choice in the matter of coming here. But even if I was in La Push I sure as hell would not be with the pack because they are being king douche bags and I do not agree with the way they are handling this mess" She raised her eyebrow as if I was lying but I wasn't, he was not my boyfriend..yet. I mean, yes I knew one day he would be and that he loved me as he proclaimed a day earlier, but as of this moment, he was not my boyfriend. And they were being assholes, and if I was back home, then I would literally be in my house ignoring each one of their sorry asses.

"Oh please, you've been looking for a reason to run from that boy since you last made up with him, this was the perfect opportunity for you. You kissed him the other night and now what, you hate him again? You talk about Bella stringing Jake along but you do the same thing to Embry, you need to get over yourself and just accept the stupid imprint" Her voice rose on each word she spoke until she was literally shouting at me. I was not stringing him along. It was killing me being so far away from him, she was such a bitch. I held a hand up to get her to back off before speaking the words I never thought I would say to Leah.

"And what are you doing here? Running from Sam? Jesus Leah he chose someone else, he did not want you. So why don't you accept that damned imprint and be done with your bitchy moaning about it" My hand instantly smacked to my mouth, I hadn't meant that. Her face dropped as did her whole body. I had hurt her, oh shit I had not meant that.

"You know what Jade...you are so annoying" She stamped her foot against the ground like a child.

"Well you know what Leah, PPPFFFFT" It was childish and made no sense but it was the only thing I could think of saying to her, she raised a brow at me and rolled her eyes.

"PPPPFFFFFTTT you" She said back to me, copying my raspberry blowing before backing off, so I upped my childishness and poked my tongue out at her and she did the 'I'm watching you' thing with her fingers before running into the trees.

I wasn't quite sure what had just happened, whether we had really fallen out or it had become a bit of a bitchy joke. It had gone from being harsh and real to childish and strangely calm. I felt horrible for the Sam comment, but then again she told me I was stringing Embry along when I wasn't, I didn't think I was, I had left for a reason and he understood that. I think. I wasn't even annoyed, I felt calm and like everything was ok even though I had technically just argued with Leah. I glanced around to see the Jasper guy staring at me, he was really focusing on the spot where I was stood. It was sort of freaky.

"Yo Jade head's up" Emmett's voice boomed but it was a second too late because before he finished his warning the football went slapping straight into the side of my head. I span around to see him smirking, Seth was making 'oo your dead' noises while Alice and Jasper were stood perfectly still pointing at Emmett. The bastard, he was definitely a vampire version of the pack boys. I wasn't sure why they hated him so much, they would love him if they gave him a chance.

I swooped down and picked the ball up and gave it my all in chucking it back at him, however my all wasn't good enough because it fell at his feet. He laughed and kicked the ball into the air and caught it, winking at me as he did.

"Not good enough dog girl" He teased at me and Seth made another ooo noise. I turned to were Leah had just walked off and saw her looking at me, a frown on her face as she waited for what I was going to do. I suppose she was close by to help if things got too rough, I nodded to myself, I had Seth and Leah to back me up. And with that I kicked my feet against the ground and ran head first toward the oversized vampire, I braced myself for the hard hit but it didn't come, instead the Jasper dude had grabbed me and chucked me around in a circle while Alice and Seth made grabs for me. Now I was being used as the football. Great.

* * *

...

**Embry's point of view**

Pushing my way through the dense trees of Forks I kept my feet following the pull in my heart, I was unsure as to why I was being taken there but I just went with it. I dodged around Collin who crossed my path as I made my way toward the smell of leeches that was getting stronger with each step I took.

"Wait hold up, I see her" Paul cried out suddenly, everyone halted, saw who? Bella? I stood still and Sam bounded to a stop next to me as we waited for confirmation it was Bella. If she was out in the open Sam would take any chance he could to get her, I wasn't ready to fight, not while Jade was still missing.

"No its worse than Bella" Jared added in, his mind flashed us an image, Jade stood with Leah outside the Cullens house with the vampires behind her. My stomach dropped, she was at the Cullens. That is why I was being taken there. Why was she there? It was too dangerous, was Jake an idiot? Was Leah an idiot? Damn it. I would kill Jacob for this.

"Ok guys stay back until we get there" Sam ordered before nudging me to start running again which I did instantly, what was she doing there? Jared was flashing us the images, her and Leah were hitting one another, it looked playful enough but when they stopped they began shouting. Jared heard few words here and there, my name, Sam's name. What was she doing there?

"He's not my boyfriend" Jared's images flashed across Jade angrily snapping at Leah, I stopped again, was she on about me? Why did she sound so annoyed, I thought she had started to like me? Why would she be like that? My heart sunk, she still didn't want me. She kissed me, she spent nearly every day with me, but she sounded so annoyed at the idea of being my girlfriend, if she was on about me that is and I was sure she was.

"Leah's left her" Paul chimed in, he sounded angry before shooting me the image of why. Emmett had thrown a football at Jade's head and nearly knocked her out with it. Asshole, I would rip him to shreds. "Ok Embry might want to stay back" Paul warned as I rounded on him, I could see him and Jared, they were hid behind tree's looking into the Cullens yard. I stopped next to them and snapped my eyes on the issue they had been warning me from.

The weird one, Jasper was swinging her in circles while the others, including Seth made 'playful' grabs for her. It was Emmett who caught her and yanked him from the arms of Jasper. They both went falling to the floor where Emmett proceeded in tickling her; she was giggling, louder than I had ever made her giggle. It hurt seeing her so happy with these people when she was rarely this happy with me. I never made her laugh like that, the most I had done was make her laugh while dancing with her.

"Emmett nooooo HELPPPPPP" She screeched as she hit out against the hard vampire. Hearing her calling for help kicked the rage in, I wanted to run to her and take her from him. Having a leech hold your imprint was a horrible feeling; it was like the wedding night all over again. I would rip him apart if he marked her again.

"No Embry, stay here she is ok" Sam ordered, my whole body froze in place behind the trees and I was stuck, watching a vampire touch my girl and I was unable to do anything.

"Pile on" Seth screeched and slammed his body into Emmett and sent him flying to the floor beside Jade, Jasper joined in as Seth pounded playful hits into Emmett and Alice grabbed for Jade and pulled her to her feet, she was still giggling as she held onto Alice, it looked like she was hugging her. I felt sick, she was too close to them, she could get hurt.

"Looks like she already is, look at her hand dude" Quil had appeared, watching it through our minds he pointed out her hand which was wrapped in a white bandage, for a second I felt rage flame in me again before I remembered her cutting it on glass the day before.

"Maybe she went there to get it sorted by Carlisle" Sam offered his opinion but I shook my head, she wasn't comfortable around the Cullens, she wouldn't go there by her own free will. They must have taken her.

"Well she doesn't look like she's being forced man" Paul piped up and I growled at him. She wouldn't go there unless she was made to. I knew she wouldn't, she did not like them.

Everyone stayed silent, watching as Jade clambered onto Seth's back and he ran with her to do a touchdown, except he didn't just do a touchdown he leapt over the log they were using and sent her flying to the floor, she let up another round of laughter and Emmett went running to her and threw her over his shoulder. They were treating her like she was a doll.

"Well she is small enough" Quil's sarcastic voice added in and I growled at him again. "What? She is tiny dude, I could poke her and she would fall over"

"Claire could poke her and she would fall over" Collin piped up from his silent patrol from La Push, he had been quietly watching and listening, he never usually got involved but he suddenly would pop up from time to time.

I tried to ignore them, instead focusing on watching my imprint laugh and joke with our enemy, the reason all the problems started. He ran toward the house with her but stopped at the bottom steps, Jacob and Edward had walked out of the front door and both shot glares at Emmett as he approached them. Finally, someone will stop him before he hurts her.

"Be careful she isn't unbreakable" Jacob snapped but it wasn't enough, he wasn't stopping Emmett he was just telling him to be careful. Well thanks man, thanks. Gee that really helps make me feel better, even her own brother is letting her be used as a play toy by vampires.

"And she's still being watched for concussion, watch her head" Edward added in but they said nothing else, just both turned and walked away. Her head? What the hell was wrong with her head? She didn't look hurt, oh god what had happened?

"I feel woozy, I think imma puke put me down Emmett" She squealed now, everything in me wanted to run, she felt ill I needed to get to her but Sam let off a warning growl.

"I'll take you to doctor Carlisle, NNNEEEEEE NOOOOORRRR NEEEE NOOORRRRR NEEEE NOOORRRR, paramedic Emmett coming through" Emmett twirled her around before pounding inside with her, she was laughing again and the sound of it was ringing in my ears as clear as if she were next to me. I wanted her to be laughing with me.

I thought I would feel better when I found her, but I felt worse, I felt even more heart broken and empty. She was worse than just missing; she was in a house full of vampires and the soon to be born demon baby, the whole reason we were having this fight and my imprint was in the same damn house as it. I couldn't fight them if she was there, I needed her safe in La Push, I needed to be with her, I needed to go to Jake. Sam growled and before I could take a step forward Paul and Jared had ran at me in human form while Sam's wolf took me down, they dragged me back into the trees and away from my girl. I had found her but I didn't have her back.

* * *

**Review! Pretty please? :D**

**xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you SOOOOOO much for the support :D You are all amazing. **

**Sorry I have taken a few days, I will never leave this story unfinished so don't worry I haven't abandoned you all :D I have had a pretty rough few days though so I will be away for the weekend and my next update should be Monday or Tuesday I promise.**

**Karu- That is amazing, I love that song. I don't know why I have never seen that! Love it, you are amazing ! :D I will definitely be listening to that as I write my next few chapters I think hehee Thank you for your amazing support, you are the best! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, but to pre-warn you I have changed a few events here but hopefully you like my changes.**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I stared through the window into the dark night sky, the only light was being offered from the house but I could just about make out the trees on the other side of the riverbank, I couldn't see anything though, just trees. He was out there, not close but he was out there somewhere. Jacob said they knew I was here, Leah had seen them earlier watching the house, they seemed more on edge than before. I was starting to feel empty, I missed him. I really missed him and not even Emmett's ambulance impersonations every time I needed an antibiotic top up helped bring a smile to my sad face. I had been here for four days, each day got worse but the infection in my hand wasn't healing as fast as Carlisle wanted and he was administering the meds through a drip so I couldn't leave. Jacob wasn't happy with it, he hadn't cared much that I was here at first but each day that the other pack kept them trapped here became another day where the Cullens didn't feed. Meaning each day I became more of a tasty snack than a friend or play thing as Emmett had referred to me as. I felt welcomed here, everyone but Blondie was nice to me, but she was horrible to everyone so it was no worry to me.

Bella was even growing on me, mainly due to pity, knowing her life would end soon made me less resentful to her. I had said my piece to her, now I had no fight left for her, and I think everyone was grateful for this. I still thought she was weird with Jake; it was like she did love him, I could see her eyes light up when he was around. But mostly my issue with her was that she had started drinking blood, human blood. It was making her better, sort of. But the baby was a blood drinker. That piece of information only made me more freaked out, besides, the smell of blood was making the other Cullens hungry. Which was again making me nervous because here I was, trapped in their house and full of blood.

Leah hadn't said a word to me since our fight, not that it was a fight, Jake informed me after hours of me killing myself trying to figure out why we had gone from angry to playful, that Jasper could manipulate emotions and had changed our anger to more of a childish squabble. I was watching her, she hadn't come inside, nor had she eaten anything, she was basically being a sulky bitch. She was stood outside again, as she was most nights. But tonight was different. Something was going on, everyone was on edge and I had been banished to Carlisle's office. I watched as Seth and Jacob ran back and forth between the Cullens and Leah, speaking but their words not reaching me. It was a little claustrophobic in here, I was dying to get out but there was no way, they had locked me in here. They had gotten into a heated discussion about how to feed and Jasper and become a little too close to me so I was brought here, although I argued a wooden door wouldn't do much to protect me if he managed to get here.

I turned back to the room and shuffled to the desk, plonking myself down in the over flashy leather chair, that was one part of the Cullen's that annoyed me, there wealth. It was ridiculous how expensive their possessions were. Comfy, but unnecessary. Carlisle's laptop lay open on the desk in front of me, my finger glided over the mouse pad and the screen popped into action, his web page came up. I stared at the contents not really taking much notice but as I stared longer the picture on the screen started to make my stomach turn. It was an old drawing of a woman, her pregnant stomach torn open and a baby coming out, the baby had devil horns as if it were evil. I bit my lip as I let the urge to search through the page win and my hand glided down the mouse making the article move. I scanned the words, my stomach turned again. He was researching about demon babies, like Bella's, ancient myths on half human/vampire children. They often killed their mothers, bit their way from the womb, and were uncontrollable in evil. The usual gruesome stuff associated with supernatural stuff like this. He was worried, they all were. I was beginning to worry, I was in a house with an unborn demon baby that would rip through its own mothers stomach and was currently enjoying some human blood. Yum. I felt woozy again, it was disgusting.

I let out a sigh and sat back in the leather chair, spinning it around in circles as I tried to push the image from my head but rather than leave I got full of an image of Bella, with her belly half eaten. Eurgh. So vile.

The door lock turned and the loud click made me jump from the spinning chair and my legs buckled out, sending me to the floor in a heap. I groaned as I tried pulling myself up but before I could a loud chuckle erupt next to me and cold hands wrapped around my arms pulling me up.

"Sorry, should have knocked" Carlisle's kind voice spoke out as I was placed on my feet and steadied. I shook my long hair from my eyes and looked up at the handsome doctor. He was doing that perfect smile that I suspected made all the nurses hearts melt, but there was only one smile that made my heart melt and he wasn't here.

"It's your office doc" I shrugged it off but he smiled again, I saw his eyes flash to his desk and his smile drop. A t the same time my stomach dropped, the laptop was still on; oh crap now it was obvious I had snooped.

"Got bored I see, understandable, I did lock you in here for over an hour" He shut it down and turned to walk back out before stopping and looking at me. "Coming?"

I did a little internal dance, I was free again. I went to walk but curiosity flamed in me. "Will that happen to Bella? Will it kill her?" I felt intrusive asking such a question but I figured that they were keeping me here, and expected me to spend time with Bella to keep her spirits up, not that I was particularly good at that, the girl still seemed petrified of me. Anyway, I figured I had some right to know. He seemed to think so too because he nodded and turned back to fully face me.

"We think so. It's just hunches though, I have never heard of this before, nor have our history books. It's a mystery" His stone blue eyes flashed with grief; if he were human I was sure he would be crying right now. She would die. Even I felt a little mournful at that, because if she died, and the baby was evil like we all was sure it would be then the wolves would attack, and with the Cullens as weak and thirsty as they were, they had no hope of survival. The thought made my heart sink; they were kind people with good hearts and good intentions. Even while the other pack lay in wait to attack, they had never once expressed a want to kill any wolves. Emmett had but he was only joking, I think he had been anyway. But they weren't evil like I had been told they were.

I followed him as he led the way back down to the living room, Bella was on the sofa as usual, Edward was at the piano while Jacob and Emmett were watching a football match. I stopped at the top of the stairs that led down to the ground floor. The big windows gave view to the front yard, I could see Leah stood in her usual spot watching the river flow. I glanced back at the room and Jacob was watching me, he followed my gaze to the window that covered the living room wall and a smirk played his lips. He got up and walked to me, stopping only when he came to my back and leant down to whisper.

"You have a visitor, been waiting all day for you" And with that he walked off, I looked back at Leah, she wasn't really a visitor, she spent most days stood there. But I walked out regardless, making my away against the cold night I watched Seth as he made another run around the house.

I stopped next to Leah like I had the last time we spoke, she made no move to acknowledge me and I hadn't expected her to. Even Jasper's mind tricks weren't enough to make her hate me less. I had said a horrible thing to her.

"I'm sorry" I couldn't stand the silence any longer, I turned to her and my voice sounded slightly desperate as I spoke.

She turned her head toward me and smiled ever so slightly. "Me too, I guess I was just worried you would mess things up with Embry by being here" Her hand slipped out and into mine, her warmth wasn't like Embry's, she was warm but his covered all of me, hers just covered my hand.

"I think I have, I keep hurting him and I don't mean to. He told me he loved me and I walked away Leah, I keep walking away" My voice broke as the tears began to swim my eyes and the pain gripped my chest. It hurt so bad to know I was hurting him by being here, but it had gone on for too long I couldn't just leave. Part of me didn't want to, I liked the Cullens and I still stood by the fact that I didn't agree with Sam's plans. But I missed Embry more than I ever thought possible.

Leah had a smirk on her face, an amused smirk rather than a pitiful one that she should have seeing as I sounded and looked so desperately pathetic. "Then stand still for once" She let my hand go and backed away, I turned to look at her and she held her hand up to stop me. I again went to ask what she was doing but her eyes went from mine to behind me, her smile grew wider and she winked before fully turning around and walking away.

"What the" I mumbled to myself and began to follow her, only taking a few steps before the low husky voice that drifted through my dreams erupted behind me.

"I thought she told you to stay still"

I span around as the shivers ran down my spine, his husky voice making my whole body quiver. Embry. He was stood on the other side of the river, shirtless as usual but I paid little attention to his beautifully toned body. Instead I focused entirely on his eyes, they shone and danced in the moonlight. He literally took my breath away, my whole body was frozen as I looked at him, it was like I was seeing him for the first time when it had only been a few days.

"I can't come over there" He broke the silence, we had both been soaking one another up, I don't think I could ever stay away from him for this long again. I looked down at the water between us, it was flowing fast and the stepping stone rocks that had been there previously were covered by water.

"And I can't come there" My voice cracked again and I realised I was crying. I really missed him.

"Don't cry when I can't come and make it better Jade" He edged forward, his own voice broke as he did so and he was standing right on the edge of the bank, I copied him so I was doing the same, trying desperately to close the gap. I wiped my tears away but more fell, it was useless.

I looked up and down, there was a small crossing further down the river and Embry seemed to notice my look because he started walking toward it. I followed his movement, tears still dripping down my face. I wanted so badly to touch him, hold him and just be with him. We reached the little crossing and Embry walked halfway over the fallen tree that acted as a bridge and helped me across. When I made it to his side of the bank his warm rough hands reached up and wiped my tears away, causing my skin to erupt in flames at his touch. I wanted to crumble into him; I had caused so much hurt by being away. But I hadn't chosen to be here, I wanted him to know that.

"I didn't want to be here Embry, I didn't run away" My voice broke with the tears that still swam in my eyes and I couldn't lift my head to look at him because I felt too ashamed of what I had done, I felt like I had ruined everything.

"I know baby" My heart skidded, baby, he had never called me anything like that before. I could feel myself blushing and I kept my head low so that my hair fell over my flaming hot cheeks. "Can you come home now?" His hand came down under my chin and pulled my head up to look at him but I fought against him and dropped it as I shook my head in answer.

"I'm on anti-biotic, when I cut my hand on the glass I got an infection and he's trying to make sure it doesn't spread, I passed out in Forks, cut my head open on the floor and some of them found me and brought me here. I didn't want to come here, I would have gone home you know that don't you?" I finally looked up, pleading with him to believe me and I noticed that he too looked ready to cry, his hand dropped from my chin and ran slowly down my bare arm until it reached my bandaged wrist. The trail of fire he left down my skin burned and I shut my eyes at the sensation, I missed this.

"I should have taken you to the clinic, I'm sorry I didn't realise it was that bad" His finger trailed the palm of my wrapped up hand, as if trying to make it better, it didn't sting like it did when Carlisle touched it, instead it felt better. His other hand went to my head, pulling it down so he could scan for the cut, I lifted my own hand to show him where the small stitched up area was and he let out a long sad sigh before leaning forward and kissing it. My stomached began flipping at an alarming rate, his lips lingered for a second longer than they should have and I fought to keep myself from jumping on him.

The trees behind Embry rustled and a wolf whistle let up like a crack in the night sky, I jumped and turned, looking for my brother or Seth but my side of the embankment was empty. Embry rolled his eyes before nodding to the trees behind him. "Paul, Jared and Quil are watching. Nosey bastards. They were worried we would start fighting again" He sounded hurt as he said fighting, we did fight a lot, a lot more than the other imprints. Paul himself had told me we were the only ones to ever really shout at each other, or fight in general, it just did not happen with the imprint couples and so they were all a little off guard when we did it. I worried that it meant we weren't as strong, but part of me knew we were, we were just more fiery than the other couples.

We stood in silence for a few minutes, just staring at one another before the rustling began again and the three human form guys walked out from the trees, all grinning at me.

"Come on guys, your boring us" Quil groaned but smirked at me while Embry flipped him off. I just giggled, I had missed these guys, and no amount of Emmett's childishness could make up for the packs stupidness.

"Yeah we wanted some action, fighting, crying, all that sort of stuff" Jared winked at me as they stopped just behind Embry, I felt a little sad, my alone time was ruined.

"So how's life with the vampires" Paul spoke next, he wasn't playful like the others he was more pissed. Then again it was Paul. I rolled my eyes at him but gripped Embry's hand firmer.

"They aren't as bad as you make out and they aren't any happier with this than you guys are" Embry tensed beside me and I glanced up, he was shaking slightly, I figured it was because he didn't like me close to them and it was killing him that I was.

"Got ourselves another leech lover" Paul snapped and Embry growled at him in warning.

"No, I just look at it differently than you do, your all going in blazing and intent on killing them all. They just want to save Bella, not the baby" I snapped back, these boys could be such assholes.

"Baby? Demon more like" Jared mumbled but I knew he wasn't trying to be horrible so I ignored it and turned back to Embry. I wanted them to leave.

"Ok we get the hint, backing off" Quil chuckled before hitting the other two in the arm and slowly walking back toward the trees, I could make them out still, they were staying human.

"I can take you home now, we can get you on medicine back at the clinic, let me take you?" Embry turned his back to his brothers and again looked down at me, his eyes full of concern and love. My heart ached, I wanted to go back so badly. I looked at the house behind me and then back at Embry, it felt like I had to choose between him and them and my brother. It felt horrible.

"Embry I can't just.." I got cut off by an ear splitting howl, it was desperate and calling, Embry tensed as he turned to look at his brothers Paul and Jared came forward still as humans. My heart stopped, who was that?

"Brady and Collin. You tricked us" Paul turned to look at me, his face and voice full of venom. I what? I looked back at Embry, I hadn't done anything.

"We have to go, Cullens are out" Quil came bounding back into view, he was naked like he had just phased. "They slipped past" He looked at me, accusing me. I hadn't done anything.

"Guess you made your choice" Jared barked this time before the three off them turned and ran; Paul called for Embry before they disappeared.

Tear began falling again, my heart was breaking, Embry looked betrayed as he backed away from me.

"You were right earlier Jade, you did mess things up" His voice broke, he had tears in his own eyes and I couldn't stand the hurt look he held, the raw break in his voice as he walked away from me. I hadn't done anything.

"Embry I haven't" I started but I couldn't finish my sentence, I didn't know what to do, I hadn't come out here to trick them. "Embry please, I haven't done anything don't leave me here, I want to go home" I cried out, my body felt like it was falling as I watched him turn and walk away. My heart exploded and shattered, I had ruined it. I wasn't sure how but I had ruined it.

I pushed the lump in my throat aside and let the pleading truth come out. "I love you, please Embry" It was more of a whisper and he didn't even pause as he continued to walk from me, instead he turned into a run and within seconds there was an almighty rip and he let up the worst howl I had ever heard him do. He was broken, and angry and betrayed. It had been his turn to walk away from me and it hurt so badly to see him do it.

I fell to my knees as sobs rocked through me, I hadn't done anything. What had I done?

I looked back at the house and saw Jacob stood on the front steps, he was looking at me his body hunched as if in guilt. He had sent me out here, he had told me to come out here. And Leah, she had told me to stay still. They had both known Embry was out there, she had known he was watching me. They had set me up to set the guys up. I jumped to my feet as rage boiled in my stomach, how dare he do that.

I felt physically sick as I made my way back toward the house, Leah and Seth were stood in the trees to my left, Seth was shouting at her, telling her she was wrong about something, I heard him say my name so I guess he was talking about me. I just focused on Jake who had now turned and made his way inside. I flew up the stairs after him and rounded on him as he made his way toward Bella and Edward, Blondie was in there too and Alice but everyone else was gone.

"You bastard" I flew at my brother punching him over and over again in his big hard chest, I hated him. "You ruined it all, you used me you bastard" I sounded pathetic, my sobs were still rolling through me and my voice cracked on every word as tears streamed from my eyes. He didn't even fight back.

"Hey calm down" Alice's soft voice spoke out and her hands enclosed my wrists as I laid more hits on my brother.

"GET OFF ME" I screamed, I was hysterical I felt broken. Embry felt broken I could feel his pain. He thought I had tricked them.

"What's happened?" Rosalie asked, she sounded more caring than she ever had before and I turned to look at her, she actually looked a little sad as I cried more.

"I'm sorry Jade it was the only way, Bella needed more blood and Carlisle needed to feed" Jacob finally spoke out and Rosalie hissed at him understanding what he had done while Alice let me go, I was free to punch him again but instead I just stared at him. Edward had his head bowed, he was guilty, he knew Jacob had done this.

"So you used me? You screwed it all up he hates me Jacob, everything is ruined because of you. I have stood by you through his whole thing and this is what you do? You selfish bastard" My words shook as a mixture of anger and hurt flew from me, I felt so broken.

"I'm sorry Jade" He said it again, he sounded regretful but I ignored it, he had done it and nothing would take that back.

"I'm sorry too, that I ever stood by and supported you. I went against my whole family for you, and instead of supporting me you go against me for the sake of vampires, your pathetic Jake. I hate you." I spoke lowly, every word dripped in the hatred that I hadn't spoke in for months. He had lost me again. Just like I had lost Embry again.

"Jade I had no other option" He pleaded again and made a movement toward me but I moved back, I bumped into a cold body and I looked around to see Rosalie stood behind me, she was glaring at Jake, and she was supporting me. It felt nice because I thought she hated me.

"Yes you did, Jacob we would have made do with what we had. Your sister comes before us, you should not have done that. And you shouldn't have let him do that. You better fix this" It was Bella who spoke, her voice was weak but she was trying to sound angry at them, she glared at Edward and went to stand up. But as she pushed herself off the sofa there was an almighty crack and she doubled over before collapsing to the floor, her knees cracking as they thumped down.

Her painful scream filled the room as angry howls filled the night sky.

* * *

**Naughty Jacob! It is changed from what happens in Breaking Dawn I know, but I like it :D **

**You are all confusing me, some are saying don't let Jake imprint on Nessie, then others are saying do, what shall I do people?!**

**Let me know what you think as usual :D**


	48. Chapter 48

**44 reviews? On one chapter? Are you KIDDING MEE AHHHHHH I love you guys so freaking much! 500 reviews?! AHHHHH EEEKKKK I am so happy, I love you all :D thank you! **

**Ukrainianelfhorse- Thank you! I am such an idiot, I have no idea why I wrote blue eyes for Carlisle, total mind slip there. I did mean black! Thank you for pointing that out :D **

**Quick message, read this with an OPEN mind, yes? Please? **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**I own nothing but Jade**

* * *

**. **

**Embry's point of view**

"I cannot believe she would be so cold as to do that man" Jared sulked as he threw himself back against a tree in Billy's yard, Sam was inside talking with Billy about what had happened, what they all had done to help get the Cullens out. Betrayed us even more, all for the sake of a demon leech baby.

I couldn't bring myself to respond, I felt so empty and my heart was physically tearing in my chest. She chose vampires over me, I had been stupid to ever think I could win her over, change her from the girl she had been all these years.

"I don't know dude, she looked genuinely upset when we walked away, I've been thinking about it. She sounded real confused man, I'm not sure. Something doesn't add up" Quil added, walking in front of me as he made his way toward Jared. He had been quick to snap at her when we had been there, but as we had ran here he started slowing, mulling over her reaction and I tried to agree with him, or at least here his thoughts but the betrayal within me was too real and hard.

"Quil, let it go already, she tricked us. The little bitch. She could win a freaking Oscar for her performance tonight" Jared growled this time and my wolf let a growl back, not liking the insult from another wolf.

"Shut it Jared" I barked at him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Maybe she fell in love with Emmett; god knows those leeches like sticking their teeth into the local girls. Either way, there's no way she can love you Embry, our girls wouldn't lie to us like she did tonight" Jared's harsh words cut through me like a knife and without warning my heart shattered, it was like I was having a heart attack and I had to fall against a tree for support. His words sliced at me more and my body felt broken. Maybe she had fallen for one of the vamps, like Bella. She couldn't love me, imprints don't lie like that. She said she loved me, but she doesn't. She never has and she never will. And that made me want to curl up and die, everything was so screwed up. We were supposed to be happy, together and happy but instead we were apart and hurting.

I couldn't focus on Sam as he flew from the house, I couldn't hear the harsh words spoken between him or Billy, the pain in my chest was too harsh. I was unfocused, until Paul sprung up and whispered the words we had been waiting to hear.

"Bella's dead, it killed her"

My heart pain stopped, instead an immense anger built up within me. The baby, the root of all this shit. It took Jacob from us, took Jade and now it took the life of an innocent. It needed to be killed.

* * *

**Jade point of view**

The screams echoed off the walls, ripping through my ears as I watched the nightmare in front of me, blood seeped from the hospital table onto the wooden floor as Rosalie pierced Bella's pale skin with the knife. I couldn't register it properly and before I knew what was happening Jacob had flown across the room and landed with a hard thump on top of the blood covered vampire, Alice dragged her screeching from the room and Jacob returned to Bella's side. She was screaming more, her pain evident in her shriek as Edward and Jacob fussed over her.

"GET HIM OUT" She screamed louder, her words leaked with frantic emotion and I snapped back into the moment, Edward was hovering over the huge slit in her stomach, her hands were scraping at Jacob as she writhed in pain and it dawned on me what was happening. He would have to pull the baby out. While she was like this, no painkiller, no doctor, no nothing. Her head thrashed from side to side and as she lay it facing me her eyes bulged open and she focused on me. "Jade, help him please" Her voice was barely a whisper and she strained against the pain. Both men looked back at me before looking back to the girl still wriggling from the pain. Me? Why me? Edward could do it just fine.

Edward looked up at me, his hands were already pulling in the bloody slit but he nodded his head for me to go toward him. If he thought I would stick my hands in there he had another thing coming, no way in hell.

I glanced at Jacob, he was fussing over Bella's head, smoothing her hair away like the love sick puppy he was. I couldn't even feel sorry for him at seeing Bella this way, I hated him still. He had ruined everything for me, he was a selfish prick and no amount of him being distraught over Bella would change that.

But my feet began stumbling toward the table anyway, I reached Edward and he looked up at me, nodding to a pair of scissors on the table next to me. "The cord" He spoke curtly and I obeyed, picking up the scissors I prepared myself for the image I knew would haunt me forever, whatever was coming from her could not be human. Maybe horns like the devil because from the amount of pain she was in there was no way this could be normal, her bones were breaking I could hear the cracks over her screams.

Edwards hands starting pulling back out, I braced myself and I heard Jake take in a huge breath as Edward pulled back out, in his hands lay not a devil, but a baby, a normal crying baby. My heart stopped as I took it in, it was normal. No fangs, no blood red eyes, no crazy horns or painful screeches as it tried to suck my blood, it just led there, snuggling into Edward. Edward smiled, a soft chuckle breaking out as he stared down at his baby. "Cord Jade" He sighed as he wrapped a towel over it and my shaking hands snapped through the cord that led back into Bella's ripped stomach. It made me gag slightly but I focused mainly on the baby now wrapped in Edward's hands.

"It's Renesmee" He smiled wider as he looked up at Bella, I couldn't help but smile back at the happiness on her pale face, she glowed for the first time in days and her pain seemed to have ceased. Edward handed the little girl to her and she beamed down but my eyes were distracted by the blood that seeped heavily from her stomach, it was flowing out at an alarming rate and her breath got heavier. I reached out desperately, unsure of whether I could do anything as my hands clutched down on her cut trying to stop the flow but it carried on seeping, staining my hands and top as I struggled to offer the pressure I knew wouldn't help.

"Bella, Bella" Jacob's harsh voice rang out and I looked up at the lifeless body, her eyes were still, dead and before I could react Edward thrust the child at me, my bloodied hands quickly staining the white blanket that wrapped the little girl tightly.

"Jade" I was frozen in place, just holding the girl in my arms and the soft voice of Rosalie broke out, her smiling face appeared next to me and she reached for the baby, I didn't even argue but Edward said something and she replied letting him know she was ok.

Once she had taken the baby from the room I turned back, my stomach churning as I saw him biting in her body, every inch of skin he could find was being bitten and Jacob was desperately giving her dead body mouth to mouth. She reacted to nothing, her pale skin was white with death, and there was no ounce of life to her.

Dead. She was dead. The grief that washed over me was unexpected, I had never cared much for her before but I felt awful as I watched the two men struggle to revive her. Everything around me seemed to blur and I could see Jacob talking but I couldn't hear his words, he had tears falling down his cheeks as he backed away and stormed from the room, Edward cupped his wife's head, he looked like he was crying but no tears were falling. She was gone.

I was backing away, wetness coursed down my face. I glanced down at my shaking hands, they were dripping in blood, my white top soaked with the wet liquid. A flash erupted through me and I could no longer see Bella led there, but my mom. Her lifeless body on the side of the road, blood splattered across the crashed car, streams of red running down the wet road. My panicked screams ringing in my ears the way they had done that night. Her lifeless body bringing back the images I had done so well to block out.

Oh god, she was dead, she was dead. Bella was dead.

"Jade, Jade please" I was being shaken, my eyes focused back in on the silent room and Alice shuffled in front of me. "Please we need to get out of here" She pulled on my arm and I let myself be dragged, Edward was doubled over, loud sobs erupting from his tearless face as he mourned for the wife he lost.

What the hell was happening? Everything seemed a frantic blur to me as I was pulled through the empty house. My early anger had subdued, replaced by an emptiness that I couldn't explain. My head was flashing images of my mom at me, then Bella, then Embry's betrayed look, Jacob's grief stricken eyes as he walked away from her dead body. Today was a mess. Not just today but everything was a mess. I wanted to curl up in Embry's arms and forget it all but I knew even if I ran to him he wouldn't take me.

"Jade you need to run, are you listening to me? I need you to run, the wolves will come for us now, you need to leave" Alice instructed me as she pulled me to the bottom floor living room, we stopped in the doorway into the cream room, she thrust a pair of keys at me as she continued talking. "Jade snap out of it, you have to leave"

I felt myself being shaken again, I tried to focus on her eyes but a soft cooing took my attention, turning my exhausted head toward the room I saw Rosalie sat in a chair in front of the fire, a now clean baby in her arms, she had a smile on her face as she made kissy faces at her bundle. That baby killed Bella, like everyone had been worrying about. I slipped from Alice and made my way over, ready to bitch out Rosalie who seemed oblivious to the dead girl in the house. I opened my mouth, but as my eyes locked on the little body in front of me my mouth snapped shut again. She was bigger than a newborn, her eyes were open and unfocused, but they weren't red, or black like they should be but a golden brown. Her cheeks were rosy and flushed with heat and she was gurgling. There was a bottle in Rosalie's lap, a white liquid filled it not a red one.

"She's drinking milk" I spoke without realising I was speaking, my voice sounded hoarse and broken but Rosalie smiled at me and nodded, ignoring the tears that still fell.

"And she has blood running through her, she's warm, her heart beats Jade" Alice was close behind me again, whispering. The child was human, except her eyes, they were vampire like, but more beautiful and natural than the other vamps. It was strange.

"She had a drop of blood that was left over from Bella's stock, but I was curious and tried her with milk, she likes it more. She's strong already, it's beautifully strange, she's beautiful" Rosalie added, her eyes for the first time since I met her were soft as she spoke. She loved the child. They already had a family bond with the baby, and the wolves would be here soon to rip it apart.

Renesmee, she was human, half human, half vampire but she seemed normal enough. Beside her immense beauty at such a young age, and the fact she was holding herself with the strength of a one year old, the biggest confusion was that she looked like she was around 8 months old. Other than those factors, she was normal enough. It was the most curious thing, her little eyes looked over at me and focused, she shouldn't be so focused and it freaked me out slightly but she held my look and giggled, at least, I think it was a giggle. More of a shriek maybe.

I wanted to vomit, this was all too weird, I had expected a demon baby. But she was normal. Well, not normal, she was a murdering little shit, but she looked normal.

"Jade I need to get you out of here" Alice pulled on me again but I shook my head.

"The wolves won't hurt me?" I tried to tell her but it came out as a question because no matter how much I tried to believe my own words I was having trouble, I wasn't sure what would happen anymore.

Edward's yell echoed through the house and Alice turned and ran from the room at the sound, the baby in Rosalie's arms stirred and squealed like she was about to cry but her eyes focused on the other side of the room and she stopped, her crying mouth turning into a smile as her eyes remained focused. I followed her gaze, my heart dropping to my stomach as I saw her reason for her sudden comfort. Jacob had collapsed to the floor, his whole body in a hunched heap and he looked exhausted, he looked crushed in all honesty. But his eyes wore a different look, a look I recognised, a look that had haunted my dreams for so long. A look I had once seen in Embry's eyes.

I think I am going to be sick. He imprinted. This was too much.

He looked over at me, so confused and small looking. But I felt nothing, he had finally imprinted, he was now feeling the emotions I felt for Embry, he now understood the weight of it all. Maybe now he would understand the damage he caused today, how he broke my heart in two. And despite myself, I couldn't help but hope he one day felt it too. One day he felt the pain he made me go through. Bastard.

"The wolves are here" Rosalie's head snapped up and she looked at me, oblivious to the disgusting imprint that just happened. I said nothing back, just looked up at the big window that shone down on us. The dark night's sky was heavier than before, it felt almost taunting. Like it was preparing for bloodshed as growls, snaps and shrieks filled the dark night.

...

* * *

**Embry's point of view**

I growled as I pinned down Emmett, Jared's words still lashing at me, the images of him with Jade taunting my mind. I had to kill him. If it was slightly true what Jared had teased me with, then he had to die.

I zoned out of the surrounding fighting and focused on my target. His fists hit out at me, they hurt for a second but I snapped back. I had him; all I needed to do was swipe his throat. Kill him. I opened my jaw to rip at him but a harsh knock sent me flying through the air. My head hit hard against a rock and I shook myself and I turned to look at my attacker. Seth. His smaller wolf growled at me as he stood between myself and Emmett. He was protecting the leech. Son of a bitch.

I tried shouting at him to move but he couldn't hear me anymore, my shouts came out a fierce growls and before I could retract them Seth came lunging at me. Instinct took over and although I never wanted to hurt him my teeth dug into Seth's throat and I sent him hammering into a tree, there was a crack as he met the thick wood and his small body went slamming to the floor with a hard thud.

"SETH" A panicked cry erupted over the fighting behind me and I turned to see Jade running through the crowd of angry wolves and vampires, her eyes focused directly on Seth in front of me.

Was she stupid? Someone could hurt her. Why was she so stupid? Why did I imprint on the most idiotic girl I had ever come across?

I went to fly toward her to push her from the path of any fighters but her brother came leaping down behind her, separating the two groups as he landed. She didn't even flinch as she was grabbed by Carlisle, she struggled against him but he held her close to his dead body, it made me want to throw up. A vampire touching her. I couldn't handle it.

Sam and Jake began rowing but I couldn't focus on them, instead I was focused on the blood that was smeared over Jade, her hands were covered in it. Her white top drenched. Tears stained her cheeks and her eyes never left Seth. She was squirming as she cried his name out at his lifeless body.

"Maybe it's Seth she fell in love with" Jared piped up again in my head and this time Quil snapped at him to shut up. Paul growled, he was paying attention to Jake who had now phased and was staring down our alpha.

"Jacob imprinted" Edward caught me off guard and I felt winded by his words. Jacob did what?

No one said a word; no one had a word to say. He imprinted on the demon child? He couldn't have, there was no way. That was plain wrong.

"Sam we can't let it live" Paul growled loudly as Sam began backing away, he was slow, not losing eye contact with Jake.

"We can't harm an imprint" Sam replied, he was strained, like he was trying to fight the rule that hung over us. We couldn't move against it, it was the most important law we had, every imprint was protected by the pack. If Jacob imprinted then we had no choice.

"Seth" Jade whined, her voice caught my attention and I snapped back to her, the doctor let her go and she went flying past me, collapsing next to a now naked human Seth. He was bruised, his ribs obviously broken and she lifted his head to cradle it and she assessed the damage with her free hand. He was breathing, his eyes flickered open before shutting again and she cried more. I growled as her hand got too low on his abdomen, she was touching another man. A naked man.

"Dude its Seth, not exactly a man" Collin piped up, the youngest wolf who didn't care much for his duties and hadn't wanted to play a part in tonight's activities. Little shit. I don't care who it is, she can't touch another man.

My growl caught her attention and she looked up at me, her sadness failed for a second and for a minute I thought she was going to run for me, her eyes had no spark in them like they had earlier she looked awful. But in the same second she had jerked to come for me, she stopped, her face turned sour as she looked at my growling wolf.

"You asshole, you could have killed him" She shrieked at me, she was angry, not hateful, she was just angry.

A wave of guilt washed over me, I hadn't wanted to hurt Seth, I tried whimpering to let her and him know I was sorry but as I looked down on her Emmett appeared behind her and helped her in picking Seth's lifeless body up before pulling her to her feet. His contact with her small hand made me growl again and she snapped her angry eyes back at me.

"We need to leave" Sam barked and I realised my brothers were backing off. But I couldn't move, I was caught up in staring at Jade, her anger disappeared and was replaced by the same desperation she held not a few hours ago as I had walked from her. Like she was begging me to stay with that one look and for a minute my wolf and my heart jerked me forward, wanting to stay with her but Paul flashed the earlier scene before me, the betrayal she had played a part in and I growled without meaning to. She jumped, startled by my anger at her and fresh tears rolled down her beautiful face.

"Embry, she's made her choice. Come" Jared snapped this time and his words were supported by Sam who ordered me to come back to La Push.

With one final look back at my imprint, I retreated, knowing every set of eyes here were on me and her. She lifted her bloodied hand to her face in an attempt to hush her sobs and the blood rubbed off on her cheeks, I hated everything about the image in front of me. I wanted to run to her, wipe the blood from her body before kissing away each tear. But I couldn't, she had gone against me, and her family. Our family. She had ruined it all for the sake of a set of vampires who she had once hated. I bit back the tears that formed in my eyes and turned from her, each step I took felt like a stab to my heart, for the second time today I walked away from the most important person in my life. And it felt like shit.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY ...Trust me I HATE nessie/Jake imprint, it was definitely a wrong move on SM's part. And I literally rewrote this around 5 times this weekend trying to find a different way but nothing I came up with made sense in the wolves not killing Renesmee. I literally had Seth/Nessie, Collin/Nessie, Jade running away with Nessie, but nothing made sense and nothing stuck with the whole reason of why Jacob was like he was with Bella so I had to stay with SM's version of that. SORRRY!**

**Please don't hate me! I am so worried about posting this in case I piss you all off... but people had a point in saying that I have changed enough already, and without the imprint there is no reason for the wolves not to kill her and then future chapters I plan to write are only going to work if the imprint is there so MEH I feel like crap now because I know most of you did not want the imprint so I am soooo sorry. **

**Please don't hate me and please don't boycott the story hahah I promise I won't play on the imprint TOO much. And Jade is in NO way going to forgive Jacob just because it was the imprint stuff, hell no Jade is still livid at him. **

**So yep, don't worry, this is JADE/EMBRY not Nessie/Jake so that imprint is only a small detail in Jade's story :D I hope future chapters will make you hate me less because I know your probably screaming at me right now for the imprint hehe.**

xx


	49. Chapter 49

**I do not own Twilight**

**Enjoy! **

**Pre warning, use of 'F' word in this chapter.**

* * *

_I love you Jade Black, no matter what I will always love you. _

I jerked from my heavy sleep, the words that taunted my dream causing a shooting pain through my heart. Embry's voice had once soothed me but as I lay on the edge of Seth's bed his gruff voice sent waves of aches through me as I realised this was so much worse than I thought. He had walked away from me twice; the words I dreamt of him saying most nights would never come true all because of Jacob.

Rubbing the moisture from my eyes I perched myself up and glanced over Seth, his bruises were fading and he looked more alive than he had last night. Poor kid. He had only tried to help and Embry had hurt him without as much as a flinch at the pain he inflicted on his pack brother. Ex pack brother, whatever it was they were referring to each other as now.

"You look like shit" The statement came from behind me and I turned to see Leah in the doorway, her eyes on me, narrowed in observation. I sent a glare back at her before again turning to Seth who was still asleep.

"Jacob sent me up to tell you to get ready to leave, Bella will be awake soon and we don't want you here when she does" She stated again, this time her voice had its normal bite to it and bitchy Leah was back. I stayed silent, just nodding my head.

"Silent treatment, real mature" She snapped and I span around to face her, a flurry of rage building within my sleep body.

"About as mature as setting me up to lose Embry" I snapped and Leah rolled her eyes at me like I was being over dramatic.

" What? Were you jealous or something, what Leah? What did I do that made you and Jacob think it was fine to go against me like that?" I finally let it all out, my voice rising to a shout as I stood from my chair beside Seth and glared at my former friend. She flinched under my stare and shook her head like she was refusing to listen to me. "What did I do because right now I am at my wits ends trying to figure out what I have ever done to you two that made you think it was ok to break my heart like that?"

She flinched again but this time looked up to stare back at me, she looked upset but I ignored it, she had done wrong and she needed to explain herself.

"Jade, I never meant for it to end like that, we were desperate" Her bite was gone, her voice sounded weak and nothing like I had ever heard come from her mouth.

"How did you think it was going to end Leah? That Embry would feel betrayed for two seconds but forgive me anyway?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Your his imprint" She whispered but I still heard her, she looked ashamed and so she should.

"I'm his imprint? So what because of that you figured he would be fine with it, that it wouldn't bother him that I was supposedly choosing vampires over him? You are first class idiots. Do you understand what you did? I lost him Leah, he left me, I told him I loved him and he still walked away" I shouted again and I heard footsteps coming up the hall.

Leah just stared at me like I was insane. I let out a slightly hysterical chuckle as I looked at her, she was an asshole.

"No silly me, how can I expect you to understand this when you're so fucking cut off from anything that doesn't revolve around Sam fucking Uley and Emily. You care for yourself and that's it, I felt bad for you Leah I really did, I thought you were a girl who had been left broken hearted by the man you loved, but now I realise that your just a bitter bitch who he had a lucky escape from" My breathing was erratic as I shouted at her, the minute the words left my mouth I wanted to retract them, I didn't think that. Jacob appeared in the doorway behind her and he shot me a foul look telling me I had overstepped the line.

Leah said nothing, for the first time ever she wasn't fighting back, she was just letting me lash at her and even though I felt bad for my last comment her silence was just provoking me more.

"You should have been on my side but you were on theirs, you don't even like the Cullens Leah. I made a mistake coming here. You're supposed to be my friend Leah yet you set me up knowing it would ruin everything, you pretended to care that I was messing things up with Embry when all along you knew" I stopped mid sentence, I couldn't be bothered with her, I really could not be bothered.

"Jade, I am your friend, I did care" She finally spoke as I leant and kissed Seth's forehead. Poor guy was lucky to be unconscious right now.

"You have a funny way of showing it" I snapped as I pushed my way past her and Jake and stormed down the hallway toward the front door. There was a cry behind me and I knew Leah was crying but I focused on the manly footsteps pounding after me, Jacob was following me.

I rounded on the front door and Emmett was stood waiting to drive me to meet Jason near the border into La Push. As I made my way down the steps a warm hand closed on my wrist and stopped me, I turned to face my brother who was shaking in anger as he looked down.

"You had no right to say that about Sam to her, you have no idea what she went through with him" He barked at me and I couldn't hold in the laugh. Like he had ever cared about Leah before, he used to be a prick to her so he could cut the saint act right now.

"And you have no idea what YOU both put me through with Embry. You have no leg to stand on here buddy so crawl back inside to your demon spawn and leave me the hell alone" I spat back at him and tore my arm from his grip. I wasn't even angry at the baby, in fairness it was a cute child and not a demon in any shape or form and I hoped the Cullens knew I felt this way otherwise I sounded like a ass.

"Don't call her that" His teeth were clenched as he roared at me. I glanced at the house and saw most of the Cullens in the window watching, I locked eyes with Edward and he smiled and nodded his head at me, he had obviously heard my earlier thought about not actually hating the child. I didn't want to seem ungrateful; they had done a lot for me.

"Leave me alone"I groaned as Jake leapt in front of me blocking my path to Emmett's car.

"I did what I did for Nessie" He whined like he was trying to weasel his way out of it and I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit, she wasn't born yet, you had no idea you would imprint so don't spin that shit on me Jake, you were being a selfish little kid who was playing with other people's lives trying to save Bella's and look, you still didn't save her, she still became a leech so thanks a freaking lot for fucking up MY life for nothing" I had never been this angry, well I had but in this moment I felt like I had never felt this much rage before. Jacob started shaking again and a low growl escaped his throat.

"Jade I said I was sorry, I had no other way"

"Apology not accepted, you had other ways you just took the cowards way out and used me rather than face them yourself" I was actually pretty calm as I spoke this time and I turned to try make it to Emmett's car.

"I'll fix it Jade, I promise I'll fix it I'm sorry" Jake was whining again, pleading with me like a kid. I bit back the pity I felt and turned my head to shoot a fresh glare.

"Go to hell Jake" I spat before throwing myself in the car. Tears were stinging my eyes, I felt like I was losing everyone in my life, slowly but surely they were all leaving in some way.

"You ok Jadey?" Emmett asked as I sat fighting the tears. I said nothing, just nodded as I clenched my teeth around my bottom lip that was trembling. He sprang his car into action and spun down the driveway, I glanced in the mirror, Leah and Jacob were staring after the car, Leah was crying while Jake just looked deflated. Nothing could fix what they did. Everything was broken.

...

* * *

I actually felt like crying leaving Emmett, he was a big friendly teddy bear who had done a lot to distract me from the shit going on while I stayed at the Cullens. He was my pack away from the pack, a little bit of each pack member was rolled into one and Emmett was the result. He watched and waved as Jason turned and drove me into La Push, I giggled as he did a dramatic run after the car his hands outstretched like he was trying to stop me leaving. He was so silly.

"So...going to fill me in on your little vacay? You ditched school and everything to what? Hang out with Forks kids?" Jason asked finally as we could no longer see Emmett. I sighed; he had no idea about the wolves or anything. How could I put this?

"I needed time away" It was all that sprang to mind and Jason raised an eyebrow at me.

"From what?"

"Everything...No no, it's nothing; I don't want to talk about it. All that matters is I am back, and I need to get wasted with my bud" I nudged his arm playfully but he was having none of it, he just raised a suspicious eyebrow at me before focusing back on the road.

I was serious though, without Embry I had nothing else to do but hang out with Jason.

"Guess what happened while you were away" Jason spoke up again this time his voice shaking with laughter at whatever it was he was about to say.

"What?"

"Well, Nathan was beat up last night, apparently some big kid from the rez jumped him for no reason, beat him pretty bad, either way his parents have shipped him off to live with his Grandma in Tennessee, lost his college scholarship and everything for the stunt he pulled with you. Now he's on his grannies farm herding chickens or whatever it is they do on farms. Hilarious, it's all over town this morning, he's leaving tonight. Man I wish I could have seen him, or know who it was who jumped him so I could thank them" Jason carried on laughing and even though the news lifted my mood his words about a big kid from the rez stuck in my mind, big kid from the rez? It had to be a pack member? But they had no reason to jump him. Unless...Embry? No, no he wouldn't, he had no reason to. Must have been a drunken kid from school who knew what he had done.

"Any clue on who?" I looked over at my friend and he raised both eyebrows.

"Rumour is one of Sam Uley's minions but who knows, they get blamed for everything that happens down here so no way to find out for sure" My heart dropped at his words; maybe it was a pack member. But Sam wouldn't let them go around jumping Forks natives would he? Eurgh, these guys were driving me crazy.

I fell back to silence as he turned into my drive and sped up the long yard to my house, no one's trucks were here but that didn't mean it was safe. They always popped up randomly.

"So when will I be seeing you next?" Jason looked at me and smiled, school was finished for summer, I had missed most of my exams meaning I probably failed and will have to go back a year but I tried not to care too much.

"Tomorrow? I'll be free whenever just call round if you're on your way out anywhere. Thanks for the lift Jason, and for not asking too many questions, love ya" I leant over and gave him a quick hug while he mumbled love you back. I jumped from the car and turned toward my little house, if one of the guys was here, it would be awkward as hell.

I stumbled toward the front door, trying to buy myself time to find a reason not to be here. Stupid Bella, I would have preferred to live with the leeches than come back here and risk seeing a wolf. I dragged myself up the steps but before I had time to get up them the front door swung open and Rachel came flying at me, sending not only me but her to the floor in a heap. My pain screamed in pain as I thudded against the hard ground but Rachel screeched as he placed kisses all over my face.

"Are you ok? OHMYFREAKINGGODIMISSEDYOUSOMUCH" She was squealing like a pig and I could barely understand her words as she sat pining me to the floor, her hands started poking at me checking me over and as she reached my still bandaged hand she turned pale.

"Oh god, did they hurt you? Who was it? I'll kill them" She was like a deranged lunatic as she flapped my still fairly painful hand around in the air.

"I did it before I went there Rach" I finally groaned and she dropped it from her hold but remained sat on me.

"Oh of course you did. I knew that" She grumbled as she went back to poking me, it was like she was seeing if I was real. "I am so glad you are home, it's been hell without you here. And dad's spent every day bitching out your principal who kept ringing to inform us you weren't at school no matter how many times we said you wouldn't be returning this year" She let out a long breath as she took a break in her rambling before setting back into it. "Kim has missed you like crazy and the amounts of fights we have had with the guys has been ridiculous. And I know about the tricking them thing, and I have to say, not cool Jade but I won't hold it against you I have no idea what was going on so I am officially Switzerland, I won't take sides. I think its Switzerland, or is it France? No maybe Austria. Oh you know what I mean. Anyway I missed you too much to hate you as soon as you get home. Are you ok? Did they feed you? You look a little red what's wrong?" She finally stopped and I let out a gasp for air, she was crushing my lungs.

"Lungs..get...off" I pushed at her but instead of getting off she just slid further down my stomach so my lungs were able to work. I let out a long breath and the heat in my cheeks calmed as oxygen finally reached my body. She was such a dick.

A wolf whistle erupted to the side of us and my heart sank, one of them was here. Crap.

"Nice girls, hey Paul will love this when I phase later" Quil, he was teasing as he looked down on my sister who had manoeuvred herself to the unfortunate position of straddling me and she rolled her eyes at him before swinging herself off me and helping me to my feet.

"Shut it you" She snapped and pulled me in for a hug but I kept my eyes on Quil, I had never felt awkward like this around him, I was waiting for some sort of snap but he made no movement to make one.

"You ok Jade? Nice to have you back on home soil" He winked at me and Rachel glanced down. Obviously sensing my discomfort she frowned at Quil and took over the conversation.

"Why are you here?"

"Sam wants to see her, Billy is at Sams, asked me to come get her" He shrugged as if it was the most casual thing in the world and my heart stopped and proceeded to drop to my stomach. No, no no no no I couldn't go there. I glanced up at Rachel for support and she frowned at Quil.

"And if she doesn't go?"

"Then I guess one of the other guys will come get her, and trust me they aren't as pleased to have her home as I am" He smiled like this information made it any better when in truth it made it worse. The others hated me, this was confirmation.

"Fine but I'm coming too" Rachel snapped at him and he nodded at her, his smile still on his face. I was not going. I looked around for an escape method but nothing popped at me.

"Can I shower first?" I was desperate, even a stall would help. Quil sighed like it was a massive issue but Rachel glared at him.

"Sure, wash the leech smell off, but don't take ages"

I nodded at him and ran inside leaving him and Rachel following in a walk. I darted into the bathroom and locked myself in, turning the shower on I looked around begging for something to pop out t me. I would not go to Sam's just to be growled out, possibly phased out on and generally be made to feel like an outsider. I liked my face as it was and no angry wolf claws were coming near me.

There was a window in here, a small window but still a window, I could squeeze me ass through there, I mean I had lost weight at the Cullens, there was hardly any human food there and when Esme found some Seth ate it all so I had practically starved for a week.

I pushed the window open and began scrambling through it, checking outside to make sure Quil wasn't out there. There was a fair drop to the floor but I closed my eyes and pushed myself out, sharp pain erupting in my back as I landed on my ass but I pushed through it and stood up, taking a quick glance back at the house before running into the trees. Where I would go I had no idea, but I refused point blank to go to Uley's.

I picked up my pace and broke into a run through the trees, getting deeper into the woods and away from my house. It was a stupid thing to do, running into the woods without a wolf I knew this, but it was stupider to willingly go to Sam's so right now I picked the woods and potential lurking vampires any day.

I had been running for what felt like ages, having covered what I thought to be miles but was probably only a few metres. But I could no longer see a road or any houses and so I felt safe. I slowed to a walk and leant against a tree for support as my breathing got ragged, I was not used to this running shit, I needed to get fitter if I had any chance of staying clear of these wolves. Shutting my eyes and pushed my head up to face the sky above and let myself imagine I was somewhere far away where none of this ever existed.

"You know, if you're going to run from me you could at least go the opposite way from Sam's house, you make this way to easy Jade" I snapped my head down at the voice and came face to face with Quil. His cocky smirk made me want to punch him. Stupid wolf.

"Why can't you people leave me alone?" I groaned as he reached out and grabbed my arm, forcing me into a harsh walk beside him.

"Jade, I would love to let you go home and do whatever it is you want to do, but I've been ordered to get you" He sounded genuinely sorry as he spoke, his grip wasn't too hard on me but he was walking too fast for me to keep up.

"Slow down, I need to catch my breath" I stated and stopped following his steps, he nodded and let go of my grip so I took my chances and turned running into the trees, he let out a sigh before his footsteps pounded after me and before I knew it he was in a jog next to me, the smirk still on his face.

"Can do this all day Jade, but obviously your sprint is a mere jog to me, so why don't you make this easier on us and just come to Sam's" He spoke with slight pity, he hadn't been bitching me out like I thought he would be, maybe he didn't hate me.

I stopped running and turned to face him, frowning as I tried to figure his game out, maybe he was being nice to lure me to Sam and then he would pounce a verbal attack on me. "What's the deal here Quil? Why aren't you dropping leech remarks at me? I know you can smell them on me"

He rolled his eyes at me and smiled, this time it was a real smile not a cocky one. "Because, unlike the other guys I think with my brain not my angry raging wolf, or in Paul's case my dick." He smiled proudly at himself before carrying on. "Anyway, I know what happened the other night was probably the work of Jacob more than it was yours; you weren't acting with Embry...were you? Because if you were then I have been going on and on at the guys for no reason" He raised a brow at me and my heart lifted, he knew it wasn't me. Someone believed me.

"No, Jake screwed me over, and Leah. Assholes" I grumbled and he nodded like he had known all along, I liked Quil, he was very understanding. If Paul had come to get me I would be in a fireman's lift being marched through the trees while have snide comments barked at me by now.

"Come on, I promise it's not going to be as bad as you think, Sam has some questions and that's it. No Paul, no Jared, no...umm no one else" He huffed and held his hand out for me to take, I should have taken it and gone with him but my wimpness took over and I found myself sprinting away from him again, he didn't even bother chasing just watched me as I ran from him.

I turned to face the direction I was running and that's when his footsteps bounded to me, he landed in front of me this time and smiled again, a little sheepish this time. "Like I said you make this way too easy" He pointed through the trees and I saw a yard and a little house. "Sam's house, bad luck little girl, let's go" He put his hands on my shoulder and guided me through the trees as I groaned at my stupidity.

Now I was trapped. I should have stayed and been eaten by vampire Bella, would have been so much more fun that this will be. I tried digging my heels in but Quil's pushing was too forceful and he managed to get me to the porch steps where I really started kicking up a fuss. I turned on him and tried wriggling from his hold but he just laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up the steps with no effort at all. Damn my smallness. I made it way to easy to be treated like a rag doll by these guys. We were in the front door, the warm smell of cookies took over and I groaned, this was inevitably going to happen but that did not mean I couldn't still fight and so I turned my head and bit into Quil's bare shoulder, he gasped and his arm fell from my waist so I took my chance at went to run out the door but as I went Sam side stepped me and blocked my exit. Well crap.

"Sorry Jade, but we need to talk" His gruff voice was serious and I knew this was his 'shit just got real' tone.

"No, you want to talk, we don't need to talk" Sarcasm was my only coping method with Sam and he rolled his eyes as I snapped at him.

"Either way, you're staying put, so sit" He nudged me back and I turned to the room, my body freezing as I locked eyes with my dad, his sad face frowning up at me. Oh I forgot he was here.

"Dad" I whispered as I made my way toward the table, Quil had gone and Emily was nowhere in sight so I was officially alone with two guys who hated me.

"Baby, you ok?" Surprisingly my dad smile at me and held his arms open for a hug which I rushed to give him, he placed kisses on my cheeks before releasing me.

"You're ok? You're not hurt?" He scanned me over and I shook my head, not physically hurt, emotionally, I was lying in the gutter dying from the pain I was in. But I said nothing, just sat down and waited as Sam stared at me.

"Jade, I need to know what you know about the child and the risk it holds" Sam's authority was high in his voice and I couldn't help but snort at it, taking that tone would not work with me. Plus, he had no right to automatically assume it held risks. She didn't.

"Her name is Renesmee, and she holds no risk she can survive on human food just like you and I can" I snapped and my dad turned to look at me, a little shocked at either my tone or my information. I wasn't sure which.

"It's half human half vampire how can it hold no risks?" Sam snapped back at me as he began pacing the kitchen.

"Renesmee, yes is both, but she has blood running through her she's warm skinned and has been living off milk since being born. She holds no risk Sam" I repeated but he shook his head like I was wrong. Eurgh. Guy was an ass.

"It cannot be normal Jade, it has vampire traits right?" He was getting louder, like I was pissing him off and I couldn't help but smile at myself for doing so. My dad shot me a glare telling me off and I sunk back in my chair. Fine.

"RENESMEE yes has vampire qualities, she's growing faster than she should be, and she is fairly strong, and yes if she wants blood then she can have it but I was holding her for an hour straight last night and she didn't bite me, I was playing with her this morning and she didn't bite me. She is safe Sam" My dad perked up, he seemed interested in what I was saying whereas Sam was just shaking his head at me.

"It didn't bite you, your human though, you have blood, it should have"

"Well sorry to disappoint but as you can see I am still here, no bite marks, no venom in me, so sorry but you were wrong all along, she holds no threat so you can all back off now" I stood up ready to leave I had told him what I knew so I was free. But naturally he walked over and blocked the door.

"How do I know you're not trying to protect Jake's imprint? How do I know you're not lying again?" Again? Lying again? For Jake? Was he stupid? I would never do anything for Jake again.

"I'm not lying, and I am certainly not lying for Jacob, I am simply telling you what I saw, a very human baby with some vampire traits, and she is growing faster than she should. Other than that, there is nothing to tell Sam. There is no threat, never was, but your too ignorant to listen to the Cullens and I highly doubt you're going to believe me either so as was our last conversation, this was pointless" I smiled sarcastically at him before walking around him and wrenching the door open, Quil was waiting at the bottom of the steps for me, and as I looked around I saw Paul, Jared and Embry. I quickly dodged looking at Embry and focused on Quil as I made my way down the steps. They had all been listening.

I could hear my dad's chair behind me and I turned to see him and Sam looking at me from the porch.

"How is your brother? Is he coping ok with this?" My dad asked and leaned forward in his chair, I just shrugged and the rage I felt for Jacob prickled down my spine.

"I have no idea how Jacob is, probably scheming another plan to screw someone over" The bitterness in my voice was obvious earning me frowns from everyone around me accept Quil who snorted knowingly.

"What?" Sam asked now, staring at me in utter confusion as his eyebrows knitted together.

"Forget it, Seth's fine if anyone was wondering, his ribs were broken and his spine was bruised but he's fine now" I glanced at Embry finally and saw he was watching me closely, his eyes flashed with guilt at my words and he gulped as I dropped my gaze from his eyes to his clenched fists. He had red marks strewn across his knuckles, they were fading and looked like scratches but if they were fresh I would say they were marks from punching something. No. He couldn't have been the one who hurt Nathan, could he?

"I can take you home if you like?" Quil asked and I glanced back up at Embry who was frowning at me obviously noticing the attention I was paying to his fists. His expression softened at me and for a minute I swore he was going to say something but at the last minute he bit it back in. So I turned and nodded at Quil.

I stopped mid turn as a through hit me and I turned back to Sam. "What will you do now? You won't go after her will you?" I realised I sounded a little panicked and Paul snorted from next to Sam, I flickered to him to see him shooting a nasty glare at me like he was disgusted in what I said.

"Should you really care? Jade it's a freak, plus, they turned Bella against the treaty" Paul snapped at me and I couldn't help but glare back at him. Why was Paul so infuriating.

"She is not a freak and her name is Renesmee, she's perfectly normal, well kind of normal. Ok, she's not normal, but she wouldn't hurt anyone, I was with her all night and she didn't bite me Paul, she has no venom Carlisle can't sense it in her, she's harmless, no crazy devil horns or long pointy fangs, she's fine" I was fighting a losing battle because I just got another cocky snort from him. Asshole.

"You're sure she isn't harmful?" My dad asked this time and I nodded at him, I was 100% sure, I wasn't defending her because she was an imprint, I was defending her because it was true. "And she really is Jacob's imprint?" This I halted at, I was not comfortable with the imprint. Sam frowned at me as I stayed silent.

"I guess, I mean I saw him imprint and he's acting like Quil does with Claire so yeah" I shrugged and Quil smiled as I mentioned Claire. But Jacob imprinting on Renesmee was wrong, he 'loved' Bella, and kissed her and just eww. Poor kid would be scarred for life when she found out her soul mate was in fact in love with her mom.

"What do you mean you saw him? How do you know it was an imprint look? He could have just been doing it to trick us all again" Sam spoke this time, what is with the word 'again'. Jesus this man was aggravating. I glanced across at Embry, trying to find that look I loved so much, the one full of love and protectiveness, but it wasn't there, he just stared at me blankly and my stomach dropped and my chest tightened. I looked back at Sam and blinked the tears away.

"Because it was the same way Embry used to look at me" The lump in my throat screeched in pain as I spoke, Sam's frown softened and I realised my voice was cracking in pain. I kept my eyes firm on Sam but I could make out the shuffle Embry did and the low whimper he let out. I bit back my tears again and looked back to Quil who was looking at me as if I was a kid whose pet cat just got run over. "Now if you don't mind, I would love to get home. I have been stuck around arrogant wolves too much recently"

Again my voice cracked and before anyone could say anything I walked away, Quil hurried after me and pointed to a truck at the end of the yard, I threw myself in he started to pull away, my eyes flickered back to the porch where I could see Embry had fallen to his knees, his head was cupped in his hands and both Sam and my dad were comforting him while Jared and Paul stared after the truck.

Quil said nothing as he drove me home, only offering me a sad smile as I leapt from the truck and walked up the front steps into the house. I looked up as I entered the living room to see Rachel, Emily and Kim sat in there, all silent and all looking at me with the same sadness Quil had. And before I could stop myself the tears came and I found myself collapsing to my knees as I let out horrible sobs that ripped at my throat and chest. The girls rushed to me, all holding me and hushing me while I cried harder, it was all such a mess. I would never get Embry back.

* * *

**Ahh, this was rather emotional to write, silly Jacob, look at all the trouble he started**!

**Silly wolves, only Quil believes her, at least she has one person on her side! :D **


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey hey ;D **

**OMG all I have to say is, JEMBRY?! I freaking love that! Maddog12, you are amazing, you made me smile and laugh so much with that. I am definitely going to use that to refer to them from now on, love it. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! You are all amazing and I love hearing your views and comments, for my lovely reader who said about Embry's pov, it is coming I promise. **

**For the guest who reviewed about my timeline being wrong, sorry for replying via here but I can't PM you or anything :( But I never stick strictly to timelines from the book because I end up confused and to be honest I'm too lazy to bother with the dates etc hehe, I have put in here somewhere that I have sped up my events with the books so it wouldn't be following SM's timeline perfectly, so the events of the book have happened here like a month before they did in the book purely because it's what fitted with what I was writing at the time with Jade and Embry and I didn't want to do loads of skipping through weeks and stuff. As with any up and coming chapters will be sped up from the book because otherwise I will be writing loads of pointless chapters or "skipping" through months and I don't like doing either. So I am sorry for messing with SM's timeline or confusing you :D Hope it doesn't cause too much of an issue and that your enjoying the story either way. Thank you for reading! Xx**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Jade's point of view**

* * *

It's been nearly two days since I had seen or heard anything about Embry, the guys had stayed clear of the house since Quil brought me home that night. The girls would come by each day to have lunch with me, trying to cheer me up failed and not one of them managed a smile from me. Not because I was angry at them, I wasn't, I loved having them here they helped fill the void Embry had left. But I couldn't smile because I had nothing to smile for, the person who always made me laugh was gone. No one would tell me about him, even if I asked Kim how he was she would dodge the question; it was getting worrying that not even my dad would look me in the eye if I mentioned him. But I tried to keep myself from falling apart by telling myself that if something were wrong then they would tell me. Wouldn't they? Or had I lost the right to know about him when Jacob made me do what I did?

I stood up from the sofa; Rachel glanced up to watch me as I made m way through the kitchen and outside. I had been doing this every day, trying to catch a glimpse of him, hoping he was watching over me like he used to, but I never saw him or felt him near. The rain was pelting down today, a harsh wind whipped around me as I leant against the porch railing. My eyes scanned my yard and stopped as I came across Jacob's garage, the door was open and the light was flickering. I could feel myself frowning as I stared at the old shed like building; he wouldn't come here surely, not after everything he did.

"He came to get some things, he wouldn't come in the house" Rachel was suddenly behind me and her sudden appearance made my heart miss a beat from surprise. I glanced across at her as she leaned next to me and she smiled sadly. "What happened between you two?" She raised an eyebrow at me in question and I felt the knit in my forehead deepen, how had she guessed? I hadn't said a word.

"I know you more than you think Jade" She grinned at me before giving me the look that told me I wouldn't be getting out of telling her. "And Quil may have said something to me"

I sighed and backed up so I could sit on the chair that was now soaked from rain. "The guys think I tricked them to help get the Cullens out but I didn't, Jacob sent me outside to Leah and she told me to stay where I was, and then Embry turned up and the guys were phased out watching us. It's complicated, I don't really know what happened but I guess Jacob knew Embry was out there waiting for me to get close enough to talk to him and I guess they figured the guys would be nearby watching us. I don't really know but I didn't set them up Rach, I wouldn't do that no matter how much I fought with them before. I would never do something like that, not to Embry" I made little sense and I knew it, but I really had no idea what Jacob had actually done, all I knew was that they both sent me out there to set the guys up.

"Son of a bitch, that boy is such an idiot" She knelt down in front of me and I shook my head. "Oh Jade why didn't you tell someone? Embry would have believed you" He didn't.

"I tried telling him but he left, and now he hates me and everything is screwed up for me while Jacob gets to play happy families over there with the Cullens" Tears started falling yet again, I had done nothing but cry and I had a constant headache from the ever flowing tears. Rachel reached up and smoothed my knee in comfort, but I could tell she was fuming. "Everyone is back to hating me because of Jacob and Leah and neither of them is doing anything to put it right" I sniffled as more tears fell down my cheeks. All I had done since getting close to Embry is cry, I never used to cry but now I cried every day.

"Oh honey it isn't screwed up, I mean yes, it's a little off track but you and Embry always fix it eventually"

I couldn't believe her, everything seemed doomed. I looked up to see Jacob at the bottom of the porch steps. Eurgh.

"Jade" He started and Rachel stood up, turning to give him what I hoped was a glare. I just stood up, I couldn't be bothered to get into it with him again. "Why are you crying?" He asked as Rachel gave me a swift hug. I couldn't even attempt to hold in the bitter snort that came out, he was such a dumb ass.

"I'm going for a walk" I mumbled as I pushed my way past Rachel and down the steps, being careful to avoid Jacob's reach as I walked past him. He let out a sigh and I had to bite back the comment that was desperate to come out.

"It's raining Jade, you'll catch a cold" Rachel called out after me but I ignored her pushing myself on down the long drive way.

"JACOB YOU BETTER FIX THIS" Rachel's scream echoed around the trees as I neared the end of the drive and I looked back to see her glaring out from the porch while Jacob was storming toward the tree line. The line of curse words that left her mouth as he continued to run from her made me smile; she had a way with words. Stupid wolf, he ran from every single problem he had. What an asshole, how could I have ever missed being close to him? Since I had been close to him all he had done was cause shit.

I span back around and my feet hit the road, the rain was getting harder but I bowed my head and pushed on, I needed to get away from that house and all the shit. Nothing anyone said worked; I knew that things with Embry couldn't be fixed.

...

* * *

Why I had chosen to go for a walk was beyond me, I had been walking down this never ending road for nearly an hour and I was freezing. My teeth her chattering and my legs were shaking so much I thought I would pass out any second. The rain had eased off and my clothes began to dry but it was still cold.

A few cars had passed, at one point I was certain Jacob drove by on his bike but I kept my head low as he whizzed past so I couldn't tell if it was him. And if it was I couldn't care less. At least, that's what I told myself. But in actual fact, part of me wanted it to be him, part of me wanted him to stop and try grovelling to me some more so I could scream and cry and just let all this shit out of me. I had once prayed that I never phased, but right now I wished I was a wolf, so I could phase and let this anger out because the guys always seemed better after they phased. Like it was an anger release. But I had no anger release, well, I had one, I had Embry but he wasn't here and he never would be because Jacob was being a coward and hadn't told him the truth.

The sound of a long loud car horn beeping startled me and I jumped so violently I screamed slightly, my heart was thumping at 100 miles per hour and I span around to find the person responsible. A cherry red jeep, Jason, obviously he just had to turn up. The fact that not even the arrival of my best stirred happiness in me showed just how foul my mood was and I couldn't even smile as he pulled up alongside me and flipped the door open.

"What's up happy?" He sang out over the soft drumming of Skrillex-Bangarang, he was grinning at me but as he took in my look the smile faded and was replaced with worry. "Get in" He nodded his head letting out a long sigh and I jumped in and slammed the door. "What did he do this time?"

And with that I lost it, once again tears came streaming from my eyes and I curled over in my seat and sobbed into my lap while Jason's hand rubbed at my back. I hated this, I hated crying so much and feeling so empty, I hated myself for fighting with Embry for so long when I should have just loved him for every second I had him because now I didn't have him and I felt completely lost.

"I love him Jason" I finally sobbed out as I accepted the fact. I was so madly in love with Embry that I physically could not live without him.

"I know you do honey, I know" Jason's hand came down and swept my hair back from my face, twisting around to look at him he was pursing his lips as he watched me cry. I wiped the tears away and slumped back against my seat. "He loves you too" Jason added and I shook my head.

"It's over, I really think it's over this time" I grumbled as Jason started driving down the road again, he gave me a sheepish smile and slapped my thigh playfully.

"Oh Jade, it can't be over if you were never really together"

I twisted to give him a glare, that comment was not helpful what so ever and his face dropped in realization of what he said. Idiot. He always said stuff without thinking.

"No I didn't mean it like that, I just meant you shouldn't give up on it because you never really gave it a go in the first place...wait know that makes no sense..I mean that you shouldn't just give up hope because you never know he could be crying like this over you..does that make sense?" He stumbled around trying to explain himself, he was making no sense, but I was sure Embry was not crying right now. I mean sure I was him imprint but I don't know, I just couldn't imagine him being upset over this; he looked at me with so much hatred the other day.

I said nothing back; we just fell into silence as Jason drove toward the beach. I guess I was going out tonight. I couldn't even be bothered to argue with him to take me home; I just slipped from the car as we pulled up and walked around the car to Jason.

"Cheer up Jade, everything will work out" He whispered to me as he pulled me in for a bear hug and I fought back the quivering lip that was again taking over and blinked the never-ending tears away.

"I don't even know why you're crying or what happened, but I can guarantee it is not over. I have seen the way he looks at you Jade, it's like you're the only person in the room, he's literally barged into a party and beat up a guy to save you, he's tried for so long to get you and I bet my college savings he sure as hell is not just going to give up like that. He could never hate you, I bet this is a huge misunderstanding and the next time you see him he will be wearing that goofy puppy dog look and do that thing, what was it Maya said he did...undressed you with his eyes I think" He nudged me as he teased, this time he stirred a smile with his words, remembering the day the girls and I had the awkward conversation that Embry had obviously heard. He had been so cute and funny that day, so different to how it was now.

We began walking down the beach together, I was still smiling from the memories in my head and Jason was chuckling over whatever it was Maya had told him about the conversation we had. Jason's arm was still wrapped around my shoulder and I couldn't wipe the smile from my lips, I missed those days, and I felt like I should be crying over those days but I was too happy as the images of Embry and I floated through my head.

I peered up and saw Jonah and Maya down by the water...holding hands...what? I stopped as I took in the embraced couple in front of me, not sure why it shocked me because they always flirted but really?

"Oh yeah, they got together meaning I became the third wheel while your ass was away" Jason rolled his eyes at me and I giggled at the idea of him sat around while they sucked faces next to him.

A growl broke through my giggle and I turned at the sound, familiarity rose in me at the husky edge the growl held, I had heard that so many times before. Scanning the area behind me my eyes landed on three large guys, two holding one back and it took me a second to register their faces but as I did my heart hammered to a halt. Embry. Paul and Sam were holding him back by his arms as he glared at Jason and I. Jason turned with me and immediately his arm fell from my shoulders, my giggled stopped and I felt all the heat from my face drain as I took in the horrible look I was getting from Embry. His glare wasn't jealous like it usually was with Jason; there was no protective anger there, just hatred. And it hurt so badly because he wasn't looking at Jason, he was looking at me.

The tears I had fought off came barrelling back up through my throat and my heart dropped horribly into my stomach. He turned, ripping himself from his brothers hold and he sprinted to the trees at the top of the beach. My eyes fell to the two guys left staring at me, Sam offered me a small smile as the first of my many tears fell down my cheek, but he quickly turned to leave, hitting Paul as he did and with a blank stare Paul followed him.

Jason stayed silent as we watched them walk to the trees Embry had ran through and when they had disappeared too he turned to me, flickering his eyes over my tear stained face.

"So that was ...different" He grumbled as he looked from me to the trees. I knew what he meant to say, that Embry obviously did hate me. It wasn't going to work out, everyone was wrong, it was ruined, maybe the imprint broke. And on that thought, my heart broke and more tears came screaming down my face as I crumbled into Jason's arms.

I couldn't take this anymore.

* * *

**Oh lord, this is so sad, I finished writing it and I was like holy crap am I trying to permanently depress my readers, sorry for dragging out the sadness but you know me, all about the drama. I promise it will cheer up soon as it's getting pretty depressing writing this, as soon as Jacob gets his ass into gear. Anywhooooo, love hearing your comments. **

**How do you want Embry and Jade to make up? Chuck your thoughts and ideas at me people, I have already planned out the chapter but I like to have your ideas as well :D **

**Let me know your thoughts :D **


	51. Chapter 51

**Here ya go my lovelies, hope it's got enough "aww" factor for you :D **

**I do not own Twilight**

**Embry point of view**

* * *

She was with Jason, laughing with Jason, being carefree with Jason. And I couldn't find it to be angry at him because part of me was glad she was with someone and not alone. But I still couldn't help the anger my wolf raged inside me when she turned to look at me, the sad look on her face stirred more and more anger in me, if I hadn't ran away I would have phased then and there. I hated hurting her like this but I couldn't get over the lies she had stirred that night, how she told me she loved me when she so obviously didn't. Paul and Sam left me, knowing I needed time alone but now I needed to know what the hell to do. I was so confused but I couldn't carry on without her but then I couldn't get over the betrayal that hurt me. Quil had got into countless fights with me, telling me I was being an asshole and she hadn't done what we thought she had but I figured he was just trying to make it better, that he was trying to be a good friend and help me get over it. Yesterday he had even got into it with Paul, and obviously it ended up with both of them phased and fighting over it, Quil just would not give up that she wasn't to blame, and part of me was starting to listen to him.

"Do you realise what you did Leah? Jesus Christ why are you two so stupid. I swear you don't think before you do stuff" Sam's shout drifted through his yard as I slipped through the trees, something had made me want to come back, so I did.

I frowned as I realised he had said Leah, why would she be here? And why would Sam he yelling at her? He had barely spoke to her since the break up out of fear she would break down and cry, it made no sense for him to suddenly yell at her.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Jake said"

"Since when do you listen to what other people tell you to do?" Paul cut across her as she tried speaking, she sounded a little desperate whereas Paul sounded pissed. I stopped as I reached the steps, listening to the fight that was breaking out inside.

"There was no other way, they needed blood for Bella and for them, she was in a house full of thirsty vampires. I thought it was best to get them fed in case something happened" Leah was pleading again and something in me told me they were talking about Jade. My stomach dropped, had something happened to her? I shouldn't have run away like that. Something had happened.

"Then bring her home, don't set her up like she's not important" Paul yelled again and I couldn't stay outside any longer, I flew up the steps and in through the door where everyone span to look at me. Their angry faces stared at me before Sam finally broke the stillness by turning to look at Leah, I realised she was crying, her body hunched over in a chair.

"Leah has something to tell you, don't you Leah" Sam barked before storming to the kitchen, he picked up a cup before throwing it back down in the sink, splashing water everywhere as he let out a slight growl. I had never seen him this angry. He never lost his cool, especially not here because Emily was here, she was sat on the stairs a little pale as she flickered her eyes between Leah and I.

"What?" I managed to croak out as I made my way more into the crowded kitchen, Paul, Jared and Quil were stood around, just watching me but they were each pretty pissed, Paul was shaking as he gripped the side of the phone table.

"Yeah, what Leah?" He growled out and she flinched.

"I'm sorry Embry" She squeaked before a new roll of cries fell from her. A shiver ran over my skin as dread filled my stomach, something had happened because she never cried and she never let us see her like this.

I said nothing, just waited for someone to say something; I couldn't find my voice as I ran over scenarios in my head. Something had happened to her. Leah wouldn't be this upset if it were nothing, the guys wouldn't be as angry.

"I never meant for this to happen, I didn't think, Jake said that it would be fine, she had no idea what she was doing, I'm such a bitch, I am so sorry" She started rambling, her words made no sense and anger flurried within me, I needed to know what was going on.

"What the hell has happened? Where is she?" My words came out in a bark, an angry bark that made Leah flinch again as she looked up at me.

"I never meant to hurt her"

And those words made me want to die, hurt her, Leah had hurt her? What if she had done what Sam did to Emily? What if she had attacked Jade? I found myself marching toward Leah, Jared and Quil ran forward and pushed me backward, it must have looked like I was about to attack and in honesty I was, if she had lay one hand on Jade I would kill her.

"Leah just tell him for god sake stop being such a coward and tell him what you did" Emily snapped from her place on the stairs and everyone turned to look at her, she rose from her place and stormed upstairs, mumbling about idiotic wolves as she went.

I turned back to Leah as the boys kept their hold on me, keeping me back from the crying girl in front of me. She wiped her cheeks before locking her eyes on mine; she looked guilty, but guilty of what?

"She didn't trick you that night, she had no idea the Cullens were leaving. Jacob knew you were close by, that you were waiting to get close enough to talk to her and so we got her outside and I told her to stay where she was so that you would see her and phase out to talk to her. Edward said the other guys phased out to keep an eye on you two and so the Cullens managed to slip past" Her voice trembled and fresh tears fell from her eyes as she went on explaining. It took a minute for me to register her words, but I was confused. I couldn't really understand what she was saying so I just stared at her.

"Embry, she had no idea what was going on. We set her up to set you up. I never thought it would cause so much trouble between you, Jacob said that you would fight and get over it but you're not getting over it and neither is she, she won't talk to me or Jacob. Embry I'm sorry" She carried on and this time it hit me, Jacob and Leah had done this. Jade had nothing to do with it, they messed her around to get to us she hadn't helped the Cullens, and she hadn't chosen them over me.

I felt myself shaking as anger rolled through me, how the hell could Jacob do that to his sister? Or me? I was supposed to be his best friend. And Leah had known how much Jade and I had gone through already, who would do that?

"Embry" Sam warned as my shaking became violent, I wanted to rip Leah to shreds, she had caused so much damage. I could never fix things with Jade, I had walked away from her, I had made her think I hated her because of this stupid bitch.

I tried to lunge forward but Paul skidded in front of me, blocking my way as the other two held me back.

"Embry this won't help, go to Jade" He was angry, he too was shaking but he was trying to calm me down, it worked, as soon as he said Jade my shakes calmed down and I stopped resisting my brothers hold on me. I needed to see her.

I turned around to run outside but came face to face with Jacob, the sight of him started my shaking again; he took in the scene before him and paled slightly.

"Embry, man I was coming to tell you I swear I was coming to see you and explain" He started grovelling as he backed away from me, Jared and Quil automatically let me go and stepped back, giving me a free path to my once best friend.

Without thinking twice I stepped forward and punched him straight in the jaw, the force sent him scrambling backwards and down the steps and I rounded on him again.

"You asshole she thinks I hate her now, she will never fucking forgive me for this. How the hell could you do that? She's your sister" I roared at him, letting the anger I wasn't allowed to show to Leah all out on him. His hands flew up in defeat and I went to throw another hit but I stopped mid throw.

"Fighting him isn't going to help you and Jade, stop" Sam spoke as he ran down the steps behind me, his hand closed around my wrist and I lowered my arm, he was right, knowing Jade she would just get mad at me for beating her brother up.

"I didn't think it would be this bad Embry, I thought you would realise she wasn't in on it I thought you would realise she wasn't lying to you" He picked himself up and held his hands up as if begging me. Paul growled from behind me and Leah came running past to stand next to Jake.

"Embry we get that you all hate us now, but we had to do something, we thought she was unsafe there because the Cullens were thirsty. We thought it would work out differently" Leah spoke this time and Jake nodded in agreement. Idiots. They put the Cullens before Jade, if they thought she was in danger they could have sent her home.

"Come on man, this can all be fixed now that you know" Jake moved toward me, his hands out as if he were about to touch me and I retracted from him.

"Don't touch me" I spat and he flinched backward, guilt flooded his eyes and he turned pale, I wanted to hit him again, it was taking all my strength not to. "Stay away from me Jake" He bowed his head, like he was ashamed and I was again washed in the urge to hit him and again Sam pulled me back in warning. I glanced behind me, Paul was just as angry as me, he was grinding his teeth as his nostrils flared, Jared and Quil were both as cool as ever, although they were giving Jake a slight glare.

"You should go to Jade Embry, she was a mess when she realised what she did, even Alice had trouble holding her back from me" He smirked as if trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work, although I felt proud as the image of an angry little Jade trying to lunge for a much bigger Jake, she could throw a good punch when she wanted to. "Embry we made a mistake and we know that and I wish I never did it, but I did and all I can do now is regret it and try to make things right. You need to go see her"

"Go see Jade, we will sort this out just go to her" Sam whispered to me pulling me harder back from Jake as I tried lunging for him again, I glanced back at the other three who all nodded in agreement to me, Quil smiled and I felt bad, he had said all along he thought she was innocent. I should have trusted him, I should have trusted her. What kind of imprint was I? I couldn't even believe her when she was begging me to listen. It was her who should hate me not the other way around, she should never want to see me again, I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to, I had been such a dick.

I sent Jake and Leah a final glare before sprinting past them and into the trees, I didn't phase, I didn't need too I wasn't angry I was upset. Upset that I had thought Jade could have done anything like that. I should have known, I mean how could Quil know and not me? I was supposed to be her best friend, I was supposed to support her and believe her and be on her side but I had abandoned her. I pushed myself harder through the trees, not taking any of my surroundings in as I made my way to her house. I know understood why I had been pulled to Sam's earlier, my wolf, or the Quileute spirits were telling me I needed to get there to find out the truth, I was being pushed back to my imprint and as I ran to her now my legs were carrying me faster than I ever ran in wolf form, I needed her so badly.

Rain began pelting down as I reached her yard, smoke was coming from the chimney and the lights in the kitchen flickered against the dull evening sky. The curtains were open and I could make out two shadows moving around, I knew one of them was her. Pushing myself on I ran to the steps, I was soaking wet, the cold rain hit me harshly as I ran up to the door, I could see inside now. Rachel and Jade were moving around the kitchen, Jade looked beautiful. Her hair was tied in a high messy bun, random strands of hair had fallen down around her face and as usual she wore little make up, just on her eyes, she didn't even need that, she was beautiful with none on. She had white stuff across her cheek, it looked like powder and I realised she was wearing a folded in half apron around her waist and her strappy top was covered in white powder as well. Rachel was talking but Jade didn't reply. She was rolling something out and I looked down at the counter beneath her arms to see she was making something; the powder on her face was flour. She looked adorable, but sad, so sad even as she offered a small smile to Rachel she looked like she was ready to cry. I couldn't stay outside any longer and without a second thought I pushed the door open, the smell of cookies hit me as I stepped inside, my dripping body making a pool of water on the floor beneath my feet.

"Embry" Jade's surprised voice squeaked and there was a loud clang as she dropped the rolling pin to the floor, jumping back against the counter behind her she went a little pale.

* * *

**Jade's point of view**

"You know, mom used to love making bread, you remember she would sit us on the counter and feed us little bits of dough while she made it. Yummy, that woman could cook damn good bread" Rachel was rambling on, trying desperately to stir something from me as we baked, it had been her idea she wanted to bond or something like that. All I wanted to do was sleep. I was exhausted, and even though I was so tired I knew I wouldn't sleep. I hadn't slept for days.

"Jade, you remember?" Rachel asked again and I lifted my head up to give her a smile, or the best lip twitch I could give. As I did the door went flying open and I snapped my head up, my whole body fell stiff as I saw him, soaking wet and shirtless, Embry.

"Embry" I squeaked, I wasn't sure why I had, it was like I was trying to confirm to myself that it was in fact him. His eyes locked on me and I jumped back, dropping my rolling pin to the ground as I hit my body into the counter behind me and my hand flew to my mouth stifling another squeak. Why the hell was he here?

I flashed my eyes across to Rachel who was staring open mouthed at the dripping wet boy in my doorway, her eyes were wide and she opened and shut her mouth a few times before scrambling words together. "I'll be..umm just down here" And with that she ran from the room, I couldn't help but jerk my hand forward as if trying to stop her, I didn't want to be alone with him, he might shout at me again.

I flickered my glance back to Embry, his stare hadn't left me and my heart skipped a beat as I realised the look in his eyes, it was one I hadn't seen since that night at the Cullens, that is before he ran off in hatred for me. The sparkle was there, the love, but there was a hint of something else, he still seemed sad. He flipped his arm out and shut the door against the rain that was splashing in, his body moved forward toward me and before I could stop myself I moved back away from him. His shoulders dropped and the sad look overtook the sparkle and I thought for a second he was going to cry. I hadn't meant to step away like that, I just felt a little wary. None of the wolves had been here since I came back and I had no idea why he would suddenly appear.

"Jade, don't be scared of me" He whispered like his voice was too weak to speak properly and my heart ached for him, I wasn't scared of him, I was scared of the situation. He leant down and picked the rolling pin I had dropped up and placed it back on the counter, his eyes lingered on the counter and a tiny smile lifted his lips.

"You're baking?" He looked at me and I nodded, his smile turned a little playful. "I didn't think you could cook"

"My mom taught me" I tried speaking but it was a breathy whisper but he heard me anyway and nodded before taking another step toward me, this time I stayed still letting him close the gap. "Why are you here?" He stopped, close enough for me to feel the heat rising for him but far enough away not the be touching me and he let out a big sigh before raising his hand to run it through his soaked hair.

"Leah and Jake stopped by Sams" He stopped and I was sure it was because he heard the hammering of my heart as it stopped briefly and restarted louder and faster than it should.

Leah and Jake, had they told him? A little flurry of hope sprang within me and my stomach knotted in it. His hand came down from his hair and he lowered it to my face, his thumb swiped out and rubbed down my cheek until it reached the corner of my mouth where he stopped and dropped his hand from my face.

"I should have believed you Jade" He bowed his head, soft shakes rolled over him and I could tell he was angry at himself; I didn't want him to be. But there was that little spark of annoyance within me, I had begged him to believe me that night.

"Yeah you should have, I told you Embry I told you over and over and you just left" My voice shook with emotion as I squeaked out my words, tears were forming in my eyes and I backed away from him. His head dropped and he ran his hand through his soaked hair before looking back to me, his lip was quivering and my heart tugged for me to crumble into his arms.

"I know, I am so sorry, I was being ignorant, Quil tried telling me and I still wouldn't listen. Let me fix it?" He was pleading and I wanted nothing more than to nod and fall to him but I couldn't anymore, I couldn't do this anymore.

"I can't, Embry this is so much harder than it's meant to be, it shouldn't be like this" I shook my head at him before turning to the oven trying to look like I was checking the cookies but I wasn't I was trying to blink my tears back.

"Don't say that" He started and his hands came creeping around my waist but I pulled away again, leaping toward the sink in an attempt to block myself from the fiery touch.

"No I can't do this anymore Embry, we tried but this can't be right. The others don't fight, you said it yourself, none of them have ever argued like we have and we keep doing it, we keep fighting, and we keep ruining it and stuff keeps pushing us apart. Maybe we aren't supposed to be together, maybe it was wrong" And the tears fell, the words were killing to speak aloud but it was how I felt, I couldn't keep doing this it was killing me feeling this way, it hurt so much to love him this much and constantly be set back by bullshit.

"Stop it Jade, I'm here now, it's going to be ok now. It is right, I know its right and you know its right. Just stop trying to push me away again" He came forward toward me again and I held my hands out trying to keep him back.

"I am not trying to push you away Embry, you're the one who walked away from me when I was begging you not to, I was telling you that I hadn't done anything and you didn't believe me. You're the one who looked at me like you hated me, you pushed me away Embry I didn't push you away, not this time, don't pin this on me this time. It hurts too much, can you honestly say you love me when all we do is fight and go through all this bullshit and I" I was cut off mid sentence as hysterical tears ran down my face and my breathing was becoming strained, but Embry had leapt at me, his hands gripping around my waist and his lips came crashing down on mine cutting off my words as I choked them out. The feel of his soft lips on mine was perfect, the scared thoughts washed from me, the fear and upset I had felt was gone and I couldn't remember what I had been mumbling about seconds earlier, all I could think about was him and how perfect he was and how perfect it felt to be with him.

His hands moved from my waist up to my jaw, cupping my face as he pressed his lips further down onto mine and my own hands moved to cup his hands around my face and his lips moved against mine, deepening the kiss. My stomach was flipping crazily and my whole body was buzzing beneath his touch. I loved him, I couldn't not be with him, I needed him no matter how much bullshit we went through. He pulled back from the kiss, his nose rubbed against mine and his eyes locked down on mine, they were swirling at me and I couldn't help but smile slightly at the flushed look on his face.

"Jade?" He whispered, a wave of minty breath washed over me and I gulped as I peered up at him.

"Mmm" Was all that came out and he smiled ever so lightly as his eyes flickered over my face which I knew was on fire from blushing.

He moved his head so he was bowed at my neck and he placed a small kiss along my jaw before lifting so his mouth was just along my ear. And naturally he left a fiery trail along my skin and my stomach jumped around within me.

"Your cookies are burning" His voice was growly as he spoke, a soft rumble to his words and although I knew he was being serious because I too could now smell the smoke I couldn't help but fall against his chest and laugh. He had to ruin a perfectly serious moment with that. Oh god, this guy was going to kill me one day. His body bobbed as he joined in the laughter and I shook my head against his chest, my forehead rested against him and the usual fiery feeling raged between us.

"I can make fresh ones" I raised an eyebrow at him and he cocked his head to the side as he smirked. My breath was ragged, heavy and it kept catching in my throat as I stared up at him, I was the luckiest girl alive, knowing he was mine if I would just reach out and take him.

"Forgive me Jade? I have been such an idiot, I'm sorry" He whispered, causing my breath to catch in my throat all over again and his hand moved from my face, trailing down my side until he reached my hips, slipping under my top his skin fired against mine and his thumb trailed a circle over my hip bone causing a new flurry of butterflies to swim around my stomach, I bit my lip in an attempt to calm myself down but he growled as I did and his body pressed into mine again, more urgent than it had been before.

"I'm sorry too" I whispered back to him as I lay my head against his chest.

He growled softly again and his hand gripped my hip, clutching on to me and his other hand lifted from the counter and landed on my ribs, lighter than his hold on my hips. I tried to focus on his eyes but I kept glancing at his lips, he was so close, he moved forward and I locked eyes on his.

Leaning his head to the side he pressed his lips against my cheek pulling away he rubbed his nose against my skin and slid down toward my lips, my stomach was in a mess of flips and my heart was racing faster than it ever had before. He grazed his hot lips across mine, leaving a trail of tingles in their wake and he smiled, his eyes were sparkling as he looked down at me. I slid my hands up his chest to his neck, gripping tightly I pulled his head back down to me and his lips came gently down onto mine, he was light, like he was holding back so I shook up my confidence and slid my tongue across his bottom lip. He smiled against my lips and his teeth came out to nip my lip, despite myself I let out a small groan and his kiss became harder, more urgent. I parted my lips allowing him the entrance I wanted him to have and as our tongues moved against one another his hands slid down to my ass and he gripped tightly against my jeans. I squealed from the unexpected touch which made him chuckle, but his kiss again deepened.

"WOAH ok boy put her down, she's only a baby"

I jumped at the sudden booming voice and went to jump from Embry but his grip on my ass stayed holding me tight to him and although he pulled away from the kiss he didn't pull back from me. We both glanced across to the doorway to see Paul stood there, a smug grin on his face. Embry raised his hand and flipped him off while I buried my head against his chest hiding the blush that was permanently there when I was around Embry.

"I'm serious, that's practically my little sister your touching, watch it man" His smirk dropped and he shot Embry a serious look, I double took him for a minute as did Embry, I think he was actually being serious. A little swirl of happiness popped up at the idea of Paul not hating me anymore and that he referred to me as his little sister, and that he was sort of protective over me.

"Paul, I told you to come through my window you idiot" Rachel was whisper yelling as she rounded on the kitchen, poking her head around the wall she glared at Paul who shrugged back at her. "Leave them alone" She hissed before disappearing and running back down the hallway. Paul just smirked at us before shooting a look at Embry that read as 'I'm watching you'.

"Your cookies are burning Jade" He winked at me before running down the hall after Rachel.

I groaned as I hit my head back into Embry's chest; trust Paul to ruin a moment like that. Idiotic wolf. A small kiss came down on my cheek and I peeked out from my hiding place to see Embry's head bent down over me, his hands moved from my butt to my waist and I lifted my head up to face him, he too was flushed but I knew I was bright red whereas he was just pink cheeked. He dropped his head to mine and place a light kiss on my lips and then one on the tip of my nose. My whole body was buzzing, my legs were shaking and my stomach was doing gymnastics. Embry had kissed me, like properly kissed me. I had never thought that would happen, or that it would make me feel this amazing, but it did happen and I felt like I was flying. He had a huge grin on his face as he looked down at me.

"As much as I would like to do that again, I think you should turn your oven off before you burn your kitchen down" He smirked at me and pulled back, my body screamed for him to come back to me but I shook myself and shakily made my way to the oven. Smoke was slipping from it and I pulled the door open to get covered in a cloud of black smoke, yep my cookies were burnt. But I couldn't care less, because I got my Embry back and he was looking at me like I was the only girl in the world.

* * *

**Awwwww**

**Don't worry, Embry will make up properly and grovel a bit more so she hasn't just let him off completely for those of you who wanted him to beg for forgiveness, but I thought if he went into a rant at her it would ruin the moment haha. **

**I'm thinking I was getting a little risqué with the kiss haha, I reached ass grabbing and I was like, ok maybe I should stop here. Anyway, hope that was ok for y'all. For the idea's you gave me and I didn't use, I have to do the wolves and Jake/Leah make up yet so I am rifling through them still and I may work them in with those make ups so I promise I haven't just ignored your ideas! **

**Thank you for all the AMAZING reviews you guys have given, and the ideas I got were all amazing, I had some real dramatic ones which I haven't ignored if you are wondering why I went with a less dramatic make up, I am currently going through them and seeing if I could use them in the future :D so don't worry I am taking ideas on board, so if you have any, pop them in :D xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Making coffee"

"That's not how you make coffee you idiot"

"Then how do I make coffee?"

"Not by ripping open a tea bag you prick"

I had been listening to the overly loud grumbles for about ten minutes, the voices were low and gruff, obviously the guys but I was too comfy in bed to wake up properly and so I had been led in a dozing state for a while, my eyes shut and occasionally falling back into light sleep but each time I did a new round of insults floated from the hallway. This time it was Jared, at least it sounded like Jared, and the idiot with the tea bag was Paul, I think anyway. They all sound so low and gruff they are practically the same in voices. I had no idea why they were here, nor did I care, I was happy in bed, I hadn't slept this well since before I was at the Cullens and I wasn't ready to give up my bed yet.

"Guys shut up your being too loud" I think that was Quil, but I snuggled further into my pillow and kept my eyes shut, I had no desire to find out why they were all at my house.

"So you're telling me, you put this whole little bag into hot water to make tea?" Paul, yep that was definitely Paul.

"Yes, the tea is inside the bag Paul. Coffee comes in a coffee jar. Were you dropped as a child or something?" And that was Jared. Eurgh, please just get out of my house. Where was Rachel? Could she not get them out?

"Why is there blood on the floor?" Blood? For Christ sake what the hell were they doing?

I went to get up but as I moved up onto my elbows my bedroom door swung open and Sam came waltzing in with a cheeky grin on his face that I had never seen him wear, he was usually so serious.

"Sam" I started as he made his way to my bed but his big body running toward me frightened me slightly and I curled back into my blanket as if that would protect me from whatever he was planning to do.

"Come on sleeping beauty" He boomed as he wrapped his arms around me and I squealed at the touch and kicked out against him. "Stop kicking me" He chuckled like I was doing it as a joke but I wasn't, I actually wanted to stay in bed and I certainly did not want Sam Uley dragging me from it. So naturally, I didn't stop kicking; I kept kicking even as he picked me up fully in a bridal style carry and dragged me from my room.

"Sam get off me I'm tired" I groaned and grabbed onto the door frame as we passed the bathroom, Sam halted for a second as my grip pulled us back but he quickly forced me to let go and set back off toward the kitchen. I was only in short pyjamas and a strappy top; I was in no way feeling ready to face the guys, especially not dressed in so little.

"SURPRISE" A chorus of booming voices let up as Sam dropped me to my feet, but I wasn't ready to be dropped so I fell straight on my ass.

"Why do you people always drop me?" I squeaked and looked up ready to shout at Sam for letting me fall but as I glanced up I saw the guys all stood with sheepish grins on their faces around the kitchen breakfast island, even Sam had the cute little grin on his face as he held his hand out to help me up. I couldn't be angry when they looked so cute. I let Sam pick me up and as I steadied myself he walked to join his pack. They were all here, except the three who left for the Cullens but the rest were here, even Collin and Brady, there was a big banner running across the back wall of the kitchen that read 'We're sorry Jade" with a little smiley face and loads of hearts dotted around it, it looked pretty rushed so I guessed one of them had made it and the hearts were misshaped. But it was sweet.

"What are you doing?" I could feel myself frowning as I looked at each guy stood around the kitchen, they were all smiling sheepishly like they were about to be told off, except Embry, he had his usual big grin across his face as I looked at him my stomach flipped and my lips tingled from the memory of the night before. We had made fresh cookies after burning the first ones, although, baking and Embry didn't go together very well and he ended up with more cookie dough in his hair that on the baking tray. Then he ate them all before I had a chance to try one, but even then when I was craving cookies and there was none left I couldn't be annoyed at him because he flashed me the grin he was flashing me now and it was impossible to feel anything but giddy.

"We wanted to say sorry for being such jackass's, and so we made you breakfast" Sam spoke up first, motioning at the counter in front of him, I wasn't sure how I hadn't noticed it sooner but there was food covering it, waffles, pancakes, bacon, egg, cereal and jugs of juice and a pot of coffee. Now I understood the mumblings about coffee I had heard.

"Yeah and we made the banner" Collin shouted while signalling to himself and Brady and I couldn't help but smile, I didn't know them very well but they were so small and cute.

"So today is Jade day and we are all yours, we will do whatever you want us to do because we have been massive douches and we should have trusted you when you said you didn't do anything wrong and we have all agreed to get our heads out of our asses and listen to you in future" Paul piped up this time, winking at me as he spoke but I knew he was being serious.

"Except me because I was on your side the whole time, I just came for free breakfast" Quil added in at this point and everyone turned to look at him, I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not but he shrugged and reached for a muffin, ok so maybe he was serious. But he was right, he had believed me.

I couldn't think of what to do or say, I just stared at them all, they had done all this to say sorry? I thought it was all sorted after last night, I mean it hadn't occurred to me the guys would need to say sorry, all I had focused on was Embry. But I appreciated it, I mean they had hurt my feelings too by not believing me.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah she looks like she's trying to decide whether to forgive us or kill us"

"She scares me shitless man, I never know what she's gonna do"

"She's fine shut up guys"

"Is it weird she scares me more than vampires?"

"Collin, dude she's a tiny girl how can she scare you more than vampires?"

"Because she can kick ass, I've seen her do it man"

"I think she's happy, she usually gets that eye twitch when she's angry" Paul added in and I snapped from my trance, asshole.

"I do not get an eye twitch" I snapped at him and he started chuckling proudly at himself like he was the funniest guy on earth. My eye does not twitch. Bastard.

"Ahh there she is" He cooed at me and everyone sent new smiles at me, except Collin he was staring at me like I was a three headed monster but Brady nudged him and he turned his frown into a smile, a little forced but still a smile.

"So do you forgive us or have we completely messed up this time?" Sam offered, smiling hopefully at me and I cocked my head to the side to think. I mean, I couldn't really blame them that much for the trick thing because it was Jacob's fault and I agree it probably looked really bad on my part. And they were practically my brothers, they were like family and family should always forgive family and they had all been there for me since I came clean about my depressed feelings. And they were adorable when they looked so guilty and scared like they did now.

I walked into the kitchen and around the counter toward them, making sure I kept my face blank until I reached them and I stopped just in front of Sam and Paul. Both of whom suddenly became a little jumpy and Paul threw himself behind Jared.

"Damn it I never know what she's going to do" He squealed as he pushed Jared in front of him as if offering me Jared rather than him.

"Told you she's scary" Collin piped up and at this point I couldn't hold in my smile and I huddled forward to them all and tried stretching my arms out like a group hug but obviously I only just fit around Sam.

"She's safe" Quil called out and I flipped my hand around Embry to hit him across his big arm. Stupid boy. "Group hug" He called out again and all the guys came crowding around me, I think I was suffocating, my face was squished against Sam's chest and someone was pressing against my back making it impossible to breathe.

"Guys" I squealed but no one moved, instead I was pushed further into the group of guys and my squished face went from Sams chest to someone else's. "Uhh guys" I tried again and again I was ignored as the large guys huddled around me. It was getting too hot, I couldn't breathe and it was too hot. This was getting stupid. How long did they need to hug me for?

I couldn't handle this anymore, I opened my mouth against the persons chest, they were wearing t-shirts thank god, so I bit out and clamped my teeth around their skin, a huge screech erupted and all the guys jumped back from me, the cold air of the kitchen washed over me and for a second I forget to let go of the bite. A hand came smacking around my head and I pulled back, gasping for air as I stumbled into another body behind me. I looked up at who it was I bit, oops, Collin. Well, he was never going to like me now.

"Sorry, but you were all suffocating me, I'm only little" I tried smiling at him but he actually looked terrified. Warm arms wrapped around my waist and I peered at the person I had fallen into, Embry, he was smiling down at me and as I looked up at him he placed a kiss on my forehead. And my stomach flipped as if on cue, this boy was slowly killing me.

"Let's eat" Paul howled from beside us and everyone ran to grab food, Collin lingered for a second still looking frightened but Brady pulled on his arm and he ran off with his friend. Oops, poor kid would be terrified of me now.

Embry turned me around in his arms and pulled out one of the stools, sitting himself on it he lifted me up to sit on his lap and I went to protest because I was sure the stool would break, I was heavier than I looked but his hand came up and shut my mouth as if he knew what I was about to say. I turned to look at him and he raised his eyebrow at me before chuckling. "Just eat something Jade" He placed another kiss on my cheek and I felt myself blush, luckily no one seemed to notice because there was no comment from the guys, then again, there was food here so no one would notice anything but the food.

I grabbed a waffle while the guys went for the bacon and pancakes. No one was touching the eggs, they looked weird.

"Paul made them" Quil spoke and I glanced up to see him smirking at me as I stared at the eggs, which made sense. He was a risk when put in the kitchen.

"So you say you're mine all day? I can do whatever I want with you?" I glanced around at the guys and they all gulped on their mouthfuls, the scared looks back in their eyes. Sam nodded slowly and I smirked, this could be fun. Oh this could be very fun.

...

* * *

"What the hell have you done to them?" Rachel whispered to me as she came to stand next to me in the kitchen, Emily and Kim came in behind her and a little Claire trotted in, they each looked over at the living room of sleeping boys and frowned at me, even Claire.

I just smiled; I had completely worn them out. I took full advantage of the fact it was 'Jade day'. After breakfast I made them phase and race one another so I could see who the fastest wolf was, it was Paul, but Embry was close second so naturally I said Paul had flicked grass in Embry's eyes so he was 'disqualified', meaning Embry won. This then caused an argument and so they started fighting, which was not my fault, well maybe it was but oh well. Then I got them to change my room around, moving my furniture to new spaces but I didn't like it so I made them change it back, that went on for about an hour and a half before Embry finally gave me the puppy dog look and I let them stop, my room ended up in exactly the same position it started in. Then they had to make lunch while I caught up with new episodes of the Kardashians, because every girl loves a bit of trashy TV. Although, I had turned around to see them all staring at the TV at one point. Then after lunch I had them do my chores that dad had left me list to do before he went fishing with Charlie, clean the yard, take out the trash, and clean the bathroom. Then I finally let Embry choose something to do and he chose a football match, so we did that, but Paul tackled me too hard so Embry went nuts and got into yet another fight which turned into a pack pile on. Then they got all macho and got into an argument about who was strongest, so naturally I had them do tests to see who was, so they went around picking up big logs and seeing who could push Embry's truck the furthest. The strongest was Sam, but I found a reason to disqualify him and everyone else who came before Embry so he won, which naturally erupted in more fighting. So then I calmed them down by having them make cup cakes, which they were actually pretty good at. Especially Sam, he decorated his with little butterflies, he was so proud of himself and I had to say they tasted good, whereas Paul's somehow didn't even cook, I had no idea what he did to them but when we got them out of the oven they were still gooey. Then they made dinner, and then after cleaning up the dishes we sat down to watch a chick flick and not 20 minutes in they all fell asleep.

The girls were all looking at me for an answer and I just shrugged. "We just chilled out" I smiled and the girls all laughed as if they knew I was lying.

"I'll wake them up" Claire stated proudly before stomping into the living room where the guys were all sprawled out. She turned to wink at us before sucking in a huge breath and letting out a huge scream that even had me wincing. Each guy jumped from their place, eyes wide and hands out ready to attack someone and Claire stopped screaming to let out a giggle.

The guys all glanced at one another before looking down at the girl in the middle of them, their faces still panic stricken like they had no idea what was going on. It was a funny sight, I giggled along with Claire as she ran to Quil and he scooped her up, yawning into her curls as she cuddled him. He was sweet with her, I guess it wasn't too gross that he imprinted, there was nothing perverted about him, he was just her friend.

"Come on guys, home time, your Jade day is over" Emily called out and each guy in the room sighed in relief as they stomped past me, all yawning as they filed out of the kitchen. "Thanks for watching them...wait that sounds like they're kids and you're the babysitter" Emily frowned at herself as she stood by the door to leave.

"Well aren't they?" Kim offered as she gave me a quick hug and I laughed and nodded, they were like big kids.

"True, anyway, bye girls" Emily called out before running outside with Kim. Paul and Embry were still in the living room, both of them sat back down looking shattered and Rachel walked to Paul and sat down in his lap, cuddling into him while he kissed her all over her face. My stomach swirled in jealousy and I glanced at Embry, he was staring right back at me like he had been watching me. My stomach flipped again and a smile rose on my face, he mirrored me as a smile spread on his and he stood up from the armchair and walked across to me.

"Come with me?" He held his hand out for me to take and I took it, not even questioning where he was taking me, I would go anywhere with this guy as long as it meant I could be with him.

...

* * *

We were strolling down the dark beach, the sand was cold beneath my feet but Embry's warmth was keeping me from freezing. He hadn't said much, he looked pretty tired and kept yawning and I offered to go back so he could sleep but he kept insisting he wanted to spend some time with me. We stopped and sat down in the cold sand, watching the moon against the dancing waves as they washed over the sand and slipped back out. It was so relaxing, watching the water at night time, it just felt and sounded soothing.

Embry had his hand wrapped over mine and I could feel him watching me as I stared out to the water, he wanted to say something I could tell, but he was holding himself back. There was something that had been bothering me all day, I hadn't wanted to ask any of the guys because I knew it would set Paul off so I figured I would get Sam to the side at one point but he was so into baking cakes I felt bad every time I tried getting him outside and so I hadn't asked. Maybe I could ask Embry, he would be less likely to get angry at me, I think.

I glanced over at him and sure enough he was watching me, he had that look in his eyes again, the one I had missed while I had been away. I was the only girl in the world to him. I edged back a bit so I was closer to him and turned to face him, folding my legs I dropped his hand and started playing with the sand that was beneath me.

"Embry" I glanced back up at him and he nodded, he was a little wary at this point. I was too, wary of his reaction to my question but I needed to know because everything still felt a little weird. "What will happen with you guys and Jake? And Renesmee, will you still go after her?"

He tensed up a little, dropping his eyes from mine he too started playing with the sand beneath his legs and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking back at me.

"No idea what will happen with Jake, he came to tell us about you then he and Leah left, no one's heard off Seth and Jacob said nothing about the situation between us all so I have no idea, I don't think Sam wants to carry on fighting with them though. And as for the kid, we can't do anything, it's an imprint now so we couldn't even if we needed to, it would hurt Jake too badly" So they were still referring to her as it or a kid, not by her name which was ridiculous, I had told them she was normal, or kind of normal. Whatever she was she wasn't dangerous. I could feel myself frowning as I looked back at him, a mixture of feelings swirling within me.

"Her name is Renesmee, and her being an imprint shouldn't really be the issue, she's harmless. You guys promised to get your heads out of your asses and listen to me but you still don't seem to believe me about her." I couldn't help the biting tone that came out in my voice and Embry let out a long sigh as if saying here we go again, I didn't want to fight I really didn't but I wanted them to believe me about Renesmee.

"Jade it isn't that easy, it's weird, fine Renesmee, is weird, we have never been around something like this. We don't know what will happen, but Sam knows that no matter what happens as an imprint it..she has pack protection, we can't hurt her, we just don't really know how to feel about it...Renesmee" He kept correcting himself, although I smiled as he finally said her name as if she were a person rather than 'it'. Pack protection, that was a good sign I think, I mean they couldn't hurt her and that was a step forward but I wanted them to give her the pack protection because they wanted to not because they had to.

"Would you have really killed a baby Embry?" The idea of it made me want to puke, I mean she looked like a normal baby so they literally would have had to kill a child, she bled like a human too so it would have been murder. He let up another sigh and held his head in his hands.

"Jade, we didn't know it would be sort of normal, we expected a mini vampire or something. If Sam had sent me in there to kill it and I saw it looked like a baby...no I probably wouldn't have been able to, I don't think anyone could. We just needed to prepare ourselves in case it was dangerous, if you're saying she's not and that she's normal then we won't do anything, regardless of her being an imprint or not ok" I had pushed too far, he was getting annoyed and he glanced up at me with the angry fire in his eyes, I always pushed too much. I guess no one really knew what would happen, not until Jake came back and sorted everything out, but I couldn't see that happening anytime soon.

I glanced up at Embry, he was glaring at the sand and I knew I had made him angry, I needed to fix it before it erupted in another fight. I looked around for something, anything to distract him but I couldn't find anything, nor could I think of anything to say.

"Did you know that a crocodile can't stick its tongue out" So I said that? What? Where did that even come from? Embry glanced up at me, his eyebrows creased in confusion and I did the only thing I could think of, stuck my tongue out. He studied me for a second, as if wondering if I was being serious, I was being deadly serious.

And upon realising I was being serious, his fits of laughter started, he doubled over chuckling as I stayed sat poking my tongue out, it was beginning to hurt and I saw the funny side of what I just did. Desperate times call for desperate measures, although where I got that piece of information from I had no idea.

"Oh my god" Embry gasped as he clutched his stomach, wiping his eyes he tried to stop himself from chuckling and he scooted closer to me again. "You are something else Jade, something else completely, it's really a good thing I love you so much otherwise I would think you were a freak" He chuckled again, breathing harshly as he tried calming down but my breathing got caught this time, he said he loved me again, and this time it wasn't because I was walking away from him. He actually just said it. My heart started thumping away in my chest and I was frozen, he said he loved me, love love love.

"Earth to Jade" He clicked his hand in front of my face and I snapped back, focusing on him again as he sobered up from his laughing fit. Do I just say it back? Maybe he hadn't realised he said it, well this was confusing.

"I missed you" That's what came out, not I love you, but I missed you, it wasn't the right moment for the love talk so I went with a safer option. He bit his lower lip as a grin spread across his beautiful face and his hand reached out to take mine, his anger from a few minutes ago was completely gone.

"I missed you too, more than you will ever know, never do that again, never leave me like that. I couldn't handle it a second time" His eyes bore down into mine and my heart ached for him again, I could see him now, sad Embry sitting around moping because I was gone.

His fingers curled over, trapping my hand in his and he lifted it to his lips, placing a small kiss on my knuckles and as he did I remembered the marks on his skin the other day and Jason's words about Nathan. I flipped his hand around to look at his knuckles, they were clear, although what I expected to find I had no idea because obviously being a wolf he would be healed by now. "Jade what are you doing?"

I flicked my eyes up to meet Embry's then back down to his knuckles, pulling his hand to my face I placed a light kiss along his skin and he shivered against my touch, I liked knowing I did to him what he did to me. "You had marks on your fist the other day. Jason said a big guy from the rez jumped Nathan...what did you do?" I looked back up at him and his smile dropped before a smug smirk rose again. It was him.

"Are you mad?" He frowned slightly as he waited for my answer and I shook my head at him. "I uhh just kind of lost it a bit, when we left the Cullens everyone was a bit buzzed but I just felt empty, I thought I had lost you, that everything was ruined and I just felt like I needed to do something to let it all out. I went through Forks, stumbled across Nathan and I guess it was an easy way to let my anger out, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have but my hatred for him came fuelling back and I just saw red, I lost it" I could tell he was proud of himself, he had waited so long to do something to Nathan.

"Sorry, I know it was stupid and I should have left it" His fingers found the ring on my finger of the hand he was clutching and he started twiddling with it, like he was nervous and I realised I hadn't reacted to him beating Nathan up. I know I shouldn't be but I was happy he had, Nathan was being let off of charges because his parents were so rich and even though he lost his scholarship I still felt like nothing had been done to him. And protective Embry was hot. My stomach swirled with a fiery feeling and I couldn't stop myself as I lifted my other hand to Embry's chest and drew circles along his damp skin with my thumb.

"It's ok, I find it sort of sexy" And queue the blush, why did I say that? Completely over stepping the friend line. Although, the feelings he stirred in me and the fact we had both declared our love for one another had probably overstepped that line long ago. I leant my head in against his chest, hiding my face as the blush crawled up into my cheeks. Why had I said sexy?

He chuckled and my head bobbed against his chest as the rumbling sound erupted from him. His finger came up, trailing the side of my torso and over my arm until he reached my chin, pushing lightly he lifted my head up and I was forced to look him in the eye, his sparkling brown eyes that shone with the smile that lay on his face. He took my breath away, quite literally.

"I always find you sexy, especially when you blush" His hand lifted from my chin to my cheek and I blushed again, from both him calling me sexy and the fact he knew I was blushing.

His palm flattened against my cheek and his body moved forward closer to me and I sat myself between his legs so I was facing him straight on. My breath was caught in my throat, my heart was racing and I was sure he would hear it thumping. He was close, so close I could feel his breath on my face. His smell filled my senses and I couldn't help but close my eyes and breathe it in, he smelt like grass, and rain and just general outdoors smell but there was a natural manly tone to it, no cologne just a natural smell that sent my stomach into another swirl.

"Jade"

"Mmm" I whispered back and looked up at him, even sat down he towered over me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He sounded so cute, like a scared little boy who had finally plucked up the courage to ask and last minute bottled it so his voice shook. I was so caught up in his cuteness I forgot to answer and he started panicking.

"It's just that I know we kind of were going slow and I was going to ask you properly after taking you on a few dates, but then the stuff with Jake happened and then I screwed it all up and I get that you probably kind of hate me again because I was such an ass, but I promise I will never ever do anything like that again. I promise I'll believe you no matter what my stupid wolf is saying or what Paul says. I'll do anything you want me to do if it means you don't hate me, I want you to trust me again. What can I do? I mean I can cook you dinner, I could take you to a movie, I could do all your homework although you would probably get better marks if you did it yourself but I would try, or I could speak in my mom's accent all the time?" He kept on and on and in the end I felt so bad for the guy I held my finger to his lips to silence him, he had grovelled enough and he had been basically being my servant all day.

"Embry, you said sorry last night, you cooked me food all day today, you tidied my house, you beat Nathan up for me for like what the third time? And you already took me on dates, you can stop begging now, I don't hate you. I never did, I just missed you. Besides, all I have ever needed is to see that look in your eyes" I crawled closer into him, so I was close enough to kiss him if I wanted but I stayed back, close enough to cause his breathing to stop but far enough to not look like I was about to pounce him.

"What look?" He gulped, his eyes sparkling like I loved them too as I moved closer, the swirls of brown glowed out at me and I leant in to give him a quick kiss.

"Like I am the most important person in the world" I whispered back as he let out a long sigh of trapped breath.

"You are the most important person in the world, especially to me, you beautiful" He said it like it was a known fact, truth leaked every word and for a minute I believed him, all my personal body issues with myself were gone and I truly felt beautiful.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" He asked again, this time he seemed more nervous and I giggled at how sweet and vulnerable he was.

"Do you even need to ask?" I grinned at him but he seemed confused, his little brow creased. "Yes Embryo, yes I will be your girlfriend" I rolled my eyes as he let out a long winded breath and pulled me in for a hug and he started placing kisses all over my cheek and neck. "On one condition" I added in after my giggling died down.

"Of course" He answered too quickly and landed a quick kiss on my lips, fire raged through my skin and I grinned down at him.

"You talk in your mom's accent for the rest of the night" I giggled at myself and he rolled his eyes at me, what could I say? I liked the accent.

"Oh girl, I would do anything for you, now y'all no I can rock that accent, oh damn come here girl" He slurred out in the southern drawl and I squealed as he landed a raspberry on my neck, my giggles erupted and mixed with his chuckles. I officially had my Embry back. And my wolf pack. There was only three things missing, but right now, even their absence couldn't kill my buzz.

* * *

**Ahhhh I didnt think I would finish it by tonight, I am applying for Camp America 2014 and I have had like no time to write. Hopefully it was ok!**

**A beautiful mess will not be up tonight due to me being behind on writing but Nowhere left to run is up...beautiful mess should be up tomorow night if not Wednesday morning, but with time differences in different countries I have no idea what that means for each person that reads haha, so in UK time it will be up by UK wednesday lunch time :D **

**Keep reviewing guys! I am almost at 600! :D crazy crazy! xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello, SORRY for being away for longer than usual with my updates recently, I basically start my new job next week and I'm a self employed Child minder and so I have all this paper work to do for OFSTED who are the childcare/education like government people here in the UK so there's all this crap I have to do for them and then the tax office are on my ass about my taxes and it's just like never ending and EURGH makes me wanna cry all day in a corner. And then I've been organising my sisters baby shower which is tomorrow so hopefully when that's done, that's one less thing to worry about! Anyway enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"PPSSST"

Eurgh, what the hell was that? I flapped my hand around, shutting up the noise that kept erupting in my ear.

"Wake up Jade" It was louder now, slicing through my sleep that I so loved, I was in the middle of a good dream. No no no . Great. My dream was gone. Now I would never know what happened when the wolf pack met Harry, Ron and Hermione. Great, I would never be accepted to Hogwarts and I would never fly a broom. Well that just sucks. Talk about pissing on my cornflakes.

"Jade wake up pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" The annoying tone erupted again and I turned over, flickering my eyes open but I couldn't see anything through the dark room, it felt like I had only been asleep a few hours, I wasn't ready to wake up.

Something moved around in front of me and my little bedside lamp flickered on, illuminating Seth's grinning face, he was leant over smiling wildly at me like I was some sort of amazing animal in a zoo, I was sure if there was a barrier between us he would be that kid with his nose squished up against the glass to get a look at me. Why was he always so damned happy? It was too early, or late, to be this happy, wait what time is it? I glanced behind him at my clock, 4.45am. Bastarding little wolf. It was too early for this.

"Seth what are you doing here?" I whisper yelled at him and he straightened up before moving to sit on the edge of my bed. This was the weirdest situation I had ever been in, why was he here? And why was he sat half naked on my bed? This kid had serious issues.

"I needed to talk to you" He was whispering back, trying desperately not to wake my dad or Rachel, or Paul for that matter. He had stayed tonight and he was extremely grumpy when woken up, and I was already on my dad's bad side, well Embry was on his bad side but he still wouldn't talk to me either. Rachel said he had a stick up his ass because I was his youngest daughter and he thought I was too young to be running off with Embry, which was stupid because he knew Embry had imprinted so there was no risk factor in me getting hurt, and plus it wasn't like we were running away to get married and raise loads of kids, we were just dating. And it had been like two weeks since we had sorted things out. Which was why I was surprised to see Seth, I had left the Cullens around three weeks ago now and I had had no contact from that pack. I pulled myself back from my thoughts of Embry as I realised Seth was still sat staring at me.

"And it couldn't have waited until the morning?"

"It is the morning" He stated back, I guess he had a point but that wasn't what I was aiming for.

"Whatever. How did you get in?" I sat up, realising from the comfy position he took and the smile on his face that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon so I may as well get comfortable.

"Your window, you should really lock that. Anyone could just climb on in" He wasn't even being sarcastic, he was being serious and I made a serious mental note to lock my window from now on.

"So?" I barked at him slightly as he sat silent on my bed for a few minutes, this was getting annoying, I wanted to sleep.

"Oh yeah, well basically I came because of what happened at the Cullens" He started but I held my hand up to stop him.

"Seth you didn't do anything, you don't need to apologise or explain anything, I know you had nothing to do with it" I had heard him shouting at Leah for it, and he was too nice to have played a part.

"No I know, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because it's getting stupid, you should go talk to them or something, I mean I know what they did was bad but Jake is your brother and Leah really misses you" He started doing that childish whine that he perfected so well and I groaned and flopped backwards on to my bed. Here we go again, dad had been going on and on about this all day and now I had Seth doing it too. Why everyone was telling ME to go to them was beyond me, I hadn't been the one to do anything wrong therefore I shouldn't be going to them, they should be coming here.

"Why do I need to go see them Seth? They have legs; they can easily walk on in here and say sorry"

"It's a little awkward with the pack. We can't hear Sam's pack so if we run into one another things get hairy like on my way here I ran into Quil and because we had no idea what the other was doing or saying things got heated but then Sam turned up and they both left, but with Leah or Jake I don't think it would be like that because the pack probably hate them for doing what they did to you and so it's just a big ball of shit" He finished rambling, my head snapped up at his swear word, he was like what 14? He couldn't swear.

"Language" I snapped, well now I just sounded like Emily.

"Hypocrite" He snapped back but smirked, he had a point.

"Seth, I can't go to Forks, it really hurt Embry the last time I went and I won't do that to him again even just to see Jake. He was here the other day, he can come here again. I'm sorry but Jake put Bella and the Cullens before me, I'm putting Embry before him. I won't mess things up again. Sorry" I led back down, letting him know it was my final say on the matter and he let up a huge childish sigh before stomping up off the bed. Eurgh, he was such a kid sometimes.

"I knew you would say that. Jake just get in here" He called out and I flew up from my position on the bed, Jake? Why was he speaking to Jake?

There was a groan from outside and a pair of hands came in and grabbed at my window pane, tanned hands, big tanned hands. Jacob. Bastarding big wolf. Why hadn't Seth just said he was here? Jacob crawled in through the open window, landing on my bed making me bounce about a mile in the air. I just glared at him then at Seth, this made no sense.

"Jake was too scared to come alone and we needed to leave one wolf back in Forks so I opted to come with him, then he was too scared to come in so I tried getting you to go out. Your stubborn you know that?" Seth groaned at me again before taking Jake's place on my bed and climbing out of the window. This was...weird. I glanced from the now empty window to where Jacob had taken stand beside my bed, he was a little tense like he felt awkward. And to be fair, it was awkward, I had no idea what to do or say so I just stared at him.

"Umm I umm I guess you and Embry sorted it out" He finally spoke, his eyes were placed on the table beside my bed where a little bracelet lay, it was a promise bracelet Embry had given it to me after I agreed to be his girlfriend but it was too big for my wrist so I was waiting for him to fix it.

"YeP" I popped the P as I spoke; leaning up on my elbows from the bed I cocked my head to the side and stared blankly at my brother. I guess I should give him points for actually telling the guys it was him and Leah not me, but right now it was his turn to grovel to me.

"How many times do I need to say sorry before you forgive me?" He sighed and flopped himself down on my bed and I moved so I was sat upright and cross legged. He looked pretty pale and tired; I guess he still wasn't sleeping much. My sibling instincts took over and I felt like I needed to fuss over him and make sure he was ok but as I reached for him I stopped again, the pissed off side flared up and fought back and I lowered my hand to my knee as if I had meant to scratch my leg all along.

"You don't, you just need to be more genuine. You saying sorry but Bella needed blood is not an apology, it's an excuse and one that I am not going to accept" I was still whispering but my voice was firm enough for him to know I was serious. He nodded slowly as he twiddled his fingers in his lap, but he said nothing. "Jake I understand that you were drawn to Bella like you were because of Renesmee, ok, I get it. Embry kind of explained it" As I spoke Embry's name Jacobs head snapped up and he looked at me his eyes wide.

"Embry explained it? So they don't all hate me for imprinting on her?" He seemed hopeful, he did a slight bounce and I realised he thought he had a chance at getting his best friend back, I mean I was sure he did have a chance, Embry was missing Jake just as much as Jake seemed to be missing Embry. And Quil, it was like the three musketeers had been split up and each of them seemed sadder because of it.

"They don't hate you Jacob, it's difficult, you pulled a shitty move with me and you went against them, it's not just me you need to talk to. But yes Embry explained, he said even before he imprinted on me he had a sort of pull toward me, like when he would hear me or see me he would like light up instantly or feel the need to be somewhat near me even when he didn't really like me because I was all like bitchy. So he said even though you were trying to hate the baby or whatever, you felt the need to protect it at the same time. So yes I get that you needed to help them but you could have chose a different way to do so and you know it." I finished my rant and Jacob nodded again, his lips opened and shut like he had rethought whatever he was about to say and he pushed himself up from the bed and walked to my dresser where a bundle of picture frames lay with childhood pictures of us. He trailed over one with his fingers; it was all of us, even mom. Mine and Jake's 6th birthday, we had a princess tea party because I threw a massive tantrum when Jake said he wanted a action man party and I cried so much Jake let me have a princess one, he even let me dress him as my prince, which looking back on it now was weird because he's my brother, but at the time it was cute.

"I am really sorry Jade, really really sorry, I did such a shitty thing and it was completely selfish, I didn't think about what it could do to you. You weren't even supposed to be there, it wasn't supposed to be your fight and I pulled you into it all and I am sorry" He stopped and turned to me, he looked like he was going to cry and my heart sunk, I hated all this shitty fighting and tension I just wanted it back to normal. He walked back to my bed, sinking to his knees beside me as I sat looking down at him. "Please forgive me because I can't do this anymore, I can't live without my family and my friends. And I know I've screwed it up with the guys but I don't want to screw it up anymore with you or Rachel and Dad. I feel like I'm completely alone and I could really use my twinny right now, I'll do anything" He was pleading and tears formed in his eyes, it was rare that Jacob got like this, he was a strong guy and it hurt to know that he was under this amount of stress. I guess I had been selfish too, I knew he was doing what was right for the Cullens and I was too stubborn to accept his earlier apologies, Embry was right, I was impossible.

"Just give me a hug you big pansy" I ribbed at him, poking his shoulder as I leant forward to wrap my arms around his big neck, he chuckled as he stood up and tore me from my duvet and held me in the tightest bear hug I had ever had. "Ok I am not indestructible like your vampire friends Jake put me down"

I laughed as if joking but I was actually serious, he was squeezing slightly too hard. He lowered me to my feet and I poked him again as he wiped his eyes dry, I had made him cry, why do I seem to be able to make these guys cry? I mean I suppose it's a good skill to have, being able to make grown men cry but when it was the love of your life I.E Embry or your brother it felt pretty shitty. Maybe I should try to make Paul cry again like I did when we watched Up, or even Sam, Sam would be fun to make cry.

"I think we are waking Paul up" Jake croaked out and he gulped back at the tears that were obviously still stinging at his throat. "Come outside with me, we can talk better out there" He nodded to my door and held his hand out for me so I took it and we made our way through to the hallway, as we did the door to Rachel's bedroom opened and a fully naked Paul walked out into the hallway.

"Paul your naked" I squeaked and he snapped his head up to Jake and I, he looked half asleep still and he rubbed at his eyes before grunting and casually walking past us to the bathroom like it didn't even bother him that he was naked. A second too late Jacob put his hand over my eyes, actually way way too late because I had already seen him. Eurgh that was an image I would never get rid of. I went to make a comment to him but Jake pulled me down the hall again and outside.

"So that's good that he didn't phase and kill me right?" Jacob spoke as he walked to the steps and sat down, I opted for leaning against the railings, it was cold out, I was only in my shorts and top luckily I had slept with my bra on though.

"They don't want to kill you Jake, I think they sort of miss you" I glanced out into the surrounding trees, I could feel us being watched and I knew it was a pack member but I wasn't sure which one. Could still be Seth I suppose, he would probably be hanging around here somewhere.

We both stayed silent for a minute, I felt bad because I could see Jacob was sad again, he really missed everyone, I suppose living in a house full of vampires wasn't his idea of fun.

"How's Renesmee?" That would lift the mood right? I mean she was his imprint so she would make it better. But it didn't, he just stared at the floor and not even a glimmer of a smile lit his face.

"She's...different" He was hiding something, I could sense it. He glanced up and I must have been frowning because he let up a bigger sigh and shook his head in his hands. "She's growing too fast, like when Bella was pregnant, she's not a baby anymore she's a toddler, around three years old maybe. She's amazing, I mean she has this power and she's adorable and cute and just...well amazing but it's worrying that she's growing so fast, we aren't sure how long she will..." He trailed off but I understood by his sad look, if she was growing this fast now that meant she could keep growing fast and maybe I guess die.

"Jake you wouldn't have imprinted if it were bad or if she isn't going to be around for you to be with. I'm sure Carlisle will figure something out, just enjoy being with her now and you can reach that when it comes." I tried being comforting but it didn't seem to be anything he hadn't already heard.

"You should come see her, she remembers you" He smiled at me finally and there was a slight tinkle in his eyes. I smiled back then realised she couldn't have remembered me, I saw her for no more than a few minutes when she was a newborn. Again Jake must have noticed my confusion because he chuckled. "She has her own power, like Edward can read minds and Alice can see the things. She can show you her memories and thoughts. Bella and I were talking about you the other day, and Nessie was in the room and she walked up and she placed her hand on my cheek and I saw her memories of you. From when she was first born and Edward handed her to you, then again in the room when I imprinted and you looked ready to kill me and then before you left when you were playing with her, she remembers everything even all the arguing we did. She wants to see you again when your less angry of course" He smirked at me and I felt myself smiling, that was sort of beautiful, how she could remember such little memories that I couldn't even remember, the birth was a blur to me now but she remembered it. That was nice, a nice power to have I suppose.

"And Emmett wants his play doll back, no one else is as easy to throw around as you" He added in, smirking again and I smiled wider, I liked Emmett.

"He may have to fight the guys for that; they seem to like throwing me around just as much as he did. But I can't come there because of Bella can I?"

He nodded then shrugged then nodded again, indecisive. "Yeah, I guess, I mean Charlie's been there, she's doing really well at controlling it and Nessie isn't drinking blood so she's fine. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try you with Bella, see how she handles it"

I was about to reply about not wanting to be a toy to have her play with when a slight growl came from the trees beside the house. I glanced across, there was nothing there, well obviously there was someone there but I couldn't see them nor could I recognise the growl, it was different to the playful ones I usually heard from the guys, it was a warning or a threat.

"Hmm what was that about them not hating me? They can't even seem to let me be with my own sister without watching" Jacob stood from his step and glared into the trees.

"They don't hate you Jacob. Maybe you should go see Sam, explain everything, try to be friends again or something. Calm the tension?" I offered as he turned to look at me but he just shrugged.

"They are the ones who came to fight me, I was fine with them before they tried killing my imprint" He was raising his voice slightly and I knew where this was going, another argument. We were both too hot headed sometimes.

"I am not getting involved again Jake so don't start with me. I am simply saying maybe it's time for a truce, because you said it yourself you feel like shit without them in your life. I'm not saying rejoin his pack, I'm saying calm it down a bit." I walked down the steps toward him, stopping on the bottom one as he span around to look at me. He really did not look well. He looked ill almost. I guess he was really worried about Renesmee, and upset about the pack, and he was away from his family. I mean, it must suck.

"You are involved Jade, you can't not be involved when your here with them and I'm in Forks, you even said to Seth you choose Embry. So yes you are involved. I'm not the one who needs to calm down, Sam went after my friends and it was Sam and his little followers who came ready to fight Seth, Leah and I" He was shaking slightly now and my heart sunk, I couldn't handle all this fighting it was getting too much. But at the same time I wanted to scream at him to get his head out of his ass, both packs had reasons for what they did and they all needed to sort it out. It was ridiculous.

"Umm do you not remember the time I spent in Forks with you, Jesus Jake I chose you over them, I stayed with you for as long as I could and even then you...you know what, it really is not worth it I am not fighting with you again. I get that you're tired, lonely, upset, worried whatever else is on your long list of shittyness, but has it occurred to you that you could fix a few of those things if you manned up and went to talk to Sam, he isn't even angry Jake he just misses you, they are practically your brothers" I tried not to get sarcastic or raise my voice but I failed on both, sometimes this kid could be an ass. A stubborn ass.

"Since when did you become a Sam Uley cheer leader?" He snapped back at me and I couldn't help but let up a amused snort of laughter.

"Since you became a massive douche. Grow some balls Jake, because you can't keep running from every problem you have"

I turned to walk back up when I heard him mumble the word "hypocrite" and I swung back around. He was shaking, and that anger flare was alight in his eyes as he stared at me.

"Eurgh it's not even worth it, you won't listen anyway. Sam and the guys will be here tomorrow for lunch, so if your man enough come and see them yourself rather than sitting and moping about not having them in your life. Goodnight Jake." I smiled sweetly as I turned back to go inside, stopping as I heard the rip of him phasing and his paws pounding against the wet ground into the trees.

So was that us making up or just arguing even more? I couldn't decide, I think we made up. I mean I refrained from cursing at him, kind of. I just wanted to help him, he was obviously miserable, he needed his brothers back. I stomped inside the house, making my way carefully back down to my bedroom but as I passed the bathroom the light was still on and the door open. Paul. He always left the lights on. I walked in to flick the light off but as I reached in I was met with the vision of a still naked Paul curled over as he sat on the toilet snoring. He had fallen asleep on the toilet. Such a typical Paul thing to do, he didn't even shut the door. I flicked the light off anyway and backed out again, I was even too upset over Jacob to laugh at the image of Paul.

I sulked back to my room, pushing open the door to my lamp lit room and as I looked up I jumped from the unexpected body on my bed, then I smiled as my eyes clamped down on the deep brown ones I knew so well. Embry, he was smiling up at me as I led on my bed, the window was now shut and the curtains drawn as it began getting light outside.

"You really need to start closing your window Jade, anyone could just come in" He smirked and winked at me as I locked my door and made my way to the bed.

"You sound like another annoying little wolf I know, you been eavesdropping on me all night?" I tried playfully glaring at him but I couldn't even manage that so I just smiled, he lifted my mood instantly. Just with his simple smile he wiped the sadness away that Jacob had yet again caused and I climbed onto the bed beside him and he threw the duvet up and over us.

"I don't eavesdrop; I just like to know your safe. Plus I haven't been here all night, I was down by the cliffs but Quil was phased and I saw him get into a slight situation with Seth and Jacob and they were heading here so" He shrugged like it was normal and I nodded, he probably knew it would end up this way. Me being sad and alone, I had to love that though, he had come straight here to be there for me when I needed him.

"That was you growling out there then?" I snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arms around me and I led my head on his warm chest, he still wasn't allowed to stay over, not that I blamed my dad for that one I mean we had only been together like two weeks. But this was the first time he had snuck in during the night, he said he didn't want to upset my dad anymore so he stayed away during the night.

"Actually no that was Quil, he came here with me in case it kicked off, and he beat me to growling. No way in hell is my girl being used to test Bella's restraint" His arms tightened around me and a soft kiss came down on my temple, my stomach flipped, this was different. I mean we had cuddled in bed watching a film but we were cuddling in bed to go to sleep, which was different, a new feeling. One that I liked, it just felt right.

I went to reply but a big yawn came out instead and I realised my eyes were stinging from sleepiness. Stupid boys had ruined my sleep.

"Go to sleep baby, we have all day together tomorrow...today...later?" He corrected himself and I let up a giggle as he groaned. "You know what I mean, go to sleep stinker, and don't worry about your brother; he could beat you in the stubborn department, it will all work out" He whispered again and rolled over so he was spooning me, my head now lay on one of his big arms and surprisingly it was fairly soft.

Once again I tried replying but I couldn't get my words out because Embry's warmth was lulling me to sleep, within a second he was snoring softly in my ear and his breaths were singing me to my own sleep.

* * *

**Leave your reviews people, ideas are welcomed!**


	54. Chapter 54

**I do not own Twilight**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Cold, I'm cold. I rolled over, draping my arm across the side of the bed Embry had previously been squished on but there was nothing there. Where was he? I opened my eyes, yep, my personnel radiator was gone and the duvet was in a ball at the end of the bed, the window above my bed was wide open and the harsh wind was whistling through and beating down on my bare legs. I really need to stop wearing shorts to bed; it was doing me no good.

I glanced around the room, it was empty and just as it had been last night, the door was shut and the lock was across. How had he gotten out? Another gust of wind blew in and I realised how. He climbed back out of the window, what a wimp. I mean, realistically what could my dad do? He was in a wheelchair for Christ sake; the man couldn't even catch a slug in that thing.

I climbed out of bed and the tired achy feeling washed over me, I had been in a deep sleep and my body hadn't quite caught on to the fact I was awake. Glancing at the clock my stomach did a slight drop as I read the time, 12.45pm, crap. The guys were all coming for lunch at half 12, meaning I was probably late to a lunch in my own house, that shouldn't even be possible. I rushed over to my mirror and glanced at myself, my hair was ok, I had washed it before I went to bed and so I ran my brush through it and stuck it in a high pony tail before chucking on some make up to brighten my sleepy face up.

As I stared into my wardrobe another chill ran over my skin and I lowered my reach for my shorts and instead grabbed my black leggings and my oversized navy t-shirt that had the rolling stones tongue design on the front of it, it was my dad's from his 'cool' days but it was comfy and fell loose enough to be comfortable but not too big. I took my time getting changed, allowing my aching legs time to wake up properly and I chucked on a pair of fluffy red socks to keep my currently freezing toes warm. It felt so cold, it really didn't look that bad outside but I was freezing, maybe it was because I had been so warm with Embry and when he left my body went into temperature shock. That was my theory anyway. Still shuffling I made my way to my door and flicked the lock open before edging myself into the hallway, the sound of laughter hit me before I fully made it to the bathroom and even though I could hear all the guys I still popped my head in to check the bathroom was naked Paul free before I went barging in. I had seen enough of his backside to last me a life time. When I was positive none of the wolves were in there naked I ran in and brushed my teeth and finally I felt a little more alive. It's amazing what the power of minty breath can have.

As I hit the hallway fresh rolls of laughter erupted from the living room/kitchen area but this time the distinct howling laughter of Paul erupted and the images I did so well to block out came rushing back. Eurgh, he and Rachel really needed to move out already.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty, finally decided to wake up I see" Rachel called out over the laughter of the guys as I strolled in, looking up I saw the scene I had expected to, the girls were all in the kitchen making the food while the guys all sat around the TV with football playing in the background. My dad was sat with them and he winked at me as I passed him. Embry wasn't here though and I couldn't help but feel a little sad, I wanted to see him.

"He's outside getting Claire in, she wanted to have a 'talk' with him or something" Quil offered as I scanned the room for a sign he was here or coming here. The new information although helpful made me frown, why would she need to talk to him?

The kitchen door opened as I went to ask and the squeal of the little girl came buzzing in and I glanced over to see her running toward me, a huge smile on her little face, I hadn't seen her in ages. She was already looking so grown up. Kids grew too fast.

"Hello Jade" She grabbed onto my legs briefly before running away again to land in Quil's lap.

"Hey Claire, you ok?" I asked and she grinned wider and nodded.

"Oh she's fine, she's just been grilling me on how I'm supposed to buy you all the Barbie's you want because that's what Quil does for her...I tried telling her I didn't think you were a Barbie girl but apparently you are?" The husky voice I loved came floating in now and the usual shiver ran down my spine as I turned to glance again at the front door where he was walking in, his sparkling smile was aimed at me and he made his way to my side.

"Hey Claire maybe you could teach Embry over there how to use the front door rather than the windows to sneak in and out of my daughters room at night, he's gonna scratch my paint work" My dad spoke before I could respond to Embry and his statement made me choke on the breath that was working its way up my throat.

"Dad" I started but was cut off by the 'ooo' noises the guys were making and the soft giggles the girls erupted in. I glanced at Embry and he was blushing and shuffling from foot to foot as my dad gave him the stare that obviously told him he wasn't happy.

"Ommmmm, you shouldn't do that Embry...you should always ask if you want to stay at someone's house and you shouldn't sleep in Jade's room because she's a girl and that's icky" Claire squealed in her telling off voice and Embry flinched into my side at the telling off he was getting both from the little girl and the stare of my father.

"You tell him girl" My dad nodded in agreement with the little girl and the guys made fresh noises of teasing their brother. Like they weren't all guilty at some point, I know for a fact Paul used to sneak in like every night when he first got with Rachel and that wasn't just to sleep. Embry and I were perfectly innocent.

"So that's why she slept in so late, you were too comfy in his big warm arms to wake up, awww Jadey" Paul started ribbing at me and making kissy faces and Jared quickly joined in. These guys were such assholes.

"Emily and Sam always always stay in bed late but they have special cuddles and I'm not allowed to go in so I have to go play by myself. Is that what Embry and Jade were doing? Cuddling together?" Claire spoke up again and once again I choked on my own breath but this time it was more violent and I started coughing and spluttering as I tried clearing my blocked airways. It didn't take a genius to know that the cuddling she was on about was not simply cuddling.

Embry's hand came up to pat my back as I continued gasping to breath but as I glanced at him he too seemed to be slightly in shock, he had blushed a deeper red and was making glares at Quil who although was laughing he was also trying to snap Claire's little mouth shut with his hands.

The guys were all laughing, and as I looked to Emily for help to control her niece she too seemed to be in a fit of laughter, it would have been funny if it weren't at my expense and my dad hadn't been in the room.

My dad's wheelchair squeaked and I fell back against the wall to steady myself against my cringes. He stopped as he passed Embry and shot a slightly strained look at him. "Just use the front door in future" He snapped and as Embry nodded frantically he turned back to Rachel who managed to stifle her laughter long enough for him to mumble that he was going to go out to his 'man shed' and he wheeled himself out. He had a man shed, like a little den where he had a little TV and stuff so he could escape the pack and us girls if needed.

"Where the hell does she get this stuff from?" I turned to glare at Quil as the front door shut and he was pink from laughing so hard. Seriously, this girl had issues, she once told me Embry had the body of a god, which is bad enough but now she just went to a whole new level of awkwardness.

"She's a kid she doesn't know how it sounded" He argued back but I shot him a glare that shut him up. He was right but still, I guess it was more Sam and Emily's fault for 'cuddling' when she was awake or even in the same house as them. Eurgh. Stupid people.

"Oh it was funny and you know it" Rachel piped up now and although I agreed the fact dad was obviously now envisioning killing Embry was over weighing the amusement. "He'll get over you and Embry, he was like it with Paul and I, come help make lunch" She added and I let out a long sigh, he better get over it soon I hated the awkwardness that loomed over the room when they were together.

As I walked past him Embry's hand slid out and brushed against mine and even from the little touch I was sent into a blush that crept up into my cheeks. He walked to the living room and joined in the football discussion that had quickly taken over from the amused laughter and I took my place in between Kim and Rachel at the kitchen counter. Emily handed me the salad bowl and salad ingredients and I started chopping while Kim flicked in the dressing every now and then.

...

* * *

"I knew I hadn't turned the light off myself" Paul chirped as I finished telling the story of finding him asleep on the toilet. The guys were in hysterics, while Embry was glaring at Paul and Rachel was blushing from the fact I had just revealed that she and Paul obviously slept butt naked.

"That is nothing. I once went into his house to get him for patrol and he was spread out along his mom's sofa naked, in the middle of the day as well. I feel sorry for his mom man, she must see some sights" Jared offered and again everyone started chuckling while I just rolled my eyes, he honestly was naked 90% of the time.

"I have a good body and I aint afraid to show it" He shrugged like it was normal and I couldn't hold in my frown.

"But to your mom?" I questioned but he just shrugged again and Rachel lent in to kiss his cheek as if she were perfectly happy with her boyfriend walking around naked all the time, I was only young he had corrupted my eyes but she didn't seem bothered by that fact. "I feel like I need to acid scrub my eyes to get the image of your ass out of my head" I groaned as I leapt from my stool and walked to the sink to wash my plate. Embry offered a growl at my comment while Paul just howled in his usual barking laugh.

The guys fell into their usual teasing comments at Paul while I scraped and washed my plate, I went to ask if anyone else was finished but my eyes stopped at the window that lay above the sink as I spotted the yard, more specifically Jake's garage. He was in there, the doors were open and I could see him sort of awkwardly shuffling around with some of his tools while he kept glancing up at the house. He came, he actually came.

"Well I'll be damned" I mumbled to myself but the super hearing freaks of nature behind me heard and the chatter faded out.

"What is she going on about now?" Paul asked and a new growl from Embry shut him up again.

"No seriously what is she on about?" Jared asked and a series of grunts signalled everyone's evident confusion.

I just stared at my brother and I think he noticed me because he was staring right back at the window. Should I go out there? What do I do? I turned to look at the guys behind me but as I turned my eyes came directly on a big chest, looking up I saw Sam looking out into the yard and he let out a long sigh before glancing down at me and nodding as if I had asked him to do something.

"Stay in here you lot" He ordered as he turned and walked from the kitchen, he was going out to talk to him? Should I be worried or happy? I gazed over the confused faces of each pack member and imprint as they watched their alpha hurry from the room.

"Who's out there?" Collin asked and he jumped around in his seat trying to look, they all were, each person was leaning trying to look out the window past me.

"Jake" I croaked as I turned back to look through the window, they were talking, it seemed fairly ok, no punches were being thrown which is always a good sign. But Sam started shaking his head and waving his hands back and forth between the house and Jake and for a second I thought Jake began shaking but as soon as it started it calmed back down.

"Jade what are they doing?" Rachel asked this time and I turned to look at the group behind me who were all just watching as if on edge.

"Talking" I replied simply and made my way past them to the front door. Maybe I should go out there.

Pushing my way outside the chill air shivered against my bare arms but I continued to walk to the side of the porch and peer around at the garage, my heart skipped into excited bounces as I saw the two guys shake hands and give a brief man hug. They were ok...eeek. This was brilliant. The door behind me squeaked and I glanced at it to see the pack walking out, Sam's order obviously had lifted and they all went walking down the steps frowning at the two men talking to one another by the garage.

"This is such a Kodak moment, where's my camera when I need it?" Emily gushed as we stood and watched the guys all shake Jake's hand, Embry and Quil opted for man hugs and my heart exploded again. This felt good.

"Uh ohhhh" Claire sung from the bottom of the steps and we all followed her stare to the break in the trees to where Leah was walking out, she stopped as she saw us all looking at her and she shuffled slightly as if she was wondering whether to turn back. Why was she here? I glanced from her to Jake and all the guys seem to have noticed, Jake however just did a slight nod at me toward Leah and Rachel nudged my arm pushing my toward the steps and without a second thought I hopped down them and started across the yard to where she stood. Everything was silent and I didn't need to look to see that everyone was staring at us.

I stopped just short of where she was stood and she shuffled closer to me, her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip and she looked just as tired and stressed out as Jake had done yesterday.

"Jade" She started, her voice was leaking in apology and I couldn't find it in myself to stand and let her grovel to me, Jake had already sorted it and to be truthfully honest I was sick of being angry over it at this point. I just wanted everything to be normal again and so before she could carry on I leapt forward and wrapped my arms around her neck in a tight hug and her arms came back around me returning it.

"You don't hate me?" She asked finally as I pulled myself from her grip and I cocked my head to the side and shrugged.

"No of course not you idiot, I just hate all this shit"

"Well I'm sorry for causing all this shit" She said and still her voice was apologetic and I leaned in to hug her again.

I looked behind me as we hugged and everyone was grinning at us while Embry and Quil wrapped Jake in another manly hug. Aww everything looked normal again. Sam nudged Jake's shoulder and they all started back toward the house so I took Leah's hand and started dragging her in too.

The guys got in before us because Leah was dragging her feet but Claire ran over to help me pull her which was new because normally she was scared of Leah. But we got inside just in time for me to stop the teasing Jacob was giving Embry about me and him. He was doing the whole protective brother thing telling Embry he wasn't happy with us being together but I knew he was joking, Embry however looked slightly worried and so I slipped into his side and wrapped my arm around his waist before throwing one of the left over carrot sticks at Jake's head.

...

* * *

I snuggled down into my duvet and flicked the lamp off on the bedside table, my hand rummaged around until I found the little bracelet Embry had got me, it was still too big but I held it tightly in my hand as I got myself comfortable in bed. It reminded me of him.

I was exhausted after today, it was only 10pm and I was falling asleep on the sofa so I came to bed, normally I didn't sleep until at least 12. But today was a busy day amongst making lunch and desert for the big heard of guys that were here. Then making everything right again with Leah and Jake, then Seth came round and Leah left to go back to the Cullens and the apologies started again between Embry and Seth. Then some of the guys from Sam's pack left for patrol and so Quil, Embry and Jake stayed behind to play video games like old times and Embry had started teaching me how to play. I sucked though, like really sucked. Anyway, it had been a good day, strangely normal, like it used to be before all the drama started except I never used to sit and hang with the guys, I used to sit by myself and watch them hang out. It felt better that I joined in though.

A loud crack erupted across the dark silence of my bedroom and I jumped over in my bed to my window that was now fully open and a pair of hands were hanging on the bottom, my heart started thudding violently and a scream built in my throat but I bit it back down as Embry came shooting through and landed on my bed with a huge bounce that sent me jolting around. The scream fell silent but my heart thumped harder at the shirtless guy in front of me and I fumbled around to flick my lamp back on.

"What are you doing?" I whisper squealed and he flashed me his cheeky smile as he scrambled next to me.

"You really need to lock that window Jade" He sung as he lay down beside me and his heat washed over me like it had done the previous night.

"Obviously" I mumbled but even as I sounded sarcastic I couldn't find a annoyed ounce in me. "What are you doing?"

"Sam let me off patrol, its real quiet out there and my mom has her friend over for Mojito Monday or whatever it is she calls it so I had nowhere to go" He groaned slightly and reached around me to reach for the light but I blocked his way, I liked seeing his face.

"My dad will go ape if he finds you in here" I warned but he just shrugged at me.

"I'd rather get yelled at by your dad than spend a night away from you Jade" His eyes sparkled as he looked into mine and my heart skidded to a halt while my stomach erupted in somersaults.

"Aww Embryo you're so sweet your gonna make me blush" I teased as I lay back down beside him and rolled over so we were face to face, our noses just inches from touching. His breath was tickling my face and I started blushing despite trying not to.

His hand came up so it was tickling patterns over mine and he trailed along my skin until he reached my clenched fist where the bracelet lay. Opening my hand he brushed his fingers over the bracelet and frowned. "I keep forgetting to fix it" He took it from my hand and sat up, twiddling it around and around as if trying to figure out how to make it smaller but his frown lightened into a smile like a little light bulb lit up and he threw my duvet away from my legs, I cringed slightly as he looked down at my bare skin. I really needed long pyjamas. Carrying on down my legs he reached for my ankle and gently tied the material bracelet around my ankle and it fit perfectly. "Fixed, it's now an ankle bracelet" He smiled and lay back down, bringing the duvet with him.

"Mmm I love it" I cooed as he lay back down to face me and his hand once again came down on my arm and traced patterns against my skin. The usual fire erupted and I shuffled closer toward him, needing every bit of him nearer to me even as we lay squished on my small bed.

"Jade I want to tell you something" Embry whispered a little lower this time and his eyes shaded to a darker colour that made me a little nervous. Tell me something, that usually meant something bad. But this was Embry and so it couldn't be anything that bad.

"Yes?"

He gulped as I replied and his tongue came out to lick his lips before his skin flushed a darker shade of red. "It's just that, the last time I told you it didn't really work out that well and I want you to know I meant it but I never find the right moment but this seems pretty perfect, just us two" He stopped again and I was sure it was because my heart started hammering again as his hand moved from my arm to my cheek so he was cupping it.

"Then tell me" I whispered back and he moved forward placing a soft kiss along my lips before smiling at me, his eyes sparkling again as he pulled back and my whole body felt like it was floating.

"Jade you're beautiful you know that?" He smiled again and the heat in my cheeks fired up again.

"You tell me everyday" I tried sounding confident but my voice shook. He did tell me most days he thought I was beautiful.

"And every day I mean it...but that's not what I want to tell you" He whispered again and again I blushed while my heart thudded harder. "I need you to know how much I"

A wolf whistle let up outside, calling for someone and Embry stopped mid sentence and looked to the window. A pair of hands was there and the sheepish looking head of Jared popped in.

"I'm really sorry guys but Sam needs you Embry, something's going down, we need to meet him at the cliffs" He tried shooting me a sorry look but my body felt deflated and I fell away from Embry knowing whatever he was about to say was now lost. "You need to come like now" Jared added before hopping away from my window and the rip of him phasing let up the night's air.

"Eurgh I'm sorry Jade" Embry started but I shook my head and shrugged, the life of the wolf pack, they always had to run of suddenly when Sam needed them. I guess I couldn't be angry because if something was wrong he needed to go. "I better go, I'll see you tomorrow" He leant forward kissing me deeply but stopped himself before it went any further, he always did this when he knew he had to leave because we would get too caught up in kissing that he would be late. Although I would do anything to just have him to myself for 24 hours, no interruptions, maybe I could ask for that for my birthday or Christmas. A full on Embry/Jade day, no wolf duties and no peeping wolves. Just us.

He crept up from his place beside me and with a final smile at me he leapt from the window, my body warmth dropped instantly but sprang back up as his head reappeared. "Lock your window Jade, please?" He asked before winking at me and dropping back down. The rip erupted and the pad of his paws hammering against the earth took over, he was gone.

I leant up and shut the window, flicking the lock down like he had asked. I wasn't sure why he made such a deal about that window, Seth had done the same, it never bothered them before nor had it ever been an issue for me. But I did it anyway; it would cause more arguments if I didn't.

Laying back down I snuggled my duvet trying to find the warmth only Embry offered me but as predicated I couldn't. So instead I shut my eyes and tried drifting off, but that niggling feeling was in the back of my head preventing me from sleep. I wanted; no I needed to know what he was going to say, I also needed to know what was going down with the pack. Things had finally be fixed today, it was only natural something bad happened now.

* * *

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, keep it up :D And thank you for understanding my delay in updating, I managed to get through some of it so hopefully everything will become less stressful and I can write more :D **

**What do you think Embry was going to tell her? hehehe silly Jared for interrupting **

**xx**


	55. Chapter 55

**As always I am super sorry for the delay in my update, my only excuse is that I'm starting a new job and so everything's a little mixed up but its all sorted and so starting from Monday I had evenings and weekends off therefore lots of time to write :D **

**Thank you for your support and ideas you are all amazing :D **

**Thank you SarahMichelleGellerFan1 for your recent reviews on a LOT of my chapters, each one gave me a smile and I thank you for reading, you read it pretty quickly as well which fills me with hope that you like it hehe :D Keep reviewing and reading :D **

**Karu- I think you may like the bottom half of this chapter, I finally put something in just for you hehehe :D thank you for all the ideas and reviews you are amazing, lots of love :D xx**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

The rain poured outside, hammering against the window panes of my small house as Rachel lay in front of me, painting my toe nails a dark red colour and topping it up with a pretty glitter on top. She had done my finger nails already, a grey with glitter over the top and I had to say it looked damned good. We were bored, it was 3pm and no one had been to the house or called us except for dad, and even then he only called to tell us to get the washing in off the line. It came to something when you're like 40 year old dad had a better social life than you. Although my lack of company was due to the guys still being out on official pack business, I had rung Jason but he was out with his mom and he had asked me to come too but his mom was psycho and drove me insane with her bitching and high pitched squeaky voice so I turned him down. Instead Rachel and I underwent our own pamper day. So far we did each other's nails; experimented different hair styles on one another, soaked our feet in hot bubbly water, then did each other's eyebrows and next on our list were the face mask.

We had music playing in the background and packets of half eaten cookies spread around from where we had decided to eat our own weight in the things, Rachel managed more than me. There was also the wine that Rachel cracked open at 1 minute past 12 because it was technically the afternoon and was now classed as respectable to drink. She started off being responsible and wouldn't let me have any but as she got onto her third glass she gave up and cracked open a new bottle while handing me a glass. I didn't really like it though so I was still on my first while she was gulping down on her fifth like a trooper. She didn't even seem that drunk, she just had a happy buzz.

"Done" Rachel yelled out and I peered over the magazine I was reading and wriggled my toes around, for someone who had guzzled one and a half bottles of wine she had done a neat job at my nails. "Now onto the face masks, come little grasshopper" She sung out as she sprung to her feet and ran like a child to the kitchen where the bluey green paste waited in a bowl.

I stood up and followed her to the counter where she proceeded to push me onto a kitchen stool and began applying the goo onto my face, it smelt kind of funny but it was organic so I guess that meant it was good? Maybe...hopefully. She finished my face and handed the bowl to me to start pasting her face and so I did, making sure it was extra thick just to make sure she looked as stupid as I could possibly make her. I had to have some fun in my life, especially since Embry wasn't here I needed something to keep me occupied.

"You need to finish your drinkie poos Jade" Rachel sang at me again as she thrusted my half full glass of wine at me, I really was not a wine girl but she pushed it at me again as she down the rest of the contents in hers and poured herself another. Jesus this girl could drink. She seemed to go a little crazy if Paul wasn't around, I mean she was practically forcing alcohol down her little sister's throat. If dad saw he would literally kill her.

I pushed the glass away from me and hopped off the stool to make my way to the sink to get some water, and for a second she stayed where she was but she soon began following me like she was a little puppy.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG" Her sudden yell made me jump as I reached into the cupboard for a glass and as soon as I regained myself and placed the glass safely on the side her hands were gripping at my waist and tugging me to turn around. The music got louder, so loud it was almost unbearable and I groaned as Jason Derulo's Talk Dirty blared out in the small kitchen, Rachel was drunk, I was wrong, she must be drunk.

She started jumping around and shaking her ass like she was trying to copy a sort of ass shake that your saw on all the music videos. What the hell was she doing? She looked like a shit smurf hopping around the kitchen; she had a blue face from the mask and was in an oversized blue top. I couldn't help but laugh as she backed herself up to me shaking her ass and I pushed her off as she fell into me, honestly this girl was off her rocker. "Don't be such a prune dance with me" She whined and I laughed at the word prune, what sort of insult was that?

She turned now and grabbed at my hands pulling me into a dance move and by this point I was in hysterics at her. She started tugging me back toward the living room and as we rounded the corner the glass of wine in her hand slipped and the contents went spilling onto the tiled kitchen floor and before I could grab anything I was on my ass on top of the spilled wine, she let me go. I should be annoyed but I just laughed as the liquid soaked into my leggings, Rachel seemed to not notice and started shaking her ass around and around in my face as tears streamed down my face from my laughter.

"I'm terking" She exclaimed and it took me a second to realise what she meant but the ass shaking she was doing gave it away, she meant twerking. Oh god, she was just too funny when she was like this. "Go Rachel go Rachel" She started chanting now and I let up a whole new fit of laughter. "But your booty don't need explaining, all I really need to understand is when you"

"Talk dirty to me" I added in as she span around in front of me, I guessed I might as well join in. The song was catchy. I did a little jig from my place on the floor.

"Talk dirty to me" We both shouted but as we did the music shut off and so it was just us shouting against a silent kitchen. Well shit. I glanced around the still dancing Rachel to see Jacob, Paul and Embry stood in the doorway staring at us like we were crazy, we were crazy, well Rachel was.

"Talk what to you?" Jacob asked, raising his eyebrows at me in amusement and I blushed at my brother who was obviously set on embarrassing me but thankfully my face mask hid it. Well this was awkward.

Rachel was still dancing around like a lunatic. "Oi Miley Cyrus the music stopped" I offered her as she swung past me and she started laughing about the fact I called her Miley Cyrus, as she fell onto the sofa she was giggling and mumbling about twerking and Miley, something about a slut and how she misses Hannah Montana, the girl had issues.

"Why does my girlfriend look like a smurf?" Paul asked warily as he stepped into the kitchen and he was craning to watching Rachel as she giggled on the sofa; see she did look like a smurf.

"It's a face mask, we had a pamper day because you guys left us and we were bored" I groaned as the throbbing in my butt started and Embry was at my side in a second offering me his hand so I could get up.

"So is it normal to go through two bottles of wine on a pamper day?" Jacob piped up and he held up the empty bottles and eyed but the two glasses on the counter then shot me a disapproving look.

"Hey I had like a sip; she on the other hand had both bottles. Your girls crazy" I added in to Paul and he nodded proudly before running to Rachel and lifting her into his arms where she proceeded to lean in and suck his neck. Well, that was just not something I wanted to see.

No one said anything as they walked down the hallway, I just stood between Embry and Jake and listened to the over excited giggles from Rachel.

"That was...strange" Jacob offered as the door slammed to her bedroom and the house fell silent again. I just nodded with him and Embry lifted a hand to my cheek and scooped a finger through the face mask before sniffing it.

"Don't eat it" I snapped suddenly afraid he would put it in his mouth, then I laughed as I realised I sounded like a over worried mom telling her infant not to do something. But to be fair, it was Embry and he most likely would have stuck it in his mouth.

"I uhh wasn't going to" He replied to quickly and wiped the blue stuff onto his old shorts before glancing around the room guiltily. He was so going to eat it. Jacob chuckled and punched Embry in the arm before hopping around us and down the hallway toward his room. Embry just glanced down at me with a confused frown before walking over to the sofa where he proceeded to stare at me like I was an alien.

"What?" I asked finally after he spent 5 minutes staring at me whilst I cleaned Rachel's spilled drink up.

"Can you take that off your face? You look funny" He mumbled at me and I realised he was staring at the face mask, I suppose he had a point, it was the stupidest beauty product ever, it made you look like an ass when you wore it. I nodded and leant over the kitchen sink, scrubbing at it with fresh water, my face felt a little stiff and dry, the opposite to what the shitty thing was supposed to do. That is the last time I let Rachel use something on me that she got from the god damned La Push grocery store.

"There, that better?" I asked as I walked into the living room to the sofa beside him and he grinned widely and nodded like an excited child before reaching for me and pulling me into his lap.

"What else did your pamper day include apart from the obvious intoxication of your sister?"

I glanced up at him as I made myself comfy on his lap and giggled lightly before holding up my hands and kicking my legs up so he could see my feet. He ran his fingers over my finger nails and then my toes, nodding in approval before resting his hand on the back of my leg. His warm touch sent shockwaves through me and I snuggled further into him praying that none of the guys popped up and ruined our moment. We rarely got to do this, I mean we hadn't been together long enough to attempt it much, but whenever we did get 5 minutes alone a wolf popped up and took him away.

"And my hair, see she put it in a fishtail plait" I turned showing him the messy braid it was in.

"Mmm looks good" He smiled and kissed my temple like the cutie he was. He tightened his hold on my leg with one hand while the other looped under my arms and he heaved us both up so he was cradling me against him and I couldn't help but squeal at the sudden movement. "Come on, let's go out" He sighed and made his way toward the kitchen and outside, the door opened again behind us and I saw Jacob coming out with a new rucksack that seemed to be overflowing with clothes. Was he leaving again?

"I'm going back to Forks, tell Sam if you see him and tell him I'm going to take Seth with me so he can have Leah tonight if he needs any extra patrols done here" Jacob called out and Embry grunted in acknowledgement. "Bye Jade" He called out again and I waved as Embry loaded me into his truck. Why would he be going back to Forks? Had he not just spent like days there? I get Renesmee was his imprint but seriously he was like stalking her family.

Embry climbed into the driver's seat and without saying another word he pulled out and onto the road. He was clutching the wheel a little tighter than usual and his jaw was slightly clenched as he kept his eyes firmly on the road, he hadn't been this weird in the house, had Jacob pissed him off? But he couldn't have he hadn't said anything really.

We drove in silence for around ten minutes before Embry pulled into a little parting in the trees and his car bumped around over the uneven ground as he made his way through further trees. I don't think I had ever been here, not that I knew where here was, it just looked like another part of the La Push woods. But I soon realised I was wrong as he drove the car on through the last row of greenery and onto what seemed to be a cliff. He drove to the middle of the green opening and I sat forward looking out over the ocean below. This was crazy. He had taken me to one of the cliffs before but this one was different, it was isolated and I couldn't see either of the beaches from here and the other cliffs couldn't fit cars on.

"It's raining so I figured this cliff would be better" He spoke quietly and I nodded, but even in the hammering rain it was beautiful up here, the sky was getting darker and the dull greyness looked amazing mixed with rain clouds and the sound of rain against the car was actually fairly soothing.

I shuffled closer to him so that I was squeezed against his side and he wrapped an arm around me while the other reached for something from the back. He pulled out a can of Coke and a bar of chocolate; I had to frown at him for this, who kept this in their car?

"What? I keep snacks in here in case I get hungry" He squeaked in defence and I giggled at the idea, I was fairly surprised it lasted I was sure one of the others would have sniffed it out. But I took the chocolate and broke it into pieces; handing him some while I nibbled on the other bits.

We went back to being silent and I could tell something was wrong with him but I didn't know what so I just lay my head on his shoulder and ate the chocolate, occasionally feeding him a piece from the pile in his lap that he wasn't touching. I let it be silent until I could no longer stand it, there was only so much I could take and so I flicked the radio on, grinning as the soft music filled the car and I recognised the song instantly. Beneath your beautiful by Emilie Sande and Labrinth. It was just starting, it was such a soft song it was beautiful.

"You've carried on so long, you couldn't stop if you tried it, you've built your walls so high, that no one could climb it, but I'm gonna try" Embry soft started singing and I turned my head to look at him as he slipped the words out. His voice had a husky tone to it and shivers went shooting down my spine sending me on edge as his breath tickled my forehead. "Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?" This wasn't sung, he just whispered it and new chills ran over my skin and it took everything in me not to turn and crash my lips onto his, he was so cute even when he was hardly trying.

"I like this song" I told him and he nodded and lifted his hand to my hair to smooth his fingers down over my braid.

"It's very fitting" I could hear the smirk in his voice and I had to agree, it was fitting with us. I rolled over so I was sitting across his lap and although my body was squished against the steering wheel I didn't care as long as I was close to him. I placed my head in the crook of his neck and he placed his lips against my forehead, keeping them there softly as the song lulled on around us. I don't think I did anything wrong, I think he was being weird because of something else and that feeling twinged in my gut that something was wrong again, the pack must have gotten into trouble again.

I moved my head so I was looking up at Embry and he looked back down at me, letting our eyes lock on each other and the usual sensation washed over me, no matter how used to being around him I got I could never get over the moving feeling looking into his eyes gave me, he still made me feel like I was the only person around and everything around him still shattered to pieces as I focused on him. I lifted my hand so my fingers were gently grazing his lips and he nipped his teeth out to hit the pad of my thumb and my stomach flipped at the feeling.

"What happened Embryo?" I whispered against his neck and he shivered against me, a good shiver, and the type I got when he was this close to me.

"Well J-dog, a lot happened" He smirked as he used the crappy nickname and I had to giggle back, I said Embryo without meaning to, the name just kind of stuck in my mind. His smiled faded as did my giggle and he let out a long sigh as if he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. I hated seeing him like this, it wasn't like he was angry or even upset, and he just seemed a little stressed out.

"It's the Cullens" He said simply and my heart sunk to my stomach, typical that another problem revolving them involved the pack. They seemed to constantly bring drama; no matter how much I liked them it was annoying that there was always a problem.

I didn't reply, I could tell he was going to carry on in his own time and so I waited as patiently as I could. The music soothed on in the background and as it ended Embry reached to his stereo and flicked it back to the beginning, I hadn't realised it was his CD I thought it was radio. I guess he liked this song.

"Alice had a vision that the Volturi" He stopped and looked down at me and I couldn't help the confusion that spread across my face, who the hell were the Volturi? "Umm I guess they are like the royal family of vampires, not sure how to explain it, they basically make the vampire laws and kill who they want when they want. Right bastards according to Carlisle, they hold some nasty powers too and don't give two shits about who they hurt with them" He growled slightly and I could sense something bad was coming; he wouldn't get worked up over nothing.

"Alice had a vision that they found out about Renesmee, they think she's an immortal child, basically a vampire child who can't be controlled, they think she's dangerous. And so they are coming to take her, kill her I suppose and along with it they'll kill the Cullens for making her. And she's Jacob's imprint so if she gets hurt" He stopped and shut his eyes like he had said the wrong thing and my stomach dropped as I realised what he meant.

"If they kill her then Jacob will die too won't he?" I whispered and Embry nodded slowly, it sounded bad enough just at the thought of an army of vampires coming to attack the Cullens but this made it so much worse. I wanted to cry and scream and throw things but instead I cuddled deeper against Embry and waited for him to say something.

"Sam wouldn't let him go up against them himself, so we all agreed to fight with the Cullens. She's part of our family now too and we would do it for any of you other imprints, we met her, she seems sweet. We are going to stand with Jacob and fight if needs be."

He finished and his hand came down under my chin and lifted my head up to meet his eyes again and he leant down to kiss me, his lips were hot on mine and although the kiss was quick it was forceful enough to send rockets of shivers through me. But it wasn't enough to distract me from the feelings of worry and panic inside. He would be fighting angry vampires. They would all be going into a battle fuelled by venomous vampires with powers stronger than them. Damn it, my anger at Bella was back. Her and her stupid decisions.

"When?" My voice was croaky and I felt the lump form in my throat at the idea of my Embry fighting vampires, he could get hurt. Or worse he could get himself killed.

"Alice said when the snow sticks; I guess the snow sticking means around Christmas, so a few months away yet. But we need to be ready, the Cullens are on about getting their friends to come help, Sam thinks more people will phase because of the vampire activity around here, it just seems big. Bigger than anything else before. I don't know, don't work yourself up over it Jade" He added the last bit as my eyes grew wider, more vampires here meant more danger, more danger meant more wolves, more wolves meant more pack members at my house and less privacy. A battle meant people getting hurt, a risk that Embry could get hurt. How the hell could I not get worked up over it?

"But you...I...Embry you might get hurt" I squeaked out and went to sit up but he pushed me back down and tightened his hold on me before kissing the tip of my nose.

"But I won't Jade, it will be ok, Carlisle doesn't even think they will fight. They are planning to show them Nessie isn't a threat, they should leave after that" He tried soothing me but the damage was done and the ideas of him or any of the guys being hurt were implanted in my head. I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. Why was everything so screwed up? When things went right, something, usually involving Bella or the Cullens would pop back up and bring everything crashing down with an almighty bang.

Christmas. Snow. That was a few months away yet. That meant things could change. Everything could be fine. Embry's lip came down on mine again and for a split second my worries faded away but the minute he pulled back they flooded me again. His hand came up to cup my cheek and his thumb traced circles over my skin as if trying to sooth me, but even that didn't work, I was a big ball of anxiousness.

"This could be our song you know, it is very fitting" Embry whispered into my ear as the song came to an end and he placed a kiss along my earlobe. It could be our song, it was fitting but right now even his cuteness was not distracting me from the new he just handed me.

"Can we try not to worry about it so much? I mean its months away Jade, I just want to enjoy this moment with you, I'm sorry I brought it up I just thought you should hear it sooner rather than later. Just be with me now, don't fret about the future, please?" He spoke again and this time his tone was leaking with a soft sadness and I nodded at him and moved myself in his lap so I could look out at the darkening ocean.

His soft humming to the song that he had placed on repeat was soothing me to an extent and I tried and tried to keep myself focused on the now like I had agreed to, but my stomach was a twirl of fear and as I looked over the ocean I could tell the next few months would be the longest of my life, waiting for that one day where everything I loved could be ripped away in a second.

* * *

**Leave a review people your slacking :D hehehehe :D cannot believe I have gotten to over 50 chapters on this story, I used to be like oh god I could never write that many chapters on a single story. And now look, I just cannot stop. So leave any ideas etc and yeah :D **


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey! **

**Sorry my laptop like broke on me and I lost all my stories including my new chapters so I was late updating. But it's all sorted now and it's fine. This chapters not got loads going on, just catching up on things because I've had to skip a few months to get to the right point in the story :D **

**A beautiful mess will be up later!**

**I hope you enjoy it even though its short. **

**Leave any ideas etc**

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I had been right, so so right. The last few months had been painful, each day I would wake up and try to push on through the fear and each day I would fail. No matter how hard I tried and no matter how happy I was, there was always that niggling in the back of my mind counting down the days until winter officially hit us and the winter weather hit down on our small reservation. Each time it snowed my body would go into melt down and each time the rain followed and melted the snow, I would spring back to life. Everyone was the same, each imprint was counting it down, acting that any day could be there last with their wolves and to some extent maybe we were over reacting, but even the guys were getting worried as November drew to an end.

They had weekly meetings with the Cullens, practicing fighting methods against the vampires who had gathered to support the Cullens. Oddly though, Alice and Jasper left shortly after we found out about the Volturi, they passed through La Push and left a weird note with Sam. They hadn't been heard of since. But as Sam had first predicted, more people began changing from the presence of vampires, more teenage boys were going through growth spurts. Not many actually phased, a lot of them just grew as if they were going to but only a handful had. They tended to stay with Jake's pack than with Sams.

Embry had now 'transferred' as he called it to Jake's group, although he still patrolled and worked for Sam because he didn't like being around the Cullens, he couldn't handle their stench like Jake, Leah and Seth could. However, I had my suspicions that he was staying to patrolling La Push because of me. Quil had stayed with Sam's purely because of Claire, not that it would cause issue if he changed he just didn't want to chance it. Whereas Embry hadn't exactly had a choice, he got into a fight with Paul one day in October, they flipped out and started fighting and Sam took Paul's side, Embry got pissed at Sam and boom; he must have changed loyalty to Jake in the process. But both packs were past their arguing and worked together pretty well, the inability to communicate in wolf form caused issues but they got past it eventually.

It was a week until Christmas, the reservation had sprung to life and Christmas lights and trees had appeared on every house and every corner. It helped the dull mood amongst the pack ever so slightly; the guys were getting excited at the prospect of unlimited food on Christmas day while the girls were busy wrapping presents and telling Claire Christmas stories. I loved Christmas, I mean used to, after mom died I sort of hated it, but Embry and the pack were giving me reason to love it again. It didn't feel empty like it had done last year and as I helped bake cookies with Emily she kindly pointed out after half an hour that I had been humming Christmas tunes.

"Girl let her hum, she got a beautiful voice" Katie yelled out from behind where Emily and I were stood and a tea towel came barrelling at Emily's head. I giggled at her playfulness and turned to roll my eyes about the voice comment, she was a total cheer leader for me. Embry said she had a girl crush on me which was sort of awkward because she was his mom, but I was starting to see it, I could do no wrong in her eyes.

We were at the little bakery Emily had opened in La Push, Katie's shop was only next door and she seemed to spend more time in here eating the food than in her own store. Emily only opened it in November but it was doing amazingly, her baked food was too damned delicious. I had broken up from school a few days back and had nothing else to do because Embry had been put on day shifts. School had miraculously began to hate me less over summer, although I did find it suspicious that on my first day back when I went to the office to discuss my failure at the previous year, I had seen Sam Uley and Paul walking out with smug smiles on their faces which they added a wink to as they walked past me. I had then gone in to find the female principle blushing like mad and she said that she understood I had been through a lot during my last term and so was giving me a second chance, she made me do a quick test for each subject to make sure I was up to date with everything and then passed me onto the next year with no questions. Which Rachel was sure wasn't allowed, but somehow her boyfriend and Sam made it happen, well they said they didn't do anything and they were there to talk about school safety but it was so obvious they did something. Either way, I wasn't complaining because I was not prepared to be held back a year.

"You would say that, you're trying to keep her happy so that she doesn't leave Embry and you get stuck with some slut from Forks as a daughter in law or something" Emily laughed back and nudged me jokingly with her elbow. Katie on the other hand tutted at her while shooting her a scowl for not agreeing with her endless compliments of me.

"N'aww don't you listen to her baby, you got a beautiful voice to match your beautiful face" She winked at me while she smiled and I had to roll my eyes again, she was unbelievably too in love with me. I think it was because she figured that Embry was at my house every night rather than out doing the crazy drugs she thought he was doing, he wasn't at mine, he barely stayed at mine he was mostly on patrol or sleeping off his patrol.

"Damn right she does" A husky voice rang out as the door blew open and my face instantly lifted into a smile as my boy came through the door. Emily groaned into her mixing bowl as I dropped the baking tray and went squealing to him, I hadn't seen him for 24 hours, and although it wasn't exactly long to me it felt like a lifetime.

"Hey baby" He growled into my ear as he grabbed for my waist and wrapped himself around me, bending me backwards playfully he kissed my neck and Emily groaned again from behind me whereas Katie was giggling excitedly, she was really into our relationship, like she loved us being together, she always commented that it was what her and my mom had always talked about, their kids getting together and them being 'sisters' through marriage, how they figured that working was beyond me but I suppose it was sweet.

"But you are right Emily, I gotta keep her sweet so she don't leave me, or him actually" Katie laughed more as she admitted it and Embry looked up with confusion at his mom's comment, he had missed the conversation and joined at the end so he had no idea what Emily had said. I on the other hand did, and so now I was blushing both from the fact Embry's mom officially loved me, and the other that I knew he would never run off for a slut from Forks, he was mine forever, all mine.

"You're early, Sam let you off?" I squealed as I hit him off me, desperate to change the subject but the fierce blush grew up my neck as I became more and more aware of the audience behind us. I hated being watched when he was like this, it felt too intrusive and like I was on show.

"From what, you weren't working today?" Emily asked this time and Embry shot her a glare before making swift shaking head movements telling her to shut it. She snapped her mouth shut instantly and dropped her look back to her mixing bowl. I looked back to Embry as he slid his arm around my shoulder, giving me a smile like he was trying to distract me from what he did with Emily. Well he was hiding something.

Katie was just grinning widely as she walked back to where Embry and I stood and grabbed her bag and coat, she knew something. Embry was up to something. The little shit, I knew it was strange he was on patrol today, he had been on for 5 days straight now and Sam never made them do that many days in a row, the most he got them to do was 4 and that was only if absolutely necessary. I narrowed me eyes at him and he grinned brightly back, like he was proud of himself. Hmm.

"Bye honeys, see y'all later" Katie chirped as she made her way to the door and I waved goodbye to her before turning to Embry, Emily had conveniently slipped into her office leaving just us two out the front.

"You've done something" I stated and Embry did a shock horror face before reaching for another hug. "Don't you try butter me up, you weren't on patrol today were you?" He smiled sheepishly and shrugged, not saying a word. "Embry you tell me right now" I stomped my foot like a child and pouted my lips but he just let out a burst of laughter.

"No you have to wait for Santa to come" He teased like a child and this time achieved grabbing me into a tight hug. I understood what he meant; he went and got my present. Ooo, I think I liked this. I had already got his but I didn't think he had got mine, or even that he was going to get me one, he was a guy after all. "Come on baby, I am starvinnnnnggggggg" He groaned like a child but still didn't let me go, nor did I want him too.

I shouted goodbye to Emily and she stuck her hand out of the office door to let me know she heard me before letting myself be dragged out by the obviously hyper boy I now had to deal with for the night, whatever he had done today had got him excited, and that was making me slightly nervous to find out what it was. Knowing Embry it would be something like a slinky or a skate board or something stupid like that.

* * *

I rolled over, my eyes scanning over the fast asleep boy led next to me on my bed, the bed side lamp shone down on his face lighting up his tanned skin. He was on his back, his mouth hung open slightly and his breathing was heavy and snore like. He was allowed to stay over now; dad finally let up and stopped being such an idiot about our relationship after a few months. His arm was outstretched and his hand was curled around my thigh and as I turned onto my side his hand moved with me and slid up to my hip. I smiled more as the fiery tingles shot across my skin and I shivered against my pillow, my hand slipped out and onto his bare chest, tickling over his breast bone and his snoring got deeper.

We had been good the past few months, really really good. He was my best friend, I couldn't go a day without seeing him, he soothed me completely, and he even helped calm the niggling worry that ate at me all day long. He had become friends with Jason too, mainly because I had a tantrum about it because when we started school I wanted to hang out with Jason but Embry was all like childish and tried keeping me with him, so I kicked up a fuss and boom, they are friends and now we can all hang out together with little arguments. Although he still isn't a fan of Jonah, but then Jonah's always stoned so that's probably why.

My hand slid up to his face, my thumb grazed over his soft lips and a small smile tickled his face, he was still snoring, he was just smiling in his sleep. He was so beautiful, everything with him was perfect, I mean not perfect perfect but good. I trusted him with everything, except when he told me how beautiful I was, I never believed that, or when he told me how smart I was, or how good I was at cooking, or how sexy he found me. I couldn't believe his compliments but he made me feel special and that's all that mattered to me.

I trusted him fully, we had gone to the next step in our relationship only last month, he had been adamant he wanted to wait and for a while I agreed, but that soon faded and as the niggling voice ripped at me and the clock ticked down the days until the Volturi came I got desperate, I wanted to have all of him and to have him be mine in every way possible. I trusted that he loved me, and I trusted that I loved him, and so I gave him everything I could and I hadn't regretted it.

My stomach flipped as I ran over the memories of all the times we spent together, his smile grew as my heart beat thudded harshly against my chest and I knew even in his sleep he could probably sense my mood. I always felt happy and giddy when I was with him; he fought back against the depression that had overcome all of the imprints the last few months.

Leaning over his sleeping body I flicked the lamp off, and as I pulled back to lay back down beside him a sharp slap hit across my backside and I jumped in surprise and lost my hold on the table next to me which sent me falling into Embry's chest. His hand came up, clutching at my waist as he started chuckling loudly to himself, the bastard slapped my ass. I went to pull myself up but his hands just pulled me straight back down and he started placing kisses all up my neck and over my jaw and cheeks. The fluttering in my stomach started and a hot blush ran over my skin where his kisses were falling.

"Why were you staring me at me you freak?" He whispered huskily into my ear and placed another kiss just underneath it, I shuddered at the contact and a soft squeal slipped from my lips.

"Because you're so damned good looking Embryo" I teased back and he growled playfully before flipping us over so he was hovering over my much smaller body.

He leant down and blew a raspberry into my neck while his hands came up to tickle my ribs. "What have I told you about calling me that?" He whisper yelled between my giggles and I wriggled trying to get away from him but his legs were pinning me in place. "You know what happens to people who call me that?" He asked and he sat up easing his tickles and I shrugged innocently.

"NoPe" Popping the P I fluttered my eyelashes at him causing him to groan while a hot blush worked over his cheeks.

"Well" He started and moved closer to my face. "They get kissed to death" He leant closer to kiss my neck but I jerked from him.

"Ewwww so you kiss Quil?" I squeaked and crinkled my face in disgust; he hadn't thought that through because Quil had started calling him Embryo. He let out another groan.

"You are suck a freak" He started laughing now, his hands came back up but instead of tickling along my ribs he lifted my top up so my stomach was bare and his fingers began tracing patterns along my skin, causing new stomach flips and flutters, the fiery need for him sparked up again and I think he noticed because he started grinning excitedly.

"But your my freak" He added before he came back to my face and crashed his lips down onto mine, his hands moved up from my ribs and I realised he was no longer tired, and I was no longer going to sleep.

* * *

**Someone asked for some lemony action on my current stories like I did in Just Breathe, and well this is only rated T so this is as far as I can go haha sorry. Just make it up in your heads hehehe :D **

**Sorry it's small and a little random but its just skipping to the proper story part :D xx**

**REVIEW **


	57. Chapter 57

**IamASeriesofParadoxes – Camp America you just need to get experience with children and they really like if you are particularly good in a sport and have coached that sport so that would help :D**

**Karu- Thank you for the idea! It was brilliant and I am currently looking at my brady gracie story now that A beautiful mess is finished so definitely will look into if I could use this etc, not sure of the story yet so we shall see :D but thank you for supporting everything I do :D **

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

A soft tapping on a window awoke me from the quiet sleep I was having, it was Christmas day and I had just stuffed myself on food, most of it being chocolate. I now felt bloated and tired so I retreated to my room, anything to get away from the inappropriate show of emotions Paul and Rachel were doing. Dad too had retreated, Charlie was picking him up in a few minutes to go back to his with Sue for a Christmas drink or five as dad put it. And so I was alone, Embry was on patrol, Jake was with Nessie, Paul was screwing my sister on our couch and even Embry's mom had plans, therefore I was alone. So naturally I took my bag full of presents and threw myself into my bed. I had gotten a fair good stock of presents. Paul got me a new Ipod player because I broke mine when I was mad at Embry ages ago, Rachel got me some new clothes and secretly got me a stash of lacy underwear that I was certainly never going to use, I so was not the lacy underwear type. Dad got me DVD's, new converse, loads of candy and a new phone because mine was all broken and lost. It was nothing special but it was a phone.

The soft tapping erupted again on my window and I jumped startled by the sound. It was 5pm and the wind was howling as if a storm was approaching. Who the hell was that? I leaned up onto my knees and shuffled to the window, my curtains were drawn so I poked my head threw them, there was nothing there. Probably a bird, or the wind. I shut the curtain again and went to retreat back to my pillow but the knocking started again. I threw open the curtain, not prepared for the face that was squished against the glass, I shrieked and fumbled backwards nearly falling off my bed altogether.

Embry, his face was pressed against the glass smiling at me. My heart stopped beating from the freak out he caused. "What are you doing?" I squeaked as I regained my focus and reached for the window to open it.

"You locked the window I couldn't get in" He replied happily as he clambered onto my bed.

"You told me to lock my window at night?" I told him as I crawled back to my pillow and sat cross legged against the head board of my little bed. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side thinking over what I had said. He nodded and made his way to me, sitting beside me before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into his lap. I snuggled down instantly, his warm skin covering me in a warmth that my blanket never could. "Why are you back? You had patrol today" I whispered against his neck as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Leah took over for me, she said she wanted us to have a little bit of Christmas day together" He said back and I smiled instantly, Leah had been doing everything she could over the last few months to make everything up to me, I told her it was fine and she didn't need to but she still did. I made a mental note to thank her because if she hadn't taken over from him then I wouldn't have seen him until tomorrow, and Christmas isn't the same the day after. "You had a good day baby girl?"

I turned my head against his shoulder to look at him and nodded, then pointed to the little podge on my stomach, I was so bloated it was hilarious. Paul told me I looked pregnant, which caused my dad to throw a carrot at his head. "I ate too much, I feel sick" I whined and he chuckled, his hand lifted to pat my stomach and I groaned from the ache it caused.

"You always eat too much" He chuckled still and laid his hand to rest on my hip rather than my aching stomach. "I missed you" He spoke softly rubbing his nose against my cheek and I couldn't help but blush at the friction of his skin on mine.

"I missed you more" I turned up to kiss his jaw and he chuckled before shaking his head, he never let me say that, he always had to get one up on me. We still hadn't said the L word though. I thought he was going to say it back in summer but all this shit with the Cullens happened and since then we barely had any time together. I knew I was in love with him, and I knew he cared a lot for me, but we never said it. I tried not to think about it too much but seeing the other couples say it kind of made me jealous. I wanted to openly tell him how I felt but he wasn't saying it either and therefore it made me feel like maybe he wasn't ready or at that stage yet.

"I know you've been spoilt today already but Santa left you some things at my house, so I'm going to spoil you all over again" Embry shifted and dropped me back to the mattress as he shuffled across my bed to the window. He was such a big kid, he still referred to Santa as bringing his Christmas presents, and I was pretty sure I caught him writing a list for his mom a few weeks back. I mean I knew he didn't still believe in Santa but he would still refer to him and joke about it. I suppose it was a good thing, especially since all the other guys nearly ruined Claire's innocence by spilling the whole secret about Santa, Embry saved the day though by telling Claire as long as she believed in Santa he was real and that the other guys wouldn't get presents this year because they weren't believers. It had been cute.

I watched as he hung himself out of the window, his ass sticking in the air and I couldn't help but reach out and slap it, it was the perfect opportunity and he was always doing it to me. He jumped as my slap hit him and he started chuckling loudly before pulling himself back in. Shooting me a mock glare he pulled in the rest of his self, a big bag that poked out in all directions. Were they my presents? I only got him like two things. Oh shit. Now he looked better than me. I watched as he locked the window shut and turned to sit cross legged opposite me.

"So I went a little overboard, but your worth it" He smirked as he rifled around in the bag. Overboard was an understatement. That thing was packed to the rim. He pulled out a fairly big rectangle shaped box, it was wrapped in sparkly red paper and he handed it to me. I eyed it suspiciously and then looked up at him, he was sat bouncing excitedly waiting for me to open it.

I pulled at the paper and a rectangle box fell out, it was a simple red box and I opened it slowly, inside lay a picture frame with a hand carved pattern along the bottom, a wolf and a girl, the girl was smoothing the wolf's head, it was beautiful. Inside lay something even more beautiful, it was a row of pictures, like from a photo booth. I remembered getting them, Embry took me to the Cinema in Port Angeles a few months back and insisted me took photos but then refused to give the photos to me. There was two rows, each photo was different going from funny faces to the last two which were of us kissing and then the last one of just smiling sweetly. I giggled at the pictures, it was cute and so thoughtful I would never have thought to do something like this.

"I carved that" Embry's thick finger came to point at the pattern along the bottom and I glanced up at him, how had he carved that? It was so beautiful. "Sam helped me" Well that made sense, Sam was amazing at wood craft. He had made most of the tables and chairs in his own house.

"It's beautiful" I cooed as I held it close to me, it was my favourite present that I had ever got.

"Well you have more so put it down" Embry chuckled and pulled it from the hug I was giving it, he placed it on my bedside table and I found myself staring at it until a new present was thrusted into my lap.

It took us an hour to get through the presents, mainly because I sat there hugging each one and Embry had to pry it from my hands. He got me a thin chain bracelet that was gold and had the word love patterned along it, it was beautiful although there was no I love you that came with him giving it to me. Then there was the promise ring, I already had the promise anklet on that he gave me back in summer but the ring was better, it was more affirmative that I was his. And it was a Jade stone, it was silver with a swirled pattern along the band then led into two leaves either side of the stone, he had gotten particularly excited that the stone was a Jade one; it was the most beautiful green colour. That was my favourite, and he made me put it on my left ring finger too. It felt nice, and natural being there. Then there was a cd that he had made himself, a handful of songs on their which made me laugh. All songs we had ever sung stupidly too, even the one Rachel and I had been walked in on singing, and of course beneath your Beautiful was on there, it had become our song. And finally a teddy of a wolf, it was exactly Embry's colours too when he was a wolf, it was my own little Embry to cuddle when he wasn't here. He spoilt me completely.

When it came to mine I felt bad but Embry loved them even if there weren't as many as he had gotten me. I bought him his own version of the bracelet that lay around my ankle, except it was manlier and it actually fit his big wrist. And some other bits and pieces that were in no way as thoughtful as the ones he got me, but he smiled like they were the best presents in the whole world.

"I suck I bought you like nothing" I moaned as we both lay back on the bed and he started twiddling with the promise ring on my finger. He was smiling, like he loved seeing the ring there and I had to say so did I, it just looked right.

"It's not about what you buy Jade I loved all my presents, I told you I went over the top with yours, I like to spoil you" He brought my hand down to his mouth and kissed my palm before kissing my ring finger.

"But you spoil me more than I spoil you" I moaned again and Embry chuckled before pulling me over so I was led on top of him. He wasn't looking at me though; he was looking over at the corner of my room.

"Well I can see a way that you can spoil me" He mumbled like he didn't really want me to hear him but I did and so I followed his greedy gaze to where my pile of presents off my family lay, and on top in clear view was the lacy set Rachel bought me, the red and black laced bottoms and the far too sexy bra that matched. My stomach dropped, I couldn't wear that. I looked back down at Embry and he was now full on staring at me, the little playful smirk on his lips. Could I wear it? It was only Embry, he found me sexy when I was in joggers and a top for Christ sake. Damn it well I have to now, he saw it.

Without saying anything I got up and he reached out to take my hand. "I didn't mean now" He tried pulling me down as he said it. I landed back on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I just want Christmas cuddles with my baby" He spoke into my hair as he held me close and I let out a sigh of relief, thank god for that, I did not want to prance around in sexy underwear.

I relaxed against him and he rolled us over so we were laying side but side but facing one another. His fingers were twiddling with my ring while I smoothed over the bracelet on his wrist. I had had a good day; it had been made better by his arrival though.

* * *

It was the 28th December, and I woke up in the warm arms of my boy and unbelievably happy. But that was soon dashed by Paul hammering on my door telling Embry to get up, he was late for patrol. So with a quick kiss and cuddle he up and left and I was left to spend the day alone, not that it was any different to usual. I seemed to be alone a lot these days because extra patrols and the pack being on Volturi watch. But it got ridiculous when even my dad had a better social life than me, the guy was in a damned wheelchair and he still managed to go out and do stuff more than I did, like today him and Charlie went on a fishing trip together before Sue and Charlie left for their own fishing trip that Bella and Edward sorted out for them, it was so that Charlie was out of dangers way when the Volturi attacked.

Normally when the guys were on patrol all the girls would be together, but today no one was free, Kim was with her family because she was with Jared's over Christmas Emily was taking care of Claire who decided to wake up being sick all night, and Rachel had gone back to work. Therefore I literally was alone. I even rang Embry's mom but she was hung over from whatever it was she did yesterday and was curled up on her sofa with her head in the washing up bowl. So I had taken to sitting in the front yard, freezing my fingers off and shuffling dead grass around. This is what my life had come to; it was pretty pathetic for a 17 year old girl.

"All by myself don't wanna be all by myself anymoreeee" I laughed at myself as I sung dramatically against the cold wind.

"Wow never thought I would see anything as sad as that" A male voice erupted behind me and I jumped, dropping the rake I was using to scoop leaves up as I started. I turned to see Jason walking toward me. I had to double take him, he had grown since I last saw him and that was only like 5 days ago. He was massive, he must be at least 6ft1, his arms were protruding from his jumper like it was too small on him and he looked a little ill. That couldn't be good.

"Jason are you ok?" I asked as he reached me and he frowned a little harshly at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" It was a slight snap and I flinched at the bitterness, he was never like that with me unless I did something wrong. "Sorry, I just feel weird" He moaned before leaning against the bench that was next to us.

"What do you mean weird?" I asked and lifted my hand to his forehead, it scorched my skin he was hotter than Embry. "Shit Jase your boiling" I snapped my hand back as my skin burnt against his, he looked like crap.

"I went to Forks a few days ago I came back and I felt sick and I've just been getting worse. I think something's wrong, maybe a bug" He moaned, his voice was raspier than it had been before, there was a manly tone to it that Jason had never held before and my brain started connecting the dots. The vampires were in Forks, he was full Quileute so he could carry the gene.

Shitting hell, he was going to phase. "Jason I think you should sit down I'm going to call someone" I turned to go to the house but his scorching hot hand swung around and grabbed my wrist too tightly. "Jason get off" I screeched at him and pulled at my hand but he tugged harder until I was forced against his body.

"Gonna call Embry? That's all you do now isn't it? Hang out with Embry, don't you see he's using you, it won't last your just being naive" He spat down at me and I wriggled against his grasp, his words tried hurting me but I blocked them off it was just the change, Jason never meant those things it was the change that was making him like this. Embry had told me about it, they all turned into bastards when they were changing.

"No I'll get my dad, just let me go" I pleaded and he let out a horrible laugh.

"Right your dad the Sam Uley lover. He'll just turn me into a drug taking freak like the rest of them, but I suppose your one of them now you follow them around like a love sick puppy you know that, it makes me sick. You've changed, your being controlled by them" He spat again and tugged harsher so I was slammed against his hard body, it hurt a lot and I screeched out as my wrist started cracking beneath his grip.

"Jason you don't understand I need to get someone you need to get off me" I squirmed again ignoring the pain in my arm but he just glared at me, a violent shake erupted through his body and he shuddered, not a good sign. Fuck. He was going to phase, I was too close. "Jason get off me, your too close to me get off"

"You think I'm crazy, everyone thinks I'm crazy I'm not. I haven't taken anything" He started mumbling to himself and I curled my knee up to hit him in his crotch but it hurt me more than it hurt him, he doubled over gasping but I felt like I had broken my knee, I hadn't because it was moving but I had definitely bruised it.

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled and gripped my arm tighter again.

"You. Get the hell off me Jason and let me ring someone" I yelled and squirmed against his touch but he did nothing, he just started shaking and a low growl came from his throat. No no no no no, I was too close.

"Jade I feel funny" He groaned, letting go of my arm he fell backwards as his shaking got worse and I scrambled away as quickly as I could. He was going to phase.

"Jason just let it happen but stay back" I shouted to him as I tried backing off as much as I could. I didn't want him to phase near me but I knew he couldn't fight it.

I watched as his growling started again and his shaking became so harsh he was a blur. He was yelping like it hurt and twisting around in pain, everything in me wanted to rush to him and help but I couldn't, all I could do was watch my best friend as he screeched in pain.

"Jason" I squeaked as a loud bark came from him and his body literally exploded, his clothes went shredding from him and he erupted in fur jumping around in confusion. "Jason calm down" I tried shouting, the wolf in front of me was huge and clumsy, his legs were falling out beneath him and he kept growling angrily. Shitting hell, where was Sam? Or Jacob, one of the alphas would be great.

As I shouted to him he turned, looking down at his body before back up at me the huge sandy wolf shook its head. He was sandy brown with white ears and a white tail. He was a cute wolf but right now he was freaking me out, he was looking at me so differently like he couldn't decide what to do.

"Jason" I said warningly as he stepped forward I stepped back too but his wolf kept walking toward me and I couldn't decide whether the emotion in his eyes was friendly or not, I mean it was just Jason but he was probably freaking out right now. "Jason stay still, you're ok your fine" I cooed as nicely as I could but he kept coming forward, stumbling over his own feet as he came for me. Why was no one here yet, someone would see him surely they share a god damn mind link.

I never thought I would be afraid of Jason but right now I was petrified. He was close to me now, I could feel his heavy breath on my face as he stopped right in front of me, his paw came up as if trying to hold onto me and I stepped back eyeing up the sharp claws protruding from his padded paws but as I went to move one of them caught my arm and I felt the slice along my skin and the warm flow of blood seeping from my veins. I gasped from the pain and Jason yelped and crawled back startled by what he had done he hadn't meant to, I think he was trying to hold me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine calm down" I tried assuring him as he yelped and thrashed around in obvious distress. I wasn't fine, it hurt like hell and it looked deep, a howl let up in the trees behind Jason and I knew it was Embry straight away, he had obviously seen or been told about what happened. Jason was thrashing around more and I stepped forward to him but he yelped again and threw himself back, he looked terrified. "Jason stop, its ok" I tried again but I winced as I moved my cut arm and pain etched through it. I was a shit liar.

Jason barked again but this time he went to step forward but as he did a new body of a wolf went slamming into him and the pair was thrown to the ground in a roll of growls and flying paws. It took me a second to realise what was going on but I focused on the wolf pining Jason down and growling into his face. Embry. Oh shitting hell.

"Embry stop it he didn't mean to" I yelled but neither wolf turned to look at me, instead Embry took a swipe at Jason and blood began pouring from my best friends jaw. "Embry don't be an asshole get off him" I screamed but again neither wolf looked at me, instead Jason seemed to begin fighting back and in a quick snap of his mouth blood began seeping from Embry's front leg. Crap.

"Don't" Paul's barking voice came from behind me as I stepped toward the two fighting wolves and before I could say anything he scooped me into his arms against his bare torso. "Sam will sort it" He said a little softer this time and as he turned to walk me to the house I saw a couple other wolves run into the yard toward the two fighters.

I watched as they all pulled at Embry and Jason trying to break them up but as Paul got me inside no one had managed to split up the fight. Paul walked me to the sofa and laid me down; taking a look at my arm he sighed and ran to the bathroom returning with the first aid box. Kneeling down beside me he started mopping up the blood and cleaning out the deep wound. I would definitely be scarred. This was shit.

"Why do you always get yourself into trouble?" Paul sighed as he wrapped a bandage around my still bleeding arm. I had to say, I was beginning to ask myself the same thing.

* * *

**Here ya go :D **

**I have to say your slacking in reviews :( I've gone from getting like 46 per chapter to like 11 which is not a good feeling :( feel free to spam me again people! **

**But WOOOO got to 200 followers :D thank you :D And thanks to those who are reviewing :D xxxxxxxxxxx**


	58. Chapter 58

**Next chapter! :D yay! I like these ideas you all have! :D Keep them coming and the reviews :D Enjoy !**

**xxxxx**

* * *

I had been at Fork's hospital for 5 hours now, Paul had brought me here after he was unable to stop the bleeding and not only was I now stuck in a hospital room I was also being looked at like a crazed person. Paul's best cover story for my large and very deep cut to the arm was that I was depressed over how my favourite show ended on TV and had done this to myself. So now I looked like an asshole all thanks to Paul who couldn't have just said something like I got attacked by a dog, because let's face it that was more believable and somewhat close to the damned truth.

I had been stitched up about 3 hours ago but now I was being watched in case I fainted from blood loss, although I had a sneaky suspicion I was on some sort of suicide watch by the nurses who kept peering around my door pretending that they had lost their pens or their clipboards.

Dad and Charlie got here two hours after Paul brought me, because he forgot to let people know sooner that he had brought me here. They obviously knew the truth because Charlie was now fully aware of the wolves and so were working on getting me released while Paul had gone to find Embry who as I was being dragged into the car by Paul was still trying to rip Jason to shreds, which was just typical. And then Rachel was on her way to me but had to go get Kim and Emily first because obviously I being in hospital meant everyone had to come. Nothing was simple in this family or in my life in general.

My arm was hurting a fair bit, I was led down on the bed counting the wall tiles and my arm was beginning to itch and sting but it was s tightly bandaged I could do nothing about the itch except poke it which only made the stinging worse. At this point I made a mental note to ban Jason from birthday and Christmas presents for two years. But then again, I couldn't be that angry because I know he hadn't meant to.

I got to tile number 168 when the door flew open and Emily rushed in being followed by the very pale faced Rachel and Kim. They all flocked to my side and Emily immediately grabbed me in for a hug.

"I know exactly how you feel" She started a she smoothed over my hair and Kim and Rachel made sniffling noises beside me. "I know you're probably scared of them now and you're confused but you need to know this was not your fault honey. And you know you're safe with us" She went on as she grabbed me harder.

"I'm fine" I squeaked out against her chest, she was squeezing me so tightly I thought I would break.

"Oh I know, I said that when I got attacked but its ok to let it out, we will understand if you're upset or scared. You've been through a lot you don't need to be brave for us" She was going on and on and at this point I thought things couldn't get worse but as she passed me from her arms into the arms of my sobbing sister the door burst open again and a bloodied faced Embry walked in, his hair was wild and his shorts covered in mud and of course he was both shoe-less and shirtless.

"Are you ok?" He near enough shouted as he pushed his way through the girls surrounding me and within seconds he was underneath me and had me sitting in his muddy lap. "Let me see it" He carried on and pulled my bandaged arm up to his face and squinted like he was trying to see through the bandage. "Asshole" He muttered as shakes vibrated through him and I squirmed from his grip unsure of whether he was just angry or whether he was about to phase. "Don't be scared of me" He whimpered as I pushed myself from his lap and Emily sighed sadly from the other side of the bed.

"He won't hurt you honey" She cooed as I got to my feet.

I shook my head at him and slipped my hand into his. "I'm not scared, it's just that your shaking" I stated and offered the still shaking Embry as soft smile which he didn't return, instead he looked like he would throw up.

"He shouldn't have gone near you like that" A slight growl erupted from this throat and I started squeezing his hand in mine trying to get him to calm down. It seemed to work because his shakes smoothed a little and he reached out to pull me into his lap again which I tried to resist.

"I'm calm" He whispered this time and no growl left his throat, his shakes went completely and the three girls all shifted around awkwardly as they watched Embry place soft kisses all over my cheek and neck as I finally let him pull me into him. It was slightly awkward.

"We will wait outside" Rachel coughed as she turned to the door. "Girls" She barked when neither of the other two moved with her and both of them jumped and ran to the door behind my sister who shot me a small smile before leaving.

"Did you hurt him real bad?" I asked quietly as I buried my head beneath Embry's chin, his body beneath me tensed and I felt his jaw twitching. Not a good sign with Embry.

"Why do you care what I did to him? He hurt you Jade" His voice was uneven, like he was trying to keep calm and I could feel his body begin to quiver but it was only slight.

I turned my head to peer at him and I could see his hard set face glaring at the door, he wouldn't meet my eyes. "Because he had just phased for the first time he was scared and he didn't mean to hurt me he was trying to figure out why the hell he had paws not hands Embry" I was trying not to yell but I felt my own anger peak its ugly head, we had hardly fought recently but sometimes he had such a stick up his ass if it concerned me that I couldn't help but fight back.

"How do you know he didn't mean to hurt you?" He didn't bother trying to hold in his annoyance and he pushed me off his lap before springing to his own feet and storming to the window.

His temper was on a short fuse the last few days but only with the guys not with me. "Because he's my friend. Can you honestly tell me that you heard him actually want to hurt me?" I stood up too and walked behind him but kept my distance, I didn't want to chance his temper today. He was obviously thoroughly pissed off.

He said nothing, just tensed his jaw so hard it started twitching nonstop.

"Well?" I asked again knowing full well that Jason hadn't wanted to actually hurt me and Embry let out an exasperated sigh.

"No. I can't hear him" He spoke through gritted teeth. I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion, why couldn't he hear him? Embry seemed to sense this because he turned to look at me. "He's in Sam's pack" He offered, clearing up my confusion I nodded, so one of the other wolves had told Embry about Jason and me.

"If he had wanted to hurt me Embry don't you think the others would have been a little angrier than they were or gotten there faster?" I asked and reached out to hold his hand but he pulled himself back from me, shaking his head like I was unbelievably stupid.

"You can try protecting him all you like but he hurt you, I sorted him out for it, just deal with it. I am not going to be completely fine with the guy just because it may or may not have been a god damned accident Jade." He yelled this time and stormed back to the bed where a few of my things were scattered, Paul had brought a change of clothing from my bloodied stuff and so my dirty clothes were on the bed, Embry began pounding each item into my bag while soft growls escaped his throat.

"Over protective ass" I mumbled unable to contain myself. He was over protective, and sometimes I liked that but when it involved one of my friends it was pretty damn annoying. I know Jason and I know he wouldn't have hurt me on purpose, he was scared and confused.

"What?" Embry snapped and turned his head slightly, I don't think he had heard me properly so I just shook my head at him like I hadn't said anything and he went back to beating up my clothes. "You don't ever seem to be on team Embry do you?" He went off again, shakes rolling from him and my heart stopped at the comment, I hadn't an idea what he meant.

"What are you on about?" I asked, my voice shaking as I realised this was just leading to yet another fight that I didn't want nor need right now.

"Even after being together all this time and being so good together, when one thing comes up involving me you take the other persons side. You always do it. How do you expect me to react when you get hurt Jade? Laugh it off because it was an accident? I can't do that, your my girlfriend, my imprint, I can't have you be hurt and me be fine with it. So for once can you try understanding where I'm coming from rather than always taking the other persons side?" He let off and I couldn't find a reaction, I was slightly unsure of how to react; I never thought I did that but obviously he did. Maybe I screwed up here, I should realise that he would react that way, I mean I would if it were the other way around and he got hurt. Ahh shit.

I went to reply but the door opened and a frightened looking doctor poked his head around, he was young, I would say newly qualified and he had dealt with me earlier and was just as terrified of Paul as he seemed to be of Embry. "Sorry can I come in?" His shaking voice asked and Embry let out another irritated sigh before chucking my now packed bag at the end of the bed.

"Yeah of course" I spoke quickly trying to transfer the attention from Embry to me. The doctor nodded and rushed in holding a clipboard, he was tiny, he was definitely a new doctor, I felt sort of bad for him having to deal with me and my herd of animalistic guys, especially when one of them was as pissed off as Embry was right now.

"Umm Miss Black, your father has signed your release forms but I thought I would just cover a few things with you. Your stitches should be healed in about a week but we would recommend you go to your doctor down in La Push to have them checked next week, try not to get the bandaging wet, if you experience any pain or discomfort feel free to ring our helpline the number is on the forms I gave to your father and if you come down with a high temperature or sickness in the next 24 hours then come straight back. Any questions?" The small doctor finally looked up to smile at me but his blue eyes flickered to Embry and his smile faltered. He was shit scared of Embry.

I couldn't hold in the amused smile at this, I loved how scared people got of the pack guys, I didn't see them as scary but everyone else did. "No thank you I'm fine" I finally offered him as he stared at me obviously praying me to hurry up and answer, his tensed shoulders dropped and he finally smile properly before turning to leave.

"Will she be scarred?" Embry's question stopped both the doctor and my breath, my body went rigid and I turned my head to look at Embry as he glared at the innocent man who had been practically running for the door.

"Excuse me?" He squeaked out and Embry let out a long sigh before rubbing his forehead like he was seriously pissed off.

"Will her arm have a scar from the cut? Will she be scarred from it?" Embry spoke slower like he was talking to a child and his hands were shaking as he leant on the bed for support. I glanced back at the doctor anticipating his answer, I hadn't thought about being scarred, I guess I didn't care that much it was only my arm but at the same time I think I did care, Emily's scars were huge and not exactly nice. With the risk of sounding vain I really didn't want my own scar.

"Umm" The doctor squirmed under both Embry and I's hard stares and I could see the sweat making an appearance on his upper lip. "Well, based on the depth and size of the cut I would say there would be some scarring yes" He seemed reluctant to give the answer and as he did my heart dropped to my toes, I would be scarred. Ok I could deal with that. But my eyes flickered to Embry and his shaking worsened, the doctor took it as his queue to leave and he ran for the door while I tried to act as if the information hadn't bothered me.

Embry on the other hand was shaking pretty violently. His glare was aimed at the door that the doctor just ran from and for a second I thought he was going to chase him out but he stayed still, just staring.

"Embry?" I whispered trying to break his angry silence and he turned to look at me, his glare softening ever so slightly but he was still pissed.

"Let's go" He barked gruffly and turned to pick up my overflowing bag before stomping to the door. He hovered and held his hand out for me to take it and I ran across the room to do just that but as I took it and he tried to walk through the door I pulled him back in close enough so I could wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"I'm always team Embry" I spoke firmly into his chest and for a second he stayed completely still making me think that I had actually caused yet another massive argument but his body fell from its hard stand and his arms squeezed back around my little body.

"I know you are" He whispered into my hair and his hold got tighter around me, his shaking had stopped and I could feel my own annoyance fizzle out in his arms. We could be so stupid sometimes, we would fight for no reason and make up just as quickly as the fight started so really there was never any point.

"I'm sorry" I whined like a little kid and lifted my head so I could place a kiss on his lips, and as he kissed me back my body erupted in happy shivers that he was no longer angry at me.

"Me too smelly, I'll try not to be such an over protective ass from now on I promise" I chuckled against my lips as he talked and my stomach dropped as I realised he had heard my whispered insult. Well oops.

* * *

...

I sat quietly in the car as Charlie dropped my dad, Embry and I off at home, Rachel and the girls were in the car following us and the whole way home I was being bombarded with texts from Emily via Kim's phone. All saying the same things such as for me not to be scared to cry, or if I felt scared of the guys that was fine and she was always around for me to talk to. I mean I get that she's trying to be supportive but she was going a little overboard, our situations were totally different. Embry on the other hand was finding her texts hilarious and I had turned to him at one point during the drive home to find him texting her from my phone about how the only way I would be ok was for her to make chocolate and banana muffins, which just so happen to be his favourite muffins. Her reply was that she would go straight home to make them right now and sure enough as we passed the little road leading to her house we both looked back to see Rachel pull the car over and let Emily out. Embry was chuffed that he was getting food, I was chuffed I no longer had the overbearing texts every minute.

"Home sweet home, everybody out" Charlie called as we pulled to a stop outside my little red house and just from glancing up at it I could see people were inside. Not that I was surprised, there was always people here.

Embry and Charlie got out to help my dad back into his chair and I slowly crawled myself out not wanting to face whatever was inside, it would go either of two ways. A whole pack of Emily's fussing over me and making sure I wasn't now frightened to death of them, or a bunch of teasing assholes winding Embry up and causing yet another argument. Either way it would annoy the hell out of me.

Before I fully got out of the car Embry was in front of me holding his hand out for me to take and so I took it and let him pull me out. Rachel's car pulled up behind us and the slamming of doors brought with it the screeching of my name from Rachel who looked as if she was still crying.

"Are you ok? Is your arm hurting?" She called out as she ran at me and Embry instinctively moved so I was covered by his body which only left Rachel jumping around like a lunatic trying to catch a glimpse of me. Why was I surrounded by these paranoid women? They were completely over the top, it was a tiny cut, ok so it wasn't tiny but it wasn't that bad.

"Rachel leave your sister alone" My dad yelled from behind me and Rachel stopped her pouncing immediately. I looked down at my dad and he was happily grinning to himself obviously happy that he had just successfully was able to stop Rachel doing something, but his smile quickly dropped into a moody pout and I saw why, Rachel hadn't listened to him at all she had only stopped because Paul was walking across the yard and she was now running to him. Poor dad.

"Freaking great" Embry growled from behind me and his grip on my waist became pretty painful, I tried spinning but he fought to keep me in place.

"Embry get off" I moaned as he pushed me toward his truck shielding me from where Paul had just come from.

"Come back to mine for the night" He asked as if he just simply wanted me to stay at his but I saw his eyes flash to the house before back down to me and a small growl came from his throat again. Hell no, he was obviously trying to get me away. I nodded and he let go of my waist so I took my opportunity and jumped through his still open arms and turned to face the house. Instantly my body froze and I wished I had just stayed in Embry's arms. The problem wasn't all the pack that was now, including Jacob but minus Leah, walking towards us but Jason was following them. He looked out of place and a little pale as he dropped his gaze to mine.

"Never listens" Embry's mumbled from behind me as he slammed Charlie's car door shut and his arm wrapped itself around my waist again but his touch didn't help the awkwardness that washed over me.

The pack all offered me smiles and waves and Jacob came sprinting over to me and began ruffling my hair. "Hey trouble maker, been keeping the guys on their feet I see" He teased as he shook my head backwards and forwards in a playful but still forceful way and he only stopped when Embry planted a huge punch into his gut.

"Well someone has to since you're not around anymore oh mighty alpha" I teased back and lifted my good hand to his head to copy his backwards and forwards pushing although my little push did nothing against his fat head. He started chuckling and nodded at me like he was allowing me the little jab at him. Truth be told, he seemed a pretty shit alpha. Sam always seemed to be around and sorting stuff out but Jake spent all his time with the Cullens and never bothered to sort pack issues out and I often found Seth still coming to Sam for orders.

I glanced around Jake to the whole pack that were all just stood around as if there was no threat of a vampire invasion at any second and I had to laugh, they had been panicking for months about being ready yet they were all obviously hanging out here all day.

"Is there a reason you're all here?" I asked and they all smiled sheepishly before looking to Sam to speak for them. He looked slightly paler than usual and he cocked his head to the side and shrugged lightly.

"We just wanted to check you were ok and didn't hate us. We know you probably don't want to be around us"

"Oh my god, your all like a bunch of bigger Emily's" I cut across him and Embry started chuckling from behind me while the pack guys all stared at me confused. "I am fine, I am not scared and I am not about to break down crying. Now go back to preparing for this big old battle you've been going on about. I am fine you pansy's" I assured them all and they all looked back at Sam for directions. I tried focusing on everyone else and not Jason who was awkwardly stood next to Seth. "You can all go" I urged again and Sam nodded and started barking orders at people for them to leave, he even told Seth where to go even though Jake was stood right here and was technically Seth's alpha. How awkward.

With a few more final glances the guys began leaving and soon it was just Sam, Jason and Jake left of the pack guys. My dad and Charlie began awkwardly talking and making their way to the house while Embry's hold on me got tighter and Rachel and Kim jumped back into the car so Rachel could take her home. I could feel Jason staring at me and I felt like I should say something but I couldn't. I just buried myself into Embry and tried looking anywhere but at Jason.

"Let's go inside baby" Embry spoke and began moving forward taking me with him. No one said anything as we walked past them but a growl from Embry signalled we were close to Jason and my head automatically snapped up. He was closer than expected, he didn't move but he sort of smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, it was only Jason. He didn't scare me it just felt slightly awkward because I didn't know how he would react. I forced Embry to stop and as I did I felt him stomp his foot like a child but I chose to ignore it.

Sam and Jacob were running toward the trees and Jason was looking between them and me, he seemed like he was about to say something but Sam shouted his name and he stopped.

"I'll catch you later?" He asked his voice gruffer than I had ever heard on him and it sounded strange. He was a man now, like the others, I didn't like wolf Jason, I wanted the boy Jason back who was goofy and young not this one. He seemed so sad and serious.

"Yeah of course" I nodded and he smiled before turning to run to his alpha but even his smile was strained and I could tell he was unhappy, I mean I would be too had I just turned into a wolf but I wasn't used to this Jason and I didn't like it.

Embry's tight hold on me loosened as Jason ran from the yard and I turned to look up at him. "Over protective ass" I teased trying to lighten his mood and it worked for a minute as he chuckled.

"I don't know what you mean, I don't think I'm overprotective" I said innocently and we began walking back inside. This boy could not be serious. He was so bad at being protective. I began listing the times he had been over protective off as we made our way past my dad and Charlie in the kitchen and out into the hallway down to my room.

"There was the time I choked on the carrot stick Paul gave me and even after I was fine and stopped choking you forced me to go to the clinic to be checked out. Then in Gym class Kim hit me in the head with the ball and you thought I had concussion so you made me go to the nurse when I was fine because she hit me with a foam ball. Then that time Jacob threw a grape at Quil and it hit me instead so you beat him up. You had your seatbelts checked last month to make sure they worked properly in the passenger seat and oh yeah that time you beat Nathan up so badly he had to leave town, remember that?" I listed them off as we walked to my bed and fell down onto it and he just laughed. I had a point, he was over protective. But I suppose I liked it.

"First off, choking is a very serious thing you could have hurt yourself coughing it back up. She hit you hard with that ball whether it was foam or not. I just needed a reason to beat your brother up for being such a shit alpha and I took my chance when it presented itself to me. My truck is old so I had it checked over and Nathan was a prick and needed a good beating. So thank you very much but I refuse to believe I am over protective" He answered back and rolled over so he was cuddling into my side. I had to agree with the Nathan comment.

"So why is Jake such a crap alpha?" I rolled over to face him and asked the question I had been wondering for a while. Embry sighed and made a crinkle nose face as if thinking hard about his answer.

"I think it's just because he doesn't really want to be an alpha. He left Sam's pack but he never wanted his own and now he's got it he really doesn't want it, he doesn't want to order us around like Sam used to and I guess he has trouble doing it so Sam still kind of guides him through it. I don't know, I guess I prefer it with him being backed off from the orders and stuff, I have more freedom to see my baby" He cooed the last bit and placed a kiss onto my cheek before leaning over and flicking my bedroom light off.

"I'm sorry we fought today" He yawned against my shoulder and I copied his yawn, it wasn't late, it wasn't even dark outside it was early evening but I was exhausted. I couldn't even reply properly because his warmth was already making me drop into sleep.

...

* * *

Why am I so god damned cold? I rolled over in my small bed but found myself with more space than I had originally gone to bed with. It was cold and my bed was empty. When this happened usually my day was bad.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw the dull light shining through my window. My clock read only 4.15am but my bed was empty. Why would it be empty? I glanced around for a note or a sign he had just gone to the toilet but the door was still locked from the inside and there was no note. A harsh blow of wind crawled over my arms and I turned to my window to see it wide open.

"What the hell is he doing?" I mumbled to myself as I sat up to shut my window. But as I reached it my heart stopped and my whole body fell numb. Outside was covered in a sheet of white and more was falling from the dull grey sky. It was snowing, and the snow was sticking.

"They'll be here when the snow sticks" I mumbled to myself again as I remembered Embrys words and I felt my heart thud back into rampant action as my stomach began churning. He was gone and it was snowing. No no no not yet, I wasn't ready for this yet.


	59. Chapter 59

**Just to warn you, this is a cliffy because I don't want to spoil you too much ;)**

**Thank you for all your reviews on this chapter and the last one, sorry I haven't been so good with updating but I was totally wrong about having more time to write, work completely tires me out so I am always zonked out asleep by like 8pm and I never get a chance to sit and write! Its so annoying. But heres the next chapter. **

**Brady and Gracie story will be up when another one of my current ones has finished as I can't handle two at the minute let alone three stories haha Sorry for keeping you all waiting! **

**I love every review and i wish i could reply but there are so many! **

** Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I WANT MY JUICE NOW" The high pitched squeal erupted across the room and I turned just in time to duck from the plastic princess dress up shoe that came hurtling across the kitchen from the lounge. Emily however did not duck in time and the loud screech of pain from behind me signalled that Claire had met her target. The kid had a good aim I had to hand it to her, only five minutes earlier she had chucked her juice cup at Kim and managed to hit her square in the face, which resulted in the cup being taken off her and therefore then resulted in the current argument of her wanting the cup back.

"CLAIRE YOUNG I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO GO INSANE IN A MINUTE GET IN THE NAUGHTY CORNER RIGHT NOW"

Every person in the room, including my dad, froze and turned to the now red faced Emily who was actually screaming back at her little niece. Never in my life would I had thought I would ever see Emily lose her cool, but right now she was shaking from anger. Even Claire stopped her yelling at the sound and her own little face began trembling as she fought back tears.

The morning was going downhill fast; I mean it had never been uphill. From the minute I realised Embry and the others were gone the house seemed dark and lifeless but as the morning went on and people got more and more stressed out it just got worse. And now one of the calmest people I knew was screaming at a 5 year old. I looked from Emily to Claire who let her lip trembling win and tears fell thick and fast down her chubby cheeks, then to Rachel, Kim and my dad who were sat around the kitchen island and all seemed a little awkward.

"I want my Quily and I want my Quily now" Claire's little cry rang out as her high pitched squeal turned into an hysterical sob and my heart rang out for her, even at 5 she was suffering from the guys being away and I suspected she felt the same as we did even if she didn't know the truth about where the guys were. We told her they were playing football together but she had seemed gloomy and distressed all morning. Kim and Rachel let out soft sighs from their places while my dad turned his chair around to roll over to the little girl who quickly launched herself on his lap and cried into his big checked shirt.

"Oh Sam" Emily sniffled from her place at the stove and I heard her own sobs even as she tried to muffle them in her hands. My heart sunk even further, we had reached this again. Everyone was acting like the guys had died already; every now and then one of the others would run from the room in floods of hysterical tears while I sat deathly silent by myself. I wanted to cry, everything in me wanted to sob with my sister but I held it back knowing that crying would solve nothing and only make me worse than what I was.

"Oh honey it's going to be ok" Rachel cried out and made a beeline for her best friend while I felt Kim's eyes shift to me, the sadness I felt oozing in this room got too much and I could no longer take the sobs of the 5 year old in my dad's lap and so without another word I ran to the door.

The fresh sharp air hit me and I shivered against the snowy conditions. My feet were instantly soaked from snow as I pattered my way down the steps and onto the little pathway that Rachel and Emily shovelled earlier. I was even in one of Embry's big hooded jumpers but I still felt cold.

I glanced over the white yard, the grey sky was glistening over the snow and it sparkled a little too brightly on my eyes causing me to squint as I made my way to the snow covered bench near Jake's garage. Even walking to it felt like an impossible task, my body was heavy and drooping and my heart felt like a weight in my chest. Everything today was so intense. I took a shower this morning and the weight of the water on my weak body literally made me sink to the bottom of the bath tub. I felt pathetic, I felt like I should be stronger than this but I couldn't focus on anything but Embry and what could potentially be happening to him right now.

And with that my stomach churned again and I fell onto the snow covered seat on the bench and let myself get soaked by the snow as it melted beneath my skinny jeans. Burying my face in my arms I let out a loud groan trying to fight off the sick feeling that was washing over me ever so slowly.

"I would do the same but I'm scared it will come out as a growl" A deep male voice boomed from behind me and I jumped up, smacking my leg against the table before falling back to the wet seat. "Sorry" The voice rushed again and Jason's face popped up beside me as I rubbed my sore leg. Jason, oh my god Jason, he was a wolf and he was here. Embry?

I glanced around him scanning the tree line and the yard but it was empty.

"It's just me sorry" Jason cleared up as I desperately snapped my head from side to side to look for the one person who could make me feel better. My heart sunk again as he spoke and I lowered my head to the cross arms on top of the table. "I got left behind to watch you guys, I'm not trained enough yet to fight or whatever it was Sam said" He offered again as he hovered over the bench. I couldn't find an answer so I nodded and as I did a chilly shiver ran over me causing me to shudder at the coldness.

"Need some heat?" Jason asked again and despite myself I nodded, anything that could cure this cold emptiness right now would be great. He sat himself next to me and shuffled closer so his left side was touching my right and warmth did come from him but not the warmth I was looking for.

We sat in silence, not because I wanted it to be awkward but because I couldn't speak. I hadn't spoke all morning and my voice box still seemed pretty stuck as I sat here with one of my best friends.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your arm and for freaking out yesterday. I was just a little confused and I meant to reach for you not nearly tear your arm off yanno?" He spoke again and I looked over at him to see his sheepish smile, I knew he hadn't meant it and I wasn't even mad at him but even as I moved my mouth nothing came out, so instead I leant across and lay my head on his bare shoulder and a new warmth washed over my head.

"It's eery isn't it" He whispered this time after another 5 minutes passed of silence and even without asking I knew he meant the silence. It was deadly, not even a wind was blowing it was just quiet and cold and lonely. I grunted in response but the sound was cracked. Today was the worst day of my life. "It's like as if nothing is happening out there. I thought some sort of sign would happen if it all kicked off but nothing has. I mean, I'm sure nothing is happening but I thought there would be a sign" He tried being conversational but he just sounded nervous and fearful. I finally found myself snorting in laughter, not sarcastic laughter an actual humoured laughter. I felt his head move as he looked down at me and I lifted my head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Like a shot of fire into the sky or a rumble of growls" I offered I to have thought there would be a sign but there was nothing. He nodded and added his own smile now.

"Exactly, like where's the low music that signals a great supernatural battle or dramatic banging drums" He added in and again we both laughed at the idea. If this were a movie there would be flames and hammering music but nope, there was nothing. "Although I would say this silence is far more harrowing" He added again and our laughter stopped as we both agreed silently with his words.

This was far worse.

A single word popped up from his words. Silence. It shouldn't be silent for him, he could phase and listen in. He could tell me that Embry was ok. I jumped slightly and looked at him, my eyes wide with excitement but his fell as he seemed to read me.

"I can't" He whispered sadly and my whole body drooped again.

"Why not? Just phase and see that they are all ok" I whined a little like a child even though I didn't mean to but he just shook his head again.

"Sam told me to stay human unless I needed backup here. They didn't want me distracted by their thoughts and I can be around you guys better if I'm like this. If I phase they will think something's wrong back here. It's a big job protecting the imprints Jade, I can't mess it up by being distracted" He was serious this time and I nodded before slipping back down into my folded arms, his hand came down gently on my shoulder and added to the heaviness that already laid over my body.

"Why did I fall in love with a guy in the world's most dangerous job?" I moaned against the snowy table beneath my face.

"You love him?" Jason sounded surprised as he asked and I lifted my head to look at him, he looked a little taken aback by the idea and I felt myself frown.

"Of course, why shouldn't I? What's he done wrong?" I found myself become slightly hysterical at the thought of being stupid for loving him and Jason let up a smile, not a smile to say he knew something I didn't but a happy smile.

"Nothing, he thinks the world of you. I mean I guess I knew you were happy with him but I haven't heard the word love recently from either of you" He was still smiling and I found myself trying to work over all the times I had spent with Jason and I couldn't pick out any times when I had said I loved Embry, I had said things like it before Embry and I became official but I was so nervous that Embry didn't feel the same yet that I kept it to myself.

"It just hasn't come up with him yet" I offered as Jason took in my expression but his eyes narrowed and his head cocked to the side.

"Hmm. Scardy cat" He sang finally and nudged into me with his shoulder but it was a little to hard and I fell off the bench and into the snow beneath it. For a second I wanted to hit him for being so careless but I realised he was doing it to cheer me up and as I led in the wet snow I actually had a glimmer of happiness within me.

"Says the one who wouldn't tell that girl he loved her when they had been dating for a year. What was her name? Louisa?" I teased back and reached out to pull him down into the sand which he allowed me to do with ease. As he fell a lump of snow landed in my face and I shrieked from the coldness.

"We were 8 you freak" Jason started chuckling and he sat up to chuck a fresh load of snow over me and I found myself scrambling through the snow to get away. My stitches pulled slightly but it didn't hurt that much so I kept going, glad to finally shake off the heavy sadness and I glanced back to see Jason building an army of snow balls from his place behind the bench so I ran to a nearby tree to gather my own ammunition.

After rolling 20 snowballs I peered around from the tree to see Jason shuffling closer toward my hiding place bringing his snowballs with him, a grin spread across his face as he saw me looking and he made a kissing face to me.

"Say it you little wimp. You love Embry Call" He sung out and I couldn't help but laugh at the childishness in his voice. I did love Embry Call but I wouldn't let Jason win this fight so I made a zipping movement across my lips and launched a ball at him which fell feebly in front of him. "Well done Jade, I see your throwing arm has got so much better since 3rd grade" He nodded sarcastically and I rolled my eyes at him, he was such an ass.

I loaded my arms with snowballs before launching myself from the tree and straight out at Jason who was ready for me and swiftly sent a load of snowballs straight for my face.

* * *

We had been at it for twenty minutes before dad yelled out the window at us because I accidently knocked his plant pot off of the front porch. We were now led in the snow, completely drenched from the melted snowballs and our breathing erratic from running around in the crisp air.

The bing of my phone rang out from my pocket and I reached slowly for it, wiping the damp screen off I read over the page. Shit. Embry's mom. I had 15 texts and 6 missed calls. Shit.

Jason glanced over at my phone and pressed onto the most recent message as my own fingers failed to do so.

_Can one of y'all PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on? _

I scrolled down to the next one.

_Hello are y'all there? _

Then the next.

_I am worried sick please ring me_

And the next were all the same. She was asking where her son was, she hadn't seen or heard off him in over 24 hours and normally even if he wasn't going home he would text her as soon as he woke up to let her know his plans for the day. I felt bad; she knew nothing of what her son was out doing. If he got hurt she wouldn't understand why. It would be such a shock; it would kill her to lose her only son. He was all she had.

Oh god what would I tell her if he didn't come home.

What would I do if he didn't come home. Oh my god I can't do this. I can't cope with this, I can't cope with losing him not after everything. He fixed me, if I lost him I would die from the pain.

"He's going to be fine Jade, that boy would kill a thousand vampires with one hand just to get back to you" His gruff voice softened as he spoke and my heart lunged at the idea. I didn't want him to fight vampires full stop but I tried finding comfort in Jason's words.

"You promise?" I asked and even I had to admit I sounded pathetic. Jason let up a huff from next to me and I turned my head to look at him, I could feel my own begging stare leaking from my eyes and my heart fell again as I realised Jason had only said it to make me feel better. There was no hope in hell of Embry coming back here unhurt. Maybe there was no hope in him coming back at all. My phone dinged with yet another message from his mom and another phone call followed which I ignored, my heart thudding as I watched her ring and ring.

"I promise" He finally said after a few seconds of squeezing his eyes shut as if in internal dilemma. I shook my head at him; I knew Embry or any of the others wouldn't survive a vampire attack. It was over. That's why it was so silent, there was no one left to howl.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" I whispered, my voice cracking as the first of many tears fell down my cold cheek.

I could see Jason turn over onto his side next to me and his warm hand came up to my cheek, gently wiping away the tear that fell before his hand fell into mine.

"I'm not" He whispered knowingly and there was something in his voice that made me look across the yard. And as I did my whole body stopped, then jerked into a sitting position before crumbling again as I took in the group walking toward the house.

I scanned over each one of them, checking for injuries before I landed on the people following. Carlisle Cullen was walking with his arm supporting someone who was stumbling and covered in blood with three large gashes down his chest. Jacob was on the other side holding the injured person up and Quil and Emmett Cullen were next to them holding up another blood splattered guy while Seth ran on toward the house shouting for Emily.

My heart plummeted as I scanned over the safe looking pack members and realised who the two injured ones were. Paul was one, he was being held by Quil and Emmett but Carlisle and Jacob were holding up the one who looked unconscious as blood seeped down onto the white snow, staining it with a thick red. Jason's hand tightened on mine as I sprung to my feet.

Embry.


	60. Chapter 60

**I do not own Twilight**

Oh my god. Oh my freaking god.

I ran after the guys as they dragged the two bleeding boys inside and quickly heard Rachel's cry of surprise echoing from inside the warm house. I froze by the front door, for some reason my body unable to go in. The idea and image of him being hurt was far too much for me to cope with and I stumbled backwards in a pathetic attempt to run away like I always did. Because running away from situations like this in my head meant they weren't happening. But a yell of pain from inside stopped me and I again pushed myself in through the kitchen door.

I was being stupid, he needed me, I needed to be in there with him.

Emily and Kim were cuddled in Jared and Sam's arms in the kitchen while Claire was being smothered in raspberries and cheek kisses by Quil. A pang of jealousy hit me as I stood alone with my boy hurting in the other room. I wanted him out here cuddling and kissing me, I wanted him to be ok. The others were all just stood at the end of the hall, waiting and listening. Carlisle and Emmett weren't here and neither was Rachel.

"Jade" Sam's rough voice broke through the deathly silence and I turned to look at him, he didn't look as concerned as I thought he should be seeing as two of his brothers were bleeding profusely in the other room from a vampire attack. Shit. Vampire attack, if they got bitten they would die. Embry told me vampire venom killed wolves. Holy shit.

A fresh wave of worry, fear and tears rolled over me and my eyes began dampening from it all. The image of Embry covered in blood flashed through my mind and I couldn't hold in my tears any longer and they began flowing freely over my cheeks and down on to my chest and I huddled into his jumper that was still drowning me. The smell as fresh as ever, it smelled of Embry and it calmed me enough not to be hysterical but I was still sobbing into my sleeves as a pair of warm around wrapped around my shoulder.

"Jade he's ok, it wasn't anything bad" Jacob's voice soothed into my ear and I struggled to catch my breath enough to talk back but after stuttering a few times I managed to choke out a fairly understandable sentence.

"He...bleeding...vampire...kill him" At least I understood it, the others probably thought I was losing my mind. The arms of my brother tightened around me and he started hushing me. How could he say it wasn't bad when it obviously was bad, he was bleeding and near enough unconscious for Christ sake.

"No it wasn't like that" He offered and I considered his words for a minute before pushing him away.

"Then what was it like?" I spoke firmly which was surprising due to the amount of tears streaming down my face and amount of breath caught at the bottom of my throat. I glanced around at the guys, none of them seemed that worried, they were now sat lazily around the living room chatting amongst them. I felt like screaming, they weren't acting like they had done when it was Jacob injured by a vampire. Bastards.

A yell broke through the house and I recognised it instantly, Embry. He was screaming from down the hall and footsteps came pounding down the hall and Emmett emerged looking slightly sick, if that were possible for a vampire.

"Too much blood, cannot handle it" He was mumbling as he ran past, he still managed to ruffle my hair annoyingly as he went but the door slammed and the house fell back to silence as Embry's yell stopped.

I looked back to Jake as new tears fell from the fact Emmett had just mentioned there was too much blood, if Embry lost loads of blood then he could die. Today was just getting worse and worse. I thought I was going to fall to the ground, like my knees were weakening and my legs wanted to give out but I managed to steady myself and stay upright.

"Why aren't any of you hurt?" I whispered as I focused back on my brother, everyone else seemed fine so how was it that only two of them got hurt if they fought a load of vampires?

"Because we didn't get into a fight" He seemed pretty laid back despite my boyfriend was now yet again screaming from down the hallway and his sister was crying in front of him. So basically they just let Embry fight vampires and sat back and watched? Well that was great.

Just as I was about to reply a yell broke out again but this time it was a name, my name. Embry was yelling my name. And I lost it completely. My whole body began shaking and without another glance at Jacob I went running down the hall toward the yelling, it was coming from my room but I could see Rachel's bedroom door was open and Paul was sat upright in bed while Rachel dabbed at his quickly healing wounds, he hadn't looked as bad as Embry had. They had obviously just let Embry get hurt. Cowards.

I pushed my way into my room and saw Embry groaning and clutching at his stomach as he rolled from side to side on my little bed. Carlisle was knelt next to him, his wounds were healing, the bleeding had stopped its harsh flow and there was a tight looking bandage wrapped around the entire length of his left arm.

"Embry?" My voice squeaked and he opened his shut eyes to look at me but he was unfocused and he seemed unable to focus fully on my eyes. Carlisle glanced around offering me a small smile before going back to mopping up the wounds on Embry's chest. I crept over and Embry followed me as best as he could with his eyes until I reached where Carlisle was and knelt down beside him. My eyes scanned for bite marks but there were none there, the wounds were healing but slowly, they were really deep so I guessed it would take longer to heal.

"Embry you're going to be ok" I cooed as his hand came down on mine and gripped tightly. Carlisle shifted beside me and I looked over at him, he was pouring something onto cotton wool. "What's that?" My voice shook slightly and Carlisle tried smiling.

"To clean the wounds, it's going to sting a lot but I need to in case there's infection from the cuts" He spoke quietly but loud enough for Embry to hear over his loud panting and I nodded before looking back to my boy who looked slightly frightened as he watched Carlisle move the cotton pads closer to his stomach.

His hand tightened on mine, squeezing harshly as he let out gasps from the liquid that was obviously stinging him a lot more than expected. I too gasped but from the clench Embry had on my hand and tears sprang once again to my eyes as my bones crunched under his hold. But I didn't let go, he needed to hold my hand and so I would let him. My eyes travelled over his body as he writhed around and Carlisle finished cleaning the wounds, and this time stuck a liquid filled syringe into his arm sending his body into stillness again.

"Morphine, it won't last long but it will help him sleep it off and stop his thrashing around. I don't want him o hurt himself anymore" Carlisle mumbled as he threw my duvet over Embry.

His eyes began drooping like he was falling asleep and his head lulled to the side. I focused again on his bandaged arm and I now noticed a cut down the side of his neck too. He looked pretty banged up.

"He broke his arm, wrist right up to his shoulder. Then the cuts are obvious and I think his right foot got broke too but it looks ok so it should heal properly" Carlisle offered as he stood up and collected his things together slowly. I nodded at the information; his foot did look a little red and slightly swollen but not misshaped. "He'll probably be asleep for a few hours; they tend to go to sleep as they heal. I noticed when I helped Jacob out, and Seth the time Embry here attacked him. These guys don't half like fighting one another do they?" He joked a little, shaking his head at the memory and even I snorted in laughter. They did fight one another a lot, and they did end up hurting one another a lot.

"Is Paul badly hurt?" I asked as I too stood up and walked toward my bedroom door, by this point Embry was snoring and so I would be getting nothing out of him for a while.

"Hmm so so. I think Embry got the brunt of it, Paul's bigger than him though so it's only expected he would cause more damage" Carlisle offered and I felt myself frown in confusion as my mind swirled in it. That made no sense, why would Paul being bigger than Embry make a difference? "Boys will be boys I suppose. Didn't think it would go this far though, I guess when you have a bunch of testosterone filled guys together you can only expect arguments and fights" He added and I snapped my head around to look at him fully.

"Excuse me?" I didn't mean it rudely but it sounded a little rude. I purely meant that I didn't understand. "Sorry, I just don't understand what you mean" I cocked my head to the side and Carlisle frowned back at me.

"The fight? I didn't think the others would let them fight to this extent. Normally Sam steps in doesn't he?" He added again and I felt myself get even more confused. How could Sam stop a vampire fight?

"But...wait...who got into a fight?" I shook my head now as Carlisle hovered by my bedroom door and I looked back to Embry noticing now that the marks across his neck and chest looked very much a like the cut that now ran down my arm from Jason. Claw wounds.

"Paul and Embry" Carlisle offered simply and I snapped my head back to him.

"Not the Volturi?"

Carlisle laughed slightly and smiled kindly before shaking his head. "No, we were able to talk it through with them. They now have no issue with my family and there was no need for a battle of any sort. I believe the fight happened on the packs way home, I wasn't there I got called back by Leah to help them and when I got there they were like this. I'm sorry I figured one of the others would have told you" He stopped, still smiling kindly and I nodded at the information overload. Well that was unexpected. I had been freaking out over a vampire when all it was was a pack fight that got out of hand. Eurgh. Well now I felt like an idiot. I freaked out so badly about it being a leech. Damn it. These boys never learn.

"It's fine. Thank you for helping him anyway" I smiled through my confused annoyance and followed Carlisle as he left my room and walked down the hallway. I turned my head to glance in Rachel's room but it was empty. Paul wasn't in there.

Right, well someone has some explaining to do. I marched through into the kitchen behind Carlisle and smiled kindly as he listed off a things to do for Embry to my dad before leaving. As the door shut I turned to Sam and Jacob who were sat discussing something and as I did they both peered up at me as if expecting an outburst from me.

"Well is someone going to explain or do I have to run back out after Carlisle to be told what the hell happened?" I near enough yelled and the guys around the room started shuffling around waiting for someone else to answer me. Paul wasn't here, and neither was Rachel. Therefore one of these would have to answer me. "Well?" I snapped again but aimed my stare at Jake who rolled his eyes at me.

"I tried explaining but you went off being all hysterical and wouldn't let me get a word in" He replied back a little argumentative and I narrowed my stare to a glare.

My foot started tapping and my arms flew to my waist and I heard my dad chuckle as I realised I looked as if I was telling these huge guys off. I guess I was. "I was crying because you had just dragged my unconscious boyfriend in here with blood pouring from him. What else was I supposed to do? Laugh about it over a cup of coffee?" This caused a stir of chuckles and giggles from the on looking pack members and girls. Even little Claire started giggling from her place in Quil's lap.

Jacob sighed and shook his head before nodding as if agreeing with me, like he should, he couldn't expect me to listen to people when I was worried Embry was dying. "You are such a drama queen" He mumbled but before I could answer back Sam gave him a huge punch to his ribs.

"Jacob stop it" He hissed at my brother before turning to me and standing up. "Jacob's just grumpy because Edward made him come here for the night so Bella and he could spend time with Nessie. Sit down and we will tell you" He offered as he pushed me gently backwards and I fell into a chair. But I fell onto someone and I turned to look up to see Collin watching me a little wide eyed and startled as I landed on his lap. The poor guy was still terrified of me. He yelped slightly and jumped so he flew to the chairs arm making room for me to sit and a new wave of chuckles erupted.

"Dude she's a tiny girl, grow some balls" Jared called out from beside Kim on the floor and I turned to look at him, his chuckling stopped immediately and he sunk down beside Kim as if scared.

"Yeah dude, grow some balls" Kim teased him back and even I laughed at that, she was shy and hardly spoke around the guys but when she did it was hilarious.

I shook myself back to the issue and turned back to the two alphas for a little enlightenment on the fight subject. Sam crouched down and perched himself on the coffee table which seemed to creak under his weight but luckily it didn't break.

"Well, Alice and Jasper found another half vampire/human person and proved Nessie wouldn't be an issue etc and it got sorted, they left and so no battle. But then we were all leaving to come back and we phased back to human so we could actually talk to one another and I said that I was going to let the guys with imprints take a few days off to spend with the girls because we had put you all through a lot with this vampire stuff recently. And Seth asked who we had left with the imprints for protection, Jared said Jason and then Paul kind of decided to be a dick and him and Embry got into it, then phased and by the time the rest of us phased to stop them they had already done enough damage to knock each other unconscious" Sam skipped through the story and my mind skipped with him but fell back to the part about Paul being a dick. He was always a dick; he would have to have been a massive dick to stir Embry like that.

"Right" I started, glancing over all the guys, Jason was stood by the kitchen counter looking a little sheepish again and I could tell there was more to the story so I turned back to Sam who was now sipping away on his drink as if that was it. "So is anyone going to tell me what Paul said?" I finally added when no one freely offered the information and a new shuffle of feet and awkward coughs erupted. Even my dad was looking down into his lap. Well this confirms that Paul took his dickish-ness to a whole new level.

"Well, I think he meant it as a joke" Sam started and stopped, looking back to Jake for support.

"But Embry didn't take it as one" Jake offered now and shuffled around on the sofa he was perched on.

"No one did" Jared mumbled into Kim's shoulder and I frowned, what would he have said that was that far 'over the line' that no one would have seen the funny side.

"So he said?" I asked slowly and Sam sighed a little, I could see his hands beginning to shake ever so slightly as Emily was at his side instantly to calm him down.

He took a long breath and clutched at his Fiancé's hand before answering. "Well when Jared said Jason was here with you guys Paul made a joke along the lines of you and Jason being here alone and that started Embry off yelling at him, then Paul kind of took it a bit far" He stopped and gulped before giving Jason a kind smile and carrying on. "He said that Embry didn't have to worry about coming back to find you two together because Jason had probably got carried away and umm well" He stopped again and I frowned even deeper, and well what? But before I could ask Sam pointed to my bandaged arm then to Emily's scarred face and then back to me and it clicked.

He had said that Jason had probably hurt me again. It was a touchy subject with Embry, what the hell was Paul thinking. Of course that would wind him up. Oh for god sake. Anger rushed through me toward my sister's boyfriend, he was honestly the biggest idiot alive. He never thought before he spoke.

"Where is he?" I snapped a little too harshly and without another word every guy in the room pointed to the kitchen door and I sprung up from my seat to walk outside. No one even tried to stop me and as I flew out of the door into the snowy yard my eyes set on Rachel and Paul sat on the bench Jason and I had been on earlier. They both clocked me and Paul instantly stood up from the seat. He was all healed; he just looked a little pale and ill. Like he should, this was all his fault.

"You idiot" I yelled as I ran for him, Rachel stood up as if ready to spring at me but Paul held her back. "You big fat idiot" I flew at him now, landing a huge punch in his stomach, it hurt my hand more than it would have hurt him but he was such an asshole.

"I'm sorry" He whined as he tried holding my arms back but I still managed to slap his big chest a few times until he successfully pinned my arms back. "I didn't mean it" He whined again and Rachel stood back as if letting me do whatever I wanted to do to him.

"You know it upsets Embry so why would you use it as a joke? Are you that stupid Paul? And then you hurt him even more. Eurgh I hate you sometimes" I tried swinging for him again but he held me off and I ended up stomping my feet like a child.

"I said I'm sorry. I tried apologising to him but he wouldn't listen" He begged again and I glared at his stupid face.

"Well DUH of course he wouldn't, you had just told him his girlfriend had been ripped to shreds for Christ sake" I couldn't move my arms so instead I kicked my knee up and into his ball area and with that he let me go and double over gasping in pain. Ha. These guys had one weak area and that was it.

"Now you better apologise properly when he wakes up. And I don't want to hear one more peep out of you for the rest of the day. Do you hear me mister?" I snapped at him and he squealed as he nodded from his crouched ball on the floor, his eyes were watering as he looked up at me and satisfaction rolled through me as Rachel started rubbing his back but she had a sort of smirk on her face as she did it. And as I turned around I heard him whimpering to her and her replying telling him that she had told him unless he had nice things to say he shouldn't say anything. He was honestly like a child.

"HAHAHA UNCLE PAULS IN THE NAUGHTY CORNER ALLLLLLLLLL DAY" Claire squealed from the porch where all the guys were watching and I nodded firmly at her as I approached.

"Now you make sure he stays quiet all day ok Claire, if he says one word you tell me got it?" I told her as I walked past and she nodded firmly back at me.

"Or I could kick him in his ding dong" She added and I snorted with laughter while Emily and Quil quickly began shuffling her to the side with their hands over her mouth. That kid was a hoot.

I walked through the crowd of men and inside, making my way back to my passed out boy. I still felt nervous and a bit on edge because he was hurt but it felt better knowing it wasn't a vampire and that I had taught Paul one hell of a lesson.

I crept quietly into my room and my eyes fell on Embry, he looked peaceful. The wounds weren't healed yet but he was sleeping and that was better than him being awake and screaming in pain. I made my way to the bed and sat next to him but as I did my phone began ringing from in my pocket and I flicked it open to see the name I didn't want to see. My stomach dropped and I groaned as I reached for the answer button.

"Hello" I answered warily, sinking back against my pillow.

"Don't you hello me mrs, y'all have been ignoring me all damn day now what has happened to my son?" Embry's mom's southern drawl came screeching through the phone and I groaned as I tried searching for a realistic answer. This was going to be a long talk.

* * *

**Hope that was ok :D I didn't want to change it so there was a Volturi fight because I like how the book did it all with that dilemma but I still needed some Embry drama so Paul and his big mouth popped up into action hehe :D **

**Leave a review! xxxx**


	61. Chapter 61

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

I had a headache, Katie had gone on for over an hour on the phone last night. Yapping about how she thought I had got him on the right track since being with him but she was beginning to think I hadn't and that he was still on drugs. In the end it got so bad that Sam told me he would go tell her the truth but I knew Embry didn't want her to know because knowing the secret put you at risk. So when she finally let me speak I told her that I had stolen him for the day to go on a hike through the Fork's mountains in the snow, technically he had spent the day in the Fork's mountains but just not with me. But she seemed to buy it after I went into a bunch of fake detail about how pretty the snow glistened up there. But then she insisted he be home by 9pm tonight. So now I was praying he woke up healed sometime soon. But it was now pushing on 6pm and he hadn't woken up. His cuts were gone and he seemed to be breathing easier, he just wouldn't wake up.

Most of the pack guys had gone home today, but were back here now for a meeting about new patrol shifts and what not so Rachel was inside preparing food with Emily while Sam led the meeting out here. I had spent the day arguing with Paula and right now we were glaring at one another. It was his fault, he had been fine until he decided he had enough of being quiet and started telling crap jokes which annoyed me so much I threw a shoe at his head, which he then retaliated with by throwing a muffin at mine and it went on until he tried throwing a knife at me. Luckily Jacob caught it but it was inches from my face and so Sam quickly took Paul out before Jacob had the chance to rip his ass to shreds.

Leah was running late as per usual and all the other girls were inside preparing dinner, so I was stuck outside all alone with a bunch of guys. I was sat next to Jason and Quil, a sleeping Claire was curled up in Quil's lap snoring softly and I tried to listen to what Sam and Jake were saying because I knew Embry would want to know what happened when he woke up but I couldn't concentrate because I was desperately listening out for Embry, what I thought I would hear was beyond me but I was desperate. I hated being sat out here alone while he was in there alone. I needed to be close to him.

"Hey earth to Jade" Jason nudged me from beside and I turned to look at him, he was holding out a can of coke for me. "Want it?" He asked but I shook my head. I didn't want anything but Embry. "What's up?" He asked again and I flew to my feet which made everyone look at me.

"I just need to sleep" I mumbled as I gathered my phone and blanket up off the log I was sat on and turned to go back to the house, I kept my head low as I pushed myself through the snow because I knew tears were building. I had been fine all day, I hadn't cried once but right now I just felt alone and desperate for something from Embry even if it was just to lie down next to him. I just needed him.

I kept walking faster and faster toward the house until I was nearly in a run and as I got closer to the porch the tears fell and I lifted my hand to wipe them away but as I did I went plummeting into something hard and nearly fell to my backside. I was kept upright by a pair of hands grabbing at my arms, as soon as the skin made contact with mine a fire erupted in my stomach and my heart thudded to a halt.

My head snapped up and fresh tears came sobbing from me as Embry stood in front of me with a lopsided grin on his goofy face as if nothing had happened. My breath got caught in my throat and I found myself staring at him as if it wasn't real. His big hand came up to my cheek and his thumb wiped over my tears.

"I hate it when you cry" He whispered and my breath came whooshing out and my body swayed slightly. He was awake, this was really happening. Embry.

"Oh my god" I whispered, noticing now the guys behind me had gone silent as I stared frozen still at the guy in front of me.

"Not quite" He chuckled slightly and his hand tightened as it cupped my cheek. I was frozen, I wasn't sure why, but I couldn't move from my stance staring at him. I hadn't expected him to just wake up and be out here. "So this is awkward" He chuckled again and the huskiness of his throaty chuckle made a shiver roll down my spine and my body erupted in fire again, I threw myself forward into his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist allowing me to give him all my weight as I lifted my legs to wrap them around his waist. "God your heavy for such a small person" He teased into my neck as he kissed my skin there.

He was such a tease, even when he had just woke up from nearly being killed by Paul he just played around. This is why I love him. "Why do you scare me so much you idiot I thought you were going to die" I jokingly snapped at him before placing a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Well I like to keep things entertaining" He shrugged it off and tightened his hold on my hips so that I could keep my legs wrapped around him.

"GET A ROOM" A little voice called out and we both turned to look back at the bonfire where a now fully awake Claire was yelling at us. Everyone giggled at her as she said it and she started poking her tongue out at us both before Quil pulled her back down into his lap and covered her mouth with his hand.

"I second that" Embry whispered and turned walking back toward the house but as we reached the porch steps Rachel, Emily and Kim filed out and proceeded to give us a series of 'awws' as they looked down on us. "Change of plan" Embry groaned and turned again, instead walking around the side of the house to where the unused decked flooring was, it was old and unfinished but it wasn't covered in snow and there was a bench there for us to sit on.

He sat us down on the cold bench but I kept myself wrapped in his lap so my butt wasn't the one getting cold. "Why are you crying?" Embry moaned as he wiped tears from my cheek, I hadn't even realised they had started falling again but they had. I was a mixture of sadness and happiness, sad because I had actually thought at one point he would die so seeing his awake and ok was a bit emotional and happy because well he was ok. It was just one of those moments where all you could do was cry.

"You scared me, you were really hurt when you told me you would be fine AND you never said goodbye. What if you died and you hadn't even said goodbye?" I sounded stupid now, my voice cracked as fresh tears came to the surface and Embry rolled his eyes as he tried to keep up with wiping the new tears away.

"I didn't exactly plan for Paul to be a douche" He started and stopped, licking his lips and scrunching his nose before carrying on. "But I am sorry I didn't say goodbye that was wrong of me" He said in an apologetic voice and placed a kiss along my cold and quivering lips.

"YeP" I popped the P and pouted my lips at him making sure he knew I was not impressed at his lack of a goodbye. All the other imprints got them; I was the only one who got left in the middle of the night. "Silly Embryo" I frowned this time, I must have looked childish because he started laughing at me.

"I told you...people who use that name get tickled to death" He sang at me and his lips started blowing raspberries on my neck causing shivers to roll through my chilly body.

"Stop it...I'm serious I thought you were really hurt. I mean you were really hurt Embry, you shouldn't get into it like that with Paul you know what he's like when he fights" I fell back to seriousness as he stopped blowing on my neck and he locked his eyes on mine, my tears had stopped but I still felt a little emotional. Paul was a lunatic when he got into fights, he wouldn't ever stop until ordered to and even that was a push.

"Paul wouldn't have killed me babe" He shook me back and forth a little trying to be playful and I rolled my head to the side to give him an unimpressed look.

"That is not the point, you were hurt and it scared me and I thought you were going to die. It doesn't matter who it was, I just want you to be more careful especially when you tell me your going to be careful but you come home cut up and broken" I pouted again but this time it wasn't from being playfully childish it was because I was fighting back tears yet again and pouting was the only way I could stop my bottom lip quivering.

Embry sighed and nodded, he looked sad now, his eyes had lost their happy sparkle they had help a second ago and his hand came up to cup my face again. "I'm sorry I scared you, but you have to trust me that I wouldn't ever get hurt like that by a leech and I wouldn't let anything stop me from coming home to you. I would fight my way through a million angry leeches just to see your beautiful face; hell I would fight through a million angry Paul's just to see you. So trust me, you don't have to worry about me Jade. Nothing will ever take me away from you. Ok?" He whispered against my face, he was so close his breath tickled my lips and the sensation of it mixed with his words sent a ripple of calm through me and my body stopped shivering from the cold. I did trust him, I trusted him with all my heart but he did a dangerous thing with the pack, he risks his life every time he goes on patrol or chases a vampire, I couldn't ever feel calm at that.

"I do trust you and I know that, but I still get scared and nothing will ever stop me getting scared"

He nodded and pushed my long hair back from my face and gave me another kiss this time it was deeper and longer than it had been a minute ago. He pulled back to look at me, his eyes sparkled as they danced over my face and landed back on my eyes and for a minute I thought he was going to say the three little words I so craved for him to say to me but instead he dropped his head and stood up, picking me up with him. My heart sunk just as quickly as it had lifted. Even after him nearly bleeding to death in front of me and us talking and being this close neither of us said it.

"Your mom wants you home now by the way, she's been going crazy" I mumbled as I dropped myself from his waist and I couldn't help the disappointment that leaked in my voice. Embry looked at me, a frown playing his face as he watched me stomp off ahead of him.

"Oh ok, well you wanna come back with me? Stay the night?" He asked warily as he tried catching up with my current storming and everything in me wanted to snap no from the bitterness I felt at the lack of 'L' word. But I did want to stay with him so I nodded. "What's wrong now?" Embry groaned as I carried on walking around to the front yard.

I went to reply but stopped dead in my tracks sending Embry barging straight into my back and I nearly fell over as the snow made my shoes slip but he caught me in time.

"What are you doing?" Embry called as he pulled me back to my feet but all I could do was stare straight ahead at me at the scene unfolding next to the bonfire.

Leah and Jason were stood deadly still just staring at one another, the fire was dancing on their faces and even from this distance I could see the strange looks of admiration on each face followed by confusion.

"Holy shit" Embry gasped from behind me giving me the confirmation I didn't really need. They just imprinted on each other. Well I'll be damned. She was older than him by like three or four years. That's so weird.

My eyes dropped from them to the others, everyone seemed just as confused and shocked as they watched them both but it was Sam who took my full attention. Both he and Emily were staring open mouthed at the two people; Sam seemed slightly paler than usual and looked genuinely confused while Emily had a slight sparkle of happiness in her eyes. Sam gulped and turned to look at Emily who shrugged and smiled back at him sending him into his own dazed smile. Well at least he didn't seem angry.

"Oh crap" Leah not so quietly said and with that she turned and began walking toward the trees. I guess she wasn't expecting that. I felt bad and like I should go after her but Emily and Rachel both sprang to their feet and ran after her while the guys all made a crowded beeline for an extremely dazed Jason who was beginning to look around for an explanation. Bless him, he looked so frightened.

"Did that just happen?" Embry whispered from behind me and I glanced at him, he was frowning in deep confusion and I couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he looked.

"Come on" I pushed him around toward where his truck was parked still from the other day, it was completely covered in snow and he got the keys out from in his pocket.

With one last look back to Jason who now looked scared of Sam who was towering in front of him, I grinned, happy that Leah finally had someone and could really space herself from Sam. Although, I wasn't sure how her and Jason would hit it off. They are complete opposites.

Embry pulled open my car door for me brushing the snow from the windows and I found myself staring at him before answering my own internal worry. Embry and I were at one point complete opposites and now look at us. Jason and Leah would be just fine...I hope.

* * *

The drive to Embry's was quiet, we barely spoke, or touched, or looked at one another. I was still sort of annoyed at both Embry and myself for not taking the opportunity to really talk about how we felt and he seemed to catch on to my annoyance and stayed silent.

We pulled up outside his house and I could see his mom walking around inside and I braced myself for whatever was in store. Knowing Katie it would either be world war three or she would be crying about how worried she was about him. She was a little unpredictable. Either way I sighed and unbuckled my belt, but as I reached for the hand to the door Embry's hand reached out slamming the door shut before I could get out.

"What are you doing?" I asked turned back around, he had a smile on his face and he pointed to the radio before turning it up. It took me a moment to realise but Beneath your beautiful was playing. Our song, I smiled without really meaning to just because I loved his song and Embry reached out to pull me across the joined seats so I was near enough sat in his lap.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I really am. I shouldn't have reacted to Paul like that, I know he was trying to piss me off" He mumbled as he placed a kiss on my cheek and I nodded, I didn't need him to apologise anymore. "I'll talk to Paul tomorrow and tell him to cut it out" He added, cocking his head to the side and pouting like I had earlier.

I smiled at the cute look on his face but shook my head. "I already told him off" I said smugly and Embry frowned in question at me. A cocky happiness rose within me as I remembered the telling off I gave Paul yesterday. "Yup, I told him straight that he is to stop winding you up and that I had enough of him being an idiot. Then I even added a swift kick to the nuts which sent him crying to the floor. What can I say? No one messes with my boy" I sung happily and Embry started chuckling as I nodded firmly. I was damn proud of my telling off to Paul. Embry's arms tightened around me and he nuzzled my neck before rubbing our noses together in an Eskimo style kiss.

"Jade" He whispered as if holding something back and I pulled my head back from our close proximity to properly look at him. Our song mulled along in the back ground and I saw his cheeks blush even in the darkness of his truck.

"Embry" I stated back quietly waiting for him to carry on with whatever it was he was about to say.

He took a long breath before tightened his hold on me and lifting his eyes to look straight into mine. A wave of stomach flips erupted and the hot shiver ran across my skin at the eye contact, I bit back the shiver that ran through my spine and tried desperately to focus on those beautiful sparkling eyes. "I...I love you. I love you more than I ever imagined possible and I mean it when I say I will never let anything hurt me because I never want to see those tears again. I am in love with you Jade Elizabeth Black and I always will be" He finished, he was waiting for my answer but my body froze as a million fireworks erupted inside me at the words I had been longing to hear for so long. Everything was happening inside me, stomach flips, heart jolts everything.

I finally built up the words in my throat but as I got a tiny squeak out a huge tap on the glass next to us made me jump so high I hit my head on the car roof.

"Shit" I gasped as I peered out of the window and rubbed at my throbbing head. Embry's mom was stood there, her nose pressed up against the glass and she was glaring at us. Embry shifted beneath me moving me so I was no longer sat in his lap. He opened his door and his mom moved so her head was poking in the car.

"Well are you gonna come in or just sit out here like crazy people all night. Jesus Christ anyone would think y'all were dropped as babies" She barked before turning to waddle her way back toward the house but stopped as she heard no car door and started waving her hand around like crazy.

"Come on" Embry grumbled and I could see how annoyed he was at his mom for ruining the perfectly sweet moment. He climbed out and reached back in for me to take his hand and I did, letting him pull me out of the truck and toward the house as his mom marched ahead in front of us.

The words were right there, on the tip of my tongue and dying to come out but he was storming ahead of me dragging me along behind him. We walked into the warm house and he slammed the door shut behind me making me jump at the sound. I was far too jumpy for my own good, I had mini heart attacks over the smallest noises.

I watched his mom as he walked into their kitchen and Embry began to follow but I pulled him back taking my chance of a second alone to push him against the wall beside me. He frowned down at me his arms up in surprise and I cupped my hands around his jaw and throat before balancing on my tip toes to kiss his lips softly. My body was buzzing as I readied the words, I had waited so long to say this. He was looking at me with a sort of amusement now, like he wasn't sure what I was doing but he liked this impulsive side of me.

"I love you too Embry Call" I whispered defiantly and his amusement turned into a full on grin and his hands came down to grip my hips.

"You do huh?" He whispered back smugly and I nodded before giving him another kiss. This felt amazing, it felt like all the times we had spent together finally meant something more because I knew exactly how he felt and he knew how I felt. He opened his mouth to say something else but as per usual we were interrupted.

"Would you two stop doing whatever you're doing and get your asses in this kitchen right now" His mom yelled from down the hall and although I would do anything to spend more time in this moment I laughed at the fact that we always got interrupted. It was just typical that this beautiful moment was being ruined by his mom. I laughed as Embry let out a slightly annoyed growl and I pulled him toward the kitchen. As I rounded on the door I saw his mom was turned with her back to us and at the same time as I went toward the kitchen table a harsh but playful slap came down on my ass and I spun to see Embry smirking and he winked at me before dropping my hand to go to his mom. I watched with a blushed smile on my face as he grabbed his mom and span her around in a hug, the smile on his face was bigger than I had ever seen him and he started swaying in dance with his mom as he apologised to her for being such a crap son.

All I could do was smile, he was so happy, hell I was so happy. I felt like I was floating on cloud 9 and nothing could pop my bubble. He was mine now and forever and I loved him with all my heart and I knew he would never leave me. I would never be alone again.

* * *

**Ahh its nearly at an end! **

**I would love some ideas for endings/epilogue so let me know what you want to see happen with these two :) **


	62. Epilogue

**Epilogue –mini sequel **

**Basically I don't think I could write a whole sequel and I would love to carry this story on but I feel if anything else happened to them it would be going a bit too far fetched. I hope you all don't hate me too much! The epilogue will be a little jumpy from place to place etc as I don't want to just focus on one thing in their future. Hope you enjoy it and don't get too sad for it ending.**

* * *

_**Five years later**_

The 'L' word was used a lot from that day on, but it never lost its meaning and it never got old. Each time it would be spoken felt like a new explosion within me, new fireworks, new stomach flips, it felt as new and special as it had that night in his cramped truck with his mom banging on the window as it did this morning before he left for work, or when he rang me on his lunch break to tell me. I grinned as I looked over the photos pinned to our fridge door. A scrambled collage of faces, the pack, my dad, even a few of the Cullens who had become like family since the whole Jacob/Renesmee thing. I focused in on one, Embry and I in a sea of confetti as we ran from the church on the damp La Push day last year. My simple but gorgeous dress splattered in rain drops and Embry's mop of hair stuck to his face as we battled the wind and rain. I giggled at the memories, the food fight that broke out between pack members, how ill Claire got after Paul fed her undercooked chicken because he thought like steak you could have it rare, and how Embry's mom got drunk with my dad and we found them two hours later trying to force feed ham to the pig that lived in the church's back yard. They didn't understand why it was basically cannibalism.

"NO give it back to me I had it first" Claire's voice screeched through the little house Embry had found for us, we were fairly close to Sam and Emily's, off the main roads and away from other people but close enough to our friends and family. We moved in shortly before our wedding last year. It was only a small house, one level and only two bedrooms. But Embry and a few of the others guys were planning on extending it when work calmed down. They all worked together at Jacob's garage and did building and home maintenance jobs around La Push so they knew how to build things. I stayed still, waiting for the kids to work out their own issue but a scream erupted and a loud bang which sent me flying from the kitchen toward the now 9 year old Claire and my 4 year old niece. Rachel and Paul had gone away for the night and so Embry and I were left in charge of her, then Emily got sick and I got landed with Claire and their son's Jordan who was 3 and Maxi who was 1.

"Your mean and I'm telling my daddy" The little call of Dakota erupted now and I fell into the living room to see Claire sat on top of the 4 year old pinning her down while Jordan cheered her on and Maxi just sat chewing on the TV remote.

"Yeah well my uncle will kick your daddy's butt" Claire yelled back and Dakota gasped at her 'naughty' word butt and began crying for me as she saw me come in. Her little face was turning slightly purple as Claire's much bigger body pinned down on her lungs and ribs, it was like she couldn't breathe.

"Claire get off her" I yelled a little too harshly and Claire jumped and fell to the floor and began crying about how I always took Dakota's side because she was my niece. I pulled Dakota up to her feet and brushed her off, making sure Claire hadn't broken her little ribs or something. Both girls were now in fits of tears and Jordan was continuing to make loud cheering noises from his place sat on the dining table. How he got up there was beyond me but he had and it was making me nervous as he edged closer to the edge of the table and the fairly big drop to the wooden floor.

"I WANT UNCLE EMBRY RIGHT NOW" Claire starting kicking her feet into the wooden floor and I reached out to grab her but she side stepped and missed my grab. Little shit. She had gotten this attitude that although she had when she was a kid, it was now ten times worse. I just fell down to my own ass as she starting stamping her feet into the floor and screamed. Dakota sat herself in my lap and continued to scream at the top of her lungs while little Maxi got spooked by all the yelling and began his own screaming fit. I wasn't even paying attention to Jordan until the almighty smash made me turn around and I saw my glass fruit bowl now smashed to the floor in a million tiny pieces and Jordan sat on the edge of the table with a wicked grin on his mini Sam Uley face. Little shits. I hate kids. I knew I wasn't a kid person. Which was a bit too late to realise now. Crap what have I got myself into.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Claire began screaming all over again and Maxi got even more startled by the smashing and had began making a fairly quick paced crawl for the door. Dakota stood up and I now realised she had stripped down to her underwear. Why she always did this was beyond me, every time I saw her within 5 minutes her clothes were off.

"Daddy daddy DADDDYYY I WANT MY DADDY" She began jumping up and down on the spot in front of me and Claire copied her rhythm. If we had neighbours I was sure they would think I was murdering the kids.

"Your a spilt brat Dakota my Uncle Sam said so" Claire turned and shrieked at Dakota and i had to double take her, I wasn't certain Sam would have actually said that, it was more likely Emily that would have said it but still. Claire came out with some stuff.

"EmEm" Jordan's quivering cry came from behind me and I peered up at the table, his lip was quivering as he watched the two girls throw a tantrum and I could tell what was coming. And sure enough he let out a long cry that sounded like a howl. It was the worst sound in the world. Damn it. I was never babysitting without Embry again.

I crouched over, burying my head in my lap as I listened to the nonstop screaming erupt around me. I should have stayed in the kitchen; I should have just let Dakota be sat on.

"Woah" The front door slammed shut and the loud voice called out over the crying. My head snapped up, Embry. He was here. I flew to my feet and ran into the hallway leaping over Maxi as I went and before he could even say hi to me I threw myself into Embry's arms and buried my throbbing head into his chest.

"Save me, they are out to kill me" I grumbled and he began laughing. "I'm serious" His laughing stopped and he frowned, peering behind me at the little 1 year old sat watching us with a face of pure seriousness that was far too old for his little face.

"Kid freaks me out" Embry mumbled and I realised they were having a staring match. Maxi was a strange baby, he had gotten into staring matches from the age of 5 months with all the guys and he just had seriousness about him, kind of like Sam. Whereas Jordan was just a little shit and couldn't even sit still for more than a minute.

"Give it back" Claire yelled out again against the screams I Embry broke his stare from the baby to the living room door.

"No I want it and daddy said I can have whatever I want so give it to me" Dakota screamed louder than Claire had I snorted in laughter at how spoilt she was by Paul. She could be a nice kid, but that guy spoilt her so much that this little situation right here happened almost every day.

"See your a pampered princess" Claire yelled back, the same jealousy in her voice as she had the day Dakota was born. Claire was used to being the only little girl in the pack and being spoilt with attention from the guys, then Dakota came along and she felt a little pushed out. Embry began walking, pushing me along with him and as we went I swooped down and picked Maxi up from the floor.

The girls were once again wrestling on the floor and Embry ran to break them apart but got booted in the face by Jordan as he dropped himself from the table right into the middle of the wrestling. Well, he was a fearless little thing. Embry looked at me for support as he tried pulling all three kids off each other but I just shrugged and walked back to the kitchen with the now quiet Maxi. I had dealt with that lot all evening, it was Embry's turn.

* * *

.

"Goodnight Jordan" I called into the dark room as I shut the door, he grunted back and a snore from Maxi told me that he was already asleep. I turned to Embry as he came out of our bedroom, tip-toeing as if trying not to make a sound. As we saw one another we both made shh-ing noises and continued to tip toe down the hallway. I stopped as we passed the bathroom, the floor was covered in clothes and water and the bath was full of stuff that shouldn't be in the bath, such as Embry's phone which was now bobbing along the top of the cold water obviously broken. Bath time had been full on world war 3.

I leaned in and shut the door, trying to ignore the mess for the night, I was far too exhausted to clean up. Carrying on down the creaky corridor I stopped as Embry shut the kitchen door and shook his head at me.

"Don't look in there" He warned and I took notice of the smeared bolognaise that lay dried on the door behind him. I really didn't want to look inside if that was what was on the outside of the door. He took my hand, his warmth spreading through me and within a second he had scooped me into his big muscled arms and kissed my neck. He walked me backwards into the living room and pressed me against the door as he shut it. His kisses on my neck moved to my jaw and finally to my mouth. Pressing harshly but sweetly against my lips the sparkle of his skin on mine spread through me and my body set alight.

"I love you Jade, but no kids please, I can't handle them" He whispered as he wrapped my legs around his hips and walked to the sofa. My stomach flipped and I felt myself blush as he took me in with his eyes, still after all this time together I couldn't handle him when he was like this. He was too damn sexy and too unbelievably loving.

"I love you too Embry" I gasped as he lowered me to the sofa and lay himself on top, a digging fell into my back and I sat up from the sharp pain. Embry reached behind me, pulling out one of Maxi's red plastic trucks and it made a broom noise as Embry pushed the little button down. I looked at my boy and saw the tired and stressed look on his face that the kids had caused and I couldn't hold in my laughter. We were so not ready for kids, even babysitting them. We were screwed in terms of kids. I 100% did not want kids until I was like 30. "No kids"

...

* * *

_**8 months later**_

"Are you ready?" Emily nudged me lightly and smirked as she watched me staring at myself in the mirror. At 8 months pregnant, being in this stupid bridesmaid dress and high heels was something I did not want to be doing. At 8 months pregnant all I wanted to be doing was led in bed wrapped in my man, not walking down an aisle and trying not to wince every time the little shit in my stomach kicked my ribs. Ok, so it wasn't a little shit it was my baby and I loved it with everything I had but right now as it prodded my bladder, it was a little shit.

"No I look like a whale" I moaned and tried desperately to breathe in my swollen stomach but that was so not going to work. I looked awful. The dress wasn't tight, it was knee length and flowing but I felt like a hot air balloon and like I was about to take off any minute.

"I am so not going to feel sorry for you. If you remember correctly I was a week overdue at yours and Embry's wedding and you still made me walk down the aisle so pfft" Emily teased and I giggled at the memory. She had been overdue; Sam had to carry her around all day because her feet were so swollen.

She winked at me before turning away to finish Claire's hair, Renesmee was sat with Kim talking, Nessie was 5 but due to her fast growth she looked around 14 now, she had a proper teenage sass about her, an attitude that was challenging Jacob in ways he thought he would never be challenged, it was hilarious. Dakota was spinning in circles around Rachel who was also pregnant and Rachel was beginning to look dizzy. She was only 5 months though and was only showing slightly. I on the other hand was huge.

"Come on guys its time" Sue called out from the doorway, her eyes full of tears and her hands shaking with nerves. "The bride is ready" She shook and her tears spilled down her cheek. I had to look away, my hormones would mean that it wouldn't be long until I cried and so I put my head down and walked past Sue into the bridal room.

We all crowded around and waiting as the door to the bathroom opened and in a beautiful white dress Leah stepped out, her smile was bigger than I had ever seen it before and her long hair was in curls around her shoulders. She stopped phasing just over a year ago and so she had been able to grow her hair out, her muscled arms had become less defined and she looked more feminine than before. She was beautiful. Her dress was corset tight at the top with soft gems and diamonds in swirling patterns and the bottom was loose and flowing, she lifted her train up to show off her high heels that she had finally been able to put on because she seemed to shrink from 6ft to 5'8 and so she was no longer taller than Jason when she wore them.

It was too much for me and I started sniffling into my hands. Leah and Jason, it was worse than me and Embry at first. She refused to let herself fall into the imprint stuff, she had once told me and Jacob that she wished she could imprint just to escape Sam. But when she did she had trouble letting go, and Jason was convinced it was wrong. He didn't want to be a wolf, and he was convinced it was just another shitty wolf thing out the ruin his life. It took them 5 months to even talk, then another 6 months to go on a date and after 14 months of us trying to stop them fighting and ignoring one another, they finally gave in. It had been a nightmare. But now they were as happy as could be and were getting ready to move away from La Push. Jason was trying to stop phasing because he simply wasn't interested in the wolf stuff and he had taken a job in Seattle where Leah was going to begin college. They were happy.

She walked straight for me as the others got into position to walk through to the church and Seth came bounding happily through the door ready to walk her down to aisle. I smiled at her as she stopped next to me.

"Any advice?" She whispered a hint of nerves in her shaking voice. I smiled, my mind trying to find something to tell her to calm her but I couldn't think of anything. I still got nervous around Embry and we were married, living together with a baby on the way.

"Use condoms" I replied smugly and Leah began laughing as if I was joking but stopped as she saw the serious look on my face. I wasn't joking. One time without protection and BAM an unplanned baby on the way. I blame Emily and Rachel. If we didn't have their violent children that night then we would have been able to sleep in our own bedroom rather than the sofa and would have had the correct equipment and I wouldn't have been surprised on a trip to the doctors to get a new pack of pills and we wouldn't have had to push forward the extension on the house and I wouldn't be stood here like a balloon.

"Oh" She squeaked and the music started, Seth took her hand in his and I winked before falling into walk alongside my pregnant sister.

As we walked down the aisle I glanced up, Jason was smiling at me from his place at the altar, we were still best friends and it was me who took him ring shopping and me who had to run to his house right before he proposed to cook the dinner for him and Leah, she had come home early and he had made me hide in the bedroom closet, so I was forced to see the proposal first hand, and the celebration afterwards. I cringed at the memory. My life with the pack was anything but boring and normal.

Jason glanced beside him and I followed his gaze, my heart stopping as my eyes snapped locked on my own husbands. He looked just as beautiful as he had on our day, his crisp tux making him look like a native American James Bond and the heat rose in my cheeks as our baby began kicking excitedly from inside my stomach.

His lips moved to mouth 'I love you' and my heart skipped a few beats and Rachel pulled harder on my hand. I had slowed down in awe of him and the bridal music had started behind me. I smiled again at Embry and rushed to where I was supposed to be but my eyes never moved from his, I didn't even hear the vows I just stared at my man and remembered our own day and our own vows. How he had started crying and got ribbed by the guys for it. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice as everyone began leaving, or that as the church emptied the kicking in my stomach stopped. I only noticed anything when something snapped within me and my heart stopped in horror.

"You ok?" Embry asked as he stood in front of me waiting for me to go with him. He frowned as I failed to answer and I glanced down for confirmation. Rachel and Kim were stood behind him waiting with Paul and Jared, we were all sharing lifts to the reception well we were supposed to.

"Umm don't freak out" I squeaked, my own feelings edging closer to becoming hysterical and they all frowned at me as if I was crazy. "My water broke"

* * *

"You can do it" Embry cooed in my ear as my body writhed around in pain, I was clutching onto his hand and for once he actually winced at my hold. I was hurting an invincible wolf. But I couldn't bathe too long in the happiness of the thought as a new contraction started and I screamed out in pain again. I could see my dad wheeling around outside, his shadow passing by the door every other second. "You're ok" Embry went on and my anger peaked.

"Do I freaking look ok you moron?" I screamed out and he jumped, the nurse started giggling to herself as she sat on my other side offering me woman to woman comfort that Embry just could not do.

"I uhh" He stumbled around with his words and the doctor waved his hand signalling for me to push and so I did. I hated this. I would never have another kid again.

"You are never...touching...me...again you bastard" I gasped as I finished pushing and still no baby appeared. This was taking ages. It had been 7 hours, the wedding finished and the whole pack were apparently in the waiting room eating leftover food and generally pissing off the staff. Embry's mom was somewhere nearby but she had gotten so nervous she passed out.

"Ok" Embry agreed, he looked sheepish and the doctor began chuckling from down near my private area. I had to physically refrain from kicking him in the face. I hate men. Men should not be around when you're in labour.

"I can see the head, one more push Mrs Call" The doctor smiled up at me and Embry started jumping around beside me. I squeezed down on his hand and he winced again while the nurse who had my other hand started squeaking curse words as her hand clicked under my hold.

I gave it all I could and ten seconds later the sound of hysterical crying erupted in the room. I fell back against my pillow panting as Embry placed kisses all over my face and whispered that he loved me. I paid no attention all I could do was keep myself from crying at the pain that still throbbed all over my body.

"It's a boy" The midwife smiled at me as she handed me a little bundle wrapped tightly in a blanket. And that was me gone, I started crying hysterically as I held the little baby to my chest and Embry squished the little baby cheeks before kissing me and running for the door. Everyone in the room stopped to watch as my husband ran from the room and within seconds all we could hear was him yelling it's a boy and an eruption of cheers and wolf whistles from the waiting room. What an idiot.

"And that idiot is your daddy" I cooed down at the sleeping bundle in my arms and I couldn't help but smile, the pain faded away and all I could see was my sleeping son and all I could hear was Embry coming running back in. My family that was all I could think of.

...

* * *

_**One year later**_

"He definitely looks like me" Embry cooed as we stared at our 1 year old son in his cot. He was snoring ever so lightly and he was adorable.

"Nope he is far too cute, he looks like me" I teased in whisper and Embry nodded in agreement before picking me up bridal style and turning from the room. He walked down our much longer hallway, the extension was finished and we now had 4 bedrooms, an office and two bathrooms. It was ridiculous how even with just one baby our house was a complete war zone. Toys and clothes were everywhere and Embry tripped over a box of train toys as he carried me to our room.

It was crazy, two years ago I would have downright refused to believe that I would be in this life, married, with a kid and completely happy. It was never really my dream but now it was all I needed. Embry dropped me to my feet as we entered our room and I looked onto the bed and laughed at the site. Even our own room wasn't safe from the clutches of little Mikey, he got everywhere. Embry started piling the toys and clothes onto the floor and shot me a look.

"I think we need to ban baby stuff from our room" He was serious and I couldn't help but smirk at him, he had no idea how hard that would be. "What?" He asked taking in my smirk and my hand instinctively fell to my stomach.

"Baby stuff gets everywhere" I replied as if it were nothing and he nodded, not noticing my hand on my stomach. He was so dumb sometimes. I threw a sick covered blanket at him an he caught it in disgust. "Put it in the wash basket" I said simply and he nodded, walking to our en suite. I waited, knowing what he would find on the counter top in there. Sure enough he came bounding through the door, pregnancy test in one hand, sick blanket in the other. The frown over his face was deep and I could see him trying to work it out in his head as he stared at the positive test.

"Are you?" He whispered, looking up his eyes landed on my stomach where my hand still lay before climbing to meet my eyes. I nodded, unsure of whether he would be happy, we struggled enough with one and two would seriously be a nightmare but I actually felt happy, another piece of Embry in my life was exactly what I wanted. His face fell into shock but just as quickly lifted into a glowing smile, his eyes on fire with the same look he had when we found out about Mikey.

"Are you serious?" He ran at me, scooping me into his embrace and he kissed me firmly on the lips as he started chuckling.

"You happy?" I whispered still scared that he wouldn't be. His double took me, looking at me as if I was an idiot.

"Unbelievably" He chuckled, spinning me in circles as he placed kissing all over my neck and face. I laughed as he jumped around in excitement.

Two kids couldn't be that bad surely? I mean Emily was pregnant with her third plus she had Claire so that had to mean it wasn't that hectic? And Rachel was on two now...Kim had twins on the way. It would be fine. Right?

* * *

_**5 years later**_

Wrong. I was so unbelievably wrong. I leant against the door frame to the children's room, watching as they wrestled around with their father. The house had never recovered from baby number one. Now on baby number 4 it looked more like day care centre than a house. But it was our house, our family. So no matter how hard it was it was totally worth it.

I watched as Embry surrendered against his three boys and chucked them all into their beds, a now 7 year old Mikey on the top bunk, 5 year old Benjamin on the bottom and little Isaac in his cot. He was only 20 months but he was a little bruiser. He could wrestle just as good as his brothers and his dad. I smiled as Embry began telling the usual story of a wolf who saved a princess from an evil man, the boys began howling like wolves and I couldn't help but laugh. They did this every night. It never got old hearing them.

A sharp cry came from down the hall and I shot Embry a smile before making my way to our little girl's room. She was 5 months old, and we agreed our last. We couldn't deal with any more. Our lives were hectic enough. I pushed my way through the door with her name carved on it, Tahlia. Her little cries stopped as she saw me, instead a soft smile covered her face and I bent down to kiss her cheek. I flicked the music box on that Jacob had made her at Christmas. He made one for his daughter, Sarah who was the same age as Tahlia but now looked around 1. She got that from her mom, but he made one for Tahlia at the same time. She couldn't sleep without it. It played old Quileute tunes and had a wolf dancing around the centre of it. As soon as the music rang out through the room her eyes began drooping and I stayed where I was until her soft snore filled her cot.

I turned her fairy lights on and turned the main light off before leaving the room. I crept down to the kitchen as Embry crept from the boy's rooms, their chatter still audible; they never went to bed when told to. They were nightmares. My daily life revolved around poop, which car toy was better, more poop, food, crying, solving arguments and answering the same questions over and over again.

Embry took my hand, leading me to the kitchen and I sat myself up on the counter as he moved around preparing dinner. I glanced back at the fridge, it was like the story of my life by now. Embry flicked the stereo on, the old CD he played me when we were younger rang out and our song drifted through the kitchen as I stared at the fridge. Beneath your beautiful, we danced to it at our wedding.

The pictures went from when we were 16 and just starting out, to our first anniversary of being a couple, the day Embry got me to let him teach me to drive, the day I passed my test, to our engagement, to our wedding, to our first baby, our second and so on until last week at the monthly pack bonfire. The guys were beginning to stop phasing, leaving the younger ones and Quil in charge, Quil would phase for longer because of Claire and the others wouldn't stop until needed or until they found their imprints. We still had our bonfires though, it was tradition now. I smiled at the last picture. The whole pack, including children, Embry's mom knew now about the wolf stuff, she took it badly but got over it eventually. She was sat next to Billy, the boys climbing over both of them and my dad was turning blue in the picture as little Isaac strangled him. I looked over it as Paul and Rachel stood with their three kids, two girls and a boy. Emily and Sam with Claire and their three kids, Kim and Jared stopped after the twins, Kim had a dramatic birth and Jared was too distressed to go through it again. Jacob and Nessie had just had their first baby and got married a few months ago while Leah and Jason were living happily in Seattle with their two girls. Claire was a little woman now, she was 12 going on 21 and she was driving everyone up the wall, including Quil. He didn't know how to handle her growing up but he was doing ok.

Everything had changed so much since the first picture. Embry and I were still nightmares, we were still the only couple who got into blazing arguments but it made us stronger I thought, we were real. No relationship could be perfect, we were perfect but real. We still had drama filled lives, a couple years back Nathan had made a short reappearance in Forks and had stupidly come to La Push with his new little girlfriend who looked like a porn star. He ran into Embry, Paul and Jacob and swiftly got himself beaten to a pulp for making a comment about me that Embry wouldn't repeat. He hadn't been heard of again since that.

"What are you smiling at?" Embry whispered as he settled himself in front of me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Us...our lives. I never thought we would get this far" I whispered back to him, kissing the top of his head softly. His hair still as long as floppy as it always had been.

"I knew we would. You just needed to stop being so stubborn" He chuckled and I nodded in agreement, most of our initial issues had been my fault. "I love you Jade Black, I even loved you back when you were a pain in my ass, nothing will ever stop me loving you" He smirked at me, kissing my cheek softly before going to pull away but I pulled him closer.

"I love you to Embryo" I couldn't hold in my giggle and the sparkle in Embry's eyes lit up and he stepped away from me allowing me room to jump down.

"You know what happens when people call me that" He sung and held his hands up ready to pounce at me, I took my chance and ran from the room and I heard his heavy footsteps behind me as he ran after me.

I ran down the hall, passing the boys room the door flew open and the two older boys came bounding out.

"Kill dad" Benjamin shouted as he charged for Embry, I giggled at the sight as Embry jumped over his short son and came for me again.

"RAAAHHHHHH" Mikey screamed, aiming a toy truck at Embry it landed in his crotch and he went doubling over to the floor gasping as the boys jumped on him as if he was a bouncy house. I couldn't help but giggle.

We had come so far from the days of fighting and hating one another. Even after all the drama I wouldn't have changed any of it if it got me to this very moment. Being with Embry had taught me a lot, he taught me to be happy again, to love people and trust that not everyone would hurt me, he gave me back my family and even gave me a new one. The past years of my life with him had taught me the truth about love, it can be the most painful thing in the world, but if you let it it can be the most amazing thing in the world. I'm not scared of love like I once was, my life is full again thanks to Embry.

I felt myself begin to well up at the memories of the past years. But before I had a chance a grab of hands pulled at me and I was dragged to the floor beside Embry where our two kids began scrambling over us, screaming in war yells and howls. New screams filled the house and I looked at Embry, rolling our eyes and smiling as we stood up, Mikey attached to Embrys leg and Benjamin attached to mine we both went our separate ways toward our two crying babies. This was our life now, it was hectic, stressful and nonstop but it was perfect.

* * *

**Well...It jumped a lot but I wanted to give you a lot of insight rather than just one little chapter. I'm sorry I ended it so suddenly. But I honestly feel the story has come to an end, at least for me it has, and I couldn't write anything else because I wanted them to have a happy ending and if I wrote any more it would have gone dramatically wrong at some point. **

**I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who followed this story and ready through the over 60 chapters. I can't list you all as it would take ages :D So thank you and I hope you enjoyed the story and come back every now and then. I can't believe how horrible it is to stop this story but I hope you understand that I just cannot write anymore for Jade and Embry! **

**To the guest who asked about leah/Jason, I don't like writing stories on characters from current stories, I am having enough trouble with Brady/Gracie because I just find it hard, so probably not but keep checking my profile for new stories :D **

**And to everyone else I hope I see you on any new stories I may write :D **

**Thank you for everything Love you ALL :D **

**That Day Dreamer xx**


End file.
